Memory's Shadow
by KazunaPikachu
Summary: -SK- Kagome was killed by Naraku and yet she is somehow still alive. But she isn't the same. She doesn't remember anything, not even her own name. Lost, alone and afraid she stumbles across the Lord of the Western Lands. 'Miko, I thought you were dead...'
1. Prologue

Memory's Shadow

Prologue

Revised. Original Message:

_A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first sess/kag story so I hope it goes well! This is only the prologue since I want to know what you guys think of it. I only typed this for fun but if you want me to continue I will. I just want to know whether it's good or bad enough. Hope you enjoy!_

-x-x-x-x-x-

_'Don't let him take you higher with his words._

_Because the higher you are, the harder you fall._

_And trust me, you always fall.'_

-x-x-x-x-x-

I've always wondered what would've happened if I never fell (or, more accurately, was dragged) down that well. Never met Inuyasha or Sango or Miroku. Never met adorable little Shippo or grandma Kaede. I've also wondered what my life would've been like if I never met Naraku or Kikyo. Even Sesshomaru. The truth is: I had no clue.

The well often confused me. I often think, 'Hey, since I've done some amazing things back in the past, why isn't it recorded in the future?' or 'Heck, that's not what happened! These so-called 'historical records' have it all wrong!' Yeah, it's a real mystery, that well. My history textbooks never mention anything about demons or priestesses back in the Sengoku Jidai or explain how canvasses and ditches were really formed. Sometimes I believed that the well didn't really transport me to another time, but another dimension – another world, more like.

Sure, some things in the past are mentioned in the future, but that's only very rarely and scarcely true. Maybe there's just this whole philosophical story going on here. You know, like parallel yet connected worlds and things leaking out when they shouldn't be? I'm not going to go into deep depth because I'm confusing myself.

We (that is, my group and I) were on yet another shard hunt, Naraku holding most of them as usual. Why did he have most of them when I, the person who could actually _see_ the shards, have only a few? Shouldn't I be the one who found them faster since no one else could see them but me? This world is so ironic.

I stared at Inuyasha who was, unsurprisingly, in the lead. I stared up to his head and to those cute, little dog-ears on top. My mind wondered again: although Inuyasha could seem so dull and thick at times, why was he so quick and fast in battle? Perhaps it was a guy thing.

My legs were aching. We'd been traveling for quite a distance now and the sun was scorching. I can see that it was also wearing Miroku and Sango out if the looks on their faces was any indication. Shippo was already knocked out on the top of my over-stuffed bag with Kirara. But no, Inuyasha doesn't sense a thing, does he? This was a time I believed he was extremely dense.

"Inuyasha!" I called out to him, the tiredness making my tone snappy. "Jeez, Inuyasha! It's not like the shard is going anywhere. Can't we just stop and rest?" I asked. From the corner of my eye I saw Miroku and Sango's faces lighten with a small glimmer of hope.

Inuyasha stopped and turned to face us. He doesn't seem tired one bit. Jerk. "Why?" he asked as eyed us over. "You guys tired?"

I rolled my eyes. "If we weren't then I wouldn't be asking," I said. There was this irritated look in his eyes and I knew the argument about humans-are-such-weak-beings topic was going to come up. I glared at him, daring him to say it.

He just folded his arms in the trademark way. "Feh," he said. "I'm hungry anyway so we might as well take a break. You can't sense any jewel shards, can you?" he asked. I shook my head as a reply. "All right then, we'll take a break."

I turned around and almost laughed at the relieved expressions on Miroku and Sango's face. We decided to rest under a very big and shady tree next to the dirt, worn footpath we were walking on. There were slight hills across the path, with straight, rocky walls, as if the hill had been sloppily chopped in half. The sun was hot, bordering unpleasant, with only a few dotted clouds in the sky. The next village was too far away – it would take us until dusk to get there and it was only midday.

My bag was heavy and today wasn't the first time I realized that. I put it down with a thump on the ground and opened it, fishing for some sandwiches I prepared earlier. Where the heck were they? I frowned as I searched, throwing random and hardly needed things out while doing so. Did I put the sandwiches in the small pocket? Or is it that slightly bigger one? I doubt that five sandwiches would fit in there. So where the heck are they?

Suddenly, I saw Inuyasha's ears swivel to a particular direction and Kirara waking up stiffly. I stared at Inuyasha as he cautiously rested his hand on the Tetsusaiga's hilt and concentrated hard, his nose moving as he sniffed. Sensing trouble, I quickly zipped up my bag, after getting the discarded items back in there first, and grasped my bow and arrows. Shippo was still sleeping, leaning on the tree. He didn't seem to sense anything.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Sango asked warily, her hand already on her large boomerang bone.

Inuyasha's face was twisted in concentration but it broke as a growl erupted from his throat. "Sesshomaru." He hissed. "What the hell does he want?"

At the sound of the lord's name, we were all alert. I can barely count how many times he'd already tried to kill us. He wasn't someone you would want to be around with, whether he was in a good mood or bad. He was unpredictable. There was always a reason for his actions and it somewhat unnerved me. Him and his calculating ways.

Inuyasha pulled out the rusty sword that instantly transformed into the mighty steel fang. Sometimes I wondered if I was even able to carry that thing. I'll have to ask Inuyasha to let me try it one day. If it lets me, that is.

Not much later, Sesshomaru was walking towards us, that toad-like demon right beside him. It was an odd sight. I wondered why Sesshomaru would even keep that youkai around. I'm not one to judge people before I get to know them but I've had a few encounters with Jaken and they were not good. Not good at all. Most of the times I wanted to bash his head in and throw him into a pit full of snakes. Yeah, that would silence him up.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha growled, instantly in front of the entire group, his sword threatening but protecting us. "What the hell are you doing here? If you're after the Tetsusaiga, then you might as well start walking away now – you're never going to get it." He glanced at his brother's impassive face and then his eyes slid down towards Jaken's. "You've got a lot of nerve, walking up to us like that," he stated carefully. "Either that or you're pretty stupid. You don't look ready at all."

_Looks can be deceiving__,_ I thought but didn't say it out loud. Sesshomaru's piercing eyes stayed on Inuyasha's for awhile but then his gaze glanced towards me. It stayed there and I realized that I had an arrow notched. I didn't even remember pulling out an arrow. Wow, I'm getting pretty good at this, ne? His eyes were the same colour as Inuyasha's but extremely different in texture. Inuyasha's eyes expressed feelings, mostly anger, but Sesshomaru's didn't show anything. They were hard like frozen honey. Ha ha. Honey. That would make Sesshomaru sweet. Ha.

"I have not come here for your father's sword." Sesshomaru answered coolly, his gaze never leaving my arrow. I realized that he said 'your father' with a rather bitter tone to his usually impassive voice. I dismissed it.

"Then what did you come here for?" Inuyasha growled. He noticed how Sesshomaru's eyes were on me and moved so I was out of his view. I lowered my arrow slightly – no point in aiming it at Inuyasha's back.

Jaken stepped up and glared at Inuyasha. "Insolent pup." He grumbled loudly for everyone to hear. "You should be honoured by even being in his grace. Sesshomaru-sama doesn't need your sword! He has two swords that cannot be equaled."

Something in my mind slightly tugged at me. Where was that cute little girl I sometimes saw them with?

"So then what the hell do you want?" Inuyasha snapped out of irritation and probably impatience.

"I haven't come here to take anything from you, half-brother," Sesshomaru said coldly. "I was merely passing by and you happened to be in my way. It was only a minor inconvenience so I did not change my route just to avoid you." I knew he was telling the truth - he wouldn't lie. It was beneath him… at least I think it was. What did Sesshomaru have to hide from us?

As usual, Inuyasha growled at him and advanced threateningly. "Well I'm glad you came by," he snarled. "Because I wanted to kill you for ages now. You've just given me the opportunity." He then prepared to initiate the battle, bending his knees in order to jump.

But then he stopped. Everyone stopped and I could have sworn my heart stopped as well. We sensed it. Naraku's evil presence and youki. What the heck was Naraku doing here at all times? But then again, this was a villain – they, like Sesshomaru, were incredibly hard to read.

The earth began to shake and I almost lost my balance. The little tremble woke up Shippo as I heard him yelp and felt the usual weight on my shoulders. I looked up and saw the sky slightly turned purple. Was it Naraku's miasma? If so then we were in deep trouble.

"Kukukukukukukuku…" came his all-so annoying laugh. "So nice to have the entire family together once more. I've been waiting for this moment. The moment where I can destroy you meddlesome bastards once and for all."

Naraku came forward from where Sesshomaru had come, down the pathway where we were once walking on. Every green leafage that was close to the baboon pelted demon rotted and died because of the miasma. I often wondered if Naraku was off his nut, wearing that suit. What kind of evil villain wore something like that?

"Naraku." Inuyasha seethed, anger practically pouring out from his very body and aura. His glare was intense. He stepped forward, temporarily forgetting about Sesshomaru, the sword tightly held in his hand, ready to strike. "I've also been waiting for this moment. You've made a terrible mistake appearing like that! I'm going to cut you into bits!"

Again, Naraku (I suspect it was just a doll though) gave his annoying laugh, even louder than before. "Do what you may with this body for it is just a puppet," he said. (Ta da! I knew it!) "But I do have a warning for both of you. I'm going to plan an attack soon. Really soon." He looked towards Sesshomaru. "I'm going to kill that human child you've been traveling with," he said with a smirk. He turned to Inuyasha. "And I'm going to kill your beloved Kikyo."

Hearing this made both me and Inuyasha bristle. If Sesshomaru was affected by Naraku's threat then he wasn't showing it (as usual)."You can't kill her." Inuyasha growled. "You've still got Onigumo's heart inside you. You're still a half-breed and you won't be able to kill her no matter how hard you try."

Naraku smirked. "Oh, you're talking about the other Kikyo. The one Onigumo lusted after, correct?" he laughed. "Oh no! I fear you've been mistaken. Well, more like **I **was the one mistaken." He glanced towards me and I knew the dreaded words he was about to say next. "Sorry. I seemed to have mistaken that wench over there for Kikyo again. They look so much alike, don't they? You can hardly tell the difference. She might as well be a duplicate except for the fact that, of course, she isn't nearly as talented as Kikyo."

That was it. I had put up with the annoying laughs, the threats, the insults but mistaking me for Kikyo purposely (I knew he knew my name) just pissed me off. I shot the arrow with purification energy stored inside and I prayed that it would at least obliterate the Naraku puppet.

But all he did was laugh as a hoard of demons came at us. One of the larger ones blocked my arrow and it was just thick/fat enough to stop it. Good new was that I made it explode into pieces. But the demons didn't stop there as Naraku ordered them forwards, to kill us. Heh. Right.

I loaded another arrow as my teammates started to fend for themselves. Even Shippo helped behind me as he used his kitsune bi. I shot the next arrow and killed at least five demons this time. Not a bad shot actually. I notched in another one and aimed it closely towards Naraku. However, I couldn't see him anywhere. That coward. He'd made a run for it again.

My eyes caught a glint of silver and I watched with slight interest as Sesshomaru began to kill the demons effortlessly. The threat Naraku gave him about the little girl didn't seem to affect him. Nah, it did affect him. Why else did it seem like he was slightly rushing? And kill me? Yeah, I'm pretty freaked but I won't let that demon bastard take me. I'll stab an arrow through his nonexistent heart before I let him kill me.

I focused back on my own problems. I watched from the corner of my eyes as the inu brothers seemed to fight along side each other. It shocked me how they could be so alike and yet so very different. I didn't know Sesshomaru very well so I didn't really know what he was like but I got the feeling he was more like Inuyasha than he was willing to believe. Maybe even more alike than I thought.

With all these thoughts going through my head, I didn't realize the snake youkai sneaking up from behind me. I heard Shippo yelp from behind me and I quickly shot at the youkai before it could do any damage to either Shippo or me. But since I had my back to the main hoard now, I felt a sort of tackle at my back and with a scream I plummeted forward, towards my bag.

I heard a faint cry of my name. I think it was Inuyasha but it was too late as I saw a large club swinging towards me.

I barely had enough time to scream as the large, thick club (from an ogre I suspect) swung towards me. It hit the side of my stomach and I heard a few ribs crack, and noticed that it hit my bag as well, the yellow pack falling with me. I landed hard on the ground, the bag's contents thrown messily to the left-hand side of my body. I looked towards it a little sadly and saw the sandwiches I was looking for earlier. For some reason my injury didn't really hurt. It was just slightly numb. Unconsciously, I picked one of the sandwiches up and glanced upwards. I was greeted by cold golden eyes. Sesshomaru. I smiled softly at him, wondering if my sanity was knocked out when the club hit me. I looked down and threw the sandwich away. "Damn sandwiches," I mumbled. I felt like a piñata at that very moment.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled from behind me. "Move away!" he demanded and I knew exactly what he meant by that. I knew the minute I saw another large youkai, with huge jaws I might add, coming towards me. I barely had any options left. Inuyasha wouldn't get to me in time and he couldn't use Wind Scar lest it hit me. I couldn't defend myself since my bows and arrows slipped away when I was being thrown around. Shippo's no help and Miroku and Sango were too preoccupied by their own battles to notice. All I could do was sit there and wait until it chopped my head off. I thought all this in about two seconds. Crud, I wasted two precious seconds of my limited life thinking. Forget about looks can kill, thoughts can kill too.

I closed my eyes, waiting for that fatal blow – surprisingly, however, I didn't feel anything. There was no flash before my eyes and there was no pain (except for my ribs). I opened my eyes slowly and saw that Sesshomaru had decapitated the youkai before it even touched me.

I looked up in confusion into his golden eyes and all he did was coldly stare back at me. There were a couple of shouts later but I didn't hear them because I was too busy staring at Sesshomaru. I didn't know what to say to him for saving my life. Did it really count if he'd tried to kill me more than once? Oh well. Stuff this. "Thanks." I mumbled as I stood up. My back was sore and I was sore to begin with too. I felt numb almost all over.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha's voice was heard as the last of the hoard was destroyed. Immediately after, he leapt to my side and inspected me for wounds. He lifted up my shirt and I swiftly protested, my face flushed. But then I realized his true intentions and let him be. When he lifted my shirt to expose my stomach his eyes grew wide. There were dark, ugly bruises, indicating broken ribs, and my skin was cut, making it bleed. "Kagome…" Inuyasha said to me, concern etched in his voice. "You all right?"

Was he blind or something? No, I was not all right. My ribs were broken, I didn't know how badly I was injured and to top it all off, I was still cranky and angry with the little rest I was getting.

I was about to snap a reply but then my eyes widened as I saw another hoard of demons approaching. "Inuyasha!" I yelled, my voice slightly forced.

He turned around, dropping my shirt, and saw them. We were immediately fighting again - well, all but me. I collapsed to the ground on my knees, my arms steadying me so I wouldn't fall over. I wanted to help. I really did but I didn't know how. My eyes caught my bow and arrows and I called over to Shippo who was helping out using his kitsune bi. "Shippo-kun!" I called over. "Bring me my bow and arrows," I ordered briskly. At least, I hoped it was briskly because my voice just sounded pitiful and weak to my ears.

He obeyed me quickly, using his foxfire when the demons got too close. Luckily, most of the larger demons paid little attention to the tiny Shippo. I couldn't bare to watch him get injured right in front of me. He grabbed my weapons and ran back. My hopes of actually being useful were rising but something smashed it right down.

I watched fearfully as a demon tackled Shippo from the side, catching him off guard and making him drop my arrows. "Shippo-kun!" I yelled out but it was no use. Shippo was already to the side, trying to get up. But the demon that tackled him (a levitating sort of worm) began biting him with its massive jaws.

Suddenly, the area around us began to get darker as two strong hands grabbed me from behind. I tried to scream but it was useless. A giant hand had my mouth clasped shut. I knew who it was. Who wouldn't? No one could ever forget his evil presence when he was near. Of course, I am talking about the one and only Naraku.

Everything seemed to stop as the hoard of demons retreated and all my companions and Sesshomaru set their eyes on Naraku and me. I glanced towards where I last saw Shippo and found that he was on the ground, lying still and motionless. It was only then that I realized I was crying warm tears.

Inuyasha approached us slowly, his Tetsusaiga high and threatening. "Naraku." He snarled and I saw the menace in his eyes. I thought that look was only reserved for Kikyo when she was in danger. Should I start hoping now? "Let her go," he hissed.

Naraku, who was behind me, seemed to triple in power. I felt my heart speeding up so fast I thought I might have a stroke. I was wrong. This was the _real_ Naraku. Damn him. "And do you care to give me a reason why?" he asked. I shivered within his hold. Being this close to Naraku was the scariest thing in my life.

Showing his fangs, Inuyasha snapped at him, "Because if you don't then I'll do more than just kill you." I didn't know what he meant but he sounded serious. "Let go of her," he repeated slowly as if Naraku was a disturbed child. Probably was if you took out the child bit and replaced it with monster.

Then suddenly, all I could sense were Inuyasha and Naraku's aura. Everyone else was gone and enveloped in darkness. Even Sesshomaru wasn't anywhere to be found. It was just Naraku, Inuyasha and me. Once again I started to question my sanity.

Inuyasha looked around wildly with wide eyes. "Naraku you bastard!" he yelled loudly. "What the hell did you do?" he growled. Yay! I may not be the only insane one after all unless Inuyasha was losing it too.

Naraku smirked against my hair and I almost felt like vomiting. "I just wanted to show you," Naraku started, his lips brushing against my head, "how easily I can make you kneel before me with just one word." Man did I hate him.

At this Inuyasha seemed to smirk. I was shocked at first. He smirked? At a time like this? "Ha. Kneel? To you? Jeez, you must be nuttier than I thought!" He growled suddenly, his smirk vanishing. I realized now that his smirk was just a cover-up of what he was really feeling. "Now let go of her, you cocky son of a bitch."

I yelped lightly when I felt his hands wrap around my neck. "You have no power in my barrier, Inuyasha." Naraku said slyly. "Your companions and brother are outside. They're either running away, trying to break the barrier or just standing there like the dumbfounded idiots they are. They have no use for you in here and you are as powerless as a flea inside. You don't make the orders now, Inuyasha… _I_ do."

Again, Inuyasha bared his fangs at Naraku. I could see the fear in his eyes and the deep anger and rage. I felt Naraku's hands tighten around my neck as his little barrier began to fill with his miasma. Great, I had a choice either to not breathe or breathe in toxic. If you were in my situation, which would you choose? "Now," he said in a commanding way. "Kneel."

Inuyasha just growled at him loudly. I knew he wouldn't kneel. His pride and ego wouldn't let him and believe me, his pride and ego practically ruled his body. Seeing Inuyasha's defiance, Naraku's hold around my neck tightened and I let out a choke. "Listen to me, half-breed. Do as I say and I won't have to break this pretty little girl's neck," he threatened.

Inuyasha was sweating. I could see it even as tears began to gather in my eyes. He was debating with himself whether or not he should listen to Naraku. Or perhaps he was thinking of a way to save me, without comprising either of our (mental) health. The confines of the barrier filled up with even more miasma and it was getting harder for me to breathe.

"Kneel, Inuyasha." Naraku said forcefully as I choked within his hands. What sickened me the most was when he leaned down so his face was close to my tear-stained one. "Kneel before your master and superior," he whispered against my cheek.

Inuyasha's body began to twitch and I realized right then and there that he was going to do it. No. I couldn't let that happen. He'd be scarred for life – he'd never forgive himself, he'd beat himself down, he'd blame himself entirely for his own weakness although it wasn't even his fault. It was… mine. For not being strong enough to handle my own problems. I gritted my teeth. No – I won't let Inuyasha take the fall. He already had too many scars. I struggled more convincingly in Naraku's grip, even using my tiny nails to scratch into his skin. Let me go, I wanted to scream - Let me go.

But his hold stayed strong as he leaned down on me in order to keep me still. His action had the opposite effect though as I thrashed around even more. His closer presence only strengthened my want to escape.

"Tough little bitch, ain't she?" Naraku growled. He sent out more miasma and I felt myself choking. "Too bad she's about to die."

And I couldn't help but believe his words. With every breath I took my insides began to burn more intensely as I sucked the poison in the tainted air. This was not good. My vision started to blur and my body started to feel limp. I could still feel the pain of my cracked ribs and contaminated lungs – however, I tried my best to ignore it.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted enraged. He pulled back his sword and ran straight towards us. I saw Naraku smirk and I realized that he was intentionally keeping me awake. Why? What was this bastard planning?

"You won't be able to save her in time, Inuyasha," he said merrily as he let go of my throat and put me down on the ground. He stood up and he seemed like a giant as I gazed up at him. "This is poison miasma. She will not be able to live for more than an hour if I give her enough. I doubt you'll have that time."

Inuyasha ran at us faster and leapt into the air. He bent his legs while airborne and started his descent towards us, Tetsusaiga's point facing downwards. "All you say are lies! Kagome will live!" he yelled furiously as his sword met with Naraku's head.

It surprised me a little, watching our enemy's head roll by on the ground as his body collapsed. I knew he hadn't died because the barrier stayed up and the miasma was still filling. I breathed in deeply. I couldn't help it. It was human nature to live, to breathe whether or not it was a good idea. I was no exception. I needed to breathe because I wanted to live. Looks like Naraku had me trapped.

I watched with drooping eyes as Naraku laughed loudly. I thought that impossible since his vocal cords were no longer connected to his head but I didn't really care. I thought meeting a demon was impossible and yet here I was.

My world began to darken as the burning sensation in my chest grew and grew until I found myself screaming. Not a good idea since I was taking up more tainted air. I heard a yell from Inuyasha but I couldn't really focus on it. I was slipping away and I knew I was going to die. My chest was burning, my heart felt like it was going to explode and all my senses were leaving me. I was going to die and there would be no one to save me. Not this time.

I always thought I'd die because of old age like Kaede but I guess I was wrong yet again. I didn't imagine myself falling into a well where my life would drastically change. If I hadn't fallen into the well I knew I would have died old. I still thought I'd die old when I continued my journey back and forth through time. I had no idea why I thought that. The Warring States was a pretty dangerous time and I knew I was in a lot of danger. Fantasizing was one of my main attributes so I guessed I never believed I was going to die young. I was ignorant I guess.

As my eyes closed I didn't see any flash. All I saw were memories that I remembered. All the memories I wanted to remember before I parted to the afterlife. I remembered the first time I met all my friends in this era and my own era. The first time I met my rival, Kikyo. I remembered the time when Souta gave me his cookie because I dropped mine. He was still young then and so was I. I never realized how much my family and friends meant to me until now.

The final bits of my consciousness were ebbing away from me and all my senses had gone, making me unaware of my surroundings. If I was never dragged into the well I wouldn't be dying right now. If I never met Inuyasha or Kikyo my heart wouldn't have experienced all that drama and heartache. If I never did what I did here, then perhaps I would've been safer, wouldn't be dying. But I also knew that if I didn't face my fate then I wouldn't have felt complete. Me going back and forth through time made be feel more complete than I ever was. I wouldn't change the past for anything because everything that happened… made me… me.

All the pain was gone and I was welcomed into blissful unconsciousness. It was the end. There was nothing more to tell.

So? What do you think? If it's good please review and if it's bad review and tell me why! I want to know how I can improve! So if I get enough reviews for this I'll continue it. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! See you later! :)


	2. To Cry

Memory's Shadow

To Cry

A/N: Thanks everyone for all your reviews! I've decided to continue this story although I have no idea what the main plot is. I'll just make it up as I go and if I get stuck I'll count on your guys to help right? Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha. That you all know. If you thought I was Rumiko Takahashi then I think you're delusional. So, with that said, enjoy!

Dialogue:

Watashi wa - desu - My name is -

Onamae wa? -What's your name?

Hai - Yes

Iie - No

Ja mata - See you later

Konichiwa - Hello

Arigatou - Thank you

Gomen - Sorry

Hanyou - Half-breed/Half-demon

Youkai - Demon

-x-x-x-x-x-

_'Do remember a time when_

_People would get to know you before they judged you?_

_Yeah, me neither.'_

-x-x-x-x-x-

_"You must wake up __**itching **__for a fight. -, don't you get __**tired**__ of his immaturity?"_

_"Hey -, show some respect! -'s not like this __**all**__ the time! He's just scared you'll steal __**-**__ away from him!"_

Words, sounds, pictures, names. They were all jumbled up. I couldn't understand any of it.

I was cold. That was for certain. For some odd reason I don't remember a thing. My head hurts so much that I feel as if a ten-ton elephant had just sat on it. My head was practically killing me. I kept seeing images and hearing sounds but they were all fuzzed up and incoherent. It gave me an overwhelming headache and I wondered briefly if I were in hell. It sure seemed like it.

My mouth tasted like dirt and my body ached all over. I couldn't even open my eyes. Wait… Open my eyes to what? I don't remember what the sun looked like or even the skies or clouds. I heard a groan escape my lips as I rolled over to my side. I slowly rubbed my eyes, trying to pry them open since they wouldn't obey to my sheer will.

The first thing I noticed when my eyes opened was the dirt. It was moist and well… dirty. I should have known it was night. Why would I be so cold if it were day? For a moment, I couldn't control my body. At least, I think it's my body. I've seemed to have forgotten what I looked like at the moment. I'm sure it'll come back to me.

I just lied there, staring at the dirt. I had no idea how much time past as I stared at it. It just goes to show that dirt can be entertaining too. Try it some time. It'll be a blast. And in case you didn't notice, I was being sarcastic.

Getting tired of just staring at the oh-so amusing ground, I heaved myself up on my shoulders. Oh man did I find that hard! I felt as if I haven't moved in two weeks! I heard a few bones crack into place and a few snaps as I crushed some twigs below me. I scanned the forestry scene around me, confirming its dark patches and slightly moist state.

A breeze kicked up and I found myself hugging my arms for warmth. At the moment, all I was wearing was a tattered piece of garb. It was white and green, the skirt a bit short and my top looking a little formal. At least, it would have been formal if it weren't covered with dirt, mud, grime and some sort of rock. Wait, was I talking about dirt? No, what was on my shirt was not dirt. Maybe some kind of small meteor? Yeah, keep dreaming.

When I looked up I saw no sky. The forest trees blocked my view of the moon and stars. I inwardly cursed them. What right did they have to take away one of the few things I remember? Then it struck me, I had no idea who I was. Dear gosh, who am I? **Where** the heck am I? It suddenly hit me. I didn't remember a thing! Not my name, not what I looked like, not where I am, not where I lived, **nothing**! My mind was blank and when I tried to remember all I received was a stronger headache.

Fear shot through me as I whipped my head around, trying to find some evidence of life. There were none. Oh no, what if I was the last remaining living organism on this planet? I'd probably go insane with all this silence because the silence in this forest was practically freaking me out. Make a noise damn it! (I'm surprised I remember how to curse)

And then it happened. Fate suddenly changed its course and decided to answer my wishes. Its timing was never better. Wink, wink. There was just a small rustle in front of me, deep in the forest but it was just loud enough for me to hear. I could sense something coming, something powerful and magnetic. You couldn't ignore this presence even if you tried.

My head started to feel even dizzier and I clasped it tight with my hands. My eyes snapped closed for the incoming pain. It started to be a small numbing feeling at first but then it grew until it actually hurt. And it hurt very much might I add. Random blurry pictures and unclear voices flashed in my mind and I felt like screaming. But when I tried to no sound came out. I fell on my side and curled up in a little ball, silently withering in agony.

I felt the mighty being nearing and my fear shot straight up. I didn't know who I was. I had no idea where I am. I didn't know anyone. I was completely vulnerable and I had a tough headache to boot. To say I was scared was an understatement. I was downright _terrified_. Who knows what would happen to me next? I could be dead within one minute for all I know. I may have lost my memories but dying didn't appeal to me at the moment.

Still shivering with silent pain, I forced an eye slightly open. I saw black boots on the ground right in front of me with a white yukata. I shut my eyes closed again and tightened up my ball. It wouldn't be much use but I hoped whoever this was would leave me alone. This person was the one who caused my headache to heighten and I didn't appreciate it at all.

"Miko, I thought you were dead…" a voice said. It was cold and hard and I knew whoever this was, was a male. No female I knew (which wasn't saying much) could have that graceful yet masculine voice. There was a slight ring to his voice, a sort of surprise and disbelief mixed together. Why was he so surprised?

When his words registered to my already pounding head I felt myself grow numb. Dead? Me? What the heck is a miko? Was that my name? I knew one thing for sure: once I wake up from losing consciousness, this guy will have a lot of explaining to do. He did seem to know me after all. It seemed like an improper thing to say at the moment but I said it anyway. It was the only response that came into my numbing head. "You know what?" I said in barely over a whisper. "I'd rather **be** dead than experience this damn headache." And with that I lost consciousness on the forest floor.

-x-

This did not add up. I saw her die. I saw her get buried by my half-brother and his companions. There was no way this girl could still be in front of me. It was like that time I met my brother's wench, Kikyo. She smelled of dirt and clay and it's no different with this girl below me. But… her scent was somehow still the same. She smelt like dirt and mud but maybe that's because she's covered in it. I can still smell her original scent, that annoying yet noticeable scent when I first met her.

I stared at her for a long time. She just lay there, sleeping, or better known as unconscious. It always surprised me how humans can fall in and out of consciousness so easily but I guess it's a different matter for her. **She's been dead for two months.**

Could this be Naraku's doing? I know no other who could bring back the dead except for Naraku and myself. But there is no evidence to tell if she really was dead at all. Her hair was still silky and smooth, not as fine as mine but still looked well after. Her body didn't show any signs of abuse or injuries. Her skin was slightly pale. I figured it was from lack of sunlight. She may need a bath though. The scent of rotting dirt is all over her.

There was no evidence to suggest that she's been underground for two months. Even if she were alive when they buried her, worms and other earth insects (or youkai) would have gotten to her, eating her flesh. And a human cannot stay alive for more than three days without water. How could she still be breathing?

If it was Naraku's doing it was against my better judgment to bring her to my castle. She was in my lands after all and my home is only a few minutes away. Why was she so close to my castle? Did she find her way here or did Naraku have something to do with this? Suspiciously, I stepped closer to the once dead miko. I knew for a fact she was knocked out cold but one can never be too cautious. Especially around a dead person who just spoke to you. Maybe she didn't speak at all. If I were someone else I would have thought I lost my mind. But I am not someone else. I am Sesshomaru.

I placed my hand on the hilt of Tokijin. If she was once dead then she should stay dead. The image of Rin flashed in my mind and I quickly dismissed the saying. Rin had died and yet I brought her back to life. I would be a hypocrite if I said that.

But this girl was intriguing. Many questions were in my head and she might be the only one who could answer them. If Naraku were indeed planning this then I would have to be cautious around her. So, with my mind made up, I lifted the surprisingly light girl in my arms and started my way back to the castle.

If anyone saw me carrying an unconscious human like this I would surely kill them.

-x-

_"I fear we are obligated to tell - the truth."_

_"You mean that - magically shields -'s body from his __**own**__ demon-blood?"_

Who were these people? Did I know them? Ugh, my head was aching again but at least this time it didn't hurt so much. Thank goodness. Another minute of that and I would have gladly killed myself. Well, if I had the strength to anyway. I groaned as I forced my body to move. When I did I froze.

What the heck? I was lying on some sort of silk. And from the feels of it, very fine silk. Why was I on someone's bed when I should be on the forest floor? Panic spread through my again and I sat straight up. The immediate action caused me to wince as numerous places in my body cursed at me for moving so fast. At least now I could move a little more freely. Around me was a very plain looking room. If so then why were the sheets so fine? It could be fit for a lord or lady but certainly not me. I don't believe that I was born in a royal family.

At least now it was brighter, indicating it was day. I felt my fear leaving me as I realized I was alone. If I were in some mental person's house then I could just escape without them knowing. But, it would seem a little ungrateful right? Taking a possibly mentally injured person into their home and finding out they've escaped without saying thank you? I think I'll stay with or without the risks.

I forced my body to stand. I realized to my slight horror that I was no longer wearing my old clothes. Instead I was wearing a white kimono with pink Sakura leaves sewn onto them, having the effect of them falling. The blue obi was tied around my waist but it wasn't tight and it ended in a bow at my back. Whoever gave me this either had clothes to spare or were very generous to random people they find outdoors.

Once I stood up my body swayed a little. I had to hold out my hands in order to stay up right and not crash on my butt. Were those the words of a royal lady? I think not. I walked weakly towards the sliding doors at the end of the room behind me. This room had two doors for some reason, one was in front of me while the other was behind. There was more light from behind me so I went there first.

I slid the door open slowly since I found it hard to even open doors. I stepped outside and I sighed in content as the sunlight hit my face. When was the last time I've seen the sun? It felt like forever. I closed my eyes wistfully and basked in the sunlight. At the moment I almost forgot about having amnesia. Almost forgot how vulnerable I was. Almost forgot that I had no idea where I was.

**Almost**. It would have been more than almost if it weren't for the disturbance I heard at the other side of the room. I turned around in alert and almost tripped in doing so. Thank goodness I grabbed the wooden railing before I fell or I would have been totally embarrassed. I stared in slight cautiousness as the door slid shut and a little girl stood there just staring at me. All cautiousness disappeared, though, when I saw the child's bright smile.

Still at the doorway, she bowed lowly. She couldn't have been anymore than eight years old. "Konichiwa! Sesshomaru-sama would like to see you now since you're awake." She said in a high-pitched, absolutely adorable voice. She stood up straight and gestured me forward. "I'll show you to him!" she said enthusiastically. She was a really cute little girl. She wore a checkered orange and white kimono and her ponytail was at one side of her head at the top, making it lopsided. I didn't care though because I thought this just added to her go-lucky attitude.

I couldn't help but smile back at her. I slowly made my way from one side of the room to the other, closing the door behind me. I was still tired, surprised? "Onamae wa?" I asked politely. My voice sounded horrible. I probably haven't used it in ages.

The black-haired girl looked at me in confusion before her face broke into a warm and cheerful grin. "Watashi wa, Rin desu!" she said. "Onamae wa?" she asked, returning my question.

I froze. Dear gosh, I didn't know my name so how could I possibly answer her? I started to wonder if I was the insane one around here. I looked at her a little bit sadly and gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Rin-chan. I don't know my name." I answered truthfully.

Her eyes widened a little bit in surprise before she shrugged it off and started to jump excitedly. "It doesn't matter! Sesshomaru-sama would know what's your name!" she said confidently.

I finally reached her and she grabbed a hold of my hand. Her hand was so tiny that it was enveloped in mine. She was so tiny but she was so confident around others. Seeing her made my mind and heart race. Did I recognize her? She didn't seem to know me but did she look like someone I did know?

She led me out of my temporary room and half dragged me through the hallways and binds. All the way she was chatting about many random things and pointed to various objects she thought I should know. I didn't mind though. In fact, I was so happy that she wasn't scary or stoic. I could actually communicate with her without feeling uncomfortable or inferior. I smiled the whole way and my cheeks ended up hurting afterwards.

After what seemed like a year we reached a large door. I guessed this was 'Sesshomaru's' chamber or something. Was he the lord of this place? On my way here I confirmed it was a castle. No ordinary house would be this big. Rin turned to me with a large smile. "Here we are!" she said cheerfully. "Sesshomaru-sama's inside. Ja mata!" she said before trotting off and disappearing through a corner.

Do you know what I looked like when she left? I just stood there, staring after her with my mouth doing impressions of a fish. If I knew what I looked like I would have said it was a pretty darn good impression too. It sure felt like it anyway. How could she just leave me like this? Do I knock? What if this lord was a complete stuck-up jerk? I wouldn't want to be alone with him if he was.

A few minutes went by before I straightened myself up and stared at the door. Well, more like glared at it. Come on, err… whoever I am, get yourself together! Saying that made me slump a little. I didn't know who I was. You have no idea how horrible that feels until you've experienced it. If **I **didn't even know **my** name then how could anyone else know? Right at that moment I felt like a nobody. I lowered my head and stared pitifully at the ground. Darn, I felt so… disregarded.

Slap, slap. That's what I mentally did. Come on girl! Get yourself together! You're going to find out whom you are and that's that. No moping around! My head snapped up and I stared at the door with determination. If this lord was an ass then so be it. I'm not going to go into a depressed state. That's just too pitiful even for me.

With a huff I held up my fisted hand and was about to knock before I heard that familiar voice. "Come in."

I recognized that voice. It was that same cold voice I heard in the forest. Crud, my worst fears came true. I could just tell he was an ass. I sighed in dejection. I shouldn't be jumping to such thoughts. He could be a really nice person who just didn't want to seem vulnerable in any way. With refined courage I puffed up my cheeks and slid the door open and stepped inside.

What I saw made my breath hitch in my throat. This place was massive! It was like a grand study room and I knew that was true. There were shelves full of scrolls and books and the floor was covered with fine wood. The scrolls look really old and some of them looked as if they'd turn into dust if you so much as touched it. The next thing I saw made my eyes widen.

At first glance, I thought the lord was a lady. But I was proven wrong when I took in his muscular jaw and high cheekbones. His eyes were downcast, looking at the parchment in front of him that lay across his desk but I could tell his eyes were golden. They were so unusual yet beautiful. His hair was a shiny silver-blue and he had two magenta strips on each cheek with a blue crescent moon on his forehead. He was wearing a white yukata with red patterns on his shoulders and the ends of his sleeves. I got the feeling his closet was full of the same outfit. I learned two things from just glancing at him: he was beautiful and he was **not** human.

I began to feel self-conscious and I stood up straighter as I fiddled with my thumbs behind my back. He seemed so high and important while I seemed so low and, well, unimportant. Did I mention I was extremely nervous at the moment? There was silence for awhile as he continued reading. I was perfectly happy by just standing here and pretending I was invisible.

But, alas, all good things must come to an end and it did when 'Sesshomaru' looked up and locked eyes with mine. I felt myself stop breathing momentarily. My headache was slightly back but I didn't pay it any mind. I've seen those eyes before… but where? They looked so familiar and yet unfamiliar. Did I make any sense? His amber eyes never left mine and I fidgeted even more behind my back. "You are awake." He said bluntly, his voice seemed to hover through the room.

I nodded. My voice was failing me at the moment. He stared at me intently before he spoke again. "Are there any questions you would like to ask me?" he asked in a monotone.

I gulped and answered. "H-Hai," I stuttered and I inwardly cursed myself. You're in the presence of a high person, could you at least make one proper sentence without stuttering? "Could you, um, perhaps tell me where I am?" I asked. I applauded myself mentally. Good job.

He stared at me quietly for a moment before answering in that expressionless voice of his. "You are in my castle in the Western part of the region." He answered plainly.

Well, wasn't that helpful? "Can you also tell me who you are?" I asked nervously. Dear gosh, I hope that question wasn't offending in any way.

His eyes seemed to pierce into mine as they narrowed slightly. There was a small spark of confusion in them that I noticed but it disappeared completely the next microsecond. I briefly wondered if I just imagined it. "You do not remember me?" he asked. His lips hardly moved when he talked.

Indescribable fear went through me. Was he someone important in my life? Did I offend him by not remembering who he was? I gulped and shook my head. It was an honest answer. Besides, I doubt he would much less care if I remembered him or not. Maybe it just hurt his male pride a bit.

He examined me from head to toe and again I felt self-conscious. He looked straight in my eyes and I felt as if I'd burst soon when he lifted an eyebrow at me. "My name is Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands and lord of this castle." He said this in what seemed like one breath although he didn't rush. His voice was like silk and yet they weren't soft. They were hard and I winced when I heard his cold tone. Jeez, what happened to this guy to make him so unreachable?

He didn't seem like a person who would associate with me freely. I began to doubt that he knew my name at all. Oh well. Better get it out. Who cares if he thought I was a mental wacko? "And can you please tell me w-who I am?" I asked nervously as I twisted my kimono sleeves. I sounded like a stupid child asking why mud was dirty.

He quirked an eyebrow at me again and I felt like I was going to burst from the pressure he was giving me at this very moment. Dear gosh, I wanted to bash his head in all of a sudden. I was not at all comfortable around this being. I felt totally **un**comfortable under his gaze. Did I feel this way before? Before I lost touch of who I am? It certainly seemed so. "Listen." I suddenly said, a little annoyed. Forget about my nerves about facing a powerful lord, I didn't feel as if this guy would help me at all. "If you're not going to answer my question I might as well leave. Don't look at me as if I lost my mind because I haven't!" I said with my fists clenched at my side.

I guess I was telling myself more than him. I could feel tears prick my eyes. I never felt so damn pitiful before. This was real. I didn't know who I was. Didn't know my name. Didn't know who I could even trust. I felt so darn lonely. I felt like breaking down but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

Turning around, I was about to slide the door open before his calm and collected voice penetrated my mind. "Kagome." he said fluently. "Kagome." he repeated. The word seemed to roll off his tongue, testing how it sounded from his lips. I began to wonder if he ever said that word before. Maybe he hasn't. Maybe he has. I have no clue.

I turned around and faced him. I needed to get out as soon as possible. I was in the verge of tears. But I wouldn't storm out of here ungratefully. He just told me my name. At least now I have something to grasp on. "Kagome." I said quietly, testing it on my own mouth. I liked it. Liked my name. I smiled sadly at him. It was small but it was a genuine smile. I bowed formally. "Arigatou, Sesshomaru-sama." I said with meaning.

I stood up straight and turned to the door once more. I needed to leave **now**. I opened the slide door hurriedly and closed it behind me. The first few tears streamed down my cheeks as I ran. I didn't know where I was going. I just needed to run. Anywhere. Anywhere possible. I ended up crashing on the ground crying. Was this how it felt like to cry? I pulled myself to the wall and cried in my hands. This depressing, sad feeling… was I supposed to cry whenever I felt it? My tears were unusually warm and tasted salty in my mouth.

I didn't want to cry. Didn't want to feel these feelings. But I guess, since I can feel these things, that I was human. To cry is to show that you're sad, scared, or even happy. I was not feeling that last one. If I was then I didn't like to be happy. What happened to me? Why couldn't I remember? Who was I before this? Did I have friends? Did I have a family?

These thoughts just made my tears come down faster. They were silent tears. No sound escaped my lips. I was slightly trembling all over though. What did I do to deserve this? Did I do something bad? Something unforgivable? Why can't I just remember who I am? I didn't want to cry but it seemed like the only option for me at the moment.

My head ached again and a small cry escaped my lips as I clutched my head. These images… these people… who were they? Why couldn't I clearly see their faces? Why couldn't I really hear them correctly? Why did I have to be so alone at this moment?

I watched her leave. I also smelt her first tears as she ran away. What happened to that girl? She didn't even remember her own name. I stared at the door for a long while, smelling her tears get stronger. There was nothing I could do for the girl at this moment. She had lost her memories and I believe it wasn't weak for her to cry at a time like this. In fact, I was mildly impressed that she held it in for so long.

Ever since I first met her she had defied me and acted like my equal. She did not hesitate to defend my stupid half-brother. At first, I thought her actions were because she was the stupid being all humans were. But then I realized it was out of loyalty. It was only in desperate situations that she would stand up to me, defending her friends without a weapon. She was a smart girl. Too good for my half-brother.

I always wondered why she always accompanied that idiot for a half-breed. Firstly, I believe, was because she was forced to. Then I realized it was out of loyalty. And lastly I knew it was because of the weak human emotion called love. That was her one flaw. She was still human under her defiance.

And now she didn't even remember her feelings towards him, much less her friends or enemies. I wondered briefly if I could take advantage of this situation. I did not want to befriend this girl. Certainly not. I had no wishes to have what my half-brother owns.

Continuing to stare at the door I contemplated how I could use this to my advantage. Rin always needed lessons and my castle could always use more servants. But then again, I do not want a pest like her in my castle any longer than necessary. If this is indeed the work of Naraku then he could be controlling her at this very moment. Without knowing her true condition she is a threat to my ward and home.

So it was decided. I would tell the half-breed of her continuing existence. He would both call me mad and try to attack me or scoff at my claim. But even if he does choose to doubt my word I will send her back to him. I cannot have a walking threat in my home. My half-brother could have this little bundle of troubles.

I cannot say it will benefit me but it will cause some amusement to see his face once he sees her. And if she does have some sort of connection to Naraku then he'd show himself sooner or later. In other words, his demise will come sooner or later. She could be used as bait to lure him out and therefore a trap to end his pathetic life.

Standing up, I decided to check on that miko. I couldn't have her brawling her eyes out in the middle of my hallway. What would the others say? Sesshomaru's gone so soft that he let a human girl cry uninterrupted in his ever present home? Yeah, right. If they so much as said that I would have killed them instantly.

With years of experience, I slid the door open and stepped outside my study. I followed her ever growing scent with quiet steps. I passed no one while doing so. All the servants in my castle were demons. Humans were too fragile to keep in here and plus, they tire easily, not getting as much work done as demons could. I wondered why I even thought about having that girl for a servant.

I found her sitting on the floor; her knees were bent to touch her chin and her arms wrapped around them. She was looking straight ahead and I noticed her glazed eyes. I saw and smelt the dry tears on her face and her whole body smelt of sadness and slight fear. The sight disgusted me. This is why I thought humans were weak. They let their emotions reek havoc on their bodies and minds, forcing them to think irrationally and unpredictably. If humans got rid of their emotions then I would begrudgingly respect them. But since they didn't I didn't either.

As if finally sensing me, she looked up and stared blankly at me. Her eyes still held unshed tears. I can see them swimming in her chocolate pools. But for some reason she wouldn't let them out, wouldn't let them escape. It was like she wouldn't give me the satisfaction of seeing her tears. There was a flash of sadness and regret (?) in her eyes but they disappeared and were replaced by newfound determination.

She stood up abruptly and dusted off her kimono for nonexistent dust. There shouldn't be any anyway since I would have a servant's head for not doing their job properly. She faced me and roughly wiped away her tear-stained cheek. "Um, gomen Sesshomaru-sama." She said sheepishly.

I quirked an eyebrow at her. What was she sorry for?

She looked at me for awhile before she answered, as if reading my mind. I'm sure she was just guessing though. No one was able to read me except for my mother. "I'm sorry about breaking down like that here." She said as she gestured to the floor. My eyes never left her face. She forced a smile on her lips. "Can't really have that in a lord's house, could we?"

I didn't reply. It was a pointless question so why answer it with a pointless answer? This girl was wasting my time right now. "Miko, I suggest you rest." I said. She needed it. I could still smell the tiredness and drowsiness on her. "Do you remember the way to your room?" I asked. I was compelled to ask that question. It may have seemed to her that I cared but I didn't. I just couldn't have a distressed human walking around my castle where she might breakdown again.

But I could see the fiery look in her eyes that told me that wouldn't be happening any time soon. I was once told that a person's attitude and personality was affected by the person's memories. If so, then why did she have the same determined and resolved look in her eyes since the last time I met her? When she still had a hold of her past? That dominating look that didn't see anyone as a superior. Why were her eyes still the same?

Her face turned slightly red but she stared at me straight in the eye. Her dominating look wasn't there now. It was replaced by embarrassment. I almost smirked at that. How easily she showed her feelings. Does she even try to cover them up? "Um, I seemed to have forgotten where it is," she said with a nervous smile. Another thing she has forgotten. She isn't very attentive, is she?

I turned my back to her and without a word, started to walk away. I could sense her growing fear with every step I took. I didn't hear her footsteps follow mine. I frowned and then I sighed. It was barely audible and I doubted she heard it. Without glancing back I spoke. "Come." One word, straight to the point, and then I continued to walk in the direction of her room.

She seemed to follow on and trotted behind me. I sensed her embarrassment rising. How amusing this girl was. She walked a couple of steps behind me, not making a sound. I've never been this close to her before without trying to kill her. She smelt refined. One of my female servants cleaned her every now and then when she was still unconscious. Did I mention that she was out for a week and three days? Her scent was unique. A mix between jacaranda flowers and lilies. It was… nice. But I wouldn't admit that to myself or anyone else. I still loathed this girl for foiling my plans. In fact, the only reason I helped her was out of sheer pity.

We reached her room and I swiftly left her at the entrance. I had better things to do then tend to a forgetful miko. Once she was fully healed I will inform the hanyou of her life. But until then, I will just examine her from afar. I will not let her wander freely when she might be in the control of Naraku. With or without her knowing.

-x-

I sighed as I entered 'my' room and slid the door close behind me. That went well didn't it? I should have asked more questions but I guess that's for a later time. I'm a bit too tired at the moment. I walked across the room and stared at the already made bed. I didn't remember making the bed. I was either forgetting more and more or someone came in here while I was gone and did it for me. I would have to go for the latter. I didn't want to admit I had a mental problem to myself just yet.

For some reason I didn't want to lie down although my body was practically begging me too. I stared in front of me at the other sliding door. I slowly walked towards it and went out. I didn't close it behind me. Couldn't be bothered to really.

I didn't realize it before. This small balcony had the view of a small, miniature garden only a few centimeters below me. It was as big as a small courtyard, probably a little bit bigger. It was beautiful to say the least. Very fine looking plants and flowers grew around the small pond in the middle. There was a small bridge over it that crossed from one side to the other. Lily pads, lilies and reeds grew from the pond and I noticed the little goldfish as they swam inside.

The atmosphere around this place was peaceful. The sun shined down on it, making reflections on the water. On the ground were blue tiled steps leading to the bridge and out the other end. It was breathtakingly beautiful. Why would a stoic person like Sesshomaru have such a fine garden? I couldn't complain though. His taste was pretty good. Coming from me it wasn't really saying much.

I sighed in content as the peaceful aroma filled my senses. I leaned on the wooden railings on my elbows and leaned forward, letting my hands support my head. This place wasn't so bad I guess. As long as I had this place to come back to, it was fine. My first impression of the lord wasn't all that bad either. I did wish I could see Rin again. But I was a little tired at the moment. I wonder how much more people I would meet in this large castle. I'll need to know a lot more people because I guarantee you I'll get lost. I have no doubts about that whatsoever.

-x-

So how was that? Good? Bad? Boring? Tell me and I'll try to make it better! Thanks again to all those who reviewed. I'll thank the reviewers by name at the end of each chapter and answer a few of them. Thanks for reading and please review! Oh and it will get funnier later on in the chapters. There's just a bit of drama and grieving right now but it all will end eventually and be replaced by… HUMOUR! Lol.

**Thanks to:**

Kur-Kag88, kitty78, InuSessgurl, Rayray, Shin Wal-New Moon, Callie-yue Lost Dreams, sleepy26, Onyx Raven, Guardian-Angel-o7, elemental573, lady fairy goth and all those who've I missed! If I missed anyone I'm really sorry!

**Various Review Responses:**

**Kur-Kag88 - Thanks for your review! Congrats on being the first person to review my story! So I updated, does it need more work? Please tell me if it does!**

**RayRay - Lol. Your review was funny. You really gave me a confidence boost! Thanks a lot and I'm glad you love it!**

**Callie-yue Lost Dreams - Thanks! I'm glad you thought it was. I was kind of nervous that it sucked. This story just came from the top of my head you know? I don't really know the entire plot or what's going to happen but I'll make sure I'll make them good!**

**sleepy26 - I love your penname! And I will complete this story. You guys totally encouraged me!**

**Guardian-Angel-07 - Thanks. Don't worry. I'll make sure they don't bother me. And if they do send me those kinds of reviews I wouldn't really care. Like you said, it's my story.**

**lady fairy goth - Thanks! I hate those kind of first chapters too! But some of them are really good if you keep it short. It builds of the mystery. Anyway, as you've read, Kagome is still alive in this chapter. You just don't know why! Muhahahahahahahaha! -cough- -cough- Sorry bout that. Got caught up in the moment. Anyway thanks for reviewing!**

And that's all! I'll see you all next time! Don't forget to review either! Bye!

KP


	3. To Rebel

Memory's Shadow

To Rebel

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks to all those who reviewed! This story is turning out to be my best so far so thanks! I'm glad everyone likes it and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Dialogue:

Iie - No

Sugoi - Amazing

Gomen - Sorry

Eto - Um

Miko - Priestess

-x-x-x-x-x-

_'I'm tired of people saying sorry for something I didn't do._

_Because, one day, sorry just won't count when it really matters_

_And I'll really be punished.'_

-x-x-x-x-x-

_"Are you __**sure **__- was the 'Master of the Bow'?"_

_"I'm __**sure**__ you're not __**her**__!"_

Dear pineapple. A headache. Again. Do you know what's worse than having a headache? A migraine. Do you know what's worse than having a migraine? Someone talking to you nonstop about anything and everything you can ever imagine. Do you know what's worse about having that? A headache, a migraine, and a chattering person all in one. Do you know how that feels like? Hell. Now you have a little glimpse at how I'm feeling at the moment.

Currently, I'm in my room with Rin. Don't get me wrong. I really do like Rin. But sometimes, when I have a pounding head like this, her chattering can get a little bit annoying. I should be grateful though. At least that over-grown breathing ice statue isn't here. Crud, he'd probably sense my headache and laugh at my misfortune. Wait, scratch that. He wouldn't laugh, he'd just stare at me like I'm a pile of dog poop. Ha. Dog poop.

"Rin-chan?" I started, making her stop mid-sentence about how trees can eat hippos when they're angry. "I'm kind of thirsty. Is there any water around here?" I asked. To tell you the truth, I kind of regretted making her stop talking about that topic. She was about to tell me how I could save myself if a tree ever wanted to eat me. Sigh, I bet I'll regret that one day.

"Water?" Rin repeated as she stared at me. Her face broke into a smile as she stood up. "I'll get that for you, Kagome-chan!" she said happily. I told her my name when I saw her again after I found it out myself. She was hysterical when she found out and kept repeating my name over and over and over again. I was happy though. I didn't know why.

"Iie, wait." I said as I stood up. "I'll go with you too. I need to find out where I could get water by myself anyway." I said with a smile. I was **not** going to stay in this room any longer. If I did I would probably suffocate with recycled air.

She agreed and went outside, followed by me. We walked through the many hallways and passages until we reached another door. She slid it open for me and I went outside. What I saw made my breath hitch in my throat. In front of me was the most amazing view I've ever seen. Well, err, that I'll ever see anyway. I'm sure of it.

"Sugoi…" was the only thing I could have said at that moment. A couple of yards away, to my left, was a beautiful waterfall, the water spraying white foam on the blackened rocks. The water traveled down and into a large group of rocks at the bottom. From there, it would go through the cracks and crevices (or even over) of the boulders and flow in a nice and steady rhythm in the stream. The flow would then become wider and, a little way away from here would end in a ditch. The water was a nice clear blue so that people were able to see through it.

We neared the stream and knelt down at the edge. There were no fishes in them either. Fishes. Always wondered about that. Do we just say fish or fishes? Does it really matter? Fish can be plural anyway so why say fishes? Arg, off topic. Gomen.

I put my hand into the water slowly, as if fearing to disturb the peaceful flow. It was cold, I can tell you that. But then again, it's also warm after awhile. Maybe it's because of the sun that shined down on it, making nice twinkles and glitters on the surface. Twinkles and glitters? I sound like a toddler.

"Go ahead, Kagome-chan." Rin exclaimed as she scooped up some water with her hands. "I love the water here the best." She said as she slurped the water, some dripping down her chin and onto her kimono.

I mimicked her and did the same. Wow, the water here was so fresh. Some of the water escaped my mouth and dripped onto my kimono but I didn't care. There wasn't anyone watched anyway so why bother?

After I had my fill I stared at the waterfall. It wasn't all that big so maybe that's why it didn't have that deafening noise. There were trees surrounding this place, like a barrier. It was peaceful. I liked it. I stood up and Rin followed my movement. "Come on, Rin-chan. I want to go explore." I said cheerfully. I felt reborn! Muhahahaha! Cough, cough.

"All right." Rin replied as she started walking away. "Come on!"

I followed suit but something happened at that moment. I realized I was a klutz. Want to know how? I slipped on a wet patch of grass I accidentally spilt water on. How could anyone slip on grass? Me, I guessed. With a loud shriek, I plummeted into the water backwards. I gagged under the freezing water. It was cold darn it!

I started to kick my way up. Was this what you called swimming? I guess I was good at it then. I emerged from the water with a loud gasp, breathing in precious air. Once I did though, I started to cough violently. I swallowed some water on the way down and some went up my nose. Curse it! Did I always have this kind of bad luck? I swam to the edge and steadied myself with my elbows as I continued to cough out the water and air that went down the wrong windpipe.

Rin was in front of me with a worried expression. "Silly Kagome-chan." She said quietly. "You shouldn't go swimming with your clothes on."

After my coughs were reduced to small gasps and hiccups I smiled back at Rin. Yeah, she was right. Silly me. I wanted a drink of water. Looks like I got more than I bargained for. I looked behind me and saw the large ripples I had caused. I also saw the grass near the stream where the splashes I made wet it. I felt kind of bad, disturbing the water like this. Did water have feelings? That was something I had to ask Rin about later.

Suddenly she started to giggle. I stared at her while she covered her mouth. Her dark brown eyes were practically sparkling with laughter. She tried to hold it in but with me staring at her all soaked she couldn't handle it and burst into fits of laughter.

After awhile of just watching her roll in the grass I started laughing too. What? Laughter was contagious. And so was revenge. While she was vulnerable and inattentive I splashes some water onto her. She yelled/laughed and ran away from me.

Finally having enough of just floating on the freezing, freezing water, I lifted myself up. Rin trusted me enough to come closer. I stood up, carefully this time, and walked a little way away from the rippling stream. I took a bunch of my hair (which I found out was a blackish colour. Shut up) and squeezed the water out. Most of it anyway.

The water dripped down onto my already soaked kimono and then down at my feet, making the green grass even greener. Rin came closer again and I realized she wasn't that wet at all. Darn. Finishing with my hair, I tried to dry my kimono as best as I could. Suddenly, Rin called out the most horrifying name ever imaginable.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" she cried. Boom, boom, boom! It's the end of the world!

I felt a presence behind me and I gulped. Please don't let it be him, please don't let it be him. I turned around and just stared. Dear jeez! It's him! "E-Eto… Hi, Sesshomaru-sama." I said nervously. Do you know why I didn't want to see him at this moment? Because I was dripping wet. You would have thought 'that's not so bad', well you're wrong. If you were under his disapproving and slightly angry gaze you would have rather faced a family of crocodiles instead of this stiff lord.

He just kept staring at me. And staring. And staring. And… you get the drift. "W-What?" I managed to choke out. This is only my second day here and I already feel as if I'm being overruled!

"You weren't thinking about entering my castle now, were you?" he said in that stiff voice of his. "Since when did I say you could go swimming?"

Arrogant prick. Who said I needed his permission? "I fell in, I didn't want to go for a swim." I replied. Suddenly, I wasn't so nervous anymore. I could take this guy on. Maybe not physically but I can verbally!

He ignored me and addressed Rin without his eyes ever leaving mine. "Rin. Go fetch Jaken and have him bring a new set of clothes." He ordered.

Rin smiled at him and nodded. She wasn't all that wet so she wouldn't be dripping in the hallways. Good. I didn't want to get her in trouble with this guy. But then again, something told me that she wouldn't get in trouble anyway. Was he playing favourites or was he just picking on me? I'll go for the later.

She bounced away and left me all alone with a demon lord. Great. I was soaked to the bone and was about to face off with an icicle. Not the best scenario in the world but I'll take it. It could be worse you know. Why the heck should I be in trouble because I fell in? It's like blaming someone for eating a toad because they have to! If you didn't get it then just ignore the sentence all together.

"Why, may I ask, are you outside wandering in and out of my castle?" he asked flatly.

"Because I was thirsty." I replied just as flat. I had a feeling I had a neutral face on. Good. It boosted my confidence a bit. "You can't expect me to stay in the room all day. I need to get up and walk, you know." I snapped.

His face didn't change. "You could have just walked inside your room." He stated.

I clenched my fists by my side. "You want me to look like some kind of loony-bin?" I asked. "I'd look like some kind of mental person who has nothing better to do than walk in circles."

"Aren't you?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

My anger flared. "Do you want me to?" I retorted. "Do you want me to be some deranged person wandering in your house?" I asked. Ha. Got him there.

He lowered his eyebrow and started at me impassively. "What? No snappy remarks?" I smirked. Too late. I couldn't take those words and stuff them back in my mouth. Arg! Frustrations!

In a flash, before I could even blink, he had a clawed hand around my neck. It wasn't touching me but it was there, hovering over my skin. I could feel his demonic aura so close to mine and something inside me started stirring. I gulped. His hand may not be touched mine but it could rip out my throat in less than a second. I have no doubts that he would kill me if he wanted to. We weren't that close here and I know we weren't that close in the past.

"It would do you well to keep your mouth shut around me." he said icily. It was weird. His voice seemed to make me colder. I couldn't help but feel as if he hated me. What the heck did I do? We've only met twice and he hates me like I killed his mother or something.

My eyes widened. **Did **I kill his mother? Jeez, I hope not. I couldn't see myself killing anyone. But then again, I have no idea who I was, or, in a matter of fact, who I **am**. Maybe I did something really wrong in the past for him to be so edgy around me. I could see it. He's never relaxed around me and always watching. Watching… now there's a topic I would like to talk about.

"Hey." I said in an accusing tone. I glared at him as fiercely as I could with my status. "Are you following me wherever I go?" I asked with a frown. I haven't forgotten about his claw. Who could forget something that may end your life in mere microseconds?

He didn't answer for awhile and I was beginning to think he was just a crazy stalker pervert at heart. And then he answered, smashing my little theory. "I do not follow you." He stated plainly. Was it me or did he sound bored? "It is a lord's job to be aware of his home. I cannot have you wandering around."

There. There was that little spark in his voice. It sounded so much like a threat. Feeling a little bit bolder, I stared at him straight in the eye. "Why do you hate me so much?" I asked. I knew he hated me. I could see it in his eyes. Why did he take me in anyway if he despises me so?

Silence. That was the reply. After what seemed like a millennium, he answered. "I do not hate you." He said slowly. "Nor do I believe you are a friend or ally. You are merely a person I choose to tolerate." He said.

He was not telling the truth. Well, not telling the whole truth anyway. I pressed on. "Why?" I asked.

He frowned at me and I saw the annoyance in his eyes. "Such a question is unworthy of my answer." He replied not too helpfully.

I was getting a little bit annoyed too. Darn it, he was so arrogant! My headache started up again. I have no idea why. I glared at him again and slapped his offending claw away from me. "You may be the lord of this castle but that does not mean I am beneath you." I started. Okay, it may not be true but this prick needed a good lecture. "Stop acting like I'm a waste of your time! If I am then you might as well kill me now!" I yelled.

At the end I was hyperventilating. I didn't mean to say that last bit. Honest. Just caught up in the moment you know. It seemed like Sesshomaru didn't understand because his claws were tightly around my neck and he was lifting me a couple of feet off the ground. I held his wrist tightly and gasped in air. I couldn't though. He really doesn't care if I die, doesn't he? I glared at him despite my current situation. Fine then. If he wanted to kill me then I'll go down with dignity. I might even try to fight him. I know, crazy of me to think that but hell. What do I have to lose? Nothing.

Just then I heard a croaky voice from a couple of meters away. "S-Sesshomaru-sama?" it squeaked. Sounded male but I wouldn't confirm it at the moment. I couldn't crane my neck to see who it was since said lord had a vice grip on said neck. Heh. Sorry. Just found that sentence funny. And yes, I may be deranged.

Sesshomaru's head ever so slightly turned to the direction of the voice. "Jaken." He addressed in a very plain manner. He let go of my neck and for the second time that day I gasped in precious air. I looked up and glared at him heatedly, daring him to slice my head off. He looked at me once before he turned his back on me. "Take care of this nuisance. I have no time for the likes of her." and it seemed as soon as he said that, he disappeared.

A breath I didn't know I was holding escaped my dry lips. Wow, that was a close one. He didn't kill me after all and I was relieved. Maybe I did go temporarily insane during the last minutes. It sure seemed like it.

I heard footsteps coming closer to me and a few grumbles about 'annoying humans' and 'this job is so not worth it'. "Hey, wench. Are you going to sit there wet all day or are you going to change?" the voice asked.

I turned my head around and my eyes widened at the sight. Right next to me was an overgrown toad. It had large, bulgy yellow eyes and it had warts all over its green body. It had clothes on but it did not make it look anymore normal. Its lips seemed to be poking out like a beak and I didn't believe he had a nose. And so, I did the most natural thing any girl would do. I screamed.

I ended up backing away from the ugly… **thing** and once again slipping into the stream. I screamed again when I felt the familiar sensation of falling backwards and the hard splash on my back as I sank to the bottom. It wasn't the same the second time round. I had to admit, it was colderthe second time round.

I gasped for breath again when I hit the surface. How many more times am I going to do this? When I swam to the edge to get myself out I found the toad-like thing staring at me, its face mere centimeters away from mine. And so I did it again. I screamed. I backed away and splashed water onto it for the hell of it. Anything's better than nothing right? Unless the green blob absorbed water to make it more ugly. Uh… never mind that thought.

"Confounded human! Stop your splashing at once!" it demanded in a very authoritative voice. I stopped splashing and just stared at it from a good way away. It was soaked just like Rin was, not very soaked. Damn. I need some splashing lessons. "Get out here! Sesshomaru-sama's orders were for you to change kimonos. Do not be so stupid as to go against him!" it yelled.

Cautiously, I started my way out of the water. I didn't feel bad about disturbing it again. All my focus, to my horror, was on the talking blob. "W-Who are you?" I shivered.

He stared at me blankly for a moment before puffing out his chest in some sort of pride. "I am Master Jaken to you, mortal." He spat. "Sesshomaru-sama's loyal servant for over two hundred years."

I felt my eyes widen. Two hundred years? Wow! These guys were **old**. Then again, they didn't look old (except for thing in front of me). I know I'm human so I couldn't be any older than seventeen or so. I stared at it skeptically. "Are you a boy, girl or neither?" I asked curiously. That was rewarded by more shouts from the youkai and more questions from me. Yippee. I was having a blast.

-x-

Given the time, I would have killed the human before she uttered another word. But when Jaken arrived I thought through it first and found it would just have been a waste. She was intriguing and yet she was annoying. I didn't know whether it was worth it or not. Even when I held her life in my clawed hand she still looked down at me as her equal. She even had the nerve to narrow her eyes at my being. No one of her status would have dared done an act so disrespecting and challenging to my authority. If they did they would have predicted their deaths. But why didn't I kill her when she had done it? Simple. Because there was no need. It would have been a waste of my time and effort. That was also the reason why I tolerated her.

I did tell the truth when she asked me those questions. I didn't hate her nor did I care about her wellbeing. She was just there, a speck of dust in my life. She was not important. Just a form of entertainment.

She was not ready to go back to my half-breed brother and his companions. I still smelt the stench of illness hovering over her body and aura. In fact, as I watch them from a far, I would guess that she would catch a cold or fever. Jaken was not doing his job right. They were still yelling at each other while the miko was still unchanged and wet. No doubt will she catch an illness.

I stood there for awhile, just watching them with either of the two knowing about my presence. She sneezed. I smirked. It was amusing in a way. Rin suddenly came out and reminded her about her current state. I saw her cheeks darken with blood as she nodded and accepted the clothes that Jaken was holding for her.

With one last glance I took off at another direction. Not so far that I wouldn't know where or what she was doing. Just far enough so that her scent wasn't so strong. I needed to keep an eye out for her. The defiance in her eyes was surprising to say the least. She knew I would've killed her. She knew and yet she basically ordered me to. The spirit I've seen when she traveled with my half-brother was still burning in her eyes as if it hadn't changed. Such an unusual wench.

The day rolled on and I was getting slightly bored just standing there and watching their activities. They (Rin and the girl) were in the designated room I had chosen for her. It was an ordinary room, a guest room if you'd like. Rin continued to chat about everything that she found interesting and the miko just listened and nodded, speaking only when needed to.

I wondered how she could just sit there and listen to Rin's useless jabbering without going insane. Maybe she's immune to it because she already is mentally disabled. I haven't seen anything to prove otherwise. I wouldn't let Rin talk like that around my being. I'd either send her away or point out that she was talking too fast. It wasn't mean or harsh. It was just the truth. A child could not behave unless disciplined. Same goes for the miko. If she doesn't hold her tongue I will have to punish her in one way or the other. She could not show such disrespect for me.

After nightfall Rin yawned and Kagome ushered her to go sleep. She objected a few times, saying she wasn't sleepy but it finally got to her and she obliged reluctantly. I watched as Rin hugged Kagome around the waist and whispered what I thought was a goodnight. For some odd reason I felt a small tugging in my chest. She would never hug be like that. I mentally growled at myself. There was no need to want a child lay their dirty hands on me. What was this unwelcome emotion? Jealousy? Certainly not for something so petty.

She left the room and the miko stood there all alone. At first I thought she was going just stand there, staring at the door. But then she turned around and went for the other set of doors. She slid them open and leaned against the wooden rails. She looked at the moonlit pond and sighed, I guessed, was from exhaustion.

With a brief argument I decided to join her. There was nothing better to do anyway. I'd might as well have a verbal (or maybe physical) fight with her rather than bore myself to death just watching. When I landed beside her she gave a surprised squeak and turned to face me with wide, shocked eyes. When she saw it was me her face slowly turned neutral. I resisted a smirk. I wondered how long it would last.

"Sesshomaru." She said plainly. My eyes narrowed. Why had she not addressed me with the utmost respect I deserve? Instead of resisting a smirk, I resisted the urge to growl and hit her for her disrespect. She glanced at me as if I was not important and stared at the pond once more. To say this outraged me was an understatement. She was actually ignoring me, that little shrew. I couldn't even smell an ounce of fear on her at my presence. Even after our last encounter she still refuses to fear me.

"Miko, why are you outside?" I asked, I hoped, emotionlessly. If she thought that was a concerned question then she was wrong. I couldn't care less if she was killed tonight. I asked the question to simply question. I have the right to know.

She glanced at me again and I took satisfaction that I wasn't being ignored. "Why do you call me Miko?" she asked, ignoring my question. "That's not my name, last time I checked. You said my name was Kagome."

I stared at her with a very bored expression. Maybe I should have left her alone. That way I wouldn't have been answering all her idiotic questions. "Indeed, that is your name. However, miko is only a term for a female who holds spiritual power." I replied as simply as I could.

Looked like it wasn't simple enough since she stared at me with a blank expression. "What's spiritual power?" she asked dumbly.

I sighed lightly and closed my eyes. When I opened them again they were filled with the most patience I ever had. I turned around and stared at the pond, just like she was doing before I came. "Spiritual power is a pure energy source that could purify a demon at touch." I explained as slowly as I could.

"Why do I have them?" she asked.

"Because you were born with them." I almost snapped. Why was she asked such simple questions? If she actually thought about them I wager she could find out for herself.

"Then why do you call me miko? That isn't my name." she frowned. I could hear the annoyance and anger rising in her voice. I didn't answer. She already knew the answer because of her tone. It was because she was beneath me. I did not need to utter her name because I simply chose not to. I refuse to acknowledge her as one person because she hasn't done anything worthy of myself actually taking notice of her. Most of the things she has accomplished was sheer luck and hot-headedness. She hasn't done anything to be acknowledged as a person that was worthy of my notice. (A/N: Did that make sense?)

She glared at me then. I could feel it without even looking at her. She stared heatedly for a long time. For some reason her detesting look made me a little bit edgy. Slowly, with what I knew was a bored expression, I turned to face her. What I saw made me shocked even though I did not show it.

Her spiteful look was her own. I did not see any trace of Naraku's hold on her. But that wasn't what shocked him. It was that look in her eyes, the tears that swam inside her chocolate orbs that refused to come out. Why didn't they? I watched her as she blinked hard, trying to force the tears away. It worked slightly since there were less moisture in her eyes but not less vigor. "What ever you say, **demon**." she spat disgustingly.

My eyes widened in both shock and anger. What was she trying to show? Did she think that I was unworthy of her attention? That I was lower than her and therefore did not need to show respect? My vision flashed red for a moment and when they turned normal I was holding the miko by her throat. "Listen well, you disrespectful wench." I hissed as I glared fiercely at the struggling miko. "If you do not tame that tongue of yours I will be forced to rip it out, along with your throat." I growled.

She glared down at me, her tears coming back into her eyes. I didn't care though. Tears merely make me retch at the sight of it. I figured that anyone who cried in front of me was weak. "I'd like to see you try." She retorted, forcing the tears back in. "You said I was a miko and therefore I could purify you." She threatened.

I almost laughed at that. A miko? Able to purify my great demonic power? I did not believe that possible. Especially for an untrained child like herself. Instead, I settled for a cruel, detesting smirk. "Empty words, miko." I hissed angrily. "I do not appreciate lies." I stated as my grip on her gasping throat tightened.

Her hands shot up and grabbed the offending wrist, trying to pry them off. But her feeble human strength was no match for my own. I've had enough of this. My patience for this girl was running out quickly. She had disrespected me to such a level I could not overlook this. She needed to die. Who cared about seeing the look on my brother's face? I'd rather see her frightened, pleading look. It'll be more valuable and amusing. Tightening my vice grip on her throat, I gave her two last words. "Die, miko." Were the ones as I prepared to rip her throat out.

But then something happened. The small hands that had a hold of my wrist suddenly shined a light pink at the palms. Even though it such a faint and unruly glow it burned me like no other. I was forced to let go of her throat and retreat a step. I held out my damaged wrist and resisted a hiss. There were two handprints on my right wrists. They were burns, an imprint of the purifying energy she released into her hands. I stared at my wrist as if it was an unidentified item. It truly shocked me and I was sure that I let that show. This miko had let go her hidden, forgotten, spiritual powers in a life-threatening situation.

I regarded the hand carefully as I let it down by my side. I stared coldly down at her, sprawled across the floor, her once dangerous hands grasping her throat as she breathed in the cool night air around us. Her powers were not tainted. They were definitely pure or else it would not have harmed me like this. It was only a small glow but it burned me as if it were fire. If anymore was released I could not have predicted the damage it would have done. It was weak because she, herself, was weak. If she were fully recovered her power would have been at its peak. At least, that is my assumption.

So, if they were pure and untainted, then that would mean Naraku had no hold of her. No vile creature could harness the power of the pure. If they did, it would have turned tainted. I sensed no negative aura when her energy filed out. This was also an assumption. And because it's only a guess, I will not allow myself to be unguarded around her nor will I fully trust her.

She stood up a little bit shakily, using the wooden rails as support. Her fringe was covering her face, curtailing my vision from her expressive eyes. She continued to breathe in deeply, letting the air fill in her lungs and out. Her head slowly turned towards me, her dusky eyes making contact with mine.

What I thought I'd see in them was not there. I would have thought she was scared, frightened and very confused. Instead she was resistant, bold and foreboding. She felt like a vulnerable rabbit being cornered by a fox. She really was vulnerable under her exterior. She needed me. She **had** to trust me. She couldn't count on Rin to give her information because she hardly knows any. Same goes for Jaken. I'm the only one she knows that could help her out of her current amnesiac state. Without me, she is lost and completely helpless. It made me inwardly smirk that I had that kind of power over her. A very strong power.

Even though her eyes were threatening I knew she wouldn't harm me unless in the most desperate of situation. I decided to let her go for now. Maybe this game would be far more amusing than I previously thought it would be. I backed off, not literal in the sense. I made her know that I was not a threat by lowering my demonic aura around me. She would sense it instinctively. She would know that I was not a threat. At the moment.

By now, she had stood up straight, not needing any support for her to stand without fail. Her breathing was still deep and I could see the red markings on her throat that I have laid. "What?" she asked in a sort of raspy voice, not in the usual rebelling tone. "Changed your mind about killing me?" she asked bitterly. I never heard such a tone in her voice.

I didn't answer because the truth would just make her angrier. She was tired. I could see it in her eyes. There were still tears swimming around them and yet she still held them back. Why won't she cry? Well, why wouldn't she cry in front of **me**? I mentally smirked. This girl had more willpower and determination than I thought.

Suddenly, her legs started to give out as she swayed slightly on her feet. Her eyes started to droop and her aura started to grow weaker, retreat itself. Before she could fall I caught her by the waist. Her eyes were now fully closed and her body was limp. She was unconscious. She was more than just tired. She was exhausted.

With nothing better to do, I lifted her bridal style and slid the door open to her temporary room. I carefully put her down on the futon although there really wasn't any need to. I stared at her face. She was calm at the moment, no negative expression on her. She looked peaceful and yet I knew she wasn't. Inside there was a storm raging that I had no clue about. I can see it in her eyes.

My excitement for the day was over. I couldn't torment her in her sleep. I left the room, closing the door behind me, and stared at the pond she was gazing at before. Her slight illness was still there but for some reason it wouldn't go away as quickly as I presumed. Maybe Naraku's doing? I really had no clue.

I stared up towards the sky. It was almost a full moon. That miko would either cause a bunch of trouble or a bunch of amusement. I get the feeling that this rebellious wench would cause both.

-x-

Wow. I really didn't think it would turn out like that. Well, do you guys get it? You can see that this story will have a love/hate relationship. Aren't they the best? :) And I'm also having doubts about the categories for this story. Should it be a romance/drama or drama/humour or general/romance? I really have no clue! Can you guys help me out? It doesn't need to be any of the ones I mentioned. I'm just wondering if I put this story in the right categories. Please help me out!

Oh, and I've also noticed that I spelt Jaken wrong! How could you guys not tell me? I've always spelt Jaken with an r like Jarken. No one told me it was wrong! Oh well. Just wanted to point that out to the others who've spelt his name wrong! (Which is probably no one but me…)

And also thanks for all who reviewed! They are all who follows:

kittyb78, Shin Wal-New Moon-, elemental573, lady fairy goth, mangadreams, Callie-yue Lost dreams, knifethrower, Kur-Kag88, Kagome2691, blank (), v1cky84, InuSessgurl, franlynn, Jeannie and all those who I've missed! If so then sorry!

**Various Review Responses:**

**lady fairy goth - Lol. Yes. I really won't answer all those questions! If so then I will be revealing something not even I know! Lol. It's true. No idea what's going to happen so if you're going to ask me what's going to happen in the future then I'll be as clueless as you! Ha. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Callie-yue Lost dreams - Lol. Thanks! And maybe you can help me with the categories (as stated as above)! I tried to put some humour into her but I'm not really sure that it worked. Can you please help? And thanks for reviewing! Really! Thanks!**

**Kagome2691 - LMAO! Your review was funny! I know, I'm nuts but it really was funny to me! Thanks for reviewing! Appreciate it lots!**

**blank () - I had no idea if those bracket things were parts of your name so I'm asking you now. Are they? Anyway thanks for reviewing! That's all I wanted to ask and say. See ya!**

And that's it! I'll try to update soon! Bye guys and don't forget to review! Ja mata! Go click the little button on the bottom left-hand corner!


	4. To Mend

Memory's Shadow

To Mend

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to all who reviewed! You don't know how happy it made me feel! I'm glad that people liked it and thought it's original. I like to make different plots rather than the same plot over and over again. I hate those kinds of stories… Anyway please enjoy this chapter!

PS: I do not own Inuyasha. (But that won't stop me asking for it on Christmas! 5 days folks!)

Dialogue:

Hai - Yes

Eto - Um

Arigatou - Thank you

Onamae wa? - What's your name?

Iie - No

Miko - Priestess

Tajiya - Demon Exterminator

Kitsune - Fox

Neko - Cat

Hanyou - Half-demon

Inu - Dog

-x-x-x-x-x-

_'Love is not blind._

_It sees more_

_But since it sees more_

_It is willing to see less.'_

-x-x-x-x-x-

_"Get it now? My name's -. -!"_

_"I'm a fool. After all, - looked intelligent… and pretty."_

I don't believe in the word normal. There is no such thing. There's also no such thing as abnormal or weird or unusual. Where some people would think something's normal, others might think it's pretty odd. No, I do not believe in normal. Just an ideal way people wished to live. My ideal way of living is pretty basic. Live, eat, sleep, you know, the usual. I believe that eating dried up prunes and enjoying it is pretty… surreal. But take Jaken perhaps, I bet he loves dried up old prunes. I believe it's normal to get lost in very big places, I believe it's normal for people to trip randomly, I believe it's normal when some people start screaming and cursing out of the blue. Do you want to know why I think that's normal? Simple. Because I was currently doing all those three and I didn't want to admit to myself that I might seem… unordinary to others.

Glaring at the cool, wooden floor I lifted myself up from my elbows. Still cursing under my breath I started to stand up from my ungracious trip to the floorboards. I steadied myself by leaning on the walls as I continued to curse whatever I tripped on (which was probably nothing). I sighed to myself as I looked back and forth at the hallways. Yep, you guessed it. I'm lost. Didn't I tell you that I would?

Suddenly I felt a presence behind me. I turned cautiously and saw an empty corner. I could still feel the demonic aura. It was coming this way in a slightly rushed pace. Not a moment later did I see an aged demon appear from the corner and walk towards me. She stopped a few meters away and I took note of her flustered face. She was a pretty old demon. She had long silver hair with a bluish tinge at the roots that grew all the way to her waist. She was wearing formal yet normal looking clothes, sort of like a maid's or something. Her face was not crinkled and she had a sort of beauty radiating from her. I knew she was old, very old, but something about her made her appear younger somehow. Did that make sense? Probably not.

She bowed for some unknown reason. She straightened up and smiled warmly at me but I could still see the worry in her eyes. "Excuse me, Kagome-sama, but I heard a crash in this direction and a few screams. Are you all right?" she asked me in a worried tone.

I laughed nervously and returned her smile sheepishly. "H-Hai." I answered truthfully. "That was me." I admitted with the heat coming to my cheeks.

She looked at me questioningly. "What do you mean, my Lady?" she asked in confusion.

I scratched the back of my head. Oh boy, this is going to be humiliating. "I tripped." I confessed.

But her confusion only grew as she looked frantically for something on the floor. "But how? I see nothing that you may have tripped upon." She informed.

I gave a nervous laugh. Hehehe… "Well…" I dragged. "I sort of… tripped… over my own feet." I said embarrassingly. I considered lying but I thought that a demon would probably scent out my lie. Besides, I'm not a deceitful person. Evil smirk here.

She stared at me wide eyes for a moment in silence. Her eyes were light gold if you were curious (sort of like Sesshomaru's but a bit different). Probably weren't. Who cared about the colour of someone's eyes? I do. It gave me comfort that I knew what people's eyes looked like. Don't ask me how or why. Maybe I just like the colours of some of them. Like Sesshomaru's. His eyes are a nice gold and I wondered if all demons had unusually coloured eyes.

She continued to stare at me for awhile longer. I was getting slightly uncomfortable under her gaze but then I saw a light twinkle in her eyes. Was it… amusement? She gave me a small smile. Not as warm as before. This one was more like a smirk. I knew then that she was laughing at me mentally. "Interesting…" she murmured under her breath. I heard her but I didn't think she knew that. Louder this time, she spoke. "What are you doing out of bed, Kagome-sama?" she asked, dismissing the other topic. "In your state, it is my suggestion that you get more rest."

I frowned at her. Why did everyone think that? Oh yeah. Now I remember. Did I mention that I had a mild cold? It isn't big. My nose is just a little stuffed up and my voice sounds a bit funny but that's it. It'll go away in a few days. And also that headache. Sometimes it would go away and then come back. I had it a few minutes ago but when this demon appeared it was gone. Weird, ne?

"It's all right. I'm fine." I reassured her. Then something struck me. "How did you know my name?" I asked. I didn't even know hers! And not to mention I only found my name three days ago. Yes, this is my third day here. This morning I woke up on my futon. I guessed I must have passed out or something. I was still angry with Sesshomaru and I will not forgive him unless he apologizes. Heh. 'Good luck with that' is what you probably thought just then.

What happened that night really amazed me. I couldn't believe I harmed Sesshomaru like that. And I couldn't believe that I had those kinds of powers. I can totally kick his ass! Well, not really. Some people just like to dream.

"Sesshomaru-sama has alerted all his servants of you, milady." She said with another bow. "He has commanded us to treat you with the utmost respect during your stay."

I gulped. What the hell? Why would a jerk do that? I thought he would have put all the people in this castle against me. Not a very bright thought since everyone here is a demon, Rin and I excluded. "Well, eto, you can just call me Kagome." I told her. I sneezed then. Perfect timing. I coughed and continued. "I'm not really big with formalities." I added with a smile.

She looked up at me with yet another amused expression. What did I do? Something told me that this nice looking lady is not what she seems. "On the contrary, my Lady," she started with a small smile. Maybe smirk. No idea. "Milord has ordered us to treat you like the lady of this household. I could not go against his orders." She said.

Something also told me that she doesn't always follow them in the first place. I put my hands in front of me, waving them slightly. "No really! It's fine!" I said nervously. I did **not** want bowing demons whenever I met one. And I did not want them to be so formal around me. It forced me to act formally too and if I wasn't I felt foolish. "Kagome is just fine. Don't worry about what Sesshomaru said. If he gets mad then you can just call me all right?"

Her eyes widened with surprise, a slight spark of confusion in them too. I briefly wondered why. I replayed what I said in my mind. Was it because I didn't address Sesshomaru with a 'sama' or was it because I was practically telling her to go against her real master? I didn't know and I really didn't care.

As she was reading my face her shock subsided and was replaced with amusement again. "So, you're offering me your protection?" she asked slyly. I believed she was up to something. There was trickery in her light honey eyes. At that instant she didn't look so old. She looked like a very treacherous child then.

I gulped. What did it mean if I gave someone my protection? "If I gave you my protection would that mean you'd stop calling me 'Kagome-sama'?" I asked nervously. Oh boy, what was I getting into?

She nodded with a smile on her face. This smile was warm but it didn't reach her eyes. I shivered mentally. She seemed like a trusting person on the outside… "I will also tell the others in this castle about your dislike to formalities. If you offer us your protection from Sesshomaru-sama, we will do as you say." She said softly.

"What does it mean, you know, giving my protection?" I asked.

She eyed me carefully, taking in the bruises on my neck. I didn't bother to hide them. The bruises were like imprints of Sesshomaru's claw last night. It made me choke just thinking about it. "I believe you earned that mark from the lord by calling him by his first name, correct?" she asked.

I nodded. I wondered how she knew. Could she be a psychic? I really doubted that. "Those markings were because you addressed him so informally. There are only two reasons why people call others by their first name only. It could be because they're long-time friends or a family member, or they could use it out of spite and disrespect. I believe you did it for the latter." She said solemnly.

Again I nodded. Where was she getting at? "If we disobey one of the lord's direct orders than we, too, will be punished. You got off lightly for a reason unknown to me. Probably by his respect for you or because you are a guest." She paused and her eyes met mine. "If we were to go against his orders than we'll be punished more thoroughly."

I blinked at her. "But surely he wouldn't hurt you guys so badly." I protested. "It's only a name for goodness sakes!"

She nodded. "Yes, a name but it means so much more. If we disobey it's not only disrespectful but also a challenge to his authority. A demon lord like himself would not have any of that." she said gravely. "Giving your protection to us is like giving your word. If we do as you say and the lord gets angry at us, it will be you who defends us and stands up for the command you had given us."

I pondered on the thought. That didn't seem so bad. I could handle myself against him. Besides, there won't be any killing or anything. Just an argument. A verbal argument. I could handle that. I sighed mentally. Why were we talking for so long about this topic? "Yeah, all right." I said gruffly. Another sneeze. Forget about it. "Just don't be so formal around me okay?" I said with a sincere smile.

She smiled back at me. There was satisfaction in her eyes but also some hidden enjoyment. There was a sick feeling in my stomach. I just agreed to something bad, didn't I? "Wonderful!" she smiled, showing off one of her fangs. I realized then that she was a canine demon, like Sesshomaru. I should have known earlier, since her aura and appearance was slightly similar to the stick-in-the-ass lord. I briefly wondered if they were related but I dismissed that idea. Why was a royal dog dressed up in servant's clothes and wandering around the castle like one?

I smiled at her. "So, since you know my name, what's yours?" I asked.

There was slight hesitation on her face for a moment before she answered. "My name is… Takara." She answered with a satisfied smirk. She looked past me and then met my eyes again. "Sorry, Kagome, but I must go now. Lots of work in the house of a lord, you know." She winked as she walked past me gracefully.

I turned around, intent on calling out to her, but when I turned she was already gone. I stood there with my mouth shut and my eyes blinking. Great. I was just about to ask her directions and she leaves. And just like that too. Like a magician or something. I sighed and continued my journey around and around the blasted home. I didn't pass anything familiar which made me even more nervous. Where the hell was I? And were greetings with the servants so weird? I wondered if the others were like her.

I came towards a dead-end and I gave a loud groan. I had to admit, I was getting kind of tired. And it wasn't even afternoon yet! Well, at least I think it isn't. Last time I checked it was still late morning. Who knows how much time passed since then! I groaned again and made my way back. Shouldn't there be someone working around these parts? Like a demon cleaning the floors or something? That way I could have just asked them for directions.

Getting slightly tired of just walking around aimlessly, I opened one of the slide doors to check if anyone was inside. The first door contained an empty room. Great. I tried the next door. It was a storage area with many various household items. I was too lazy to name them at the moment. The third door revealed a bedroom of sorts. Nothing special so I closed it.

I sighed and forced my legs to keep on moving. Around the corner I accidentally bumped into someone. There was a loud 'oof' and I fell on my butt. After rubbing the sore appendage I stared beside me and saw another on the ground on her hind. "Gomen." I muttered, picking up the dirty cloths and towels that she dropped.

She opened her eyes and stared wide-eyed at me. I looked up and gave her a questioning look. Before I could say anything she spoke first. "Oh! Gomen, gomen, gomen!" she said panicked as she picked up the dropped items with me. Completing the task, we both stood up and I gave her the things I picked. She accepted it gratefully. "Arigatou, Kagome-sama." She said as she bowed.

I smiled. "No worries." I replied. What? Takara couldn't get word around so quickly. I'd rather she explain it than me explaining it all over again. She was also a demon (no surprises there) and she looked to be my age although a bit older. She had short black hair and her skin was deathly pale. She looked intimidating at first but her personality ruined the effect. "Onamae wa?" I asked politely.

She looked at me with a baffled expression before she bowed again. "T-akkako, Kagome-sama." She answered nervously.

I smiled at her again as she straightened up. Her childish antics reminded me of someone but I couldn't remember whom. "Takkako-san, do you need any help with what you're doing?" I asked. I might as well help her get her chores done. I was bored to death and I couldn't find Rin. And plus, since I was lost, I might as well get around and actually know where I'm going, ne?

She stared at me with eyes like saucers. "I-Iie!" she almost yelled. "I couldn't possibly ask for you help, Kagome-sama!" she cried.

I waved a hand in front of me. "Really! It's fine! I was getting bored out of my wits anyway." I reassured her with a smirk.

Looking at me, she seemed to relax after awhile. "Gomen, Kagome-sama." She said softly. "I just get nervous when meeting new people." She smiled at me then. A genuine, welcoming smile. Not nervous at all. "If you really want help you can help me clean these." She said, gesturing to the bundle in her arms. "O-Of course, that's only if you want to, that is." She added with a squeak, her cheeks red from embarrassment.

I laughed out loud. I really did and I hoped that it wasn't making her feel worse. It was like she had a split personality. At first, she was really nervous and just a few moments ago she was all calm and whatnot. And then she turned back to being nervous again for no reason! It was funny and if you didn't find it funny then too bad. Less laughs for you.

"Lead the way, Takkako-san!" I giggled.

She laughed quietly along with me and we started our way out. I followed her while we chatted silently. We came to a set of slide doors and we went inside. It was like an indoor bathhouse except this was for cleaning garments. We knelt beside the water and began to clean up. Curiosity got the better of me as I asked a question while we cleaned the material in the cool water. "How long have you been serving in here?" I asked.

She didn't stop cleaning when she answered. "About seven years." She answered. "My mother was working under Sesshomaru-sama and so was my father. He paid my parents charitably since we were a pretty poor family and were barely holding on. And then my father died one night and so I had to take up his place. He died because of a priestess." She said resentfully, her eyes narrowing.

I looked at her sadly. I was a priestess, miko, so should I be feeling regret? Who cared about the answer because I was regretting it anyway. "Why did the miko come to purify your father?" I asked softly.

She continued to wash. I've stopped entirely just to watch her. "She told him that it was the request of the neighboring village." She said quietly. "We didn't do anything wrong. Really we didn't. But they saw us as a threat and a nuisance. Considering we're demons and all. And you know how it is between the two races." She concluded,

I didn't know what to say. How could the villagers do that? It was unfair and cruel. "I'm sorry." I said solemnly. I regretted ever asking. "You do know that I'm a miko too, right?" I asked softly. I didn't want any negative secrets if we were to become friends.

She stopped her work and turned to me. She gave me a small, sad smile. Her eyes were brimming with tears but she forced them in. I noted that her eyes were gray. "It's okay." She said. "I know. Who could mistake your pure aura? I already knew you were a miko anyway, before I even met you. Sesshomaru-sama told us all the night you entered our castle."

I stared at her wide-eyed. She knew and yet she didn't act coldly or resentfully towards me. I found that surprising for some reason. "Sesshomaru informs you guys a lot." I told her.

She looked at me with surprised eyes as her mouth opened in a soft gasp. She quickly regained posture and smiled at me again. "Yeah, he's a good lord."

I turned and continued my work. "Really?" I asked with a small snort. I couldn't really do it though because of my stuffed nose. "From the impressions he gave me, I would have thought he cared about no one."

Coming out of her momentary shock she continued with her work as well. "Your encounters with the lord were not good?" she asked.

"Nope. Worst ones I could ever remember." I said truthfully. Did she know I had amnesia? Better not mention it.

She paused for awhile before she answered. "They're just bad first impressions, that's all." She said in his defence. "Sesshomaru-sama really is a pretty good demon. You've met Rin-sama, right?" she asked.

I almost let the towel I was washing slip from my fingers. Why was she addressing Rin in such a respectful manner? "Yeah." I replied hesitantly.

"Sesshomaru-sama hates humans. All of them. He's merciless when it came to the mortals. He'd rather kill them than associate with them." she started. "But then this little child comes along and he accepted her. A human child. The entire castle was in an uproar when he brought her home. He told us that she'd be accompanying him in his travels and to treat her with a great deal of respect. He wouldn't explain how or why he took her in but we were all told by her that Sesshomaru-sama saved her life."

My eyes widened. That prick? Saved her life? No. "Really?" I voiced in shocked tone. "Why does he hate humans so much?" I asked.

She sighed. "It was before I was born and no one dares to speak of it. He just hates humans to the bone. I guess something must have happened to him when he was little. I've never seen anyone who despises humans with so much passion. That's why I was so surprised when he took in the human child, Rin-sama, and then you."

I continued my work. She glanced at me, stopping her wash. "He isn't all that mean and cold once you get to know him." she said softly. "I never had any one-to-one encounters with him but he treats his workers respectfully. He really is respected by all the demons that work for him. We just don't know what he's like without his mask."

She continued working through the garments as I continued to help her out. Suddenly, after hearing her speak with such pride and respect for him, I kind of felt ashamed and regretful. I did act a little bit rashly last night, I guess. And I couldn't blame him that he doesn't use my name. I haven't done anything to have him respect me. I was just garbage he found on the ground that he took into his home. Maybe I was a little bit ungrateful. Just a little bit. I mean, he was the one who gave my name in the first place.

And I don't really think there was any reason calling him demon. I should've had more respect for the person who let me into their home. He could've just left me to rot but he didn't. He shouldn't need to apologize to me, it was the other way around. I guessed I was just letting out all my frustrations on him, which really wasn't fair. He'd done nothing but help me and I yell at him for it, disrespect him and even attack him (well, not really attack. It was for self-defence but you get me right?). And he didn't have to bring me to the futon. He could have just left me there, on the floor outside. But he didn't. That's what bothered me.

He really has helped me and I've done nothing to repay him back. I was being ungrateful. And from what I've heard from Takkako, he didn't even like humans. Hated them even. And I am one and so was Rin. And here I thought he had a cold, hard, unmerciful heart. It was cold, yes, it was hard, yes, but it wasn't unmerciful. He has showed me mercy throughout my time here. Like yesterday, he spared my life twice. One near the stream and the other outside my designated room.

"If you wanted to find this lord." I started quietly. "Where would you find him?" I asked.

She had already completed most of the washing while I only finished one. That showed how useful I was. I was probably spacing out or something. "He's usually in his study." She replied. "Or outside in the gardens. But he mostly spends his time out of the castle, taking care of his territory and looking out for intruders. You know, like any other demon lord." She said as she stood up.

I stood up too and helped her put the wet yet clean clothes onto a rock. "We'll leave them here." She informed me. She glanced at my direction with a sweet smile. "Would you like me to take you to his study?" she asked. "Or can you find it on your own?"

Another blush rose to my cheeks. "I-I think it'll be best if you lead me." I said.

She giggled lightly and led me out of the indoor washroom. Or whatever you call it. Don't ask me darn it! Again we twisted through turns and binds and finally I started to recognize the area. This place was the place where Rin took me when I was to see Sesshomaru for the very first time.

She stopped and she sniffed the air slightly. "Hmm…" she pondered with a frown. "Sesshomaru-sama isn't in his study." She said softly (did I forget to mention that she was a neko demon?).

But I wasn't really paying attention to her. I felt his demonic aura. Sesshomaru's demonic aura. Why couldn't Takkako sense it? "It's all right, Takkako-san," I said quietly as I gave her a smile. "Arigatou. I think I can work my way from here." I said.

She looked hesitantly at me. "Are you sure, Kagome-sama?" she asked.

"Hai." I said.

"All right…" she said doubtfully. "Don't get lost all right? From what I've heard, you've only been here for three days. I've known no human who memorized this place in a few days. Rin-sama even had a hard time getting around here and she got lost frequently. It took her at least a week to know how to get around this place."

"I'll be fine." I reassured her as I started walking away. "Thanks again! I really had a good time with you!" I said truthfully.

She waved back at me with a smile. "Likewise, Kagome-sama." And with that, I lost sight of her.

I continued to walk. It wasn't aimlessly. I knew where I was going. Well, I knew **who** I was going to anyway. I could feel his demonic aura and I was currently following it. How come Takkako didn't sense it? I certainly did and she's been around the prick more than I have. She should be able to recognize it better than me so why was I the only one to sense it?

I had decided that I would go apologize to that guy. It really wasn't my fault actually. It was partly his fault although I couldn't see them at the moment. But still, I'll apologize. I judged him before I could really know him and that was against my belief. Plus, I disrespected him when it was uncalled for. But then again, he disrespected me first. But then he had a reason to do- ARG! Never mind. I'm getting flustered for no reason!

And then I saw him when I opened the slide doors to the stream Rin showed me yesterday. He stood proudly near the stream, watching the beautiful waterfall. The sun shined down and seemed to illuminate his bluish highlights as well as the waters. I've never seen him like this before. He looked serene, calm, while watching. His face, although turned away from me, wasn't so hard or cold anymore. Perhaps I did underestimate him. Just a tiny bit.

-x-

I sensed her presence before I even smelt her. She had such a unique aura, not like any of the other wenches in this time. Her aura was different, somehow more unique than the others. There was something hidden in her, something powerful. She's different from all the other mikos. Very different. I was becoming to grudgingly respect the girl. Especially when she approached me when my back was still turned.

I watched her from the corner of my eye as she stood next to me, her hands at her back. She watched the waterfall like I was previously doing. The wind swayed casually at our faces, making our long hair flatter ligtly behind us. As I watched her, she seemed different somehow. Never have I seen her so relaxed and aloof around my being. Did something happen? I didn't see any reason why she would be so comfortable around me after the events that took place yesterday.

"I wanted to apologize." She said suddenly, breaking the peaceful silence that this place had to bring. "About yesterday. It was uncalled for." She said quietly. I somehow got the feeling an apology out of her was rare. That was why I was prolonging the silence when she wanted a reply. She didn't want one though because she continued. "I guess I was just mad you know?" she asked rhetorically. "About not knowing who I am or who my friends or enemies are. Heck, I don't even know if I have a family. I could be an orphan for all I know." She laughed slightly, sadly. "But that's no excuse is it? I'm sorry, okay?" she concluded gruffly.

First thing that registered in my mind was that she apologized. I was slightly surprised. I thought she would be the arrogant, ignorant, stubborn wench that by brother was. But I was wrong. True, I did expect an apology out of her but I thought her pride would stop her. I thought that, like normal bad-tempered vixens, she'd have too much pride to admit she was wrong. Another fault. I remained silent. Forgiveness was not one of my strong suits.

Beside me, she sighed from what I thought was defeat. "Fine then you arrogant ass." She said playfully. "Whether or not you accept it is none of my business. I've apologized so you can't go saying that I haven't. If you accept it or not it's not my problem."

At her name for me I immediately tensed. But then I lost that tenseness after she finished talking. I just don't get this girl. She knows we're not on good terms and I could kill her whenever I want. And yet, she continues to play these little games that risk her life. Fascinating. And daring. "But I believe it is your problem." I replied. "If I don't accept it than you can expect a little blood from you." I said threateningly.

She didn't stiffen. No fear radiated out of her. I was getting slightly annoyed that she didn't see me as a threat at all. What was wrong with her? "Well, do you accept my apology?" she asked quietly, still staring at the crusading water.

I thought about it. I gave my answer. In silence. If she didn't know what that meant then a bother for her. We stared side by side at the glittering stream, at the raving fall, at the lush green grass around us. I didn't notice it before but with the way we were standing, the way we were acting, we seemed as equals. No longer did I see her as below me. She may be weaker, less intelligent and naïve but at the moment, she was my equal. Just for the moment.

"The burn I gave you." She started, a worried tone in her voice. "Is it all right?" she asked.

"I hoped by now that you would've realized that I cannot be seriously injured by a mere mortal." I said flatly. It wasn't entirely true. The burn she inflicted upon me was still on my wrist. My demon blood should have healed it by now but her purification energy had seemed to slower the process. It didn't matter. It'll be gone by tomorrow, that I was sure of.

I glanced at her and at her bruised neck. It hasn't healed fully yet but I thought it would have been a little darker. Perhaps it's her miko energy at work, healing her faster than any normal being. Another mystery to add.

"You know," she started once more and I was getting slightly annoyed by her chatter. "I won't ever call you demon again, all right?" she asked. I didn't answer. There was no need. "But I will not call you 'sama' either." she added boldly.

I faced her and my eyes narrowed. I thought we've been over this. She was just starting the problem all over again. She sighed again, probably sensing my cold glare. "It's not that I don't respect you, Sesshomaru." She said casually. "But technically, you are not my lord and therefore, I don't need to give you that title. I have no master nor do I have someone I take orders from. That, I am certain." She said defiantly. It probably was true. From my encounters with her she didn't seem to follow my little brother's orders. "And plus," she added. "I don't really like formalities that much." She smiled.

I let it slide. Her logic was pretty much understandable. And besides, I do not want to disagree than have another fiasco going on about the same thing. I guess you could say that she won this little battle. Think what you will but I know that sometimes a loss is more fitting than a gain.

There was once more silence with only the water and rustling trees making a sound. I smelt her nervousness and anxiousness after awhile. Now what's this girl's problem? "I suggest to enlighten me about your thoughts." I told her coldly. "Stop fidgeting and speak." Impatient, me? I wouldn't call myself that.

Her feet shifted a little as her gaze went downwards. "Well, um, the thing is…" she hesitated as a blush rose on her cheeks. I almost let out a smirk. Amusing. "I was just wondering what you know about me." she said all in one breath, her face pink. I think she's been hanging around Rin too much. This is the type of talk I expected from her, not a usually confident girl. Why did she find that topic embarrassing? I have no clue. Pft. Humans.

"We've only had few encounters before this." I told her. "I will not hide anything about it. Most of the times we met I tried to kill you." I said as if bored.

Her eyes snapped up to my face with a shocked expression. "Y-You tried to kill me?" she stuttered in disbelief. I didn't see why. I've tried to kill her two times yesterday.

"Do I need to repeat myself, woman?" I snapped.

She shook her head quickly, making her hair frail about. "I-Iie!" she said helplessly. "But why though? Did I do anything to make you want to kill me?" she asked.

I paused for a moment. Yes. She had. I was just thinking whether or not I should tell her. "You were…. A nuisance." I finished plainly. Before she could interrupt I continued. "You traveled with a group of companions." I explained. "A tajiya, a monk, a kitsune cub, a neko demon and," for some odd reason I paused.

Glancing beside me, I noticed that the names haven't effected her memories or at least jogged them. "Well…?" she coaxed. "And…?" she was curious. That I could tell.

"And an inu-hanyou." I finished quietly. Why did it bother me? It didn't.

Still her face remained blank. Didn't she recognize them? "Do you know their names?" she asked me. "Because none of those ring any bells. They were close to me, right?"

I nodded. "I presume they were." I answered. I really wasn't sure but they did seem close. "You six did seem to be friends."

She nodded but there was still confusion in her eyes. "But why don't I remember…?" she asked under her breath. She didn't know it but I heard her.

"I believe I have heard their names before." I started again. "The tajiya, her name was Sango. The monk, I believe, was named Miroku. The kitsune cub and the neko did not concern me so I did not bother to know their names." It was true. The monk and the tajiya did pose as a slight threat, the cub and the neko were just pests.

"And what about this… inu-hanyou?" she asked me curiously.

I paused. I did know that this wench cared deeply for my half-brother. I wondered if saying his name would make her remember anything. Only one way to find out. "Inuyasha." I said flatly. I didn't mention the fact that he was my half-brother because it really wasn't needed. I glanced at her again and this time my gaze stayed. "His name is Inuyasha."

-x-

A/N: Muhahahaha! Left it at a cliffie! All right! I think this is the first cliffie I made in this story, right? Let's celebrate! -gets out party hats and confetti- YOOHOO! -cough- Anyway… I'll give anyone a free cookie where I got the name Takkako from! Come on! You must know who she is! Anyway I was going to continue it but then I realized that this was over 6000 words! I was like, HOLY MOLY! And so I stopped. (-.-) That's how I got the cliffie. Lol.

And no one suggested a new category so does that mean that it's all right the way it is? Good. I don't really want to change it either.

Thanks to:

InuSessgurl, Kagome 2691, Mangadreams, Callie-yue Lost dreams, Akira Valentine, v1cky84, Simma, Nicola19 and Finchette! Sorry to all those who I've missed out!

**Various Review Responses:**

**Callie-yue Lost dreams – AHAHA! Your review was funny! If they switched personalities it WOULD be entertaining… and a little creepy. I can't really picture Sesshomaru smiling and tripped randomly. Lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Akira Valentine – Thanks! Like I mentioned before, I like different plots too. Not the same plots with only a minor twist in it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Finchette – Love ya penname! –cough- anyway thanks for reviewing! I can't tell you much but I do know that Kagome won't run away. You can count on that! And they'll find out about Kagome when they see each other. Kayz? Anyway thanks again!**

Thanks everyone! And don't forget to review, all right? I'll see you all later!


	5. To Hope

Memory's Shadow

To Hope

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed! I love them so they really make me happy! And I'm sorry I updated so late. You should know how busy it is with Christmas and New Year and stuff. Oh! Which reminds me… I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and had a great New Year! At South Bank, the fireworks weren't that great as last year's. It was shorter and it wasn't that BOOM BANG POP! Sort of thing. Oh well, still great! Hope you enjoy the chapter and remember I do not own Inuyasha.

Dialogue:

Miko - Priestess

Ningen - Human

Gomen (nasai) - Sorry

Hajimemashite - How do you do?

Watashi wa - desu - My name is -

Dozo yoroshiku - I'm pleased to meet you

Arigatou - Thank you

Hai - Yes

Sugoi - Amazing/Wow

Ramen - Instant Noodles

Sempai - Teacher

Edo - The village Kagome entered when she first went through the well. The village where Kaede lives.

Kitsune - Fox

Hanyou - Half-breed

Oyasumi (nasai) - Good night

-x-x-x-x-x-

_'A man was walking on the beach. There were two pairs of footprints behind him. They signified his journey through life._

_One was his print and the other was the Lord's._

_But when he looked back, he found that in his most desperate times there was only one pair of footprints along the beach._

_He turned to the Lord and asked: "Why is it that when I most needed you, you abandoned me?" _

_But the Lord beside him answered: "My child, my son. I have never left your side. Where you only see one footprint, it was I who had carried you."'_

-x-x-x-x-x-

_"Once her body has digested the - - - -, none of us will be able to stop her! Well girl? Do you want to die here with me?_

_'No… I won't die… Not in this… stinking __**hell**__! Live again, -!'_

"His name is Inuyasha."

The way he said that name seemed so hollow, so empty. And he kept looking at me weirdly; as if he was expecting something to happen or for me to say something special or whatnot. Our gazes lingered for a long, long time and silence dominated the air. The distant sounds of the waterfall barely reached my ears. It was like his golden eyes were hypnotizing me or something. His look really was intense and I had no idea why.

Inuyasha. That name… it… "I…" I started slowly. "Inu…" and that's when it happened. A small tingle started its way from my toes and gradually went higher and higher. I felt a sort of ticklish sensation reached my face and I scrunched up my nose. "I… I… I… I-ACHOO!" I sneezed effectively. It was a good thing I turned my head away from him or else… well, you know what happens when you sneeze. And no, I did not have snot coming rapidly down my nose thank you very much.

I groaned like I was ill (which I technically was) and felt a blush rising to my cheeks. Slowly, I turned to face the demon lord. What I saw made my eyes widen. He was smirking at me. Actually smirking at me with amusement dancing in his eyes. And I felt my temper rising. The jerk. I was sick for goodness sakes! "Wipe that smirk off your face, mister!" I said angrily.

But he kept smirking as he turned his face away from me. Indeed, the only thing that name made me do was sneeze. Urg… what did he expect anyhow? But that name did ring a small tiny bell though. Just like all those other names he mentioned. I shrugged it off. He said that they were my friends right? I **should** be familiar with them.

When he didn't turn to face me again I glared at him. "Are you done laughing at me now?" I asked bitterly. I didn't really believe what I said. I didn't think this guy would laugh very much. He didn't exactly look like a clown here. Heh. A clown. I briefly imagined Sesshomaru dyeing his hair multi-coloured and doing cartwheels just to entertain kids. Ha. That **would** be a little freaky…

He turned to me and the smirk was gone, his eyes impassive once more. Sigh. You can't win it all at once, right? "Do any you remember anything about the beings I have just mentioned?" he asked me emotionlessly.

I thought about it. Nope. They didn't jog my memory. I didn't remember anything about them. Heck, I didn't even remember how they looked like. Oh well. I shook my head. "No sir-ee, Sesshomaru." I saluted with a very low voice. Don't ask me why. I just felt like being random around the stiff.

He quirked an eyebrow at me and I almost let out a giggle. He was confused! Yay! He turned away from me again but this time I joined him, staring out into the forestry scene. "Why did we travel?" I asked him, this time normally.

"You all had the same goal." he started. "It was to kill an evil hanyou that had caused havoc in each of your lives."

My head snapped towards him, giving him my complete attention. Whether he thought this was bad or good I had no idea. "What?" I asked. "What did he do?"

He sighed lightly that I barely heard it. I think he was getting a teeny-weeny tired of explaining things to a forgetful human. Meh. Too bad for him then. Patience is a virtue, you know? Man did I hate that saying. "Your little traveling group did not interest me much." He said carefully. "I did not bother to gather information about your separate goals." He said coldly. Jerk.

I sighed. Louder than he did. "All right, thanks for the info Sesshomaru." I said with only a little bit of sarcasm.

"You will be escorted back to your companions once you have fully healed." He said suddenly, hardness in his voice.

I stared at him wide-eyed. "W-What?" I asked in disbelief. He was going to send me away? Just like that? But I didn't even know these people! But then again… they were supposed to be my friends right? They wouldn't hurt me or take advantage of me, right? Riiight… "Okay, wait a second." I said with a frown. "Tell me, how long have I been separated from these… 'companions' of mine?" I asked. It was a thought that started to bug me when he told me I had traveling companions. If he was the one who has tried to kill me, then why was I with him and not with my supposed friends?

This was a question he seemed to have predicted. He didn't turn towards me, nor did he even look at me. His words were calculated, careful, and… amazingly, a little soft… "You have not been seen by your companions for two months." He said plainly.

My eyes widened. Woah. Two months was a long time. "And where had I been in the last two months?" I asked. "And why am I here with you, in your own home?"

There was silence once more and I felt dread coming onto me. I grasped my head, feeling a throbbing. I-I remembered him… Sesshomaru… At least I think it was him. I was somewhere dark and wet. Probably a forest floor or something. And then I saw two black boots… and he said something. Something I retaliated…

The pain in my head started to grow stronger as my headache worsened. It was… I think it was the first time I met him… the meeting I actually, barely, remembered. And then his words struck me. _"Miko, I thought you were dead…"_

And then my headache ceased. It was like it was never even there. I let my hands drop to my sides and felt tears sting my eyes. I looked up and saw Sesshomaru staring at me, an unknown emotion flitting through his eyes until it vanished. I wondered if I only imagined it. I didn't let my tears fall. I took a vow that I wouldn't cry in front of him. And so I sucked up my tears with determination. "I… died." I said flatly. My voice was so empty, so void of any emotion. But in the inside my heart was beating wildly as my blood began to cool. I died. It was the simple truth.

He nodded, confirming my fears. The tears almost fell but I blinked hard, forcing them back in. But, how come I didn't remember how I died? How come I didn't know why? Was I in an accident? Or did someone… someone murder me?

My heart clenched in my chest. He didn't need to say it. I already pieced the pieces together. I died and I was presumed dead of two months. And now here I was, walking and breathing. Or was I? I couldn't have been in a grave for two months and not have worms crawling out of me or have skin that was not decaying. What did that mean?

My whole reality felt like it was shattering before my eyes. I died. I shouldn't even be alive. Had I become a zombie? A walking corpse that just thought it was alive? My eyes widened like saucers. Or maybe I was a completely different person. What if I wasn't this 'Kagome' that Sesshomaru stated? What if I was actually someone else? I don't remember anything or anyone. Heck, I didn't even know my own name before Sesshomaru told me. What if they were mistaken? What if I wasn't really this girl that they all thought I was?

I was back to square one. I didn't **really** know my name. This **one** person just said my name was Kagome. What if it really wasn't? Kagome was dead, wasn't she? That meant she couldn't be alive… like me. And all of those names he mentioned weren't really familiar with me too. They didn't make me remember anything in the slightest, that was for sure.

And so, I have lost my real identity yet again. What a forgetful girl I was…

-x-

She just stood there, a pained expression on her face. Doubts and uncertainties flooded her eyes along with the tears she refused to spill. I realized then that she wouldn't cry in front of me. That was why she held back tears. Kagome died. I saw and felt her life end. I watched as her aura disappeared and heard her breathing stop. She died. But I also knew that this girl in front of me was her. She looked like her, she acted like her, she had the same smell as her. Not to mention the defiance. But there was only one way to find out if it really she really is the miko my half-brother traveled with.

My hand reached out and cupped her cheek. She stared at me in bewilderment at first before she leaned into my touch. This surprised me. Maybe she was so distressed that she was delusional. Well, even more delusional than usual anyway. With the tip of my fingers, I cut her cheek, slowly and shallow. Her eyes widened in surprise but she didn't move away from me. Odd.

The blood oozed down her cheek and onto my fingers. She didn't say anything. Good. I didn't want her to speak at the moment (in fact, I wished she would stop talking altogether but it's pointless to hope for the inevitable). I brought my hand to my face and sniffed at it. Then I poked out my tongue and licked her blood off my fingers.

When I put my hand down at my side I stared at her. She **is** the miko. She had the same blood. It was the same smell and the taste was the same too. I had no doubts. This was the girl, living and breathing. "What did you…?" she asked softly.

I turned away from her and started my walk back to the castle. When I answered her I didn't look back. "It would do you good not to have doubts about your identity." I told her with a very flat and bored voice. "You are that infuriating miko. You have my word." And with that, I disappeared behind the door, separating us by a mere paper wall. But her scent still lingered around me, mostly on my hand. The taste of her was still in my mouth as I rolled my tongue.

When I tasted her blood, it was pure and untainted. Just like how a miko's blood should be. It somehow… enticing. It filled me with a very weak desire but desire none the less. Her blood was not like any other ningens I have met. They screamed and they cowered before me, pleading for mercy which I did not give. But this girl, no, this young woman, she did not fear me. Even when I spilt her blood she did not flinch. She only stared at me with her questioning eyes.

I dark smirk had spread across my face. She did not fear me because she had not yet seen the bloodshed I could cause. She had already seen it but she had forgotten, making it as if she hadn't witnessed it at all. If she only saw how I fight in battle, I know that she would cower beneath me afterwards. She would not dare to defy me or speak to me in such an odd manner.

Indeed, I wanted to see her fear, to see her afraid of my power. I needed her to submit not stand as an equal. But her defiance, I believe, is what made her so interesting to me. When we argued a spark would ignite and the air around us would get warmer.

I stopped these thoughts from flitting through my head as my smirk vanished. I couldn't be attracted to such a vile creature. Well, she may not be vile but she was still human. All humans have something to hide, some dark secret to hold. But then again, all of us do.

-x-

_"Oh? It's the wench from before. You've come to die here with him? How sweet."_

_"You wish."_

Something about what he said, it made my confidence grow. I had no idea why he had smelt my blood and tasted it (which was kind of freaky) but he gave me his word and I think that's pretty big. I sighed, the turmoil in me beginning to calm. I trusted him. I really did. Right now, he was the one I trusted the most. He could kill me, yes, I know that but it would have to be for a good reason. He wouldn't kill me out of the blue because he felt like it. Plus, he said he would be returning me to my real companions. He wouldn't lie about that.

Getting away from my friends here kind of scares me. It was scary, to leave the people you trust to go to another group which you didn't know at all. Would he really do that? Send me to a group of people I hardly even know? Guess he would.

I saddened even though there wasn't any need. He told me himself that he tried to kill me many times before this and he had already tried to kill me twice in the first couple of days. But, despite all that, I felt… safe around him. Crazy, crazy, I know but still. That's how I feel…

-x-

"You're going away huh?" Takkako asked.

I sighed. "Yeah. When my illness is gone." I said. But it was getting better. It was yesterday when I had that talk with Sesshomaru and I hardly slept that night. Even with his word I was still uncertain, still doubtful. I needed someone else other than Sesshomaru who knew me and could tell me my name.

We were in the castle gardens, picking out medical herbs and whatnot. Some of the herbs reminded me of something. Don't ask me. "My cold is wearing out so I think it would be gone tomorrow." I told her. "But there's this headache I sometimes get."

She turned to me, her basket full of freshly picked herbs. "Headaches, Kagome-sa- I mean, Kagome?" she asked. Looks like… what was her name? Oh yeah, Takara, has gotten word around. Good. No more highly pronounced name for me!

"Yeah." I said again. "They come and they go. Do you think Sesshomaru would make me stay longer because of that?" I asked her while picking up a funny looking herb with purple veins. I mentally sweat-dropped. Weren't they poisonous? Maybe to humans… but not to demons. Whatever. I didn't really want to learn about demon biology.

Takkako looked at me with a small smirk, which I had never seen her wear. "You sound as if you're hopeful, Kagome." she said slyly.

I blushed. "I-I do not!" I stuttered with a growing hotness. I turned to her and gave her the most assuring smile while embarrassed. "I-I just want to spend more time with you and Rin-chan, that's all! I don't want to stay here because of that prick." I said as quickly as possible.

But she kept staring at me with her all-knowing smile. I've learnt a lot of things about Takkako while in my stay: 1) She could act shy in first impressions, when she's lying or when she's nervous. 2) She has this devious side which I have come to a conclusion that all demons have. 3) She seemed to read me like a book even though we only just met.

Not that I was saying I wanted to stay because of him! I just feel safer around him, that's all. I do **not** like him in that way. I know that for certain. And I'm really serious here. It's not that denial poo that people often talk about. Hey! Look at that! Poo isn't in the dictionary! It has this red squiggly line under it! Ha! I know something the dictionary doesn't know! Ha, ha! Cough. Never mind.

She returned back to her work with a serious expression. It surprised me somewhat. What happened to her sly expression she had on earlier. "Takkako-san, what's wrong?" I asked in concern.

She shook her head, a soft smile graced her lips. "Nothing, Kagome. Gomen. I was just thinking about something."

I stared at her for awhile before I let the matter drop. Oh well. We weren't that close. She could hide secrets from me. When we finished picking the herbs we went back into the castle. Takkako led me to the kitchen where I was greeted by other demons. She introduced me to all of them.

"This is our chef, Kaya-san." She said as she gestured to one of the cooks. She was a demon (no surprise there) with grayish white hair. From her wrinkles and the way her green eyes portrayed experience, I believed that she was very old. Probably older than Sesshomaru. Brr. That's a creepy thought…

I bowed to her when she did the same. "Hajimemashite." I said politely. "Watashi wa Kagome desu." I said as I stood up straighter.

The cook, Kaya, smiled at me warmly but something about her made me think that she was a little bit cocky. "I know who you are." She stated. "Everyone does. Who would forget the name of the human whom our lord so humbly kept in?" she asked with a smirk. Eep. They showed her fangs and they looked so very pointy. "A very rare action if you ask me."

I didn't know how to respond to that. Instead I just smiled nervously. "Oh stop it, Kaya!" another demon said merrily as she nudged the old woman softly in the ribs. "You're terrorizing our guest!" she lightly scowled. She was younger than the other demon. Way younger. She looked to be in her middle age. She had long light purple hair (lilac maybe? It really was unusual) that was braided tightly at the back. She wore an apron with the usual maid's outfit. She was beautiful. It was hard to imagine her being a mere servant.

"This is our dear friend, Aaya-chan." Takkako said sweetly. "She helps out Kaya-san with the cooking and cleaning. Sometimes she helps me out with some other various chores." She said.

She bowed at me and I did the same. "Dozo yoroshiku, Kagome-san." She said politely. "Yesterday, Takkako-san spoke very fondly of you."

I blushed. "A-Arigatou Aaya-san." I said nervously.

"Ooooh! Is this the new human Sesshomaru-sama brought in?" another voice yelled. The person with said voice appeared in front of me as if by magic. She was as beautiful as Aaya.. Maybe because they looked exactly alike. They were twins (sugoi. I never knew demons could have twins) except this demon had shorter hair and it was a tiny bit more darker. But there was something about her eyes that were different to Aaya's. They were perky and childish while her sister's were cunning and devious. Interesting combination.

I gulped. "H-Hai." I said meekly. So many people to introduce at once. And everyone here and such different personalities. And they were also demons… I was nervous. Really I was.

The newly arrived woman looked me up and down, her nose sniffing me. Her wide innocent eyes searched my face, then the rest of my body. It was getting mighty uncomfortable. After she finished inspecting me she stood back and stared at my eyes. I gulped. Such a weird and very unnerving girl…

After finishing her examination she closed her eyes and nodded, crossing her arms. "Okay. Okay." She said repeatedly. She opened her eyes and revealed her blue sapphire orbs that looked directly into mine. "She wouldn't be the best concubine for Sesshomaru-sama but she does seem pretty-"

I blushed ten-fold while the others scowled (Aaya and Kaya. Takkako just blushed like me). "Sekiko!" Aaya said crossly, interrupting her sister. "Don't speak to Kagome-san like that! You're going to embarrass her."

The demon, Sekiko, pouted and looked apologetically at me. Okay, maybe they weren't really twins. Sekiko seemed a lot more younger than Aaya. Probably just siblings then. Siblings that looked very much alike. "Gomen nasai, Kagome-chan." She said cutely. She was about the same height as me but seemed to be a little kid. Aaya was taller than her, by a couple of inches. How did I ever mistake them to be twins?

"I-It's all right." I said with a soft chuckle. The blush was still on my cheeks but it was fading now.

She smiled at me and introduced herself. "My name is Sekiko! But you can just call me Sekiko-chan!" she said merrily.

I smiled back at her and nodded. "Hai, Sekiko-chan." I said. Now that the introductions were finished I had no idea what to say next. And then I remembered. "Um, do you guys know where Takara-san is?" I asked them. Remember? The demon canine maid from yesterday?

Everyone gave me confused faces. "Ta… ka… ra…?" they repeated at the same time. All their faces were blank. And then, after a few more seconds, Aaya exclaimed loudly. "Oh yeah! Shem- I mean, Takara-san is doing some other chore around the castle. You don't see her very much since she's never at one place for too long." She said nervously.

"But who's-" Sekiko started but then was interrupted by the others.

"Yes, yes!" Kaya said loudly, over Sekiko's voice. "Takara-san is busy most of the time. All she does is work. You'd be lucky if you ran into her every now and then."

Takkako also joined in with a nod. "Takara-san is a really nice demon. Too bad she has so much work to do." She said sadly.

I glanced at Sekiko and found her getting angry. "Who is Takara?" she yelled. But Aaya covered her mouth and whispered something in her ear that I couldn't catch. Her face suddenly brightened up and she released a large O. "Yeah, now I remember!" she giggled.

I stared at them all. They were acting so… so suspicious. And Aaya was about to say something else before. I wondered what. Everyone regained their composure and Kaya asked me sweetly. "Kagome, would you like to prepare of tonight's dinner?" she asked.

"I'd love to." I replied happily. Finally! Something to do! I played with Rin until night yesterday and today I haven't seen her around. She's probably off picking flowers with Jaken or something. Come to think of it… I haven't seen Sesshomaru today either.

"But Kagome." Takkako said softly. "You really shouldn't be cooking today. You still have your cold, remember?" she reminded.

Doh! (PS: I do not own the Simpsons) I completely forgot about that! I sighed in defeat. "Yeah, you're right Takkako-san. I'd probably get everyone who ate it sick too."

"Keh!" said Kaya. For some reason that word made my heart beat faster and my head to pound. "Everyone's a demon here. They can't get sick."

The headache subdued and my heart rate became steady. What was up with that random outburst? "But you're forgetting about that girl, Rin-sama." Aaya thought with a finger on her chin. "And Sesshomaru-sama knows whether or not the food is contaminated because of that nose of his. Even though it won't effect him, he doesn't want anything less than perfect."

That perfectly described the statue. But when she said it there was no disdain or disrespect for him. They really did respect him, didn't they? Kaya sighed. "You're right, Aaya." She said dejectedly.

"I can help you tomorrow if you want." I piped in. "My sickness is almost gone anyway. Tomorrow it will be clear and I could help you out with dinner." I said helpfully.

She immediately cheered up with a grin. "Arigatou, Kagome." she said. "And I'll have to teach you how to cook food just how Sesshomaru-sama likes it. That is, do you know how to cook already?" she asked me.

'Ramen'. Came to my mind and I shook my head mentally. That word sounded familiar but I didn't know why. What was ramen anyhow? I shook my head physically. "I don't remember how to cook." I told them.

"Good!" Kaya smirked. "From now on you can call me Sempai!" she chuckled. I sweat-dropped. She didn't act like the old demon I thought she would be. Such a weird group of friends… and I think I'll fit right in too.

I didn't know whether she was joking or not so I just nodded. "A-All right." I said uncertainly.

And then Kaya began to laugh loudly. She patted my back, which for an old demon, was pretty strong. Probably because of the demon bit. "I like this one! She's different from all the other cowardly or stupid humans I've met!" she chuckled.

I laughed with her nervously. And then the others joined and I felt more comfortable around them. They weren't so bad. It kind of felt… homey.

-x-

I wasn't avoiding the miko. I just happened to be at places where she wasn't. And if she was there I decided to take another route. It was avoiding. It was tactful journeying. I could tell that her sickness was going down, I could sense it with my demonic smell. She'd probably be all right by tomorrow.

I would have to bring her back then but she still had that headache. It would come up every now and then. Why, I had a clue to that answer. The headaches were probably caused by something trying to restore or jog her memory. She had forgotten her memories but that doesn't mean she has lost them forever. I believe something is suppressing her ability to remember. Her inner conscious is trying to escape but it is being restricted by... something. Thus, causing her frequent headaches.

But how could we get the chains loose? When I believed something would jog her memory it wouldn't. And at other times her memories would try to come out randomly, causing her random headaches. Something was keeping her from remembering and I had a faint idea who caused this. Naraku. But how?

Sighing, and feeling my own headache coming on, I went outside my castle and journeyed to the village called Edo. I wanted to see how my brother was doing. Last time I've seen him was when that miko died. I didn't bother with them since. I didn't need Tetsusaiga anymore. I didn't need it.

It didn't take long for me to get there, especially if I used my demonic powers to reach it. I hid behind a tree, gazing down at the place where my brother's scent was strongest. It was on a tree. The sacred tree where Inuyasha was pinned. The Goshinboku, was it? I didn't need to know.

And when I arrived at said location I found him sitting there, staring out into the darkening sky. His posture was so pitiful, just lying there on the branch, gazing out with glazed eyes. His being seemed to radiate sadness and loss and much regret. It was so pathetic. Hasn't he grieved enough for the past two months? Simply pathetic.

And then I heard footsteps coming towards the tree and I concealed my aura and my scent. The two humans and the kitsune arrived and stopped just below the tree. With my demonic hearing I heard their conversation perfectly.

"Inuyasha, you better come inside." The female, Sango, said. There was something different about her. Her posture seemed to be straightened and her voice was slightly hollow. There was a pain in her eyes that would be forever scarred.

Inuyasha did not say anything. Nor did he even acknowledge their presence. The monk, Miroku, tried to speak with the stubborn hanyou. "Inuyasha. You haven't eaten in days. You must come down and try some of Kaede-sama's broth. It really is delicious." He said. But there was also something different about him. Whenever I saw him he would hold this optimistic and confident face. Now it was slightly aged and his violet eyes were less bright.

And yet my half-brother didn't say anything. He merely lay there, ignoring reality altogether. Fool. And then the unnamed kitsune tried to arouse him. "Inuyasha you big jerk!" he yelled angrily. "Why do you have to be so dramatic all the time. Everyone here misses Kagome! We're hurting just as much as you are! Stop acting like you're so special!" he cried. With every word I heard his voice breaking and smelt his eyes fill up with tears. Children show their emotions so freely. Just like that miko.

It seemed as if the kitsune had won as Inuyasha jumped from the tree branch and held the cub up by his hair. "Inuyasha!" both the monk and tajiya yelled at him. I just quirked an eyebrow as I watched the kitsune struggle in Inuyasha's grasp. "You do not know how I feel." He growled out, malice full in his voice. "You can't possibly know how I feel." He spat as he threw the kitsune to the ground.

But the cub only growled at him and leapt at his head, biting his triangular ear. Such a bold act for one so young. But my hanyou brother only growled at him threateningly before he swatted him harshly off. The tajiya caught him and they all glared at the hanyou.

I noticed a change in my half-brother too. His golden eyes, much like mine, were hard and cold, making them even more like mine. I didn't like that fact. As they continued out their pointless brawl I took my leave silently, heading back to the castle.

They all changed from the looks of it. All changed because of one mortal's death. How pathetic. Everyone dies. They should know that. And if they did know that then they wouldn't grieve so much about the miko's death. They should have moved on, the disgusting things. They changed so much in personality that I knew that the miko was dear to them.

Did they really care for her so? Maybe they were more than just friends. Maybe they felt more like a family together. I spat out in disgust. Family, friends. Why would you need any of them? They're only nuisances and distractions.

I arrived at the castle just after dinnertime. It wouldn't be the first time that I skipped dinner. I checked up on Rin who was fast asleep in the miko's bedroom. The said miko wasn't asleep. She was reading a book that I presumed she had found. I went closer to her room and she suddenly stopped reading. I stilled.

Her head turned and she stood up, leaving the book open downwards. She went to the paper doors and slid them open. She stepped outside and stared up, as if looking for something. It was then that our eyes met. Brown to gold. She stared at me among the trees and I didn't move nor did I speak. And then I heard her little yet firm voice speak. "Where were you?" she asked, a worried tone in her voice.

I was mildly surprised. Worried? Over me? Bah. I didn't answer her. Instead I spoke something else. "Go to bed, miko." I said as coldly as I could. It was late. She shouldn't be awake if she wanted her strength back.

And, predictably, she didn't obey me. "I'm not sleepy," she stated plainly. "I just wanted to thank you for yesterday." She smiled. "You really helped me, you know?" she said gratefully.

I was dumbstruck which was rare. She was smiling. At me. Since when did she do that? No one has smiled that sincerely at me except for Rin. I nodded towards her mutely and her smiled widened. Her smile… was nice. It gave a peaceful aura around her, illuminated by the moon. She never ceases to amaze me, this one ningen.

"Oyasumi nasai." She told me gently as she walked back into her room and blew out the candlelight.

And to my surprise I replied. Even though she couldn't have heard it I replied. For once in my life I did something pointless and I didn't care. "Oyasumi,"

-x-

A/N: I loved the end bit! I was going to make him say 'Oyasumi, Kagome.' but I didn't. XD. It was short and sweet ne?

IMPORTANT! I need to know which arm Sesshomaru lost. In volume 7 where Naraku offered Sesshomaru a human arm, he put it on his right side because it was the right arm he lost. And then in other volumes and episodes, I noticed that his right arm was still intact and it was actually his left arm that he lost. Like in the episode 'The Woman Who Loved Sesshomaru'. It was so very confusing and I have no idea which arm he lost! Seriously! Can someone please help me!

IMPORTANT MESSAGE OVER. IT WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN FIVE YEARS.

Lol. Sorry. Just wanted to put that in for the heck of it! And no one said where I got Takkako from! Haven't you guys ever watched Pretear? That's one of the best animes I have ever watched! It has mostly comedy but there's lots of actions there too. And there's also a hint of drama, suspense and romance too! I love it and I seriously recommend it to all of you! And since no one guessed it I get the free imaginary cookie! Yay! Go me! -munch-

Thanks to:

Callie-yue Lost dreams, flirtymiyu, Sora Moto, mangadreams, Kagome2691, mistress-of-the-fading-moon, Lizze B, elemental573, Finchette, Kakashi and Sesshoumaru's Lady, InuSessgurl, malique pink and all of those who've I missed! Sorry if I did!

**Various Review Replies:**

**Kagome2691 - Lol. I try. Thanks for reviewing! I love who you keep reviewing each chapter! Thanks!**

**Lizze B - Sorry I couldn't! Thanks for reviewing though!**

**elemental573 - Now you know don't you? Lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kakashi And Sesshoumaru's Lady - Lol. I like long reviews! And you have to find out about your questions later! I already know what's going to happen because… I'm the author! Lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

Thanks everyone for all your great reviews! Don't forget to review after you read this! Hope you guys had a great Christmas and a great New year! Bye!


	6. To Cook

Memory's Shadow

To Cook

A/N: … Wow… I can't believe so many reviewed for the last chapter! I'm so very happy! It was over twenty! Thanks to everyone who reviewed because I really appreciated it. And I'm sorry for the long wait! Really I am! Here's the bad news good news scenario. If you want the good news first then read 1) and if you want to read the bad news first read 2)

1) I've finished all my other stories so this is the only one I have going. That way the updates would be faster since I don't have anything else going on. YAY!

2) I'm going to start school soon. Dun, dun, DUN!

And there you have it. So I don't know how frequent my updates are going to be but school will start in two or three weeks. I don't really keep count.

And people have been saying that the chapters are too short. What do you mean? I've kept every chapter about the same length and no one has complained about it before. But one thing is for sure, I am not going to lengthen the chapters! I may do it sometimes if I'm in the mood but no all the times, kay? Good.

Oh! And thanks to Twist in fate and Inuforlyf for telling me that it was Sesshomaru's left arm that got chopped off! Anyway, enough of this babbling. On with the story!

Dialogue:

Youkai - Demon

Inu-youkai - Dog demon

Kitsune - Fox

Tajiya - Demon Exterminator

Neko - Cat

Iie - No

Gomen - Sorry

Sempai - Teacher

-x-x-x-x-x-

_'The promises you make to yourself are like Japanese plum trees_

_-They bare no fruit._

_If you truly don't want to do it.'_

-x-x-x-x-x-

_"But if it is, then -'s in danger."_

_"- __**does**__ love playing with people's emotions…"_

Some people like sunshine. Some people like rain. Some people like snow while other people like hail. As for me, I like the rain. I like how it's never silent, always being heard even when it's just the tiniest of noises. I like how, unlike sunshine, it could cry for you when you are not. How, unlike many things, it can wash away all your sorrows and shames.

When you're under the blackened sky, letting the drops fall upon your face, it feels as if you're being cried upon, like someone is crying for **you**. That way, you don't need to carry the load of your life entirely on your back. That way, you can find at least some peace when your mind is clouded by regret or desperation.

I like how the rain is always cool, never warm and hot. When it's cool, or even cold, you feel as if you're being cleansed. Yeah, that's the word. I can watch the rain for hours, just watching as the drops hit the surface and splatter. I love how the wind blows, either gently or wildly, and carries the water. It's somehow… enticing.

Right now, I wish it were raining…

That way… I wouldn't be the main target for the flies…

"Get away from me, you flying freaks!" I yelled, chasing them away from me. Oh, how I loathed flies… Another fly landed on my arm and I glared at it dangerously. "What did I say, you little maggot?" I roared as I swatted it off.

Today was blooming hot. And when I say hot, I mean **hot**! No body else seems to notice it except for me, which I think, was really odd. Was I just really sensitive to the weather or something? A fly buzzed around my head and I waved my hands wildly, trying to swat it away. You know how in TV shows or cartoons they hardly ever show flies? Well, in real life, they hardly ever leave you alone!

"Go away!" I screamed in frustration. I was currently outside. I needed to breathe in fresh air and it was the middle of the day. I hadn't seen Sesshomaru once yet and I needed to tell him that I'd be making dinner for him. Yep, making dinner for the ice prince. Wonder how he'll react to my cooking?

Another fly landed on my cheek and something inside me snapped. I roared angrily and, very comically, chased the fly away with my arms flailing wildly around. Who cares if somebody saw me like this and probably thought I was retarded? These flies need to be taught a little lesson! "I'll teach you to keep bothering me!" I yelled out loud as I continued to chase angrily, those little cartoon veins popping out my forehead. Really, flies can get a little **too **annoying… "Come back here and face my-!"

"What, may I ask, are you doing, miko?" a cold, stony voice penetrated my ears.

I halted mid-stride and turned around to see the very same ice prince standing there. He had an eyebrow elegantly quirked and his golden eyes were glinting something like… amusement. Was that the only thing I can make his eyes show? Oh wait. I can make him angry, and frustrated, and annoyed and very, very irritated. Point for me.

"Darn flies are attacking me." I growled out as I shooed another fly away from my face. "I swear these things aren't ordinary. They have to be a youkai or some kind of enchanted insects." I said disdainfully.

His silver eyebrow remained quirked. He should put it down. If he kept doing that, he'd get wrinkles faster. "I can assure you that I will not allow youkai flies in my domain." He said impassively. "May I suggest something that could help you repel these insects?" he asked me.

It was my turn to rise an eyebrow, two actually. Was the great lord giving me some kind of advice? Suspicious… "Okay…" I said slowly, my eyes perfectly saying that I was wary of him.

He opened his mouth to speak and I wished that a fly would fly in without any reason at all. "Bathe." He said simply, lowering his eyebrow.

I glared at him sharply. Why the hell were these flies only going to me? "And what do you mean by that?" I asked warningly. Was he implying that I stank?

"I am saying that you attract flies merely because you smell." He said in a bored tone. "Why else would these small creatures be bothering only you." It was more a statement that a question.

He was implying that I stank! I frowned in anger, my list of adjectives for our favourite ice prince growing larger by the second. But a bath did sound good, as much as I hated to admit it. It was hot and I was practically melting with every second I spent under the sun. And I hadn't taken one today either.

But that still didn't mean I stank! Did it…? My face flushed in both anger and embarrassment. I didn't stink! If I did then Rin would have told me and she's as honest as a child! Well, she technically **is** a child but that only empowers my evidence that I do not stink! I crossed my arms childly, blowing my fringe out of my eyes. "Fine." I said stiffly as I started my way past the demon jerk and towards the bathing area. "Jerk…" I mumbled under my breath.

"I heard that." Sesshomaru coolly snapped at me. How could one snap and remain cool at the same time? Arg. Sesshomaru has a habit of making the impossible possible… And I had agreed to make him dinner too! Oh yeah. That reminded me.

"Oh, and you better not be late for dinner tonight," I told him as I glanced back, trying to suppress my anger. "I'll be making you something."

He looked surprised at first before he covered it up again. He seemed to do that a lot recently. Showing an emotion and then covering it up at the next second. Maybe he was loosing his control. Good. "My cooks allowed a filthy human like you to tend to my feeding nourishment?" he asked mockingly, a cruel look in his eye.

I gave him the finger.

-x-

At that my eyes widened just a little more than slightly. It was a good thing she was gone before she actually saw it. I had no idea what that gesture meant but I knew it was some form of insult and disrespectfulness. I can't see the miko do anything otherwise. The way she lifted up her middle finger in such a force, the way her eyes told me of scorn and anger, I knew the meaning of the movement was not polite in any way.

And who knew that an innocent looking girl like her would even use such an actions. There was still much to learn about this little vixen.

It was also a mystery how she could get away with such things as well. If anyone else had done that, I would have had his or her throats in an instant. And yet, this girl had somehow evaded that without doing anything at all. If I didn't know she was a miko, I would have thought it was witchery. Not that a witch could actually do that to this person.

And it was true, she did stink. Ordinary demons or humans wouldn't be able to notice it though. Some people's noses weren't acute as an inu-youkai's. She smelled of sweat that overlapped her natural, usually pleasant scent. So that's why she needed to bathe. And it didn't help any that she was running around with a full-length kimono chasing hardly noticeable creatures. Really, this girl was a person many people would question the sanity of. Especially when she offered to make my meal.

I mentally shrugged and continued my patrol around the castle. It was sometimes boring but a lord cannot escape these duties. I bounded away from my castle, after giving instructions to Jaken, and examined my lands.

While I was, my thoughts had unwillingly wandered off to the mysterious miko.

Her illness was gone, that was for sure. Her headaches have been less frequent as well. It would do good if I returned her back to her companions soon. But how to approach the matter? I couldn't very well just leave her with them without leaving a word. They might kill her on sight, thinking it's an imposter or a trick made by me or Naraku. I couldn't have her killed. If I did, all my efforts would have been a waste and this Sesshomaru doesn't do that.

I decided to go warn them about her. I started my way towards the village called Edo once more, surprising myself. Why was a demon lord visiting this small village twice in two days? Surely this dwelling place of pathetic humans and my half-brother didn't deserve the attention of a demon like me. But I chose to go. Especially this time since I had business.

I found her companions in the outskirts of the village, seeming to have an argument amongst themselves. I took note that my half-brother hadn't fully gained the submission of his followers and I inwardly smirked. The leader couldn't even control a pathetic gang of humans and low-level youkai.

This time, I didn't bother to cover up my aura and I didn't mind about the wind, which carried my scent. I wanted them to know that I was here. It was good to have an attentive entrance. And just as I thought, the group noticed me, my brother being the first and alerting the others. I appeared before them, coming out of the trees and they stood there rigid. I was slightly amused by the way they stood, in quick access to their weapons. Surely, after all our encounters, they would have realized that their weapons were useless, overlooking Tetsusaiga.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha seethed at me while giving me one of the angriest glares I'd ever seen him wear. Did their little quarrel stir him? It was probably about the miko then. "What do you want here?" he asked angrily, his hand on the Tetsusaiga.

"My, such a happy bunch you are." I said bored as I examined the three beings in front of me, minus the kitsune and the neko. They weren't present. "Tell me, how are you fairing after our last encounter?" I asked them, not at all interested.

"None of your damn business." Inuyasha growled. "Now cut to the chase. What are you doing here?" he repeated.

Let's see. Where to start. "I have gained knowledge to the whereabouts of your precious wench." I told him. Let's find out if my brother could figure out what I meant by that.

He looked at me with heightened confusion and growing anger. "What the hell do you mean?" he swore.

I resisted the urge to sigh. I have such a stupid little brother. "Your miko, your wench. You should know her since you were the one who failed to protect her from her death." I told him impassively.

His eyes widened slightly as his grip on Tetsusaiga slighted. Did my brother finally gain some brains? "You mean Kikyo?" he asked in a whisper. To my previous question, the answer was no.

The two humans beside him seemed to glare angrily at Inuyasha. The monk and the tajiya. Hm. Perhaps the two humans knew about Inuyasha's relationship with the miko who sealed him to the tree for fifty years. They didn't seem to like the wench and I found that we had that in common. "When I say your wench, Inuyasha, is that the only person who comes into your mind?" I asked him icily. Really, how could the wench fall in love with a nitwit like him?

Realization dawned on him and then his face turned sour as his eyes hardened in such a degree that I almost thought he was me. Almost. His glare could be one to match my own. "Do not talk about her like you know her." he growled at me. "Now stop beating around the bush and tell me what you want here, Sesshomaru, or I might think you came here for a fight." He warned.

I wasn't fazed. His threat went in one ear and out the other. I may have lost my left arm to him but I am still stronger than he'll ever be. I was, after all, a full demon and was older, having more experience. He won because I had underestimated him, nothing more. "I have her at my domain. You may retrieve her if you desire to." I told them.

At the news, everyone's eyes widened except for mine. And then their faces hardened like stone. "I thought you were beneath lies, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha snarled. "Kagome is dead. We buried her. Whatever your plan is, it's going to fail. What kind of stupid trap were you trying to set anyway?" he yelled, his anger spiking. "Do you think we're stupid enough to fall for that? We **know** she's dead! She's been dead for over two freaking months! We're not idiots." He growled furiously.

Looked like the topic of the miko was sensitive to him. "Think what you will, little brother." I told him, getting tired of his uncouth language and useless snarls. "But she is alive and well. You have a chose either to retrieve her at my castle or have her delivered to you. I will not keep that annoying wench in my home any longer than necessary." I told them coldly. I couldn't help the fact that I was treating the miko like a package and it somewhat irked me. I didn't like that feeling.

He unsheathed his sword and it immediately transformed into the dangerous fang. It was true, I wanted that sword before but realized the I couldn't have it. I didn't find it so important anymore. Besides, I had two swords which had the power to both destroy and to heal. Tetsusaiga was nothing but a destructive tool that had fallen to less-than-worthy hands.

"Get out of my sight." Inuyasha yelled angrily, his large blade dangerously pointing at me. "Do you think that we'll freaking believe that shit? Whatever game you're playing, I want nothing to do with it! And leave Kagome's name out of this, you bastard!" he yelled.

I immediately had my hand around his neck, the sword reverted back to its rusty form on the ground. Inuyasha, at least, dangled fifteen centimeters in the air. I never heard so many vulgar words sprout from his filthy mouth and were directly intended for me. It meant disrespect to not only the lord but for his elder brother. That, I would have none of.

"Watch your mouth, Inuyasha." I warned him deathly quiet. The two humans around me put up their weapons and waited for the opportunity to strike. "It is your choice whether or not to believe my words but think heavily on this: what would I have to gain if I lie?" I asked him with fangs bared threateningly before I dropped him to the ground.

Before he could retrieve his sword and counterattack, I had already gone out of their sight. Such slow beings they were, and so naïve. How could that idiot think that I was in leagues with Naraku when he knew I was also out to kill him? So stupid and ignorant. The fools.

And so, when I started my way back to the castle I started to wonder what they'd do. Would they be knocking on my castle doors the very next day or would I have to escort the miko back to them personally? I sighed. Who knows what my idiotic brother would do.

-x-

_"-, are you all right? Be careful…"_

_"Hmp. You know how tough I am! Don't lump me with that starving wolf!"_

"Kagome!" Takkako called over. "Are you feeling better today?" she asked as she stopped by my side.

I turned to her and smiled. I had just finished my bath and I realized that the flies weren't bothering me anymore. So did that really mean that I stank? I blushed lightly in both anger and embarrassment. What did Sesshomaru think of me? Did I disgust him? Did I make him revolted by thinking that I was filthy? And why the hell did I care? That stiff could stick an icicle up his butt. Wait, he already had one.

Not bothering to answer her question, I asked her something. "Do I smell?" I asked. It just blurted out of my mouth! I swear! I didn't mean to say that! As soon as I realized what I had said I covered my mouth with my hands and gasped. Idiot, idiot, idiot!

Takkako seemed as surprised as I was. "Smell, Kagome?" she repeated and I felt my cheeks burn.

"Iie! Never mind, Takkako-san." I said nervously. "It's just something I was thinking about. Don't worry about it." I lightly chuckled.

And yet she still stared at me with a blank expression. She seemed not to have heard my last statement when she answered. "No, Kagome, I do not think that you smell," she said (with what I hoped was honestly). "You smell like lilac. It really is nice. Who gave you the idea that you smelt foul?" she asked me.

Before I could stop myself I answered loudly. "Sesshomaru." ARG! What is wroooong with meee?

At that she smiled lightly as she gave me a playful look. "Ah, don't worry about that then, Kagome." she said sweetly. That was her, not ever even close to angry or evil. Just really sweet with a very tiny devious side. I really started to like her. "Sesshomaru-sama has a very sensitive nose. He smells things other demons like me cannot. If he said you stank then it was probably nothing."

I stared at her. "How do you know so much about him?" I asked her curiously.

She continued to smile at me and I thought it looked pretty good on her, despite her goth-like appearance. "I don't really know Sesshomaru-sama at all. I told you that we've hardly ever encountered."

"But you talk like you know him!" I argued.

Her nervous smile was back on. "That's only because Kaya-san knows a lot about him." she told me as she led me around the castle. "Kaya-san has been here for way longer than Sesshomaru-sama has. In fact, she's been here for so long that she'd even worked under the previous lord, Sesshomaru-sama's father." She told me.

I was beginning to understand now. Kaya did seem a little old. "Where are we going?" I asked Takkako after awhile of silence. It wasn't nearly dinner yet.

Takkako stopped for a moment before I saw her stiffen. She turned to me and bowed continuously. "Oh! Gomen, gomen, Kagome! I forgot to tell you where we were going!" she said nervously. I sweat-dropped. I didn't know what the big deal was. "I should have told you sooner! Please forgive me!"

"Hey, hey, stop that now." I told her when she continued to bow. I grasped her shoulders and made her stop. I looked at her dead in the eye. I could tell that by me touching her was making her nervous and tense but I thought it was necessary. "You're my friend, all right? You've got to learn how to lighten up around me." I smiled.

After a moment she smiled back and she loosened under my touch. I let her go and she smiled at me in gratitude. "It's an honor to befriend someone like you, Kagome." she told me.

I didn't know what the big deal was about. Maybe it was because I was a miko. "No prob." I told her. I did a mock bow. "And it's also an honor for Milady to want a friend like me." I told her deeply as I straightened up.

And then I saw her stifle a giggle and that only made my smile truer. "So, where are we going again?" I asked her, still having no idea. I never really did think that Takkako was the forgetful type. Well, you learn new things everyday, ne?

"Rin-sama has requested your presence." She told as me as we continued to walk. "She insisted that she, herself, would get you but I politely declined. It is my job after all." She smiled.

I followed her out the castle and into a small garden. Rin and Jaken were there, playing. Well, Rin was anyway. I'd hardly call it playing for Jaken. Poor ugly thing. It seemed as if he was being tortured to death, running around in circles trying to get away from the over-hysterical Rin. It was cute if you somehow reformed Jaken's entire being, making it so it would go under the category 'cute'. But regardless, I smiled at them even though they were too busy to see it. Rin probably liked Jaken a lot and he did seem to be pretty good entertainment. Maybe I should at least try to be nice to the toad.

And then said demon stopped, causing Rin to stop at well. And when he did he stared and pointed at me quite rudely. "You! You insufferable human! You dare make your presence before one such as me without bowing?" he asked mockingly. "Such disrespect for a weak human such as yourself!" he implied cockily (I don't think he noticed that it rhymed but I did. I briefly wondered if it was on purpose).

I felt veins popping out of my head. Oh forget about being nice to this jerk! If he wants me to treat him nicely he better do the same to me! "Well, this weak human before you can easily purify your-" I stopped saying 'ass' because Rin was there listening. Had to set a good example. I straightened myself up and coughed into my hand. "I mean." I started anew, with an evil gleam in my eye. "Would you like to play tag?" I asked him dangerously low.

Rin squealed in delight and clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh yes, yes please Kagome-chan!" she said merrily as she pushed Jaken and he ungracefully fell on the dirt, face first. "Tag Jaken-sama! You're it!" she laughed as she began to run away from the furious toad.

"Come back here you insolent human!" he yelled. "I'd get you, just you wait!"

I laughed quite hard when I saw Jaken trip on a rock. Laughed so hard in fact that I grasped my tummy. "Come on, Kagome-chan!" Rin called joyously. "You're playing too!" she said as she began to run once more when Jaken recovered from his little fall with little dignity in tact.

I giggled and turned to Takkako but when I did, she wasn't even there. She must have left. What a very sly neko demon… I shrugged it off. I could always thank her later. Besides, she must have had other things to do. So, with my mind set, I ran towards the comical scene where Jaken was currently trying to capture Rin… to no prevail.

-x-

_"-… no… -… saved us…"_

_"Only accidentally. That fellow was interfering with our conversation… so I shut him up."_

"All right, Kagome, do you think you can handle this?"

I gulped. This would be the most dangerous thing I'll ever encounter, I was sure of it. If I made this out alive, I promised on my great grandfather's grave that I'd never do anything bad again. Of course, that is assuming I had a great grandfather or if he's even dead. Never mind anyway. I had my fingers crossed behind my back so it didn't really matter.

"Yes. I'm ready." I told her in determination. Great spirits, I hope I could make it out of this alive… And not in a form of some brainless zombie…

"Okay then. I give you good luck. Now go!"

And then I started to chop up the onions, almost immediately feeling myself cry. Oh how I hate chopping up onions! If one thing was for sure, I hated to cry. I'm sure that whoever I was before this hated to cry too and absolutely detested cutting up these abominable vegetables people called healthy. Arg. How could anyone stand this and not cry? And didn't these demons have superior smell?

I glanced beside me and saw that Kaya was cutting up the onions at record pace, her eyes not even watering. What is up with that? Am I the only freak in this kitchen? I wiped my tears angrily at my sleeve. Why was my body so weak?

Once I finished chopping up the strong scented organic plant, I asked Kaya what to do next. "We're going to make Sesshomaru-sama the best meal he'd ever tasted." She winked at me. "I just want to see the look on his face once he finds out that a human made this meal."

"I already told him." I said in a deadpan voice, my eyes drying up at the loss of onions.

She blinked at me, her green eyes telling nothing until she sighed. "There goes the surprise…" she said sadly.

It was then that I began to feel bad. "G-Gomen, Kaya-sempai!" I apologized honestly (she had insisted me calling her that). "I-It's just I told him that I was cooking his dinner so that he'd come." I explained lamely. "I mean, you said that he didn't always come to dinner. I just wanted to make sure."

She blinked at me again. Her face was shocked and I wondered if I did anything wrong. "You told Sesshomaru-sama that you were going to cook?" she asked in disbelief. I nodded in confirmation and she wailed out loudly, almost giving me a heart attack. "Oh! Now he'll never come to taste my apprentice's talents!" she cried.

Oh man. Oh man. Oh man. Oh man. Oh man. Was it lucky to make a really old demon cry? I started to panic.

"Oh, calm down Kaya." Aaya said, not looking up from her current duty of skinning a boar of some sort. "So far, Sesshomaru-sama has been really light of the girl." she said. "I wouldn't be surprised if he rejected the food but I wouldn't be surprised if he accepted it either. Let's just see what happens, ne?" she winked at me.

Almost instantly, Kaya calmed down. "All right." She said grudgingly. "But if the lord doesn't accept the food we give him then I suggest we eat it." she said gruffly.

"That's what we always do, Kaya-sempai!" Sekiko added at the corner (Sekiko had insisted on calling Kaya that because I was. I thought it was incredibly cute!).

"Turn around and face the corner, Sekiko!" Aaya roared at her younger sibling. "After you almost caught the entire kitchen on fire, you're not allowed to even watch us!" she yelled scarily.

Sekiko almost seemed to shrink as she faced the corner once more. I couldn't blame her. I think I shrunk a little too. Aaya was sometimes a little too intimidating. And it was also true that Sekiko almost burnt the entire place down. She seemed overly excited that I was cooking that she knocked over the oil, which went over the fire. Thank goodness that Sekiko and Aaya were water demons, meaning that they had the ability to manipulate water.

We continued to make Sesshomaru's meal. I didn't know why it had to be a two hour preparation. And they had to do this every single day, morning too! And don't get me started with the ingredients either! All I'll tell you is that Sesshomaru is **one** picky eater. Good grief! He always had to have the lighter brown coloured mushrooms didn't he?

Now I'm not your perfect cook. We had to start some things over because I put too much spice in or 'accidentally' threw in the wrong ingredient (meaning the chili). When we were done I was exhausted. Sesshomaru's meal consisted of some kind of broth only much more… let's just say 'complex'. It also had freshly made bread with it too that they've just harvested from who knows where. I didn't even think demons ate bread!

And that was only the entrée. After that, Kaya made me cook some kind of soup that included noodles and fish with so many different herbs mixed with them that I didn't know which from which. And that isn't all either. After he finished with the soup he had a boar to eat! Not an entire one though. Just a piece of it because Sesshomaru wasn't a pig. He didn't look like one anyway. Aaya also made me cook the boar meat and I almost threw up when I saw how much blood Aaya was covered in. Mental note, you need a strong stomach to cook with demons.

And so we patiently waited for the ever-so lucky lord to make his entrance in the dining room. I was secretly threatening him if he didn't come. I put a lot of hard work into all of this and if it was all for nothing then you can expect a purified corpse in the morning.

Really, demons ate a lot of weird food. Of course, we've made some food for the rest of us as well but the servants eat in the kitchen. "You have to eat with Sesshomaru-sama." Aaya had told me strictly.

I really didn't want to but when she said Rin was going to be there too the gloomy cloud that was currently above my head lightened a little. I also had asked where Takkako was. They said that she was too busy attending other matters. Oh well. She wasn't the cook after all.

"Is he here yet?" Sekiko whined in the corner. Her punishment wasn't over yet. I felt kind of guilty but had no reason to be.

"Not yet." Kaya sighed. "You shouldn't have told Sesshomaru-sama that you were the one who was going to cook." She told be crossly.

I shrank even smaller in my little shell. "Kaya, stop being so hard on the girl." Aaya said softly but with a threatening tone in her voice. "Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't like it if he found out about your behavior towards her."

"But Sheme-"

"Shh!" Aaya told her warningly. I looked back and forth between them. "You mean that **Takara-san** has told you that we didn't need to treat her so respectfully, right?" she asked a little too sweetly for my liking.

Kaya nodded, trying to cover up her most recent mistake. "Y-Yes! Takara-san said that you'd have preferred to be treated as an equal here, right Kagome?" she asked me.

I nodded. There was nothing wrong with her language towards me. In fact, something about the way she spoke was familiar but whenever I tried to think about it my headache would start up again. It wasn't completely gone after all. "It's quite all right Kaya-sa- I mean Kaya-sempai." I told her. "Listen, I'll go out and try to find him. I'll be right back." I said before I left the kitchen and went outside, the others staring after me. But then I stopped and looked back. "Oh, and don't forget to find Rin-chan for dinner!" I told them before I disappeared from view.

Let's see. Where would a stuck-up, cold-hearted jerk like Sesshomaru be in this nicely large castle? I sweat-dropped. How the heck was I gonna- I stopped in my tracks. I was feeling that strange pull again and I knew where he was now. I followed this strange tugging within my chest, just like I did before. I found him at the stream last time I felt like this. Now, though, we were heading someplace else. And the corridors and hallways looked pretty familiar to me… Was I going to my room?

I found him not inside my room but outside, on the other side (wow. Did that sentence even make sense?). You know, where that little pond was. I quietly stepped into my room and made my way across. The door was already open so I didn't need to slide it. I joined Sesshomaru as he stared out at the darkening sky. The sun was almost down. All the more reason that he should be eating!

"Sesshomaru, what are-"

"I went to visit your companions today." He told me, oddly cold.

I stared at him in confusion. Companions? Oh yeah. The ones he told me about the day before. "How were they?" I asked him gently.

"They didn't seem too happy when I told them that you were alive and well." He said flatly.

And for some odd reason, I felt my chest grow tight. They didn't… care? They were mad? I lowered my head, my spirits drowning. So, they didn't believe I was really alive. Of course they wouldn't. I wouldn't have. It was only logical but why did it hurt so much? I didn't even remember these people.

"I told them that they either come here or I take you to them." he continued. "I'll give them another week and if they still refuse the offer, I will take you to them regardless."

"Oh. Okay." I said a little sadly at the news. I didn't really want to leave. I was growing attached to this place. Not very good. There was silence after that while we just stood there side by side. I didn't know how long time had past but I wasn't really paying attention. Would Sesshomaru really do that? Hand me over to a group of people I didn't even know? It hurt. For some odd reason, it hurt. And I didn't like it one bit.

And then I saw Sesshomaru stiffen. I blinked back tears. After that, I heard footsteps coming this way and I turned around. "Sesshomaru-sama! Kagome-chan!" a familiar voice yelled happily as she bundled over towards us. "The dinner is getting cold! We should eat it fast!" she smiled.

"Rin-chan?" I asked in surprise.

I turned and saw Takkako smiling at me at the other end of the room. She looked so mysterious then, covered by shadows, but her smile didn't make her look intimidating. I smiled back at her and mouthed a thank you. She waved at me once before she disappeared into the shadows once more. I made a note to get to know her better. If we worked at it, I was pretty sure that we'd become good friends.

Rin took hold of my hand and Sesshomaru's. I was slightly surprised to see that he didn't pull back. "Let's go!" she said impatiently. "Kagome-chan made it! The cook demons said so!" she said happily.

I saw Sesshomaru turn towards me and quirk up an eyebrow. Right then I forgot about being sad. I was just really frustrated that he kept on doing that! What was his problem? "You really made my meal?" he asked in what I thought was disbelief.

Why was he so surprised? Oh. He thought my food was filled with poison didn't he? I glared at him, a blush rising in my cheeks. "Y-Yeah! I told you didn't I? And I didn't make it just for you! I made some for Rin-chan as well." I told him angrily but was ruined when my nervous voice came into play. What if he didn't like it? What if it was so bad that he would barf? Or get sick? And why the hell should I care? Whoa. Deja-vu going on here. I could've sworn I said that sentence before somewhere…

"You better not have fouled the food, miko." He warned. "No poison works on me,"

"I didn't put any poison in it!" I argued s Rin pulled us towards the dining room while giggling.

"Then perhaps not poison. What kind of destructive herb did you put in it, girl?"

"I said I didn't do anything to it! I swear it's just ordinary food ingredients!"

He quirked another eyebrow at me and I actually growled out loud. "I have a feeling that even you can turn 'ordinary food ingredients' into something that would cause harm to our stomachs." He told me jokingly.

But I didn't get the joke. And because I had a short-temper (which I honorably admit) I became all flustered and glared at him. "That better mean something good, Sesshomaru." I warned him darkly.

He smirked at me. "What, in your dysfunctional brain, made you think that what I said was a compliment?" he asked me coolly.

Snap. Making sure Rin wasn't looking, I gave him the finger once more. "Don't make me shove that ten-pound boar down your throat." I threatened angrily.

He continued to smirk at me and I didn't have the time to register how rare it was. All I saw was his mocking face laughing at me (silently of course). "And I suppose you can lift all that weight?" he asked me tauntingly.

I was almost ready to pounce on him before I realized we were already in the dining room. I didn't remember walking all that way. I blushed in embarrassment and took my seat opposite Sesshomaru while Rin sat next to me.

I needn't tell you the insults that passed frequently during our meal. And I don't need to tell you how, when we were insulting each other (in a responsible language because of Rin), the other servants of the house just stared with mouths and eyes shaped like an O until Sesshomaru sent them away, almost impatiently. I also don't need to tell you how I almost threw the soup on Sesshomaru's pretty little head.

All you need to know is what he thought of the food. Once we were all finished I stared at Sesshomaru expectantly. If he gave me a less than satisfying answer he was asking for a death wish. I worked really hard to make that meal and if he didn't show any appreciation for it, then…

He stared at me with a straight face before… "The food was…" he started slowly, as if knowing how torturous it was for me. He ignored my warning looks and answered. "Barely tolerable."

Pang. Wrong answer. I gave Sesshomaru hell afterwards. You don't need to know the details.

-x-

There! Another chapter finished! To tell you the truth, this chapter seemed pretty slow if you asked me. Oh well. Anyway I'd love feedback in your reviews so I know how I really went! And I made this chapter a little bit longer so no complaining that it was too short!

Thanks to:

Callie-yue Lost dreams, Kittenn1011, UtterChaos247, firevixen73, Whispering Lillies, Kagome2691, courtneykogalove, elemental573, Twist in fate, ..Punk., mangadreams, Nicola19, Lady_Sesshomaru_of_the_West, Lizze B, Finchette, Raina Darlig, SELENE, ScarredHeart10, Sesshoumaru'swife123, Inuforlyf, InuSessgurl and all those who've I've missed! If so then sorry!

**Various Review Replies:**

**Kittenn1011 – yup. You are very confusing but I got what you were saying and I'm telling you now that it's all wrong! Muhahaha! I'm trying to make it original and if one of the readers guessed what the main plot is about then it wouldn't be very original would it? Over all, your guess was wrong but it was a nice try!**

**Whispering Lillies – Well, I try to make this fic as funny as I could without making it completely… BLAH! That's all I could say for it. I don't know any other way to describe it. Sorry! And I agree, poor Inuyasha. I like both inu and sess so I'm not going to make one a jerk and live sadly. Don't worry about it!**

**Kagome2691 – Yep, he will give kagome back. He gave his word didn't he? You'll how later though. Lol. I like to keep the mystery in the fic.**

**courtneykogalove – I hope ya didn't get a concussion! Lol. Wouldn't want to be responsible for any mental injuries ne? jk, jk. I'm glad you think that though!**

**elemental573 – You got it! She won't leave until like… I don't know but it won't be soon!**

**Nicola19 – sorry but I cannot answer any of those questions! Please don't kill yourself over from suspense! I'll be missing a reader! Lol. I'll try to clear things up soon but I can't guarantee it!**

**Lizze B - Lol. Thank you! I don't like it how some fics make the pairings too fast too! It's just a little confusing and sometimes a little bit OOC.**

**Finchette - HAHA. I think the blood licking was weird too. But that's how my odd mind works! Lol. And about Kagome remembering when she sees inu and the gang, I can't tell you that! Gomen! I want to keep the suspense on! And no, I do not want one of my readers to have a fit… But that still doesn't stop me! And no, that was not a hint at anything! You haven't heard of Pretear? Wow. Okay, I'll be sure to tell you what's it's about in the beginning of the next chapter. Please wait until then!**

**Selene - How the heck did you make those hearts? It's like… like magic! HOW DID YOU DO IT? And why do you always type with capitals? Lol. It's pretty funny because then I think you're going all hysterical. Anyway thanks for the compliments! And I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner! I'll try to again though!**

Oh wow! That's the most review responses I've ever done! Thanks everyone for reviewing and don't forget to review this time too! Feedback is great and appreciated! Thank you for reading!

KP out. Bzzzt.


	7. To Miss

Memory's Shadow

To Miss

A/N: Hey guys! It's back to the usual number of reviews ne? Oh well. I have no problem with that! Maybe there was something about the other chapter that was special… I don't know what though. Was it the ending bit? If it is, I'll try to put more of that in but you have to say so! Anyway this chapter is a little bit longer so I hope you enjoy it!

Dialogue:

O hayo (gozaimasu) - Good morning

Iie - No

Eto - Um

Gomen - Sorry

Youkai - Demon

Daijoubu ka - Are you alright?

Hai - Yes

Daijoubu - I'm okay

Sugoi - Wow/Amazing

Okaa-san - Mother

Otou-san - Father

Ja mata - See you later

Miko - Priestess

Arigatou - Thank you

Hanyou - Half-breed

-x-x-x-x-x-

_'It's not that some people have will power and others don't_

_It's just some are willing to change_

_And others are not.'_

-x-x-x-x-x-

The past, the present, the future. How can anyone change them? Fate and destiny. Are they really real? For some reason, I believed in fate, I believed in destiny. I don't really know why. Did it really make a difference if I believed in them or not? Would life still be how it is if I didn't believe in them? The truth is, I have no clue. All I know is that everything here has a purpose. Take one thing, one being out, and it could be a disaster. A role. Yeah, that's the word. Everyone has one of those, sort of like a play.

But for some reason, even though I believe in fate and destiny, I also believe that our future isn't decided. Whatever our future is, we have to decide for ourselves. That our present is the answer to our future, combined with the experiences of the past. I also believe that you can't change the past. What kind of ridiculous person believes that they can jump back in time? If I ever meet one of them, I'd say their crazy.

And, like destiny, I believed that my meeting with this cow was fated, fixed.

I stared at the black and white four-legged animal on my knees. I was facing its side as it cocked its long head to stare back at me. I just crouched there, dumbfounded, staring at the cow I found randomly in Sesshomaru's backyard. There had to be some sort of hidden reason that I met this cow… this weird, random cow… for who knows what is in Sesshomaru's home, eating his luscious green grass…

It kept staring at me for a while and then it suddenly mooed. I was shocked and I almost fell on my butt. It mooed again and I took note of the tiny horns on its head. My eyes glanced down and looked at the pink tits. I blushed furiously as I averted my eyes away to stare into its eyes once more. Oh man, had I no shame?

"Um, hi." I greeted the cow nervously. Was it a youkai or was it just an ordinary cow? I didn't sense any demonic energy in it and it hasn't tried to kill me yet. But still, one can't be too careful.

It stared at me in reply until it lowered its head and began to eat the grass, doing what it was doing before I crouched in front of it. Really, what was Sesshomaru doing with a cow? Did they have a farm around here or something? Better not to ask.

"Oh, Kagome!" a voice from behind me called.

At first, I thought it was the cow that had spoken to me and I jumped back from surprise. But when I turned, I noticed Takara walking towards me in graceful strides. I sighed in relief. The ordinary cow wasn't speaking. Good. A point for my sanity record. "Oh, um, O hayo gozaimasu, Takara-san." I said nervously, standing up and brushing the grass off my kimono. I coughed once into my hand, trying to clear away the blush on my cheeks.

The elder demon strode towards me in such graceful steps that I found it hard to believe that she was really, really old. "O hayo, Kagome." she smirked at me, her golden eyes shining in the sunlight. She peaked behind me and quirked up an eyebrow at the cow. "Is that yours?" she asked.

I waved my hands hysterically in front of me, the blush deepening. "I-Iie!" I told her loudly. I hope I didn't hurt her sensitive canine ears. "I-I just found it eating grass." I explained. "And I thought that, eto, it looked kind of… suspicious?" I squeaked. Nice one Kagome.

At first Takara just stared at me with a blank expression before her face broke into loud laughter. I stared at her in a dumbfounded expression. Was it healthy for her to laugh that much? "Kagome, you really are something else." She said once her laughter died down. But I could still see the twinkle in her eye that spoke of amusement. It sort of reminded me of Sesshomaru when he thought I was doing something amusing. "I trust that this animal hasn't caused you any harm?" she asked teasingly.

I blushed once more. Oh man. I just made a fool of myself. "I-Iie." I stuttered. Why was it that when I was around her, I'd get nervous? Maybe it was because of the vibrations I got from her that told me of high power and authority. But she was just a simple maiden, right? "Eto, what are you doing out here, Takara-san?" I asked her, switching the subject. "I haven't seen you much."

Takara made a slick smile. "Gomen, Kagome, but I have been busy around the castle." She replied. "I fear that I don't get much free time from Sesshomaru." She said. I was almost surprised that she didn't add the honorific at the end of Sesshomaru's name. As if reading my mind, she added. "Sama." She smiled.

I was slightly confused by that but I let it go. She must know Sesshomaru pretty well then. "So, what are you doing out here?" I asked, repeating the unanswered question.

"I was merely strolling." She replied blankly. "And then I came past you, hearing you talk to the creature." She said as she gestured to said creature behind me.

As if on cue, it mooed and then continued chewing slowly. I tried to fight the blush that threatened to take over my face but I only succeeded in making myself look flushed. Damn. "Gomen! I-I just didn't know… eto…" I couldn't finish. I was too flustered in embarrassment to say anything in my defence, much less think of one.

She laughed again, heartily and joyously. Sometimes I wished that Sesshomaru could laugh like that. It would make him more approachable… and probably more scary. "You are a weird mortal." She smiled at me, not meaning it as an insult. "I bet with you around, this castle opt to lighten up a bit." She winked at me. "And probably Sesshomaru-sama too." she grinned, not forgetting the honorific.

I chuckled nervously. What did she mean by that? The cow mooed again and I suddenly thought of another question. "Does it belong to you?" I asked, meaning the cow.

She shook her head at the random question. "Never seen it in my life." She said truthfully with a smirk. "It probably came from the forest, searching for nice fresh grass. It'll be any moment now that another youkai would feast on it. Humans usually take care of these beasts and youkai tend to eat many of them. It seems as if the meat on this animal is quite appetizing."

I gaped in horror. This cow was going to die? Why did it make me so sad? I turned around and resisted the urge to huge the black and white beauty. It stared up at me with those black, beady eyes, as if begging me to stay. To not leave it alone in this cruel, cruel world. I empathized and it was so hard to let it go.

"Come on, Kagome." Takara's voice broke my train of thought. "We will leave this animal. I wish to have a stroll with you." She said.

I nodded hesitantly and reluctantly walked away from the cow, Takara at my side. I glanced behind me and saw that the cow was looking at me and I forced myself to look away.

Come on, Kagome! This isn't some sort of drama story! Get a hole of yourself! I scolded. It was just a cow. It wouldn't matter if it died… right? Arg. I had to take my mind off it. it'll be gone the next time I looked so might as well not fuss over such a trivial thing. "Daijoubu ka, Kagome? You look a little pale." Takara said suddenly, eyeing me suspiciously.

I snapped out of my reverie. "H-Hai, daijoubu, gomen." I said nervously. "I was just spacing out. I do that a lot." I told her.

She still eyed me cautiously and then shrugged it off. We were walking around the castle, no real destination in mind. We just walked, pleasantly, beside each other, listening to the bird's chirping and smelling the clean air. I decided to break the peaceful silence, although I was reluctant. "So, Takara-san, how long have you been working for Sesshomaru?" I asked. I was curious.

She continued walking as if I didn't say anything at all. I was about to say her name before she answered. "I've been here even before Sesshomaru was born. I was even alive when his okaa-san was born." she told me.

"Sugoi…" I whispered quietly. "Did you get to know his her?"

For a split second, I saw her golden eyes sadden but then it lightened up again. I think I just imagined it. "Hai. I knew his okaa-san for a very long time." she answered wistfully. "We were the best of friends, always together and hardly apart." And then she smirked at me, a mischievous gleam in her eye. "Of course, I wasn't around when she was with Sesshomaru's otou-san." She winked.

I blushed. "Of course." I said nervously. I didn't know why I was blushing. And then it occurred to me that I hardly knew of Sesshomaru at all. Much less his family. This was an opportunity! Yes! "So, what happened to his parents?" I asked.

We kept walking and I noticed that we arrived at the other end of the castle, near the stream. We stopped and I saw her slacken. "His parents." she started slowly. "Is not a tale that I should tell." She said loyally and I understood completely. "But, if you must now, they have past on." She said helpfully.

My eyes softened. "I'm sorry." I said softly.

She turned to me slowly with a soft smile. "It's all right, child." She spoke. "That was a long time ago." The breeze caught her long silver hair and it danced with the wind lightly, making her seem younger than she is. "The wounds have healed now." she whispered and I caught it although I bet she didn't intend me to.

That got me wondering. Did something happen? If she knew Sesshomaru's okaa-san when she was born, shouldn't she be alive today? Realization came slowly to me and knew they must have died early because of something. But it was that something that I did not know. Were they killed? Did they catch a decease? Could demons even get sick? One of life's many mysteries.

"Well, it's been a real pleasure spending time with you, Kagome." she spoke up. I turned to her and she likewise. "But I still have duties to attend to. Hope we can meet like this again." she smiled warmly at me before she started to walk away.

"Ja mata!" I called after her as she entered the castle doors, making her vanish in my view. I turned away and just stared at the water. So Sesshomaru did have a tough past, didn't he? Maybe that's why he's like that. I briefly wondered, if both my parents had died, would I have turned out different? I shook my head. I didn't even know if they were alive. I didn't even know if I had any.

I sighed sadly as I bent my knees and sat on the ground. Not having your memories, it makes you feel kind of lonely. I haven't remembered anything from my past but I do remember basic things like actions and food. It's just people and events that I couldn't remember and I felt like I haven't lived at all.

Okay, it wasn't the time to think about that. I stood up in determination and marched around, looking for Rin. I still haven't asked her how Sesshomaru saved her and I got the feeling that today was the day for answers. Well, at least, I hoped so.

-x-

I haven't seen the miko or anyone else today. I shouldn't because I was currently tending to some paper work. I was in my study, reading through many scrolls and contracts. I have delayed these for far too long now. I couldn't let them go unsigned or unread forever.

Sighing, I picked up another scroll and spread it in front of me. Sometimes, most of the times, doing this was a real bore. I wanted nothing more than to throw them into the fire and pretend they never existed. But as a lord, I had to do these things.

Inside my study room, there were no windows. I found them a distraction and I'd often gaze out into the fields. I couldn't afford to get distracted from my real duties. My land and people came first, and then myself. That is the way of a demon lord. I don't know about human lord's though. The selfish creatures probably had them the other way around.

I picked up a quilt began to write documents of sorts. I would be a fool to pretend that I liked doing my job. My thoughts led me back to Inuyasha. He could do whatever he wanted. He didn't need to do these boring paperwork and he didn't need to be obligated to anything. He's a drifter, someone who didn't have a purpose in life.

But when I met him after he was released from the tree, he did have a purpose. He wasn't a drifter anymore once he met the miko wench. It was like their meeting made him react, made him dutiful. Before he met the wench, he would just survive with no real intentions at all.

I decided that I didn't envy him much on that. I didn't want a female human to change my course in life. It was like she was the one who had control. She was the one who changed my life, changed my ways. I felt slightly disgusted that my brother would allow that. But then again, I was disgusted by him for many things.

Unconsciously, I dropped my quilt and looked around my room. Shelves upon shelves filled with many books and scrolls met my eyes. I've read every single one of them. There wasn't a book in here that I haven't read. They were mostly history but some were storybooks that I thought was useless. Fairy tales were fantasies, make-believe.

My mind then strayed from the books onto the miko I was currently keeping. She was an odd one but it wasn't the first time I realized that. When I first met her, I was disgusted. And when she pulled out the Tetsusaiga from the ground, it made me furious. The sword had rejected me to let human wench pulled it out **accidentally**. To say I was furious was an understatement. I tried to poison her with my claws but she somehow, with her feeble body, escaped and survived.

I tried to kill her again, twice actually in the second meeting. She had used her bothersome arrows and her miko powers had reverted Tetsusaiga to its rusty form. She then had the nerve to take a shot at me, but her aim was poor and she missed horribly. I tried to kill her then but my brother stopped me.

He always did fight better when protecting the girl. I didn't know what was so special about her. She was just an insufferable child that always got in the way. The third time I tried to kill her was when I threw my idiotic brother at her. Of course, she survived that as well.

It always seemed as if she wouldn't die. Not by me or anyone else. Something always happened for her to keep breathing, to keep living and I resented her for that. One thing I didn't like were humans that did not stay dead.

But, after a long period of time, I met her once more and this time I didn't try to kill her. Instead I saved her worthless life. It was accidental of course and the ugly youkai was beginning to grate my nerves. It was so ironic that I rescued her although I have tried to kill her. Again, she has somehow stayed alive, this time using me as her survival excuse.

What was it about the girl that just couldn't die? And now, a few days ago, I had tried to kill her again but didn't succeed. It was like she was meant to stay alive. Was meant to be breathing.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I continued at my work on my desk. Now was not the time to be distracted. Especially not from a mortal girl who was not even present.

And then I remembered something. I got up and searched for a servant. I needed someone to give the miko some weapons.

-x-

_"You all right, -?"_

_"__**Damn **__it…!"_

"I died and Sesshomaru-sama from me back to life!" Rin exclaimed happily.

Even though I've heard it many times, it still succeeds in shocking me. "What happened before that, Rin-chan?" I asked her. "And how did you…" I gulped. "Die?"

She seemed to be thoughtful for a moment before she answered, continuing to pick the flowers from the earth. "When I first met Sesshomaru-sama, he was injured." She told me. "By that time, no one liked me. I was an orphan and lived nowhere. I treated Sesshomaru-sama's wounds as best I could when I found him. Not long after that wolves came and killed me."

She said it was a smile. I almost didn't believe her.

She continued. "And then Sesshomaru-sama revived me with his big sword and I've been following him ever since." She smiled happily. She seemed so happy then. She must love Sesshomaru a whole lot. He did take her in, even though she was a human and an orphan. It was… let us say… **sweet** of Sesshomaru.

I picked the flowers with her, having only picking yellow ones while she picked purplish ones. They were really pretty although they were wild. Rin said she always picked flowers when Sesshomaru was gone and then she'd give it to him when he returned. I asked her where Sesshomaru was and she said she didn't know. But she was certain that he'd come back. He always comes back, she said confidently.

And then I felt a demonic energy and turned around, smiling when I saw Takara heading towards Rin and me with something in her hands. I didn't expect to see her so soon. This was a really rare day. I stood up and Rin did too, both of us greeting her when she stopped in front of us. "Gomen for barging in like this, Kagome." she said with a smile and nodded to Rin. "But Sesshomaru-sama had asked me to give this to you." She said as she held out a bow and a quiver of arrows.

I stared at them wide-eyed. I waved my hands frantically in front of me. "Iie! I can't accept those, Takara-san." I told her. "I can't use a bow and arrow." I said.

And yet she still held them out to me with a smile. "Nonsense!" she said. "Sesshomaru-sama told me to bring you a bow and a quiver of arrows. If you couldn't use them then he wouldn't have chosen these right?" she asked. "Besides, you're a miko, aren't you?" she smiled. "I've heard that the arrow is a miko's main weapon. If that's true, you should be able to relearn how to use it quickly." She paused for a bit before she continued, her face breaking into a smirk. "And Sesshomaru-sama doesn't want you out weaponless." She said. "That proves he cares for you, ne?" she winked. I think that's the third time she's winked today.

I blushed and immediately argued. "No way!" I told her, my voice slightly higher than normal. "H-He just doesn't want Rin-chan to get hurt, that's all!" I told her confidently. "He doesn't want her to be defenceless without anyone protecting her!" I exclaimed. But for some reason, that fact dampened my spirits a little. I shook my head to shake it off. There was nothing wrong with that. Sesshomaru doesn't care for me. He's tried to kill me for goodness sakes! My eyes lowered. But even so… he could just care a little about me… right?

Arg! What am I saying? I don't care what he thinks! I put on a smile and accepted the bow and arrows. "Arigatou, Takara-san." I thanked her as I stared at the weapons in my hands. For some reason, I felt comfortable holding them. I strapped the quiver on my back and held the bow in my hands. This was… familiar.

"Come on, Kagome-chan!" Rin exclaimed excitedly as she pulled on my hand. "I don't want to pick flowers anymore! I want to see you shoot arrows." She giggled.

I stared at the flowers at my other hand. "But what about the ones we picked?" I asked. "What do I do with them?"

"May I suggest you give them to me?" Takara suggested helpfully. "I can give them to Sesshomaru-sama for you." She smiled.

We nodded and gave the flowers to her. "Arigatou again, Takara-san." I told her truthfully. I just couldn't get this demon. She was so mysterious. You'd hardly see her and when you do, it's full of surprises. She's nice and warm but she's also tricky and cunning, not to mention sometimes confusing. And she always had such an authoritative aura about her but she never yelled or gave out orders. Takara was just a bundle of puzzles, ne?

She left then and Rin pulled me to a place she said had lots of trees. Hard to imagine because this place was practically surrounded by the forest. She led me to the southern side of the castle, near the stream but not quite. It was also near the cow I found this morning but I couldn't see it from here. Once we got there, Rin pointed to the large tree that was separated from the rest. It was sort of away from the forest trees, about a couple of meters and it stood out in the plain green grass.

"You can shoot at that tree, Kagome-chan!" Rin told me merrily as she pointed to the big oak tree. "Can you hit it from over here?" she asked me, still holding my free hand.

"Eto, I'll try." I said nervously. I reached behind my back and pulled out an arrow by its feather. I fluently notched it onto the bow and stretched the string back. Everything about this was so familiar. It was like my body was moving all on its own without me instructing it. I've heard from somewhere that there were two types of memories. One was what the brain remembered and the other was what the body remembered. My brain obviously didn't know how to shoot an arrow but my body sure did. I must have practiced with a bow and arrow a lot then.

I closed one eye, shifting into what I thought was the perfect posture, and aimed at the large tree. I couldn't miss is it was that large, right? I tensed the string further and released. The arrow whizzed by the air with a slight fizzing sound and I saw it turn a light pink. Was that my miko powers?

It flew towards the tree and I was certain that it would hit. It neared as it flew through the air, cutting it so it made its path. And then…

Fshoo…

I missed. No thud. I missed. My body slackened and I sweat-dropped. I was so sure that I would get it! Beside me, Rin stared on with wide eyes. "Eto, is it supposed to not hit the big tree?" Rin asked me cutely.

I laughed nervously. "Iie, Rin-chan." I told her truthfully. Oh man. My self-confidence had gone down a couple of notches. "I'll try again though." I said in determination. Maybe I wasn't as good with an arrow as I first thought? Oh well. Got to keep on trying right?

Notching an arrow once more, I aimed it at the tree carefully. Come on, you have to hit this tree. You've must have been able to hit **something** in your past, right? I couldn't have been totally useless. At that word, I felt a soft pang in my chest. Why was it so familiar? I shook my head and continued to concentrate in hitting the tree. Focus Kagome, focus… I released. A second ticked by before…

Shooof….

Okay, I missed again but at least I was closer. I looked on gravely. I didn't stretch it far enough, making it too weak to even reach the target. It slid to the ground, lying useless on the green grass. Why couldn't I get this thing right? I felt myself get frustrated but I forced myself to calm. Get a grip on yourself. You can shoot an arrow properly if you're angry or out of focus!

Not even saying a word, I notched another arrow and tensed the string with all my might. The bow bent backwards as I pulled back and aimed for the tree. This time I'll get it. I knew that for sure. Third time's the charm, right?

But before I could release I sensed something tugging at the back of my mind. It made me lose my focus and lower my arrow. This pull, this tugging, it felt familiar somehow. And I felt that before I felt the youkai approached us at slow speed. "Rin-chan, get behind me." I told her as we started to back away slowly from the forest trees. It was a youkai, I could sense it, but what was that other thing I was sensing? It wasn't a youkai but I felt as if it were tainted. Tainted by what?

The large youkai suddenly roared and stomped out of the trees, revealing itself to us. My eyes widened momentarily at the shear size of the beast. It was as large as the tree I tried to hit except wider and more thick. I think it was some kind of ogre/troll or something. It was ugly, I knew that for sure. It had warts all over its body and its face was like a pig's. But it also had four arms, each one carrying a small yet intimidating club. But its scary look wasn't catching my full attention. My eyes were fixed on the two dark glows that were in its shoulder and stomach. They were small but I could see them. Did Rin see them too?

It spotted us and its red eyes stared at me. It then shifted to Rin. "Food…" it said dementedly. Ha. "Must… eat… food." It sounded stupid. Good. It started to advance us but I notched my arrow, aiming for its ugly little head. I may not be able to hit him where I want it but I was still a miko with purifying powers. I could kill this demon. I could. "Miko…" it said and I saw a growing fury in its eyes. "Miko!" it roared as it advanced us in a faster pace.

I protected Rin with my body as we started to back away, all the while my arrow was pointing harmlessly at the ogre/troll. You decide which one. "Rin-chan, get out of here!" I told her loudly. I didn't see it but I think she nodded and started to run away. I stared on at the ogre with growing fear but stood my ground. I needed to protect Rin. That was the whole reason Sesshomaru gave me this blasted weapons. I aimed it carefully at its eye and I released. Please hit…

It glowed a brighter pink in colour, much brighter than the other glow when I tried to hit the tree. Please let that be a good sign.

Fshoo…

Thud.

It roared in pain as it tried to take out the arrow that was currently embedded on its chest. Okay, I was aiming for the head but who cares? It hit something! I saw the purifying energy in my arrow as it crackled with it demonic aura. But it wasn't enough. All I saw was the glows in his body become slightly lighter but it was still purple. Its front chest had been burned though, and I was satisfied with that. That and its howls of pain.

It suddenly ignored the arrow and glared angrily at me, swinging its four clubs around. I notched an arrow as quickly as I could and shot almost immediately. I didn't mean to. Was it another one of those body memory things?

To my surprise, it actually hit and caught one of its arms. And to my second surprise, it actually exploded. It wailed in pain as its other arm, the top right, fell onto the ground, burning with my purifying energy.

I thought that would scare him away but to my third surprise, the separated piece of flesh began to move. And to my horror, the arm I just blasted off flew back to the shoulder, healing as if I never attacked it. Arg… This was not fair.

Angrily, it swung its club at me and I didn't have enough time to notch another arrow. So I just stood there, with my arms out in front of me, closing my eyes.

But the pain never came. I opened them slowly and lowered my arms. For the fourth (and hopefully last) surprise today, I saw Sesshomaru slice off the hand that was going to swing a club at me.

-x-

Mortals. They were so weak. I easily sliced off its hand, saving the wench to live another day. Glaring at the disgusting vermin, I ran towards it, Tokijin drawn. I had sensed this demon coming from a mile away but I merely stood back and watched how the miko handled things. She did fairly well at first… that is until she was almost clubbed. Why was it that mortals were so easily paralyzed by fear?

The creature roared angrily at me as I sliced off yet another arm and slashed at its chest, effectively cutting the arrow that was previously embedded into it. I stood back and watched as the youkai fell to its knees, bleeding in multiple places. Pathetic.

But my eyes slightly widened, slightly, as I watched as it regenerated. I've seen this before. It must have those infamous Shikon jewel shards. Those things bother me to no end. It healed quickly and was up again to attack. I glanced at the girl who just stood there, watching like a simpleton. Didn't she have the ability to see these shards?

I backed away and stood near the miko. It was only so that her inferior hearing could catch my words. "Miko, where at the shards?" I asked her with what I believed was a cold voice.

She just stood there still, until she snapped out of whatever she was thinking and stuttered. "S-Shards?" she repeated.

"Isn't that the word that just came out of my mouth?" I told her impatiently as the ogre advanced. Ugly thing. "Where is it?" I repeated, which I usually didn't do.

She stared at the ogre/toll for a moment before she answered. "Is it those glowing things?" she asked me stupidly. "Can't you see them?" she asked me.

I growled at her, running out of patience. "I wouldn't ask if I did, now would I?" I snapped at her. "Now where is that shard?" I hissed at her. She was really trying my patience. I felt like killing her then for being a simpleton.

She pointed at the ogre and I slashed one of its arms before it could hit us. "There's one in his left shoulder, just under the collarbone, and there's one in his chest, just above its belly button." She informed me. Belly button? She must be talking about its navel. Can't this girl speak properly?

I sheathed my sword and summoned my green energy whip. I leapt up at it and sliced of its hand again. Before it could recover, I slashed at one of its knees, making him drop to the ground. It roared angrily at me but I just ignored it with a cold glare as I whipped his left shoulder. I saw something glinting as it exited its green flesh and I presumed that it was the Shikon shard.

It seemed as if I angered it as it swung three clubs simultaneously. I managed to avoid two of them but the other I couldn't avoid. It was faster than I first thought. It hit my left side and I heard a few ribs cracking under the pressure and weight. Before I hit head-first onto the ground, I maneuvered my body and landed on my feet.

I saw the glinting of the discarded shard on the ground and the ogre demon was approaching it with its newly developed hand. The club lay uselessly beside it. I withdrew my whip and unsheathed my Tokijin. I ran at it with my superior demonic speed and sliced its head off.

The body fell to the ground but I would be a fool to think it was dead. I crouched down and obtained the shard from its grubby hands. That was when it started to regenerate again but this time faster and I was forced to retreat a couple of meters. It formed back to its ugly form and glared at me angrily. To say that I was intimidated was a lie.

I eyed the section above its navel. I couldn't see it but I already knew that. Its stomach was huge so it would take me awhile to find that shard. I ran towards it and it swung its three clubs at me, this time I successfully dodged every one of them. With its constant moving around, it was hard to get a good slice at its belly. So I decided to cute off all of its arms.

The stomach was exposed as it staggered back. I walked towards it leisurely, Tokijin in front of me, ready to cut this creature open. But then something grabbed onto my ankle and I saw one of its hands attached to it. I was disgusted beyond reason. As I tried to shake it off, another of them attached itself to my one arm. I glared at it in detest as I went to slice it off with my claws.

"Sesshomaru!" I heard the miko wench cry. I then heard the sound of an arrow whizzing towards me. But at the corner of my eye, I saw that it was aimed for me and was heading directly to the ogre/troll. It hit just above its navel and the youkai roared loudly in what I guessed was pain. It was enveloped in a bright light until it blew up. Literally.

Its flesh flew everywhere in a five-meter distance, which I, unfortunately, was within. There was silence after that and the arms that were on me fell lifelessly to the ground. I heard the miko advance. "Get the other shard." I told her, without even facing her.

She ran past me and towards the giant pile of flesh. I was surprised that she was disgusted like most humans were. She crouched down, not noticed the arm that was inching her way. Almost lazily, I clawed at it with my poison and it immediately disintegrated. She turned to me with a questioning look. "Something the matter?" she asked. I just continued staring and she sighed, returning back to her search.

After a couple more moments of silent searching, she finally found the shard. It immediately turned from light purple to a bright pink. Interesting. She stood up and stared at me with an emotion flashing through her face. "You okay?" she asked me with what I guessed was worry. A human worrying over a demon. No comment. Her eyes then traveled to my chest and then to my stomach. She reached out and lightly touched my wounded area. "You're bleeding." She informed me in growing worry.

I didn't stop her from inspecting my wound. It would heal completely by tomorrow. She didn't need to fuss over such a minor wound. I held out my hand to her and opened my palm, revealing the light purple shard. "I believe this belongs to you." I told her flatly.

She looked at me in astonishment. "It does?" she asked.

A barely noticeable sigh escaped my lips. I wasn't sure if she heard it or not. "Do I need to repeat myself, Kagome?" I asked her agitated.

She blushed lightly and took it from me. "What is it?" she asked as her hand softly touched mine when she collected her item. It seemed as if the contact caused her blush to deepen. Humans…

"It is a shard of a small jewel called the Shikon." I explained to her. "You and your group of companions are collecting these shards along with finding the vile hanyou. Once you return to your companions, they will explain everything to you." I told her coldly.

She nodded and her features seemed to sadden. I wondered why. She should be happy that she's returning to her friends. I presumed that she'd miss Rin and the other servants she had encountered. They've seemed to make fast friends. Humans get so attached to one another, especially this one. And then her blush was suddenly back on her cheeks although nothing happened. "Oh, and I'm sorry I almost hit you with that last arrow." She said sheepishly.

I quirked an eyebrow. It always seemed to annoy her. "Weren't you aiming for the shard?" I asked her cautiously.

Her blush deepened once more. "Well, eto, that was by accident." She said quietly. "I was actually aiming for the arm on your right shoulder." She said nervously.

For that split moment, I felt something akin to fear tingle down my back. It wasn't full on fear, it was the shadow of it, much weaker. So it was by pure luck that she hit the shard directly. What was she thinking, aiming an arrow at me? She could have easily missed and hit me instead. I may be one of the most powerful demons out there but a miko's purifying energy was still dangerous to me. It somehow frightened me that this clueless girl was just an inch from causing serious injuries.

I stared at her blankly. "Don't you ever do that again." I ordered sharply. By pure luck. And I was beginning to respect the girl too. But then again, I did respect her, somewhat. From our previous encounters before this, she had earned my respect. Today especially when she protected Rin. You could say I was forming a grudging respect for the untrained miko.

She nodded vigorously. "Sesshomaru-sama! Kagome-chan!" Rin's voice was heard as she ran up to my side. To my surprise, she ran past me and gave the miko a warm hug. "I'm so glad you're okay! You were great out there, Kagome-chan!" she smiled.

And she smiled back. "I'm glad **you're** safe, Rin-chan." She said, no deceit evident in her voice. "I don't know what I'd do if I let that youkai hurt you." She said softly.

Was she so attached to Rin? Rin also seemed to have bonded with the miko quite a lot. Why did I see this as trouble in the future? I started to walk away but then she called out to me. "Oh, and arigatou, Sesshomaru!" she said merrily. For some odd reason I stood there, motionless, knowing that she had more to say. "Oh, and, eto," I felt her blush. "You called me Kagome." she said softly under her breath. I still caught it though.

I turned to her with a confused look. I did not recall saying her name. She stared at me with soft eyes, a small smile gracing her lips. I realized that I liked her smiles, especially this one. It was soft and warm and something inside me began to stir. Something uneasy was swirling around my chest. I ignored it though. It was probably nothing. Maybe it was just the inexperience of someone smiling at me like that.

It was like Rin's smiles but it was different. I never felt this when Rin smiled at me. Her smiles were different but I just couldn't find out why. I let the matter drop and didn't reply. And then the oddest thing happened during her stay. I heard a cow moo.

I saw Kagome and Rin turn to the sound and wide smile was planted on the miko's lips. The cow I heard moo was approaching us in a leisurely speed. The miko ran to it and hug the creature. I believed that was the most random thing she's done. Wait, scratch that. When she started talking to it was the most random thing she's done. Words about being safe and hasn't been eaten ridiculously sprouted from her mouth.

She then turned to me with a wide smile. "Sesshomaru! Can we please keep her?" she asked sweetly, a twinkle in her eye.

I turned around and didn't talk to her for the rest of the day.

-x-

Ha. Cow. Where did I get that again? Oh well. Hope you liked it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and please review this chapter! I was going to ask you guys a question but I forgot it… What was it? Hmm… Oh well. I might remember some time later. I'll maybe ask you guys next chapter! And aren't you guys glad that I updated earlier? You should be happy and review! :D

Anyway thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

Thanks to:

kittyb78, ScarredHeart10, mangadreams, Callie-yue Sesshy's Plaything, Finchette, courtneykogalove, Rikana, SELENE and to all those I forgot to mention. If so then I'm really sorry!

**Various Review Responses:**

**Callie-yue Sesshy's Plaything – Lol. Really? Seven days straight? Wow. Did it flood over there or something? Was it storming? Did any of your cars get blown away? Lol. Too much questions. Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like it:)**

**courtneykogalove – Lol. Sometimes I do that too! For no apparent reason! –smiles like an insane person- Lol. Was this fast enough?**

**Rikana – Lol. Thanks for your long review:D And what does Kamikaze watermelons mean? Is it some sort of video? And Sesshy is kind of hard I guess. You never really know what's he's thinking ne? And I sometimes scare my sister in laughing too loud too! And not just my sister, sometimes my parents! They think I'm crazy but I'm not! I just think it's funny how everything is silent all the time. When it's really quite I tend to burst out laughing. Lol. It's really quite fun! I don't know about Kikyo yet but I don't think she's going to come in this fic. I don't really know. Just wait and see ne?**

**SELENE – Hmm… so that's how you do it. Unfortunately my computer doesn't let me do that… (T.T). Oh well. And thanks for your suggestions! I don't really know what's going on in the future but there will be more drama/angst/romance! Swear! The two will start to mingle! Lol. Thanks for the review!**

That concludes our chapter! See you next time, folks! Lol.


	8. To Want

Memory's Shadow

To Want

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I'm glad that most people like the cow bit. At first, I thought it was just too weird but if it made you laugh then it's fine by me! XD And I also forgot to explain to you guys what Pretear was about. If you want to know a brief summary about the plot then read below. If you don't want to then just skip it and go on with the chapter. Thanks again guys!

**Pretear:** Pretear is a show about these six _Leafe _knights. _Leafe_ is not the green things that are on trees though. It's the life-source of everything living. The knights are the ones who protect the_ Leafe_ from getting drained by monsters. The one who manipulates these monsters wants all the _Leafe_ in order for Earth's destruction and end.

When the monsters get a little too powerful for the knights to handle, they need help from the Pretear. The Pretear is a high school girl with powers to Pret, meaning to combine with a _Leafe_ knight and become strong enough to beat them. So, the Pretear and the knights are out to get the one who is ordering the monsters to drain _Leafe_ from earth. She is called the Princess of Disaster. She goes by other names as well but I don't want to list them right now.

Anyway, I won't say anything else or it'll be a spoiler for all those who want to see it. If the story line has captured your attention then you should watch it. It's a really cool anime that has thirteen episodes because it's only short. Either way, it's pretty good. The categories for this anime are: Comedy, action, romance and angst. It's pretty cool so go watch it!

There. That's the end. I probably didn't do the best job in summarizing it but meh. Who would have expected more from ME?

Dialogue:

Youkai - Demon

Taiyoukai - a demon with a higher status. Preferably a demon who owns much land or a castle.

Iie - No

Arigatou - Thank you

Hai - Yes

Ja mata - See you later

Hanyou - Half- demon

Miko - Priestess

-x-x-x-x-x-

_'The truth is, everyone's going to hurt you_

_You just need to decide_

_Who is worth the pain you go through.'_

-x-x-x-x-x-

_"-… in your current state…"_

_"Do you really think that cur could ever __**beat **__me!"_

Have you ever had one of those days where you just don't know what to do? You just lie there in bed, staring at the ceiling and wonder what the heck are you doing? Where, yesterday was all fun and laughter and then the very next was boredom and laziness? Where you have nothing to do, making your day go slowly by? Nothing major is happening, there's nothing fun for you to do. Sometimes, it feels as if life was flying past you and you're just watching it roll on without doing anything.

I am having one of those days. Sighing, I walked through the castle, hoping to find someone, _anyone_, to talk or play with. It was like everyone vanished, leaving me behind to brood on my extreme boredom. I haven't seen Rin, Takkako, Aaya, Sesshomaru, Takara, Sekiko and Kaya today. Heck, I haven't even seen Jaken around! Where is everyone?

So, as I wandered aimlessly around this home, my thoughts went back to the previous day. Sesshomaru didn't let me have the cow. Bummer. I really liked it. I even thought up a name for it: Penguin. I know, I know, it isn't a penguin but it's black and white, right? I didn't find Penguin around either. She probably went away to some other place. I refused to think that a youkai ate her.

I turned a left. Where are they? The servants I can understand but Rin? I see her every day! Maybe she went somewhere with Sesshomaru. I brushed that thought aside. If she did, she would've told me. From the day I met her, I knew that I would grow extremely fond of her. I was right. But she also reminded me of someone. I just couldn't place whom.

It was afternoon, if you wanted to know. It wasn't that hot today really. No flies buzzed around my being, meaning I didn't stink. Arg. Just thinking about it made me scowl. Darn Sesshomaru. It's like he's always right! One day, I'll find something that he made a mistake on. You can count on it!

Around my neck were those Shikon shards that Sesshomaru told me about. Takkako was nice enough to make me a pouch so I can hold these little things. I still don't know what they were. Nothing rang a bell. But they sure did seem important, and powerful. It was weird. When we battled with that ogre/troll, it always seemed to regenerate itself, but when we took these things out, it didn't. These shards were like a power boost or something.

I grasped the pouch that hung around my neck. Whatever they were, youkai seemed to want them. Unfortunately for me, I forgot my weapons in my room. I know I should go back and get them but I really didn't feel the need at the moment. Don't ask me why.

Unknown to me, I reached a part of the castle I'd never walked through before. I let my hand fall by my side and looked around. Wow. This place seemed more deserted than the other one. It seemed darker somehow but light still shown through naturally. The floors were nice and clean and so were the walls and sliding doors.

I shook my head. I just got a creepy feeling from this place, is all. It didn't matter, I wanted to explore this place. I haven't seen this part of the castle before and it made me slightly curious. Okay, not just slightly but a bit more than that. I wondered why Rin hasn't taken me to this part of the castle before.

I walked forward and stood in front of a room. I slide the door open quietly and peeked inside. My eyes widened. It was a room full of pictures and portraits of many taiyoukai. And they all seemed familiar to a certain canine demon I knew. Cautiously, I stepped inside and looked around. Yep, they were Sesshomaru's ancestors all right. I'd recognize that crescent moon anywhere.

They were all staring blankly, to me it seemed. They all had that stoic look on their faces that Sesshomaru always wears (except for the times I somehow made it slip). I frowned slightly. Were they all like that?

Although all of them were beautiful and refined, two of them actually caught my eye. The first one was a really handsome man that looked so much like Sesshomaru. I knew then that he was his father. He also had that expressionless look but his eyes were not as scarred as Sesshomaru's. Scarred. I never thought of his eyes that way.

The second one was another beautiful picture of a taiyoukai. But this one was different. It was a picture of a beautiful youkai woman, refined yet strong. What captured me most were her expressive eyes. And she was slightly smiling. It seemed as if she was the only one to smile in these pictures and I instantly liked her, although I believed she was dead. Her hair was silver and she had that crescent moon upon her head. Sesshomaru's mother. I knew that almost instantly.

This was a place where they placed the pictures of the lords and ladies of this castle, I realized. Maybe I shouldn't be here. They all seemed to stare down at me in an intimidating way. The only one I didn't feel uncomfortable looking at was Sesshomaru's mum. She seemed different than the rest. Her eyes actually expressed emotions and her face was graced with a small yet lovely smile. She was loved and she loved in return like a real mother should.

Before anyone caught me in here, I stalked my way outside the room and closed the doors behind me. I sighed, closing my eyes. Sesshomaru's parents were dead. My eyes saddened when I opened my eyes. At least now I knew what they looked like and they were both beautiful and powerful. How could anyone possibly have killed them?

I shook my head and continued on. I didn't bother opening more slide doors. It felt like I was violating something just like I had violated that room. If Sesshomaru ever found out, I bet he'd say I was unworthy to even step inside it. I snorted out loud. How could he know anyway?

I reached a courtyard I had yet to see. There was a small pond in the middle and when I crouched before it, I saw two large fish swimming side by side in a small circle. My eyes widened at how large they were. One was coloured gold while the other was silver. Weird how they were the main colours of the family.

Something caught my eye and it was right beside the pond. It was a gravestone. I walked towards it and knelt in front. It was reasonably clean but there were a few dead flowers below it. My eyes softened. Someone had visited this grave.

Reaching into my kimono, I pulled out a freshly picked blue flower. I was going to give it to Rin when I saw her since the small flower looked so nice but this seemed more fitting. I carefully took the wilted flowers and replaced it with the fresh one. I sat back on my legs.

The kanji imprinted on the stone said Hitoshima. Sounded like a woman's name but I wasn't sure. My eyes softened even more. Someone must have loved this person very much to clean the gravestone and to place flowers in front of it. I had no idea how long I sat there for, just staring at it and its kanji, until I sensed a presence behind me.

"Hitoshima was Sesshomaru's mother." a calm, soft voice said behind me.

Slightly surprised, I turned my neck to see Takara standing behind me to my right. She too was staring at the gravestone with sad eyes. "Really?" I whispered. She nodded slightly and I turned back to the grave. "Is Sesshomaru the one who cleans and puts flowers at her grave?" I asked her.

"He doesn't clean it." she answered calmly. "I'm the one who does that. As for the flowers, he comes here every now and then to replace the old ones." Her voice was like silk, graceful and soft yet of high quality. "He loved his mother very much," she confessed quietly.

I nodded. "Am I…" I started and then gulped. "Am I supposed to be here?" I asked nervously. It felt like I didn't belong here, sitting in front of a dead royal lady. Maybe I really was unworthy enough.

The response came not immediately but a few minutes after I asked. "Iie, Kagome." she told me. "This is a somewhat special place. Sesshomaru-sama does not let anyone but me into these grounds. The people who do are punished severely."

I laughed quietly. "You and Sesshomaru must be good friends then." I told her. "Since you don't seem to be harmed by him."

She gave a harsh chuckle. "You'd be surprised." She said lightly. "The first time he caught me here, he almost inserted poison in me." she said heartily. "Ever since then I had to ask his permission if I wanted to clean or see his mother's grave."

"Did you ask him today?" I asked as I turned to looked at her.

She shook her head. "He went off somewhere. I haven't seen him all day." She admitted but then smirked at me. "But he won't know if I was here, right?" she asked me with a playful threat in her voice.

"Of course not." I smiled. "Do you know where everyone else are? So far, you're the only person I've seen today."

She thought about it for a moment. "I suppose Rin-sama is playing hide and seek with Jaken." She guessed. "So maybe that's why you can't find her. The other servants are probably doing many chores around the castle so you probably wouldn't see them either. They're most likely in the servant's quarters if so."

I nodded and gave her a brief smile. "Arigatou for telling me, Takara-san." I said and turned back to the grave. So this was Sesshomaru's mother eh? We stared in silence. I wondered what happened to her. "Did you…" I started, breaking the peaceful quiet. "Did you know Hitoshima-sama well?" I asked her.

There was a small pause before she answered. "Hai. I did know her when she was just a baby after all." She reminded me. "She was a very powerful lady, one of the best in my opinion." She started. "She was different from all the other ladies who owed this castle, if you don't mind me saying. Unlike the others she laughed heartily and played with the kids. She protected and loved them to no limits and she didn't bother covering it up either." I felt her eyes soften as she stared at the stone. "The best lady that ever stepped into this castle." She concluded.

There was a lapse of silence after that. Instead of staring at the gravestone though, I stared at the wilted flowers still in my hands. I guessed that Sesshomaru didn't visit it lately since it was so wilted. I suddenly stood up and gave a respectful bow to the grave. I saw Takara do the same at the corner of my eye.

I turned to her and gave her a smile before I bowed to her too. "Well, I better get going." I said. "I don't want Sesshomaru to find me here and probably growl my head off." I joked. I turned around and began to walk away. "Ja mata, Takara-san!" I waved and left.

I retraced my steps and walked. Now, after our little talk, I didn't really feel like looking for other people. The silence we shared was comfortable. My feet decided to take me to the stream. I sat down at the edge and leaned forward on my hands, looking at my reflection.

I wasn't as beautiful as the women in those pictures were. Heck, I wasn't even near it. I looked so… plain. I didn't have colourful eyes like the demon's here. I didn't have straight silk-like hair like everyone did. My hair was all wavy with only a few highlights of blue and you can barely see it too. My eyes were a plain brown and I had no significant features. I was just so ordinary compared to everyone here. Heck, Jaken was more memorable than I am!

I felt tears sting my eyes. Not because I was so plain looking but because **I** didn't even remember who I was. Do you know how scary it is, to look at your reflection and not know who you are? It's as if your entire identity was stolen from you. I had no idea who I was, if I had a family or even what I did. I had no memories about my history; I had no idea what my personality was like before this. I was just…

I shook my head. We've been down on this path before. No point in thinking about it now. But still… I wanted so badly to know who this person was. Who this girl in the water is. If I was even that girl. And then that girl smiled at me. My eyes widened. I wasn't smiling. I was crying. So why was my reflection smiling back at me?

Hot tears fell from my eyes, making a trail down my cheeks. The girl I was seeing, she looked so happy and relaxed. But in her eyes was sadness, one I was familiar with but couldn't put my finger on. I leaned forward, taking a better look at the young woman.

She still held that soft smile upon her face while I still cried. Oh man, what was happening to me? She looked so familiar, so very, very familiar and it made my heart clench. I clasped a hand over my mouth to keep from sobbing loudly. How I wished to be that girl I saw. Her smile was real, sincere while mine was often forced, hiding the depression and fear constantly swimming inside my chest and stomach.

As I closed my eyes and lurched forward slightly, a tear slid down and landed in the water, creating ripples on its calm surface. When I opened my eyes again, I saw me, the me that knelt there, crying. It was no longer smiling back at me. Instead, it showed the broken person I was. The shattered person that knelt, crying hidden tears.

I was too distraught to notice the pair of golden eyes on me. I just knelt there, crying silently for myself, for the people I knew I left behind by forgetting them. My hand left my mouth to clench my chest. Why did it hurt so much? Why did my heart feel as if it was being twisted?

The headache came back again and I winced. It was stronger than the others I have had. In my mind, I heard people talking, familiar voices spoke in unidentified sentences. I couldn't make any of them out. In my mind's eye, I saw a flash of red and silver and then purple and black. The next was blue and green and then brown and cream.

I thought I saw faces but I couldn't make them out. I grasped my head and knelt forward, leaning my head on the cool green grass. I saw a golden staff and then a large sword. I gritted my teeth in order not to scream. I didn't recognize any of them. I didn't know any of the things I saw and heard. I didn't realize whose voices belonged to whom. I didn't know anything about them.

And then, as abruptly as it came, it was gone. I heard no more voices, saw no more blurry images. I just saw black. When I opened my eyes I saw green. It was the grass. I slowly sat up and wiped away the tears with my kimono. I sat back, not wanting to look at my reflection anymore.

I didn't remember anything. All I saw were familiar looking colours and sounds that I couldn't place. It was like they were spinning, making the images blur and incoherent. Another tear slid down my face and I wiped it off angrily. I was furious at myself. Why couldn't I remember? All I remember were colours. The voices inside my head all sounded the same to me.

Maybe I really was going crazy. It sure felt like it. But would a crazy person have an aching heart? A mind that remembered everything but who I was and my history? Would a crazy person care whether or not they knew who they were? A choked sob escaped my lips as I brought my knees to my chest and hugged them.

I never felt so alone and empty before.

-x-

I haven't seen the miko for a day. It was time I made my way back home. For the entire day I had tried to gather information in Naraku's whereabouts. I had a reason to kill him. He had first tried to trap me and use me for his own plans. And then he had kidnapped Rin, challenging my dominance. And then he had the nerve to try and absorb my being. That was the reason why I detested the beast so much.

When I arrived back at the castle, it was the start of another day. That meant the miko had four more days to stay at my domain.

I wasn't tired or sleepy. I hardly ever need rest. The morning was crisp and cool, the sun barely over the horizon. I was surprised to see that the miko was still awake. What surprised me more was that she wasn't in her room.

It didn't worry me that she was missing. Of course not. I was just slightly curious and that was what made me search for her. I found her nearby the stream, staring as the sun came up. It seemed as if it were her favourite place.

I advanced her and she made no move to say that she heard or sensed me. But I wasn't a fool like my little brother. I knew she sensed me, she had before. I walked to her side and she didn't move to acknowledge my arrival. It somewhat irked me that I was being ignored.

It didn't last long though as she turned and gave me a brief, soft smile and patted the grass next to her. I stood there for a second, debating whether or not I should take her offer. I usually declined when I had to sit on the grass for it stained my clothing but for some reason, I accepted. Gracefully, I sat next to her, cross-legged and stared as the sun began to rise ever so slowly.

She turned back and stared at the horizon. It was becoming a magnificent orange as the sun came up, yellow was the colour closest to it. Beyond the orange became a soft blue and then a darker shade. The stars began to retreat and the moon slowly faded from view. It was odd, how the sun was less intense during the mornings and evenings when it was setting. It didn't harm your eyes.

We shared a comfortable silence, neither of us saying anything and it surprised me. Usually this girl would be chatting away but she wasn't. As the sun rose, its light shown on her, making me notice her slightly blue highlights upon her hair. Odd. Not many people had her hair colour. Usually, it would be all black, an inky rough colour. But her hair was like a raven's, smooth and shiny, reflecting any light. I had no idea why I thought of that.

A soft scent flowed through her. Something calm and relaxed. But I also sensed a small depressed scent that most youkai wouldn't pick up. I also noticed the dark shades under her eyes and wondered if she had any sleep. Before I could stop it, I voiced it out. That had never happened before.

She turned to me and gave her confused and questioned look. And then she gave me a soft smile before she replied. "Yeah, I slept for a few hours." She told me quietly. "But they didn't really do any good…" she said softly, her eyes lowering.

"Did you have a nightmare?" I asked. That was a slip too. I really didn't care whether or not she had one. It was just that she didn't look like herself. She wasn't acting right. Wait. When had she ever acted right?

She nodded lightly. "Hai." Her eyes turned away sadly. "After that, I couldn't sleep anymore. I think I've been out here for a few hours or so." She said wearily.

I nodded and stared at her intently. She was tired, I could tell, but why didn't she let herself get some rest? Her lips were also a tad bit off colour, showing that she was slightly cold. Foolish human. What was she thinking, staying out here for hours in the cold, dark night? For all I knew, she could've been killed or kidnapped. I mentally shook my head. I didn't care what she did. Or so I told myself.

"You should get some sleep." I told her in that bored voice of mine. "You don't look so good." I said. I tried to rile her up, tried to make her react. Anything to get her out of the stupor she was in now. I briefly wondered why I even cared because I didn't. Really.

A soft sigh escaped her lips and the reaction she had was the most unexpected. She moved closer to my being and leaned her head onto my shoulder casually. I instantly stiffened and my anger spiked. How dare she? She had no right to be acting on such a bold move. We weren't familiar and she knew I had no hesitations in killing her. Physical contact with humans disgusted me. The thought of their smelly scent rubbing off on me made me grimace (not that Kagome had a smelly scent. She was different from other humans). I was about to push her off until I saw her eyes flutter close.

"I'm not sleepy." She muttered quietly with her eyes closed.

Why was it that this human made me do things that I didn't want to do? When I wanted to ignore her, I couldn't get my eyes off her. When I wanted to walk away whenever she was angry, she made me stay and snap back. When I wanted to keep the stoic mask upon my face, she always found a way to make it slip briefly off. When I wanted to shove her away, I somehow let her stay. I had no idea how she always managed to do that. I was never like this with other people.

So I let her head stay comfortably on my shoulder. I was still beneath her, my body hardly moving except for the rise and fall of my chest. What had made her act? Was it on impulse? I was slightly stiff but then I managed to relax a bit. I didn't want to relax though. She was making me do it.

"Sesshomaru." Her voice suddenly called out lightly. I glanced down towards her and noticed she had yet to open her eyes. "What was I like before this?" she asked. Her voice was so soft and quiet that it reminded me of clouds. "What was my personality?"

I stared at the glistening stream when I answered. "You were stubborn." I told her tonelessly. "You were also quite rash and unbalanced. You had a temper and you'd always find a way to agitate someone." She didn't see it but I smirked when she stiffened and frowned. "You were annoying and you always got in the way. You always seemed to interrupt everything I tried to do whenever I was in your company. You had awful aim with your arrow and you'd hardly hit anything." I said as I remembered the time when she shot at my arm and missed. "You were also disobedient and disrespectful and you were oddly overemotional."

There was a pout on her face that I found was almost cute. Almost. She lifted her head and glared at me with narrowed slits. "I am not overemotional!" she yelled at me. It seemed as if she was gaining back her lively personality. "You sound as if I was some kind of spoilt girl who-"

"But you were also kind." I interrupted her. "You were loyal to your friends, undyingly loyal. You had honor and were respected by your friends." Except for my half-brother, I added within my head. "You always seemed to be the life of your little group and you cared for their wounds, both physically and mentally. You had a temper, which often got you in trouble, but you had friends that willingly protected you without a second thought. When not engaged in battle, you seemed to have a constant smile upon your face that was rather infectious among your group. You may have seemed like a simpleton at first but you have shown your tact and liability. You had courage although I often mistook it for idiocy and you didn't hesitate when a companion needed help." I paused, not knowing what to say next. "Overall, you haven't really changed." I concluded emotionlessly.

I stared down at her to find that she was staring back at me with wide, disbelieving eyes. Her mouth opened and then closed then opened again, making her seem like a fish out of the water. The silence grew and thickened and I became irritated. Suddenly, she voiced out her thoughts. "That was the most words I have ever heard coming from your mouth." She gaped in shock and disbelief.

I gave her a deadpan look, which was rewarded with one of her sincere smiles. Her smiles always looked better when it wasn't forced. She laughed quietly and rested her head on my shoulder once more. This time, I only stiffened for a moment before I relaxed under her touch.

"Arigatou, Sesshomaru." She thanked me, her voice louder than the soft tone before. "I'm glad that I haven't really changed." She frowned a little. "But is that natural?" she asked me, without lifting her head. "I mean, can you really have the same personality although you can't remember anything?"

I paused for a moment, thinking of my answer. "It is possible," I said bored. "Your personality can also be linked to your nature. Memories are the foundation of a personality. The memories you hold shape who you are as well as life experiences. Since you have no recollection of your history your personality should have changed." I gave a brief pause. "But it hasn't and therefore I am assuming that your personality was engraved in your nature and unconscious mind before you lost touch of your past."

Her head left my shoulder once again and she stared at me with those large eyes once more. I quirked an eyebrow. "Today really is full of surprises ne?" she asked with a smile. "Who knew you can be philosophic?" she joked.

My eyebrow stayed up at her statement. "Wisdom is engraved in my nature." A small smirk graced my lips. "Unlike yours."

Her smile was immediately gone and was replaced by a scowl and frown. "Hey!" she yelled. "At least I have more personality than you do!" she snapped.

"You have more personality because you are irrational and overbearing." I retorted expressionlessly.

"Overbearing?" she yelled in outrage. Her chocolate eyes narrowed dangerously at me. Much like a non-submissive demon, which was quite rare really. "You're one to talk! You think you're the king of the world, thinking everyone's below you. Don't you think that's a little arrogant? Hmm?" she asked with a smirk.

I lowered my eyebrow and glared at her. I was surprised that I hadn't had a claw around her neck yet. "No." I told her flatly. "I believe it's self-confidence." I smirked. "Which you obviously lack."

"I don't lack self-confidence!" she protested loudly. Her cheeks were flushed slightly and there was a half scowl, half pout on her lips. "I have a really high self-esteem you know!"

"Then wouldn't people call that arrogant?" I asked knowingly. I don't know why but I find amusement in riling her up.

Her eyes widened slightly before they narrowed. "W-Well at least I don't strut it around like you do!" she stuttered in a failed attempt to insult me.

I gave her a bored look and she flew her hands up in defeat. I concealed a smirk. I won. But then she crossed her arms and leaned on my shoulder again. I caught off by surprise. I thought she was angry with me. She still was, I noticed from her scent, but she was also really tired. I guessed that she had her nightmare pretty early in the night.

"You should go to sleep." I told her once more. There, she did it again. I didn't want to repeat myself and yet I still do it. For her.

She shook her head slightly. "Iie." She told me, her anger residing. "I want to stay here." She said quietly. She paused for a moment. "With you." She added sincerely. I know she didn't intend for me to hear it but I did. And it shocked me so greatly that I failed to keep the expression from my face. Fortunately, her eyes were closed and she wasn't facing me.

Maybe she wasn't in her right mind, the tiredness blurring her ability to think straight. But she was lively only a few minutes ago. It was abnormal how humans could change their moods so quickly. Or maybe she was just an exception.

I quickly put my mask back on and we shared a comfortable silence together. I had no idea what that last statement meant but for some reason, something inside me stirred. It was probably just shock. I didn't allow myself to presume anything else. I despised humans. She was the same as the rest.

I tried to use that as a reason to shove her off me. I didn't like her touching me and yet… I let her. I was uncomfortable with her contact and yet I was relaxed and calm. I was beginning to confuse myself and I didn't like that feeling. The reason I was confused was because of this girl and I resented her for it.

When I was about to move away from her, her soft snores reached my ears along with her steady, even breaths. She fell asleep. Looking down at her impassively, I came up with a decision. Carefully, I lifted her up on my right arm. Since the loss of my left, it was rather difficult to lift a person. Rin was reasonable since she was just a child but the miko was almost a full-grown woman.

Awkwardly, I adjusted her on my arm and held her steady so she wouldn't fall. After accomplishing that task, I made my way towards her room quickly. I didn't want anyone seeing me escorting a sleeping human to her room.

Using my demonic speed, we were inside her room quickly. I set her down on the futon and pulled the blanket up to her chin. It reminded me of that other time when I put her to bed. The last time was when she first used a blast of her miko energy and burned my wrist. It had healed since it was only a minor wound but it still stung for a day or two.

I stared down at her face and thought. She wasn't beautiful, she was only pretty by human standards. She was so plain looking and yet she was different from all the other human women around here. She was still developing, I realized with amusement. She was nothing compared to the many beautiful demonic women I have met. And yet she seemed alluring somehow. She was beautiful in her own, unique way and it drew others to her like a magnet.

Her eyes fluttered open slightly and she stared at me with a thankful smile on her lips. She was sleeping before, there was no mistake, but the movement had disturbed her sleep. "Arigatou… Sesshomaru…" she said sleepily as she closed her eyes. She fell back to sleep again.

I stood up and went outside, sliding the doors softly behind me so not to disturb her. "There is no point in hiding from me, Shemashoua." I said coldly as I turned around.

An old yet young looking demon appeared before me to my right. She had the same golden eyes and the same silver hair with light blue highlights. Her face was wrinkled and yet it still held a young look about them. She was also wearing ordinary maiden's clothes. She smirked at me. "Ah, Sesshomaru. I should have known better to hide from you." She said pleasantly.

My eyes narrowed at her. "Can you explain why you have been following me?" I asked her icily.

Her smirk was still upon her aged lips. So old was she and yet she acted young. She would only tire herself more. "Hai, Sesshomaru. I can explain." She said and then no more.

I bared my fangs at her. Sure, she was my family but she still got on my nerves. My eyes narrowed and demanded her to explain. It was just like my aunt to beat around the bush. "I was surprised that you did what you did," she said, avoiding my question. "Usually, you wouldn't care whether or not someone slept on the ground." Her smirked widened, exposing her sharp canine teeth. "You aren't going soft are you?" she asked me.

If I weren't so fond of her and if she wasn't my mother's sister, I would've had her neck by now. "What kind of ridiculous thought is that?" I asked her impassively. "I will not change just because of one mere mortal." I said surely.

The look on her face didn't believe me. "She was crying yesterday." She said suddenly, her smirk almost immediately vanishing. "She was by the stream where you found her, crying when she saw her reflection." Her eyes saddened. "Poor child. I'm sure that you've noticed her forced smiles as well. She looks so much prettier when she smiled for real." She said.

My eyes narrowed. "Have you had any contact with her?" I asked. It's not like she would harm the miko. It was just that my aunt had the tendency to… talk and give out ridiculous ideas.

She smirked again, a mischievous look in her eye. "Does that bother you, Sesshomaru?" she asked. "You sound a tiny bit defencive."

I reached up and rubbed the bridge of my nose. I could feel a headache coming. "You said she was crying." I said, switching the topic. "Was there a reason?" I asked.

A sly smile was upon her lips in an instant. "Why, Sesshomaru? Do you care?" she asked. I glared at her heatedly and she waved a hand in front of her. "Fine, fine." she said finally. "I don't know the reason why she was crying though." She admitted. I expected the answer. Kago- the miko was overly expressive after all. "But I believed it has something to do with her memory loss." She added.

I gave her a look. Which, I had no idea. "Explain." I demanded.

She sighed. "Stoic as ever I see." she muttered disapprovingly. "Having amnesia is quite painful, emotionally speaking. To both the client and those who cared for them. I believe that Kagome may be grieving because of it." she stated. My eyes lowered. Why was her emotional barrier so weak? "But I don't believe that was the cause of her tears." She continued, as if knowing my thoughts. "Her memory loss was caused by an enchantment, an incantation of sort. If it weren't that then she would have probably regained her memories by now." she paused, letting it all sink in. "Something was hurting her in the inside, most likely because of the spell. We just don't know what kind of spell was inflicted upon her and how to cure it. Right now, we only know that the pain is great enough to make her cry. She is a strong girl, despite what you most likely believe."

I stood there silently, my eyes expressing nothing but a glare. "What do you believe I would do with this information?" I asked harshly. "The miko will return to her actual companions and then she'll be their problem."

Shemashoua shook her head in disapproval. "I figured that you'd say something like that." she said as she glared at me. "I want you to pass down this information to her real comrades. Nothing more. Can you do that for me, Sesshomaru?" she asked with a secret threat in her voice.

After a moment's hesitation, I nodded in confirmation. I was not doing it for her or the miko. I wasn't doing it for anybody. She nodded back at me before she left me to stand by myself. I looked the other way and to the bright blue sky. Kagome was still asleep but I predicted that she'd be up by mid-afternoon.

Sighing, I started my way towards my study room. My time awake is slightly boring without the miko to tease.

-x-

Wow, this chapter was slightly serious and quite boring. But hey, there was slight SK fluff right? :D This chapter was a bit less funny than the other ones and if you don't like it, then I apologize. And as for Shemashoua, she is NOT a new character. I repeat: NOT a new character. She's an OOC character created by me but she has made an appearance in this story and Kagome has met her already. If anyone can guess who she is, I'll give them an imaginary cookie! Good luck!

Thanks to:

kityb78, courtneykogalove, mangadreams, Callie-yue Sesshy's Plaything, SELENE, Twist in fate, iheartanime43, gdchikadee102, Rikana, ScarredHeart10, Utterchaos247, Assassin Of Legends, Raina Darlig, Koori Youkai Hime, Sesshomaru'swife123, Kagome2691, Whispering Lillies, InuSessgurl, Jade and to those people who I have missed. If so them I'm really sorry!

**Various Review Responses:**

**mangadreams – Lol. Sorry, can't tell you that!**

**Twist in fate – Sure. I'll read your fic:D. I'll let you noe what I thought of it in a review!**

**Rikana – Lol. Yeah. I was kind of thinking about that since I never saw a cow in Japan. But hey, it's my story! Lol.**

**UtterChaos247 – Yeah. I was going to give it a purpose. My original idea was the cow coming in the middle of the battle and kagome somewhat freaks. Then, when the youkai goes after the cow, she actually hits her target because of her love! LOL! But for some reason, I didn't really get to put it in. It didn't fit I suppose…**

That's it guys! Thanks for reviewing and don't forget to review! Love feedback! ;)


	9. To Fear

Memory's Shadow

To Fear

A/N: I'm so glad that people didn't find my last chapter boring! And darn, was Shemashoua really that obvious? Oh well. Anyway since I have now started school once more (groans) my updates would probably take longer. Sorry guys! Social life and all. Not to mention the grades your parents expect you to get…

Anyway, just want you guys to know that the Takkako in my story is NOT the Takkako in Pretear. The Takkako in Pretear is spelt like this anyway: Takako. And Takkako doesn't look like Takako at all. Okay? Just wanted to clear that up since I don't want you guys to mistake Takkako for Takako. Hehe… That was a tiny bit confusing wasn't it?

Alright, let's stop this chit chatter and let's start the chapter!

PS: I do not own Inuyasha. (I'll probably think up something witty next chapter. I don't feel witty right now since I just woke up… Suggestions would probably help. Thanks for reading folks!)

Dialogue:

O hayo (gozaimasu) - Good morning

Hai - Yes

Eto - Um

Gomen - Sorry

Nani - What?

Iie - No

Arigatou (gozaimasu) - Thank you

Ja mata - See you later

-x-x-x-x-x-

_'Freedom is a word no one understands._

_Because, sometimes, freedom could mean confinment in itself.'_

-x-x-x-x-x-

_"-... Just answer me one last question..."_

_"Yeah...?"_

You know what's the funny thing about going to sleep? You don't know if you've fallen asleep or not. One second you're awake with your eyes open, the next second it's the morning of the next day. You ask yourself, what the heck happened? You just slept for maybe seven to ten hours and all you recall is this dull wallpaper coloured in black. Jeez. It's like missing apart of your life just lying there, not doing anything, resting while your body rejuvenates. I know sleeping is a good thing, don't get me wrong, but I wish it didn't go so fast. I mean, come on! Can't you see I need a little more sleep here? I only remember being asleep for two darn minutes! And in realty it was several hours or so.

Anyway, I have a reason about talking about that topic. Remember I fell asleep while Sesshomaru with me? Heh. That was a mistake. I wasn't meant to do that. I was just so tired, you know? With my nightmare about monkeys trying to kill me. And heck, it scared me like no other. And so, I felt extremely tired when Sesshomaru came and he was the only warm, not moist or wet with morning dew thing there.

Okay, so… what was I talking about again? … Oh yeah. I felt as if I had no sleep at all. In reality, I probably had four or five hours sleep. That was too soon for me but cheerful yells and bouncing on my futon couldn't be ignored. By me anyway.

"Kagome-chan, Kagome-chan, Kagome-chan!" an overly hysterical girl cried as she bounced on top of me. "Wake up, Kagome-chan! You're sleeping too much! Sesshomaru-sama says that's bad for you!" she informed me with a cheeky smile as she began to pry my precious, precious blanket away from me.

I groaned as if I was a walking zombie and tried to keep my blanket in place: over my body. But this was Rin and she was as reluctant to let go as I was. "Come on, Kagome-chan!" she squealed. If I weren't so sleepy, I would've found that unbearably cute.

"Ugh… Rin-chan…?" I managed to moan out. "Too… early…" I murmured as I dove under the blankets, trying to escape from her.

"No it isn't!" she said as she got off my futon. I released a sigh of relief but I immediately groaned when she pulled the blanket off me. I yelped in protest and tried to get my blanket back blindly but she had already pulled it away, out of my reach. "I've already had lunch!"

Sighing sleepily, I rubbed my eyes before I slowly opened them. I squinted them a little because of the sunlight but I slowly adjusted to it. One my eyes focused on the brightly smiling Rin, I smiled back softly, forgetting my drowsiness momentarily. I wouldn't mind being woken up by such a cute girl. Now, if **Jaken** did it, I would have probably screamed and kicked him through the walls. And if Sesshomaru did it, I'd probably be grumpy for the rest of the day. Not that he would really.

"O hayo gozaimasu, Rin-chan," I said sweetly, knowing it wasn't morning at all.

She giggled and hugged me around the waist. I automatically hugged her back. "O hayo, Kagome-chan!" she replied childishly before she detached herself from me. She knew it was already afternoon. She was just humoring me.

I stood up and stretched, yawning slightly and I heard her laugh beside me. "What are we going to do today, Kagome-chan?" Rin asked me with a toothy grin. "Can we go play tag with Jaken-sama again?" she asked.

I nodded and softly guided her towards the door. "Hai." I told her. "But first I'll have to change into a proper kimono. You wait out here and I'll be out in a sec, 'kay?" I asked her.

She nodded in excitement and left the room, sliding the doors behind her to give me some privacy. In less than five minutes I had changed from my wrinkled clothes to a plain blue one with a darker blue obi. I slid the doors open and found Rin patiently waiting for me outside. "Ready?" I asked with a smirk.

She grinned back at me devilishly. "Hai! Let's go look for Jaken-sama!" she said with her finger pointed to the ceiling. I nodded at her seriously and we marched through the castle, looking for the little green toad-like… thing.

I haven't really seen Jaken much. Whenever I did, he tends to ignore my presence entirely or throw needless insults about me being human. Humph. Like he could do better. All he had was a staff that spat fire at you. Actually, that was pretty dangerous but since it was in Jaken's hands, I didn't worry too much.

And that's when I saw it. A green blob thing mixed with a light brown. "There he is!" I exclaimed as I pointed to the green and brown creature walking away from us.

The said green and brown creature turned around and his yellow eyes almost bulged out of his head. Well… more so anyway. Rin gave an excited squeal and began to chase the poor thing. The poor thing named Jaken squawked (I didn't even know that was possible) in fear and began to run like the wind away from her. "Rin! Halt this madness at once!" I heard him say as we chased him up and down the castle.

But said human child only laughed and continued to chase him with me lagging behind. As they turned to a corner, I swiftly turned and I hit something. Hard. I fell with an 'oomph' on my behind and I winced as I felt the contact. "I think I broke my tailbone." I murmured to myself, still not looking up.

"I see that your lack of proper manners hasn't improved." Some cold, jerky voice said above me, acting all high and mighty once more.

But for some odd reason, I didn't get angry with him. All I did was stiffen and blush, remembering the things I did and said early this morning. Gulping nervously, I stood up and brushed myself off of imaginary dust. "Oh, eto, gomen, Sesshomaru." I said quietly, my gaze downwards. Without meeting his eyes, I glanced behind him and found Rin and Jaken had already gone. I couldn't believe it. They abandoned me with this stoic lord? "I, uh, got to go look for Rin-chan and Jaken." I told him hastily as I stepped aside and began to walk away rather quickly.

"Are you afraid of me, miko?" his voice pierced my brain. Ha. That was a nice way to put it.

I halted and I felt my blush deepen. As hard as it is to admit it, I was afraid of him. Even before I watched him fight, he always had that predatory look on his face. That intimidating look that said 'Say one word against me and I'll insert poison into your bloodstream'. Sucking up all my courage, I turned around and looked at him straight in his golden eyes. He had that inquiring look that was pointed directly at me. "Well, yeah. Kind of." I said truthfully. My pride just flew out the window.

He stood there in silence but I saw the… satisfaction and triumphant look in his eyes? What the heck was he so cocky about now? Slowly, I felt my blush fade as I narrowed my eyes at him. Especially when I saw his lips curve up slightly in a smirk. "What are you smirking about?" I snapped. "I have good reasons to be scared of you! You've tried to kill me more than once and I saw how you fought that demon a few days ago!" I yelled at him. "And that demon was **huge**!" I exclaimed, flailing my arms around me for emphasis.

His smirk was still in play after that. "And yet, even though you fear me, you still have the nerve to yell and shout at one like myself?" he asked me emotionlessly. "Is that courage or just a spineless temper?" he smirked.

My fists clenched at my side as my eyes narrowed even more, if that was even possible. But he did have a point. I was scared of him, yes, but I wasn't scared to snap or argue with him. Heck, I wasn't even scared if I got onto his bad side. And yet, somehow, I was still scared of him (contradicting myself, I know. I'm confusing myself as much as I'm confusing you) but I didn't fear him in such a large way. I managed to sleep on his shoulder without any problems. Maybe it was just awe for his strength or something. Only a fool would not fear Sesshomaru. I was no fool… right?

"I can't really explain it." I managed to bite out. "I know I **should** be scared of you…" I said with a growing smirk of my own. "But I guess I'm not taking those feelings into heart." I told him.

His smirk faded and I wanted to applaud myself for it. Even though he was wearing his expressionless mask, I saw the slight confusion stirring in his eyes. I knew it was stirring in my eyes as well. I feared him and yet… I felt… **safe** when I was near him. Odd huh?

"Kagome-chan! Sesshomaru-sama!" a small girlish voice called out. I wanted to hug her just then. Saved by the girl! Laugh out loud.

Glad for the distraction, I turned and faced Rin with a bright smile. "Rin-chan! Did you catch Jaken?" I asked her with a grin.

"When I found that you weren't following me, I went back to find you!" she said with a toothy smile. She ran past me and stopped in front of Sesshomaru. "Hello, Sesshomaru-sama!" she greeted merrily. "Do you want me to pick you some flowers today?" she asked thoughtfully.

I faced him and lifted an eyebrow. Ha! Now take a taste of your own medicine! But he didn't glance at me. He only gave a curt nod at Rin's direction and she giggled happily. It surprised me really. Not Rin's giggling but Sesshomaru's agreement. I thought he would be annoyed with all the constant flowers Rin kept offering him. I smiled softly. Maybe there was more to this angst driven lord than a bad past and a bad attitude.

"Yay! Come on, Kagome-chan!" Rin started as she grabbed my hands. "Let's go find Jaken-sama first and then we'll go pick flowers for Sesshomaru-sama!" she laughed.

I laughed lightly with her and let the child drag me to where she thought Jaken was. I glanced behind me and saw that Sesshomaru was watching us blankly. He was just standing there, staring. It was kind of freaky. I waved a small goodbye with my free hand before he disappeared from my view.

-x-

I watched as they parted hand in hand. I was slightly surprised when the miko waved at me before she went. Really, she confused me like no other. She talked in ridiculous riddles that did not make sense. She did not make sense as a whole.

Making my way towards the stream, I passed no one… yet. It was deathly quiet, the sounds of light crickets and birds reaching my ears. As well as the loud pleas I heard Jaken pitifully scream. It always amazes me that I always tend to keep that worthless demon. He may be weak and helpless but he gets the job done… usually. He also seems to be great entertainment for Rin.

On my way, I passed some of the servants in my home. I heard them talking before they noticed me.

"Hai. I saw Kagome playing with Rin-sama and Jaken-sama a little while ago." A demon woman with black hair and green eyes said. She laughed softly. "Although, I don't think Jaken-sama is really enjoying it."

"I hear you." Another demon woman with long braided lilac hair and gray eyes. "Kagome-san seems to be enjoying it though. Poor Jaken-sama." She laughed.

Since I had superior hearing, they did not notice me until I was a few meters away. They quickly postured themselves and stood near the wall to let me through. I stopped in front of them and they bowed lowly. "Good after noon, Sesshomaru-sama." They said simultaneously with formal voices.

I did not move from my spot and they did not raise their heads. "Rise." I commanded them coldly and they did exactly that. With narrowed eyes, I addressed the taller one. The one with the long braid. "Would you enlighten me why you have gone against my orders?" I asked her coldly. I felt her fear rising.

"N-Nani, Sesshomaru-sama?" she stuttered.

My glare intensified before I fixed my glare onto the other demon. She was young, younger than the other was at least. I do not remember meeting her. "Did I not order all residents of this castle of lower station to address the miko respectfully at all times?" I reminded them icily. She didn't flinch. "Such disorder I cannot tolerate."

"Forgive us, Sesshomaru-sama." The demon spoke. "But Kagome has announced that the command was not necessary."

My eyes narrowed. I was about to tell her otherwise until I felt a familiar relative appear almost magically behind me. "Now, now, Sesshomaru," she started in a scolding voice. "Surely you're not going to punish these dear children because they were following another's orders?" she asked with a smirk as she stepped beside me.

The two demons bowed once more and rose after a couple of seconds. "Greetings, Shemashoua-sama." The braided one spoke. "It's an honour to be at your presence once more."

"The pleasure's all mine, Aaya-san." My aunt told her. She turned towards the other woman child. "And to you too, Takkako-san." She nodded.

Said demon smiled briefly before it disappeared. I turned to my aunt with a sharp glare. When I was about to speak, she beat me to it. "Now, you mustn't get angry at them. In fact, you shouldn't get angry at anyone," she told me. "It was true that Kagome requested to be treated like an equal in this household. I should know since I was the one who had spread her request."

"But her word does not overrule mine." I told her plainly. "Did you not inform her of that?" I asked coldly.

She only smirked at me, a devilish look in her eye. "I have told her that and she decided to ignore that fact." I rolled my eyes mentally. What else did I expect from her? "But the reason why her request has been acted out is because she had given her protection." She said with a small wink.

My eyes slightly widened. I turned to the other two, Aaya and Takkako, and gave them a dismissal wave. "Leave us." I stated flatly. They bowed once more and left, quietly like all the demons I have hired should. I turned back to my devilish aunt. "Have you informed her of the seriousness of those actions?" I asked seriously.

"I believe so." She answered me lightly. My eyes slightly narrowed. My aunt was playing at something. My instincts were telling me that. "She was the one who offered her protection freely first, after all. I only gave her the details before she truly accepted."

"And how thoroughly did you explain it?" I asked her, slightly cautious.

If it was even possible, her smirk grew. "Well, if she didn't understand it properly the first time, I'm pretty sure that she'll understand today once you accept the challenge."

I studied her warily. I had to accept the challenge. If I didn't, it would show as weakness or cowardliness to my people. That, I cannot do. "Bring her to the area by the fountain stream." I told her lowly. "And also tell her to bring her bow and arrow."

-x-

_"Am I just another replacement for -?"_

_"How many times do I have to say it, wench? You are__** not **__her replacement!"_

"Takara-san? Where are we going?" I asked curiously as she led me through the castle.

I was in the middle of playing a game with Jaken and Rin when she showed up. She said it was urgent and that I must attend. For some odd reason, she had given me my bow and arrows. What? Was there another demon here or something? I didn't sense any. Rin and Jaken had stayed behind, by the request of Takara. She said Sesshomaru told her to announce it. Weird. What was going on?

"We're going to the stream, Kagome." she told me calmly as we continued to walk. "You remember our conversation the first time we met?" she asked me randomly.

I thought about it for a moment. When was that? Ah… less than a couple of weeks ago maybe? "Um, hai… I guess." I told her sheepishly.

"Well, it's about your pact that gave us your protection, Kagome." she informed me. For some odd reason, I felt a soft twisting in my gut. Wait, maybe light's the word. Soft doesn't seem to fit. "Sesshomaru-sama has called upon it and has accepted your challenge to his authority. You are now to meet him by the castle stream." She said.

My facial expression was one of confusion. So, we were finally going to have an argument about that now? Well, that was kind of late. And why did she bring me my weapons again? I decided to voice that question out. "You will see once we get there," she said patiently. My frown deepened.

We arrived at said location after a few silent moments and I saw Sesshomaru standing there with his back facing me. I immediately remembered why I was so nervous around him in the morning and blushed lightly. As I walked towards him, I looked back and saw that Takara wasn't following me. She just stood there, watching.

Weird. I guess she had to stay out of it… for some odd reason. Once I was a few meters away from him, he turned and his hard golden eyes met mine. The heat in my face disappeared once I saw the seriousness and blank look in his eyes. Wait, was I contradicting myself in that sentence? Oh well. I was just saying what I thought was in there anyway.

"Eto, you called me for something?" I started rather nervously. I did not like that look in his eyes. Not one bit at all.

"I presume that your escort has informed you of what is to happen?" he asked, colder than I was used to.

"Y-Yeah." I stuttered. "Listen. I just told them that I didn't want to be called 'Kagome-sama' all the time, all right? It isn't that big of a deal! We don't need to argue about this." I said nervously.

His gaze never wavered. "You have challenged my authority and I cannot just let that go by. I accept your challenge." He said icily as he started to shift in a battling position. My eyes widened a fraction.

"Nani?" I started as I stepped back slightly. This afternoon, heck, a couple of hours ago, I told him that I wasn't really afraid of him. Well, at this moment, while he glared at me and looked as if he'd attack if I even moved, I feared him. "What are you doing?" I asked with a gulp.

"If you give your protection to someone, it means you battle their battles." He told me plainly. "Since I was going to punish them, I now have to punish you and spare them." he said. Without further warning, he leapt at me, claws extended.

I barely dodged the claw that threatened to slice my entire arm off. What the hell did he just say? **That's** what giving someone's protection means? So did Takara lie to me? No. She didn't. I suddenly remembered her words exactly. _Giving your protection to us is like giving your word. If we do as you say and the lord gets angry at us, it will be you who defends us and stands up for the command you had given us._

Arg! It was so simple! Why didn't I notice the meaning behind that sentence before? I felt so stupid. "W-Wait!" I suddenly said, waving out my hands. "I-I didn't know it meant that!" I told him loudly. To my surprise he actually stopped and stared at me, probably searching for any signs of deceit. Luckily, I didn't have any.

He then glanced behind me and I followed his gaze. It led back to Takara who just stood there, watching just like I expected. He then glanced back at me, a confirmation in his eyes. "Very well then." he said plainly. "Your duty has been revoked seeing as you did not know all the conditions. And since that is so, you'll have to excuse me. I have servants to take care of." He said coldly as he began to walk away.

My eyes widened. Oh no. What had I done? Now Sesshomaru was going to harm my friends because they listened to **my **request. That just wasn't fair. And so, before I knew it, I had notched an arrow and shot it at the ground right in front of him. He stopped and turned, meeting my determined glare. I wasn't about to get my newly made friends in trouble because they were staying loyal to me. If I said I gave them my protection, then I'll give them my protection no matter what. I wasn't about to go back on that.

"Hey, you can't just revoke another person's word like that." I told him seriously. "It's only **my** chose if I rebuke it or not. And right now, I'm not. I gave them my word. It wouldn't be fair if I retracted it at the time when it really counts."

He stared at me a moment longer. Something flitted across his face but I couldn't identify what it was. And then, as my heart continued to beat a mile per minute, he nodded in acceptance. I gulped nervously and nodded. As I notched another arrow, I saw Takara appear before us, standing in the middle. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Hold on." She said calmly. "Seeing as Kagome has the disadvantage, I will make it fair." She said as she glanced between Sesshomaru and me. "You only need to strike the opponent once. The first to draw blood will be defeated. Once this match is over, the defeated person's command will be forgotten by the servant's. Do I make myself clear?" she asked seriously. At that small speech, I saw her authoritative voice come into play.

Sesshomaru thought about it for a moment before he nodded in yet another agreement. I was more than shocked and stared at Takara. She smirked at me and winked before she left to her previous post. I thought she was just another servant. But if she was, why would Sesshomaru allow all the things she did?

But before I could ponder on these thoughts more, I saw Sesshomaru move and I immediately lifted my guard. He wasn't attacking though, he was just moving around. Well, running in circles around me anyway. My eyes narrowed. He was going easy on me, isn't he?

Aiming my arrow carefully, I tried to follow his movements. He was going too fast. I couldn't land a signal blow even if I tried. It would just be a waste anyway. And then he made his first move. He dove towards me, claws extended, and I barely dodged it. The tip of his claws nipped my kimono sleeves and I watched in slight horror as it dissolved with his poison.

He was back to running circles around me. He was playing with me, wasn't he? But, the real question was, did he really want to hurt me? I was pretty sure I didn't really want to hurt him. Even though he was a real stick-up-the-ass jerk, he was still… nice. For lack of a better word. But I had to do it. Or else Aaya, Takara, Kaya, Sekiko and Takkako will pay for my mistakes. I was not going to make that happen. Besides, I could always say it was payback for the time he gave me bruises.

Seeing a small opportunity, I took it and shot my arrow. I was still an amateur on the thing so it was natural that I missed. He only sidestepped slightly and my arrow didn't hit him at all. I've been practicing, kinda. You can't expect a girl to be a master of the bow in a few days, right?

So, as quickly as I could, I shot three arrows at his direction. Of course, I was aiming blindly. I wasn't that skilled… yet. But luck was on my side as I saw one go straight through his clothes. It didn't draw blood but at least it was close. And no, I did not put in any spiritual powers in them. Didn't want to kill him right? Right.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Takara smirking with amusement. She really was a mystery, wasn't she? Turning back to my current problem, I noticed that Sesshomaru had stopped. I quirked an eyebrow at him. He just stood there, staring at me with the boredest (that isn't a word but meh. I'm using it) expression upon his face. It thoroughly peeved me off.

Well, if he wanted to stand like a duck, then so be it. I notched and arrow and stretched it back, aiming for his leg. Didn't need to seriously hurt him, just graze him or something. So, aiming very, very carefully, I tensed the string further.

A silence befell us. And I shot. In a blink of an eye, he moved out of the way so quickly that I didn't even notice it until he was suddenly in front of me. He had maneuvered his body so that he was not at all touching me or the bow. And yet, he was so close that I felt his breath upon my face. And before I could register anything, I saw his deadly claws speed forwards to strike and I flinched. He was planning to melt my face off, wasn't he?

A second past. Two seconds past and I finally opened my eyes. Slowly. Once they were completely open, they were met by golden hues. He was staring at me with such intensity that I suddenly felt smaller. His claws, dripping with poison, were mere centimeters from my face, the liquid falling down to the grass below, melting it almost instantly.

I stared up at him with slightly awed eyes. He had not harmed me. Why didn't he harm me? "You don't fear me." he said quietly, so even Takara couldn't hear. "Even now, I see no fear in your eyes." he said with a voice as hard as stone.

Continuing to stare into his lovely golden eyes, I answered just as quietly. "Maybe that's because you haven't hurt me." I whispered silently.

A sly smirk suddenly appeared on his face as his eyes portrayed an emotion I could not identify. "Haven't I?" he asked lowly.

My eyes widened slightly as a small gasp found its way from my lips. On my cheek was a small stripe, a drop of blood escaping from my skin. I lifted a hand and touched the tiny wound that would surely heal in no time. Even for a human. I retracted my hand and stared at the small amount of red liquid. "How…?" I started to ask in wonder.

I yelped slightly when he neared me even more, leaning close to my ear. I only remembered then that he was so close to me. So very, very close. I felt his hot breath on my ear and I involuntarily shivered slightly. "Sometimes, Kagome, both the human and demonic eye cannot see such fast and ample movements." He whispered. For some odd reason, I knew he was still smirking. "Especially when your eyes have closed just before impact." He smirked.

Even at such close distances, I managed a frown and a scowl. "I still have a bow and I'm not afraid to use it." I threatened emptily.

He finally distanced himself away from me and I released a relieved sigh. But even then, his feet did not move from their spot and neither did mine. His smirk was gone and was covered by a mask of indifference. "You shouldn't be afraid to wield it." he stated blankly. I couldn't read him this time. "If you are afraid to use your own weapon, both the wielder and the weapon are useless." He stated flatly.

My eyes narrowed at him. "Why I 'out a…" I started to grind out but was interrupted.

Takara was now standing before us, a bemused smirk on her face. "Well, that settles that then." she started, interrupting us. Unconsciously, we both stepped further away from each other. This only seemed to amuse her more. "Since Kagome has failed to defeat Sesshomaru, her right will be-"

"No." Sesshomaru interrupted rather rudely. "All her rights will stay in tact, as well as all the duties she had accepted." I was stunned but Takara looked smug. Why was that? "I accept her request with the addressing of her own name. No one will be punished further since she has already proven herself." His eyes bored into mine. "Seeing as you stayed loyal to your word, you have kept in tact your honor. For that, I will revoke my own command."

I stood there, mouth opening and closing like a fish. Just like before when I was about to meet Sesshomaru for the very first time and Rin left me. As his words sunk into my mind, I almost leapt with joy and hugged him. Luckily, I had self-control and forced the urge to leap up in victory down. I bowed lowly to him. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Sesshomaru." I told him gratefully as I straightened up.

He nodded once in acknowledgement before he turned to Takara. "Shemashoua. I would like to warn you to fully explain the consequences of such decisions to someone before the actual day of its conditions." He told her rather coldly. "I will not tolerate this."

My eyes almost popped out of my head. "Wait, wait, wait…" I said as I stared oddly at Sesshomaru. He quirked an eyebrow at me. "Her name isn't Shemashoua. Her name is Takara. You better get the names of your servant's right, Sesshomaru. It'll look bad on your image." I warned.

At my words, I clearly saw his eyes widen in surprise. Beside me, Takara smirked. "I believe you are the one who is mistaken." Sesshomaru said calmly, slipping on his mask once more. "She is not a servant of my household, she is my relative that is currently residing here. This is Shemashoua, my mother's sister." He told me calmly.

This time, I had no doubt that my eyes were like giant dinner plates. My head whipped around and stared at Takara. "Is that true?" I asked in disbelief. "Your name is really Shemashoua? You're really Sesshomaru's aunt?"

She nodded and I immediately began to ask questions. "Then why'd you tell me your name was Takara? Was Takara someone who used to live here? Why did you trick me? Is this entire thing a whole joke?" I asked hysterically. Great. Someone I thought was named Takara was really a very powerful demon named Shemashoua. I didn't know whether to be embarrassed, angry or even betrayed.

And she did the oddest thing. She laughed. My jaw hit the ground. Not literally though. "Gomen, Kagome." she said lightly. "But it was just too interesting to pass up." She told me with a warm smile. "I didn't mean to trick you child, just wanted to get to know you. Certainly you'd act differently if you knew who I really was."

I quickly closed my mouth (before a fly flew in) and bowed deeply. "Gomen, Ta- eto, Shemashoua-sama!" I started nervously, an embarrassed blush on my cheeks. So, all along I was spending my time with a royal demon that didn't act like such a jerk? I felt oddly honored. It was weird though. I thought I would be angry with her or something. And yet, I didn't. There was just something about Shemashoua that you just couldn't be angry with. Odd.

She laughed once more. "You don't need to bow, Kagome." she started and I straightened myself up. "While I'm with you, you may address me as Takara. But in the presence of noblemen and important demons, you will call me by my real name. Understand?" she asked seriously.

I nodded vigorously. "But why…" I started. "Do you still want to be called Takara?" I asked her.

She gave me a grin. "I guess I like that name." she said truthfully. "I would like it very much if you continued to address me with such a wondrous name. I grew quite fond of the name" she winked at me. "And don't act differently around me now you know who I really am. That's a direct order." She said, feigning strictness.

I laughed a little and nodded in agreement. "Hai, Takara-san!" and when I turned, I realized that Sesshomaru was already walking away. I guess he found the whole ordeal slightly boring. "Ja mata, Sesshomaru!" I called. If he heard me, he didn't give out any signs that he did.

As his figure disappeared, I touched my cheek once more. It had already stopped bleeding and was beginning to heal. My eyes softened ever so slightly. "What he did was a really rare act, you know." Takara said beside me.

I looked towards her, stunned. "What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

She grinned at me, her canine teeth showing brightly. "I've known Sesshomaru ever since he was a baby." She told me. "I'd never seen him let someone off the hook so lightly before." She stood in front of me and cupped my uninjured cheek. She turned my head and inspected the cut. "He didn't even give you any poison." She mused. "You must mean at least **something** to him if he willingly did all those thoughtful things for you. And believe me, you deserved it." she smirked. "No one had gone up against Sesshomaru like you had."

She let go of my heated face and sighed. "I've known for a long time that not all humans were monsters and self-centered," she told me with a soft smile. "But Sesshomaru hasn't learned that yet. I only wish that by this experience, he had learned something or two."

I smiled back at her and glanced at the area where I last saw said demon lord. I guess it was nice of him to do all those things to me. I thought he'd slash my arm beyond repair or melt my face clean off but he didn't. A soft smile touched my lips. Maybe we were finally getting to like each other. Maybe.

-x-

Okie dokie! All done for chapter 9! Yay! Thanks to all those who reviewed again! We past 100! I just can't get over that fact. Anyway, I'm just dying to get to the part where Sesshomaru takes Kagome back to Inuyasha's gang. Although I hate the fact that they'll be separated, I have this awesome, **extremely twisted** idea that's just bursting to be written down! I can't wait! The idea's AWESOME if I don't say so myself. But then again, I'll let you guys be the judge of that.

Anyway, remember a few chapters ago when I said I was going to ask a question but forgot it? Well, I remember now! As of now, there will be a poll. The question is: Should Kikyo take part in my story or not? You have to answer a yes or a no in your review or else it won't be accounted for. So, the poll starts now!

Thanks to:

kittyb78, Twist in fate, AnimeFreakGirl777, mangadreams, Callie-yue Sesshy's Plaything, Seishi suru, Kagome2691, Kazuhime, Sesshoumaru'swife123, Whispering Lillies, Twist in fate and to those who I have missed. If so then sorry!

**Various Review Replies:**

**kittyb78 – Thanks for all your reviews! Your always almost all the time the first person who reviews! Thanks so much!**

**Twist in fate – Lol. Thanks so much! That really assured me! It's just when I was typing that last chapter, it went… slow. Lol. For lack of a better word.**

**AnimeFreakGirl777 – Lol. Yeah. I've seen those kinds of authors that don't update. If they do, it's like hardly. It really upsets me ya know? Because most of the time, the people who don't update their stories are the good ones. Sigh… oh well. Got to go on through life ne? lol.**

**Seishi suru – Wow, really? I didn't think they were that behind though. ;p Well, if they didn't really know that then we'll say it's actually another dimension! XD Can't be bothered to look up what they called amnesia in the past. :p And I don't think you're a dork (well, I haven't really met you yet but meh). You're just smart! **

(Hmm… I just realized that there were two people that called themselves Twist of fate. One of them was anonymous though. Just wondering if they're the same person)

_And to the lucky people who get a free imaginary cookie! _

_AnimeFreakGirl777 – Congratulations! Free cookie for you!_

_Calli-yue Sesshy's Plaything – Congrats! You also get an imaginary cookie! Eat it well! Lol_

_Whispering Lillies – Yeah! You get the last imaginary cookie! Hope ya enjoy it!_

Thanks everyone! Don't forget to review and answer the poll question! I'll catch ya later.

Thanks everyone! Don't forget to review and answer the poll question! I'll catch ya later.

Should Kikyo take part in my story? Poll results (the start):

Yes - 0

No - 0


	10. To Fool

Memory's Shadow

To Fool

A/N:

Dialogue:

Kitsune - Fox

Neko - Cat

O hayo - Good morning

Gomen - Sorry

Demo - But

Eto - Um

Tajiya - Demon Exterminator

Youki - Demonic energy/aura

-x-x-x-x-x-

'_Life is a simple word with a simple meaning._

_And yet, there is no sure answer to what lies ahead._

_All you need to do is move forward without looking back.'_

-x-x-x-x-x-

_"-, let me go!"_

_"What?"_

_"You can't fight if you're carrying me!"_

Four days had past since Sesshomaru, the ice prince, told me I was to leave in a week. I had only three days left now and it saddened me to no limits. He said that my so-called 'companions' might be picking me up at some time this week. I didn't realize it at first, but now I did. He was treating me like some sort of package and it made me angry. Forget what happened yesterday.

But at this moment, I couldn't bring myself up to be angry. I sat by my windowsill with my head resting on my arms as I gazed out the window, the breeze picking up slightly. Why weren't they here yet? Maybe they weren't going to come after all.

A part of me wanted them to come soon. I loved this place, really I did, but I didn't want to get too attached when I had to leave. It'd hurt too much. Another reason is **because** they hadn't picked me up yet. What if they didn't want me back? Maybe that's why they aren't showing up.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, a kitsune and a neko… Even though I've only heard it once, it's permanently engraved into my memory. It isn't like there isn't enough room anyway. I couldn't recall anything from their names. They were just that. Names. A name doesn't really tell you what that person is like. Not to mention that I don't know what the kitsune and neko's names are.

There was a light tapping on my temporary door. Sliding off my melancholy and slipping on a fake smile, I stood up and opened the sliding doors. "Hai?" I asked, not knowing who it is yet.

To my surprise, it was Takkako. She smiled at me warmly. "Kagome, O hayo." She said curtly.

This time, I didn't need to force a smile. "Takkako-san!" I said merrily. "I haven't seen you in ages!" I laughed quietly to myself. "So, where've you been?" I asked her in an attempted conversation.

"Gomen Kagome." she said sweetly. "Demo, I have been a little busy." She said truthfully. Her eyes saddened just a little bit. "Eto, Kagome, would you mind having dinner with us tonight?" she asked quietly. "Shemeshoua-sama sent me up here to ask you that."

My brows furrowed. "Shemeshoua-sama…" I started quietly. "You knew about that name-switching thing didn't you?" I accused lightly.

She bowed her head but that wasn't enough for me to miss the blush in her cheeks. "I, eto, I'm truly sorry." She said nervously. "It's just that Shemeshoua-sama's orders were just that. She didn't explain to us why she was doing it and it really wasn't our place to ask."

I laughed heartily, raising the tense air around us. "I'm not blaming you, Takkako-san," I winked. "It's just weird. Whenever you say Shemeshoua's name, my mind goes blank. It takes me a few seconds to register that you're talking about Takara." I laughed once more. "But it won't be for long though. I can still call Shemeshoua-sama Takara-san. She doesn't mind at all. She practically ordered me to do it." I snickered.

She lifted her head and she laughed quietly with me. Once we settled, she continued. Her eyes had saddened once more. "We've all heard the news, Kagome." she said plainly. "You're going to leave this castle in three days time."

All humour escaped my face and I nodded regretfully. "Hai." I said disheartened. "I don't want to leave though. I like this place. A lot. Especially the people, err, the demons I have met." I said, trying to brighten the conversation. It didn't really work.

She nodded solemnly. "Well, Shemeshoua-sama has thought about it and she decided to host a small party tonight. She's invited all the servants you've met, even Sesshomaru-sama. Kaya-san, Aaya-san are all going to be there as well. Call it, a little going-away party." She said with a barely visible smile.

A sad smile escaped my lips. "I'd love to go, Takkako-san," I told her warmly. She smiled back and I fought the urge to cry. She started to bow but I stopped her by grabbed her shoulders lightly. "Now, what did I say about that?" I asked, feigning strictness.

She stood up straight and smiled a bigger smile than before. "Then, I'll see you tonight, Kagome." she said kindly before she started to walk away. Once she was out of sight, I stepped back into my room and closed the door behind me.

Sliding down onto the ground, I grasped my arms and pulled my knees up to my chest. I didn't want to leave. Three days. In just three days I'll be gone. Out of here and into a new place I'd never even encountered before. I haven't even left the castle-grounds for the time I've been here. I've always stayed inside Sesshomaru's territory (although that really isn't saying much) and I had no idea what to expect out there. I mean, the only other human I have met is Rin!

Softly, I touched the cheek, which was wounded from yesterday's 'battle'. It had mostly healed, nothing but a small cut already nearly invisible. Sesshomaru and I may not have gotten well in these past week or two but… I've really grown to depend on him. In everyone in fact.

I may appear strong and happy but in the inside I was dependent and weak. Why was that? Just because of my memory block? Or maybe it was caused by my anxiety. What would my new friends, I mean old, be like? Would they recognize me? Would they accept me like I was accepted here?

I don't know why but I feel as if I was truly accepted in this demon-infested castle. Everyone here was so kind, so warm with the exception of Sesshomaru. And yet, I feel as if he too accepted me being here. When I first woke up from whatever coma I was in, I felt his eyes constantly on me, studying my every move. Whenever he was near me, he'd tense up and get (if it was possible) even colder. It was like he didn't trust me. He acted as if I'd attack him or anyone else any second.

But now, he's totally different around me in such a short space of time. Now, I don't feel his eyes constantly piercing into my skull. Now his eyes were less hard and cold and more calm and secure (although the difference isn't really that big). When he was around me, he used to stiffen and be on alert. Now he would relax after a couple of minutes and he'd actually sigh or something.

Sighing and shaking my head slightly, I stood up and plastered a determined look on my face. Well, no point in brooding about it. I should get going and make the most of my remaining time here. I don't want to leave this place all brooding and sad. I'd still be sad but on later days, I would reflect on the fun times I had here. All the good days. I need to replace the memories I have lost with the memories I have made here.

Smiling to myself, I exited my room. Fully hoping to find one of my friends.

-x-

"No."

"Come on, Sesshomaru!" my aunt snapped at me impatiently. "You know how hard it'll be to see Kagome go. She needs to fill in her empty memory box with laughter and fun." She scolded. "How can we do that without any sake?"

Sighing, I pinched the bridge of my nose. I slowly put my hand down and stared at Shemeshoua intently. "From what I recall, sake had the tendency to erase the memories you've spent drunk." I stated flatly, not at all liking the idea.

"Now Sesshomaru." She said as if talking to a bad-mouthed child. "It's not nice to be selfish. You hardly drink any sake now. What's the harm of taking the supplies that you'd never use?"

I clenched my teeth. I **did** drink sake. Only when the occasion called for it. And when I felt like I needed relief from all the stress the demon before me has given. "What I do with them is none of your business." I said rather harshly. She gave me a small glare. I didn't even waver. "Why not dispose of your own toxic liquid?" I inquired.

She gave me a mocking look. "Sesshomaru, you know that I do not drink sake." I lifted an eyebrow. "With other people." She added briskly. "My sake is too strong for a human like Kagome. After the first drink, she'd probably flaunt and dance." She snickered at the mental image.

I looked down at my scrolls and continued reading. "I have nothing to contribute for your little 'celebration'." I stated clearly as my eyes shifted from word to word. "Once you set your eyes on her, she is your responsibility, not mine. If she humiliates or inflicts harm upon herself, she has no one to blame but herself and most likely, you."

She frowned at me. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you didn't care about her at all." She said slyly.

I didn't respond to that and I lifted my eyes briefly to see her trademark smirk. I set them down again and kept silent. I heard her laugh. "You can't fool me, Sesshomaru." She told me. Those words made my spine crawl with hidden anger.

My head snapped up with strained patience. My eyes narrowed as she simply pulled off an expressionless face. Much like mine but less profound. "There is nothing to fool." I told her coldly, ice enlaced with my words. "And there is nothing more to be said here." I said icily before I lowered my head and continued to read.

I felt her eyes stare at me for a moment before she nodded and left, closing the sliding doors behind her. Once she was out of my sight, hearing and smell, I stood up from my seat gracefully. There was nothing to talk about, nothing to decipher. No puzzle to it except Kagome herself. I felt nothing.

-x-

_"It's taking to long! Something must have __**happened**__ at the village!"_

_"Are you all right?"_

"Demo, Kagome-chan!" Rin whined as she tried to hold in her tears. I saw them glimmer as the sun shone down on both of us. "You can't leave. Jaken-sama and I will miss you!" she said with truth in her voice and shimmering eyes.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and smile when she mentioned that Jaken would miss me. He'd probably do the opposite and celebrate my leaving. Sounded like him. I smiled sadly at Rin. I loved her, really I did. I didn't want to be apart from her. But she wasn't mine and I knew for a fact that she'd choose Sesshomaru over anybody else. I knew it because whenever she spoke about him, her eyes would light up in admiration and… as hard as it to admit, love. Rin loved Sesshomaru. I can't see how anyone else can interpret it.

"I know, Rin-chan. I know." I said as I smiled down sadly at her. "And I'll miss you too." I forced myself to smile brighter. "But hey, just because I'm leaving doesn't mean I won't be able to see you two anymore!" I told her, trying to lift her spirits. "I'll visit whenever I can, all right?" I asked.

Her disappointed face then broke into a large hopeful smile. "Hai!" she said enthusiastically. "And I'll draw you pictures okay? Because when you're gone, you won't know what Jaken-sama and me did! I'll draw a picture every single day and you can have them whenever we see each other again!" she said with growing spirits.

"I'd love that, Rin." I said truthfully as I bent down and hugged the small girl I grew to love. She hugged me back and I felt her shiver slightly. "Shh…" I said quietly in her ear. "Don't cry, Rin."

She nodded but I heard the small sob that she had tried to restrain. I pulled away and wiped away her tears. I gave a mock frown. "Now, what's this?" I said as I rubbed her cheek. "Come on. I'll only be here for a few more days. You have to show me around so I won't forget anything!" I persisted.

She wiped the rest of her tears with her kimono sleeves and smiled up at me as I stood up. "All right!" she said, returning her happy mood once more. "I'll show you around so many times, Kagome-chan, that you won't forget anything!" she said as she dragged me by the hand.

After we walked for about fifteen minutes, we had a run-in with Jaken in the castle. "Jaken-sama!" Rin cried happily as she let go of my hand to give the toad a massive huge. Even I flinched when I heard a few bones crack.

As she let go, he wheezed in large amounts of air. "Are you trying to suffocate me, child?" he croaked out as he gave the said child a glare. His eyes then left hers and connected with mine. We stared at each other for a few moments before he scoffed and turned his head away. "Disobedient wench." he said loud enough for me to hear. "The sooner you go, the sooner I get less wrinkles." He sighed.

At that, I laughed. Wow. Who knew Jaken could be funny? He stopped mid-step and turned to me with a very confused expression on his face. It only made me laugh more and then Rin started to join me. "Has your mind gone over the deep end now, woman?" Jaken asked with bulging eyes.

Once my laughter had lessened somewhat, I smiled at him. I may not have gotten along with Jaken. Heck, all we did was pass insults at each other. But I really did respect him. Taking care of Rin was a really tough job, especially for someone like him. And Rin did like him, right? "I'll miss you too, Jaken." I said truthfully. I'll miss his pleading screeches when Rin starts to chase him. I'll miss the way he's almost as klutzy as I am. I'll miss the way he tries to act tough but really is scared spineless.

He looked at me briefly for a moment before he shrugged and finally began to walk away out of our sight. Weird huh? I just said I'd miss Jaken. What the hell is the world coming to?

Suddenly, Rin grabbed my hand once more and began to drag me to who knows where. "Come on." She said patiently. "We still have more of the castle for you to memorize!" she laughed.

So, for the rest of that day, I was being dragged around by Rin. It didn't seem all that fun but I cherished these kinds of moments.

-x-

I watched as the two female humans trudged around my castle. What were they doing? Rin had seemed to be talking non-stop since their encounter with Jaken. Kagome just nodded and pointed, asking the occasional question or two.

I wasn't deaf. I heard what they were talking about and it was ridiculous. They were things that didn't need to be discussed at all. Sighing, I left the pair when I got too bored and headed towards my study. Inuyasha hadn't showed up yet. Neither have his friends. It's almost definite that they won't show up now.

Why did they think the act of bringing someone back to life was so unbelievable or wrong? They had met the reborn priestess that sealed my stupid half-brother to a tree. They've also come to believe that the tajiya's younger sibling had come back from the dead. From what I believed, the two that had a second chance in this world were loved. That was why the small group had sought them out.

But then, what about Kagome? Did they think that she couldn't be revived? Couldn't be brought back to life after two months under soil? Or didn't they actually care about her? I shook my head mentally at these thoughts. Why would I care if they did or not? I knew the answer: because I dislike people who merely use others without caring about their well-being. It seemed dishonorable and it disgusted me greatly. Naraku for example.

Marching back to my study room and picked up a few scrolls I had recently read. Spreading it across the table, I flattened it out with my palm and began to read. They were nothing interesting. Just documentaries and reports about battle results. Quiet boring really.

By the time I was ready to throw the entire thing into the fire, I realized that it was already night. Curiosity gnawed at me but I tried to push it away. After a couple of moments it succeeded but then returned with an even greater force.

I wanted to see what the other beings of my household were doing. It was an obnoxious idea so I decided not to check on them. Why would I care if the pathetic fools drank toxic and acted like a bunch of idiots?

An hour went by and my eyes glanced out the window once more. Sighing with my patience running thin, I exited the room. I needed some fresh air. My feet took me to the pond with the small bridge across, just outside Kagome's temporary sleeping area. I leaned against the railing and looked up at the full moon. It was beautiful but I liked the crescent better.

Unlike the full, the crescent has some sort of mystery to it. A part of it is exposed while most of it is covered by dark shadows. When it's full, there's nothing to hide. If it's fully light then there's no sense of mystery in it. It's practically saying, 'That's it. That's the moon. There's nothing more'.

Sighing under my breath and closed my eyes, letting the shine of the moon drown itself upon me. I felt a calm within myself. A sense of peacefulness that I hardly ever get until recently.

It was then that I heard light footsteps behind me and I immediately stiffened. My demonic hearing picked up every word and movement. "Come on, Kagome." it was her. That Aaya person Shemeshoua mentioned yesterday. "You've got to go to sleep now. You're a little bit too hyper."

There was a loud giggle from inside. I internally cringed. It was Kagome. Shemeshoua must have used her own supply of sake then. From what I could tell, the light purple-haired demon wasn't nearly as drunk as she was. "No! You're too hyper! You're too hyper!" she laughed.

Thank goodness Rin was on the other side of the castle. Kagome would have woken her up. How much did she have to drink anyway? I really didn't take my aunt seriously when she said she was going to do this. Once again, she has the ability to surprise me. Even if it's only slightly.

"Listen, be a good girl and lie down." The demon's voice rang. I heard movement on the floorboards and Kagome's light feet leave the ground as she settled on her futon. "Good Kagome." she humored as she walked back towards the other door.

I heard the slide doors open and all went silent for a moment. I knew the demon did not sense me. Her senses aren't as acute as mine. Especially when I was covering my aura. As the silence stretched on, the doors finally closed and I felt her aura and youki slowly began to fade away. All was quiet after that. I couldn't even hear Kagome's breathing inside. I presumed that she had already fallen asleep.

Closing my eyes once more, I forgot my current life, and myself and just stood there, at complete peace. These times were really rare. I wouldn't have time for things such as these. I would be constantly reading or journeying. Not that I minded. It was just… nice to have this time for yourself.

The doors behind me slid open and I sighed in disappointment. There goes my night of peacefulness and complete calm. I knew who it was without even turning around. "Sessho-hic-maru?" Kagome's light, drunken voice was heard behind me.

I didn't turn but she still advanced me with uneasy steps. From the corner of my eye, she stumbled and held the wooden railing for support. She laughed loudly that my ears rang slightly. "Wow, Sesshomaru! Isn't it a really pretty night tonight?" she giggled.

I glanced at her once before I turned back to the moon. I wanted to leave her, find more peace and quiet, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. If I left her, she would most likely fall over the safety rail and headfirst to the ground below, probably causing her neck to break and die. I couldn't just let that happen. What kind of lord would I be if I let one of my guests die while they were drunk?

"You know what? You're really quiet." She told me plainly as she stared at me.

Turning, I met her eyes and it was a surprise to see them so out of focus and yet serious at the same time. "Why can't you just talk for maybe a minute or two?" she suggested vainly. "It'll probably do you some good," she said with a hysterically high voice.

I just stared at her plainly, hoping she would get the message and just leave me alone. But, as expected, she didn't. She just threw her arms up in the air in frustration. "You're no fun, you know that?" she said with a frown. "All you do is just stand there like a statue and never talk or smile! That's creepy man! It's like you're a walking zombie or something!" she said seriously although her eyes were still glazed.

Quirking an eyebrow, I stared at her in silence. Well, she was talking rather loudly, wasn't she? "And what is up with that eyebrow thing?" she suddenly yelled, causing my eyes to widen a slight fraction. "You get more wrinkles if you do that, you know! That's what I thought when I first met you." She grumbled loosely.

I lowered my eyebrow. "What did you think of me?" I asked. I had no idea why. It just slipped out. That didn't happen all too much.

She put a finger on her chin as she stared thoughtfully at me. "I thought you were scary." She said with a giggle. "You were all statue-like and you were scary. You hardly moved, just like a statue and I think you did this really scary rain dance." She said. At that last comment, I couldn't help my deadpan look. But then she came up to me quickly, making me tense, and softly grabbed a lock of my hair. "And also, I thought you were a girl." she mumbled as she stroked her fingers through it.

This time, I couldn't help but look surprised. And offended. No one had ever told me that. And if they did think about it, they never had the gall to actually tell me. "But." She said quietly as she ran her slender fingers through my silky hair. "I completely think different now. You're all man, Sesshomaru! Well, at least -hic- ninety-nine percent." She laughed.

I had just about enough of this nonsense and was about to leave. But then she began talking once more. "I really envy your hair though." She said silently, a small pout on her lips. "You're a guy and I'm a girl. You shouldn't have the better hair. It just doesn't seem… right." She laughed.

Well, that was new. But then again, there was a saying about this. A drunken man's words are a sober man's thoughts. Except, Kagome isn't a man, she's a young woman blooming. Did it matter about the gender? Without realizing it, I decided to stay. There wasn't any harm in that.

She sighed as she continued to comb my hair with her fingers, each stroke making it longer. I closed my eyes unintentionally and lost myself in her fingers. "Hey…" she started quietly, ending her soft raking. "I don't want to leave," she said suddenly, wrapping her arms around my waist.

All calm broke as I immediately stilled under her sudden action. She hung onto me, burying her face in my shoulder. I smelt tears but she wasn't crying. Even in her drunken state she still refusing to shed a tear before me. "I liked it here." She continued without lifting her head. "I really, really, really like it here. I like everyone here too, even Jaken." She giggled then faded.

She lifted her head and her chocolate eyes met my golden ones. They were still glazed but they were a little bit clearer now. Her cheeks were rosy in colour, probably because of the sake, and her full lips were moist as she licked them. I found myself staring at them.

Her voice was the thing that snapped me back into reality. As our eyes met once more, I saw a deep pleading and longing look in her eyes. "Why can't… I just stay here?" she asked quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.

I slipped my mask back on as I detached her arms from me. "You do not belong here." I said harshly, narrowing my eyes at her. She stood there, listening. "You never once belonged here. You belong within a different group. A different home." I said, icy venom dripping in my voice.

And yet, all she did was smile, her eyes even more glazed then ever. "Of course!" she said merrily. "I belong to Pluto!" she said as she pointed to the moon.

Pluto? I had never heard of such a ridiculous name. She really needed to settle down. Sighing, I slid the doors open and guided the wobbly human inside. "Sleep," I ordered deeply as I led her to her crumpled futon. "You are not yourself." I said quietly.

Without protest, she rested her head on the pillow and pulled the blankets towards her chin. She looked up at me and smiled softly. "You… you're pretty -hic- nice, Sesshomaru." She said softly before she closed her twinkling eyes and began to sleep.

I exited the room and closed the doors behind me only to find my annoying aunt smirking at me from the other side of the pond. "What? Isn't that the third time now?" she asked so that he could hear it. "There's nothing to fool, eh?"

My eyes narrowed at her as I bared my teeth. "That is right. There's nothing." I said coldly.

She shrugged off-handedly. "All right. Believe what you want." She said with a smirk. "So, I'd just like you to know that the gathering tonight was a giant success." She said. "Although, Kagome did seem to be effected by alcohol much more quickly than usual humans I have met." She mused. "Must be in her genetics or something."

"I'm surprised that you actually used your supply for an occasion such as this." I told her with a deadpan voice.

She looked at me in confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked innocently as she resisted the urge to smirk. "I took it out of yours."

-x-

Hey guys! Congratulations for making it to chapter ten people! Thanks a bunch! And sorry if this chapter was slow too. I guess it was a sort of filler that I wanted to put in for a while now. Anyway, I'm pretty sure that the next chapter would be the chapter where Kagome goes back to Inuyasha and crew. But still don't know yet. Better find out while I'm typing!

Thanks to:

kittyb78, AngelofMist, Twist in fate, vimpirebabes994, Finchette, mangadreams, Kittenn1011, sweetest angel, iheartanime43, kumikohan, Raina Darlig, AwesomeHachi1521316, Kagome2691, Whispering Lillies, Sora Moto, MsLCloud, Callie-yue Sesshy's Plaything, Bloomer123 and to those who I have forgot to mention. If so then terribly sorry!

**Various Review Replies:**

**Finchette – Lol, thanks for your vote! And I agree with you totally about school. It wouldn't need to be burned, eaten and then shoved into the backside of a monkey if there wasn't so much homework though! Lol. I hate maths class (just something random). Used to like it 'cause the teacher was pretty funny. Now I hate it to the core. TOO MUCH I SAY! And don't worry about the cookies! I'll make more questions:D**

**Kittenn1011 – Thanks for your vote! And don't worry, she will be kept in character and she won't be bashed. I hate it when people do that so pointlessly without a reason. And why would you want her to kill Kagome? (o.0) Lol, thanks for reviewing!**

**kumikohan – Lol. Of course it's a Sessh/Kag story! Who else would it be? ;D And I'll also count your vote as a yes. If it's really a no tell me and I'll make the change! **

**Whispering Lillies – Yeah, that COULD have happened but it's not in my story! XD Seriously, I don't like the Inu/Kik pairing all that much. There's a small, teeny tiny part of me that promotes it but that's it. Not going to make a story about it any time soon! Lol. So, it's not going to happen so don't get your hopes up (nice guess though)! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Sora Moto – Hmm. Probably, probably not. You'll just have to find out later:D Thanks for voting too by the way! And also, do you know Kingdom Hearts? Just asking 'cause you've got Sora's name! Well half of it anyway. Lol.**

**MsLCloud – (o.0) Hiya! Um, your review was kind of confusing. I think you deleted some bits off of it or something. What did you get chased from? Lol. When I first read it, I thought that an Inuyasha story was chasing you and I was like: (O.O) Rofl. Could you please tell me what you really meant? Because I don't think that's it. Lol. Thanks for reviewing though!**

**Callie-yue Sesshy's Plaything – LOL! You've got a tiny bit of your guess right! Guess what it was and I'll give you yet another imaginary cookie! And we'll see about the twisted and cruel bit. I have an idea swimming inside my head that I KNOW you guys won't like if I ended it in a cliffie. Hehe… I'll take your opinion. Should I give this drastically twisted idea a cliffie? It all depends on you!**

Thanks for reviewing anyone and don't forget to review this time! Don't forget about the poll either! Thanks a bunch!

Poll results:

Yes - 8

No - 0


	11. To Leave

Memory's Shadow

To Leave

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! There were certainly a lot and I appreciate it. :D And sorry it took so long to update. Our teacher only gave us a week to finish an assignment so I was in kind of a rush. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Dialogue:

O hayo (gozaimasu) - Good morning

Arigatou - Thank you

Miko - Priestess

Iie - No

Hai - Yes

Ja mata/ Ja ne - See you later

Gomen - Sorry

-x-x-x-x-x-

_'I want to be a cloud._

_Just to drift with the current, go wherever it takes me._

_To shrink, to grow, to just disappear.'_

-x-x-x-x-x-

_"Rrrhh! I keep telling you, we don't have __**time**__ to help people."_

_"But, it was on our way, and…"_

I was in agony. A-G-O-N-Y. Have you ever fallen off a cliff? I'm sure I haven't. Have you ever had your head bitten off by some kind of feral monster? I'm pretty sure it hasn't happened to me. Have you ever had someone pinch you on a really dark bruise? I don't know if that has happened to me or not but I'm pretty sure what I'm experiencing now is way more painful.

I had a hangover.

Groaning, I twisted and turned on my bed. Well, temporary bed anyway but I didn't want to think of that right now. I grasped my head tightly, as if blocking out my ears. Man. It hurts like some fat guy stepping on your pinky toe except much worse…

I'm pretty sure that this is the first time I've experienced the deadly hangover. I can't remember feeling this much pain (which, again, really isn't saying much). Sunlight seeped through the paper doors and struck my eyes. Turning over and pulled the blanket over my head, I tried to ignore the pounding within my head and tried, ever so desperately, to resume sleep.

But the glorious state of unconsciousness never came and I cursed myself for waking up. Suddenly, there was a light tapping on my door. But that light tapping was like an elephant's stomping in my ears. Not wanting to be rude and just shout out 'Go away!', I sat up shakily and called. "Come in." my voice was raspy and dry and I suddenly had an incredible thirst.

The sliding door opened to reveal Takkako holding some a cup of water. I praised her to no end in my subconscious. "O hayo gozaimasu Kagome." she said quietly as she took in my state. I must have looked horrible. "How do you feel?" she asked with concern laced in her voice.

I managed a soft smile. "I felt as if I've been to hell and back." I laughed softly but that only made me immense headache to strength. I winced.

She laughed softly and walked towards me. Crouching down beside my futon, she outstretched the cup of what I thought was water. "Here." She said quietly, gently. "Kaya-san knew that you'll be having the effects of the sake in the morning. That's why she brewed you this special tea to take some of the pain away."

I took it from her gratefully and sipped it slowly since it was slightly hot. I didn't know how the thing tasted. It really didn't taste like anything. There was just a soft ginger taste to it along with some other thing I didn't know. I pulled it away slightly and inhaled its fragrance. Nothing but light steam drifted into my nose and yet it was oddly soothing.

Once I finished the cup, I handed it back to Takkako with a grateful smile. "It will probably take effect in a couple more minutes." She said to me. "And I'm pretty sure it'll be good for two to three hours. That should be long enough for it to go away."

I nodded and said my thanks. "Arigatou, Takkako-san." I said truthfully. "And can you tell Kaya-san I said thanks too?" I asked. I was already feeling it. The pain in my head was slowly numbing away.

She nodded and stood up. "You should get some more rest, Kagome." she said with a small smile. "Aaya-chan told me that you went to sleep in a pretty late hour." She said with an odd face.

"How come you guys don't look like you're in pain?" I asked with a frown.

"We're demons, Kagome." she reminded me. "We don't take the toxic of the sake as quickly as you. Also, our demonic healing abilities take away the pain when we wake up."

"Lucky." I mumbled in slight envy. Didn't miko powers have some kind of healing ability as well? Probably not. I began to stand up and her eyes widened with surprise and worry.

"Kagome, I really don't think you should be walking around in your condition." She said mothering me.

Mother. I wondered briefly if I even had one. "It's okay." I said, reassuring her. "It doesn't hurt as much. And besides, I'm pretty sure a nice walk would clear my head." I almost laughed out loud when I saw her unconvinced expression. "Don't worry! It's not like I'll suddenly fall down on a step or something." I said as I patter her shoulder for reassurance. "Really, I'll be fine." I said with a smile.

She nodded lightly although I still saw the concern in her eyes. "All right." She agreed hesitantly. "Would you request that I join you?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Iie, Takkako-san. Arigatou." I told her. "I think I can managed the large world by myself." I said lightly. "Seriously,"

She gave a defeated sigh as we both headed for the door. "Well, if that's what you want, Kagome." she said. "If you need anything, just shout all right? I'm pretty sure someone would hear you and help you out."

I nodded. "Hai." We reached a part of the castle where we separated. "Ja mata, Takkako-san!" I said as I waved lightly.

"Ja ne." she responded as she turned her back and started to walk away. I did the same.

I had no idea where I was going. I just wanted to go outside, to breathe in the fresh air. It's weird how that calming scent could take away most of my pains and worries, if only briefly. Especially if there's a slightly breeze. When I went outside, there was no slight breeze that I had hoped for. But at least the air was clean and fresh from the morning.

Sighing, I watched as I crunched the blades of grass beneath my feet as I walked. Powerless little things, aren't they? And yet, they've survived after being stepped on and looked down upon. Great. I was being philosophic about grass.

Looking up, I realized the bright blue sky and I had to squint my eyes because of it. The pain in my head was almost gone but I could still feel it. There was a slight nipping sensation within my head that came and went randomly.

I came towards the stream and looked at my reflection. I made a scowl as I saw my state. My hair was messy, uncombed, and my eyes were a slight tint of red with eye bags underneath. I cupped some water in my hands and crouched down, splashing the cool liquid onto my face. I repeated this movement three times before I dried myself with the sleeve of my kimono. After that, I roughly combed my hair with my fingers.

Looking again at my reflection, I realized that I didn't look so bad now. But my eyes were still slightly red and the look of tiredness on my face had not gone away. Looking at the girl inside, she looked so very lonely. And yet, she was surrounded by friends. Something was missing in her life. Something in mine.

Realizing I was getting a little bit too depressed for my own good, I stood up and walked once more. The touch of a slight wind against my face made it cool and calming. It was only slight but I felt it. I loved it nonetheless.

My feet had led me to that restricted area I came into by accident before. No idea why I was here though. I didn't know how much time had past but the sun began to blaze slightly. Walking quietly, my eyes darted around the place, nervous if I was to be caught. I reached the room where I saw all the portraits and walked past it.

Beyond, I saw the tombstone where Takara had found me out. Except, right now, it wasn't Takara that I saw. It was another silver haired demon, tall and magnificent, a strong demonic power practically spilling from him. It was Sesshomaru.

A million thoughts went through my mind but only two had actually registered. They were both questions. What was he doing here? And, should I hightail it out of there and run before he kills me? And still, my feet were rooted to the spot even though I feared my life. Well, not really. It just sounded good if I put it there.

Making up my slightly numb mind, I walked silently over to him.

-x-

When I found out that my aunt had stolen my supply of sake, I was furious. I had almost strangled her to the next world. But being a lord in the castle, I had self-control and let her off with a warning. My mother and my aunt were the only people I let away with that sort of thing. I knew she knew that and that was why she liked to agitate me so much.

In the morning, I was unusually grumpy. I didn't let it show though. I felt irritated and slightly angry and nothing seemed to calm me down. The only thing that was left was to visit my mother's grave. And calm me it did.

Once I laid eyes on her tombstone, my entire being felt softer and more vulnerable. I despised the feeling. But, she was my mother. She always gave me that kind of feeling whenever she was around me. Even if dead.

My demon mother was the best lady in this castle. She was kind and warm, everyone loved her. That is, except for my father. Unconsciously, my hand clenched by my side as my eyes narrowed. But the calming air and silence slowly reverted me into my impassive self. I couldn't get worked up with such a thing. I was not a pathetic human who couldn't control their body language even if their life depended on it.

Suddenly, my ears picked up a light tapping on wooden boards. My demonic power heightened when I sensed the pure aura slowly walking towards my being. As soon as I sensed her presence, I was unnaturally angry with her. A human should never be in the presence of my mother's grave. Especially when this lord was there as well.

Turning sharply, I glared at her with narrowed eyes. She stopped in her tracks and I sensed the nervousness emitting from her being. "Miko, I suggest you leave this area at once." I told her icily, letting her feel the rage I was keeping within. "This is no place for a human."

I saw her tense slightly but I did not sense fear radiating from her. "I was just wondering if you were okay," she said softly.

Glaring into her chocolate eyes, I realized the state she was in. Her eyes were slightly bloodshot and had light bags underneath. Her hair was lightly out of place as her kimono sleeve was wet. Her tired eyes showed concern but deeper beneath, I saw the sadness.

But I did not let these things turn my anger. "This lord does not need a pathetic human wench to bring concern or pity to him." I said harshly. "I will say it again, leave." I said forcefully, my eyes narrowing and my voice turning harder.

She visibly flinched at my words but she did not make a move to leave. "Gomen. I was just wondering because you seemed pretty lonely here." The words escaped her mouth before she could stop them. She realized her mistake immediately after she said those words.

My fist crackled with demonic energy, warning her. "I do not need a constant companion." I said emotionlessly but the rage showed in my eyes. "Even if I did need one, you are the last being on the planet I would turn for help." My eyes narrowed at the miko. "I believe it is best if you will keep these idiotic thoughts out of your head and leave." I said finally, toxic dripping from not my claws but my voice.

She nodded her head in defeat as I sensed she was uncomfortable. "R-Right." She stuttered as she turned to leave.

"And." I suddenly said, stopping her in her tracks. "If you ever come in here again, I will kill you." I said coldly as I saw her stiffen. "This is no place for a lowly human such as yourself to even set foot on."

Again I saw her stiffen but I also smelt the spike of anger in her. She turned sharply, her eyes narrowed furiously. "I'm only leaving because you really don't want me here." She hissed. "But you're really starting to get on my nerves. I was trying to help you and you just keep on pushing me away." She said through clenched teeth, her fists balled at her side.

My eyes flashed red for a moment as my patience for her was running on a very thin line. "That is because I do not require your assistance in anything. I do not require anything at all. Especially from a forgetful wench." I bit out, baring my fangs slightly. "My patience is running thin, miko. Leave now without another word and I will consider not to kill you on the spot." I threatened.

Silence reigned after the last word exited my mouth. She stared at me with wide eyes, more surprised than pained. Then the surprise faded when the pain stayed. She nodded mutely and turned around, going back where she came from.

Once she was out of all my senses, I turned back to the tombstone and inhaled deeply, closing my eyes. Once the movement in my stomach calmed down I opened them once more. She, too, was one of the few people I let get away with things. If it were Jaken, I would have probably sliced off a few limbs. He knew he wasn't allowed here though.

Mother. Did I really want her to leave?

-x-

_"Be careful, -, that man… has three - shards in his neck!"_

_"Heh… They're - and -'s shards."_

That jerk! That's what my mind kept on repeating as I stomped away angrily. What a stuck up icicle! I grew even angrier as I wiped the tears that fell from my eyes. He didn't have to say that. I was only trying to make him feel better. When I watched him, his aura gave out a depressed feeling. I knew he would deny it though but still.

Slowing down, I sighed and tried to force the tears at bay. He didn't need to bring up my memory loss. What he said made me even more useless and pathetic. I wiped my tears with the back of my hand as I felt my headache coming on again. It hasn't even been an hour yet but it's still coming back. Was there something wrong with me?

After a few more minutes of aimless walking, I suddenly collapsed on my knees and grasped my head. Should it be this painful or was I just special? I didn't want to think of it as the latter. Suddenly, I felt a familiar chill run up my spine as my eyes widened. I sensed a demon.

I got up shakily and started to walk forward. I didn't have my weapons with me. I hardly bring them out of my room. But I sensed that the demon wasn't coming towards me. It was going away. I felt confused by this. Whatever the demon was, it wasn't aiming for me. But it wasn't going away from the castle either. Confusion disappeared while worry took over. Where was Rin?

Running, I followed the demonic aura. And then I saw her. She was crouched down, picking up flowers and was dangerously close to the forest trees. My panic grew as I felt the demon nearing her. "Rin!" I cried out. She looked up and smiled brightly. She didn't sense it. "Get out of there!" I warned loudly.

She gave me a confused look. Then, a large mantis-like demon sprouted from the trees and dove straight for her. She turned and gave a loud scream. But as the mantis neared, a flame-thrower suddenly hit it. I grabbed Rin as soon as she was in reach and carried her away to a safe distance.

I turned and saw that it was Jaken who had cast the spell (I didn't notice him before since my full attention was on Rin). A new respect suddenly grew inside of me for the toad… thingy. I really should find out what he is. "Rin, go into the castle." I ordered her sharply. I saw her nod and do exactly that. "Jaken!" I called as he continued to scorch the overly large demon.

The power of his staff began to weaken and the demon took this opportunity to knock Jaken away. The ugly thing then began to advance the castle, searching for the girl. "Where is… the girl…?" it talked. I didn't even know it could. "Yummy… girl…" it said, growing even more impatient. My eyes widened. It wanted to eat her? Then its yellow eyes stared at me and I unconsciously touched the shards around my neck. "Shikon jewel… and a young miko…" it hissed. "Much more… delicious than… a human child…"

As it advanced, I backed away fearfully. I didn't have any weapons with me, like I stated before. I was totally useless. "Get away from me, you freak!" I yelled loudly but it didn't stop from advancing.

Again, I sensed another demonic aura but this time it was familiar and much more powerful. The demon was then cut into bits as a graceful claw sliced through it. I sighed in relief and slight disgust as the organs and insides of the demon rained onto the once green grass. My savor landed gracefully on the ground, not getting his black shoes (or whatever you call them) dirty.

When I was about to smile and thank him, I remembered that I was angry with him and turned away instead, a stubborn frown on my face. I saw him looked at me once before he turned to Jaken. "Jaken. Get someone to clean up all this mess." He ordered emotionlessly.

As he began to enter the castle, I turned to him and called out. "Oh! Jaken! Thanks a bunch!" I smiled warmly.

He looked at me before he nodded and continued his way inside the castle. I think it was just me but I think we've bonded. I managed to glance towards Sesshomaru but then turned stubbornly and began to walk away.

"Miko." His cold penetrating voice suddenly called out to me.

I stopped and glared at him angrily. "I have nothing to say to you." I hissed out furiously. What he said before still hurt. It should still hurt since it was only five or ten minutes ago. You can't expect a girl to get over something like that in that short amount of time. As I turned once more, he said something so unexpected that I actually tripped.

"Thank you."

Really, I stumbled because of that and landed on my arms. Since when was that rock there? Frantically, I stood up and dusted myself off. I stared at him as if he had just sprouted two heads. "W-What?" I said stupidly. "Why?"

His face held slight amusement before it turned hard once more. "If you had not warned Rin and alerted Jaken, the demon would have surely had its way." anger flashed through his golden eyes. "I realized too late that the demon was among my ward. It seemed to have enough intelligence to cover up most of its aura and scent." He was angry with himself, I knew it.

"It wasn't your fault." I said quietly, wanting to make the anger go away. "The important thing is that everyone's safe." I reassured. "If you had arrived any later, I would have gotten eaten." I joked. But there really isn't anything funny about getting eaten alive by a huge monster.

He didn't say anything after that and neither did I. Silence consumed us as we just stared at one another, no thoughts flitting through my mind. The silence was broken however when I felt something hug me. I looked down and saw a very safe Rin. "Arigatou, Kagome-chan!" she said truthfully. "If you hadn't yelled at me, Jaken-sama wouldn't have been warned!" she smiled. Well, she had a positive attitude after being almost killed.

She let go of my leg and hugged Sesshomaru's. "Arigatou to you too, Sesshomaru-sama!" she cried with a smile. I saw the demon's features soften as he looked down at the girl. "I'm really glad you were here to save Kagome-chan! I don't want her to die." that was a nice thing for her to say.

He nodded at her. "Rin, go inside until this mess is cleaned up." He ordered impassively. But it wasn't cold, nor was it hard. Just impassive and unreadable.

She nodded and began her way inside again. "Ja mata!" she called to no one in particular as she closed the door behind her.

Sesshomaru turned to me with his eyes hardened again. "I seemed to have slackened a bit in my duties." He said coldly. "This is why this has happened. I will not make the same mistake again." he said as he walked away.

And I watched him walk away and my being saddened once more. The final day I had here was practically unsatisfied.

-x-

_"Hey, -, you still can't remember? - is your big sister."_

_"No… I still can't… But she does seem very familiar…"_

I woke up as the sun rose the very next day. I had a bath, the last bath I'll have here, and put on my clothes. That's right, **my** clothes. The white and green clothing was on my futon after I returned from my bath. It was just there, a piece of my past, a piece of my life. It was the clothing I wore when I entered the castle and the clothing I will wear when I exit.

-x-

"We'll miss you, Kagome." Takkako said, her eyes soft and sad.

I hugged her tightly. "I won't forget you okay?" I reassured her, trying to keep the tears at bay. As I pulled away, I hugged everyone else.

"Come back any time." Kaya said. She gave me a small smirk. "Then you can make Sesshomaru-sama some of your own recipes."

I smiled and nodded. "I haven't really gotten to know you." Aaya said as her eyes connected with mine. "I mean, I don't really know you. But I know, if we had more time, we could have become great friends." She smiled. "Make sure to come back."

"Of course I will." I said softly. Then turned to the little sister. "I'll see you again, 'kay, Sekiko-chan?" I asked.

"Always!" she said reassuringly. "Then we can pick more vegetables together! Aaya-chan and Kaya-san never do it with me. You're the only one who does!" she said as she hugged me again. "Come back soon." she said softly.

I nodded and turned to Takara. "Well, I'll be seeing you, I guess." I said quietly.

The old demon smiled at me warmly and pulled me in a hug. "Don't get angry with Sesshomaru on your way back, all right?" she said. "And even if he doesn't say so, we'll all miss you. Including him." she smirked.

I pulled away and gave her a smile. I wasn't convinced about it though and I believe she knew it. "Take care." I whispered to her. "You've been a great friend, Lady Shemeshoua."

"You too, Lady Kagome."

I walked away. Rin and Jaken were going to stay behind. Sesshomaru didn't want them to come because it would only slow the progress. But I think it's also because he was wary. Wary about what, I didn't know. "Bye Rin-chan. Bye Jaken! You guys have been so good to me!"

Rin smiled sadly and waved as well. "Bye Kagome-chan! Arigatou for everything!" she said as a tear slid down. "Make sure to visit, okay?" she yelled.

I nodded. With the good byes finished, Sesshomaru and I began our way back to my other unknown companions. I walked towards him and he slid his arm around my waist. If I weren't so sad, I would have blushed at contact. Using his youki, he formed his odd little cloud and floated both of us away from the place I would have called home. I would have, really I would, if I knew it wasn't so temporary.

As we went further and further away from the castle, the people, well demons, began to fade away until they were tiny dots. And when they were fully out of view, I turned and closed my eyes, letting the tears I kept in fall down my cheeks. Higher and higher we went, the silence echoing in my ears.

I wiped away the tears with the white sleeve. After I had first saw these clothes again, it was so foreign. But when I wore them, it felt so right. The kimonos I had worn during my stay were nice but this odd piece of clothing I was wearing seemed right.

Looking up, I saw that Sesshomaru was looking straight ahead, an expressionless mask constantly on his face. As the silence stretched on, the more awkward it seemed. I wondered if he was feeling it too. We didn't actually leave as best friends last time we met. I was going to change it though. "Listen, Sesshomaru…" I started, looking away. "Arigatou. For everything. You've helped me so much and asked for nothing in return. I am truly in debt to you." I whispered, knowing he heard every word.

He stayed silent. As did I. Well, that is, after a couple of minutes. "Hello? Aren't you going to say anything back?" I asked, irritated.

He turned to me with an impassive stare and I bit my lip slightly. He nodded mutely but didn't say anything as he turned back to face straight ahead. Again with the silence. I was getting rather annoyed by it. "I had fun." I started, attempting conversation. "Even though I was kind of distraught because of the memory loss and everything." My eyes softened as I stared at him. "And even though I almost died a couple of times." I smiled. "But I had fun. I hope I can visit." I said hopefully.

He turned to me and his eyes stayed on my face. "If that is your wish." He said in a bored tone.

My anger spiked. There went the grateful mood. "Don't tell me you're bored." I said angrily. "Heck, I'm pouring out my heart to you and all you can manage is 'If that is your wish'?" I frowned.

"I did not ask you to, as you put it, 'pour your heart to me'." he said impassively.

With my teeth clenched from shouting out, I was going to respond. But when I saw his face turn away, my spirits dropped even more. My anger went down the sink and I sighed sadly and turned away, unable to look at him anymore. "I bet you're glad I'm going away." I murmured, not intending him to hear it.

But he did and his head turned to stare at me. I didn't move. Minutes past and he didn't say anything. I wouldn't anymore since I was tired of trying in vain to make him talk. "I am relieved that you are going away, yes." He suddenly said. I stiffened at his words. "You were a bother and you only made my life more hectic and loud."

I stifled a sniff. He really didn't like me, did he? I kept quiet and he continued. "You were annoying and you tried my patience. You disobeyed me and you even challenged me, disrespected and taunted. You yell, act like a fool and even had the nerve to create my dinner when you didn't know how to actually cook."

I was getting rather tired of him insulting me like this. I turned around and fixed him a glare. But when I was about to say something, he beat me to it. "But even though I am relieved, I am not glad." He said emotionlessly. "You were a great help to my castle and you kept Rin company. You've saved her more than once and you provided great entertainment when you were not annoying." My glare intensified but he continued. "You were kind, thoughtful and considerate although most of the times it irritated me. I'm pretty sure that my castle will not be the same without you."

He finished and all I could do was stare at him. Most of his points suggested that he didn't like me. But some of them, even if it was remote, suggested he did. Smiling softly at him, I embraced him, winding my arms around his waist. "Arigatou." I repeated with a soft smile. "For everything. I won't forget you or anyone else. I promise."

At first, he stiffened at my touch but after a second or two, I felt him relax. His one arm then tightened around my waist unconsciously and I closed my eyes briefly, savoring this moment. But the moment suddenly snapped when both he and I stiffened.

He let go of my waist and I pulled away, trying to find this familiar aura. My eyes darted frantically around the place, trying to find the source of this feeling I had. It was so familiar. It was a demonic aura but it was also not. I couldn't place it.

Sesshomaru and I landed gracefully on the ground. We were not at the village called Edo yet because I didn't see one. The cloud disappeared from under us and I stepped away from him slightly. We stood there, side by side, both sensing this unique aura.

"He's here." He murmured beside me. There was something in his voice that I couldn't place. "And he's coming towards us with your other companions."

My heart began to beat a mile a minute as nervousness and anxiety came at me in one large wave. I didn't need to ask who he was talking about. I already knew. It was that hanyou he talked about. Thinking about finally seeing him suddenly made my heart constrict. But it also made me warm inside. Why was that?

Suddenly, four beings leapt out of the trees. But even though, only one caught my attention. It was the young man with red clothing and silver hair. His golden eyes locked onto mine and I felt my heart momentarily stop. "Inuyasha…"

-x-

Muhahahahaha! Evil cliffie! Evil cliffie! Finally, she gets to meet the IY gang! Whoop, whoop! Man this is getting exciting! Hope you guys enjoyed reading and sorry about leaving you with such a mean cliffie but I just couldn't stop myself! ;) I was first planning for Sess to tell Kagome about his mother more in the tombstone scene but for some odd reason, I left it out. Maybe it was because he would be acting too OOC? I don't know. Lol.

Thanks to:

kityb78, mangadreams, sweetest angel, Kittenn1011, MsLCloud, AngelofMist, Raina Darlig, Chibisan1092, Kur-Kag88, SELENE, kumikohan, lunarcat12, Sesshomaru'swife123, Twist in fate, GothicVixenSesshy, Mitsubachi, stargazer starluver, Callie-yue Sesshy's Plaything, iheartanime43, Kagome2691, Finchette, malique pink, nikki and all those I've forgotten! If so then sorry!

**Various Review Replies:**

**sweetest angel – Thanks a bunch! And I'll tell you that what you suggested won't really happen. Just warning ya cause it ain't gonna be like that! I've got something up my sleeve and I'm pretty sure it'll knock your socks off! Lol.**

**Kittenn1011 – Lol, well now you know if you've read the chapter. The inu gang didn't go get her, they just 'coincidently' met half way. Lol.**

**MsLCloud – Wow. That must have been a pretty scary experience for you. I mean, if I was chased like that I'd probably freak! I even get freaked when our days chases me! Lol.**

**Raina Darlig – Lol. I'm not sure about making Kikyo evil part. I don't really know what I'll make her do. **

**Kur-Kag88 – Lol. It doesn't matter if ya review or not. As long as you're enjoying the story, right? **

**SELENE – It's all right! I mean, I got caught up with school so it really isn't such a big deal. :D**

**lunercat12 – Yeah, I agree with you on that! Lol. Other that saying that, I totally love your penname! I'm just wondering if you watch Black Cat. Just wondering because your penname reminds me of it:D**

**GothicVixenSesshy – Sorry if I took too long to update! School started when I updated the last chapter and I guess I was sort of busy. Hehe… Anyway, the poll if for if you want Kikyo in my story or not. Just a yes or no one. It'll be closing in after this chapter so you should pick which one now! Lol. I sound like a pushy salesman…**

**Mitsubachi – Yay! Thanks so much! I try for this fic because I really do like SK! And I did have a few practices with this couple in some of my InuKag fics. Sometimes in the middle of a long one, Kagome would meet up with Sess and fluff just naturally appears. Lol. Thanks for saying all that again! And I really hate it as well when authors quit in the middle of a very good story. It frustrates me to no end! Lol. Anyway thanks for reviewing!**

**Callie-yue Sesshy's Plaything – Lol! Sorry, you got only the first bit right when Sesshy gives back Kagome. For that, I'll only give one fifth of a cookie! Lol. Try again yeah?**

**Kagome2691 – Lol. Sorry, but like I said before, it was a sort of filler chapter so nothing really should happen there! XD. And the poll is for if you want Kikyo in my story or not. It's a yes or no poll and it will end next chappie. You gotta decide which one in your review now or else your vote won't be counted for, kay? Hope that cleared things up!**

**malique pink – Lol. Yeah, it will make things more complicated, especially for me since I have to figure out what she'll do. But the votes don't seem to be going in your favour! I'll try not to make it too complicated kay?**

**nikki – Lol. Did you also know that I was an InuKag fan? Still am! But I'm also an SK fan and also various pairings with Kagome! I'm glad you have an open mind or else you wouldn't have found out about SessKag! Also, if you're still an InuKag fan, you should try out mine. This is the only SK story I've made so yeah. If you do decide to read one of my InuKag fics you should try Forbidden Love. I'm not very proud of Come to Me though but it's your choice.**

**AngelofMist - Thanks a bunch for reviewing all of my chapters as you caught on to chap 10! It was really appreciated but you really didn't need to do it:) It must have been tiring but it just shows that you're a really nice person. Thanks a lot:)**

And that's it folks! Don't forget about the poll either! this is the last chance and after this, it'll be closed. Anyway, see you!

Poll Results:

Yes - 10

No - 1


	12. To Reintroduce

Memory's Shadow

To Introduce

A/N: Wow. Thanks to all those wonderful people who reviewed last chapter! And sorry about making it such an evil cliffie. Don't worry though, I might have more in store for you. Muhahaha… But I don't know yet. I'm torn between leaving at such a horrible cliffie that you'll shout 'WHAT THE HECK? I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T UPDATE IN THE NEXT TEN FREAKING SECONDS!' or being a nice author who won't give you so much suspense that you'll be jumping in your seat. Lol. Ah, choices. But then again, I'll let you guys decide! ;) Tell you how at the end of the chappie.

Anyway, the poll has closed and Kikyo will be in the story. Don't expect anything big though. Well, maybe. But I just don't see her being a major, major character in my story. Don't get your hopes up. But Kikyo WILL be in it, sorry for those who didn't want her to be. The poll decides all!

Lol, anyway enough of this chatter and onto the story!

Dialogue:

Hanyou - Half-demon

Miko - Priestess

Onegai - Please

Hai - Yes

Kitsune - Fox

Gomen (nasai) - Sorry

Demo - But

Watashi wa (insert name here) desu - My name is…

-x-x-x-x-x-

_'I'm torn between two people._

_Two people I love to no end._

_So who will I kill, for one to live again?'_

-x-x-x-x-x-

_"Well, don't expect me to feel __**bad**__ about it. They __**deserved **__to die!"_

_"-…"_

_"… Feh."_

_"-… I do understand."_

Time seemed to have stood still. The four stood motionless as well as the rest of the world. It was like someone hit the pause button, not one single thing moving or making a sound. The entire world seemed to freeze. No wind, no birds, no life, nothing. Just an endless silence that I could not break from. An endless silence that was attacking my soul.

The only thing that seemed to move was my rapidly beating heart. I didn't know if I was breathing, didn't know if I was even alive anymore. All I did was stand there, staring into those oh so familiar golden eyes of the young hanyou beyond me. He too stood there motionless, his eyes never leaving mine. The silence was deafening and I felt my heart beat faster with every passing second.

I completely forgot who or where I was. All I saw was this young man in front of me and everything else was black. They didn't exist at this moment. Only him. And me.

And just like that, the silence was shattered as the young man unsheathed his sword angrily, his eyes harder than diamond and directly glaring at me. I was taken back at the immense rage I saw storming deep beneath his golden hues. Suddenly, I was scared of him. Suddenly, I knew he wanted to kill me.

The sword he had unsheathed was rusty, I thought it was a joke for a split second. But then, it immediately transformed into a large fang. Almost larger than himself and I wondered how he could be caring it with such an ease. But the thoughts immediately ceased as he leapt towards me, a murderous glint in his eyes.

Before I could even scream, a secure arm was tightly wrapped around my waist and I was suddenly out of the range of his large attack. My eyes were wide with a mixture of fear and awe as I saw the ground break just where the sword had landed. Would you even call it a sword?

"What the hell are you planning?" the hanyou, Inuyasha, yelled furiously at my savor. His eyes glared at him for a split second before they returned to mine. But something about him didn't make me back up in fear. I found that extremely odd since I knew he hated me to the bone. "That's a pretty lousy imitation you're doing, bitch!" he growled, directed towards me. "You are nothing at all like who you're supposed to be!"

My heart rate quickened even more if that was even possible. What did he mean? But before I could voice my thoughts out, Sesshomaru had already spoken up. "This is no imitation, brother." He said as he hissed with the word 'brother'. Hmm. I didn't know they were brothers (although their appearances did give out a hint). I would have to speak about that later but right now, I was too much in a shock to say anything. "This is the miko wench you failed. Now you have another chance to redeem yourself." He stated coldly, venom dripping from his voice.

Failed? What the heck was that supposed to mean? I briefly noticed his hand still around my waist. "What kind of shit are you sprouting?" Inuyasha growled angrily. "This is **not** Kagome." his eyes flickered to me with so much disgust that I felt a part of me break. "This, **this**, is some sort of imposter! Who set this up? Naraku? You traitor!" he yelled with a spit, his sword up high, ready to attack at any moment.

"This is not one of Naraku's puppets, Inuyasha." He said in a monotone although I saw a small glint of anger in his usually calm eyes. "I assure you that this is the real miko in the flesh. She did not die."

Before this Inuyasha person could attack once more in his rage, another man stepped up, putting his hand on the hanyou's chest. His violet eyes staring at me skeptically and I gripped Sesshomaru's clothing tighter, my knuckles turning white. "Do you have any proof of this?" the man questioned the demon lord. He was wearing an odd pair of purple and black robes and in his other hand he held a golden staff. Was he some kind of monk? I couldn't remember all their names.

Sesshomaru eyed the man coldly as he let his hand drop from around my waist. I almost snatched his hand back. I was both nervous and scared and I needed all the support I could get. Even if it was from Sesshomaru, someone who didn't give out support. Ever.

"I do not have to prove anything to a human like you." He said in mild disgust. "A demon's instinct is hardly ever wrong. Only a fool will ignore them and chose another direction." He said while casting a heated glance at his brother.

"Ha!" said brother suddenly shouted, his other empty fist balled in fury. "How do you know this isn't just some trick Naraku set up?" he growled. "For all we know, you could be in leagues with him! You can't even provide us evidence! Why in the seven hells should we trust you?" he almost barked.

I saw Sesshomaru's eyes narrow and I felt a growing yet small rage inside of me, I barely even felt it. Even if I hardly knew the guy, I was absolutely sure that he did not lie, no matter the situation. Why would he need to lie? He was proud, arrogant and honourable. What would he gain if he was to lie?

"If you are so idiotic to think such thoughts I wonder if this is just a waste of precious time." he said calmly. "What's wrong with her Inuyasha? Do you see anything abnormal about her?" he tested him. I frowned. They were treating me as if I wasn't even there.

"Yeah, I do!" Inuyasha snapped. "She's freaking alive!"

"Indeed she is." Sesshomaru stated rather icily. "But tell me this. Why was it, when you believed the other miko, Kikyo, was dead, you did not hesitate to change your mind after you saw her? Was she more of value than the miko beside me? Did you want her to stay dead, so that you could go running off to your other human miko?" he spat in great disgust, not literally of course. "Did you care of Kikyo so greatly that, even when made of soil and clay, you believed she was still alive and not this one here that actually wore flesh?"

And with every word, even if it wasn't directed at me, stabbed me in the heart. I didn't know why. I had never heard of this Kikyo person. Had no idea what he was talking about. But for some odd reason, my heart ached when he said those words, as if driving a knife through it.

I saw Inuyasha grip the handle of his sword tighter, his knuckled turning pale while the other bled slightly because of his claws. His eyes were dangerously narrowed and I practically felt the anger that was coming from him in waves. "Don't you dare speak about that." he growled, more feral than usual. "How the hell should you know? You've been trying to kill me all this time!"

"You are missing the point." Sesshomaru suddenly snapped, growing impatient. "Answer the question, Inuyasha. Why did you so easily believe that your other miko wench was brought from the dead and not this one before you?"

A tense silence befell on us and I felt like crawling under a rock and cry. I had no idea what they were saying but with every word my heart quaked. It seemed as if the world was dead again with a deafening silence. But it wasn't just me and this hanyou this time. It was everyone, all tense and rigid for an answer from him.

Suddenly, he frowned as he showed his fangs warning. "I'll cut you to-" he started with a snarl before he was interrupted.

"Onegai, Inuyasha." The monk suddenly said, his hand firm on the hanyou's chest, stopping him from lashing out. "You cannot just leave the answer be." he said gravely. "You know that you have to give her a chance. Look at her. Do you see any deceit?" he asked seriously.

They all, but Sesshomaru, turned to me and stared. I looked back at them nervously, gripping Sesshomaru's sleeve for comfort. It didn't give me any. A few minutes ticked by and I noticed the intense stares/glares they were all giving me. Then, the hanyou gave me one last welting glare, sheathed his sword and crossed his arms. "Feh." Was all he said, looking away angrily.

The two humans stepped in front of Inuyasha, as if assuring me that he wouldn't leap out of the blue again. "Arigatou, Sesshomaru-sama." The monk bowed, as did the other human woman. When they stood up straight again, the woman's eyes made contact with mine for the very first time. Something small inside me ached but it past a few seconds later. She stared at me for awhile and then I saw the sadness and regret in her brown eyes before she looked away.

Sesshomaru nodded and fear washed over on me. Was this it? Was he going to leave me behind with all these strangers? "She is your responsibility now." he stated coldly, masking his emotions (if there were any, anyway). "For now on, she is no longer in my hands."

Seeing the two nod, he turned and began to float away on his cloud, not even bothering to give me one last glance. I felt like falling, screaming out to him to come back. But my legs were like jelly and my throat was dry like sand. All I did was stand there, watching the only one I trusted with my life as he began to disappear from my view.

I wiped my eye with the back of my hand before I let the tear fall. I was more depressed than angry. Didn't he even care? What if they suddenly turned and attacked me or something? The one in red seemed all too eager to do it too. Didn't he want to stay to make sure I was all right? My head lowered as I fought the urge to cry. Now, I was alone once more. He didn't care about me. He never did. I was sure of it. But even with that thought, I couldn't bring myself to hate him. He saved my life, saved me from depression and sadness. If it wasn't for him, I'd probably be dead.

"Kagome-sama?" a small, masculine voice said softly behind me. It was that monk's. The name I couldn't remember.

I turned slowly, my body tense as if they were about to jump me any second. I looked at them nervously as I stood there, rather awkwardly. Darn. I hate it when I rhyme unintentionally. "H-Hai?" I stuttered.

Their eyes widened a bit in slight shock. I didn't have a chance to register it though since something fluffy suddenly hit my chest. I screamed, thinking that they had sac a hairball at me. But the screaming stopped and I grew confused when I felt the fabric over my chest dampen and little claws hang on to me as if for dear life. "I-I missed you, Kagome!" a muffled voice cried loudly. "I-I thought you were dead! Everyone did! But I kept hoping, you know? Kept hoping that you somehow came back!" he cried as his grip tightened on my shirt.

Unusually, yet in a familiar manner I couldn't place, my chest began to warm and cry out for the… demon. It was that kitsune cub that Sesshomaru had talked about. But, he hadn't told me his name since he didn't know himself. Awkwardly, I lifted up my arms and pried him off gently, although it pained me much to do it. Why was that?

He reluctantly let go and I held him arms apart, looking at him in an apologetic tone. "Gomen nasai." I whispered quietly to him. "Demo… who are you?"

His chest-fallen and utterly shocked and pained look made me want to take the words back and stuff them back into my mouth. He was right in front of me, limp in my hands, as his large emerald eyes began to refill with tears. But he didn't pull away, which was the opposite of what I was expecting. Instead, he held out his arms to me and I immediately reacted, bring him close in a sorrowful hug. I felt my own tears fall quietly one by one.

When I opened my eyes again, I saw that the woman wanted to hug me too but held back. Especially after what I had said. "Y-You don't remember us?" the woman stuttered in disbelief, pain obvious in her eyes. And experience. Had she been through this before? "Demo, how did you remember Inuyasha's name?" she asked, small hope in her cracking voice.

I gulped. I knew I was going to say something that smashed the hope right down. "Sesshomaru told me before." I whispered just loud enough for all of them to hear.

Her expression saddened and she looked away. But the other man, the one in monk's clothing, walked up to me, a small yet sad smile plastered on his young face. He bowed lowly. "Then, if you have forgotten, I believe introductions are necessary." He said with a kind but pained face as he straightened up. "Watashi wa Miroku desu." He said solemnly although he tried to hide it.

The other woman, silent for a few minutes, then looked up and walked towards me. She gave me a sad smile, just like the other man's. "Watashi wa Sango desu." She introduced without a bow.

The small kitsune cub looked up to reveal his sad emerald eyes. But even then, he managed a small smile. "And I'm Shippo." He said quietly. He detached himself from me to sit on my shoulder as if it was normal. "I'm gonna make sure you never forget it again." he said with a weak grin.

They all seemed nice enough. I smiled in return. But this one was weird. I didn't have to force it. It just came out naturally. "Hey, watashi wa Kagome desu." I laughed softly. "But then again, you already knew that, didn't you?" I said sadly.

They all nodded sadly but the tense air around us lifted slightly when they heard me laugh. But it turned all serious again when all heads turned to Inuyasha. I was the last to turn to him though. He stood there, crossed arms, looking stubbornly away. But even though he looked to be sulking, I saw his figure shake slightly with unreleased rage. My eyes softened at the pain I saw him try to cover. "Inuyasha…" the monk, Miroku, started.

But he was cut off by the angry hanyou. "Leave me out of this." He growled at us, his glare directed at me. "I don't want anything to do with that fake." He spat as he turned once more, walking away.

His words had hurt me. Really they did. But I tried not to let it show. Miroku sighed from beside me. "Well, we might as well follow him." he said reluctantly. "We are, after all, traveling together." He flashed me a rather convincing grin. "We will fill you in with the details while walking. Or, would you rather have us tell you when we camp?" he asked.

I shook my head, careful not to hit the cub on my shoulder. "It's all right," I told them softly. "Sesshomaru told me a few things about it. We're looking for shards, right?" I asked, digging for the pocket around my neck. Once I had a firm grasp, I pulled it over my head, releasing it from around my neck. Opening the pouch and let the two shards fall freely into my open palm. "Here." I said as I held it out to them. "We got it off some demon when it attacked Sesshomaru's castle." I glanced at each of them carefully. "Do we have any more?"

They all stared down at the two pure fragments in my hands. While I watched them, I saw something shine in Miroku's eyes and this time, his smile became more freely although it was still a sad. "You should give that to Inuyasha." He said. "After your unfortunate… leaving, he was the one who cared the other shards we had collected." At the mention of the event, I saw everyone flinch, including me. "Once we set up camp, I suggest you give it to him." he smiled warmly.

I smiled back. I guess it wasn't so bad here. So, for the rest of the day, we traveled with Inuyasha in front of everyone else. He never spoke to me, only to the others. And he never looked at me either. Except when he was glaring at me or casting me suspicious looks. Sango told me to ignore it but I also found the two humans suspecting me. The only one that seemed free to talk to me was Shippo. I figured I liked him a lot. He was so cute with his emerald eyes and dark amber hair.

So, on we marched, the air still thick with tension and the only loose voice was the one of the kitsune's.

-x-

I arrived back at the castle between midday and evening. It had taken me slower to arrive at the castle, which was odd, since I knew that the miko had slowed me down. When I had arriving, I saw everyone going about their normal business. Except with hardly any enthusiasm.

The servants that Kagome had grown to known were going multiple chores around the castle, more solemn than usual. Rin was out picking flowers with Jaken but even she seemed a little quiet and reserved. Jaken wasn't a talker but he too seemed like something was stolen from him.

My castle held an eerie silence that I was not fond of. When I entered my study, trying to ignore the haunting silence, I was greeted by my aunt. She was standing there, as if she was expecting me. Her arms were crossed and her eyes were narrowed. I narrowed my own, accepting her silent challenge. "Why are you back so soon?" she asked, the challenge starting.

"I merely dropped her off like planned." I said coolly, heading for my desk.

She didn't stop me as I sat down on my chair. She walked forward, in front of my desk. "Did you just leave her there? Just like that?" she asked calmly although her golden eyes suggested otherwise.

"What else could I have done?" I asked coldly, meeting her aged eyes.

"You could have stayed a day or two, just to see how it goes." She told me with a deep frown. "Even if the people she is with now are her supposed companions, you don't know what they'll do. You haven't had contact with them in over two months. What makes you think they haven't changed and won't hurt her? Any intelligent person would suspect someone who was supposedly dead. They might have done something, or worse." She informed me gravely, concern etched into her voice.

But I had already known this. "They will not harm her, Shemeshoua." I told her calmly, never once breaking eye contact. "Although, my idiotic brother had tried to. The two humans kept him in place and I am certain she is safe with them."

"Inuyasha tried to attack her?" she suddenly asked in disbelief. "I thought my nephew was fond of the girl." she said with confusion.

I resisted the urge to sigh. How little she knew. "I cannot say whether or not he cares for the miko." I told her in a bored tone. "All I know is that he was to inflict harm on her before she does on them."

"But she couldn't hurt a fly." She defended. That wasn't true, I knew for sure. I still remembered the day she chased and swatted at the flies that circled around her on that hot day.

"But he doesn't believe that." I said, nonetheless. "He believes she is yet another imposter posed by Naraku. I had assured him that she isn't but he is stubborn. Either that or has hearing problems." I said calmly. It wasn't the first time I thought of that.

She glared at me. "I bet you did a good job in trying to assure him." she said sarcastically. How was it that such an old demon like herself still be sarcastic? "But it just proves my point. What if Inuyasha tries to harm him when the other humans aren't looking or are away? He may be too deep in his own conclusions that he hasn't fully thought everything out."

"What else is different?" I asked, a deadpan look on my face. The day Inuyasha thought his actions out was the day I praise Jaken. Not going to happen.

She sighed tiredly. "I know you care about her, Sesshomaru." She stated matter-of-factly. "You act differently around her and you let her off way too easily." A familiar smirk had spread across her face. "You even went into her room without knocking."

It was hard at that moment to not roll my eyes. Instead, I pulled off an impassive look and glared at her. "You know nothing of these things." I told her coldly. "Now, she is no longer inside this household and therefore not my responsibility. I had done what I could. If it wasn't for me, she might as well be rotting by now." I reminded her icily. "Do not order me around to do anything more when I've already sacrificed my space and time just to help that pathetic miko."

She gave me a disappointed look, her smirk clear off her face. "The way you left, I would have thought you didn't care at all." She told me in a slight scolding manner before she departed and left my study.

I sat there for awhile, thinking. Just thinking. I did leave rather abruptly. But I had done my job. There was nothing more I could have done. I looked down at the scrolls for a long time. Even if I did want her to stay, which I didn't, she didn't rightfully belong here. She belonged with my half-brother.

A scowl appeared on my lips as I glared angrily at the scroll. It didn't matter now. She was out of my hair. I had no regrets.

-x-

_"-, you've got to give - to him to calm him down! I don't want to keep seeing him with that __**expression **__on his face!"_

_"N-No."_

"You had a younger brother, Sango-chan?"

She nodded sadly. "Hai. And he was just like you." She said quietly.

We were sitting around a small campfire. It wasn't all that big. Just a small flame on top of a few gathered firewood. Shippo was sitting comfortably on my lap. It seemed as if he never left my side today. Sango was opposite me when Miroku was beside her. I seemed to have gotten used to their names rather quickly. Maybe it was because I knew them before. I don't know. Inuyasha was somewhere else. He said he didn't want to even sit near me. Even those words felt like knives to my back.

"Really? How?" I asked, completely interested. The sun had gone down and now a few stars made themselves visible for the world to see. A few small clouds hovered up high, hiding some bright stars behind them.

"He died once." She said, repeating her tale. "We didn't know about Naraku then and it was a long time ago. Anyway, Naraku had some sort of control over my brother, Kohaku, and he made him kill everyone on this mission we went to. Including our father." She said through clenched teeth.

I didn't miss the reassuring glance Miroku sent Sango's way. "Anyway, he died soon after while I still lived. Later on, we found out that he was still alive because of the Shikon jewel implanted in his back. If we took it out, he would die instantly. But we found out that it was Naraku who had inserted the jewel in my brother. He wiped off all his memories, making him a mindless puppet, and used him for whatever purposes he saw fit." Sango's breath deepened and she paused for a moment, letting the anger she felt cool.

"Then one day, he returned to us completely innocent. He still had his memories erased but we had believed that he was finally out of Naraku's grasp. But, after we had trusted him to take care of you, he ended up trying to kill you by Naraku's orders. Of course, we arrived in time to stop him."

She then offered a grim smile. "Then, after I found out that he had hurt you, I went to chase after him, wanting to kill him myself. Just to set him free from Naraku's grasp." She looked at my shocked face and nodded in confirmation. "But before I could do it though, Inuyasha arrived and stopped me. He said that Kohaku still had some humanity in him. Because, he could have killed you. **Could **have but didn't even though Naraku ordered him to. He was still Kohaku under all that mess. After that, he escaped."

There was silence after that and everyone was still. But the crickets kept on making sounds and so did the crackling fire. I understood now, why everyone was so wary of me, especially Inuyasha. I knew there were bits that she left unsaid but I really didn't want to hear it right now. "So that's why… you guys…" I said, letting them fill in the gaps.

They all nodded except for Shippo who just kept on eating his fish. "You see, we don't want that happening again." Miroku said calmly. "You're in the same state Kohaku was when we encountered that day. He didn't remember anything, he didn't know he was under control of Naraku. It could still be the same with you." 

I looked down. "Oh…" I said quietly. It didn't take a genius to see that I was sad.

"But." Miroku suddenly said. "The shards you showed us before. They were purified even though they were in a demon, correct?" he asked. When he saw me nod he continued. "Well, that does prove that Naraku doesn't have any control over you. In order for a miko to purify these shards, they must be pure without any negative desires." He smiled at me warmly. "There is a chance that you really aren't being controlled by Naraku,"

I smiled at that but unlike the other one, it was forced. They still weren't sure because of the doubt I saw still hidden in their eyes. Plus, they didn't even know if I really died that day or not. I unconsciously touched the two shards around my neck. "I… I'll go find Inuyasha." I said slowly, standing up carefully as Shippo hopped off.

The others looked at me in shock for a moment before they nodded solemnly. "Should I come with you?" Shippo suddenly asked. "He might try something, you know." He said with a frown.

"Don't worry about it, Shippo." Miroku said with a faint smile. "Inuyasha wouldn't hurt Kagome-sama. I'm sure of it." he said this with so much confidence that I believed it.

Casting them a grateful smile, I started my way towards the hanyou. I didn't know where he was. I just let my senses lead me. Sooner or later, I found him sitting on a rather large rock within the trees. His ears tweaked, hearing me approached and he sharply turned, growling warningly with his eyes narrowed. His hand immediately went for his sword, Tetsusaiga (I found that out from the others). "What the hell are you doing here, fake?" he asked with a growl.

I flinched at his words. "Look." I said as calmly as I could. "I heard the entire story about Kohaku-kun, okay?" I asked pleadingly. "And now I understand why no one here except for Shippo-chan trusts me. I can't blame you if you hate me but I-"

"Damn right you can't." he suddenly snarled, interrupting me. "You're nothing more than a puppet working for Naraku. I can see right through you. Waiting until we're all nice and comfy and then you'll strike, slitting our throats." He growled. "But I won't let that happen. You are not Kagome. The Kagome I knew was nothing like you."

I frowned. "How so?" I challenged.

"Because she isn't a fake." He stated plainly as if that explained everything.

But right about now, I was quickly losing my patience with him. My eyes narrowed naturally, fisting my hands to my side. I saw slight shock and recognition in his eyes before it was covered up with a heated glare. "Listen, you." I started, trying not to shout. "You can't just go around saying I'm a fake if you have no proof." I told him off angrily. "I could be in the same situation as Kohaku, I admit that. But you didn't call him a fake, did you?" I waited for an answer.

He said nothing, staying silent and I took this cue to continue. "That isn't fair. I could be Kagome, just like Kohaku-kun was still Kohaku-kun. He wasn't really a puppet, just a lost boy who couldn't find his way through all the lies and deceit. Why can't you just give me the same chance you gave Kohaku-kun when you saved him from Sango-chan?" I whispered softly. "Why can't you just give me that same small chance?"

He looked at me and I looked back, both of us staring at each other, searching for answers. Suddenly he spoke, softly this time. I was caught by surprise by his gentle tone. "But before that, I trusted him to take care of Kagome." he said quietly. "And then he just ran off with her, trying to kill her when we weren't around." He looked down, staring at the forest floor. "I was almost too late to save her. She was lucky to even come out with just a scratch. He could have killed her if he wanted. And it was all because I trusted him in the first place."

And then, he looked up, his golden eyes suddenly hard and glaring angrily into mine. "I will not make that same mistake twice." He growled at me furiously.

I stared at him, saddened beyond words. I was Kagome. Wasn't I? Then, when he spoke about her, why did he sound so gentle and caring and when he preferred back to me, it was hard and cold? Closing my eyes to force the tears back, I ripped off the pouch from around my neck and dumped them to the ground. "Here." I said as I opened my eyes again. This time, I didn't look at him and settled for the dying leaf on the ground. "Miroku-sama told me to give them to you." I said.

Without another word, I began to walk away. Back to the direction of the camp. I vaguely remembered where it was but I wasn't really paying attention. Why did it sadden me so much? Maybe it was because they were my friends and they didn't really trust me. Or maybe it was because of the way Inuyasha spoke of Kagome in such a tone that suggested something deeper than friendship. Or maybe it was because he still didn't believe I was that Kagome. And, after I had talked to him, I began to doubt too.

But I held onto what Sesshomaru had said. He said I really was Kagome, no one else. I trusted him even though I didn't show it often and probably would never admit it out loud to him. If he said I was Kagome, then I was Kagome. There was no other way.

I slowed down. But… if I really wasn't this Kagome person… I knew it would break me.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango's voice was heard.

I quickly snapped from my thoughts and yelled back. "Coming!" I called. Once I entered camp, everyone turned to give me concerned looks. I fought the tears that threatened to spill out. "What are you guys looking at me like that for?" I asked lightly, a soft smile on my face. "What? Did you think I was going to get eaten by a bear or something?" I laughed.

And they laughed with me quietly, even though I still felt the tense air around us. I walked over to them and just before I sat down, everyone turned to look at the new arrival, including me. It was Inuyasha and his hands were empty. He stared at everyone sternly, glancing at everyone until they rested on mine. With a hard and serious look on his face, he finally spoke.

"We'll go back to Edo. Back to the old bag, Kaede. Then we'll see if this girl among us really is the Kagome we know."

-x-

Muhahaha! Finished chapter! I've been dying to write the chapter where Kagome meets up with the gang again! I'm so happy. Yay! I updated in less than a week! Go me! Lol. Anyway, can anyone guess why going back to Edo will prove Kagome's really Kagome? I'll give anyone who guesses right another free imaginary cookie! ;)

Thanks to:

GothicVixenSesshy, kittyb78, mangadreams, Kittenn101, Sesshoumaru'swife123, iheartanime43, mochiseason, flirtymiyu, AngelofMist, inuforlyf, AJ, Finchette, lunarcat12, iRiD3SSA, Callie-yue Sesshy's Plaything, Destiny Writes, Twist in fate, ScarredHeart10, Raina Darlig, Kagome2691, nikki, Whispering Lillies, AwesomeHachi1521316, Echo Hunter, courtneykogalove, Nyokogem and all those I've forgotten. If I did then sorry!

**Various Review Replies:**

**GothicVixenSesshy – Lol. I counted your vote! And I can't tell you whether she's good or bad because… I don't even know myself! XD Lol. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**mochiseason – Really? Wow, thanks a lot! I found it rigid and sort of jerky. Guess it isn't right? Lol. Thanks so much!**

**AngelofMist – Lol. Yep, it's perfectly legal! And I did it, got it within a week. I only did it because you requested it anyway. Lol. Anyway, she didn't remember who he was, like it said in the chappie. It's because Sesshomaru told her! Anyway thanks for reviewing!**

**AJ – Aw! Sorry if it was too mean but the chapter was getting too long and I thought it was a pretty good place to leave a cliffie! At least I updated sooner right? Lol.**

**lunarcat12 – Aw! You're so lucky! I can't sleep on the roof because A) it's too dangerous B) I'd probably fall off as soon as I fall asleep and C) There is no way I'll let birds poop on my head in the morning! Lol. And you should watch Black Cat. It's an awesome anime! In fact, I should add that to my bio… hmm… anyway, let me know if you like it or not! Or, if you want, I can just tell ya about it.**

**iRiD3SSA – Wow. You have a really cool penname. And I really think I made the right decision not to make Sesshy tell Kagome about his mother. Thanks for reinforcing me! It was way too early and it didn't really go with the flow. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! You really boosted up my confidence**

**Callie-yue Sesshy's Plaything – Congrats with the cookie! Anyway, random question time, do you go on theinuyasharpg. site? Just want to know. Anyway thanks for reviewing!**

**Destiny Writes – Muhahaha! Expect the unexpected! … I always hated that quote. Lol. Anyway, through thick and thin it is! Lol! Thanks for reviewing and hope you enjoyed this chappie!**

**ScarredHeart10 – Sesshomaru talks? (o.0) Lol, just kidding:D Sorry if it was a little bit too OOC but I really do try. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kagome2691 – Hmm… I really don't know what I'll do for Kikyo. Don't know if she's going to have a sad ending or not but I'm pretty sure it won't be a sad ending for her. So I put your vote in the no column kay? Thanks for voting though!**

**nikki – Lol. It's okay. And like I said before, she won't be a major character so don't worry about it. X3**

**AwesomeHachi1521316 – Yay! You're the first person who actually mentioned the quotes! For that, I give you a free imaginary cookie! Lol. Anyway, it's okay if you don't remember the names. They were just minor side characters anyway so Sesshomaru's castle doesn't seem so desserted. Lol. And yes, Takkako is a demon. :) And it's okay if you didn't vote. It ended in a long shot anyway! X3**

**courtneykogalove – Lol. It's okay. Lots of people despise Kikyo. And I'm glad you haven't died! Thank goodness! Jeez, next thing I know there will be people at my door accusing me and my story for murder! Lol. Good thing you reviewed again to show that you aren't really dead:3**

**Nyokogem – Sorry! Kikyo has to be in it, the votes say so. But don't worry she won't be a major character that she'll pop up every single chapter! That's Kagome and Sesshomaru's area:D**

Also, here's the new poll. For some odd reason, I like having them. Don't worry though! This will be the last one in a while.

Anyway, the question is: Would you like to have a cliffie or no cliffie in a climax?

Hehehe… tricky question right? If you say no, there won't by much suspense but if you say yes, you'll have to wait until I update again! Anyway, poll starts now and ends after a couple of chapters. I'll tell you guys when! ;) Anyway, don't forget to answer it because it's really important! Thanks guys! Until next time!

Poll results (the start):

Yes - 0

No - 0


	13. To Accept

Memory's Shadow

To Accept

A/N: Wow. Thanks for all your reviews everyone! And ha! No one gets an imaginary cookie! Muhahaha! No one guessed how and was right! And I'm not going to tell you guys either. :P I'll let you find out for yourself. Anyway, poll closes this chapter. Make sure to vote! So, without further adieu, I present to you the thirteenth chapter!

PS: May contain onesided Inu/Kag fluff. Well, not really but meh. Just for those people who might view it that way.

PSS: I do not own Inuyasha or else he'd lose a limb for every time he left Kagome for Kikyo.

Dialogue:

Hanyou - Half-breed

Kitsune - Fox

Arigatou - Thank you

Gomen - Sorry

Miko - Priestess

Ja mata - See you later

Tajiya - Demon Exterminator

Hentai - Pervert

Taiyoukai - A youkai higher than ordinary youkai

--x--x--x--x--x--

_'Life is just like a painting._

_To the naked eye, it's nothing but a dull gray._

_But the people in our lives are the colours that make it beautiful.'_

--x--x--x--x--x--

_"Hey, --. You've grown some, haven't you."_

_"Huh? What are you talking about?"_

It's been two days since a certain jerk just heartlessly dropped me off to complete strangers. But, I found out, that they weren't really all that bad. Sango and Miroku were still suspicious of me. I knew that because of the looks they gave me when they thought I wasn't looking. I also knew because they never really talked about anything personal. Plus, I had this feeling that they weren't opening up to me and hiding secrets. Couldn't blame them though, I guess.

Shippo had never once left my side. Two mornings ago, the first morning I spent with them, I found him staring at me and suddenly started crying. He kept hugging me and saying things like, 'It wasn't a dream' and 'I'm so happy you didn't leave me again'. My heart really opened up to what he said and at that moment, I knew he cared for me deeply. I still didn't know how deep it went but I had a pretty good hunch. And, almost naturally, my heart let him in without any second thoughts. The minute he had cried for me that morning, I had no doubt that I was closely connected to him. I probably had loved Shippo.

But the hardest of all of them was that hanyou, Inuyasha. If he wasn't shouting orders at us, I would catch him simply glaring at me like I was some kind of disgusting bug. He never talked to me much and when I tried to, he just snaps at me and yells my head off. He never ever lets me close to him. Even if I was just two meters away, he'd either shout at me to get away from him or just walk away, giving me the cold shoulder. I didn't know why but it pained me that he did all those things. He acted like I was some kind of germ, always avoiding me and treating me like junk. At least Sesshomaru never treated me like that. And he hated humans!

"Wait." I suddenly called out to them, the two and a half humans at the front halting. "I sense jewel shards." I said simply, concentrating. "Two I think. And they're coming right at us. Fast."

Everyone's faces suddenly hardened and I wondered if I said something wrong. "Kagome-sama, could you please hide in the trees over there for a moment?" Miroku told me, holding up his staff. "I wouldn't want you to get involved with this."

More instinct than thought, I nodded and rushed behind a tree, not far from them. Shippo stayed on my shoulder, whispering something in my ear. "It's Kouga." He said simply. I had no idea who the heck that was. "If he catches you, I don't think that would be a good thing." he informed me.

I began to panic slightly. What? Did this Kouga guy want to kill me or something? It was then that I saw a distant dust cloud coming towards our direction. The cloud gradually got bigger and I saw a tornado like thing coming as well. My eyes were wide and my mouth was open at the speed it was traveling at.

And as soon as it was in front of Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku, it stopped and the dust cloud cleared, along with the small tornado, to reveal a demon. Something inside me tickled at the sight of him but I hardly felt it. He was a young man, well demon anyway. He had these beautiful blue eyes and the smoothest dark hair I've ever seen, tied up in a high ponytail. He had a small wolf's tail and his clothes were made out of some sort of skin.

"Wolf." Inuyasha growled at him, his hand on the hilt of his sword. His fangs were bared as his eyes were narrowed. I instantly knew that they weren't exactly friends.

"Stupid mutt." The newcomer replied, his voice low and had a sharp edge to it. He eyed the other two behind Inuyasha suspiciously as his nose twitched. "What the hell is this?" he growled suddenly. I felt shivers running down my spine.

"What do you mean, Kouga?" Miroku asked calmly, his hand still holding his staff tightly.

'Kouga' glared at him and snarled. "Don't play tricks with me, you damned monk." He cursed harshly. "Why in the seven hells do you guys smell so freshly of _her_?" he growled lowly. At the mention of 'her' I instantly knew he was talking about me. And that thought made my heart rate quicken.

"What in the devils are you talking about?" Sango suddenly asked, playing dumb. But her hand was tightly gripping the large bone at her back, ready to throw at any second.

This time, Kouga crossed his arms and glared at her. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." He snarled. "Don't mistake me for that stupid mutt over there." he said, inclining Inuyasha.

Said hanyou growled. "Listen here, you overgrown flea bag." He said threateningly as he slightly pulled his sword from its sheath, the metal glinting in the sunlight. "Get out of my sight here and now and I won't have to kill you." Something in his voice suggested he will and would do it.

"Don't you ever talk to me, you pathetic hanyou." Kouga hissed angrily. I watched this all with wide eyes. "You have no right to talk to a wolf prince. Someone as weak as you should be groveling at my feet!"

Suddenly, Inuyasha lunged, growling angrily. He forgot about his sword and just used his claws. His hand swept down, his sharp nails aiming for his chest. But this Kouga guy dodged it effortlessly, using the speed I never thought was possible. "Why don't you say that again, you bastard?" Inuyasha yelled furiously as he lunged again.

Once again, Kouga dodged almost effortlessly and I was awed by his speed. "Fine, I will." He said in a smug way. "Someone as weak as you should be groveling at my feet!" he growled at him. "There? Was that loud enough for you, you stupid mutt?" he asked mockingly, his eyes narrowed. The tone of his voice was gruff, hard. Especially when he talked to Inuyasha. Whenever he did, there was a sharp edge to it that suggested something even deeper than dislike. It was more like malice hate combined with a spiteful grudge.

Before Inuyasha even had time to draw his sword, Miroku spoke up. "Stop!" he yelled, impatient. "This will get us no where." He stated evenly. "Now, Kouga, what do you want from us?"

Inuyasha growled at him in resentment as Kouga crossed his arms once more. His deep blue eyes stared intently at the monk's, his nose constantly moving. "Why is the scent of Kagome here so strongly?" he asked cautiously. "It's like she was here only a minute ago." His eyes glanced at Inuyasha, hate evident. Even a mentally challenged person would know that he hated Inuyasha to the core. "But she can't be right?" he growled lowly. "This pathetic waste of air let her die!"

I gasped lightly, but even he heard it. His head suddenly whipped towards my direction and I instantly hid once more. Silence consumed us for two thick seconds before Sango spoke. "It's just some stuff we found that belonged to Kagome." I heard her voice say calmly. "I guess the scent is still on us."

I heard Kouga snarl at her, a deep growl emitting from his chest. "Don't give me that shit." He swore. I heard his footsteps advance towards my direction. "I freaking heard something over there." he said suspiciously as he neared.

My heard my heart beating wildly and I was sure he could hear it as well. I closed my eyes tight, wondering if this guy would kill me on sight. I hope he didn't. I wasn't ready to die yet. Not yet.

Suddenly, a weight on my shoulder lightened and I heard Shippo confront Kouga. He laughed nervously. "Um, sorry for hiding, Kouga." I heard Shippo's voice say. To my relief, Kouga's footsteps had halted with the appearance of the kitsune. "What you're smelling is this." There was a pause. I didn't risk looking to find out what was happening. "See? It used to belong to Kagome but I had Inuyasha get it for me from Kagome's family a while ago." His voice softened. "It smells just like her, don't you think?"

There was a thick pause before I heard the wolf demon grunt. "Yeah. It sure does, kit." He said. His voice wasn't as gruff as before. Instead, it was slightly softer with a tender tone to it. I heard his footsteps fading away. His voice suddenly turned back to normal. "Don't you ever pull that stunt ever again." he growled. "Next time I see you, dog-breath, you'll be a dead hanyou walking."

The wind picked up again and from the corner of my eye I saw a faint dust cloud. It was silent for a few minutes and someone spoke to me. "Kagome-sama? You can come out now."

I released a breath I didn't know I was holding and stepped out from my hiding place. I looked down at Shippo and saw he was holding out the pouch I used to keep the two jewel shards. I guess he must have seen my look since he pointed at Inuyasha. "He said he didn't want it." he said bluntly. "Because it was just rubbish. So he gave it to me instead." He held it out for me. "If you want, you can have it back." He said quietly.

I smiled at him, not caring in the least about what Inuyasha had said. "Nah. It's all right. You can have it." I told him.

His smile widened as he tucked it into his clothes. "Arigatou, Kagome!" he said gratefully as he hopped back onto my shoulder.

Before I could say something in return, Inuyasha's rude voice spoke up. "Feh. I can't believe that idiotic wolf actually fell for that." he snorted. "He even believed for a split moment that Kagome was still alive."

Glaring at him, and slightly hurt, I argued. "Hey. You can't say that yet. You said that we'll find out once and for all at Edo. It's not good to just make assumptions like that."

His eyes narrowed at me angrily, turning into slight slits. I felt my defiance wavering. It was weird, I felt both safe and unsafe with him. Sesshomaru was completely different though. I didn't feel safe and unsafe at the same time. He was direct whereas Inuyasha was mixed, making it more confusing. "Don't speak to me." he said hotly. "You should be grateful that I even gave you a chance!"

With that, he began to walk away again. Sango and Miroku gave him disappointed looks before they turned to me. "Gomen about that, Kagome-chan." Sango said quietly. "Sometimes he could be a bit rude. But don't let that get to you. At other times, he's pretty--"

"I don't hear you guys following!" Inuyasha's obnoxiously loud voice yelled, not even turning back to look at us.

Sango and Miroku sighed and gave me one last apologetic glance before they continued to follow. As I watched them walk away, every step they took was breaking a small piece of me. I didn't feel like I belonged here. And yet, I did. Why was it all confusing? These people didn't seem familiar, but they did. I felt like I should be used to this… but I wasn't. It was raw, aching pain that threatened to crush my heart. The further they walked away, the further they seemed to really be.

--x--x--x--x--

"Sesshomaru-sama? When will Kagome-chan come back?" Rin asked me as she put the freshly picked flowers onto my study table. They were wildly picked flowers, mostly yellow but some blue and purple. "I really miss her." she said sadly.

It had been three days since she left and Rin still hasn't gotten over it. Did she mean so much to her? "I do not know when she will visit." I told her truthfully, but in a monotone, just like always. I continued to write on the parchment.

Rin didn't leave. "Can we go visit her some day?" she asked me hopefully.

I paused, thinking about it. True, I did somewhat miss the presence of the miko but nothing more. I wasn't desperate to see her again. I didn't even know if I even wanted to. She was annoying and loud. She hardly ever gave me space and respect. Her constant yapping would occasionally give me headaches. It was only the amusement she had that I missed. It was nothing more.

"Perhaps." I said simply. Not a yes. Not a no. Something in between.

Her expression saddened and I looked up at her once more. "Will she ever come to visit us?" she asked me quietly.

There was nothing to do but nod. She had promised that she would. Even though I've only known her for a short amount of time, she did seem like an honourable human. Well, as far as honour went for a human anyway.

She smiled weakly yet it did not meet her eyes. I realized that I did not like the change in her. Not one bit at all. "Well, I guess I'll go see Jaken-sama then." she said lightly, trying to force a smile upon her face. "Ja mata, Sesshomaru-sama!" she squealed as she exited my study.

I stared after her, slightly shocked in the inside. That smile… It reminded me so much of the fake smile that I occasionally saw plastered on Kagome's face. At some days when I watched her, when she was all alone, I would see her smile sadly, for a reason I had yet to find out. When someone would find her in this state, her sad smile would instantly disappear to only be replaced by a fake, bright smile. How I hated that smile. Whenever I saw it, I wanted to slap it right off her face. It did not belong there on her face. She used it so often. And she was good at it too. Sometimes, even I was fooled.

Realizing that my train of thought was revolving around the miko, I looked down and continued to read the parchment. And yet, no word seemed to register in my mind and it was making me frustrated. Even if she wasn't even here, she still succeeds to irritate me.

Sighing softly to myself, I stood up, realizing that it was rather pointless to work under these conditions. Deciding to take a leisurely stroll around my castle seemed like a must. I walked gracefully out of my study room, striding to no where in particular. It was rather unfortunate that my path had crossed that of my aunt's.

We both stopped, her golden eyes, faded yet still intense, staring into mine. "So, Sesshomaru." She started cunningly like a snake. "Have you changed your mind yet?" she asked evenly. She was wearing that ridiculous maid's outfit again. I always wondered why. She was a higher demon, worthy of fitting more pleasing garments. And yet, she refused them not long before Kagome arrived.

I simply just continued to look down upon her like she was nothing more than a mere obstacle in my way. In fact, she actually was. "I have nothing to change my mind about." I told her plainly, her eyes narrowing at mine. And it was true. Why would I change my mind? Even if there were even the tiniest chance that I might, which was very much impossible, I wouldn't act upon it. I will not act like some sort of dog for a human girl, following her like a lost puppy.

She finally sighed, closing her eyes briefly. "Fine." she said, defeated. I was mildly surprised that she had given up so quickly. Her eyes opened again and they stared right into mine. Her eyes seemed to be searching. Searching for something she hoped to see inside. But I gave her nothing. She looked away, stepping aside so we may cross without colliding. "Perhaps it is best if Kagome were to stay with her current companions." She said as she began to walk the other direction. "I'm confident that they act with friendly courtesy around her." her voice had a sharp edge to it.

But as I walked away, I wasn't fazed in the slightest.

--x--x--x--x--

_"I… I was afraid…"_

"Hey, I've been wondering." I suddenly spoke up, catching up to Sango. It was almost sun set. "Who was that guy from yesterday?" I asked curiously. "I mean, I was pretty sure that he was talking about me." I frowned. "But why did he and Inuyasha sound as if they hated each other?" I asked.

Sango looked at me briefly. It pained me to see that there was still slight suspicion in her eyes. I just brushed it off though. "That was Kouga, prince of the wolf clan." She explained as we continued to walk. "The first time you guys met, he kidnapped you because you could see the jewel shards. He already had some but he wanted more."

My eyes widened. "Wow? Really?" I asked in slight shock. "But, when he talked about me, he didn't sound all that bad." I said softly.

The tajiya glanced at me then, a sly smile on her lips. I never saw one of them directed at me before. "Well, you could say that he had grown rather found of you during the time when we tried to get you back." She said slyly.

I gave her a confused look. "What does that mean?" I asked her curiously.

She sighed. "Well, after we got you back, he seemed to have formed an affection towards you, Kagome-chan." she smiled. "And ever since then, he's been proclaiming that you were his mate."

It took me a second to register it all in and when I did, I turned beet red. "W-Wow. Really?" I asked in disbelief. When I saw him, he looked so handsome. How in the world did he ever fall in love with a simple girl like me?

Sango snickered. "Yeah. He's been after you ever since." Seeing the disbelieving look on my face, she giggled. "Don't worry about it, Kagome-chan. You never really did give yourself much credit." She said. "And don't worry. You really aren't his mate." She eyed me suspiciously but this time in a playful manner. "At least… I don't think so."

I looked down at the ground, trying to hide the furious blush that fought dominance over my entire face. I never even thought of that. Was I even a virgin? How the heck should I know? I couldn't remember anything! I could have done something without any of them knowing. At the thought, I turned even redder. Oh man, oh man, oh man. Okay Kagome. Cease this train of thought right now!

She must have seen the colour of my face since she began to laugh. A genuine laugh that I never heard her use when she was around me. It soothed me, recognizing it slightly. And yet, the feeling was only faint. "It's okay, Kagome-chan." She smiled, her laughs decreasing into giggles. "I'm pretty sure that you haven't done it yet. Especially since you were always so modest."

I looked at her, a slowly dying blush still evident on my face. Good thing that the boys were ahead of us, including Shippo. I just hoped that they were out of hearing range. "Have you…" I gulped, blushing furiously. "Have you ever done… it?" I asked cautiously. I was treading on thin ice.

And it was her turn to go beet red as she stared at me with wide eyes. "O-Of course not!" she objected rather loudly. The boys in front stopped for a moment, looking behind to stare at us. She slapped her hand on top of her mouth, blood rushing into her cheeks with embarrassment. From the corner of my eye, I saw Inuyasha glare at me suspiciously before they continued to walk on, deciding to ignore the two females at the back. My blush was almost immediately gone with the heated look he gave me.

I stared at Sango as she continued to walk, staring at the ground. But I didn't miss the glances she made towards Miroku's back. I smirked. Ooh… I get it. "You've done it with Miroku-sama. Haven't you?" I stated rather boldly.

Her head suddenly snapped up so quickly that I thought it would break. Her face broke into a tomato as she slapped a hand over my mouth. "No!" she whispered lowly at me. Her voice was raspy and the heat that was coming off her was licking at my skin. Okay. Maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to say. "I don't even like that lecherous monk that way!" she tried to persuade me.

But behind her hand, I smirked, knowing it was a lie. Sango's hand left my mouth and I smirked at her knowingly. This only made her go even more red. "Don't worry Sango-chan," I giggled softly in a whisper. "I won't tell a soul!"

She playfully glared at me. And it was then that a true smile finally touched her lips and I felt my heart soar. "Arigatou." She said quietly as she stared at the ground once more. As we continued walking, I heard her mutter something under her breath. I don't think she knew, but I caught it. "You always did know, didn't you Kagome?"

It was just a soft whisper, almost silent amongst the breeze. But I caught it. I heard what she said and I felt as if a weight had suddenly lifted off my shoulders. The way she said my name. It held little to no doubt in it whatsoever. A soft smile touched my lips as me and Sango walked side by side, following the two and a half men in front.

After thirty minutes or so, the sun was finally setting. "We should set up camp." Miroku stated when he saw the light slowly seep into the land. "And before it goes totally dark too."

"There's no need, monk." Inuyasha told him rudely. "I think there's a village up ahead. You could do one of your scams you love so much." he said with a roll of his eye.

"Scam?" I asked in confusion. I stared at Miroku oddly. "I didn't know a monk could partake in something that tainted." I scolded.

Said monk laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Y-You don't understand, Kagome-sama." He tried to explain. "You see, a monk is able to do such things. It is the way--"

I rolled my eyes, rudely cutting him off. "I'm not stupid you know." I told him with a playful smile. "And I also thought it was wrong for a holy man to lie. Especially so pathetically."

Everyone, except for Miroku, snickered behind their hands. I was surprised (to say the least) that Inuyasha had actually chuckled as well. Before I could comment on it mentally though, Miroku spoke up. "But Kagome-sama!" he said in a whining tone. "I cannot possibly lie that horribly since I could be very persuasive." He suggested.

I sighed. "I'm sure you are Miroku-sama." I said sarcastically.

"It's true!" he whined like a child. "I'll even prove it to you!" he said confidently. He walked up to Sango's side and she immediately backed away. But before she could get too far, Miroku had grasped her hand. "Dearest Sango." He said smoothly, his voice confident and calm. "Would you do me the honour of bearing my--"

But he couldn't finish his sentence since Sango had used her other hand to slap him at the back of his head. The sound seemed to echo through air. With a light blush, Sango wiped her hands together, turning her back on the slightly dizzy monk. "Hentai." I heard her mutter under her breath.

Despite learning this new information, I couldn't help but feel familiar with it all. And so, because the scene was so darn funny and amusing, I started to laugh. And laugh I did. I clenched my stomach and bent over slightly, laughing with my eyes shut close. I didn't know why I thought it was so funny. But it was. A warm feeling swam through me and I felt tears prick my eyes. I don't think I've felt this feeling in a long, long time.

After the laughter died down, I straightened up and wiped the random tear away. I grinned, with cheeks slightly flushed, towards the pair. Seeing this, Sango blushed even more ferociously and stormed away, heading towards the village that Inuyasha had stated earlier. Miroku just smiled at me warmly and I felt butterflies in my stomach. He, too, went away, trailing after a fuming Sango, Shippo still perched on his shoulder.

With the grin still plastered on my face, I turned to Inuyasha, forgetting that he didn't trust me in the slightest. "Don't they just make the cutest pair?" I asked with a short giggle. But when I had no reply, the tension in the air suddenly came down on me as all the laughter suddenly died. But as I looked at him right now, he wasn't wearing that angry and resentful look on his face. Instead, there was this distant look in his eyes that stared right at me, looking deep into the depths of my soul. I grew slightly nervous under his intense gaze and I began to shuffle on my feet. "Um… Inuyasha?"

A few more seconds past in complete silence, both of us just staring at each other. And as it continued on, I blushed slightly and looked away. I think the disconnecting of our eyes broke the unknown spell. He suddenly turned, crossing his arms. "Feh." He said as he walked forward, towards where the others went. His voice was hard and cold, reflecting his face. "Don't speak to me, wench."

As he walked away, I followed silently, the air suddenly cold once more. And that's when I felt it. A cold shiver down my spine and I stopped simultaneously with Inuyasha. He sensed it as well. And I heard him whisper one name. One name and it shook the earth beneath me. "Kikyo…"

My heart caught in my lungs as he turned to stare at me. For a moment there was this apologetic look in his eye. I thought I just imagined it because they suddenly turned hard and cold. "Tell the others I'll be with them in a moment or two." He told me harshly. "Don't try anything funny because if you do, I'll kill you on the spot."

And just like that, he was gone. Deep into the forest trees. And I was left alone. Quietly, I walked my way towards the village, every step made unknown to me. That name… Sesshomaru had mentioned her before…

"Kikyo?" Sango repeated with wide, almost shocked, eyes. "Inuyasha went with Kikyo?"

I nodded. We were in some house. Well, more like castle. It was the largest house in the entire village and Miroku had managed to persuade whoever owned it to let us stay. I was surprised that he actually pulled it off really. But I felt as if I shouldn't really be shocked by it all. We were all sitting in the middle of a large room, their weapons in one corner. Shippo was sitting on my lap while Miroku and Sango stood opposite me.

"Really…" Miroku replied, looking thoughtful with a frown. I wondered what he was thinking.

"Question though." I started. Curiosity was getting the better of me. "Who is Kikyo?"

The two humans glanced at each other uneasily and I guessed that they didn't fully trust me yet. But then, Sango gave a small, determined nod and faced me. "We cannot tell you the details because it is up to Inuyasha to decide whether or not he wants you to know." She said truthfully. I was fine with that. "But we can tell you this." She said gravely. I didn't like the sound of her voice. "You… you look a lot like her." she stated simply. "And she died more than fifty years ago out of blood loss. But a witch had resurrected her from the dead so now she steals the dead souls of young girls to continue walking in this world."

"And, also fifty years ago, Kikyo and Inuyasha were a pair." Miroku continued carefully. But this sentence didn't really effect me. It just made my breathing tighter. "You see, the tale is too complicated to tell you at this very moment but I can give you a brief summary of it." he paused. "Kikyo had sealed Inuyasha to a tree because she was deceived into thinking that he had betrayed her. It was actually Naraku who had tricked her. Anyway, even though Kikyo is nothing but a walking corpse right now, Inuyasha still has some feelings for the dead miko. And, time and time again, he has left to go see her, abandoning us in the process."

I nodded, trying to take this all in. "And." Shippo started on my lap. "Sometimes he sees you as Kikyo." he paused. "Because… you're her reincarnation. She holds a part of your soul. That's why she can still be alive today."

I paused, my heart ramming in my chest. Well, that was new information. So, she's technically more than fifty years old and so is Inuyasha. That's kind of understandable since Inuyasha was a hanyou, so he could live longer. I nodded, taking it all in. "Is there… anything more you guys can tell me?" I asked them softly.

They looked at one another and Sango glanced at me nervously. "You and… Inuyasha seemed to have a strong bond." She told me carefully. "That's why Inuyasha suspects you most of all. Because he doesn't want to be hurt again by the person he lo- cares about." She told me. "And I believe, you also felt the same."

There was a brief, tense pause. I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the painful feeling in my chest. I… I didn't know what to say. I guess were we're pretty close friends then. But I didn't miss the small slip up in her sentence. Did I… Did we love each other? Something inside me agreed but it just didn't feel right. Not now. Probably in the past but not in the present. I opened once more and found that they all were staring at me curiously. I smiled at them softly. "Argiatou." I told them. "It's getting late. I think we should all go to bed." I told them. After they nodded, my smile brightened. Even here, I needed to force a smile upon my face. "That was a great bedtime story."

They looked at me in disbelief but followed me as I stood up. We said our goodnights and we retired to our separate rooms. Well, Shippo was sleeping with me anyway. I entered the room, next to Sango's, and realized with mild disappointment that it looked nothing like the room I had in Sesshomaru's castle. I shook my head and pulled into the covers on the futon, Shippo snuggling beside me comfortably.

The lights dimmed and I closed my eyes tiredly. And yet, sleep did not come to me. I had no idea how much time I had used just lying there, but the next thing I knew, Shippo was snoring quietly and the lights outside were darker. I tried to sleep, really I did. But the blissful unconsciousness eluded me.

It was then that I realized why I couldn't go to sleep. Carefully, so not to wake the kitsune cub, I shuffled off the futon and stood up. I was still wearing my white and green clothing. Trotting outside as quietly as I could, I searched for Inuyasha. I didn't know why I needed to see him, only that I did. Something the others told me this night struck a cord in my heart and it was urging me to say something. Urging me to look for Inuyasha. And, unlike most beings I've come across, I followed my heart.

So, I was Kikyo's reincarnation. Somehow, that was pretty hard to believe but I believed it nonetheless. Something inside me told me that what they said was true. I just knew it. Kikyo and I held the same soul. But she was supposed to be dead, meaning the piece of the soul she has now was rightfully mine. And, since we had the same soul, Inuyasha thinks we're one and the same. Somehow, that idea was just too plain wrong to me.

I followed his aura through the forest, noticing that the shiver down my spine was not present, meaning that Kikyo had already left. Too bad. I wanted to see her with my very own eyes. Something told me that she was beautiful…

And then I found him. He was standing, in a small clearing, just gazing up at the stars. I approached him slowly, not wanting to startle him. But I knew that he knew I was already there. I stopped just behind him, trying to slow my rapidly beating heart. I felt as if I needed to say this. Like I've always wanted to say it even if I couldn't remember.

"You know, the others told me about Kikyo." I said softly. I visibly saw him stiffen. I also felt the growing anger building up but I continued before he spoke. "About how she has a part of m--… Kagome's soul." I said, speaking in third person. I saw him stiffen even more, if that was possible. "And, I know you don't really believe I'm Kagome. And that's why I'm speaking like this. I don't want you suddenly interrupting me before I even finish. You could say, this is from my own point of view. Someone else's that isn't currently involved."

I took a deep breath, gathering my words. "Someone once told me that memories are the things that builds a person's personality." I said carefully. "That our past is what made us who we are in the present. A personality is unique, solely owned by one person alone. No one is identically the same because we're all special."

I breathed in deeply, watching his reaction. "So, I believe, that even if someone was born with the same soul, they are different." I saw him turn and I met his golden eyes. But they held no malice in them. They were staring intently at me, listening. I continued with an even voice even though my heart was drumming. "When you're born, you have no memories because you haven't lived for yourself yet, even if you are just a reincarnation. You build your personality when you grow, meaning you're building who you are when you grow. Everyone has different experiences meaning no one is ever the same."

He was listening, a blank look on his face. I gulped but strengthened my resolve. I wanted him to hear this. _Kagome_ wanted him to hear this. I felt as if she's wanted to tell him this for a long, long time. "What is a soul anyway?" I challenged him. "You can't see it, you can't touch it. All I know is that a soul is something that gives life. That's it." I told him bluntly. "Without a soul, you have no life. It's as simple as that. A soul doesn't hold a personality. A soul does not hold a heart. A soul doesn't hold memories. It's just what it is. A soul. Something that gives something else a chance to live."

I realized I was slightly shaking at this moment. But I continued on. "A soul is nothing if it has no body." I said quietly. "And the body is what holds the heart. And the body and the soul cannot exist without a mind. The mind holds the memories. Not the soul. Without one, there could be no chance of living to its full potential. Meaning, even if a soul is reused, it does not mean it is the same. They have a different mind and a different body meaning a completely different person." My eyes softened. "Kagome and Kikyo were two different people. All they did was use the same souls. But each one had their own different perspective, their own unique personality. Because… they weren't the same. They were… unique, in their own, special way."

I didn't even realize I was crying at this point. They were silent tears, just running down my cheeks like it was the most natural thing in the world. I smiled softly at him, feeling as if I could fly. "Kagome wasn't a shadow of her incarnation, Kikyo. She was a whole other person. And, I believe, that it's heartless and wrong for you to mistake her as someone already dead. It's like saying you don't have your own soul, you don't have your own life. Just a copy." I paused for a moment, a sad smile on my face.

How did I know all this when I could remember? Simple. Because I was empathetic and I knew deep within me that I was right. After all, I am Kagome. "And, even if you don't believe me, I think Kagome and I are exactly the same. Because… Kagome is who I am and that's why... I know how it feels."

Silence befell on us as I continued to cry silently. His golden eyes were close, his hands limp by his side. I tore my eyes away from him as I turned, slowly walking towards the village once more. I never felt so free before. I felt as if something was released inside of me. The Kagome within me was crying but not for sadness. Not for regret. But for closure and freedom. She knew that a person who couldn't see her as her wasn't the person she should have been with for the rest of her life. She was trapped in a cage, unable to let the truth out. And now, after finally saying that long speech, she's accepted it. I've accepted it.

Even though I had no idea what the hell I was saying. They just spilled from my mouth. From my heart. **My** heart. Kagome's heart… And I was Kagome.

"Hey! Wait!"

I stilled, tensing as I the hanyou stepped beside me. I turned and our eyes met once more. "I…" he started. His familiar yet unfamiliar golden eyes stared deep into mine. Chocolate brown. I waited for him to speak but he kept silent, his mouth opening and closing again, as if he didn't know what to say. The moon above us glinted down, illuminating the forestry scene and his already shiny silver hair. His hands outstretched, his larger hands reaching towards me, as if wanting to touch my face. His moves were hesitant and yet smooth, his golden hues distant and enticing.

And then, he stopped. Just as he was about to touch my cheek, he stilled as if time had froze. Even I was frozen, unable to breathe as the silence suffocated me. He then retracted his hand, looking down with a frown on his face, letting the appendage fist by his side. I didn't know the emotions that flitted across his face.

"Whatever." He said quietly, gruffly. "We'll just see." he said, turning around. "We'll just see." he whispered more to himself than me. He started his way back to the village and I stayed glued to the spot. I didn't know why. I just stood there, watching as he walked away.

Suddenly he stopped, glancing back and glaring at me. "Oi, wench." he growled. "We don't have all night. Are you stupid or something? You look like it just standing there." he insulted rudely.

Despite all this, I smiled. I wiped the dry tears away and followed him. He seemed lighter now, because he was around me. And yet, even though he was so close to me, I couldn't keep my thoughts from wandering to a certain ice taiyoukai. And better yet, even though I felt lighter than ever before, I still felt a weight on top of me, filling me with uncertainties and anxiety. I had no idea what was wrong with me.

Oh yeah. I had amnesia and possible social problems. Not to mention that others think I'm slightly crazy… You don't think that… right?

--x--x--x--x--

(o.0) Hehehe… This chapter was kind of cliché ne? Well, at least I thought it was. Anyway, I wanted to get that aside now. I didn't want Inuyasha to be a TOTAL jerk to Kagome the entire way. Snicker. I have a plan up my sleeve, yes?

Anyway, I have to tell you guys that the appearance of Kikyo in this chapter isn't the last appearance she made. Well, technically, she didn't really make an appearance… Just sort of mentioned… But anyhow! She'll be more than mentioned later on, don't worry folks!

And also, I'm so sorry for the lack of fluff with sess/kag! I swear, after a few more chapters there WILL be! (duh) Just not going to tell you how! Muhahahaha! Also, question: Does Sesshomaru have a tail?? (o.o)

Thanks to:

kittyb78, Finchette, mangadreams, MsLCloud, SELENE, Raina Darlig, iheartanime43, Callie-yue Sesshy's Plaything, AngelofMist, Sesshoumaru'swife123, Mitsubachi, Kanae14, lunarcat12, AJ, Bloomer123, iRiDSSA, AwesomeHachi1521316, Whispering Lillies, Destiny Writes, mistaya1, nikki, zarrini (me!), Kagome2691, Kandy123654, Joe R. and to the people who I have forgotten! If so, then sorry!

**Various Review Replies:**

**Callie-yue Sesshy's Plaything – Yay! I hope you get back on it soon:) And yes, I am in it. I am the extremely cute kitsune Shippo who rules the entire universe! Muhahahaha!! … cough. I mean, yes, I'm in it. Lol. And nope, you didn't get your guess right! Bwuhahaha! No one did:D **

**Kanae14 – Umm… Thanks…? Lol. Anyway, what's a C2? Sorry I updated so late though! Hope you forgive me!**

**lunarcat12 – YAY! I'm glad you like Black Cat! I recommended it to my friends but they don't seem to be all that interested… sigh. Oh well. It's awesome, no matter what they think, ne? Thanks for reviewing! **

**AwesomeHachi1521316 – I totally agree with you on all points! And, the quotes between: --x--x--x--x--x-- have nothing to do with the story. It's just something I put in there because I want to and it's pretty cool:) The other ones came straight from the manga… well, most of them anyway. It's getting harder for me to find more since I don't have any Inuyasha books at the moment… hehe. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**Destiny Writes – Lol. Well, sometimes I have the energy for it and sometimes I don't. School drains you as much as work does, I bet. Using your brain… bah! Who ever heard of such a ridiculous thing? Lol. Anyway, I only counted your vote for 1 because saying no multiple times doesn't count. XD But you can vote again this chapter if you want:)**

**mistaya1 – Lol. Isn't it everyone's:P Anyway, okay. I'll make him grope her the next chapter! Just for you guys:) thanks for reviewing!**

**Joe R. – Thanks for the comment! Not much people actually do that so I thank you! And I will try to make it more discriptive, swear! I just didn't do it this chapter since I only just read your review… (-.-) Lol. Anyway, you have any more points to pick out, don't be hesitant to tell me! I'll do my best:D**

Well, that's it folks! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and don't forget the poll! EVERYONE IS ALLOWED TWO VOTES FROM LAST CHAPTER AND THIS ONE! Thank you! The difference is only five, not a lot so you better vote! It ends this chappie, remember that! Catch ya guys later:D

Results:

Yes - 8

No - 3


	14. To Shatter

Memory's Shadow

To Shatter

A/N: Ommigosh! I am SO sorry for the terribly long update! My teacher gave me another assignment due in seven days and I just received another assignment 29 pages long! Yes, you heard me. 29 pages! … I hate highschool… These things are so darn stressful even though you're not even a senior or junior yet. Urg…

Anyway, I understand if you don't want to read this story anymore since it was so long. … Wait. When was the last time I last updated again? ARG! School is messing with my internal clock! Darn them! Cough. That aside, I'll still thank the people who reviewed last chapter and I'll thank those who are still reading this story. Crud. I don't even know if a week has past since my last update and I'm already apologizing… There's something seriously wrong with me. Lol.

I've also made this chapter longer than usual to make up for the lack of updating (if there was any). So, I hope you enjoy!

And, the results are in! There WILL be a cliffie at the end of this chapter. You have been warned.

Results:

Yes – 11

No – 9 (ooh. So close.)

PS: Of course, I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, why the heck would I still need to do homework and assignments?!

Dialogue:

Hentai - Pervert

Demo - But

Hai - Yes

Youkai - Demon

Baka - Stupid/Idiot

Ano/Eto - Um

Gomen (nasai) - Sorry

Hanyou - Half demon

Tajiya - Demon Exterminator

Onegai - Please

O hayo (gozaimasu) - Good morning

Miko - Priestess

Nani - What

Arigatou - Thank you

--x--x--x--x--x--

_'One cannot live unless they have something worth living for._

_One cannot die without having something to leave behind._

_And one cannot love unless they have the two above.'_

--x--x--x--x--x--

_"Hey… don't you think we should wait for -- and --…?"_

_"There's no point in just standing around waiting for them!"_

I always hated mornings. I hated the way you had to leave your warm, cozy blanket so you have to endure the unwelcome cold. I also hate when you wake up groggily, just because you didn't get enough sleep. I want to wake up at my own time, just so I don't get tired or uncomfortable. But, as mornings go, it hates you back.

But, I've come to realize that mornings aren't so bad anymore. When I was with Sesshomaru, someone was there to wake me up in the mornings. It was either Rin or one of my demon friends (that is, unless, I got sick or something). And, since I got used to it, I ended up waking just after sunrise. I was both proud that I could do that and annoyed that I can.

And, seeing as I woke up earlier than any of the other people in this group, I got to see a really amusing sight. I've always thought Sango and Miroku had feelings for each other… I just didn't know they expressed it so openly.

When I had gotten up, I went to Sango's room just to see if she was awake too. And when I saw inside, I almost fell over in shock and embarrassment. They were sleeping beside one another (clothes on you hentai people), Sango on her futon with Miroku just beside it. They were both sleeping peacefully, a content look on their faces. But Miroku's expression was different. He held a sheepish grin, probably a very small, perverted smile. Even in his sleep that face seemed so wrong.

Giggling slightly in the back of my hand, I closed the door and began my way back outside the small castle. I really didn't want to see what would happen once Sango woke up. I believe with my entire being that she had no idea that monk was even there.

Unable to keep a mental picture of Sango exploding and Miroku groveling out of my head, I laughed out loud. If anyone walked by, they would have thought I was crazy. And, just as fate would have it, someone did walk by. It was that young lord that had let us stay in his house.

He looked at me as if I was crazy although he tried to hide that. And he was failing. Badly. "I uh, just wanted to see if my guests were, uh, awake." He said, his voice clearly stating the fact that he was wary of me.

I grinned at him, unable to keep the humour from my face. "Well, I am anyway." I told him with abnormal cheerfulness. "Demo, I suggest you don't go in the room over there." I said, indicating the room I had just peeked through with my finger. "I wouldn't want to be within range once she wakes up." I said more to myself than him as I giggled lightly.

He looked at me as if I were mad and nodded his head nervously. "H-Hai." He said hesitantly.

Smiling at him brightly, I walked forward once more, not glancing back at the slightly terrified young man behind me, his eyes wide as if he had just seen a youkai. Pft. Me? A youkai? As if. Wandering around with an unusual perky attitude, I stepped outside the rather small castle and basked in the morning air.

It was nice out. The morning dew had settled among the green blades of grass, now glittering slightly as the sun shone down on the earth softly. The rays hit my face as I closed my eyes, relieving in the soft warm blanket of the day. Mornings like these were often rare. Some people hardly ever notice this and I feel bad for them. Just to feel the cool touch of the morning, it made me all warm inside. With a smile, I opened my eyes, revealing my brown eyes. At times like these, it didn't matter whether I knew who I was or not. One thing will always remain the same. The morning sun.

"Oi, wench, what are you doing out here?" a gruff, familiar voice said behind me.

I jumped and squealed at the same time. Turning around swiftly with surprised eyes, I saw Inuyasha standing behind me, his arms folded, an eyebrow risen questioningly with a smirk placed on his arrogant face. With the surprise wearing off, I narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't do that!" I told him in frustration. I was so peaceful before. What the heck happened?

The smirk still stayed plastered upon his face. "Do what?" he said, feigning innocence. Ha! Inuyasha, innocent. That's a good one.

I glared at him, my cheeks burning. "Don't just pop out of no where like that!" I scolded. "If I was an old man, I would probably be dead by now!"

His eyebrow stayed risen. I wanted it down more than anything. That gesture reminded me of Sesshomaru so much. It seemed wrong for anyone else to do it, although I knew it was ridiculous. Maybe it was because they looked so much alike. "So, now you're switching your gender?" he smirked cockily. "What's wrong with being female?"

Blushing furiously, seething at him angrily. Forget all that happiness I felt before. Why was it that this guy could agitate me so much? "There's nothing wrong with it, thank you very much." I snapped. "In fact, I don't know why I would even want to become a male. The female species survive much longer since they actually have this little thing called 'intelligence'." Okay… how the heck did we get on this topic again?

He dropped his smirk and frowned at me, glaring slightly. "Say that again." he threatened, a growl in his voice.

Feeling confident, a smirk of my own played on my lips as I crossed my arms. "Baka, baka, baka." I taunted teasingly. "Men are bakas." When his growl heightened, my smirk widened. With a very low voice, I whispered to him and only him. "Baka."

Without blinking, I found him on top of me, tickling my stomach like mad. "Take that back, wench." he growled softly on top of me, unrelenting with his tickles. He was careful not to cut me with his claws.

I laughed loudly, trying to push him off me. But really, he was quite heavy and I couldn't really concentrate with his tickles. My back was getting slightly damp because of the dew but I didn't care. "N-Never!" I laughed loudly, trying to keep myself from crying.

He scoffed lightly above me. "Well, don't ever expect me to stop then." he said with a smirk.

Struggling uselessly beneath him for two minutes, my will power shattered as a tear fell from the corner of my eye. "Okay, okay!" I laughed, feeling his tickles begin to slow. "I give! I give!" I giggled. And then, his tickling finally ceased, and I was thrown into a small fistful of giggles. I didn't know why but I felt warm again. Probably because of the small cramp I know had. A minute or so past and my laughs finally died down. But, as I stared up, I wished they hadn't.

He was still on top of me, his arms at my side and his legs beside mine. I stared up, his golden eyes staring at me with a foreign expression. And, as I lay there trapped beneath him, I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with his gaze. It… it didn't feel so right. His silver hair fell from his face and lightly touched my cheek, snapping myself from whatever was holding me down. I suddenly shot up, which, I found out, wasn't a very good idea.

We ended up having our heads knocked together and we both withdrew painfully, him muttering a rather loud 'Son of a--'. I grasped my head with a small hiss, closing my eyes tightly. Darn, did that hurt! Was his head made out of metal or something? Sitting up and pulling my hand away from my head, I glared at him.

But before I could say anything, he spoke first. "That was a smart move you baka." He growled at me, grasping his aching head lightly. All the emotions I saw before were long gone now and I felt slight relief flow over me. "What the hell did you think was going to happen?"

Narrowing my eyes, I stood up shakily. He did the same. "Well, it wasn't entirely my fault!" I said hotly. "You were the one who wouldn't get off of me!" I yelled, dusting myself off.

"What are you talking about?" he said stubbornly. "It was **entirely** your fault! Even I have the brains to know what would happen with you sitting up like that! And, just to let you know, I **was** getting of you!"

"Oh yeah? Well, it sure didn't seem like it." I retorted angrily, my head still sore and ringing.

Before he could even respond, we both heard a feeble voice at the entrance of the castle. "E-Excuse me." it said with a small quiver.

Inuyasha and me turned to the intruder simultaneously, glaring furiously at he who had interrupted. "What?" we both yelled at exactly the same time, our eyes probably both big and scary. This only furthered my frustrations with him.

The young man seemed to visibly shrink. "I was just, ah, w-wondering why there was so much noise out here." He admitted silently. I realized then that it was the same young lord I bumped into only minutes before. "Because, ano, you're kind of waking up all the other, ah, guests in the castle." He said like a lost child.

My anger immediately died down and I smiled sweetly at him. "Gomen nasai, my lord." I said formally but with a light tone. "We promise we'll watch our voices."

Even with this gentle voice, he didn't seem to relax. "O-Of course." He stuttered, walking back to the castle. "I-I hope you enjoy your morning here." He said as he practically ran back into the castle.

I blinked after him. Well, that went well didn't it? I felt for sure that he would have peed in his pants. Whoa. Since when was I so crude? I snapped my head towards Inuyasha once more to find out he was still glaring at me. So, naturally, I glared back. We had a glaring contest then and there, none of our eyes wavering in the slightest.

Suddenly, another voice broke into the air, scattering the morning birds and our contest. "HEEEEENNNNTAIIIII!" someone so very familiar screamed at the top of her lungs, followed by the loudest slap I had ever heard.

Knowing this would happen, I grinned and completely forgot about my previous anger. Ooh. I wanted to see this. I rushed back inside, leaving the hanyou in the dust, intent on checking this out. Once I got to the sliding doors (Shippo had woken up due to the noise and was now on my shoulder), I slid the doors opened to find, with great amusement, Miroku almost unconscious on the floor and the tajiya beet red at the other side of the room.

Stifling back a laugh behind my hand, I stared at the two. Sango looked so red I didn't know whether it was from embarrassment or anger. "Eto, Sango-chan?" I asked, playing innocence. "Demo, what happened here?" I asked although I knew all too well.

"This… This… This **hentai** was in my room!" she screamed angrily, just about as said pervert began to regain the little consciousness he had.

"You misunderstand me!" he pleaded desperately. "I only heard you having bad dreams and I came inside to soothe you! Onegai, believe me when I say I had no perverted intentions." He said sincerely.

My eyes widened. For someone like him… that was a pretty good excuse. But, as Sango would have it, she wasn't fooled at all. She glared angrily at him, cracking her knuckled. "I had no such thing." she said surely, advancing the lying monk.

He backed away cautiously, laughing nervously. "Well, uh. Then believe me when I say that I sleep walk!" he said pathetically. "I often have the tendency to-"

But before he could finish, Sango had grasped her large boomerang and smashed it over his head. I winced slightly, Shippo saying a slight: 'ooohh…'. Did this kind of violence happen every day or was I just special? With a huff, Sango dragged Miroku by his ponytail and threw him outside carelessly. "That monk." She muttered under her breath, her face still as red as a cherry. She turned to me and Shippo, smiling forcibly. "O hayo." She said sweetly before she entered her room once more and slammed the door close.

Sighing, I shook my head with a light smile. Turning, I tended to the still unconscious monk lying on the polished floorboards as if it were home. I knelt before him, turning him over. But there was no need to even worry about him. He had this dreamy look on his face along with a goofy grin. I sighed with a smile until I felt Shippo tug at my hair softly.

Turning, I looked to my side and saw yet again the young lord, his eyes wide after having to see the entire ordeal. A second past in silence as his face paled tremendously. Then, without another word, he began to yell and run away. "FATHER! Demons have possessed our-"

But before he could finish his sentence, Inuyasha hit him over the head with enough force to make him unconscious. His terrified and slightly comical face turned normal as he fell slightly. Before he hit the ground, Inuyasha caught him and flung him over his shoulder. "We're leaving." He said finality, his voice gruff. "I'll just dump this guy where they'll be sure to find him."

"Baka!" I yelled with a sigh. "We don't want them to think that we were nothing but a bunch of trouble makers! Put him down now!" I ordered boldly.

He glared at me but did it nonetheless, placing the body on the wall beside me. Carefully, I crawled over to him and tapped him lightly on his cheek. His eyes fluttered and they stared into mine gently. I gave him a warm, apologetic smile but as soon as he recognized me, he went pale once more and just past out, slumping on the wall. I rolled my eyes with slight confusion and irritation. This guy needed to get out more.

"It's going to rain. No. More than rain. It's going to storm in a few days time."

I looked up at the voice to find Inuyasha standing there, staring at me and the body. "What are you talking about?" I asked skeptically. "There was barely a cloud in the sky!"

He crossed his arms. "Feh. You can choose whether or not to believe me but my instincts say it's going to pour. That's why I was up so early this morning."

Still looking at him in disbelief, he turned and started walking away. A storm? Puh-leeze. That guy's nose must be messed up or something. I looked back at the young lord and sighed. Okay… how do I explain this to his father?

--x--x--x--x--

Strolling through my lands, I silently acknowledged the scenery around me. Despite myself, I couldn't help but think how beautiful my lands were. I was walking quietly through the forest, letting the silence engulf me in a peaceful quiet. The sun shone down gently, caressing my being as it past through the thickness of the trees. The fading morning dew was still present on the lush green leaves on the ancient trees, the grass beneath me undisturbed by my passing. There was no breeze, nor was there any wind. Just a light flutter of air that loomed in this magnificent forestry.

Usually, there were at least some lowly demons that scoured through the western forests but this time, it was different. I detected no tainted aura, no mobile life force. It was just a quiet silence that could almost match my own. To say it didn't bother me would be a lie. Even though the area was green and lush it felt so… dead. For lack of a better word.

And I knew the reason why when a familiar presence dared to make itself known. Through the trees beyond me, I saw a familiar baboon pelt, the aura coming off it weak compared to what it truly was. I didn't tense, nor was I surprised. Figured it was Naraku. But, the question I was asking, was why he had turned up now. The last time I had encountered him was when he killed off Kagome.

Ah. Now there's a question I would truly desire an answer to. He approached me slowly, the pelt brushing slightly on the ground, the grass still green with life. I stood my ground. "O hayo gozaimasu. Sesshomaru-sama." His deep, intolerable voice spoke out. I could just see the vile smirk that played on his face. "How have you been since we last met, may I ask? I truly do want to know what you have been up to for the past two months." He said conversationally.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I believe the most adequate question to ask here is what you were up to." I told him calmly.

He stayed still, the air around us still calm and serene. "Why, I do not know what you're talking about." He said with a smirk. I could just see it under his ridiculous mask.

Ignoring his obvious lie, I continued. "The miko. What were your plans for her?" I asked impassively although I was quite curious. I still wanted to know how she had conquered death, even if it was from a spell or incantation.

He snickered slightly. "The miko?" he repeated dumbly. "That clay bitch isn't a serious threat at the moment. I will handle her when the time calls for it." he paused. "Why, should I ask, do you want to know? Concern perhaps?"

My eyes narrowed dangerously, quickly losing my patience. "Do not test me." I warned with a known threat. "The other miko. The one that travels with my half-brother." I hated explaining such obvious things to a vermin like him. I wanted nothing more than to slice its head off but I knew it would be pointless. It is, after all, just a puppet. It'll only serve to give me more information. Killing it now would be quite foolish.

"Ah. That miko." He stated. "Isn't she burning in the deepest corners of hell right now?" he asked mockingly, knowingly.

I growled lightly, quickly running out of patience. I was a demon of great patience but this filthy hanyou was not worthy enough for such an honour. Again he released that completely off laugh. It was when he used this laugh did I think he was nothing more than a mentally unstable hanyou. But, as it always was, he really was unstable. Through the baboon eye sockets, I saw the madness combined with hundreds of demons. Naraku was not a hanyou, just a body consisting hundreds of bloodthirsty lower level youkai. This being wasn't even worth the air it breathed.

"No need to get angry with me, Sesshomaru-sama." He said with mock respect. "I do know what you speak of and I have no intentions of telling you why this has happened." A smirk played on his thin lips. "But, you are a clever one, aren't you, Sesshomaru?" he mused. "You are not fooled, unlike that blasted hanyou and his human friends." His dark violet eyes intensified slightly with hidden amusement. "And, it'll only be a matter of time before they make the ultimate mistake."

I glared at him, long and hard. "And I presume that you won't be generous enough to tell me what you're planning." I stated flatly although with a hint of anger in my voice that I couldn't keep inside.

He laughed again. That sickening, maniac laugh. "Why would the lord want generosity? You can get whatever you want without other people wanting to comply, isn't that right?" he smirked. "And also, forgive me if I'm prying, but why do you seem to be worried by that living bitch?"

In a blink of an eye, I ran forward and swiped his head cleanly off his shoulders. The head rolled down to the now darkening grass as it began to disintegrate. And yet, his vile voice echoed through the forest like some uncanny decease. "Kukukukuku… You should go back to that look-alike miko quickly, Sesshomaru-sama." His voice said, distant yet firm. "That is, if you do not want your pesky little brother to do to her what you did to my useless puppet."

And after the last word, his voice faded away, the calm silence once again present but now accompanied by the slightest of breeze. The pile of dirt lay on the ground, looking out of place in such a beautiful scene. I stared at it for awhile longer before I turned and continued to patrol my lands.

I will not fall prey to one of Naraku's traps. Although, I couldn't help but feel heavy inside. His words sounded so true and yet they were always stringed with deceitful lies. I will keep to my vow and leave the miko be. If my brother was idiotic enough to fall for the hanyou's trap, then so be it.

But, with this thought kept in mind, I couldn't shake off this feeling that continued to dread over me like an ominous cloud.

--x--x--x--x--

_"I'm sorry I scared you."_

_"You're really, really ok right?"_

"My… grave?"

"_Kagome's_ grave, yeah." Inuyasha said gruffly although with not as much venom as before. His eyes were softer, his tone was more gentle and I'm pretty sure the others heard it as well.

And it was because of his new attitude did I take it much better. "You're such a jerk!" I yelled angrily. "You didn't need to say it like _that_! I am, for the final time, _not_ an imposter!" I screamed like a child on a tantrum. Well, I really was taking it much better even if you don't think so. At least I wasn't all submissive and hurt now. I was just plain pissed. "The way you say it, it sounds as if you don't _want_ me to be alive!" I said furiously.

He glared at me. "Feh! Keep that mouth of yours shut, wench!" he growled. "We don't even know if you're the real Kagome or not!"

Him and me lifted off in a glare off once more. The others sighed tiredly behind us as we continued to walk, their eyes closed to probably conceal their amusement. Let them be amused. I didn't care.

It had been yesterday since we left that village. The young lord that had passed out was carried off to his room, secretly of course. And, without further hesitation, we were off, after I said my thanks to the older lord that did not yet realize what happened to his son. I should have felt guilty for just leaving like that like some kind of criminal. At least I gave him a peace offering of a few berries and fruits I found in the market. I just hoped that it was enough for them not to start hunting us down. Although, it was pretty unlikely that they would. Their village didn't seem all that powerful.

Sango had been a little edgy with Miroku after that but with each passing day, she would grow less tense around his presence. They were so in love with each other that it wasn't even funny. I wondered why they didn't even realize their feelings for one another yet. It seemed pretty stupid to me. When I fall in love with someone, _if_ I fall in love with someone, I'd probably tell him straight away if I knew he loved me back.

Suddenly, he turned away, unblinking and crossing his arms. "Feh." He said once more. I was beginning to realize that 'Feh' was his favourite word, no matter how stupid. "We're only a day away from there. Once we get there, we'll go to Kaede and ask her for the supplies we need to dig her up." He glanced at me seriously as we continued to walk. His stare was intense and I saw a slight threat in them. "Digging up a grave is really disrespectful." He told me lowly. "If we still find Kagome's body in there, there will be no hesitation in killing you." His eyes narrowed. "You should feel grateful that I actually believe you have a chance in being her." he scoffed and then turned away.

I stared at him as he began to walk faster, my eyes now only seeing the back of his head. He really did seem to… care about her… didn't he? Heck, I didn't even know he knew how to be respectful. Even though his threats were slightly unnerving, I wasn't wavered. I was confident that I was the young woman that they all thought was dead. But, the source of all this confidence were in Sesshomaru's words. If he had not said what he said, I would have probably lost hope long ago.

It seemed only minutes past but it was already nightfall. We set up camp in a small clearing in the forest, a stream only a small way away. We dropped our things (I really wasn't carrying anything but my bow and arrows) and gathered wood to start a fire. The trees around us were big and tall yet they were comforting as they allowed the stars to be viewed. As we sat down in a small circle around our bundle of twigs and wood, I saw Sango take something out of her pocket.

It was a colourful looking box, and when she opened it, it revealed sticks with a red tip. I've never seen her use one of them before. She took a stick out and began to fumble with it, flicking it at the side of the box. I believe she failed in her attempts because of her frustrated frown. Almost automatically, I stood up and walked towards her. She looked up at me in slight confusion as I crouched down and took the box off of her. And, with an unknown fluent flick of my wrist, a flame burst at the red-end of the stick and I threw it in the pile of wood. I gave the box back to her and basked in the warmth of the newly lit fire.

"How… How did you…?" Sango stuttered with wide eyes.

I looked back at her, confused slightly. "Huh?" I replied intelligently.

"How did you know how to use those 'matches'?" she asked me quietly, her eyes still wide like saucers.

Ah. Matches. So that's what it was called. I shrugged carelessly and held out my hands to the fire. "I don't really know." I answered truthfully, confusing myself at the same time. Why did I know how to work that thing? I have definitely never seen it before. At least, I don't remember seeing it before. I glanced side ways at the box of matches still in her hands. They seemed… out of place for some reason. It didn't really fit in a place like this but I mentally shrugged it off.

Quietness reined on our camp and I looked up to find them still staring at me. I grew slightly nervous and shuffled my seating. "Nani?" I asked shyly. Did I have something on my face?

They continued to stare (the most intense one was Inuyasha's. Shippo wasn't really staring since he was currently snoozing) until Miroku spoke up. "Gomen, Kagome-sama." He said politely with a soft smile. "Demo, the fire does seem a little small. Would you please get us some more dry wood?" he asked.

He said it so politely that I couldn't refuse without being rude. I nodded my head once and stood up, staring at the dancing fire. It wasn't small… I thought it looked rather okay. With a mental shrug, I headed off towards the forest again, my gaze downcast as I searched for more wood.

I wondered what that was all about. Finding a few dry twigs, I crouched down and picked them up. It was then that I found out I was slightly thirsty. I remembered Inuyasha pointing at the direction of the stream… Now, where were they again?

While trying to find it, I picked up any sticks or wood that I thought might make the fire larger. Finally, I reached the small stream and dropped the supplies down on the dry grass. Walking up to it, I crouched and took a small sip of water, making sure it was clean first. After my fair share, I wiped my mouth with my uniform sleeves and looked up.

Looked like Inuyasha was right, although I hated to admit it. There were clouds rolling in the sky, but only a few. If he was indeed right then there should be more once morning comes. Standing up, I picked up the wood and started my way back towards camp. It was easy to find it because of the smoke the fire had risen.

I began to walk back there quietly, my feet as light as feathers. But, as I was about to make myself known to them all, I caught them talking.

"Demo, she did know how to use it. That's got to count for something." Sango's voice said quietly but I still heard it.

"Feh. That could have been just pure luck and intuition. Plus, Naraku has spied on us enough to know how to use that worthless piece of junk." I didn't need to guess whose voice that belongs to.

"Are you truly sure that she is one of Naraku's incantations?" came Miroku's voice, firm yet calm. "I detected nothing tainted about her. I feel the same aura around her that Kagome had."

"I just don't know, okay!" Inuyasha growled. I peaked through the trees, trying to get a better look, every word I heard just made me more anxious. "That's why we're going to her grave! If we find no body there, then we'll search for more answers. But if Kagome's body is still in there, then we'll just have to kill that lying bitch."

"Can you really do that though?" Sango's voice challenged. "What if she was just misled? Saying that she really isn't Kagome, okay. So what if she's just another girl that got tricked by Naraku? You can't just kill her because of that! It's as bad as killing a lost innocent!"

There was a slight pause and I kept my entire being still, waiting for Inuyasha's response. Finally, it came, although it wasn't the response that I had hoped for. "Feh. We'll just get there first and then we'll deal with all that crap."

I closed my eyes, close to breaking down and just screaming in frustration. With every word, I felt my doubt rise slightly. But, I held onto my belief in Sesshomaru's words. With a straight face, I walked up to the camp, pretending I had just got there as I gave them a bright smile. "Hey! I'm back!" I said as cheerfully as I could. I think I was a master at acting. "Is this enough?" I asked as I glanced down at the junk I was holding.

Miroku smiled at me as if their previous conversation never happened. "Arigatou, Kagome-sama." He said as he stood up and took them off of me. "I'm glad you're back so soon. I was getting rather cold." He turned around and dumped them into the flaming pile, the orange and yellow light growing slightly higher. I watched him as he sat beside the still tense Sango. I took my seat at his previous spot opposite.

"So," I dragged, not looking at the hanyou. "I'm kind of sleepy. Is it all right if I take a rest now?" I asked. I didn't really need permission. I just wanted to break the heavy silence that had dragged on for thirty minutes.

Grinning at me, Miroku answered. "Of course you can, Kagome-sama." He said. I faintly saw his hand move to a certain direction. "I believe we should all rest now. Tomorrow does seem to be a promising day." He winked at me with a grin.

I ignored it and filed it under 'creepy'. "I think so too." Sango said with a stifled yawn. But, as she began to stand up, I saw the twitching hand of Miroku's slyly move from the ground to her lower backside. No sooner did that happened was there a familiar shout and the obvious slap, leaving Miroku unconscious but with a blissful look on his face.

Muttering curses under her breath, she walked away with a flushed face towards her sleeping spot. I sighed with hidden amusement as I stared at Miroku. He really was hopeless, wasn't he? I thought in content. I was beginning to believe that I was a romantic.

I stood up too and stared at the dancing fire. I went towards it, intent on putting it out, but a voice stopped me. "Leave it." it said roughly. "I won't be sleeping for a while."

I turned and stared at him. "O… Okay." I said hesitantly, snapping my gaze to the grass. I found my spot under a large tree, next to the sleeping Shippo, and closed my eyes. It wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep but it wasn't like I had a choice.

I couldn't sleep for a long, long time. Maybe it was because of the fire that danced shadows at the back of my eyelids. Maybe it was the feeling of someone's eyes continuously on me. Maybe it was the words the three had spoken when they thought I wasn't there. Or maybe it was because of those rough golden eyes that continued to stare back at me, telling me that he knew what I had heard.

I didn't know what to expect. Once we had arrived at the village the very next day, the clouds hung over the earth like an ever-present source, its dark texture rolling around with only slightest of winds. Only little sunlight got through, shining down through the thick, heavy clouds. It seemed that Inuyasha really was right.

The Kaede person that they had spoke of was a very old woman although she looked tough and healthy. When she had first laid eyes, oops. I mean eye, on me, it had widened slightly before reverting back to its original size. She had treated me with respect and courtesy and I was grateful for that. The villagers had stared at me cautiously as they kept their distance. They looked as if they'd seen a ghost. Or, at least, a déjà vu. It was pretty easy to ignore them since they stayed well clear from me.

It took almost the entire afternoon to explain the things to the old miko although they only had little information. She agreed to dig up Kagome's grave although seemed a little reluctant.

So, here we were, digging up the earth. Well, Inuyasha was anyway, along with Miroku. Kaede was inside for some odd reason. She didn't want to see the outcome straight away. It wasn't hard to notice that she doubted me and was greatly upset that we were really doing this. I couldn't blame her though. She seemed to be very close to me although she didn't really show it.

Inuyasha continued to dig the earth with a small tool Kaede had given him. Miroku was also helping although it was quite obvious that they did it slowly to stall it. Sango stood on one side of the grave with me standing opposite her, the two males between us. She was closest to the village while I was standing just so you could see the Inuyasha Forest faintly behind me.

They had buried her close to the forest for some reason. Sango had said it was because it was close to her home, which greatly confused me. I actually had a home? Anyway, the clouds kept rolling but they made no sound. As they continued to dig, the clouds continued to condense and take up the sun. It wasn't long until it had completely covered it so the earth was enveloped in slight gray light.

Finally, there was a thump, signaling the end of their digging. As soon as I heard it, my breath hitched in my throat and my heart began to jump with nervousness. I was so anxious to see whether I was Kagome or not. But I didn't need to worry. I was her. I was certain of that. Sesshomaru had said so and so did my heart. I couldn't be anyone else. I knew.

We gathered closer to the wooden coffin, medium sized. The wood had slightly deteriorated but not by much. I held my hands close to my rapidly beating heart as all stayed still within the thick, moist air. Inuyasha glanced towards me and out eyes met automatically. He too was nervous, I could tell. But there was also something else in there. Hope. And also doubt.

Before I could register any more, he had turned his head away and placed his hands on the wooden lid, the only thing between the truth.

And, torturously slow, he began to lift it up and our eyes followed the movement.

I was certain I was Kagome. There was no doubt.

And, as he the lid was almost off, I felt a warmth surge through me. Once they see I was the real person, I might finally feel accepted. I might finally find the place where I belonged. I will have evidence to who I really am.

And, as the lid came off, its contents were revealed.

And… I felt something inside me shatter into pieces and heard as my heart began cry.

And yet, my body stayed still as if time had stopped.

Stopped just for me.

I stared, with now broken eyes, into the coffin.

… To find the body of a familiar looking young woman…

--x--x--x--x--x--

………. Must….……. Keep…… Suspense………. Continue………. Forward…………

Thanks to:

kittyb78, Callie-yue Sesshy's Plaything, sweetest angel, MsLCloud, fifi, Nyokogem, iheartanime43, SELENE, AwesomeHachi1521316, AngelofMist, Whispering Lillies, llebreknit, FluffyandKagome, Destiny Writes, lunarcat12, mistaya1, kandy123654, Mitsubachi, Raina Darlig, Kanae14, Twist in fate, Kagome2691, courtneykogalove, beaBIANCA, nikki7777777 and to all those I've forgotten. If so then sorry!

**Various Review Replies:**

**kittyb78 – Thanks so much that you think so:D Just wanted to reply to it since you've added more to your usual review. So, thanks!**

**Callie-yue – Thank goodness! After typing a story, my fingers are kinda sore… Lol. Glad you're back anyway! The last Sango was great but I'm pretty sure you'll do better since I doubt you'd quit. The parodies are awesome. :D And thanks about what you said between Inuyasha and Kagome. I've been dying to get that on the computer since it's been on my mind for nights earlier. Lol. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and I'll see ya!**

**sweetest angel – LOL! KLEENEX! Sorry. Just find it so random and funny:D Thanks for thinking so too!**

**fifi – Lol. Sure thing :)**

**Nyokogem – Wow. Sesshomaru's 400 years old? (o.0) I thought he was older since Jaken served for him for 200 years and he looks exactly the same… maybe I just heard wrong? Lol. Thanks though:D**

**AwesomeHachi – Hello! Can I just call you this since I'm too last to type the numbers? Pretty please? –puppy eyes- Lol. Anyway, thanks so much! The quote I got at the beginning with the painting didn't really come from me. I got the idea from the fanfic called 'Temporal Sequence' or something like that. I totally love it and it'll be permanently on my fav stories if you want to check it out:D Seriously, it's so deep and meaningful that it'll never be wiped out from my page! XD (more down there lol. It'll be too a big of paragraph if not)**

**Also, the personality/soul/body/mind one I made up but totally believe in. But Temporal Sequence empathizes the point of the personality building one if you want to know. The only point it didn't really have was the mind, body and soul one that just popped into my head lol. It's a really good story that has a lot of my beliefs in it :3 **

**And thanks for reviewing my other stories as well! As your answer to your last question for Forbidden Love, it was a typo (-.-). Let's just say she's actually forgotten his real name since she's been calling him Inu-kun ever since kay? And if that doesn't work, just stick with the typo excuse and continue forward. Lol. Can't be bothered to fix it. :) Anyway, I think that's it. Lol. Long reply huh? Anyway, I'll see you soon! Ja!**

**AngelofMist – Lol. Yeah. :3 Wow. He really does have a tail? I didn't really know that. What is it? Is it that giant fluffy thing he always carries? Thanks for reviewing!**

**llebreknit – Hehehe… They'll reunite but not as you think… :3**

**Destiny Writes – Wow. School AND work? I admire you! (O.O) I can't do both of them at the same time! It'll kill me! (T.T) You're so strong… Lol. Yeah. I hate those kinds of fics. They don't really have much originality to them. Sure, the beginnings reused but sometimes in the middle it builds up to be a great plot… until they mentioned the Kikyo bit (-.-) I could almost predict what would happen in some of them! Lol. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and voting! Too bad it didn't work out though :P Lol. I'll try to update as soon as I can so you don't have to wait, kay? Thanks!**

**lunarcat12 – Hehehe. I hear ya loud and clear:D And you'll find out if Koga really fell for it or not next chapter… I just gave you a hint then didn't I? ARG! There's another one! (T.T) Sigh. I'll shut up now. ;)**

**mistaya1 – Yeah. Someone said he did have a tail but I don't really know. And I too don't know what the heck that thing is. Sometimes it can grow so long! XD Lol. Thanks for reviewing and I've counted your vote! I hope you didn't regret it:)**

**Mitsubachi – I'm so sorry I didn't update as quickly as I should. Every day stress of homework and assignments are getting to me… ): I'll try to update as soon as I can with this chapter because I really don't want to be responsible for you getting bold. Lol. Jk jk. :D Anyway, I'll see you in a few!**

**nikki7777777 – Lol. Thanks a bunch:D I really liked FB too! One of my fav stories that I've actually written! I've looked back on it and I seriously couldn't believe I could write like that. (o.0) Sure, some bits were stupid and I made so many mistakes I wanted to scream in frustration with myself but overall, I'm really proud of it. Thanks to you for thinking so:D**

Okie okie then. That should have given you enough time to get over it:D Sorry about the cliffy but it was voted so there! I'll try to update as soon as I could. Was that even a climax? I guess it was, kind of, since we're talking about Kagome actually being the real Kagome we all know and love after all. Lol. That was confusing sentence… But, we've already found out that she really isn't… Or is she? … Hehehe… You'll never know until later on! I'm evil. :P

And I don't think they had coffins back then but meh. It's my story so anything goes! Lol. Also, Sesshy and Kaggy will reunite next chapter! Yay! –cheers-

Anyway, thanks for all those who reviewed! Remember, if I get more of reviews, I'll update faster! Thanks a bunch for reading:)

PS: Sorry once again for the totally evil cliffie! But this twist is so fun to write and I love to see ya'll squirm! Muhahaha! Cough, cough. Sorry. Lol. Have a good day!


	15. To Effect

Memory's Shadow

-------------------

To Effect

-------------------

A/N: Hehehe… Well, I updated earlier because of that evil cliffie last chapter. :P Everyone seems to hate me now! MUHAHAHA! Authors should be hated!!! ... Cough. Never mind what I said. Anyway, I give you the next chapter! Thanks for reading. Also, thanks to all the people who had reviewed last chapter! So far, it's the most successful chapter with the most reviews. Yay! Lol. Anyway, enough of this, keep going!

Dialogue:

Hanyou - Half-breed

Ookami - Wolf

Iie - No

Youkai - Demon

Miko - Priestess

Taiyoukai - A higher status demon

Gomen (nasai) - Sorry

-------------------

---x---x---x---x---x---

_'A budding rose is much like the life you lead._

_With care and love, it'll grow to become the most beautiful flower you'll ever see._

_But with regret, shame and lies, it'll wilt and die before it had even bloomed.'_

_­_---x---x---x---x---x---

_Last time_

_"Oi, wench, what are you doing out here?"_

_"Baka! We don't want to make them think we were nothing but a bunch of troublemakers! Put him down now!"_

_"My… grave?"_

_"How did you know how to use those 'matches'?"_

_"Leave it. I won't be sleeping for a while."_

_I stared, with now broken eyes, into the coffin._

… _To find the body of a familiar looking young woman…_

---

_"If you set those off here-- You'll kill yourself too!"_

_"You think I don't know?! I can't go back!"_

It was her. It was… me? No, it wasn't me. It was Kagome.

Then, who am I? Did I even… Did I even want to know anymore?

Before all my thoughts and feelings could sort themselves out, a familiar yet unfamiliar growl was heard. I looked up, with dead eyes, as another demon leapt from the trees. He was the same demon we had encountered before. The same one with the bright blue eyes and long ponytail. Kouga. What was he doing here?

"You witch!" he growled, leaping in front of me, shoving me backwards. I hit the ground hard but I didn't feel any pain. The pain I was feeling inside was so immense that it made everything else numb. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" he growled at me, his beautiful blue eyes flashing angrily. He hated me so much at that moment, I could tell. There was no lost love between us. He'd kill me, I knew for sure, if I even muttered a word wrong.

But, it wasn't like a cared anymore. I might as well be dead. "Does it even matter anymore?" I asked quietly, my voice so broken that I felt myself grow sick. And yet, even that didn't seem to penetrate my mind. Or heart. Or soul. I didn't know if I even had one of my own. All my hopes, all my dreams, all my trust; shattered. Shattered into a million pieces in just one glimpse of one dead corpse. How could that be?

The Kouga wolf prince growled at me with bottled anger, ready to explode like an active volcano. He advanced me threateningly. I didn't flinch. He could kill me for all I care. It wasn't like I had anything to live for anymore.

In the background, I heard someone as they began to wail. It was Shippo. I'd recognize that cry anywhere. Even that didn't bother me. Maybe it was because I knew I **shouldn't** care. I knew that I wasn't Kagome. They've proven that fact loud and clear. "You disgusting little bitch." The demon growled, earning my full attention, which, at the moment, wasn't all that much. "Look at you! You don't even look like the Kagome that we knew!"

And, as he stalked towards me, a golden staff suddenly separated him from me. I didn't care enough to lift myself off the cool, hard ground. "Kouga, what are you doing here?" he asked, serious. I've never heard Miroku's voice so hard or cold before. Did I… Did I do that to him?

Kouga never left his narrowed eyes from me. "Did you think I was so stupid to fall for that idiotic lie?" he growled at him, although it was more like he was growling at me. "I could smell everyone's nervousness from a mile away! I'm not as mind-dead as that idiotic hanyou." He then averted his eyes to the golden staff that blocked him from killing me. "Now, get out of my way." he said threateningly. "I have to go murder this bitch." He sneered.

"Get away from her, ookami." another familiar voice started. But, his tone was entirely different. It was calm, distant. I didn't like it one bit at all. The owner of the voice stepped up, filling in for Miroku. "This has nothing to do with you. If anyone's going to kill her, it'll be me." the hanyou growled at him.

The prince glared at him, meaning his now piercing gaze was no longer directed at me. "Why should I, dog-breath?" he growled back. "And this has plenty to do with me! This whore has been prancing around claiming to be Kagome!" he growled, glaring at me in the process. If looks could kill, which I hoped they would, I would have died by now. "Damn it, she should die right now!" he growled, attempting to pounce on me.

But Inuyasha's strong arms held him back. Well, more specifically, shoving him back so he hit the ground. "Sango, take care of this nuisance." He ordered angrily, glaring all the while at the wolf below him.

"Ha! What the hell is she--" but his sentence was interrupted as a large bone crashed far too heavily on top of his head, knocking him unconscious. There stood Sango, tall and proud, with the saddest look upon her face. And there was Shippo, crying his heart out on the ground, pounding his little fists onto the earth. And then there was Miroku, who couldn't look at me in the eye, his head turned away with his hand grasping his staff like a lifeline.

And then there was Inuyasha, his back still turned to me. The pieces of my soul that had broken now were stomped on, beaten, just by the look on their faces, body and actions. I looked down, my bangs hiding my face, as I heard the distant rubble of the storm as it rolled heavily over us. I was going to be killed. I knew it. But I wasn't all that saddened. I felt empty, as if someone had stripped me of my soul. My entire soul. If you can call it mine anyway.

I didn't move as I saw Inuyasha's feet shuffle so he could face me. I stayed silent, like all around us, as I awaited for my fate. I knew he was angry. I could feel it coming off of him like a wave. He was so angry, so hurt. So _disappointed_. Now I wished I had never met them. Any of them. Not just because of me. But because of them. If they had never met me, they wouldn't be feeling like this.

After hearing another few moments of tense silence, I finally heard him speak. "Leave." He bit out, anger and disgust in his voice. I looked up, my eyes widening. He wasn't going to kill at me. He held my gaze for a moment before he turned sharply, a scowl on his face. The emotions I saw flashing through his eyes that one moment was immense. But the one that stood out was disgust and regret. "And never, ever, call yourself that name again, you hear me?" he growled, his head turning to face me once more. "If I even catch you saying that name again, I seriously won't hesitate to kill you this time." he growled, disgusted.

I stared at him with wide eyes. Suddenly, all my feelings came back in full force as I felt tears prick my eyes. They were going to toss me aside, just like Sesshomaru had when he didn't need to take care of me anymore. They were doing the exact same thing. Except, now, I had no where else to go.

His patience was quickly running thin as I continued to just stare, not making an effort to move. "Get out of my sight!" he yelled at me, kicking me swiftly in the ribs since I had yet to stand up. "You'll be dead if we ever cross paths again." he sneered coldly.

I fell backwards, the physical pain now registering in my mind. The tears flowed freely out as I shakily stood up. My legs trembled for a moment and collapsed once more, unable to take all this weight disguised as pain. I was hurting for so many reasons now. Physical pain, emotional pain. And, I knew, they would make deadly scars in my heart.

He began to grow extremely impatient as he suddenly walked over and pulled me up by my hair. I bit my tongue to keep from crying out. "Didn't you hear me?" he said coldly, his grip on my hair tight and far from gentle. "Leave now before I change my mind!" he roared as he suddenly pushed me away from him, as if the concept of us being close disgusted him like no other.

This time, making sure I was steady, I looked at each of them, the tears freely falling from my face. The coffin's lid was on again, probably put back on as soon as Inuyasha saw the body inside. I couldn't blame him though. He was hurting like me, although probably not as much. I tried to make eye contact with him again, but he had turned his head, unable to stand the sight of me any longer. And so, I turned to leave.

"Iie! Kagome! Don't go!" I heard Shippo's voice call out desperately behind me. "Please don't leave me!" he cried, hearing his sobs.

I glanced back to see that Sango was holding him rather roughly as he tried to get to me. He was crying so much, his arms reaching out to me. I gave him a ghost of a smile and turned once more, the tears running down my cheek. And, as I got at least five steps in, I began to sprint, the tears rapidly falling from my face and onto the cool earth.

And, as I ran, the heavy rain began to fall, drenching me as if someone had poured cold water from a bucket. The tears mixed with the rain as I ran, the wind whipping around my face. But I didn't care. With every step I took, the larger my soul began to break. I didn't know where I was going or how I was going to get there but I continued to run. All I knew is that I had to keep going. If I didn't, I'd probably never get up again.

And so, I ran. I ran against the harsh winds and rain that tried to push me back. I heard the large pitter patter as it overruled Shippo's cries. I entered the forest, letting the low leaves and branches whip all around me. But I continued on, not caring where I ended up or not. As long as I kept on moving. As long as I kept feeling that I was still alive. Still here. Still moving and breathing.

I had stumbled many times but I always got up, a hidden energy somehow finding its way to the surface. The rain never relented as it continued to pour. I tried my best to ignore it though. The rain splashed into my eyes and it was getting rather difficult to see. The wind that blew my hair around wasn't helping any either. The soil beneath me began to get slippery and muddy, resulting to many slip ups.

By the time of my final fall, I was tired, dirty, scrapped, broken. I lay there on the muddy ground, leaning on a large uproot for support. I just sat there, my arms supporting my head as they leaned on the thick root of the ancient tree, somehow finding its way to the surface. The rain never ceased, the thunder never silenced. It kept on rolling and rolling. I knew it wouldn't stop for a couple of days.

I had no idea how long I had ran for but I didn't care. Where would I go now? **What** will I do now? I'm pretty sure the area where Inuyasha had kicked me was going to bruise. I had a feeling he cracked a rib or two (intentionally or unintentionally I wasn't quite sure).

Who was I? Did I even have my own identity?

The water and mud beneath me began to rise as it swiftly traveled downwards. I didn't feel like myself at all. I felt empty inside, shattered and numb. The tears continued to fall, too weak to try and stop myself.

But, for some odd reason, my body began to move as I felt my legs lift me up again. I felt my hands as they used the support of the many trees to keep on walking. I was exhausted and yet, my body refused to stop moving. I didn't know why or what the point was. It was leading me somewhere. I had no idea where though.

And, frankly, I didn't care anymore. There was no place for me in this messed up world.

-------------------

It was pouring outside. It had been for at least two or three days. The sun hadn't made its appearance for such a long time. The rain was a nuisance, dampening my senses in every way, shape or form. The heavy water would limit my smell; the loud booming of lights in the sky and the loud patter as the water hit the earth drowned my hearing. Even my vision was limited because of the rising mist and the slightly white raindrops as they fell annoyingly into my eyes. The speed of my progress had lessened greatly, myself having trouble to keep my clothing clean from all this ridiculous mud.

One observation could be accounted for all this: I detested the rain almost as much as I detested my younger half-brother.

After Naraku had confronted me, I had returned straight back to my home, making sure that my ward was same. Oh, and my retainer. What good was he for anyway? He had failed protecting Rin countless of times. The only time I really did see him complete his job was when Kagome had been present and warned him about the idiotic youkai. Still, he did have a few uses. But I mainly kept him here so that Rin wouldn't be so bored. And, I had guessed, that she had grown rather attached to that green excuse for a youkai.

Of course, they had been safe, along with the other people that resided in my castle. But I had yet to calm my nerves. It wasn't really them that I was worried about (not that I was worried). My thoughts had always wandered back to that pest of a miko. I was not worried about her. I was just curious. I hadn't a solid clue to what Naraku was implying. If my guess were correct, he must have set a trap so Kagome's identity would be suspected. Another alternative route it that he made up a lie and had spread it, defiling Kagome's name.

I didn't know why that fact angered me so much. And yet, despite my denials, here I was, searching out for the miko in question. I had set out yesterday, probably a few hours the after the rain had started. I've been on this search for more than a day now.

Of course, it was rather hard to find that nuisance because of the rain. It took me far longer than needed to find her. I often questioned why I was doing it in the first place. She wasn't worth all this trouble. Especially for a taiyoukai like myself.

Before I left, I had told Jaken to take care of Rin. And I had also informed Shemeshoua to look out for Jaken just in case the fool made some kind of idiotic mistake (which was highly likely). She was still displeased with me about Kagome but I had ignored it all. When she asked me where I was going, I merely said I was going out for a small journey and left, before she could ask even more questions. I trusted my aunt far better than I trusted my retainer. She was, despite her age, quite powerful although strategies and tact was her specialty, in spite of her old age.

Why must I do this again? Oh yes. Because I was curious, nothing more. I thought I had caught her scent twice but it had disappeared before I could track it. It seemed as if she was going everywhere with no particular direction. Either that, or I was just imagining her smell. A scent I hadn't smelt in a long, long time.

Suddenly, I stopped, letting the heavy rain pour onto my figure. This was not how I pictured her state to be in once I found her. Or, rather yet, she found me as I did her. She was standing before me, her skin marred with scratches and heavy bruises, her complexion as pale as a ghost's. Her body was slightly slimmer than I remembered and her odd clothes were ripped and torn. I even smelt a few traces of her blood on it, despite the persistent rain.

But even like this, I noticed her eyes the best. It seemed as if they were looking right through me although she was looking into my eyes. I noticed the tears that quietly dripped from her eyes, the rain masking it as the two elements mixed. Her lips were blue and thin, her hair wild. Still, her eyes attracted far more attention than anywhere else.

Her once shining chocolate eyes were now dull and shattered. She stared at me blankly, her frame slightly shivering. Unknown to me, my one hand fisted at my side as my silent rage began to grow. Her condition told me that she'd been traveling for quite awhile, accompanied by no one. Her broken eyes suggested a tale so painful that it actually sucked away her fiery soul. What had happened? I didn't need a second guess to know that it was Naraku who planned all this. And it was Inuyasha who had played it out for that vile hanyou. I felt anger for both the pathetic hanyous and… myself. If I had only gotten there when Naraku told me, I could have prevented the horrors she went through. Or, if I actually stayed with her for a couple more days, this might never had happened to the lively miko.

As the rain poured harder, I saw her legs began to tremble beneath her as her thin lips moved. "Sesshomaru…" she whispered, her voice rough and harsh, despite the water that poured down.

Before I could even blink, she had collapsed onto the muddy earth, the water pouring mercilessly on top of her. And, without a second thought, I rushed over to her, my stomach tight although my face revealed nothing. Gently, I lifted her up from the ground and cleaned her as best as I could. She was so filthy and yet I was holding her. And I didn't care. Didn't care that my clothes were ruined when I tried to prevent them from doing so. Didn't care that we looked like fools under the heavy storm. Right now, all my attention was on her.

Her breathing was light, raspy, her eyes shut closed. I lifted her up my one arm, no matter how uncomfortable, and made my demonic cloud from beneath me. We were lifted off into the air, my arm tightly around her waist with her head resting on my shoulder.

Series of emotions bubbled inside me that I didn't even know I had. But, one emotion stood out more than the others as my eyes flashed red quickly. Anger. And vengeance.

-------------------

_"Look-- The demons--"_

_"They're spilling out--"_

I dreamt I was falling. Falling so very, very far. Deep into my soul, deep into my heart. But I wasn't hurting. I only felt a numbness that was accompanied by a strange warmth. And that warmth somehow brought me warmth, spreading it throughout my body. As I fell, I fell closer and closer to that warmth. Fell closer and closer to the depths of my heart. And, as I suddenly woke up, all I remembered was a bright pink light beneath all that darkness. And, I was certain, there was something else in that light too. I just couldn't remember it once my eyes fluttered open. I doubt I even got to see what it was.

Staring at the ceiling above me, my body aching all over, I blinked, trying to get some feeling back to my arms and legs. Where was I? I slightly turned my head, staring at the soft pillow that carried it and the wide futon that kept me warm. A light blanket was draped over me, exposing only my head as my other parts were hidden. I was confused for a second there. I didn't know where I was.

But suddenly, everything came into realization. The walls, the desks, the whole room; it was familiar to me. I was in my old room. Back in Sesshomaru's castle. But, why?

And then, I remembered. Remembered everything up to the point when I lost all my memories. That is, assuming I had any past memories. My spirit sunk as my eyes closed slowly, trying not to take in the sunlight that shone through. I was not Kagome. Sesshomaru had been wrong. And, it was because of that, that I was broken so badly now. I had trusted him to the fullest, only having minimum, reasonable doubts. And yet, I was denied that hope. I was denied everything that I actually wanted. A place to belong and to know who I truly was.

I heard the sliding of doors open gently and I opened my eyes slightly, turning my head to the direction of the sound. There stood a demon, one that looked so very familiar. Her green eyes stared back at me with gentleness but I couldn't help but keep distant from it. She walked over towards me gracefully, kneeling by my side. "How are you feeling, Kagome?" she asked softly.

Staring at her brokenly for a moment, I answered. "That's not my name." I whispered. My voice held no emotion. No sadness. No disappointment. Nothing. I was beginning to think that I sounded like Naraku's 'offspring', Kanna. Although, I was too far gone to find that thought even slightly amusing.

Her eyes widened a fraction, staring at me in shock. She didn't say anything for awhile, her eyes hesitant. And then, she smiled slightly, her gentle fingers pushing the hair from my face. "Then, what is your name?" she asked me gently, a sad smile spread across her face.

I stared at her blankly for a moment before I closed my eyes, turning my head away from her. "I have no name." I stated quietly without regret or shame. "Gomen nasai, Takkako-san." I told her softly. But, I didn't even feel sad that I couldn't provide her with an answer. At least she knew who she was. At least she knew her past and was accepted. I was none of those. But envy didn't reach me either, nor jealousy. I was in a blank state. Just a body without a soul. I was missing one of the most important things that I needed to live.

She didn't leave for awhile. She just sat there, staring at me. But I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to even acknowledge her presence at the moment. I didn't feel right. I might say some more things that'll make her worry or troubled.

Finally, I heard her stand up and begin to leave. "I'll be back with water for you, Milady." She said softly as she closed the doors behind her.

I couldn't even bring myself to correct her. I just didn't care anymore.

-------------------

After I had found her, I immediately rushed to my home. I almost barked at the servants to get her to bed and examine her. Luckily, Shemeshoua had knowledgeable information about the human body. She had attended to Kagome straight away once I handed the miko over to her.

I had yet to see her, after these three days (which the dreadful storm had stopped at the second), meaning I had no idea what had happened to her. She had been unconscious for most of it, only waking to fall asleep a few minutes later. My aunt had said that her physical wounds were not all that serious to cause her to sleep for so long. She had guessed it was because of her emotional state that had been knocked off balance. I didn't really care for the details. As long as she was actually breathing.

I didn't know when I started to care for that troublesome wench, only that I did. I couldn't deny it any longer. Only a fool would if it were so obvious. It was there, no matter how small it was. I cared for her wellbeing, even if it was only microscopic. No one will know about it though. But my rash actions hadn't been missed by Shemeshoua, which I had no doubt she'd want to speak about later.

After the fourth day, I had heard that she was actually stable enough to walk. I watched her for most of the time, her hand trailing the walls as she walked. Most servants had stayed clear from her, since she seemed unapproachable. She didn't talk much, nor did she even give someone a second glance. She was like a lifeless doll that walked through my castle. Rin had tried to make her smile numerous of times but each one failing. I hadn't seen that miko smile for a long time. All I saw on her face was one of emptiness. Nothing else.

And it was angering me to no end. My respect for her was weakening every time I glanced at her pathetic state.

In the afternoon, she had stopped by that stream. It seemed to be one of her favourite spots around here. She didn't move for a long time, just sitting on the water's edge, not doing anything but staring out into the dark green forests. I stood there for quite a while, just watching her with calculating eyes. What had happened to her to be in such a state?

And then came evening and she had yet to move. The sun was just above the landline, almost ready to set. I grew rather bored just watching her for all these hours. So, I approached her from behind, slightly hoping that I would scare her. "Human." I pronounced coldly.

But she didn't scream like she usually did. Nor did she even turn to acknowledge my presence. She just sat there, watching the orange sky with different shades of blue above our heads. My irritation heightened when she did not answer. I glared at her. "You should address one such as myself if I have addressed you." I stated coolly, wanting her to react.

And yet, she did no such thing. She continued to sit there, doing nothing. Watching as her life flew by her. I will not tolerate such useless attitudes. I grabbed her arm firmly and lifted her up. She did so without complaint. I made her turn so she would look at me and I was inwardly surprised inside. She was no different than our last encounter. She had better clothes, yes. They were new kimonos that were light yellow in colour. Her lips were no longer blue, now a healthy pink and her hair were well kept. And yet, she was still the same girl I saw in that pouring rain. Her eyes were still empty, her figure was still slimmer and her lips were still in a thin line.

She looked like her soul had been sucked out of her. "I suggest you inform me of what had happened." I told her blankly, my face as emotionless as hers. Which, by the way, was out of character for one such as herself. "Seeing you in this position is an eyesore to the eye." I told her calmly.

But she didn't flinch, nor did her anger spike. Instead, her mood stayed the same. It didn't even lower. She didn't say anything and I began to grow impatient. She, like Naraku, although for completely different reasons, wore my patience out more quickly than the rest. "Answer me now, human." I commanded coldly. She only stared back. I tried a different approach. "… Kagome. Tell me what happened." I said just as flatly. I still wanted to have my revenge against whoever did this to her (although I had a hunch that it was Inuyasha and that blasted Naraku). I didn't know why but finding her in that state in the forest made my anger spike.

"That is not my name." she said distantly, although with a slight anger in her voice that I could barely detect it. "You lied to me. I am not Kagome." she whispered.

My eyes stayed impassive on hers. "Are you calling this Sesshomaru a liar, filthy miko?" I asked with a slight threat.

She nodded her head, her eyes never leaving mine. "Yes, I am." She replied quietly. But I saw the small spark that came into her eyes. I didn't know why I was so relieved to see that one small emotion spark weakly in her chocolate hues. "You said I was Kagome. I believed you. And yet, you lied. I'm not her. I was never her."

Her voice was dropping with every word and that spark had faded into nothingness once more. "Do you care to explain why the information I have given you was incorrect?" I asked her coldly. What on earth was this wench talking about?

"We went back." She said quietly. "To the village where they had buried her." her voice rose slightly. "And, we went to her grave and dug her body up. And, do you know what we found, Sesshomaru?" she whispered quietly. "We found her body. We found Kagome's body inside. I looked exactly like her, did you know that? That was the real Kagome. I'm… I'm simply no one." She admitted silently, each word said easily like she's said it a million times.

I stared back at her, my eyes narrowing. Oh. So that was what that vile hanyou was planning. I had no doubts that the one before me was the real miko I had encountered many times before. I was certain. And, when I was certain, it was most likely true. Naraku must have planted one of his infamous illusions or puppets of the real thing inside. How pathetic. They actually fell for such a trick? It was so simple that my idiotic brother could've made it up. And yet, his and the other human's minds seemed to have missed that. I guess I gave them more credit than they deserved.

But, did I know it was a puppet or illusion for sure? Of course not. I wasn't even there. So, I wasn't completely certain about that fact. The only fact I knew was true was that Kagome was standing right in front of me.

"Listen to me." I ordered her. She just stood there, staring. The sun was setting to the west, behind me, so I had a perfect view of her face. "What ever you saw, it was just a trick. An illusion created by Naraku." Why did I even want this girl to believe me? "You must not let this get to you. Trust in what I say."

She was hesitating for a moment, her eyes boring into mine. "And why should I?" she asked quietly. "You just left me with them right after Inuyasha had tried to attack me. You left, just like that. You abandoned me there without even glancing back. How can you expect me to trust you after what you did?"

My eyes narrowed. "Do not judge me falsely." I warned her. "I did what I had to do. I had told you what my plans of actions were and you didn't protest. I had given you back to your other companions, that was my plan from the start. You belong with them."

"No, I don't." she said defiantly, although her voice was still empty. "I'm not Kagome. Stop trying to tell me that I am. I don't belong there, I don't belong here, so, where do I really belong?" she asked me, truly wanting to know an answer.

But, my answer was the same as the rest. "You belong with them." I stated plainly.

Her eyes seemed to fall as her body slacked slightly. "Well, I don't feel like it." she told me quietly, having no room for hurt in her voice. "And, I don't feel welcomed here either." she added impassively. "You always wanted to get rid of me, didn't you? You couldn't even stand looking at me without feeling disgust. Whenever I touched you, I bet you flinched and took a bath straight after, just to get rid of the scent. You were so glad that I was finally gone that you wasted no time in leaving me there, feeling like the loneliest person in the world." She whispered, her tone never changing. "And yet, I don't feel any pain right now. Maybe it's because I don't care about you any more. I don't care about anyone. I feel more empty now than I did before you stuck the notion of me being Kagome into my head."

She said it so calmly, so smoothly, that I hardly even recognized her once she uttered the last word. The slight shock was replaced after an immense rage after her words had registered. How dare she? I quickly had her pinned on the slightly moist ground, my one hand around her slender neck. Her facial expression didn't visibly change. But I saw the slight shock and fear that entered her eyes. But right now, I didn't really care. "Who are you to act like you know me?" I snarled at her softly. "You know nothing, human. You're an ungrateful wench. You say that I've only hurt you, but in reality, I'm trying to help you. Pity, curiosity, mercy, I didn't know which one urge me to do it but now I'm feeling regret." I growled lightly as my hand tightened around her neck. "I should have let you to rot there on the forest floor. Should have let you stay clueless. Who do you think you are, believing you know what goes inside my head?" I dared.

She stared blankly up at me. If I didn't know better, I would have thought she hadn't heard a single word I said. "That's the point." She said quietly from beneath me, not at all threatened that I was on top of her, my hand still around her neck. "I do not know."

I bared my fangs at her as I pressed my hand on her neck. "You are Kagome." I answered for her. "That's why you think you know what goes on through my head. Start acting like her. Start being her. Right now, you're nothing but a soulless doll with a voice. Believe me when I say it. Do not make me repeat myself." I warned threateningly, my silver hair falling upon her face.

The sun had disappeared and the sky was turned into a slight orange colour, the further away from the sun, the darker the blue became. To my slight surprise, I saw tears prick her once lifeless eyes. "But, you already are." She said softly, a soft sad smile on her face. "You've said it so many times, even though you say you don't repeat yourself."

"And do you know why?" I challenged, loosening my hold on her neck. "Because of this absurd reason that you think you can." I answered for her coolly.

She smiled softly up at me, her tears falling from her face. She slowly sat up, wrapping her arms around my waist, careful not to hit my spiked armour. "I know." She whispered. "And, I can't help but fill with slight hope because of your words. I'm still full of doubt, but, somehow, you always manage to wedge a small, painful amount hope inside there. Why…" her voice began to soften as I felt her breathing become even. "… Why do you have this effect… on me…?" was her last question before she fell asleep against my chest.

I moved us in a more comfortable position as I sat with my legs crossed, placing her beside me with my arm around her waist. Her head rested comfortably on my shoulder, her eyes closed as a more peaceful expression showed on her face. "No." I said quietly, gazing out into the dark forest trees, not really directing my words at anyone.

"Why do you have this effect on **me**?"

-------------------

Well, that didn't really go as planned. (-.-) The ending was completely different to what I had imagined. Oh well. Just go with the flow, right? Anyway, the information about Kagome being the real Kagome or not will shortly come. I just don't know when. Probably in the next chapter or the one after that. I don't know. I haven't really planned that far ahead yet. (-.-) Also, Kagome does NOT believe Sesshomaru yet. I repeat, does NOT! She still believes she's someone else. It's just that Sesshomaru is able to plant a TEENY TINY SEED OF HOPE inside her. Nothing more. Just wanted to get that out of the way just in case you guys ask. :P

And, my fingers are hurting for typing too much. Arg… still need to do review responses. Ah well. Get on with it already!

Thanks to:

kittyb78, kzb37, Finchette, mangadreams, candycorn87, SELENE, sleepy26, Fear not the darkness, Kittenn1011, Mitsubachi, AngelofMist, Kanae14, mochiseason, HeyLeslie, iRiDSSA, FluffyandKagome, Raina Darlig, Sesshoumaru'swife123, Destiny Writes, sweetestangel, Kagome2691, kandy123654, Twist in fate, AwesomeHachi, kiki33, llebreknit, AJ, AnimeFreakGirl777, Kailia Hitame, Callie-yue, MsLCloud and to those who I have forgotten! If so then sorry!

**Various Review Replies:**

**kittb78 – Wow. You keep giving me surprises ne:D Anyway, I haven't really thought about it. I don't really see a future with the Band of Seven in here, do you? Plus, they've died (again) already and I don't want to think up another way to bring them back to life. (-.-) Lol. I'm lazy. Sorry if I disappointed you! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Finchette – Lol. It's alright. And I don't have an idea either. Guess they want suspense ne? Lol. But, I'm kind of glad they voted for a cliffy or else it would have dragged on longer and truthfully, I was planning it to be a cliffy anyway. X3 But, if the no won instead, I probably would have dragged it on. (-.-) Ah. I'm both evil and soft! What do ya think of that? Lol. Anyway, see ya soon!**

**Candycorn87 – Wow. You sure were darn close! I'm not going to tell you if you're right or wrong though! I could be right, you could be wrong. You don't know but I do! LOL. Anyway, I'll catch ya later! Thanks for reviewing!**

**sleepy26 – Lol… sleep? Hehehe. Sorry. Just wanted to say that. At least I posted earlier:D**

**iRiDSSA – Well, you're pretty close. Just not telling you how close:D And yeah, everyone seems ta hate me now, lol. But still, it's fun watching you guys squirm! (well, not literally cause I can't see you guys Lol.) Anyway, thanks for reviewing! Ja!**

**Sesshoumaru'swife123 – HAHA! Your review was so funny:D You typed that you died with suspense but then, how did you keep on typing? Lol. The dead can use computers! Lol. Anyway, thanks for reviewing:D**

**Destiny Writes – Huh? You said that there was going to be no review for me but you did review. LOL. Funny. :D Anyway, did it make you cry? Wow. Sorry! I didn't mean for this chapter to be sad. lol. Anyway, ja mata! Thanks for reviewing!**

**AwesomeHachi – Lol. I like your reviews. They're always so long and it help me heaps:D And I'm glad you've start reading Temporal Sequence! Do you like it? Cause I absolutely LOVED it! Lol. Anyway, the quote last chapter I made up myself since I couldn't think of anything else to type that one time. (-.-) Lol. **

**And yeah, I could've made them kiss but I didn't. If they did, I probably would have lost most of my SK fans. Lol. And also, I don't think he would kiss her even if they weren't interrupted. Heck, he still thought she was Naraku's puppet! Plus, Kagome isn't lovesick with him anymore so she would have punched him away (rofl). Those feels are forgotten forever! … Until I decide to bring them back up again! Lol. :P**

**And, all major evil plots that happened so far, are MY evil plots! I'm the mastermind! Muhahaha! Naraku's just my little puppet. Hehehe… Scary ne:P Anyway, thanks for reviewing and hope you like that story:D**

**llebreknit – Lol. Yes. Yes I did. :P Suspenseful ne?**

**AJ – Hehe. It's all right:D Review when you feel like it. Don't force yourself to or else your fingers might snap off! Lol. I made that up so you shouldn't worry about it too much. :) Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**Kailie Hitame – Lol. Thanks! I'm really grateful you gave it a try! SK is awesome! Just as awesome as IK! Hehehe. :3**

**Callie-yue – Is trace your name? Wow, neat:D (I say this even before you answer… I'm so weird XP) Anyway, you get two accounts now? Wow, that's got to be tough. I've tried Miroku's account as well as my own but she came back so I was out of a job. :P I didn't complain much though since I didn't like switching back and forth between two accounts! XD Anyway, I'll try to update within a week. Thanks for reading:3**

**MsLCloud – What's in the BOX?! Lol. That reminded me of the actual kid's show 'What's in the Box?' Lol. Haven't watched it in ages… hated it too. Rofl :P And yes, I am evil… with a generous side. Hehehe.**

Okie dokie. That's all. And BOY did I get a lot of reviews:3 Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Ja!


	16. To Smile

Memory's Shadow

To Smile

A/N: Wow. Thanks to all those reviewers that reviewed! When I first started this story, it was only one digit. And then, it was in its tens. Then twenties and now, thirties! I'll try my best to keep that number in check. ;) And sorry for the latish update. I've been really tired lately. And also very busy. Sorry.

Anyway, without further adieu, I give you chapter 16!

PS: I do not own Inuyasha. Don't say I do. I don't wanna get sued. :( (lol. That rhymed.)

PSS: What does PS mean? And is it PSS or PPS? I'm confused. (-.-)

PSSS: WARNING: This chapter is a bit more angst-y than usual, hence the happy title. Lol. Don't worry though. The end will be happy… I think.

Dialogue:

Miko - Priestess

Hai - Yes

Gomen (nasai) - Sorry

Demo - But

Youki - Demonic power/aura

--x--x--x--x--x--

_'A person is like a wild, tiny flower._

_By itself, it's hardly worth looking at or even stopping for. _

_But with a group of other flowers, they can create something truly beautiful.'_

--x--x--x--x--x--

_"Wh-What was that! An explosion!"_

_"It came from down-river!"_

I slept as soundly as I could but that really wasn't saying much. In the darkness, I shifted and shuffled, my mind's eye seeing only the dark. And that was it. Darkness. And yet, it made me uncomfortable. Made me turn and frown. All I was seeing was black and it drove me insane. I wanted to see something. Anything. Just so I won't see that awful colour anymore.

Gasping, my eyes shot open. I stared at the ceiling, my breaths shallow but not ragged. It was calm and collected, just a bit fast. There was no terror in my eyes. I knew that because I wasn't feeling any. What I saw could hardly be classified as a nightmare. Nothing even happened.

I turned over, looking out the sliding doors. It was still night out and the moon shone through it lightly, caressing the room with its eerie glow. I turned away slowly, looking towards the other door. The other door had no light shining through it, just darkness. It was so weird. One part of the room was glowing while the other was dark and gloomy.

How did I get in here? Sesshomaru was probably disgusted with me when I hugged him. But even though, I didn't really care. Who cares if he was disgusted? Certainly not me. He could think I was the most pathetic, idiotic human he's ever met and I wouldn't disagree. After all, I had nothing to defend myself with. He probably moved out of my way as soon as I lost consciousness on his shoulder. Then, he most likely left me there until a servant came by and put me to bed. I wouldn't be surprised if that really happened.

So, I ask myself, what now? What do I do? Should I just stay where I was, clueless or should I actually find out who I am? I didn't really know. I had no urge to do anything about it. And yet… there was this nagging inside at me that said I should at least try. But, did I really want to? I could be nobody. Just a person no one knows and wouldn't be missed if I were to disappear. But I didn't know that. I didn't know anything about myself anymore.

Slowly, I sat up from my position and looked around. Everything was so silent and quiet. Nothing moved. Standing up carefully, I balanced myself, my nightdress falling down my knees. It was six days ago since I found out that I wasn't who I thought I was. But I was still hurting. I traveled by myself in the rain for what I thought was two days. I didn't eat. Didn't drink. All I did was keep on walking to who knew where. I hardly slept either. I was just a moving body without a purpose. It was only by pure luck that I crossed paths with Sesshomaru. I wasn't even heading west.

My tiny feet began to push themselves forward towards the lightened doors. Once again, I wasn't doing this. It was like a force that only my body knew and not my mind. Was it even my body? I don't know. I sound so very, very pathetic.

With nimble fingers, I slid the door open to reveal the courtyard. The moon shone down gently but it had no effect on me. I couldn't even register how beautiful it was out here. I stepped out, not bothering to close the door behind me. I used the railing to make sure I didn't fall over. If I did, I probably wouldn't have the will to get up again.

I gazed at the moon for what I thought was five minutes. It was so gentle, so calm. And so very, very beautiful. It had a purpose, to light up the world at night. To push and pull the tides of the sea. To guide those lost along with the stars. It had a place in the world. It was accepted and wanted. I was not. I didn't know my purpose in life. Didn't know where I truly belonged. I was not accepted anywhere. They all cast me aside. And no one wanted me. I was disposable.

Suddenly, a low buzzing entered my ears. Uninterestedly, I turned towards the direction of the sound. It was a low buzzing, hardly noticeable. But it was there. Faint but loud against the silence of the night. Trying to find the source of the buzzing, my eyes landed on something with fluttering wings. And, as if it was never there, it vanished. The buzzing had faded away until there was nothing at all.

Staring after it, I turned my gaze back to the moon. It was just an insect. But then, why didn't I feel right? With one last glance at the silver moon, I turned and treaded my way back to my futon, closing the door. The cool wind was suddenly shut off as I stood there in the dank room. I stared lifelessly at the ground, my mind blank and void. My life meant nothing at the moment.

"Kagome-chan, why do you look so sad now?" Rin asked me as we picked the flowers. I moved as if I was a robot, not really caring what I did. My eyes stayed glued to the ground, lifeless and blank.

The way she said her name, thinking it was me, effected me a little. "Rin-chan, stop calling me that." I said quietly. This child had the right to know that I was not Kagome. I never was. "That's not my name." I told her silently.

She stopped picking and looked at me, her big brown eyes staring in confusion. "But Kagome-chan, you said that was your name before." She stated. Her voice was quiet and careful. I had an odd resentment to it. Was I making her like this? I didn't want her to be. She should be smiling and shouting about, skipping around Jaken or something. Not here with me, being quiet and submissive. "Isn't that what you said?" she asked.

I continued to pick the flowers, as if not hearing what she said. "I was wrong." I stated calmly, picking a bluish flower.

"Oh." Rin said quietly, staring back at the flowers in her hands. She didn't do anything else so I stopped as well, staring at my own batch. I had collected dark flowers unconsciously. There were dark blue ones and dark purple ones. There was no yellow and no orange. There was no pink. We stayed like that for a moment, sitting there on the lush green grass of the castle (due to the heavy rain). I didn't mind the quiet. It was that Rin was quiet and it was unusual.

"Listen, Rin-chan, I need to go." I told her quietly. I tried to put a smile on my face for her but failed. She saw I was trying and she smiled sadly back at me.

"Okay," she said, standing up with me following suit. She then walked up and hugged me. I was mildly surprised at the warmth that started within my chest as she did so. But, as she pulled away, that warmth was gone as if it was never there. "I'll go give these to Jaken-sama!" she told me, a large grin upon her face. She began to run away from me. But then she stopped, glancing back. "Oh, and I'm really, really happy that you came back to me, Kagome-chan!" she said with a wide smile and continued to run until she was out of my sight.

Unconsciously, my hands fisted tightly around the flowers. My name wasn't Kagome. Why did she call me that? I dropped the flowers on the ground and walked away, unable to stop and retrieve them. The sun above me was shining brightly, annoyingly into my eyes. There were some light, puffy clouds that offered shade, no matter how little.

What was I doing? Was I just wasting my life away? Okay, so I'm not who I thought I was. Big deal. I can find out who I really am. I'm sure I can. But, these optimistic thoughts faded to the back of my mind. Kagome was who I believed I was. So strongly my belief was that I actually thought it was true. But then it was shattered. Do you know how painful that is to someone? To have your hopes and dreams fly out the window and get stomped on? Do you have any _idea _what it means to be utterly lost and alone?

"Miko-sama?" a soft voice behind me called.

I turned around and stared blankly at the owner of the voice. The voice that stopped the train of my depressing thoughts. It was Takkako. "Hai, Takkako-san?" I asked emotionlessly. At least she knew that I wasn't Kagome and respected that.

She was carrying a small, woven basket that held a few dirty clothes inside. "Would you like to help me wash the clothes?" she asked me politely.

I stared at her for a moment, those wide green eyes. She held such a gentle smile. I could only dream of smiling like that. "Gomen nasai, Takkako-san," I apologized quietly. "Demo, I've got other things to do." I said calmly. Of course, it was a lie. I didn't have anything to do. And yet, I still declined. I just wanted people to leave me alone. Just for a day, twice if I'm lucky. I just want to be alone. By myself. Without anyone to bug me. Then why did it sound so much like a lie? "Gomen," I said again, just as flat.

Her shoulders slumped a little and her smile turned into a sad one. "Ah, it's all right, Miko-sama." She said quietly. "I'm very sorry to ask you." She bowed once then straightened again. "It wasn't my place to ask whether or not you would like to assist a lowly servant like me."

She turned to leave and I didn't bother watching her. All I did was turn myself and continued on walking. But I couldn't help but feeling a little picking in my chest. I ignored it though since it was so weak. Unknown to me, I reached the front of the castle. I stared at the forest in front of me, lost in thought. Could I leave? And I mean, right now? No one would miss me. Especially Sesshomaru. They won't even notice that I'm gone. Besides, didn't that prince want to get rid of me anyway?

I took a step forward, looking back over my shoulder. Sesshomaru's castle stood high and tall, not that welcoming. Thick forest trees surrounded it, acting like a fence that separated his home from his territory. The wood on it was fine and some walls were made out of tough, smooth stones. At the corner of my eye, I saw the small stream that went through his property and then back into the forest.

With finality, I turned my head away and began to walk forward. No one would miss me. No one would miss a nobody.

--x--x--x--x--

In a blink of an eye, I stood before her. She didn't even get two steps forward. My eyes narrowed into hers but she didn't even flinch. Nor was she surprised to see me appear before her, catching her red handed on her escape. "What, miko, do you think you're doing?" I asked icily, more than just angry. But I didn't show it outwardly. Of course not.

I've been watching her the moment she woke up this morning. She hadn't changed, even after what we shared last night. Did it mean anything to her? She just continued on, acting as if it never happened. Of course, it didn't mean anything to me either. But, the way she just ignored what I had said, it irritated me more than my brother.

She stared lifelessly into my eyes and spoke. "Why do you care, Sesshomaru?" she asked me blankly. Her tone was so lifeless that I wanted to shake her out of it. Slap her if needed.

"I do not." I stated coldly. "Did you honestly believe that I would miss your presence? Do not make this lord retch." I spat, not literal in the sense.

Continuing to stare at me, she licked her dry lips. "Then why are you stopping me?" she asked quietly.

Again, my eyes narrowed. "You are still not fit enough to go into the forests by yourself." I stated flatly. "Your wounds have not healed, even if your ribs have. You are no state to go wander around outside my castle, especially in your condition."

"I ask again: Why do you care?" she said calmly, not hearing a word I said.

A cloud above us passed across the sun, blocking it temporarily as the area around us grew slightly darker. "And once again: I do not." I said icily. "You may not leave unless I have given you permission to leave. Do you not understand what comes out of my mouth?" I asked rhetorically. My posture was tall and sure, my golden eyes staring down at her impatiently.

She looked at me mutely before she bowed her head and nodded submissively. "Fine." she said. And, to my slight relief, I heard an angry and frustrated tone in her voice. "You're such an over-bearing, arrogant stiff." She lightly growled out, turning and walking off.

I stared after her, my one hand twitching. If it were anyone else, I would have torn out their jaguar. But for her, I couldn't. It was perhaps because I see no pleasure in killing a human that does not believe her own name.

--x--x--x--x--

_"Damn it… I let one get away…"_

"Takkako-san? I change my mind. Can I still help you?" I asked, walking towards the demon.

She looked up in surprise, staring at me with wide eyes. "M-Miko-sama? Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly.

I nodded in confirmation. I remembered this place. It was that indoor stream thing where they washed their clothes. Mutely, I knelt by her and rolled up my kimono sleeves so they wouldn't get wet. I took a piece of clothing out of the basket and began to wash it in the water. I remember, last time we did this together, we sort of bonded. But, right now, I doubt that was going to happen.

We did the job silently, neither of us making a noise as we continued to wash. The only sound that was made was the whooshing and splashing of the clothes and even that was kept at a minimum. I could feel her tenseness from beside me and I didn't care. I wasn't nervous, nor was I tense. All I was doing was helping out. Why would she be so edgy about that?

"Takkako-san, are you afraid of me?" I asked quietly, again no emotion in my voice.

She turned and stared at me in disbelief. "Of course not, Miko-sama!" she said, as if horrified. "I-I am not afraid of you." She said nervously.

I continued to do my job as if she hadn't spoken. "Then why are you so edgy around me?" I asked. I wasn't hurt, nor was I sad. I wasn't even feeling curious. I just wanted to know, that's all. "Before, you wouldn't be so polite."

I heard her sigh next to me. "I truly don't know why." she admitted quietly. "It's just… I guess… It's just because _you're_ acting differently. You're not the young woman I saw leave the castle with Sesshomaru-sama. Now, you're acting as if you're a doll." She said boldly yet silently. Her words tickled me inside but my washing never relented. Suddenly, her eyes widened as if they were going to pop out. She turned to me sharply and started bowing her head quickly. "G-Gomen nasai, Miko-sama!" she said nervously. "It wasn't my place to call you that. Please forgive me." she pleaded desperately. I've never heard her voice hold a tone like that before.

After I had finished washing the clothing, I handed it back to Takkako and stood up. Silently, I walked away to the door and opened it. But, before I closed it, I answered her quietly. "It's not your fault." I said, my voice barely higher than a whisper. It was so empty, even to my ears. "What you spoke was the truth." I stated, finally closing the door behind me.

And as I did, I stood there for a moment, my fringe shadowing my eyes. I didn't know why but I felt tears prick the back of my eyes. Why was that? Why was I feeling this way? And, without knowing it, I began to run. I didn't know where I was going, I just needed to get away from it. Away from whatever was making me feel like this.

I ran through endless hallways as I tried to keep the tears at bay. I ran a long way and I hadn't seen an exit yet. I briefly wondered if I was just going in circles. What was happening to me? I thought I didn't have any feelings any more. I hardly felt anything when I was with Rin. I didn't feel anything when Sesshomaru appeared before me. I didn't feel anything at all when Takkako had asked me to help her. I thought that I wasn't able to feel anymore. I thought I wasn't able to because I didn't know whose feelings I was actually feeling. Were they mine? Were they somebody else's? I don't know!

I collapsed on the wooden floor, my tears spilling out quietly. I leaned against the wall, my arm supporting me while my other hand was over my mouth. I cried. I cried quietly, wailing silent screams. I was so confused, so lost and alone. I wanted someone to help me. Just make things clear so I could finally know the truth. But no one knew how or else they wouldn't let me suffer like this. Either that, or someone actually did. Why did they hate me? Did I do something wrong? Did I do something so bad and terrible that I actually deserved all this pain and confusion? What could I have possibly done to suffer like this? To be tortured mentally and emotionally while leaving my physical state practically unharmed?

The hallway where I cried was dark, hardly any light shone through. It held a lonely and isolated feeling to it, exactly when I felt. I wanted someone to save me, no matter how pathetic that sounded. I wanted at least one person to stand by my side and not back away or leave me when things got tough. I wanted someone I could lean on, share my fears and sorrows. But I had no one. No one at all. No one could understand what I was feeling unless they've actually been through it all. No one could come and comfort me unless they actually know what I'm going through. And no one could care for me unless they actually wanted and accepted me. And I had no one.

Rin was too young to know. Takkako didn't know me very well. Shemeshoua isn't always there when I need advice or help. Inuyasha can't because he would kill me on sight. Sango and Miroku wouldn't even think about helping an imposter. Shippo would probably be too naïve and innocent. And Sesshomaru… he just wouldn't give a damn.

"Why?" I asked weakly to myself, the tears still pouring out. "Why?" I muttered to myself and someone else unknown. There was a stabbing in my heart, my soul. A heart and soul I didn't even know is mine. I just wanted someone I could share my thoughts and feelings with. Was that so much to ask for?

--x--x--x--x--

It was so pathetic. She was crying over who knew what and enveloping herself in self-pity. It was both pitiful and disgusting to watch. She didn't even realize that I was right behind her, watching her cry. And over what? Because she didn't even know her own name? Simply idiotic. I've given her the answers and yet she ignored them. She keeps asking why over and over again. So much that it was a waste of air. Her tears were being wasted. Her energy was being wasted. My time was being wasted and has been wasted just watching her. It's been wasted by even helping this lost cause.

I let my youki spread wildly around me, just so she would notice how furious I was. The state she was in disgraced both herself and me. She must have sensed it since her sobs ceased abruptly and her shivering form stiffened. I glared at the back of her head, my claws retracting and fisting. She slowly turned her head around and it was then that I leapt at her, green poison dripping from the tips of my claws. She narrowly dodged it, her teary eyes still crying and wide with both surprise and confusion. My acid poison dripped onto the wooden floorboards, eating it away with every second that past.

"S-Sesshomaru?" she questioned, her moist eyes darting from my impassive face and then to my claws. "What are you--"

I cut her off though as I leapt again, aiming from her throat. She squeaked and moved out of the way narrowly, the poison slightly catching her kimono. She fell to the floor and stared up at me, her eyes now wide with fright. I advanced her like a predator cornering his prey. My eyes were narrowed but the rest of my face was expressionless. A moment past of complete silence. And after that moment, she bolted.

I ran after her as she ran with all her might. I could still smell her tears as they ran down her cheeks. I didn't like them. She scurried through corridors and hallways. Spreading my youki around to warn demons of my hunt, I chased after her, a deadly intent on my mind. If she wanted to die, then I'll do the honors.

She ran outside the castle, and kept on running. I followed behind her quietly, effortlessly. I could've killed her long before she said my name. But, it's also quite dishonorable to strike someone's back. And, if you hadn't realized, I held honor high in my priorities.

As we exited the castle, we didn't pass anyone, which was what to be expected. With my youki flaring around, no one would dare come near unless they wanted to die. A warning if you like. The sun blared down on us but she didn't stop running. She was heading straight into the forest and I followed suit.

Once we entered, we were enveloped in darkness again. I ran above her, jumping silently through trees, disturbing only the minimum of the forest leaves. She stumbled yet kept on going below me, her breaths becoming deep and heavy as her tears began to dry up. But they were still there, lingering in her eyes. I've had enough.

I leapt down, landing on her back and pushing her forward. She did so with a light scream as I held her neck with my one claw, ready to crush it. But then she glowed a light pink and I recoiled back, more from surprise than pain. I looked at my hand as she stumbled to stand again, and saw my flesh slightly pink from her spiritual powers. So, she still had them eh? From what I've gathered, she had no spirit at left at all.

Letting my hand drop to my side, we stared at one another. The massive trees above us blocked the sunrays from casting upon this predicament. The leaves rustled slightly with the breeze as life forms, demon or no, began to retreat from my spreading aura. She stood there, puffing and staring, her eyes searching mine for answers to her hidden questions. I kept my face impassive as I glared upon her.

"Sesshomaru." She breathed, her hand on her chest. "What are you trying to do?" she asked quietly. I could almost hear the hurt that she spoke with.

I flexed my claw in front of her, the acid dripping down onto the forestry floor. "Isn't it obvious?" I asked coldly. "You no longer wish to live. I have enough pity for you to end your life here and now."

Her eyes widened a fraction, the once lifeless stare brimming with emotions. She looked more like herself now than the past week. Before another word could escape her lips, I lunged, my claws outstretched and ready to slice her apart. But she held up her hands, screaming, and then forming a purification barrier around her.

Forced to recoil, I leapt back and watched as the instant barrier disappeared and she was once again defenceless. And so, I summoned my youki whip, cracking it onto the forest floor as it dripped the family's poison. Her eyes widened even more as I sent it towards her. She barely dodged it, having to collide into a nearby tree in order for me to miss. I withdrew my whip only to send it at her again. She scrambled out of the way. The poison in my whip splattered onto her kimono sleeves and it ate away at the material. But it didn't stop there. It continued on, eating away parts of flesh on her arm.

She screamed, holding the injured arm to her chest. Tears began to form in her eyes again although she refused to spill them in front of me. It didn't matter though since I've already seen her cry. "Stop it Sesshomaru!" she said loudly, a pleading tone in her voice.

But that wasn't the tone I wanted to hear. "I am only doing what you seem to do to yourself." I stated icily. "You just sit there, watching your life go by. You're not doing anything to move forward, just dwelling in the past. The way you are now, you might as well be dead," I said, emotionless yet cold. I withdrew my whip and made it disappear, only to have me leap at her once more.

She dodged it by hiding behind the tree she collided with before. But it only did little as I slashed the rather weak tree from its trunk. I felt blood on my hands as she fell down on her side, grasping her bleeding arm. The same arm that was injured by my whip.

She lay there, crying, finally letting them out shamelessly. I advanced her, wanting to finish her off. Seeing her like this was just like watching a boar suffer from food poisoning. Weak and pathetic. "This ends now." I said, bored on the outside, as I pulled back my claws. She didn't make any movement to stop it. "I'll send you back to your grave." I told her lastly, diving my claws towards her chest.

But then, she moved out of the way, her hands glowing with her purification powers. She narrowly missed my claws, only snipping the side of the stomach, and pushed against me with her hands still glowing. I pulled back, wincing inwardly as it burned through my clothing and onto the left side of my chest. I could feel her powers trying to purify my demonic self but it just wasn't enough. It would take more than that to purify this Sesshomaru.

Shakily, she stood up, panting deep breaths. As I regarded her calmly, I noticed her deep scowl and the fire that blazed angrily within her eyes. She was back. For now at least.

--x--x--x--x--

_"Don't, --! You don't know what's going to happen if you try to--"_

_"Just shut up and stay __**here**__. All right! I don't have time to be arguing with you now."_

He kept on tossing me about, as if I was some sort of doll that'll do everything he said. I wasn't some doll. I was someone, I don't know who, but I was. I wasn't about to let him kill me. Especially when I didn't want to die. Not yet. Not yet. Not when I haven't found proof of who I really am.

"Stop being such a conniving, controlling _bastard_!" I yelled, furious as I glared into his calm, collected eyes. That only angered me further. "Who the hell do you think you are, acting as if you know what I'm going through?" I screamed, releasing some of the pent up anger I've been storing. And believe me, what I'm about to show him isn't nearly enough. "Do you know what it's like to feel this way? To feel utterly lost and afraid, not knowing where the hell to go? I'm a human, Sesshomaru! I can't act all damn sophisticated and controlled like you can! I need to mourn, I need to worry. Hell, I need to _feel_!" I yelled. "Stop acting like you're all high and mighty! It pisses me off! I don't have all the time in the world like you do. That's why I worry so much. I need time to get myself together, think this through. And what are you doing? Trying to kill me!"

He continued to stare at me, not at all fazed by what I said. I growled in frustration, my body unconsciously glowing. I felt the poison in my arm begin to dilute slightly but I didn't care at all. "It's only been six days. Six days! Some people would take years to get over it. Heck, it could drive people insane! I'm trying here, Sesshomaru. I really am trying! Me crying over self-pity might be pathetic but I'll get over it! Do you think it's healthy to not feel? To not cry when you need to cry? I definitely think it's not healthy! I may do it a lot of times but hell, I cry at least in a reasonable time! Don't you think that me crying may be some sort of release? Damn it, Sesshomaru! I need to do what I'm doing. Let me get through this in my own time. I'm not perfect like you!"

By this point, I was crying both furious and sad tears. They fell down my face rapidly as I hiccuped lightly, the droplets falling onto my clothes and to the forest floor. I wiped them away angrily with my sleeves, the one that wasn't eaten away by his poison. I still felt my aura flair wildly around me. I wanted to do something so badly right now. I just didn't know what.

The lord just stood there, regarding me blankly. I glared at him, hate and resentment swimming in my eyes that was carried by my tears. "No body's there for me, no one wants to help me. No one understands how I feel! Do you know what's that like, Sesshomaru? Do you know what it's like?" I yelled, my aura rising once more. "It feels so damn lonely and I _hate _it!" I screamed.

In the end, I was puffing and my hands were fisted tightly by my sides. Sweat dribbled down my forehead and I wiped it away angrily along with the on going tears. Why couldn't I stop crying? Why? As I stared into his unmoving eyes, I felt my resolve slacken. With every moment he and I stared at each other, I felt my anger receding along with my determination to put him in place. I felt my aura begin to return to my body. I just felt so tired right now.

He started to approach me and I felt too tired even to fear him. The wounds I had poured blood out, the red substance dripping onto the ground while some soaked my clothes. He reached out with his claw, putting it onto my shoulder and stared at me intensely. I didn't have the power to look away. "There is no such thing as perfect." He told me calmly, his tone suggesting nothing. "There is only the illusion of being one." His hand left my shoulder and onto my injured arm. "Sit down." He ordered me, his tone now hard.

Without protest, I sat down, leaning against the tree for support. He knelt next to be gracefully, ripping the bloodied clothing from the majority of my clothes. He wrapped the strip around my wound but he kept on talking. "And are you blind as well as stupid?" he asked me. I glared at him but he didn't seem to notice. His long fingers worked as they wrapped my arm with it. He then tightened it and I hissed softly. "You have these people worrying about you, trying to make you smile. But what are you doing? Pushing them away and saying no one cares." He tied a knot and once again resisted the urge to yell at him. And yet, despite all this, why did I feel as if he was being gentle?

He looked up and stared into my eyes. "They may not understand the pain you are going through but they are trying. No one could truly understand what you're feeling unless they've actually experienced it themselves. How many people do you think have gone through the things you are? Accept that they are trying because they'll go nowhere farther than that."

I stared at him, his words somehow touching my heart. I fought the emotional tears that threatened to spill. I think I've cried enough for today. Everything he said was true. They have been trying to understand me. Takkako was anyway. Rin was also trying her best to make me smile. And I've ignored them all. Perhaps… I was blind to their kindness. I guess… I was the one in the wrong. But… I looked down, shielding my eyes from his view. "What did I do to deserve this?" I whispered quietly, desperately wanting to know the answer.

He was silent for a moment, the rustling of leaves audible and also some insects that came out from hiding due to Sesshomaru's returned aura. All was serene and calm. All but the raving in my heart. "Nothing." He said, finally. I looked up and met his blank gaze. But this time, this time there was something in them. He was serious. "No one deserves to forget who they are and suffer with questions unanswered." His hand crept up and, with his thumb, wiped the crusading tears from my cheek. "Only someone with a purely black heart can watch this happen and smile at their work." he said calmly, my eyes fluttering close. "One such as you will find a way. It is in your nature."

I leaned into his touch, comforting my being and soothing my soul. In more ways than one, he can irritate me so much that I'd want him killed. Then, at other times, just like this, I believe I'd be lost if he wasn't there to guide me, no matter how bluntly or insensitive his methods were. If he wasn't, then, it wouldn't be him.

"You're such a jerk." I said boldly with half a sigh. Before his hand was pulled away, my own shot up and held it in place. I pressed his hand onto my cheek as I caressed it gently with my thumb. My eyes were still closed. "You definitely know how to make a girl feel special." I muttered sarcastically.

I didn't hear him respond but it didn't bother me. The silence was comfort. It calmed me inside, along with his presence. Why was that? He can make me hate him one moment and the next… he does something like this. Males were so confusing. But still. The moment dragged on. So slowly… I never wanted to move. I felt so warm and comfortable inside.

"Are you quite done?" a voice suddenly asked. My eyes shot open and, to my horror, I realized I still had a hold of Sesshomaru's hand, still caressing it. Blushing furiously, I let it drop and turned my head away. I didn't mean to hold it for that long. Honest. Heck, I didn't even know I was still hanging onto it! I was certain that my face was as bright as a tomato right now.

Again silence reined but this time I was uncomfortable with it. I can feel his gaze penetrating me as if I was some kind of rare oddity. I shyly glanced up to see that he was, as I thought, staring at me. I looked back down, my cheeks heating up once again. "G-Gomen." I stuttered and inwardly cursed myself. Don't speak like that! Stuttering in front of Sesshomaru was a big No-No!

I felt the wind as he gracefully stood up and I continued to sit there, embarrassed beyond any mere words. "Come, Kagome. Rin was searching for you." He said emotionlessly, as if nothing ever happened.

At the sound of the name, my head shot up, all embarrassment gone from my body and mind. "That's not my name." I immediately corrected, saddening once more. "I was never her."

I didn't know how but I felt his impatience heighten. "Why must you be so difficult?" he asked coldly. "I will not repeat myself, human." He said. I didn't respond so, after a while, he continued. "A name is just a name. There is more than one girl called Kagome out there. What would you like us to call you when you continue to reside in my castle? Girl? Wench?"

Continuing to stare down, I answered him quietly. "But Inuyasha said I shouldn't use that name anymore." I told him. "He even--"

"Enough." He cut in, rather rudely. But, as usual, he did so in such a sophisticated way that to the naked eye, it wasn't even rude. Jerk. "I do not care what my half-brother says. At the moment, you are with this lord." He paused, then added emotionlessly. "Besides. When have you ever obeyed another male? Without protest, I ask."

Despite myself, my lips slowly began to twitch upwards. Before I even had the time to speak though, he did. "Come." He said, and this time with a hardness that refused any argument. "You must get those wounds treated." He told me. Then, he turned, and started his way back to his castle.

I watch his back for a couple of moments, not making any motion to move. Realizing that I hadn't yet stood up, he stopped and glanced back, an irritated look in his eye although his face suggested nothing. I got the message and quickly got myself upright, jogging after the lord.

And, I couldn't help myself as I walked beside Sesshomaru, falling a little bit back. There was this warm flutter in my stomach and it made me smile. The first, genuine smile that I've given after that day.

And… it felt good… To smile…

--x--x--x--x--

Wowee. Once again, that didn't really turned out as planned but I loved the outcome! I'm sorry if it was a bit slow and if Sessh was too OOC for you guys! If he was, tell me and I'll try my best to get him back to that emotionless grouch again. Swear! Lol. Also, I'm really glad we got that out of the way. I didn't want to deal with all that confusion and have it dragged on to other chapters. I hate it when I make Kagome act all OOC. It just doesn't seem right. Now we can go into other things! Yay!

So, with all (well, half of it anyway) angst out of the way, we can finally add some more humour in it! All right! No more grouching around, being all depressed and sad, ne? ;)

Thanks to:

kittyb78, Rita S. Rin, mangadreams, Callie-yue, AnimeFreakGirl777, MsLCloud, Koori Youkai Hime, SELENE, candycorn87, courtneykogalove, FluffyandKagome, Mitsubachi, AngelofMist, iheartanime43, Kagome2691, AJ, XxbigT-N-LilGxX, sigh Sesshomaru, anastassis, HeyLeslie, Destiny Writes, mistaya1, llbreknit, iRiD3SSA, AwesomeHachi, Harteramo, Raina Darlig, Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil, heroshand, RPFarseer, Nyokogem, nikki7777777, Shadows Lady, mochiseason, kandy123654, Kitenn1011, Sayakagome929, KANYONKHAOS, kzv637, BlackBaccaraRose and to those who I've forgotten. If so then sorry!

**Various Review Replies:**

**Rita S. Rin – Lol. Sorry if I've confused you! It's just, in my mind, it turned out differently. Much more angsty and with a cliffhanger. Lol. But it was just like in that chapter with the cow: I wanted it to be the cause of Kagome actually hitting the shards but it never really got there. It's pretty much the same with this one. Sorry again if that's confusing! Ask me again and I might explain it more thoroughly if you're still confused. :P**

**Callie-yue – Hehehe. Got that right:D Tracey? Is that you're real name:I**

**AnimeFreakGirl777 – Huh? I know Naruto and it's characters but I'm not very good with the abbreviating of pairings. What's ItaSaku?**

**candycorn78 – MUHAHA! Won't tell you why:D What kind of evil author would I be if I told you? Lol. All the answers will come in due time. Due time. :P Thanks for reviewing:)**

**Mitsubachi – Wow. It really made you cry? I didn't mean for my chapters to be so cry-y. Lol. I just can't write a story that doesn't evolve something emotional. Hehe. Typical girl ne:D**

**AngelofMist – Yay! A new word for my Japanese vocabulary! Thanks a bunch! And also, that's what I was hoping to achieve. Sometimes, in the actual anime, he really can be a ****usurakontachi ne?**

**mistaya1 – Lol. Have you found out yet? I'm dying to know! And I already knew that part of the quote. Isn't it awesome? Not many people now there's a second bit to it:D**

**iRiD3SSA – Hehehe. Sorry I couldn't update sooner! Just really, really busy. :P And 'sit' is in the story, just didn't come out yet. It would be too weird of Kagome knew it already. Just waiting for the right time. Lol. I am kinda freaky aren't I? And what's with the caplocks? Are you going hyper? Rofl.**

**AwesomeHachi – Aw! Sorry to make you cry! I really didn't mean it to be sad so when people said that it was, it surprised me, Lol. And have you finished Temporal Sequence yet? Isn't it the best? Lol. And yeah, that quote was mine. Most of the quotes up there are from me but some of them I got from other people or off the internet. :P Also, I wouldn't say mastermind. If I WAS a master mind, I would've invented something as awesome as this show. (-.-) Lol. Rumiko Takahashi is the real mastermind. I'm just the mastermind in the story :P And yes, Naraku is the mastermind IN the story but I'm the mastermind actually creating it! Wow. How many times have I used the word mastermind here? Lol. Okay, I'll stop now. :P**

**heroshand – Lol. Sometimes I do that too:D Congrats on being my 300****th****! Lol. And sorry if you're beginning to hate Inuyasha! I really don't want people to hate him. (-.-) After all, I am a fan of IK too. Hehehe. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and I'll try not to make Inuyasha so hateable! Rofl.**

**nikki7777777 – You're starting your own fic? Awesome! Of course I'll help ya:D But I'm too lazy to post my suggestions here so I'll send it to you by email! You could either contact me (at ****kazuna. or you can just give me your email address:D Plus, my mind is pretty much dead right now. Hehehe. Thanks for reviewing!**

And that's all folks! So far, the last chapter was my most successful one. Yay! Thanks for reviewing and hope you enjoy your Easter! Also, here's a bunny for you (if it doesn't show up properly or looks funny, then didn't let me put some characters on :P)

/I/I

(Again, if it looks retarded then it didn't come out right… Or it has come out right and I'M the one whose retarded. Rofl. :X)


	17. To Bond

Memory's Shadow

Memory's Shadow

To Bond

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews I got! You guys have no idea how happy I feel when I open my inbox and has about 20+ reviews waiting to be read. And all in one to two days too! Thank you so much. :D Anyway, I've updated earlier. Yay! Anyway, on you go and have fun reading! And, I think there was some confusion in the last chapter. Sesshomaru didn't REALLY want to kill her. Heck, if she was able to dodge his attacks, then of course he was going easy on her! If he wanted to kill her for real, he would have done it quickly. :I Hope that sorts out any confusion!

Also, I've tried a different quote this time (the one between --x--x--) and it's slightly harder than the others. Guess if you think you know what it means! :D

PS: Sorry about the confusion in POVs. Because, when I typed this in Microsoft word, I ended a POV with these: -- Except it was twenty of them so you guys would now when they switched. Now, when I went back to the live preview, I realized that they weren't coming up. (-.-) Darn I'm sorry if I've confused some people because of the POVs! I had already separated them with symbols so you wouldn't get confused but didn't let it show. From now on, I'll put in other symbols so you wouldn't get confused. I wished that you guys told me sooner though… :I When there's a problem, you should tell me and I'll check it out okay? I've only realized this problem when a reviewer said they were getting confused with the POVs

Dialogue:

Miko - Priestess

Gomen (nasai) - Sorry

Iie - No

Eto/Ano - Um

Demo - But

Hai - Yes

O hayo (gozaimasu) - Good morning

Arigatou - Thank you

Kitsune - Fox

Youkai - Demon

Ja mata/Ja - See you later

Sugoi - Wow/Amazing

Youki - Demonic power

--x--x--x--x--x--

_'The moon cannot glow unless the sun has set._

_And the sun cannot shine unless the moon disappears._

_But in one special moment, these two opposing forces come together._

_And there's no heat, no cool, no sparks._

_Just a United Eclipse.'_

--x--x--x--x--x--

_"Do you know what you're saying?! You can't enter the sanctuary-- Remember?!"_

_"I'm only a half-breed! No holy shield can stop me!"_

I still wasn't feeling quite like I used to. I don't think I can ever feel like that again. Not with these dark thoughts constantly nipping at the back of my mind. Sesshomaru had helped me out, big time, but it just wasn't enough. Everyone had tried to help but I couldn't help but feel as if something was missing. It was probably just my memories. I really wasn't sure.

"Miko-sama? Breakfast is ready." Takkako said from behind me.

I jumped slightly in surprise as I turned to see her. "T-Takkako-san!" I stuttered. "Don't scare me like that!" I told her. What was with demons and them popping out of no where? It was if they were magic. Wait. Weren't they? I got up from the grassy floor and faced her, the stream quietly flowing behind me.

"Gomen nasai, Miko-sama." Takkako bowed.

I stared at her as she straightened her back. I felt a small pang of guilt gnaw at me. "Iie. I should be the one apologizing." I told her, bowing myself. "Gomen for the way I was acting before. I really don't know what had gotten over me." I straightened out and gave her a small, apologetic sad smile. "I guess I wasn't really myself." I said quietly. Did I even know the meaning of that sentence?

Takkako looked at me in shock for a moment before she straightened herself. "I-It's okay." She stuttered. "Eto, would you like to come inside for breakfast now, Miko-sama?"

"And stop calling me Miko-sama." I lightly scolded. "I've told you before haven't I?"

She stared at me with wide eyes. "Demo, do you not detest being called 'Miko'?" she asked in confusion. And she was clearly confused. It was written all over her face. In here eyes, there swam a mixture of confusion, anxiousness and… hope? I had no idea what that was about.

"Yeah, I guess." I agreed. "Just call me what you called me before." I suggested. I knew it would stab me in the inside if I heard that name directly at me but what else could I do? No pain, no gain, right? So, I had to suck it up and face it. If I didn't, then, Sesshomaru's efforts would have been for nothing. Why was it that my thoughts always wandered to that prick?

She paused, as if thinking. "Kagome?" she asked hesitantly, her voice as unsure as her eyes. She looked at me with slight worry after she had said her name. _My_ name.

I ignored the itching at the back of my mind and smiled a fake, bright smile. "Hai!" I said as cheerfully as I could. And, since I had a lot of practice (I felt that in my gut), I knew I pulled it off.

"But yesterday…" she started, more confused than ever before. I bet she was wondering, 'What happened last night?'. Nothing really. Sesshomaru just tried to kill me. No big deal. But it really did hurt me that he was actually serious. He wasn't playing around, that was for sure. I still had a bandage around my arm that was covered by the kimono and bandages around my stomach where his claws nicked me. And they were still sore too. My powers had diluted some of his poison but not all. That's why Takara/Shemeshoua gave me this really strong yucky potion. I'm still a bit tired because of it.

I mean, if I hadn't stood up to him or moved when I did, would he really have ended my life without a second thought? It looked that way. But I had faith in Sesshomaru. He wouldn't kill me… I think. He was just trying to help me out… right? Arg! Questions!

"Iie, it's okay, Takkako-san." I reassured her, my voice betraying my inner turmoil. "Kagome. My name's Kagome. I guess I was still out of it yesterday. Demo, I'm all fine now." I told her with another forced smile. Gosh. I felt as if I could summon these things on whim. Wait, I was. "Anyway, let's go have breakfast." I told her, walking forward. "I'm starved." I said, licking my lips for empathize and patted my stomach.

She looked hesitant at first but nodded and followed me to the diner room. There was still a small tension between us but I tried my best to get rid of it. Takkako was trying too. During the few weeks I've known her, I've grown to like her. And I don't want our friendship to ruin because of one trivial thing as losing my identity. Okay… That felt weird to say.

"Kagome-chan!" Rin squealed in greeting as she rushed up and hugged my leg.

I stood there rigid for a minute before I relaxed in her hold and hugged the small girl back. "Rin-chan. O hayo." I greeted.

Rin looked up at me with big, trusting eyes. I felt myself go warm inside again. "O hayo gozaimasu, Kagome-chan!" Rin returned with a gap-toothed grin. Her black hair bounced around as she skipped back to her mini-table, her lopsided ponytail looking so adorable on her. I couldn't help but smile softly.

I sat next to her and Takkako bowed. "Enjoy, Rin-sama." She then locked eyes with mine. A second passed as she searched them, looking for answers. I didn't know what I was showing but she smiled and completed her sentence. "Kagome." she then walked out without another word.

"So, Kagome-chan thinks she's Kagome-chan now?" Rin asked from beside me.

I turned to her and nodded slightly. "Hai, Rin-chan." I answered with a grin. "Gomen for the confusion. Arigatou."

Rin cocked her head to the side, confused. "For what?" she asked curiously.

My grin widened ever so slightly. She was just so cute! "For calling me my name yesterday." I explained. "You called me by my name yesterday even though I told you that wasn't it." I said. "Arigatou for believing in me, Rin-chan." I said softly.

Her face broke into a large smile. "You're welcome, Kagome-chan!" she said merrily as she hugged me once more. "I knew you were Kagome-chan when you came back to me, Kagome-chan. You can't be anyone different and I'll always remember you!" she looked up at me with adoring eyes and a bright smile. This was the Rin that was missing yesterday. I just realized how much this girl meant to me. "Promise to remember me?" she asked hopefully.

What a nice feeling. To be remembered. "Of course." I said seriously, holding out my pinky finger.

She stared at it curiously. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"It's a sign for making promises." I told her although I couldn't quite remember where I got it from. "Hold out your pinky finger." She did as she was told without hesitation. I curled my own pinky around her tinier one. "There. We've just made a pinky promise. It can't be broken." I told her gently.

If it was possible, her smile widened as she squeezed back. "Arigatou!" she said and both of us pulled our hands away simultaneously. "Besides, I don't think I'll ever forget you, Kagome-chan." She grinned. "And, just in case you hit your head and forget everything again, I promise to remember for you!" she said proudly. She held up her pinky finger again.

Remember for me. I smiled and wrapped my own pinky finger around hers again. "Sure thing, Rin-chan." I said sincerely. I wanted to hug her right now. And, I did. She hugged me back without hesitation. I felt tears prick at the back of my eyes. I wondered briefly if I cared for someone as much as I cared for Rin before I lost my memories. Did they miss me? Did they remember me? Somehow, my stomach tugged and I was reminded about a certain kitsune.

Shippo. I wondered how he was doing. He called for me when they found out I wasn't really their Kagome. But he still saw her in me. He cried and he reached out, but all I did was run away. I felt… bad. Awful. Why did it hurt so much to see his crying face pleading to me? To make me stay? To not leave him… again?

Again? No. I wasn't the Kagome he was reaching for. I wasn't. They had proof. But then… Why did I feel this way about that kitsune cub? I pulled back from Rin as soon as I smelt food coming towards us. "O hayo Aaya-san." I smiled as she placed the food in front of me. "Arigatou!" I said as cheerfully as I could as I stared at the food.

She glanced at me, her lilac eyes staring with a smile. "Kagome-san! It's great to have you back!" she said with genuine truth. "I didn't get a chance to see you when you came back. Gomen. But Takkako-chan told me you were unhealthy and would like to be alone. Are you feeling any better?" she asked.

I nodded with a small smile. "Much better." I told her truthfully. I felt much better now than I did yesterday morning. At least now, I can actually pull off a smile.

"But it's still there, isn't it?" she asked with a click of her tongue. "I can see it. Don't even bother hiding it. I hate how sicknesses sometimes linger for a couple days. It feels horrible." She then turned to Rin and placed her food down in front of her. "O hayo gozaimasu, Rin-sama. Kaya-san made you your favourite today." She winked.

Rin's smile grew as she stared down at the delicious stew in front of her, warm and freshly made. Aaya waved my to us both as she exited the room with a bow. I looked down at my bowl and tasted it. It was absolutely yummy. I couldn't expect less from the demon cook. That reminds me, I still have to greet them. I didn't really do a good job in actually trying to find them before.

Our breakfast was conversational, Rin and I discussing anything and everything. It was quite funny really. Potatoes were evil, was what she said. They tried to turn your brain into mush. I asked where she got that from and she told me that Jaken-sama told her. I should have a talk with that… demon. I still couldn't place what the heck he was.

After breakfast was finished, Aaya came back in to collect the dishes. "I trust that you enjoyed your meal?" she asked both of us.

We both nodded. "Hai. It was delicious." I told her. "I'll tell Kaya-sensei that when I see her." with that, she nodded and left with the dirty dishes.

Rin tugged on my hand. "Kagome-chan, can we go find Jaken-sama?" she asked innocently. "Then we can go find Ah-Un."

I looked at her, puzzled. "Ah-Un?" I repeated, to make sure I heard right. "Why would you want to go get Ah-Un?" I asked. I've only met that two-headed youkai dragon a couple of times and I've got to tell you, it did _not_ like me. Kept on sneezing at me, it did.

Rin looked up at me with the most cunning expression I've ever seen her wear… And it wasn't all that cunning looking. "Ah-Un sometimes likes to play with me and Jaken-sama." She explained. "I also think he's happy that he can watch as well!"

Slowly, I nodded, understanding a little bit. Ah-Un liked to make Jaken's life hell as well? Well, I can't hold a grudge against that dragon for long then. "Sure, Rin-chan." I agreed. "Demo, I can only play with you guys a little bit." I told her. "I still need to go talk with Kaya-sensei and Sekiko-chan." I explained.

She cocked her head to the side. "Who are they, Kagome-chan?" she asked.

I inwardly flinched but tried my best to ignore it. "They're some of the people who help around the castle." I said. I didn't want to say the word 'servant'. It just didn't sit right with me.

"Oh! Okay!" she smiled, her confusion now gone. She stood up and I followed suit. "It won't be long to find Ah-Un anyway." She reassured me as she grabbed my hand and began to lead me out the dining room. I followed closely behind her. I've never been to the castle stables before.

--x--x--x--x--

"Sesshomaru, what the hell did you think you were doing?" my aunt scolded angrily in front of my desk. I stared at her, bored. I didn't say anything, which only seemed to agitate her more. "You go on ahead and try to _kill_ her just because she's grieving a little? Dear my! Have some consideration here, Sesshomaru. A human expresses more emotions than a youkai. You hardly even gave her enough time and off you go! Trying to kill her!"

I stood up slowly, since my aunt seemed more irritated at me than usual. She hardly ever rose her voice. "Aunt, it is none of your concern of what I do." I told her emotionlessly. "She was embarrassing both herself and this lord. If she continued to way she was, she might as well be dead."

Her golden eyes narrowed. "Oh, so you did it out of image?" she asked. At least now she wasn't yelling. My ears still held a soft ring when she entered the room. "She's a fragile young woman, nephew. You have to start handling her with more care. I'm surprised that she hasn't said one word against you when she woke up."

I agreed with her silently that the miko was a fragile human. She was delicate. When I held her face with my hand, it would have been so easy to crush her skull. It was still a wonder why she didn't flinch away. She continued even before I had the chance to speak. "And what do you mean it isn't any of my concern?" she asked skeptically. "I was the one who treated her wounds! I still can't believe that you injected the family's poison into her body. If it weren't for her miko powers, her arm would have to been cut off." She told me seriously, her tone not at all light.

Continuing to stare at her, I answered with a flat voice. "Your only concern was to heal the miko." I told her. "Anything before or after that duty does not concern you."

Again, her eyes narrowed. But her voice stayed calm as she took her emotions into check. She breathed in deeply, calming her nerves and planning her next attack. "Is this how you're going to treat her while she stays here?" she asked me quietly, yet her voice was firm. "You're worse than Inuyasha. I have no doubt that he could've killed her when he found that trick. But he didn't. He let her go with only some damaged ribs. That's a small price to pay for life. But you," she said, staring at me straight in the eye. "You injected poison into her, wanting it to spread within her body and eat her in the inside. What does that say about you?"

My bored expression faded to change into a more impassive one. My eyes slightly narrowed. "Do not compare me with my half-brother." I warned icily. "My intent was obvious. She should be grateful that I decided to let her live."

"Let her live?" she repeated disbelievingly. "You attacked with the means to kill."

I said nothing because there was nothing more to be said. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply, contemplating. Right now, I could just imagine the little kinks in her mind, thinking and pulling the puzzle together. Once she was done, she opened her eyes slowly and stared at me. She shook her head slightly. "Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru." She chanted tiredly. "Why is it that if you wished to help, it's covered with the illusion of the complete opposite?"

Staring at her, I denied it. "I had no intention of helping the miko." I corrected coldly. "What has happened, has happened. The results of my actions were not predicted but they will do." I said. "As long as she isn't brooding in my home, it is acceptable."

She shook her head again, a soft, tired smile upon her face. "Next time, Sesshomaru, make sure to leave the impression that you actually care." She murmured, not hearing any word I said.

Again, my eyes narrowed. "Do not assume things that are obviously false." I warned her, a dangerous tone in my usually flat voice.

She stared at me straight in the eye. We held a staring contest, just me and her, and none of us relented. She seemed to be searching for something. Effortlessly, I was able to keep my expression blank, meaning she will get nothing. Again she sighed and nodded slightly. "Okay then." she said simply. I had no clue to what that meant.

"Is this talk over?" I asked. Even if it wasn't, I would still have asked for her to leave. She nodded in response. "Leave." I ordered firmly.

She advanced to the door and glanced back at me. There was something in her aged eyes that I could not register. Without another word uttered, she exited my room and I was able to sit back down. That woman…

--x--x--x--x--

_"What's going on?"_

_"-- and -- haven't come back from exploring the mountain."_

"Nooooo! Leave me be! Leave me be!"

Upon a glance, Jaken started to scream and run as if there was no tomorrow. Rin chased after him, giggling like mad. "Jaken-sama! Jaken-sama! Jaken-sama!" Rin sang in a made-up tune as she skipped towards the youkai toad… thing. We were outside, as usual, and found Jaken as he was collecting water.

I laughed, forgetting all my troubles in that one instant, as I pointed and laughed like one possessed. Jaken had the pot of water balanced on his head as Rin was chasing him in circles. It was a truly comical scene indeed. Suddenly, I squeaked as I heard something behind me grunt and then felt something slimy run down my back.

Turning, I tried to get that nasty stuff off, all the while glaring furiously at the two-headed demon behind me. "Ah-Un!" I snapped. I could have sworn it just smiled. "What was that for?" I asked, inwardly flinching as I flicked his snot off my kimono. Eww…

All it did was snort again. And when it did, I instinctively took a step back. I wasn't going to get covered with his snot on my front! "Kagome-chan! Kagome-chan!" Rin called from behind me. She stepped up and watched as I tried fruitlessly to flick off Ah-Un's clear slime… Ugh. "What happened? Did you spit on your back?" she asked puzzled, unable to believe that the innocent Ah-Un did this to me.

I didn't know how to answer that. Luckily for me though, Jaken piped up. "Let go of me, you blasted child!" he yelled. I looked down and just noticed that Rin had Jaken by his collar. Now he was on the ground, having to be dragged by the persistent Rin. He began to struggle. "Unhand me!" he ordered with a strict voice. But… it did nothing.

Forgetting about my state, she turned and smiled brightly. "Jaken-sama! Let's play hide and seek!" she suggested, immediately letting go of the toad. "I'll go hide and you come find me, okay?" but before she could run off, I spoke up.

"Ja mata, Rin-chan!" I called after her. "I'll be going now!"

She turned and nodded in acceptance. "Hai! Come back when you have the time!" and, after the last word slipped her mouth, she was gone. Just like that, leaving a weeping Jaken and a grazing Ah-Un.

"Why, why, why?" Jaken brawled. "All I wanted was a day to myself. Why is that so impossible?" he cried. It was slightly freaky.

Ah-Un snorted again but instead of terrorizing me, he knocked over the pot still on top of Jaken's small head with one of his. It smashed onto the grassy ground, the liquid running in all different kinds of directions. Jaken turned and gave the dragon a death glare, Ah-Un looking down and eating innocently. I turned to him and also narrowed my eyes. That dragon… He was way too cocky for his own good. I should have known that if he doesn't see you as a master, he would think he could do whatever he likes with you. Poor Jaken, I thought in sympathy.

I patted his green head (why, I had no idea) and nodded my head in understanding. He looked up at me with wide, yellow eyes and nodded back. Right then, both of us shared a tight bond. We heard something behind us snort and both of us jumped out of harms way. The two heads were aiming to knock us down.

"Humph." I said, turning away angrily. Stupid, arrogant dragons… A part of me wanted to stay with Jaken so he wouldn't have to endure Ah-Un's torture but an even greater part of me was disgusted at the idea. "I should probably go take a bath." I muttered to no one in particular as I wandered the halls. I was slimy and I didn't feel too clean. Of course I wouldn't. I was just sneezed at by a five-ton dragon! (Actually, I had no idea how much that dragon weighed. I was just guessing and, most likely, wrong)

I finally found the bathing rooms and I quickly washed myself clean. No more slimy feeling. I slipped back into a fresh new kimono I found (probably another servant came in without me knowing and replaced my slimy ones) and redid my bandages (again, from a servant) Now that I was done getting cleaned, I had to go look for Kaya-sensei. She would most probably be in the kitchen, preparing for who knew what.

So, by memory and most of all luck, I treaded towards the kitchen, hoping I was going in the right direction. And, fate was on my side today as I actually found them. "Kaya-sensei!" I called.

Said demon turned at the sound of her name and smiled brightly as she saw me. We were in the kitchen and she was just chopping up some vegetables. "Kagome! How nice it is to see you again." she greeted as I stepped in front of her. "How are you going? Are you feeling well?" she asked.

In truth, my arm was still numb and my stomach was slightly sore. But of course, I didn't voice that out. "Hai. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked with a grin.

She looked at me sternly. "Now, Kagome, a demon can sense when you're lying." She reminded. "I'm no exception, even if I am old. Now, what's wrong?" she asked.

I sighed tiredly. "Okay, okay. I had a little accident when I was back with my old friends." I told her. It wasn't a lie. "But I'm healing now, really." I smiled reassuringly. And, again, it wasn't a lie. Even if I was healing internally little by little every single day.

She smiled back at me, not noticing any deceit in my voice. "Good, good." She said. Then she gave me a cocky smirk. "I always believe that you should get injured in every battle you fight in. Because, where's the point in fighting when you don't gain a thing?" she searched my eyes. "And, I can see you have gone through many. You're a strong one, human miko." She complimented.

I looked down. "Arigatou." I said a little hesitantly. Me, strong? Some how, I couldn't but help think that others thought of me as weak. I looked back up. "Anyway, where are the others?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure that Takkako is off doing some errand in some other part of the castle." She answered. "Aaya should be coming back from fetching more vegetables for me and I just sent Sekiko-chan out to go get water because that worthless Jaken hasn't come back yet with it." she huffed.

I glanced away nervously. So… That's why he was out there. Once again: Poor Jaken. What a tough life he must lead. But then again, he could live it better if he didn't act like such a proud youkai. My thoughts were ceased as the two came in. "Kagome-chan!" I heard Sekiko's voice call out as she rushed towards me with inhuman speed. With the pot of water in her hands, she gave it to Kaya before she hugged my leg. "It's so good to you have you back!" she said with a smile as she stepped back. "We've missed you!"

Aaya sighed as she patted her younger sister's head. "This little one was pretty quiet the first few days." She then pinched her cheeks. "But she couldn't stay quiet for long, isn't that right?" she asked irritated.

Sekiko pulled away from her sister's tight grip and rubbed her slightly red cheek. "Ow! Don't do that! It hurts." She whined.

Kaya and Aaya chuckled as I just smiled softly. "Aaya. Where are the vegetables?" Kaya suddenly spoke up, noticing her empty hands.

Aaya slapped her fists together angrily. "Something ate it overnight." She informed us. "I think it was that blasted cow that came here before. I saw evidence everywhere in the patch!" she yelled, furious.

"Penguin?" I asked, not realizing that I spoke. I remember her. Oh, I was so relieved that she wasn't eaten!

They all looked at me funnily. They dismissed it when I gave them an innocent look. "Well, did you catch the beast?" Kaya asked angrily.

I crossed my fingers behind my back and pleaded: 'Please no, please no'. Aaya sighed. "Damn cow. It got away. I tried to go look for it but it's well away from here. I can't believe it came and we didn't even notice it!" she yelled, outraged. Inwardly, I cheered a 'Yes!' while outwardly, I nodded my head sadly.

"So, now what?" Sekiko asked. "Kaya-san can't make the food she wants without the vegetables she wants." She said plainly. Oh how true that was.

Kaya sighed as she contemplated the predicament. "I guess we have no other choice." She said as her eyes locked with every one of us. "We'll have to go to another village to get the vegetables I want."

"A human village?" Sekiko piped up in disbelief. "But the closest human village around here will recognize us and won't sell us a thing." she whined.

Kaya's eyes locked with mine. "That is true, but they will not recognize you." She said a little bit more dramatically than needed.

The idea of going to another village excited me slightly. After traveling with Inuyasha, I realized how happy I was traveling. I didn't want to stay cooped up in one place for too long. It bored me. "I'll do it." I agreed.

Kaya nodded in acceptance. "Aaya, you can go with her and tell her the things I will need. Just make yourself hidden, am I understood?"

The both of us nodded. "We'll have to go inform Shemeshoua-sama or Sesshomaru-sama first though, before we leave." Aaya reminded. "Come on Kagome-san." She said.

I waved bye to the other two. "Ja!" I said as I rushed to catch up with Aaya. "Do you know where they are?" I asked as I fell into step with her. Seeing Takara wasn't such a bad idea but Sesshomaru… I was still angry/embarrassed/upset/confused/irritated at him for what happened yesterday. Seeing him so soon wouldn't be so good.

"Sesshomaru-sama would be in his study by now." she stated as we walked. "But if we find Shemeshoua-sama before we get to him, we could just tell her instead. She isn't the lord or lady of this castle but she is the next top ranking. Telling her would be like telling Sesshomaru-sama. Besides, she could always inform Milord when she sees him." she paused then added as an afterthought. "And anyway, we won't be gone for long. The village isn't that far away."

I nodded and secretly prayed that we bumped into Takara first. "Oh look. There's Shemeshoua-sama." Aaya spoke up. YESSS! As she approached us, we both bowed lowly and straightened afterwards. I smiled brightly at her and she returned the smile with a soft one. She looked as if she had been wandering around the castle aimlessly. It was just pure coincidence that we happened to see her in the hallways.

"Ah, good evening, ladies." Takara greeted us. "What do I owe the pleasure for seeing you two?" she asked.

I saw Aaya smile back at her. "It's our pleasure, Milady." She said humbly. "But there is a reason that we have searched you out." she said.

Takara looked at us. "Oh? Is there some sort of problem?" she asked curiously.

"There seems to have been a small theft in the vegetable patch, Shemeshoua-sama." She explained. "An ordinary animal has devoured almost every single morsel of it. We ask your permission to travel to the nearest village to buy seeds and some necessary vegetables in order to prepare today's meal."

Takara pouted. "Oh. Is Kaya-san making vegetable stew? I certainly hope not since I do not favour it's taste." She smiled kindly. "But of course. You must get seeds to plant more, seeing as that creature has left you nothing. I will talk to Sesshomaru about that but for now, go on ahead." She looked at me. "Demo, are you sure you feel well enough to walk that distance?" she asked in concern.

I nodded. "Hai. Oh, and arigatou for treating my wounds Takara-san." I smiled.

She smiled back, probably happy at hearing the old name. "But of course." She said. "Now, off with you two. You've got plenty of ground to cover." She looked at Aaya sternly. "Just make sure she doesn't push herself, is that clear?" she asked. Aaya nodded. "Good." She said with satisfaction.

We both bowed again. "Arigatou." Aaya thanked and we both started to walk away. We reached the castle gates and I remembered last time. Sesshomaru stopped me from leaving. My heart sped up ever so slightly at the chance of events repeating itself. But, as we walked out of the castle grounds, it did not happen again.

(A/N: I was gonna end it here since this is where I usually end but I want to write more. Lucky you :P)

"So, Aaya-san, how long do we have to walk?" I asked as we marched through the grovel path.

"Not far." She told me. "We'll probably be there in less than half and hour or so."

We were enveloped in an awkward silence and I stared at the ground that moved beneath us which, in fact, wasn't really moving. Just me as I stepped forward. It was a nice day out. It usually is. It was nothing special although there were more clouds than usual so it gave us plenty of shade against the blazing sun. Thank goodness it isn't Global Warming.

… Wait. What? "So, Kagome-chan, what did you do when you traveled with your other companions?" Aaya asked, breaking the tense atmosphere.

"Oh, ano, it was okay." I said, averting my eyes. "We traveled a lot and there was lots of arguing but we got a long pretty well. Overall." I said quietly, looking back. "When they saw me, one of them wanted nothing to do but kill me," I chuckled. "I was so scared back then but Sesshomaru was there and kept me out of harms way."

"Sugoi." Aaya said in awe. "I've never heard of Sesshomaru-sama protecting any human other than Rin-sama." She told truthfully.

I laughed quietly. "Yeah, well, Sesshomaru's weird like that." I admitted. Again a silence fell upon us and I fidgeted with my hands. I then realized that I knew almost nothing about her. "So, how did you happen to be working for him?" I asked, trying to start up a conversation and, hopefully, break the awkward silence.

"Oh, I've been working for Sesshomaru-sama from way back. Not as long as Kaya-san though." She added hastily. "I'm not that old." We both shared a quiet laugh together. "No, I'm working for Sesshomaru-sama because it's pays well. I'm lucky I have that job. My parents abandoned both me and Sekiko and I had to earn us money since we were to young to actually hunt for wild animals. And, usually, there would be another demon chasing after the same animal and I'm not the fighting type. So, we had to earn a living by working under Sesshomaru-sama. He was gracious enough to let us work for him when others rejected us."

I glanced at her. "But why are you still working for him?" I asked.

She smiled softly as she stared up front. "Well, I guess it's because the castle is like a second home for both me and Sekiko. Sesshomaru-sama has never complained and has let us work here in his castle. The lord really isn't the merciless demon everyone thinks he is. He's just closed off, pardon me for saying. Everyone working in the castle knows that."

"Do you know why he's like that?" I asked curiously.

She shook her head. "No one outside the family knows." she answered quietly.

This time, we fell into a comfortable silence, which was no longer _un_comfortable. I really didn't need to say that, did I? Oh well. As we walked, I listened to the gravel that crunched below my feet every time I took a step. It was weird but cool at the same time and I grew fond of the sound.

"Oh look! There's the village!" Aaya said as she pointed to the rather small village a few ways away from us. It was small but they had plenty of grazing/crop fields and a small market. She told me what vegetables I had to get and I tried hard to remember them. "I'll be in the trees, okay?" she asked as she gave me the necessary amount of money she got from her pouch (which was hidden in her kimono). "I've been down there before and you could say they don't really invite demons that work under the Western Lord." She smirked.

I nodded in understanding and, not a moment sooner, was she gone from my sight. Dutifully, I walked towards the village and sought out the nearest vegetable stand. People stopped doing what they were doing to stare at me but I ignored them and continued walking. Eventually, their curiosity dwindled and they went back to farming or washing.

Okay, now where was that market stand? I looked around and saw a man sowing his fields and went up to him. "Excuse me, sir." I said. He turned and looked at me, his wrinkled face irritated that someone had interrupted him. "I'm sorry to bother you but can you please tell me where I could find a food stall?" I asked as sweetly as I could.

He pointed to the center of the village where there were more huts and tents. I bowed to him and said my thanks before I headed off to that direction. In this area, there were more people as they stood at stalls and outside huts. I stood my place in line and awaited my turn. Once it was, I told them what I needed and the old lady hastily got what I wanted and put them in a woven basket. I handed them the money and they gave me the necessary amount of change.

As I accepted the money, someone beside me talked. "I know who you really are." They said quietly and, judging from the voice, it was a man's. My heart leaped as my eyes widened. I looked beside me to see the back of a man, slowly walking away.

I jogged to catch up to him, my heart racing like a horse. "Wait!" I called. But he continued to walk and I continued to follow him, wanting to know what he had meant. He walked at the edge of the village where it was bordered by the thick forest trees. "Stop!" I called hastily. Where was this man going?

Finally, he stood his ground and slowly turned to face me. I stopped in front of him, slightly panting from the distance we traveled. He was wearing rather dark clothes. He wore a black and dark purple hakama and a woven, triangular hat that shadowed over his eyes, revealing only his jaw. But even that told me that he was a pretty handsome man. Or demon. I could feel his youki as it danced around me. I inwardly shivered. "Who are you?" I asked quietly, my hand gripping the handle of the basket tightly. His long, silky black hair fell wavy behind him and I couldn't help but feel a small quake inside me. Have I met him before?

"It matters not." He said. His voice was as silky and smooth as a finely made kimono made of rare material. "What does matter is that you find out your true identity."

Again, my heart fluttered. "How do you know?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because I know." He said simply, his voice so silky that it almost caressed my skin. Before I could even say anything, he continued. "Believe me when I say it." He said calmly, his voice deep. "Although, it cannot be discussed now. If you truly want to quench your curiosity, meet me in the forest by middle night." It might have been my imagination but I saw his lips twitch in a slight smirk. "I can answer any question your heart desires and that is no lie." And I believed it. "Just meet me within the shadows of the night and I will be there, waiting."

"Kagome!"

I looked back to see Aaya running towards me. I glanced back and noticed that the young man was no longer there. I turned fully and stared at the trees in front of me as they seemed to be whistling a light, haunting tune. Aaya reached my side and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Kagome? What are you doing all the way over here?" she asked quietly.

I continued to stare. So, she didn't see the man? "I'm sorry that I lost you for a second there." she apologized. "But I had this small bug problem." She waved a hand in front of her. "It wasn't all that hard to finish them off but I'm a little bit confused why they just attacked me like that. Weird weather, eh?"

Because I chose not to answer her, she grew more concerned as she walked forward and turned me to face her. "Kagome? Are you all right?" she asked worriedly.

Snapping out of my daze, I plastered a happy expression upon my face. "Ah! Gomen, Aaya-san." I said nervously, scratching the back of my head with my free hand. "I sort of got lost and was dazing out a bit. Gomen." I said again with a nervous laugh.

She let a worried breath out and frowned at me playfully. "You're a troublesome one, aren't you, Kagome?" she smirked. "Come now. We should be getting back."

I nodded as I followed her back towards the castle. But I couldn't help but glance over my shoulder into the forest. I saw two violet eyes stare at me and, in a blink of an eye, they were gone. Invisible through the thick shadows of the trees. I turned my face forward and walked silently. I could distinctly hear the laugh of someone triumphant echo in my ears. And, I was sure, that I was the only one who heard it.

--x--x--x--x--

… Well, that last bit turned out to be freaky. (o.0) It somewhat reminded me of a horror movie but I can't remember which. Anyway, sorry not much fluff happened in this chapter (and it was pretty slow) but there was quite a few bondings and a visit of an old friend :D (Penguin. Lol. Remember her?) Anyway, I'm slightly tired now and I can't be bothered to write any more here. So off you go to the Review Replies! :P

Thanks to:

Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil, candycorn87, mangadreams, Risse, SELENE, kittyb78, Twist in fate, AnimeFreakGirl777, FluffyandKagome, nuthin, KANYONKHAOS, MsLCloud, mystical lady of diamonds, iheartanime43, Callie-yue, HeyLeslie, amori kuwabara, iRiDSSA, Kanae14, llbreknit, AngelofMist, AwesomeHachi, Dominik Journot, BlackBaccaraRose, Finchette, ena, kandy123654, Lady Skorpio, Kagome2691, Raina Darlig and to the rest I've forgotten. If so, then sorry!

**Various Review Replies:**

**Risse – Wow. Thanks for telling me! You were the only one. (-.-) At least now I know what it means and not just writing it because well, I've seen other people do it lol. And I hope that this chapter wasn't too unbelievable for you, because Kagome was acting rather happy and stuff. I can't really keep a character that depressed for so long without repeating some things. :P Plus, I don't really like to drag it so dramatically and I'd probably get a few flames saying it's getting too repetitive and slow. (-.-) Anyway, thanks for reviewing! :D**

**SELENE – Lol. Thanks! I doubt I'll be able to manage Inuyasha like Rumiko Takahashi-sensei does. :I One reason is: Because I won't be able to keep it interesting for that long and another reason is: Because I'll be too darn lazy. :P Lol. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**AnimeFreakGirl777 – Wow. Thanks for telling me! And Sesshomaru smiling in skipping? (O.O) If I ever read a story like that, I wouldn't like it. I hate it when they make Sesshomaru go over board. (-.-) It's bad for his name. I mean, if a new person that just found out about IY read that fanfic, well, they'll get the wrong impression. :P And wow, Itachi paired of with Sakura? I've never really seen those two together. (o.0) How will that work out though? I mean, from the episodes I've seen him, he didn't look all too friendly. (-.-) Plus, he killed his entire clan (save Sasuke). Was there a reason behind that which I haven't heard of? (o.0) Plus, isn't he a bit old? But then again, Sesshomaru and Kagome are, ne? I guess the couple could work out. I'll go check it out. :P Thanks for suggesting!**

**MsLCloud – Lol. Glad you think so! :) But what does violence begets violence mean? Is it some sort of typo?**

**Callie-yue – Hey Tracey! Lol. Anyway, how come you haven't posted in the rpg for two weeks? Cuz now, you're in danger. :I Are you quitting? Anyway, back to the topic in hand: the reply! Rofl. XD I know right? He is a clever softie. Even Takara-san knew that! I don't know about Kagome though… I think she just has a hint in it. :P Thanks for reviewing! :D **

**iRiDSSA – HAHA! Don't worry, I won't stalk. (shifts eyes) rofl. And it's okay that your getting all feely-weely (made that word up). I wanted it to connect to the readers. But some people think that I went a little bit over board. (-.-) I'll fix that. Lol. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and your feedback! Also, it was Naraku's bug. No sane author would write about a NORMAL bug, right? (again, shifts eyes)**

**Kanae14 – Was the additional information I needed to know was Ja ne? Lol. I already know what that means. It's just like Ja mata or Ja except different. I don't know why. Lol. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**llbreknit – Sorry! Can't tell you anything! ;) But you'll find out soon… I hope.**

**AngelofMist – Wow. I'm sorry about that. But it's true though, about what you said. I don't really know what the feeling's like since I haven't been through any really big traumas or such. I think I'm just a huge empathizer. :P But still, I had my moments when I felt exactly like Kagome, except maybe not as intense. I really had no one to talk to since I always keep myself in my room. When I talk to my family, it's all jokes and stuff. Nothing serious. They have no idea what goes on through my head and it's weird. Sometimes, when my entire family is outside and I'm in my room, I can hear them laughing and talking with each other without me. It's a sad feeling. Very loney. Have you ever felt like that? It seems as they don't really care whether or not you're there… ANYWAY! Back to a more happy topic. Lol. Sorry I had to say that but your review was really… I can't place the word for it. I just needed to say it for some reason. Werid ne? (-.-) I'm sorry you lost the key to your diary. You should probably just break the lock with a rock or something. Lol. Thanks for reviewing! And I totally agree with you in the last bit. If one person really cared, I bet I wouldn't be feeling like this ne? Lol. Again, thanks for reviewing! ANTS! … Sorry. Can't leave on a sad note. :P**

**AwesomeHachi – WOW! That's a LONG review. Lol. :D I don't mind though. And thanks for all your feedback! And I'm glad you finished the story. Wasn't it just the best?? I created my very first community where I posted in the stories which I really believe should be read. If you want, you can be a staff member but be warned: I do not know how to do that. :P rofl. I'll find out somehow… Anyway, yes, it was Naraku's bugs and yes, Sesshomaru WAS denying it, even in his own thoughts. LOL! And a good website is: I used it when I had Japanese homework but I don't use it now. It's an old website for me. :P And he stopped her because I guess he was both SORTA concerned for her health and because he doesn't want people walking out on him. He thinks it's a big disrespect since he was the one hosting and all. (-,-) Anyway, I think that's all. If I left any questions out just tell me! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Dominik Journot – LOL! You don't need ta bow. I'm just a regular person like everyone else :P rofl. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Finchette – What does ILYS mean?**

**ena – Thanks for saying so! I'm happy to announce that repetitive stage is now over. I think. Lol. I'm sorry if it frustrated you and I'll try not to do it again! Thanks for pointing it out! :D**

**kandy123654 – What? Where's minnasota? Lol. Thanks for reviewing! Ja!**

**Lady Skorpio – Sorry! It's just that Sesshomaru wasn't REALLY trying to kill her, like I mentioned at the beginning. Sesshomaru's way faster than that and he can kill her without her even moving (or noticing for that matter). The fact that she could actually DODGE his attacks should point out that he wasn't actually trying to kill her. Just trying to help her in his own demented, Sesshomaru way. I'm sorry if there's more confusion and believe me, I won't pull that stunt again. Swear. I just thought I'd put a little action into it and I needed a way for Kagome to feel better about herself that involved Sesshomaru and DING! I had the illusion of 'I'll kill you if you don't get better' sort of thing. Seriously though, he really does care. He not the heartless demon in this story. :P**

**Kagome2691 – Yep, it's lightening up! I hope you saw that in this chapter and was happy with it! Life and times of Kanna. I didn't know that she could actually feel. But then again, I always thought she did. She's awesome! :D Lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

There! More than a page's worth (-.-). Thanks everyone! Hope you guys had a great Easter! And, my bunny didn't show up. Oh well… :I


	18. To Befriend

Memory's Shadow

Memory's Shadow

To Befriend

A/N: Hey guys! Looks like we're down to the twenties again. Oh well. Can't win them all, right? :) Anyway, thanks to all those who DID review and thanks for the criticism and feedback. They really help and now I can improve (I hope) lol. Anyway, continue on to the eighteenth chapter. Thanks to the people who've stuck to this story for so long!

Dialogue:

Gomen (nasai) - Sorry

Hai - Yes

Youkai - Demon

Iie - No

Demo - But

Youki - Demonic power

Ne? - Right?

Miko - Priestess

Okaa-san - Mother

Arigatou - Thank you

Koi - Love

--x--x--x--x--x--

_'If you ask how long I'll be with you, I'll say forever._

_If you ask will I ever let you go, I'll say never_

_If you ask where's my favourite place in the world, I'll say around you_

_And if you ask do you love me, I'll answer with I do.'_

--x--x--x--x--x--

_"Shouldn't you be wearing your robe? It's fire-proof right?"_

_"You wear it. It's not like that scrawny wolf can help you."_

The trip back to the castle was oddly silent. My thoughts kept on wandering back to that stranger I met back at the village. Who was he? Was he just playing a joke or was he telling the truth? I don't think it was a joke. How would he know if I had a memory problem if it was? But he was so shady. And that laugh… I inwardly shivered. It felt as if I've heard that laugh before. It was so hollow yet so alive with something dark. I couldn't place it.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Aaya asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

I turned to her and gave her a cheery smile, betraying my inner worries. "Of course! Gomen nasai, Aaya-chan. I guess I sort of spaced out again." I said sheepishly, continuing to walk step by step beside her. I looked up towards the sky. "It's a really great day, don't you think?" I asked, trying to cast her eyes away from me. They were looking at me as if I was hiding something. And, I guess I was. I haven't told her about the man. I don't know if I should tell anyone.

She looked to the sky and nodded hesitantly. "Hai, I guess it is." She said absently, not really all that interested in the cloud-covered sky above us.

I turned to her. "Anyway, you said you had a small bug problem." I reminded her, trying to keep the conversation light so her thoughts wouldn't wander. "How big were they? They must have been youkai if you considered them to be a problem." I mused out loud.

"Hai, they were youkai." She agreed with me as we continued to walk on the grovel path. "They just swarmed at me for no reason. Gomen. I lost sight of you after that." she apologized.

I shook my head. "Iie. It's okay." I reassured her. Besides, her seeing the demon I met would have complicated things a bit. The less people who know about the meeting, the better. "There wasn't any danger so it doesn't matter." I said. At least, I hope that guy wasn't dangerous. It was pretty mindless of me to follow a stranger near the forest. I was just curious to what he said to me before.

She nodded. "Demo, do you know the funny thing?" she asked with a huff. "They left so abruptly after awhile! I didn't even do anything and they flew off, as if nothing ever happened!" she sounded annoyed at that. "If they weren't such mindless little youkai, I would have thought that they were up to something and chased them down."

Glancing at her, I wondered. Were the bugs associated with the demon I had meat earlier? Probably. Either that or just a really great and random coincidence. "Maybe it's the fine weather?" I suggested, knowing that it was quite out there. Bugs weren't supposed to act weird on a fine day like this. Even youkai bugs. What was the difference anyway, beside strength? I didn't know really.

She chuckled. "Could be." she humored me. Everything after that was silence. I could still feel the tense in the air though since I was still slightly stiff because of the stranger. She must have felt my uneasiness as well since she kept quiet and looked anywhere but at me. Did she think that I was uncomfortable with her? I hoped not. Because, really, I wasn't. I was quite glad for the company.

"So." I dragged, trying to take up conversation. "How do you fight again? I don't see any claws on you." I said with a half-joke.

She realized my attempt and turned to me, smiling softly. "Well, I can manipulate water with my youki." She told me. "But I'm not that powerful so I can't really do much. I fought those bugs off by swatting them like any other ordinary person would do." She smirked.

I quirked an eyebrow at her although my face still held a small smile. "Ah, but you're not a normal person." I reminded her. "What other demonic abilities do you have?" I asked curiously, trying to bring my mind off that man. Demon. Whatever.

"Well," she drawled. I sensed something big coming up. "I still can run faster than any other human, even if they really tried. My nose isn't as good as Sesshomaru-sama's, way off, but still higher than average. My strength is almost equal to an ordinary human man." she flexed, pulling up her kimono sleeve to show off her arm. It wasn't bulky. "Demo, as you can see, I can still keep my form perfectly feminine." She smirked in triumph.

That made me laugh as I showed her my own arm, the one that wasn't holding the basket. "Well, as _you_ can see, I have no muscles whatsoever." I said shamelessly, pulling up my kimono to reveal my ordinary, slightly skinny yet fleshy arm. Why did I always contradict myself?

She laughed as she patted my back. If she did it any stronger, she would have broken it. I leaned forward slightly but laughed with her quietly. "Oh, give yourself a little credit." She winked at me. "You're an archer, yes?" I nodded in reply. "Then your arm shouldn't be completely weak! After all, I heard from other servants that you purified an ogre with Sesshomaru-sama a long way back."

I gave a sheepish smile. "Actually, my aim was a little off." I admitted nervously. The wind blew behind us, carrying our scents forwards.

"Nonsense!" she said, all tenseness gone from the air as she smirked at me. "People saw you as you shot that arrow. It hit dead on, don't deny it." she wiggled her finger at me.

Again I gave her a nervous laugh. "Well, I did hit it but I wasn't aiming in that direction. I was aiming for the lump of flesh on Sesshomaru's arm. So, since I didn't remember how to shoot an arrow, it missed and, by luck, it hit the ogre." I explained, hoping that she'd stop congratulating me.

Her smirk never failed. "Ah, now that makes much more sense." She said jokingly. "Demo, you were still able to shoot it, even if your aim was a little off." She reminded me.

Giving her a grateful smile, we lapsed into silence again. But it wasn't long until we reached the castle. Us talking really did pass the time, ne? We went through the gates and into the castle, going back to the kitchen. It was pretty hard to believe that only an hour passed since we left.

--x--x--x--x--

"Woman, why didn't you inform this Sesshomaru before they left?" I asked, trying to bottle the hidden fury.

My aunt looked lazily around the room as she kept herself seated on a spare chair in my study. She met my eyes calmly and spoke without missing a beat. "They were in a hurry, nephew." She stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "After all, an ordinary animal trespassed in your castle grounds and ate away at the vegetables that were supposed to be our meal."

My eyes narrowed. There was another creature in my territory that I wasn't alert about? "It couldn't have been an ordinary creature." I told her emotionally. "If it was, I would've heard it before it had started to consume the plants."

She sighed. "It _was_ an ordinary animal, Sesshomaru. Because it didn't have any youki to send out, it was invisible to our demonic senses. And, the scent of the thing isn't all that strong. I went over there and I had to get close to actually find out what it was."

"And?" I asked, impatient. What ever it was, it'll pay.

Pause. "It was a cow." She said bluntly.

I stared at her, my eyes neutral. That had to be a jest. A cow? Why was it that those creatures were able to get by without my knowing? First, it was that cow from before which the miko had ridiculously asked to keep. Now, it was another cow that had devoured my food. "It was the same cow as before." Shemeshoua stated, as if reading my mind. "And I wouldn't go after it, if I were you." She warned me. "I believe that Kagome-san is quite fond of it and won't appreciate you coming home with the mammal's carcass dragging behind you," she said simply.

Growling inwardly, I brought my hand up to my temples. I felt a headache coming on. "Where is she?" I asked demandingly. Who knew what that girl would do. She tried to leave once, she could try and leave again. I didn't trust her by herself and leaving without me knowing.

"She's in the village with another servant, gathering the vegetables that we ungraciously lost." She replied calmly, her golden eyes fixed on mine. "Why? Is there a problem, nephew?" she asked me carefully.

Again my eyes narrowed. "It doesn't concern you." I stated rather coldly as I stood up from my chair. "Now, if you allow, I will be leaving." I said emotionlessly, not caring about any objections she would have. But, just as I thought, she didn't and I left the room quietly.

Where was that girl? She wasn't allowed to leave unless I, myself, have given her permission. I felt a growl rising from my chest but I kept it in as I traveled dutifully through the halls. That disobeying human. She should submit like every other vixen out there, without hesitation. Her defiance was only making my anger rise. Haven't I proven yet that I was the superior being and should be feared and respected? Going against me is treason.

Outside, I was finally free from her scent within my home. It was everywhere. There were only limited areas where she hadn't visited. I wasn't complaining though. Her scent was quite tolerable, albeit a little enjoyable. But I will certainly not admit that out loud. As I stepped outside, I realized that I wasn't free from her haunting scent yet. Although it was a little faded from the wind, it was still there, hovering in the breeze.

Turning, I strode towards the gates, passing Jaken silently as he bowed and scurried off again saying 'Where is that meddlesome child?'. Perhaps he and Rin were playing that senseless game of Hide and Seek. I didn't see the point since my nose could find any body.

Reaching the gates, I realized that they left not too long ago. Maybe just half an hour or so. If I was correct, which I always was in an assumption concerning somebody's scent, they should've arrived at the village in fifteen minutes considering their human speed. Those creatures were dreadfully slow. Although, Rin has kept up with my long strides and journeys without complaining. Of course, I adjusted my speed to accommodate hers.

So, they should be back soon. The wind picked up and caressed my face, slightly swaying my silver hair. But there was also something else in this wind. Two scents. One of a female demon's and another of a young, familiar human. I closed my eyes briefly and breathed in slowly through my nose. It was calming in a way, even though she wasn't really there. But I also caught something else in her soothing scent and I opened my eyes slightly. Why was she feeling uneasy?

At least she was coming back though. If she didn't, I would've hunted her down and dragged her back even if I had to force her. I didn't know why I wanted that pathetic human here so much. Perhaps just entertainment? Probably. Seeing as they were returning as their scents got moderately closer, I walked back into the castle. No point in greeting them. Although, I will have a talk with her later.

But, for now, I believe it's time to visit my okaa-san.

--x--x--x--x--

_"--… wasn't wearing his robe… The robe… That's his __**armor**_

_"Oh, man, you made her cry."_

"Arigatou, Aaya, Kagome." Kaya grinned as she accepted the vegetables. "I trust everything went well?" she asked as she turned her back to us and put the vegetables onto the wooden bench.

"Hai." Aaya said without hesitation smiling at me. "Although, there were a lot of bugs. Damn things." She said lightly.

"Aw, but I like bugs!" Sekiko whined, her purple eyes closed. "You didn't kill them, did you?" she asked as she opened them and stared at her sister expectantly.

She snorted. "Of course I did, squirt." She said as she patted her little sister's head. "Don't know why you like them. They're just a bunch of pests."

Sekiko swatted Aaya's hand away. "Hey! They are not!" she glared, a childish frown on her face.

"They are."

"Are not!"

I looked out, not really listening to their argument. My mind was still on that man. He said to meet him in the forest at midnight but… I wasn't sure if that was a good idea. I mean, I'm not stupid. Going out in the middle of the night just to meet a complete, demonic stranger that could want you for dinner? Not to mention that there are other demons to consider. The forest is, after all, youkai-infested.

"I'm gonna go now, all right?" I asked them with a smile. I needed space to think and I couldn't do it if sisters were squabbling.

Everyone fell quiet as they looked at me but they held smiles on their faces. "Of course!" Kaya said, turning back to chopping the vegetables. "Can't expect a Lady to stay cooped up in a kitchen all day, can you?" she joked lightly.

"Aww!" Sekiko whined. "Demo, can't you stay a little longer?" she asked.

"Sekiko-chan, don't be rude." Aaya scolded and her sister immediately shut up. She turned to me. "Well, see you then, Kagome. Again, we're glad you came back to the castle." She smiled.

I nodded. "Arigatou." I said for no reason as I exited the kitchen with the three demons inside, cooking. Maybe I should tell Takkako about it. I trust her most here. But then again, there's also Takara. She would help. Yet, she is a responsible person and would probably try and talk me out of it. And, if I knew her, she would succeed. I sighed. Who should I speak with?

My steps slowed slightly. "Maybe I should tell Sesshomaru." I wondered out loud in a whisper. The notion was quickly dismissed. He wouldn't even let me step foot out of the castle grounds, let alone in the woods at night to meet a creepy demon. I always wondered why, though. I mean, he didn't care if I was hurt or not… right?

"Ah, Kagome!" I heard someone in front of me say. I stopped just in time before I accidentally collided into her. I looked and smiled gently at Takkako. She smiled back. "Mind in the clouds again?" she asked, carrying a basket full of clean clothing.

I laughed nervously. "Gomen." I apologized sheepishly. I looked at her. "Demo, do you know where Sesshomaru is?" I asked. I almost slapped myself. Why would I ask that? I didn't even want to see him! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid mouth! I scolded mentally. If anyone heard what I was thinking, they'd probably think I was insane.

Takkako, unaware of my thoughts, shook her head. "Iie, Kagome." she said. "I haven't seen Sesshomaru-sama all day today. Why is it that you ask?" she said in confusion.

Why indeed. I sighed and shrugged at the same time. "No reason." I said, not knowing if it was a lie or not. "I haven't seen him all day either so I was curious."

"Well, he wasn't at his study room." she told me. "Shemeshoua-sama was there though and she was reading a book. I don't believe Sesshomaru-sama's out traveling again since Rin-sama and Jaken-sama are still here." She frowned. "Hm. Now that you mention it, I don't know where else he would be. Maybe Milord had to go somewhere urgent and left without anyone knowing." She suggested.

I felt worry pull at my heart. If there _was_ something urgent going on, he would have told Jaken to take care of Rin before he left or something. Where was he? "A-Arigatou, Takkako-san." I said with a forced smile. "Anyway, I won't want to bother you any more. I'll be going."

"No trouble at all." Takkako replied and then nodded at me. "Until later." She said before walking off in the opposite direction.

Once she was out of sight, I began to walk in a slightly hasty pace. Where was he? He wouldn't just leave without telling anyone, right? He'd know better than that. I began to search the castle, trying to find him. I didn't know why I wanted to see him so badly though. I mean, he tried to _kill_ me yesterday. My eyes dropped. But, I knew he didn't _really_ want to kill me. Doing what he did, it cured me a little. Shaking my head, I continued to search. I'll just need to say thank you, then. That's all I'm doing, I wasn't worried or anything, just wanting to find him so I could thank him.

Oh, who am I kidding? I was worried like hell.

I stopped outside, feeling the breeze brush passed me. I've looked everywhere. Where else could he be? A thought popped into my mind. I haven't looked at the grave yet. Maybe he was visiting it, like last time. But, like last time, he almost snapped my head off. Do I really want to risk that again? I wasn't sure and I didn't think so.

But I needed to make sure where he was. I began to walk quietly to the destination, my heart thumping in my chest. I wasn't allowed where I was going but… I had to see. Just in case he was there. Last time, I saw him standing there, staring at the stone. And, since I sensed things most people didn't, I sensed a soft sadness come off of him. It was the reason why I approached him and tried to talk to him and also the reason why he almost snapped my neck.

This time, things would be different. After all, things between us were different. I could feel it with my gut. I turned the corner and peeked through, not quite surprised to see him standing there, in his usual stiff position and staring at the gravestone. My eyes softened looking at him as my heartbeat slowed. What had happened to him? Surely, he couldn't have always been the stoic lord he is now. Like he said, a person's past forms a person's personality. What past did he have to make him turn into an unfeeling demon?

Unknown to me, my feet began to push themselves forward. Just like that other time when it was raining and I was wandering around aimlessly. Except, this time, I didn't want them to stop so I could fall into a cold, lonely death. Walking towards him in feather light steps, I saw his back stiffen slightly at my presence. I couldn't blame him though.

He turned his head, not his body, and glanced at me coldly. "Human, haven't I warned you once that you are not permitted to come here?" he asked, his voice so cold that it poked needles into my heart.

I continued to walk though until I was just behind him. He had yet to turn to face me. We stood there in silence for a while, the wind blowing a soft melody as the trees rustled. The sun shone gently on us, its rays softened by the drifting clouds. It was only after five minutes of complete silence did he turn his head back and ignored my presence completely.

But for me, that was a huge improvement. At least he wasn't yelling at me to go away. Slowly, carefully, I stepped beside him until I was to the left of him, staring at the grave as well. _Hitoshima_. The kanji written so elegantly on the stone was graceful yet fading after years and years of endurance. Again my eyes softened. How long ago was it since Sesshomaru's mother died? It was slightly chipped but I could tell that it was well looked after. The texture of the stone indicated that it was ancient. My eyes caught the terribly wilted flower just below the gravestone. It was that flower I put on before, the blue one I had originally wanted Rin to have. Why was it still there and did that mean Sesshomaru knew I was here before?

I ignored the questions that bugged me. "How did your okaa-san die?" I asked gently, holding my breath. I hoped that I wasn't pushing my luck.

There was a thick paused and I had the feeling that he wasn't going to answer me. But, he proved me wrong. "My okaa-san died a slightly troubled death." He said calmly although his voice was restricting any and every emotion that tried to take hold. That was so like Sesshomaru. "Ever since my father took in another human and had a child with her, she was… unapproachable." Unfortunately, anger seemed to lightly escape his barrier and made itself known from his voice. Anger wasn't the only one though. Disgust mingled with it, forming something spiteful. "She then caught an illness of sorts, causing her death."

I looked at him sympathetically. I knew there was more to the story than he was saying but I couldn't expect him to tell me everything. That anger and disgust I heard wasn't all that too. Even if it wasn't in his voice or eyes, it was in between the lines. He loved his mother. Why else would he be feeling angry and disgusted? "That child was Inuyasha." I stated, not asked. And, because it wasn't a question, Sesshomaru didn't answer me. I reached out hesitantly and grabbed his empty left sleeve. I was still inwardly shocked that I didn't feel an arm. "I'm sorry." I whispered sadly, looking up at him.

His head then turned and gave me the coldest glare that he had ever given me. And, because I've seen some pretty cold glares coming from him, I instantly let go of the sleeve. "Human, I do not need your pity." He said, a voice with such cold ice that it caused my heart to burn. His eyes were narrowed at me and I could've sworn he had a hint of pink in his them. But, the next time I looked, it wasn't there anymore. "If you want to pry some more information for your own personal amusement, I suggest you give up that course of action for it has dire consequences."

My eyes narrowed slightly. "I didn't do it just because I thought it would be amusing." I said softly. My eyes turned normal as I glanced at the ground. "It's just that, you seem to know much more about me than I do myself." I whispered. "I've realized for quite a while now, ever since you left me, that I knew almost nothing about you."

Again silence took over the both of us as I continued to stare at the ground. I could feel his eyes on me and it made me slightly uncomfortable. Why was his stares so intense? "Tell this Sesshomaru why you have come here." He said emotionlessly. "I find it unlikely that you came to my unneeded company just to talk."

I stiffened. Should I tell him? I really, really didn't know. I believe I knew the answer he would give if I told him and I really didn't want that. I glanced up and gave him a soft smile. "I just wanted to say… arigatou. For yesterday." I said gently. He continued to stare at me with indifference. "What you did, you really didn't want to kill me. You wanted to… help me, didn't you?" my smile softened just a little more. "And… it worked. Arigatou, Sesshomaru."

He continued to stare at me as if I hadn't said anything. I stared into his eyes, wondering my next course of action. But then, his voice went cold again, chipped with venom. "What makes you think that I did it to aid you, human?" he asked. "I had every intention of killing you. Do not mistake that." he warned.

But I saw beneath his words. He was lying. And here I thought that the great Sesshomaru couldn't lie. My smile was still upon my face as I approached him. He didn't move as his eyes were still cold and harsh. But I ignored it. I wound my arms around his body, hugging him close, careful not to scratch my face on his spiked armor. He had went through something bad and I couldn't blame him. Even if I didn't know everything, maybe, just maybe, he'll tell me a little bit more. Because, I truly, truly wanted to know about this demon I was currently attached to.

He stood there, unmoving as I embraced him. Was he even feeling it at all? Was I just making a fool of myself? Probably. But I didn't care much. After all, I knew now that I did care for him… That now… I considered him a friend, other than an ally.

--x--x--x--x--

I stood there rigid as she held me, completely shocked although I did not show it. Why was this human touching me, not flinching away? Gracefully, I lifted my clawed hand and held onto her back. She had yet to flinch away from me. Carefully, I traced her back with the tip of my claws. It would be so easy now, to kill her and move on with life without this nuisance. So very, very easy.

And I knew she knew it too. But even though, she did not pull back. I stopped tracing her back with my claws and let it fall to my side. Why did she… trust me? I haven't done anything to gain such a thing. I've harmed her, drawn blood, threatened her and insulted her. Why was she doing this and did not cower in fear at my presence?

And why… why wasn't I pushing her away? It is unlike me to be asking these questions for I should already know them. But not now. Not with her. She always seemed to be the focus of my confusion and it irked me slightly. "Human." I started, my voice hard. "What do you think you're doing?"

She didn't move. She didn't answer. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, inhaling her scent. It was calm, soothing and content. And, I couldn't bring myself to deny that I liked her scent. I opened my eyes slightly and looked down on her head. She was so small. She barely reached my shoulders. And yet, she was growing to become a woman. She was filling in places and her body was forming into a more slender and curved form. Even her scent had matured from the first time we encountered. I mentally shook the thoughts from my head. There was no time in the present or future to be thinking about her like that.

Raising my hand again, I put it on her shoulder and pushed her away gently. Even if I was slightly reluctant, I didn't want us to be standing here looking like complete idiots. Once she took a step back from me, I lowered my hand to my side and watched with slight amusement as her cheeks began to flush. Even here I could hear her heart as it thumped heavily in her chest. My pervious anger dissipated and I felt my lips begin to twitch.

"I uh, there was um, I didn't mean…" she stuttered, every word that escaped her mouth seemed to be a trigger as her face kept on lighting up.

I stared at her, bored, but covering up the hidden amusement that I held. "Cease your rambling." I told her expressionlessly. "Air should not be wasted. Think before you open your mouth."

She licked her lips and my eyes involuntarily followed it. Her lips looked so soft and welcoming as it glimmered lightly with the new moisture from her tongue. She glanced up shyly and found that I was still staring at her. "I, um… I got to go." She said quickly, walking away as rapidly as she could. She yelped once as she almost tripped over a rock but quickly redeemed herself and hurried out of my sight. I could smell her embarrassment from way off.

The smirk was still upon my face. She really was quite the entertainment piece. I turned back and stared at the gravestone. But, this time, the usual sadness (not that I felt any) wasn't as strong. My smirk lowered as I stared but my thoughts couldn't help but wander towards a certain female. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to have my mother in my head for awhile, I walked off, towards my study. But before I did, I glanced back to the wilted blue flower below the gravestone. It's been there for weeks. And I knew who had put it there. But the odd thing was, it didn't anger me as much as it should have.

Looking up, the sun was slightly to the west, indicating that it was just past afternoon. It would be awhile until the sun sets. To keep my mind occupied so it wouldn't wander, I locked myself in my study and read for the rest of the day.

My eyes darted open. I looked outside my window to find that it was night. Late, from what I could sense. It was dark but my eyes were demonic so it adjusted quickly as it drew in any source of light. I had heard something.

I stood up, not making even the slightest of noises as I exited the castle. I had fallen into a very light sleep, one just between the edge of consciousness. I never really slept because I never really needed to. But something had woken me and it wasn't caused by some natural element.

Hiding my youki and compressing it, I hid myself in the shadows as I traced the sound. It was coming from near my castle. As I walked silently, the echo of the night screamed in my ears. Everything was so quiet. One would think that's how the night is supposed to be. But no. The night was never this quiet.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a shadow shift and I quickly concealed myself before they got a chance to see me. My eyes slightly widened with surprise as I saw Kagome silently walk out the castle and turn her head from side to side. She wasn't wearing a night kimono. It was dark blue with pure white patterns of flowers on the shoulder and sleeves. Her scent was uneasy and jumpy, her eyes looking for anyone who could be watching.

I concealed my aura well so she would not sense me, even with her miko powers. What was this girl up to? Once she was satisfied, she began to walk towards the direction of the forest. I followed her figure with my eyes as she stopped at the forest edge. She had a quiver of arrows strapped to her back, along with a bow that she held tightly in her hands. My eyes narrowed suspiciously. What could she be up to?

With a hesitant step, she walked into the forest, enveloping herself in the darkness. Without a second thought, I chased after her, keeping back slightly as to not risk exposing myself. The fool. Why was she walking into a demon forest in the middle of the night? Surely she wasn't stupid enough to believe that this was a way to escape without having to use the front entrance.

I should've stopped her there and accused her but I was slightly intrigued. Her usually calming scent was terrified and anxious. Worried yet hopeful. Doubting although curious. So I followed her, just to see what she was going to do. She walked deeper and deeper into the forest, stumbling here and there because of her poor eyesight in the dark. I didn't believe she was really this dense. Something was going on.

Suddenly, she stopped and I stopped above her, resting on a thick, high branch. I felt her tense and I peered down, using my demonic eyesight to see. They narrowed with unusual anger when I saw another man already there, waiting for her. I almost dropped down there and revealed myself but I kept my presence secret. Why was Kagome meeting up with this man at the middle of the night? Wait. My golden eyes narrowed with suspicion as I sniffed the air. This man… He had no scent. But now, I did feel a light sense of youki coming off of him. Before I could show myself and destroy the demon, the stranger had already enveloped her in a hug. I was consumed with an unusual rage as I bared my fangs, reading to jump down there and rip him away from her. For some reason, seeing her in that man's arms infuriated me.

But the next thing he said made me stop in my tracks.

"Koi…"

--x--x--x--x--

Bwuhahahahaha! EVIIIL! EVIIIL!! COUGH! Sorry about that. Got caught in the moment. :D Hehehe… After a long while, I have finally updated a CLIFFIE! When was the last time I had one? I think this one was WAY overdue. XD Sorry about the capitols. I feel like doing them at the moment. Haha. So, is this demon/man REALLY Naraku or is he a COMPLETELY different person? You'll find out next time on Memory's Shadow! (Man do I hate it when they do that). lol. But then again… maybe… you won't… snicker…

Anyway, some people didn't even try to guess about the quote last chapter. Sigh. I guess I'll tell you what it means then. But first, here's a little story that was behind the quote: (you don't need to read the story if you don't want to. There's a summary at the end of the story that actually explains it. So, no flames about the story below since I didn't force you to read it. Thank you!)

START OF STORY:

At the beginning of time the sun and the moon had always chased each other. The reason behind this is because they hated each other relentlessly. They were complete opposites and the sun and the moon didn't like that fact. They both gave out light but the sun was angry because it was actually _its _light that the moon was using. The moon had grown to hate the sun because of it saying that it wasn't unique and was just a pathetic excuse of a smaller copy. So, because of their hatred towards one another, they tried to destroy each other, chasing each other without rest. But, since one only shone in the night and the other only shone in the day, it was almost impossible for the two to meet.

But, in that one moment of an eclipse, the sun and the moon finally come together. But, nothing happens. There are no sparks, no heat, no everlasting darkness. Just a moment in time when the two forces can finally reach each other. But when the eclipse is over, you see that neither the moon nor the sun had changed.

This is because the two opposing forces finally saw through their hatred and actually opened their eyes to see the beauty the other gives. They knew then that without the other, the dearly loved earth that they both shone upon would be out of balance and chaotic. So, at the end of the eclipse, they parted ways without any mayhem, just a realization to the truth.

So now, in present time, they chase each other once more. But, it isn't out of spite. The sun and the moon had learned to love each other for the things they gave to their child, the earth. They appreciated what the other had given and wanted nothing more than to be reunited again. But since they were still two completely opposite beings, they never really got to meet each other in their long chase. Until the next eclipse. So the cycle goes over and over again, meeting only once in a few decades to be reunited, then to separate again to give gifts down to the earth. It was an eternal chase. An eternal love born from hate.

END OF STORY!

Well, have you figured it out yet? I'll give you a few more seconds… OKAY! Times up! Didn't the two sound a _little_ bit like Kagome and Sesshomaru? Like the sun calling the moon pathetic and the moon hating the sun because it thinks its all that. Didn't it? If it didn't, well, oh well. (-.-)

Anyway, the quote was about Sesshomaru and Kagome and how they were two completely different beings. One is a human, the other a demon. One warm and loving, one cold and distant. But it's still possible for them to be together, see each other's strengths and weaknesses and back each other up (like the sun lighting up the day when the moon can't and the moon shining up the night when the sun can't). Sooo… even the most opposite things could unite together and form something magical. Keep your minds open, people!

See the picture? Lol. Well, that was slightly pathetic of me to put in… I don't even know why I did that story. Oh well. Just make sure that you know that it's just a story! I don't think it happened in mythology or legends or something like that, okay? I guess you can call it a fanfiction moon and sun story. Lol.

All right, back to the matter of hand. Sorry if the above bothered you guys a little bit! I just thought I'd put something extra for you guys. ;)

Thanks to:

candycorn87, Dominik Journot, Kanae14, kittyb78, mangadreams, Kagome2691, FluffyandKagome, AnimeFreakGirl777, Callie-yue, courtneykogalove, Rawr-DarkMiko911, AngelofMist, Lady Skorpio, Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil, AwesomeHachi, iRiD3SSA, meixing, Raina Darlig, llbreknit, lunarcat12, kandy123654, Finchette, Kaili Hitame, Sayakagome292, Zarrini and to those who I have forgotten. If so then sorry!

**Various Review Replies:**

**Kanae14 – Lol. I've put up the chapter already! Check that out! Lol. :P Sorry, just wanted to say that. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! And the time will come when all with be revealed (also called the climax lol). Just wait. Good things come to those who wait, right? :D**

**AnimeFreakGirl777 – I haven't read any of the fics yet but I'm getting to it! Besides, the idea already sounds good to me. I mean, it'll be different from all those Nar/Sak, Sasu/Saku and Rock/Saku pairings. It should be good since it'll be unpredictable. I'll go read the fics. :) And I'll read Twisted Hearts and I'll tell you what I think about it. And of course I like SK! I mean, if I didn't, why would I be writing this? (o.0) I love AU fics. XD Thanks for recommending!**

**Callie-yue – Whoa. You went through a lot. I KNEW you wouldn't just abandon it without good reason! :D Glad to have you back! Lol. Thanks for reviewing! And see you there in the rpg, Tracey!**

**Rawr-DarkMiko911 –WOW! Sesshomaru's mum is still alive?? I didn't know that. (o.0) I bet they mentioned her far off in the manga, didn't they? Oh well. I haven't even gotten passed Kikyo's real death yet! Sigh. I just find it annoying on the internet where you always have to click next, next, next… Anyway, thanks for telling me! :)**

**AngelofMist – Yeah, totally agree with you. And I guess breaking the lock would be a bad thing. UNLESS! You break the lock and replace it with another lock that you actually have the key for. Lol. And what does c'est la vie mean? BAD ME!! You're supposed to know french! You've got a test coming up (slap slap)… Sorry. Stressing out because I just remembered. :I I should really study… lol. Anyway, what do you mean by what thing taking over you? Lol. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Lady Skorpio – Lol. It's okay. Just make sure to ask my any more questions you have so I could answer them for ya! :D And I update at least once a week, I hope. At least, it feels like that in my internal clock. I hardly remember the days when I update. (-.-) But yeah, if I don't update in a month without a notice, I'm probably dead… I just hope sincerely that doesn't happen any time soon! Lol. Thanks a lot for continuing to read!**

**AwesomeHachi – YES! He it cute! Lol. Most people won't say that about Sesshy… (o.0) Weird eh? Rofl. Anyway, thanks for the feedback! I don't know why it reminded you of Aladdin though. It just reminded me of this movie involving vikings. (o.o) lol. And yep, Sekiko and Aaya are sisters and Aaya's the older one! Congrats! :) And thanks for trying for the quote. You were the only one who guessed. :I So, as a reward, I give you this free imaginary cookie! Lol. Enjoy! :D Also, yeah, not many people mention Jaken but I think he's a fairly important character… in the humour category. Lol. :) It's just so fun to make him squirm! And I didn't see that episode of the anime. I just read that Kagome had no idea what Jaken was in other fanfics. Lol. But, I do remember reading this quote from an episode summary or something: 'Kagome – Jaken, you tiny bastard!'. That was hilarious! XD Anyway, thanks for reviewing! And you never know if it'll be Naraku action or not. That's the entire point of the cliffie! Muhahahaha!! Facial expression: (O.0)(Random person: I think you should get the pills…)**

**iRiD3SSA – Darn straight! Lol. :D … I forgot what I was going to say… (-.-) Oh yeah! Lol. Sorry! Anyway, yep, you were right, kinda. They'll be some action next chapter. But what you don't know is that if the guy is Naraku or not. Can ya guess?? Lol. Also I thought it was slow as well. I also thought this chapter was slow but meh. Things would speed up now since something actually HAPPENING if you know what I mean. Lol. And don't worry! Penguin will NOT die! That's MY cow and I won't have any harm befall on it! Even if I have to kill Sesshy to protect him. (O--0) Twitch… Sorry. Got a little carried away there. lol. Anyway, thanks for revieing! (0.O) Continues to twitch…**

**Raina Darlig – Sorry! She couldn't hear you. Yell louder next time ;) But trust me, things will get a little bit more exciting from now on. :D**

**llbreknit – Da? Who? What? Huh? (O.O) Oh right, I just remembered I'm doing a reply. Lol. I forgot a second there. I was like, 'Why am I in front of a laptop?!' Lol. Okay, craziness over. (I hope) And you're right, no more Sesshy trying to kill Kagome! And what? Sesshy got told? No way! Lol. … But seriously… who told Sesshy off? I can't remember…. (-.-) Uh-oh… that can't be good…**

**kandy123654 – Say what?? You're confusing meeee!! (T.T) I'm NOT your mum! :P And you will NOT kidnap any of my candy! … Wait. You do realize I have no idea what you or what I am saying, do you?? (o.0) Who are you going to steal away? STEAL ALL OF WHAT AWAY?! (PS: Thanks for reviewing! :D) Still don't know about the Itachi/Sakura pairing though. Got to go read fanifcs! (flies with an iron cap away… wait, iron?? THUMP!)**

**Finchette – What's a wajas?? (o.0) Is that a website (duh) Huh? Who said that?? (…) It's gone. Phew. (-.-'') Scary. Thanks for telling me what it meant, well the ILY part anyway. Need to ask people what the S stands for. Lol. Thanks for reviewing and tell me what wajas means! (a website) AH! Voices are in my head!!**

**Kaili Hitame – Hey! And Sesshy didn't really try to kill Kags. Just help her in his own demented way. I lost quite a few readers at the chappie. (o.0) Ah well, can't win em all right? Lol. Anyway, you're not an IK fan? Doesn't really matter! :) And what's KK? Is it Koga and Kagome? I never really read about fanfics with them but lately I have been wondering… I'll go check it out! Lol. And don't worry, Sesshy won't try to kill Kags any more. But who are you talking about with the killer intentions? (o.o)**

And that's it folks (sorry for the slightly crazed replies people (O.o) I feel funny at the moment…)! Thanks again to those people who reviewed. I'd appreciate it very much if you review again this chapter. Anyway, I'll see you guys soon! I won't keep you hanging for TOO long (shifts eyes). lol. Okay then, see you!

PS: This has got to be the longest author's notice I've ever done (o.0)


	19. To Visit

Memory's Shadow

Memory's Shadow

To Visit

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to the people who reviewed last chapter and sorry if I took to long for some people to update! :) Anyway, someone asked me about the blue flower on the grave. Well, remember back in chapter 8 where Kagome first stumbled upon Hitoshima's grave? Well, that's where the blue flower came from! :D Kagome had picked it and had originally wanted to give it to Rin but when she saw the grave, she put it there instead. Now, no one has put any more flowers on it so that one, wilted flower has been there for weeks. :P If you still don't remember, you can either ignore it or just read chapter 8 again. Your choice.

Oh, and we've reached 400 reviews people! Thank you guys so much! :3 Also, I'm mentioning a reader by the name of Kiki33 because she requested it. If you want to know why, go down to the end author's notice. Anyway, enough of this blabbering. I present to you, chapter 19!

PS: Do not own Inuyasha because if I did I'd have my own laptop (T.T)

Dialogue:

Miko - Priestess

Taiyoukai - A higher form of demon

Youki - Demonic powers

Koi - Love

Onamae wa? - What's your name?

Akumu - Nightmare

Mitsukai - Angel

Gomen (nasai) - Sorry

Hanyou - Half-breed

O hayo (gozaimasu) - Good morning

Nani - What

Kitsune - Fox

Inu - Dog

Onegai - Please

--x--x--x--x--x--

_'The sound of a bell chimes in different tunes._

_A light ring represents innocence and purity._

_A loud yet joyous ring represents something happy and warm._

_But with a low, deep ring, it represents oncoming danger and negativity.'_

--x--x--x--x--x--

_"Listen, fool--! She's just a shard detector, that's all!"_

_"Oh! That's right! --'s interested in something __**else!**__"_

I had another dream. I was falling but this time, it wasn't as intense. There was blackness all around me. My eyes saw nothing but the never-ending void of the dark. And, as I fell, I felt as if I was unconscious, although I knew what was going around me. I felt between the border of unconsciousness even though I was alert. Did that make sense at all?

So, without anything stopping me, I continued my way down into the dark pits, perhaps hitting the bottom, perhaps not. Why am I saying perhaps? Darn Sesshomaru…

And then, something inside me began to warm as I continued to descend. And, it felt so familiar. So warm. I know I've felt this warmth before. In that _other_ dream. So, I turned my head, staring down to my destination. But all I saw was a bright, pink light, just as before. I squinted my eyes as I fell. It seemed as if I was getting closer but only barely. It was just a small speck at the moment. And, as I fell deeper and deeper into myself, I saw something move within the light and it made my heart leap with a welcoming warmth.

It was a pretty disappointing when my eyes suddenly snapped open and all I saw was the darkness of my room.

My mind panicking, I jumped out of bed and opened the slide doors. I gazed up at the sky, darker than usual. It must be late then. Then, I remembered about that man I saw in the village. He said to meet him at midnight, right in the forest. But, was I really that stupid to go?

I shook my head. I won't go. I could get killed for all I knew. So, I closed the doors again, disabling the icy wind to pierce through my thin night kimono. I went back to bed, snuggling in the blanket for warmth, and tried to sleep once more. And yet, sleep eluded me as I lay there, my eyes reluctantly open and my head constantly wandering. How bad could it be if I actually went?

I sat up, contemplating. Sesshomaru wouldn't be too happy if I went. But then again, when is he ever happy? It wouldn't be safe either, with all the demons running through that forest. But, I'll have my bow and arrows with me, just in case. I've been practicing. Well, not really. Kind of. No.

But still, I'm sure I'll learn it much faster in action. Right? And, if that man, the one I met in the village, was also a demon (which I was pretty sure he is) I'd just purify him. I'm a miko. I should be able to do this without having an all day and night bodyguard. Besides, I won't take long. Not at all. Yeah.

Swiftly, I got up and changed into a proper kimono. It was dark blue in colour with white patterns of flowers on the shoulders and sleeves. I couldn't wear anything too bright, lest it attracts any unwanted attention. And besides, I liked this kimono. Because it was dark, I slightly tumbled over my futon and had some difficulties slipping on the clothing. But, I tried my best not to squeal out. If I did, a certain someone might hear me and come barging in, asking questions or just staring. Shiver.

I strapped the quiver of arrows to my back securely, holding the bow in my hands. It shook slightly, evidence that I was not calm and sure about this. What if I was wrong? What if someone tried to kill me out there? And what if Sesshomaru ever caught me going towards a demon infested forest? I tried not to think of the consequences. Despite my usual defiant demeanor against him, he still slightly scares me at times.

Just beside the door of my room were my sandal shoes. Without putting them on, I carried it in one hand and walked out. If I wore them now, it'll make a much larger noise. So, I tiptoed towards the doors that lead outside the castle. I was nervous like an unsure singer in front of judges. And, I was jumpy too. Sweat rolled slowly down my forehead and I used the sleeves to wipe them away.

Suddenly, I fell forward, unable to contain the small squeal that escaped. I had tripped over my own feet. What kind of person trips over there own feet when they're trying to be inconspicuous? Slapping a hand over my mouth, I paused, my heart racing a mile a minute. I was met with a silence I never knew this castle possessed. The dark hallways were eerie and I found myself slightly scared that ghosts may come out. But then, there's no such thing as ghosts, right? I found that unlikely since I was already living with demons.

Straightening myself, I walked carefully towards the doors, trying not to trip over again. I slipped the sandals on as I opened the paper doors and went out, closing them behind me. I looked side to side, up and down (why down? I have no idea) to see if anyone was watching me. I really, really hoped that my squeal in there wasn't heard by the taiyoukai of the west.

Seeing and sensing no demonic auras, I briskly made my way towards the forest edge, my eyes darting to every tree. My instincts were telling me to go back, to forget about this and to sleep. But, I stubbornly moved forward, unable to shake the feeling of someone watching me. I shook my head mentally. I couldn't sense anyone. If it was Sesshomaru, I would've sensed him. Heck, his youki could be sensed from a mile away!

I hesitated as I reached the edge, the bow tightly in my grasp. It was dark between the trees and I was quite intimidated. But, this was a chance for me to finally find out who I was. I couldn't just let that pass by. With a determined nod, I marched straight in there without a second thought. Once I got in was another matter.

I was enveloped in darkness, the moon above the world giving me little help. I stumbled constantly over thick roots and drooping branches had swept over my face. The vines were all around me but I continued forward nervously. How far did I need to go?

After a couple of moments, I finally saw him. Well, not the same man I saw before at least. It was another man. I didn't sense any youki coming off of him. Once his eyes locked onto mine, I immediately stood my ground and stared back, my eyes wide with awe.

His eyes were a beautiful dark violet; they seemed the glitter in the moonlight. His short, thick brown hair fell straight from his head. He was wearing a brown kimono, different shades of a darker brown in some places. His face was kind, handsome, and he wasn't pale. His skin was slightly tanned and his body looked built under the clothing he wore. I was transfixed.

Suddenly, he grinned a relieved smile and walked over to me, enveloping me into a tight hug (careful not to embrace my arrows). I was too surprised and dumbstruck to move. His hold was so firm, so tight. But I didn't even know him. Or is it: I don't even remember him? I had no idea. In his hold though, I was highly uncomfortable. I was about to pull away roughly but he pulled away first, his hands on my shoulders.

His smile was still in place as we stared at one another. His eyes shone with a happiness I didn't know I could bring. And I just stood there, staring back at him as if he was a stranger. Well, he technically was. I was about to ask who he was but he said something that made my heart almost explode.

"Koi…" he muttered, his voice soothing and gentle. His eyes gazed on me in a… loving… way?

I stared at him stupidly, my heart thumping wildly in my chest. Koi? What did he mean by that? I pushed away from him, suddenly snapping back to my senses. I gripped my bow tighter, my muscles tensing to draw an arrow at any given second. My eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Who are you?" I asked as sternly as I could. But, here in the night with a man who looked much stronger than me, it didn't work as well as I had hoped.

He stared at me, his dark violet eyes now saddening. But his smile was still in place, although it was sad. "My older brother was right." He whispered, reaching out to me slowly. I only backed away even more. I didn't want a complete stranger to touch me. "You were a victim of the witch's curse." He murmured, his eyes saddening even more.

Witch? Brother? Again my eyes narrowed. If he was the other man's brother, then he must be a demon as well. He hides it so well though. And a witch? A witch had done this to me? "Onamae wa?" I asked hesitantly. I shouldn't trust his words. Not yet.

Again his features saddened. "Akumu." He answered softly. "Don't you feel it? Didn't you feel anything when I embraced you, Mitsukai?" he asked, hopeful yet sounding as if dreading the answer.

I stared at him, not knowing how to answer. I was shocked, yes. Surprised, heck yes. But did I feel any warmth or love? Nope. Akumu… That was such an appealing name, I thought sarcastically. And Mitsukai? Who the heck was that? "Who's Mitsukai?" I asked suspiciously. I had a hint though. After all, he was looking directly at me when he said it. Plus, he _was_ referring to me. Now, I felt as if I asked a stupid question.

He stepped towards me and this time I stood my ground. "I know that demon has implanted lies into your mind." He said, his soft tone being replaced by a harsh one. He took another step. "My brother told me. He saw you with one of that blasted demon's servants. Believe me when I say that you cannot trust a full demon, lest of all the _demon lord._" He spat in disgust. He took another step and grasped my free hand before I knew it. I could feel it now, the youki that pumped in his veins. And, I grew scared of him.

"L-Let me go." I told him, trying to take my wrist back. But the handsome demon in disguise did not relent. "Let go!" I screamed, trying to summon my miko powers. And I did, even if it was slightly, He withdrew with a small hiss and stared at me with a hurt I thought could not be played.

"The lies run deep into you, haven't they?" he asked. I could literally feel the sadness in his voice as he cradled his slightly burnt wrist. I was beginning to regret my actions. "You've never done this before. Never." He whispered. "Perhaps… Perhaps I will not get my Mitsukai back. Maybe brother was wrong. You don't seem to be her." he told me straight in the eye.

I felt as if I wanted to scream. First, it was Kagome. Then, it was Kikyo. Now, it's this Mitsukai girl? Why can't I just receive an actual _fact_ for once and not mere guesses? "Gomen nasai." I said, unconsciously tucking a stray hair behind my ear.

His eyes followed my movement as he suddenly rushed forward, grasping my wrist again. I pulled back, now suddenly afraid like heck. "That's what you used to do." He told me lowly, his half-demonic eyes searching my eyes. I knew what he was now. At least, I thought so.

"Hanyou?" I asked quietly, still trying to gain some distance between us. I didn't want to be close to him. I wasn't comfortable with him around. When he touched me, I thought he was going to impale another claw through my stomach. Not a nice feeling.

He nodded once after a split moment's hesitation. "Maybe there's still a chance." He told me. His dark eyes pierced into mine and I felt myself losing it. There was something about him. Something that practically screamed danger. His eyes… I felt something enter me. "Maybe you _are_ the girl I've been searching for so long now." he murmured, his face inching closer to mine, his transfixing eyes still on me.

It was then that he leapt back and a rush of wind came to my side. I turned to see the last person I wanted to see (yet was greatly relieved) standing by my side and (seeming) to glare daggers at Akumu. He had already leapt before Sesshomaru's poison talons had impaled him. My eyes flickered back and forth between the (part) demons, Sesshomaru glaring while Akumu just stared calmly.

"What are you?" Sesshomaru asked icily, even colder as it spiked through the cool midnight air. I stared at him through the corner of my eye. Since he was now beside me, I felt safer. A lot safer. But it was because he was right there, right now, did I feel uncomfortable with the entire situation. I had just been caught and I knew Sesshomaru wasn't happy with my actions. I could just feel it.

"Why would you care, demon?" Akumu asked as his eyes narrowed slightly. "How pathetic are you? Filling a young woman with lies. I thought it was beneath the taiyoukai to lie. Especially with a human female." He said, almost as icily as Sesshomaru. _Almost. _No one could out-icy the demon beside me.

Said icicle glared although his face remained calm. "You are beneath me and therefore, the actions I choose to do shall not be explained. Even if the accusations you now wrongly throw are false, this Sesshomaru will not be bothered into correct you. Just know that I am higher than you and I deserve your utmost respect." His eyes narrowed once more. "Now, tell me, what are you? You have no scent and yet, you emit a faint line of youki."

A small grin appeared on Akumu's face. "Despite your words, Sesshomaru-_sama_," he said mockingly. "Why would I bother to tell you of my origin? Perhaps a time will come when I give you an answer but now is not it. Nor do I see it in the near future." His grin widened. "Gomen, Sesshomaru-_sama_. I'm afraid you won't get anything from me."

This Akumu is a totally different person than the Akumu that I had first encountered. "Who sent you?" Sesshomaru demanded a little bit impatiently. I could sense his youki flaring around us, a sign of his growing anger.

"No one did." Akumu answered plainly.

Sesshomaru lifted his claw, showing off his long, sharp talons. Without another thought (from me), he charged and went straight for him. My eyes widened with surprise. Sesshomaru was going to kill him? Why? "What the heck are you doing?" I shouted effortlessly.

But my voice was ignored as Sesshomaru attacked and Akumu dodged. But, the way he dodged, it was as if he was a shadow or a ghost of some kind. His movements were fluent, almost as fluent as Sesshomaru's himself. Note again that I said _almost._ Akumu dodged yet another one of Sesshomaru's attacks and he ended up melting the base of an ancient tree as it began to collapse. And collapse on me.

I had barely enough time to scream as Sesshomaru lifted me off the ground and out of harm's way in less than an instant. My heart pounded as he soared to another area, the cool wind snapping softly at my face. Once he set me down on my feet, we both looked back to see Akumu standing on the melting tree, his expression void. But then, a sinister smirk appeared on his lips as he poked his tongue out slightly. "I applaud your effort, Sesshomaru." He said, his voice now lower and much darker sounding. "I did not think that you were able to see through me." And, just like that, he was gone. Disappearing into the shadows.

--x--x--x--x--

"Sesshomaru?" her soft, meek voice called from behind me.

I turned and, for a moment, I knew she had seen the pink tint in my eyes but it quickly vanished. But still, my eyes narrowed dangerously at her as she fidgeted under my gaze. "Explain yourself." I demanded simply.

She gulped, looking at the ground and certainly not making eye contact. "Well, when we went to the village today, or yesterday, I met this man over there who said he knew who I was." she answered quietly. "And he told me to meet him tonight, in the forest. But, it wasn't him that I saw. The person I saw, Akumu, said that the other man was his older brother."

A thick silence engulfed us, my eyes glaring at her intensely as she continued to have her head bowed like one guilty. "You should have not gone without my consent." I stated coldly. "It was an utterly pointless and a reckless thing to do. I had thought you harboured more brains than any other ordinary human."

She flinched but did not deny it, keeping quiet. "If I had not shown up like this Sesshomaru had, you could've ended up dead." My eyes narrowed once more. "Why must you continue to search for your identity? You have one, accept it. Illusions may be formed by anyone. Do not make such ridiculous assumptions when the answer has been laid out clearly in front of you."

"But he said something about my name being Mitsukai." She said, looking up to meet my eyes hesitantly. "Isn't that a possibility? That I could really be that girl instead of Kagome?"

I resisted the urge to sigh. This young woman was stubborn and has a skull almost as thick as my brother's. "A trick." I said simply. "He had no scent and yet, he had a faint demonic aura coming off of him. It could just have been an illusion with someone else controlling it with their youki." I had an idea who that was. Naraku. But, why was he trying to get the girl? Now at all times?

She looked down again. "But when he touched me, he seemed so real. No illusion can do that. If it's just an illusion, it cannot be felt." She said, her head still bowed.

A barely audible sigh escaped my lips. "Follow me." I demanded. She looked up but I was already walking away from her. I heard her footsteps follow me as I walked towards the fallen tree. There were a few dead vines lying lifelessly on the ground. I knelt down and picked one up, standing straight again and facing her. "This scentless plant was the one that had embraced you, touched you." I told her. Even if it wasn't technically a man, another touching her in such a way made me frown. "Your scent is all over it even though you haven't touched it. When the illusion and I 'fought', I noticed that it never went far from this tree." I let poison seep out from my claws and the vine immediately dissolved.

I stared at her and noticed that she tried hard to fight back tears, staring at the melting plant with disbelief. "I…" she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I can't believe I've been tricked like that." her voice grew as anger began to seep out. She looked up at me, her eyes narrowed yet moist. "Who would try and trick me like that? What have I ever done to make someone want to target me?" she asked with a small fire in her eyes.

I disregarded her calmly. "Some time ago, I mentioned to you that you and others are hunting a hanyou named Naraku. It seems as if he also finds you a threat and is working on destroying you." I inwardly frowned. What was that vile creature scheming? At the moment, the path of his actions are unpredictable. "Either that." I continued. "Or he has use for you yet." For what, I didn't have the slightest clue.

She rolled her eyes. "I can't believe it." she murmured. "So, you're saying that this Naraku guy was the one who sent that stupid illusion at me?" without waiting for an answer, she continued. "Why the heck are we even involved with that psycho? From the way you're talking, I'm pretty sure that he's a really troublesome guy." she mused.

Odd how her mood changed so quickly. I decided not to comment on her latest statement and looked up at the dark, starless sky. "Come. There is still a large amount of time for you to rest up and restore your energy." I said, looking back down to stare at her. My eyes slightly narrowed as a challenge. "And I trust that you will not pull this stunt again?" he asked in a monotone. "I do not take treachery lightly."

The miko nodded and looked at me sheepishly. "Gomen again, Sesshomaru." She apologized needlessly. "I swear I won't do anything without you knowing. Swear." She said sarcastically. She must have seen the impatience in my eyes since she smiled sincerely. "Okay. I promise." She said softly, her voice drifting with the cool night wind.

I nodded once and we started our way back towards my castle, myself in front. There were many demons lurking in the shadows but I had spread my youki around, to warn them if they so much as showed themselves to me, they'll melt beneath my claws.

But, one demon stood out in particular. There was a soft hum of buzzing, faintly behind us. And it was then that my suspicions were confirmed.

--x--x--x--x--

_"That 'Servant of Buddha' stole my __**bike!**__"_

_"… Is that all that bothers you?! You were almost kidnapped yourself!"_

That night, when I fell asleep, it was as if I was instantly thrown into an ongoing nightmare. I tossed and I turned, sweat rolling down my cheeks and dampening the night kimono I wore. I was still falling but this time, it was different. There was no warmth, no light. Just an endless darkness with these two violet eyes staring at me. And, I couldn't help but feel their sick smile as they watched me wither under the pressure of the dream. I felt as if I was alone again. That no one would save me. The light that I always saw was nothing but a distant memory in this nightmare. The soothing pink light was no longer found. Instead, it was replaced by these two eyes that continued to stare down at me with a sickening glee.

"Kagome… Kagome… Kagome…!"

I was slowly coming into my senses but my mind was still unclear. "Kagome, wake up!" it was a familiar voice. Feminine. Reluctantly, I opened my eyes, forgetting the nightmare entirely. Takkako's face came into focus and I smiled sleepily at her. She smiled back. "O hayo gozaimasu, Kagome." she said. "You seem very tired this morning. Had a rough night?"

Oh, and boy did I, I replied mentally. But I just continued to smile wearily and sat up, rubbing the crust out of my eyes and yawning loudly. I covered my hand over my mouth though, just to be polite. "O hayo, Takkako-san." I said once I finished my gigantic yawn and at the same time ignoring her question.

She didn't notice. "Come up, Kagome. Today's a really good day. You should come and have some breakfast." She stood up and walked out the door, leaving me there in my sleepy mess.

I groaned as I looked out the sliding doors, the sunlight shining through and burning my eyes. I had hardly any sleep last night. When Sesshomaru had dropped me off in my room, I kept thinking about Naraku and his stupid little trap. I can't believe I almost fell for it too. That man/demon I saw in the village must have been him. That creepy laugh sent a chill up my spine. I realized I was sort of stupid to go alone without telling anyone. Well, lesson learned. I won't be doing it any time soon. Besides, I promised Sesshomaru and… I wanted to show him that he could trust me. I don't ever break my promises.

Suddenly, there was a slight thumping in my head. It was like those constant, random headaches that I had a few weeks ago. They hadn't been coming lately so why would they come back now?

_"--… Just tell me one more thing."_

_"Yeah…?"_

_"Can I stay by your side?"_

_"You… want to stay?"_

_"… Yes."_

The throbbing stopped and I stood there for a moment, frowning. It was those voices again. I had given up the notion that I was crazy long ago. I've heard those words in another headache before but… They still weren't any clearer. I couldn't make out the words. They were just buzzing sounds, incoherent and un-understandable. It was no different now.

Shrugging and passing it as a phase (or perhaps I really _was_ crazy and just denying it. That's what crazy people did, right?), I quickly changed into appropriate clothing and folded my futon, putting it neatly in a corner. Once I was presentable to the public eye, I marched outside my room, intent on finding breakfast. My stomach was grumbling as if saying: 'Grrrgruuuugrrr'. Wait. It _was_ saying that. Never mind.

"Kagome-chan!" a childish voice greeted once I entered the eating area. Rin grinned up at me and we ate breakfast together. That's how my morning went. I played with Rin after breakfast until it was afternoon and I felt tired. I told Rin that I'll come play with her later and just wanted a rest. Ah-Un still didn't like me.

I strolled through the castle grounds, passing the stream along the way. As I walked, my thoughts wandered. Where was Penguin at the moment? Did she miss me? Was she eaten yet? I certainly hoped not. And I really hope that Sesshomaru hasn't killed her for eating the vegetables. Maybe Penguin was hungry and didn't know where else to turn. Poor girl…

Suddenly, Sesshomaru appeared before me, scaring the living daylights out of me. Screaming, I leapt back twenty feet away from him, eyes wide like saucers as I stared. "Why the heck do you just have to appear like that?" I screamed at him, my face heating up. "Why don't you just act normal for once and approach someone slowly so they know you're coming? Or, tap them on the shoulder instead of appearing right in their faces as if you've materialized from air!" I yelled, frustrated beyond reason. Stupid Sesshomaru.

He looked at me calmly and his eyes held no amusement or humour. They were serious eyes. I inwardly cringed. Great. Now what have I done? "You're companions are coming." He stated simply.

My eyes widened even more. Companions? I didn't need to ask who they were. Memories of my time spent with them flashed before my eyes and they began to water. What did they want now? To kill me? No. Inuyasha had let me go. Sango and Miroku just turned their heads away. And Shippo… he didn't even want me to leave. Regret came with that last thought. How was Shippo doing now?

"Why?" I managed to croak out, my voice suddenly rough as my throat was dry. "When?" I asked, slightly worried and frightened. Before, Inuyasha said he'd kill me if he ever saw me again. Heck, he practically stated he'd kill me if I ever said I was Kagome. Now, I've disobeyed him. Did he know that? I didn't think so but I couldn't help feel the knot that was slowly growing in my stomach at the mention of seeing them again.

Sesshomaru regarded me in that calculating gaze of his. "From the wind and the scents, they will arrive in half an hour." He said simply, turning to the gates. "Would you like to meet them at the front gates?" he asked calmly as if talking about everyday things.

I glared at the back of his head. Why was he doing this? Didn't he realize that it hurts me when I think of them, let alone see them again after all this? Was he really that insensitive? "Why do you have to be such a--"

"Because, if you deny it, I will send them away." He interrupted, probably anticipating my reaction. I closed my mouth and stared at him.

"N-Nani?" I asked skeptically. Sesshomaru would really do that for me? "So, if I say I don't want to see them, you won't invite them in?" I asked, just to make sure. No way. Was Sesshomaru really saying this?

He nodded once. It was so small that I barely even saw it. "They won't even get a chance to view the castle." He said emotionlessly. "So, what is your decision miko?" he asked, his back still turned to me.

I stared at him as if he was the most foreign thing I've ever seen. He wasn't… Was he? Sesshomaru _never_ did favors for _anyone_. Period. And when was he so considerate? My eyes narrowed suspiciously in my mind. I wanted to walk over there and make him face me, saying: 'Who are you and what have you done with Sesshomaru, you extra terrestrial freak?'. Then, the alien would just say: 'Gone! Me and my crew ate him for dinner!'. And I'll reply with: '… That's great! Did you save the liver for me?'.

Okay, that isn't true. I just realized that it was off-topic anyway. So… back to the present and sanity. But seriously, this was _Sesshomaru_. Why would he be doing a human like me a favor? My eyes softened as I stared at the back of his head. I had one conclusion: Last night made him sick because it was too cold. Now, he can't think straight.

"Seriously? Would you do that?" I asked hesitantly. His shoulders stiffened and I knew that was a sign that he was getting impatient and would most likely take back what he had offered. I put my hands up in defence. "Okay, okay." I said softly, gazing down. "… If they want, you can let them in." I answered quietly. "Hear what they have to say before sending them off. Is that okay with you?" I asked, looking back up.

He glanced back and his golden eyes locked into mine. He nodded stiffly. "Then we shall head to the gates and greet them there." he said coldly. "I do not want them to entire my home without stating what they want first-hand." And with that, he began to walk to the entrance of his castle.

As I followed him, I realized that this was really happening and this really was a big deal. I mean, Sesshomaru hated Inuyasha right? Then, why was he going to let them in just because I said so? I peeked a glance at him as we walked together silently. I looked back down when I found that I was staring, my cheeks slightly pink. No way… He could never like me… Right? Right! I mean, I was just a pitiful human in his eyes that can't accomplish anything without another. The thought made my blood boil. Heck, he wasn't even fond with me! He said it himself, he only tolerated me. The thought saddened me slightly. But only slightly.

We stood at the entrance and waited. I was just beside Sesshomaru, wanting to face them without hiding. Sesshomaru only did this because it was the noble thing to do, nothing more. He was a very honourable person and doing anything else would be deceiving me. That was the reasoning behind all this. It wasn't because he liked me as a friend.

We waited for what seemed like hours in silence. I took note of the cloudless sky above us and the moderate temperature that filled the air. Beyond the horizon, I saw rain clouds. I shouldn't be surprised since it was still raining season.

I stared beyond the path wear Aaya and myself walked upon when going to the village. That was the only path that led here so I was positive that the group would come through this way. I stared but saw no one.

And then, they came into view. There was a large cat with them that I didn't recognize but my interest wasn't on that demon. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha were all running towards me on foot, trying to reach me. Shippo was on that large cat, smiling at the sight of me. But my courage left as Inuyasha neared and my eyes connected with his, even at the still-far distance. I stepped back and hid partially behind Sesshomaru, as if he was a shield. I was slightly scared of Inuyasha now. He may have broken a rib or two and created bruises but that wasn't what I feared of him. I feared him hurting me inside again, just like on that day. What he said, I felt as if my heart was breaking in two.

Once they were finally near, they stopped and stared at me, Sango and Miroku huffing, Inuyasha just standing there calmly and Shippo, hopping off of the giant cat and running towards me with breakneck speed. "Kagome!" he cried, tears just visible in his young emerald eyes.

I stepped forward slightly, wanting to hug him. Sesshomaru glanced at me and I nodded, telling him it was okay. He let Shippo leap into my welcoming arms as we hugged fiercely. Tears were now spilling from my eyes. "Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai." I chanted over and over as I hugged the kitsune protectively. My voice was laced with regret and relief. "Oh Shippo-chan, I'm so sorry I left you like that." I apologized.

He only held onto me tighter, telling me silently that he had forgiven me once again. My heart warmed greatly, freed from the doubts I had with my relationship with this cub. I don't know why but I felt as if… as if I loved him as a son. And, I believe I did.

I looked up once to see that Inuyasha was advancing me. The way he looked at me, I didn't like it. He looked so sad and regretful. I moved back behind Sesshomaru, still scared that he might hurt me again. Sesshomaru was the only one of the two brothers that hasn't really hurt me. So, at the moment, I trusted him more. Heck, if someone asked me whom I trusted most in the world, my answer would immediately be 'Sesshomaru'. He was the one who helped me most after all. My actions caused Inuyasha to stop, the most unbearable hurt expression upon his face. I felt my heart swell.

Shippo stopped crying and looked back and forth between me and Inuyasha. His cute eyes narrowed slightly at Inuyasha. I wondered why.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha breathed, trying to coax me from behind Sesshomaru.

Said taiyoukai only moved so his body cut me off from view. "What is your purpose here, brother?" he asked icily. "I see nothing of yours that I have possession of. Perhaps you're gathering information about the whereabouts of Naraku and were fruitless?" he asked casually but his voice had a venomous edge.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at his half-brother. I briefly noticed that the cat had shrunk. I was puzzled about that. What? "I want Kagome back." He growled, his fangs bared.

"Last time I checked, dear brother, you cast the miko into the forest, threatening spilt blood by your hands." Sesshomaru answered calmly.

The inu-hanyou growled lowly and rested his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. "How the hell would you know?" he snarled. "Just give Kagome back or else I'll swipe your neck clean!"

I frowned, anger bubbling inside of me. I stepped from behind Sesshomaru and glared at him, full of hatred. Wait. Hate was too strong a word. Probably disdain then. "You told me I was not Kagome. Why are you changing your mind now?" I practically screamed. Saying that tore me inwardly but I kept the pieces together. I had to. Now, I realized I had something to live for, even if I didn't remember who I was. I have Rin to consider, along with Shippo now. As long as they're still with me and alive, I'll continue taking care of them. They're the main reason why I continue breathing.

Inuyasha looked down, his doggy ears drooping. I felt as if I've seen that pose before. Sango stepped up. "Onegai, Kagome-chan, let us explain," she pleaded, her tone soft and reassuring. "Something happened when you… left. And now, we know our mistake." Her eyes were pleading, filling with tears. "We're so sorry, Kagome. Onegai, forgive us,"

Miroku also stepped up, sorrow and regret in his eyes. "We made a mistake. The body we saw… It wasn't real. Onegai, Kagome-sama, let us explain things. Gomen for all the horrible things we've done to you. We truly are not the truest of friends." His voice was laced with sadness and regret along with self-anger. I hated that tone.

The hanyou only looked away although I saw a raging battle in his eyes. When he turned back, he stared at me. "Kagome… Just let us explain." He whispered almost pleadingly. For some reason, seeing him like that broke me. I wanted to wipe that expression off his face and slap a smile on there. A genuine smile. And I had a feeling that it was rare. But, I knew deep down that Sesshomaru's smiles were much rarer. I haven't even made him smile once. Not what I could recall anyway. I've only earned smirks.

I turned to Sesshomaru. "Is it all right?" I asked quietly. "If they come into the castle?"

Sesshomaru looked at me, staring just to make sure that this was what I truly wanted. I had no doubts since it really was what I truly wanted. Perhaps… Perhaps there was still a chance for me to be this girl. To be the girl he told me I was. I was filled with hope again. I just hoped this time, it wouldn't be crushed. I didn't know how long I would take if I went through the process again.

He nodded once, seeing me sincere. I knew it was hard for him to agree. I saw it in his eyes and I wondered, why was he doing this for me?

The taiyoukai leading, we entered his castle. I made sure to keep as close as possible with Sesshomaru, Shippo safely tucked in my arms. I didn't want to go too far away from the lord. Not when I felt so insecure with these people around.

--x--x--x--x--x--

Aw, poor Inuyasha. :( I really don't like doing that to him. Oh well. Anyway, yay! The truth with finally be revealed! … In the next chapter! Lol. Also, take notice of all the little things in this chapter, such as the random dreams and nightmares. They're really important so you should keep that in mind in future chapters. I've put other hints here (I think) and I won't be telling you them so you should've read carefully!

Anyway, enough of this. To the reviews! :D

Thanks to:

Callie-yue, Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil, Koori Youkai Hime, MiHonoKo-BeautifulHarmonyChild, FluffyandKagome, AngelofMist, Jennie Harris, kittyb78, Sayakagome292, Kiki33, Maira Luca, llebreknit, flirtymiyu, Lady Skorpio, BlackBaccaraRose, Kanae14, AJ, iRiD3SSA, Finchette, meixing888, mangadreams, candycorn87, Kagome2691, AnimeFreakGirl777, KANYONKHAOS, Raina Darlig, Whispering Lillies, AwesomeHachi, NanaTsunade, kandy123654, Jeweled Fairy, SELENE and to those who I have missed. If so then sorry!

**Various Review Replies:**

**Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil – Read the beginning author's notice if you haven't cuz I've explained it there. :D Thanks for reviewing and don't hesitate to ask any more questions!**

**MiHonoKo-BeautifulHarmonyChild – Lol. Thanks! And, hey, is it all right if I just call your penname MiHonoKo? Because, it's kinda long and I don't like typing long pennames. (-.-) If you don't want me to, then it's okay. Anyway, thanks! I'm trying though since I've got a few plotlines already typed on my other computer. I just don't think they're as good as my IY fanfics… They just don't seem to flow as smoothly. (-.-) Ah well. I'll keep trying though! Lol. Thanks again!**

**Jennie Harris – Rofl! Really? Thanks! :D Your review was so amusing! Sorry that you're sick though. :P But still, lol, I just typed that in because that's what I was thinking at the time when I finished the chapter. It was weird since I actually DID laugh when I typed that. Hehehe… Sometimes it could be sooo amusing! Don't know why though! :D … Okay, just to make this clear: I am NOT crazy! Swear! (shifts eyes and twitches) lol. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! And thanks again. Lol. Mind-reading genius… hardly. (O.O)**

**Lady Skorpio – Hehe. Yeah, sort of, but you've got it the other way around. Sesshy's like the sun while Kagome's like the moon (it's kinda weird though since it seems as if they switched places in some attributes (O.o)). But yeah. Sesshy thinks Kagome will be nothing without anybody else giving her a hand just like the sun with the moon. Make sense? If it doesn't, well, doesn't matter. Lol. Just a sort of bonus for you guys. Thanks for reviewing too! Hate cliffies… lol. I LOVE 'em! :3**

**Kanae14 – One thing to say about your review: Hehehe… Lol, thanks for reviewing anyway! :D (Actually, that's two things but I can't be bothered into correcting it. :P)**

**AJ – Don't worry! There will be plenty of more chapters here. I just hope it'll be good enough to make people stick to it. :I If it doesn't, then I'll find a way to shorten it. Lol. But yeah, there will be much more chapters later on! And yes, I mean… in these cases. Lol!**

**iRiD3SSA – Aye, aye, captain! Lol. Typing now away! Thanks for reviewing! And don't worry, he didn't reveal too much about his mother. Besides, I already have an idea when he's going to tell her more. Hehehe… It'll shock ya! And, you were close! I don't think anybody knows what Naraku's planning now… Muhahaha!! :P Anyway, thanks for the feeback! Loved it! :)**

**Finchette – Awesome! I'd love to go on Wajas! Addicting websites rule! Lately, I've been bored on the computer and even went to neopets… yes, that's the extent of my boredom. (-.-) Glad you told me! I'll check it out later! And thanks for reviewing too. CLIFFIE. YES. :D**

**meixing888 – Agree with you totally. (nods head) lol. **

**AnimeFreakGirl777 – Lol. I will. Don't worry. Now that it's school holiday, I'll be able to read more! :D Too bad it's only a week though. Stupid, cheap school… (mumble)**

**Raina Darlig – Lol. Yeah. EWW! But still. Naraku won't like Kags he'll… NO! Won't give you a spoiler! Muhahaha! I'm so evil. :P lol. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**AwesomeHachi – WOW! LONG review! (O.O) It made my eyes bulge. Lol. Anyway, to the reply! Yep, I've heard that quote before only slightly different. It went like this: A girl went up to the boy and asked 'Do you like me?' He said 'No.' She asked, 'Am I pretty?' He replied with 'No.' Then, she asked, 'If I leave right now, will you cry?' And he said, 'No.' Then, just as the girl began to leave, he grabbed her wrist. 'I don't like you, I love you. You're not pretty, you're beautiful. And if you leave now, I won't cry, I'll die.' Isn't it sweet? :3 Yeah, but that isn't where I got the quote from! It was in someone profile in deviantart only a little bit different :X**

**Whoa. It's from an IY episode? I didn't know that! (O.O) And lol. You knew what number. X3 I can't even remember my own mobile number! :D And yeah, both sisters have powers. I'll put them in action SOME time. It's just, they aren't all that important so I don't know how to put them in. I'll think of something though. (-.-) And yep, it was a typo. I really wrote that? Wow. Then, I hope very much that the readers believe it's just a typo and not really acting all emotional. Shiver. If that happened, hell would freeze over lol. It's been more than a week now since the coffin scene, to tell you. :P I can't remember why I suggested Vikings anymore… weird eh? But still, if I had any power in the world, I want to be able to… CONTROL THE WORLD! Muhahaha! Then, people will give me lots and lots of candy and school will be optional and I'll threaten scientists to create a living pikachu! YEAHHHH! **

… **Okay. I've come back to sanity. (-.-) lol. So, yeah. Hope I didn't freak you out! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**NanaTsunade – Lol. Koi isn't a person! Koi means love, just like I stated in the dialogue. :P And she is mighty uncomfortable, ne? Well, I can't blame her! :3 Hope that answered your questions!**

**kandy123654 – (o.o) You've confused me. Naraku's not dead… (o.0) And it was cute, wasn't it? Lol. And don't worry! The grave answers will be in chapter 20! Dun, dun, DUN! Hehehe…**

**Jeweled Fairy – Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy my story. :) And the secret about where Kagome's been for those two months will be kept secret… until I decide when to spill the beans! Hehehe. And believe me, that won't be for a very long time… (I think). Your guess was wrong but… I guess you're on the right track. :) I don't think anybody else is thinking what I'm thinking at the moment. My friends say that they would really want to know what I'm thinking half the time since I'm a little bit of an airhead lol. No shame in admitting it! :D And she will get her memories back… just don't know when! Lol. I hope I've answered all your questions! If not, then tell me and I'll reply again! :)**

_People who get a free imaginary cookie:_

_Kiki33 - __For guessing correctly where the quotes from last chapter came from! Everybody, guess where the IY quotes in this chapter came from to get a free imaginary cookie!_

Thanks everyone for reviewing! I really love 'em. :) Next chapter would be chapter twenty so I hope to see you all there, ja!


	20. To Name

Memory's Shadow

Memory's Shadow

--

To Name

--

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to all those people who've reviewed! Wow, I'm getting a lot :P Thanks again! Sorry to leave you guys in such an awful cliffie but at least I updated quicker ne? I mean, I updated on Saturday and now it's Wednesday! Look at that! Four days! It's got to be a record, don't you think? Lol. :D Anyway, onto the chapter and enjoy!

Dialogue:

Hanyou - Half-breed

Neko - Cat

Miko - Priestess

Arigatou - Thank you

Gomen (nasai) - Sorry

Kitsune - Fox

Onegai - Please

Inu - Dog

Ookami - Wolf

Tajiya - Demon Exterminator

Taiyoukai - A higher form of demon

--x--x--x--x--x--

_'A name bounds one to the earth._

_One that does not have a name can drift and vanish, forever forgotten once gone._

_But one that does have a name can live forever as long as it is known and remembered.'_

--x--x--x--x--x--

_"Wh-What is this…?!"_

_"Paintings!"_

It was so surreal. I felt as if that it wasn't really happening. Like, when you finally catch a fish, it suddenly escapes. Or, when you believe your most deepest desires have come true, you wake up and find it was all a dream. That was what I was feeling right now. As we walked, my mind was carefree and drifting. And yet, my heart was pounding like no other. My eyes were glazed, as if thinking deeply. And yet, I was not. My mind was blank, although I knew it shouldn't be. It should be frantic, trying to work out why they were here. But it wasn't.

My mind… is an odd one. Hope filled me and yet, my mind didn't acknowledge it. Uncertainty gathered in every pore of my body and yet, my mind drew blanks. It didn't matter that my entire soul was trembling with anxiety. Right now, I believed that ignorance was bliss.

Well, I had thought that youth was ignorance when it came to that certain quote. Youth led to innocence and innocence led to ignorance. This is how it works: when you're young, you have no idea about all the troubles in the world. You don't know about war, about destruction, about death. All they care about is their toys, their parent's attention, their food and how to go to the toilet properly. And, when you're like that, you're as innocent as a newly born babe, hence innocence is bliss. And, since the youths have no idea about all the deaths and ugly things in life, that is considered ignorance. Ignorance is bliss, right?

But, I guess I wasn't totally ignorant of everything then. My heart was still pounding ruthlessly and because of its persistent cry of attention, my mind was beginning to wander. When you've grown, you cannot have the bliss that came with ignorance. Because, when you're all grown up, you've lost the innocence you had when you were young. You know now of the destruction and mayhem almost every moving thing is making. You know that the fantasies you had when you were small were never going to come true. When your youth is gone, so was your innocence; and then, the bliss that came with your ignorance. Funny, that. It means that our entire life after childhood will be hectic. Heh. Weird how I don't find a single lie in that.

Okay, back to present situation. Sesshomaru, Shippo and I were walking in front, the lord ahead of course. I kept close to Sesshomaru, just because I needed to feel safe. I needed reassurance that he would protect me if the hanyou behind decided to lash out again. Of course, he didn't give me any kind of comfort but I didn't really notice. I just pretended in my mind. I was being ignorant in that section and it definitely didn't give me bliss.

I knew for a fact that Inuyasha was staring at me, at the back of my head, and it unnerved me. I could literally feel his eyes piercing into my skull and I wanted to turn around and yell at him. But if I did, I'd probably cause a scene and he might… do something out of line. Even though I've only spent a few days with Inuyasha, I knew he would do something rude. Not violent because I was certain he wouldn't do that for such a petty little thing as someone yelling at him.

Sango and Miroku were probably behind Inuyasha, along with their weird cat. At least their stares weren't going right through my skull, which I appreciated very, very much. I almost squealed though when my eyes caught the golden neko that was suddenly walking beside me. I glanced down at it warily but one close look at it made all my suspicions fly out the window. It was absolutely adorable! Oh my gosh! I couldn't wait to stroke its two tails once we get to wherever we're going. Don't ask me since I was following the stiff

"We're here." Said stiff's stiff-y stuff. Heh… Dare you to say that five times really fast. In less than four seconds. Sesshomaru opened a door within the castle and gracefully moved in. I went in like a normal person. The rest followed behind. Inside was a fairly large room. The walls were wooden, the ceiling was wooden, the floors were wooden… you get the point. But there was silk cloths hanging from the walls and there were two windows that showed the small pond/courtyard. If I looked to the left of it, I would've seen my room. There was a small table at the middle, longer in length than width. White cushions were placed around the table, acting as seats. There was a small table at the corner of the room with a vase of blue flowers for decoration. Everything looked welcoming. Not Sesshomaru's style at all.

When I asked what this place was, Rin had said that it was a spare room where people went in to chat and discuss things. Usually unimportant. Rin had said that the actual room to discuss really important things such as war and stuff was in the war room. Neither she nor I had gone in it (since we weren't allowed to and Takkako looked deadly serious about it) but I had a mental picture in my head. Dark, sinister and evil with bones everywhere. Well, not really the bones. I just added it in there because I almost knew for sure that the actual room would be bor-ring. Bones just made it look more cynical than it really is. Perhaps comical as well.

Anyway, we all took our seats. Sesshomaru sat at one end of the table and I sat next to him. He didn't object or look at me as if I was a retard and I was grateful for that. I didn't want to embarrass myself. I also didn't want too feel even more uneasy about the entire situation. Shippo was on my lap and the neko decided to curl up next to myself, her warm body against me. Weird. I didn't recall ever making myself known to it but it seemed to feel comfortable with me. Miroku and Sango sat at the other end of the table. The table was horizontal by the way. Inuyasha sat himself at the corner, crossing his legs and arms with his sword close by him.

Silence came over us again and I fidgeted slightly. I was suddenly reminded about the seriousness of the situation, not that I had forgotten. Inuyasha was staring at me intensely and I found it hard not to look back. Gold met brown and I inwardly quaked. The memories of our last encounter engulfed me and I hastily looked away. Looking at him and remembering that… I felt as if it was breaking me all over again.

"Now, explain yourselves." Sesshomaru demanded coldly, his piercing gaze on all three. Although, his gaze lingered on Inuyasha much longer. "You come to my home, spluttering apologies and asking to explain whatever deed you had done." Oh yeah. That's right. I've never really told Sesshomaru what had happened that day. I've only told him about the grave. The rest he guessed for himself, which, amazingly, were pretty accurate. "You have my attention although the acceptance of your apologies will be decided by the miko."

The two nodded and Inuyasha just looked away, a stubborn, angry look on his face. I glanced at him, couldn't help it, and my eyes softened. Even if he didn't look like it, I believed he was hurting. Whatever happened, he must have regretted his actions very much.

"Arigatou, Sesshomaru-sama." Miroku said with a small bow of the head. "We are fully aware of that and we thank you for letting us within your home." Inuyasha snorted but everyone ignored him. Miroku glanced towards me. "Gomen nasai, Kagome-sama. It seems that we have made a grave mistake. The corpse we had located within your coffin, Kagome-sama, was a fake. Fraud. It wasn't the body we had buried firsthand."

My eyes widened as more hope swarm in me. So much really that I felt as if I would burst. I could be this girl… Just like Sesshomaru had said. "H-How… What happened?" I asked, my voice quiet. I couldn't trust it at the moment.

Sango stepped in, her eyes sad and regretful. "We will tell you everything now, Kagome-chan. We will leave no detail out." she whispered truthfully. "It is the least we owe you after what Inuyasha had done and what we let happen. I only hope that you will be able to forgive us, Kagome, after our pathetic excuse is heard." Her eyes were in the brink of tears but I could tell that she wouldn't let them fall. Not here. Not know. And, so the tale started.

0oo0

Once the Kagome look-alike had gone, Inuyasha immediately fled, even in the rain. Miroku watched solemnly as his friend disappeared through the thick mist, gone now with a disappointed heart. It was such a great disappointment indeed. They had truly believed that girl was Kagome. Their Kagome. The Kagome they had known for at least a year. The Kagome that had died and was thought alive again. Everyone's heart was heavy, especially the kitsune's.

He wailed, even in the rain, as Sango kept him from running after her. "Let me go! Sango! Onegai!" he pleaded loudly, his tiny voice heard over the raging rain. "That was Kagome! You've got to believe me!" he cried, his heart cracking all over again. "Kagome!" he yelled, suddenly falling limp in Sango's arms. It was pretty hard to restrain the kitsune cub since, after all, Sango was human and he was a demon, even if he was just a child.

Even Sango was crying, making it harder for her to hold the cub in place. She couldn't believe it. She had thought her sister had come back to her. She had not. Instead, it was another that had lost her memories. Another that looked like her. Another that just wasn't her. Together, she and Shippo embraced each other, empathy between them along with their tears. Empathy was something powerful, making the two connect like never before. The two just stood there, in the pelting rain, wanting it to wash all their fears and sorrow away. But it did not grant their wish.

Miroku walked over to them and patted Sango's back. He didn't cry. A man should never cry when others are. Someone had to stay strong so that the other people dear to him would have someone to learn on. Someone stable and balanced. Now, Miroku was that pole. "Come," he said quietly, just heard above the thundering rain. "We must go inside. A cold is inevitable if we do not."

Sango nodded, understanding, but she didn't stop crying. She and Shippo walked back into the hut where Kaede had witnessed everything and was waiting. Miroku went back and carried Kouga's unconscious body inside.

They dried themselves inside, Miroku placing Kouga's body in one corner. He would not get a cold as easily as they would so he didn't bother drying him. Everyone except for Kaede was soaking wet. They were cold and miserable. Kaede gave them all extra clothes, which they gratefully changed into. Not even Miroku tried to do anything perverted.

Once they were reasonably dry and in new clothes, they gathered around the small pot that was currently heating their broth. Miroku's eyes glanced at everyone within the small circle. Sango was still quietly crying. Shippo was taking a light nap on Sango's lap, exhausted emotionally. But even he managed to keep on weeping in his sleep, his small hands clutching Sango's clothes like a lifeline. Kaede had her eyes closed but even he saw the disappointed tear that threatened to drop from her one eye.

A couple of minutes earlier, Miroku had thought that at least one person should not cry so that the others would be able to be comforted smoothly, without things getting out of hand. But then he suddenly recalled all the times Kagome had cried but was able to restore the happiness that was temporarily lost. She could cry and yet, she could brighten up someone's face just by being there, crying with them. It was something that only she was able to do. Make smiles out of suffering tears. Make hope from despairing minds.

"So, she was not her." Kaede suddenly said, stirring the broth with a wooden spoon. Miroku solemnly nodded. "'Tis must be tough on Inuyasha." She continued sadly. "Where is the hanyou now?" she asked.

Since Sango was unable to respond coherently at the moment (and also since she had no idea herself), Miroku replied. "He just went off." He said calmly. "Running towards some place. I couldn't tell where because of the rain."

"Ah, the rain." Kaede said thoughtfully. "It was a bad omen, it was." she whispered. "The way that they came, rolling in and finally pouring once the girl had ran." She fell silent for awhile and they all (excluding two) listened to the harsh pitter-patter of the weather outside, listened to the thunder as it rumbled through the heavens. "'Tis quite the weather to suit such a devastating event. Perhaps the ones above are crying for the tears we all know Inuyasha cannot shed."

Sango's eyes suddenly narrowed at the window, through the window. Lightening flashed then. "It seems more angry than sad." She said, her eyes red now because of the tears. "Perhaps it is showing _my_ anger. What did we do to deserve this? Given false hope. I truly thought that she… that she…" Sango couldn't finish her sentence as her anger dissipated and her sorrow came once more.

"We cannot bother with that now." Kaede suddenly said. "I saw what Inuyasha did to the poor girl. We are no barbarians. Go out there, find her, and bring her back in. Despite what the hanyou says, we must help her. She doesn't deserve the fate she will get if she continues to run in there."

Miroku nodded, so did Sango, and they both simultaneously stood up. "Understood." Miroku told her. "Indeed, she does not deserve it. The tears I saw in her eyes, the pain. It was real. She cannot be a puppet of Naraku's if she is able to feel that."

"I even saw the hope in her eyes shatter." Sango added quietly, her eyes downcast.

Everyone heard. "Hurry now." Kaede said, breaking the silence. "Go find her. I will have the broth ready once you return with the nameless girl."

So, they went out, using the 'raincoats' from Kagome's yellow bag. They also used those woven, triangular hats as poor shield in the harsh rain. "Sango, I'll go this way. You head over there, just in case she didn't go straight." Miroku instructed.

Sango nodded seriously before she went into the forest, followed by Miroku. Miroku was going to head straight while Sango moved in a circular shape. He tried to find her steps but the rain had already washed it away. Nevertheless, the two searched for hours in the rain. The rain that poured down was harsh and relentless, their clothes under the raincoat sometimes soaking. For hours they searched and yet they found nothing of the mysterious girl. The thunder kept rolling and sometimes lightening flashed. The rain poured for the young woman's endless tears and the sorrow and pain inflicted to the kitsune, humans and hanyou.

And then, they came back into Kaede's hut, empty handed and soaked to the bone. Again Kaede gave them new clothes and they dried themselves. They had searched long and hard but they couldn't even find her body. It was as if she had disappeared, the rain washing every piece of evidence that she was with them at all. Except for that one pouch that Shippo still held in his possession.

Kouga was waiting for them once they were preferably dry again. "Where's dog-breath?" he demanded almost instantaneous, now fully conscious. "Had he finished off the look-alike bitch?" he growled. He, too, was inside the hut since he wasn't stupid enough to go out in this weather. Unlike a certain inu-hanyou.

Shippo gave him a glare, momentarily stopping the spoon that was heading towards his mouth, full of warm broth. "Don't you dare call her that." he growled threateningly. Although, since he was a mere cub, it didn't sound all that threatening. Plus, all the crying he did and the warmth of the broth made his throat slightly dry. "That Kagome was Kagome and I'm gonna find her tomorrow." He said with determination. "I don't care what you guys think. I know Kagome when I see her and what you did to her mean. When I find her, you better apologize." He said, glaring at Kouga, Miroku and Sango, in that order. He went back to his food.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh, kitsune." Kouga scoffed. "That imposter was nothing like Kagome."

Again, Shippo glared at him resentfully. "You'll see!" he yelled, putting his bowl down and swallowing the food. "Kagome's still alive! And that was her! You guys let her get away and now I have to go find her." he said, tears welling up in his eyes again. He knew that the young woman might be dead by now but he refused to acknowledge that fact. In his mind, she was still alive, waiting for him to find her so they could be a family again. He dearly missed her warmth and smiles.

"Shippo-chan, calm down." Sango said. "We're all tired. Let's have some rest." And indeed, she was tired. She didn't need Shippo's accusations. She already had guilt gnawing at her heart like a termite. "Onegai." She pleaded. She was worn both emotionally and physically and everyone saw that.

Sighing, Shippo nodded. "Okay." He agreed. So, they all went on their separate futons and had some sleep. No body else had the appetite for Kaede's delicious broth. Kouga didn't need a futon, as he stubbornly declared, and just settled himself against the wall. Everyone was soon sleeping, even the ookami. But, one stayed awake. It was the lecherous monk, Miroku, that had stumbled across the group after Shippo.

He stayed awake all night, thinking, staring up at the ceiling. Something wasn't quite right about the entire thing. Now that he had time to think about it, the body inside the coffin didn't look right. He just didn't know why. It looked exactly like Kagome's body. Inch by inch. Nothing was out of place. But even so, he couldn't help but feel as if something about that corpse was off. He just couldn't place his finger on it.

The young woman that had fled was so real. She acted like any other human being. Miroku had seen the hurt and pain that flashed through her eyes. The shock and realization. The suffering and the loss. Everything. Everybody saw it, even if everybody was blind. Kagome was exactly like that. You could tell what she was feeling by just looking into her eyes. She never bothered to hide them. She showed it for the entire world to see. And that girl… She had shown everybody what she had felt. She didn't hide anything, just like her.

He contemplated everything but found nothing. And yet, he knew something was off. It was at the tip of his tongue. At the back of his mind, tugging at his subconscious.

But that night, he couldn't figure it out.

The next day came quickly and it was still raining like it was the end of the world. Kouga had tried to leave twice, thrice, but Kaede had always stopped him with one of her sutras. She couldn't let him out with the weather like this. Someone above was angry and almost anything could happen in such dismal conditions. Kouga might not be considered a friend to Inuyasha but he was most definitely an ally.

Shippo had tried to go out as well, trying to keep his word to bring back the girl. But Kaede too had stopped him. If she didn't let a full grown ookami tribe leader out, what made Shippo think she'd let a child, kitsune orphan out? Shippo had whined and cried for hours until he fell exhausted once more and began to sleep. Again Miroku and Sango went out to search because, unlike Kouga, they weren't going to another region of Japan. And again, they were fruitless in their search. Inuyasha had yet to come back.

That second night, Miroku lay awake in his bed once more. He was thinking again about the corpse within the body. Something about Kagome's form, complexion, was off and he didn't know what. It was absolutely perfect. It had no flaws. It didn't differ from the other time he had seen it last. He put his hands behind his neck, a concentrating frown upon his brow. Her body… there was nothing wrong with it. It looked exactly the same... So why did he…?

Suddenly, Miroku's eyes widened drastically as he sat up sharply. There was nothing wrong with the body he saw. It was absolutely perfect. It looked _exactly_ how they left it. The reason why he thought there was something off about the corpse was _because_ it had no flaws. It was _because_ it hadn't changed. _Because_ there was nothing wrong with it.

Kagome's body… it hadn't changed. About three months, give or take a week, beneath the ground would have made her body rot. She would have looked dry, not hydrated. Her skin still looked smooth, fresh, healthy. It shouldn't be like that. If one was dead, their entire body stopped functioning. It meant that their skin should prune, the stale air inside the coffin should have made her flesh rot. Her hair also looked shiny, well cared for, when it should have curled up and died, stiffened. The entire coffin and the air and body inside it should have smelt ghastly. It hadn't.

Quickly, he got up, still in his monk's clothing. He got his golden staff, which jiggled as it moved. It was enough to awaken a certain ookami demon. "What are you doing?" he asked gruffly, one of his ocean blue eyes propped open.

"Kagome-sama's body in the grave." He explained. "There was nothing wrong with it." he said, heading towards Sango's futon and gently shaking it. Whatever was inside Kagome's coffin at the moment, it wouldn't be good. "Sango, Sango wake up." He said softly but hastily as he shook her.

The tajiya groaned but sat up anyway. "What is it, Miroku-sama?" she asked quietly to not disturb the other people sleeping.

"So what if her body was perfect?" Kouga asked cockily. "Even in death, Kagome remains beautiful."

"But the corpse has been in there for at least three months." Miroku said, watching as Sango's eyes widened with awareness. "Because Kagome-sama's body hadn't begun to prune or decompose, it is quite suspicious, don't you think?" he asked.

Immediately, Sango caught on and leapt out of her futon. It took her only a couple of minutes to expertly change clothes, her boomerang strapped to her back. "Come on." She said, her voice hard. If she found out that body was a fraud, there would certainly be no doubt that the girl they just pushed away was the actual Kagome they had loved. Secretly, she hoped that wasn't the case. If that really was Kagome they sent broken into the rain, she wouldn't forgive herself. It was just too terrible.

Kouga finally caught on and nodded. The three went outside, Sango and Miroku with their hats on and Kouga with no headgear at all, carrying a shovel. It was a good thing that the rain had started to let up when night came. They wouldn't need a new pair of clothes this time. The sky was gray and, with human eyes, they couldn't see very far because of the rain and night mist. It gave a ghostly scenery to it, making it looked haunted. They looked around for Inuyasha. He still wasn't anywhere in sight. "Should we go look for him first?" Sango asked uncertainly. She didn't want to dilly dally though. The curiosity was digging a hole through her stomach.

"Might as well." Miroku nodded. He turned to Kouga and took the shovel from him. "Go get him, onegai." He said. "You're the fastest one here and would be able to find him quickly."

Kouga glared at him but nodded. He, too, wanted to see what was truly inside. He didn't want to waste more time arguing with the wise monk. He spend off, using the Shikon shards within his legs to fasten his search for the hanyou. When he went, Miroku and Sango neared the grave and he began to dig.

Sango just watched, her boomerang bone ready at any given chance. The dread was gnawing in her stomach. She had a gut feeling that whatever was inside wasn't Kagome's real body. How could they have missed it before? Perhaps it was because when they saw a body inside the coffin, they had confirmed it without actually taking it into detail. That was such a stupid thing to do. Now, her best friend and sister could be out there, alive and breathing. Well, she hoped so anyway. It had been two days and Inuyasha had already wounded her both physically and emotionally. In fact, she guessed that they all had a part to play with the emotional section.

Miroku dug deeper and deeper and then, Kouga suddenly came back… without Inuyasha. "Dog-turd isn't anywhere. I can't fish out his scent." What he said must have taken a blow to his pride. Unable to find a filthy hanyou that reeked of dog?

The monk continued to dig, having a hunch where he was. "Forget him for a moment." he said. "If the body really is a fake, we can tell him later. Right now, we have to find this out as soon as possible." He said with conviction. Every second that passed could be another second too late into saving the real Kagome. Finally, the shovel hit the sound of wood and Miroku hastily dug out the mud. It was hard to dig in these conditions since the mud would flow back into it. "Kouga, come help me with this." He yelled.

Kouga obliged without yelling (for once) and used his demon strength to drag out the coffin, careful not to shake it up too much. Finally above ground, he set it down carefully onto the earth, not back into the hole. He took a step back as Miroku stepped forward. Warily, he used his staff and lifted the lid of the coffin. Rain poured in and began to wet the body inside. Miroku threw the lid fully open so that they could see the body entirely.

The lid came off in a thump as it landed in the mud. The three peered into it, their eyes confirmed the perfect body inside, now being wet within the rain. "Can you smell what it is, Kouga?" Sango asked, her boomerang slightly lowering. It wasn't moving. Perhaps it was just an inanimate doll?

Kouga snarled at her. "In this rain, woman? You've got to be kiddin' me! I am not going to poke my nose in there just to take a whiff!" he argued over the rain. But he didn't need to take a whiff as the 'inanimate doll' suddenly snapped its eyes open, revealing a deadly black. It screeched loudly, lurching forward and making the three fall back two steps. "What the hell?" Kouga whispered as he eyed the thing. It was just sitting there, in the form of Kagome's body, its black eyes wide open and staring at them. The skin was paler now, the completely black hair flat against its body as it continued to rain. It's black beady eyes looked crazy, although its expression remained calm yet transfixed on something.

The black eyes suddenly fell on Sango and it screeched, pointy teeth showing. Without another thought, it jumped from the coffin and leapt onto Sango. She fell back onto the mud with an 'oomph' and Miroku went running towards her, eyes wide with shock. "Sango!" he yelled. He took out a sutra from his robe and slapped it onto the things back. The Kagome look-alike quickly froze and Sango pushed it off of her. She stood up, Miroku going to her side, and stared at the thing with eyes wide with terror. "Calm down." He said gently to her. "I've put a paralyzing sutra on her. It won't be able to move its body."

Kouga, unneeded in the recent event, walked up and kicked the thing so it was facing up. The rain pelted on its face, now distraught, showing its true, ugly colours. Now, it didn't look like Kagome at all. Just a demented looking demon wearing her clothes. The ookami glared down on it, hatred seeping through his raging blue eyes. "You damn imposter." He swore at it. The thing's eyes moved and looked at him blankly. Kouga wasn't fazed one bit. "How dare you try and pretend to fool me!" he yelled, outraged. Suddenly, he brought his leg up and smashed it onto the fake, crushing its bones.

It then screeched loudly, its face contorted with madness, then suddenly reverted into dust until there was nothing but a golem with a string of hair tied onto it. Miroku stepped up and held the golem, watching as the rest of the dirt became mud and returned naturally onto the earth. "A golem." He stated solemnly. He stared at the wet string of hair tied around it. "One of Naraku's creations." He knew because no one else was able to do this. The answer was loud and clear as they all stared at the wooden doll.

They had been tricked. Again.

Sango suddenly collapsed, wailing with pain and enormous regret. Miroku and Kouga felt it too and they tried hard not to succumb with regretful tears. But Kouga was more than sad and regretful. He was mad like nothing else. "Damn him!" he suddenly cursed out loud. "I don't care what that old bag says." He growled. "I'm gonna leave now and find her. And when I do, I'll never let her out of my sight again." and it was then that he took off in that tornado of his, heading towards the direction they saw the young woman, Kagome, head to last.

Miroku helped the emotionally wounded Sango back into the hut. They didn't bother changing from their old, wet and muddy clothes. Once they were inside, Sango clung to Miroku as he embraced her. They sat there, together, leaning on the wall as Sango wept on Miroku's shoulder. Right now though, Miroku wanted to shed a tear. But he couldn't. Not here in front of Sango at her weakest point.

They had sent the Kagome they thought they had lost into a forest, injured and emotionally unstable. She could be dead for all they knew. And all because of them and their blindness. Why couldn't they have seen it sooner? Why? If they did, she would be safely tucked in this hut, comforted by the friends that loves her. If they did, they wouldn't be wailing in self-loathing now.

As Sango fell asleep on Miroku, he contemplated how to break the news to Inuyasha.

0oo0

"… Inuyasha hadn't turned up until the second day we found out. That meant it had been four days since you ran away. Miroku had shown him the golem, the grave, the empty coffin and the hair. After that, we've done nothing but eat, rest and run, searching for you. It took Inuyasha awhile but he finally found your scent… along with Sesshomaru's. We knew then exactly where you were." Sango concluded quietly.

Quiet. I never knew it could be this quiet when my heart felt ready to explode. I was fighting back tears. I could literally feel their regret and sadness through the words they had spoken. Miroku had added bits to it, because some were only explainable by him. Their voices… it just broke my heart that they spoke so self-loathing-ly and regretfully. I never wanted to hear that tone in their voices again.

"Shippo was right." Miroku said, breaking the silence. "You're the Kagome we thought we had lost. And, we probably have lost you due to our careless mistakes." His head bowed along with Sango's. "Please find it in your heart, Kagome-sama, to forgive us. If you can do that, you can choose to do nothing more."

There was a humble quietness as I suddenly stood up, placing Shippo down onto the floor. Careful not to stomp on the neko's tails, I walked over to the pair of humans and gave them both a hug from behind, wrapping my arms around their shoulders and drawing them close. "Of course I forgive you." I said quietly, allowing a few tears to fall down my cheeks. My eyes were close, wanting them to know that I have truly forgiven them. Because, I have. "It's not your fault that you were tricked. Some people make mistakes, even the most wisest of ones. Nobody's perfect." I whispered, recalling what Sesshomaru had said to me.

Sango then turned around and wrapped her arms around me, slightly weeping on my shoulder. I hugged her back without hesitation. The warmth that had spread through my chest was almost suffocating and yet… I welcomed it. We hug each other close, not wanting to let go. But we had to since we were in the presence of many. Especially in a taiyoukai's that had yet to say something.

We pulled back and I gave them both a reassuring yet small smile. "You had said we were family." I whispered. "A family has to forgive." Shippo then climbed onto my shoulder and nuzzled my cheek affectionately. The neko came and rubbed her fur against me. I giggled softly and wiped away my tears. "Gomen but I don't think I remember the neko's name." I said quietly.

It mewed in confusion. "Kirara." Sango answered softly. "My oldest friend."

I smiled at it and scratched it behind the ears. "Nice to meet you, Kirara-chan." I said and loved the feel of its fur as it purred.

Slowly, I stood up and found my way back to Sesshomaru's side. I didn't want to leave his side for too long, after all. I glanced towards Inuyasha who was staring at me but quickly looked the other way. I could've sworn he mumbled a small 'Feh'.

"Do you have any proof that what you say is true?" Sesshomaru suddenly asked, his voice edged with ice. I stared at him, my eyes wide and my mouth slightly parting. He wasn't serious.

But Miroku only smiled softly and nodded, reaching into his monk robes and pulling out the golem, the hair still around it. "You have every right to be wary of us, Sesshomaru-sama." He agreed understandably. "After all, we haven't been on the best of terms lately."

Sesshomaru said nothing, not denying it. He looked down onto the wooden doll with the hair still around it. Hard to believe that was my hair. He then glanced towards me, something challenging in his eyes. "Now, miko, do you believe you are the human they insist you are?" he asked, his eyes slightly narrowed. "The evidence is clearly in front of you. Do you still deny the name you have been given?" he asked. There was something in his tone of voice, something in the way he looked at me that suggested this was a trick question.

Luckily, I had an answer that I knew was right. "I have adopted the name Kagome so therefore, that is my name." I said sternly. "But unless my memories are returned to me, I cannot say whether or not I am the Kagome they know." I smiled at them then back to him, my expression soft. "But, until then, I can believe."

A name is just a name. There could be a hundred Kagomes but they will all be different people. If somehow I am not this specific Kagome they say, I will become my own person that harbors the name. Because… I am me.

I smiled at him, warmly. I didn't need to say that small line out loud because I knew Sesshomaru understood with just a look. After all, he had said the same thing but in different context. "I am _Kagome_." I whispered quietly, just so that only he could hear. "No one else."

At this, the briefest of approval and understanding flashed in his eyes before he glanced away. I turned back to face the others too. Their faces were confused but I had a feeling Miroku had a hint since he was slightly smirking. Prying monk… "Now that this topic is over." Sesshomaru started, his voice hard and clipped with stern. "Is there any more discussions you'd like to bring up? Or, have you finally stopped wasting my time?"

"I have one." Inuyasha suddenly spoke up, speaking for the first time (but what about that 'Feh' I heard? Ah, never mind) since he entered the room.

"Where the hell was Kagome for those damn two months after she died?"

--x--x--x--x--x--

Oooh… Is that considered a cliffie?? I don't know! Hehehehe… The coffin scene with the freaky puppet was kind of spooking me out though. When I typed it, I thought that thing was going to be a vampire/zombie. Shiver. In my mind, I was imagining it suddenly sitting up and latching onto Sango or Miroku's neck, sucking out their blood. Either that or act like the undead and walk around trying to eat people's brains… (-.-) Okay… too many horror movies but still! Couldn't you feel the creepy vibes when you read that scene? I certainly did when I typed! SHIVER! Freaky… It kinda reminded me of The Grudge or something like that.

Anyway, I'm gonna stop spooking myself now. No fluff happened in this chapter (aw. Darn) and if you got confused in the end, well, sorry. I'll try to explain it better in a review reply. (-.-) But still, I thought I made it pretty clear… :P Anyhoo, there's the mystery of Kagome being Kagome solved (or is it?). I won't tell you anything else that involves future chappies though! Muhahaha! Not givin' any spoilers! (snicker)

Thanks to:

Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil, Jeannie Harris, Twist in fate, Panda Blitz, Silver Water 7, kittyb78, oreoxlove4ever, SELENE, FluffyandKagome, llebreknit, MooMoo-of-Doom, UtterChaos247, MiHonoKo, AngelofMist, Koori Youkai Hime, HeyLeslie, Kanae14, Kagome2691, BlackBaccaraRose, LadySafire, Raina Darlig, candycorn87, nikki7777777, Lady Skorpio, iRiD3SSA, AwesomeHachi, kandy123654, meixing888, Whispering Lillies, Sesshys#1girl, Sesshyluver24, w-l-k, AnimeFreakGirl777 and to those who I have forgotten. If so then sorry!

**Various Review Replies:**

**Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil – Aw, are my mistakes really that noticeable? I read over them and edit the mistakes I see but I guess it isn't working that much, ne? This chapter must have a butt-load of mistakes since I wasn't really paying attention and was sleepy. Nice to offer me a beta but I don't think I should have one. The mistakes aren't THAT big, right? Plus, if I have one, it'll probably take longer to update a chapter since I do an entire chapter on one day after about six or seven days from the last update. (-.-) I usually just update on a weekend but it's holidays! Yay! Lol. Do you really think I need a beta? Tell me and I'll think over it and find one! Thanks for pointing it out though! :D**

**Jeannie Harris – Wow, I thought I was the only one who stayed up to 1am reading fanfics. Nice to know that I'm not a freak (o.0) lol. I felt it too. Not much happened last chapter except for the illusion, dream and the IY gang showing up, which was only briefly. So, it was pretty slow. I hope this chapter isn't though… (-.-) Just needed them to explain everything since I believe the readers are getting a little bit twitchy lol. :D**

**kittyb78 – Shiver. I hate migraines. (-.-) They're really, really, really annoying and I'm not entirely fond of them, lol. Hope its gone now! :)**

**oreoxlove4ever – Yeah. One thing to comment for all your reviews: Randomest SHOULD be a word! I'll go with ya all the way for that, lol! :)**

**HeyLeslie – Lol. Squealed. I don't squeal, my eyes just go wide and I gasp with excitement when I see an update of one of my fav stories, lol. If I squealed, my family might think I'm mentally unstable… er. They already DO think that lol. And whoop of gibberish language! :D**

**Kanae14 – The dude was just an illusion, not really a puppet. Lol. Yeah, you are FORBIDDEN to say the L-word. With Sesshomaru, he will NEVER EVER mutter them. He'll just twist the meaning around cause I don't think he's capable of saying 'I love you' in someone's face (Omgosh. I said it too! Lol). But yeah. Not really the L-word yet. Just warming up to her. :)**

**Kagome2691 – He's my character! A brief yet very important character but mine all the same! Lol.**

**Lady Skorpio – Lol. Yep, they will kiss… eventually. Lol. I'm trying not to rush things but also trying not to make it slow. Can you tell me which one I'm doing and I'll try to solve it! :D**

**nikki7777777 – Wow. That play sounds interesting. But, fifty year olds and sixty year olds? Ommigosh! They're not old and crinkled, are they? Lol. But even so, it sounds interesting and I hope it goes well for you guys! :D Our school is having a musical but there's no where I'm willing to participate. Can't even remember my lines and say them without laughing. (-.-'') rofl. And yep, I've read the FB manga. What's your fav couple? Mines Tohru and Kyo! They're so cute! X3**

**iRiD3SSA – You're absolutely right. Won't tell you Naraku's plan! I won't tell anyone. Even myself. (o.0) lol. Freaky… Anyway, I will answer one of your questions. There will be lots more chapters to come. If people stop reading it though, I'll just find a way to make the ending quicker. Lol. Anyway, that's all you're gonna get from me! :D **

**AwesomeHachi – Of course it's a power! :P Who ever thinks having To Rule the World Power isn't true? Pft! Crazy! Lol. But yeah, Sesshy's slowly changing his attitude towards Kagome. Isn't that great? We're actually seeing some progress! Lol. Sorry to confuse you though lol. Didn't mean to! :D**

**kandy123654 – A sack of potatoes?? Why are ya feeling like that? (o.0) If Naraku's dead, there'll basically be no sinister plot. Also, I've updated chapter 20 early so yay! You didn't have to wait all that long! :)**

**meixing888 – Yeah, I know what you mean. Sometimes, the other fics have Sesshomaru entire demeanor too different and it freaks me out and ruins it a little bit. (-.-) But ah well. Can't change it now, ne? lol. I'm glad you think the way I portray Sesshy isn't, well, OOC! :D**

**Sesshys#1girl – Yeah, I know right?? Too bad I can't put those smiles in this fanfic thingy… believe me, I've tried. (-.-)**

**w-l-k – I know exactly what you mean! Sometimes, I keep running into the same plotline over and over and over and over again and it drives me nuts! (O.O) It's hard to find an original plot these days but if you know any other good stories, please tell me! In return, go check out my fav stories list and there are some really good SK stories you can check out! They're truly awesome! :D**

**AnimeFreakGirl777 – Yeah, but what episode in the anime?? Be more specific! Lol. And who doesn't hate school? And yep, the headaches are a sign but for what?? (o.0) And I've finished reading Merely Business and you're right, it's totally awesome!! :D I can't believe that it's been cut off though. I'm gonna send a review just to remind the writer that she should seriously continue the story! I mean, at the end of the Author's Notice, she said she wouldn't abandon the fic… :( But anyway, it was really, really good and I'm really fidgety about if Souta will live or not. I hope so! Anyway, you should read this fanfic called It's Not Sane. I would've saved it in my fav stories but it hasn't been completed and the author I think abandoned it. Anyhoo, it's still really really good. If you type in 'stapler' in the search, it should come up with a story called 'It's Not Sane'. Yep. Stapler. That just shows it's completely hilarious! :D**

_People who get a free imaginary cookie:_

_MooMoo-of-Doom – For guessing correctly where the quotes had come from last chapter! Yay! :D_

_Whispering Lillies – Also for guessing the quote right! Great job, lol! :)_

_Sesshyluver24 – Yes. You're right! And because of that, you get a free imaginary cookie! Congrats!_

That's it everyone! Thanks for reviewing and don't forget to review here! Feedback, constructive criticism and questions always welcome. :)


	21. To Owe

Memory's Shadow

Memory's Shadow

--

To Owe

--

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long update! My friend introduced me to an awesome book and now I'm addicting. Lol. So, it's a series, meaning it takes awhile and I haven't even touched the computer for three days. Anyway, thanks for all the wonderful reviews, like always. But, unfortunately, I wouldn't be making such fast updates in the middle of the week anymore. Once again, I have school. sigh. I hate it sooo much. I only got a weeks worth of holidays! (T.T) But anyway, here's the 21st chapter! It's pretty special, I'll warn you that! ;D

Dialogue:

Ano/eto - Um

Ne - Right

Taiyoukai - A higher form of demon

Arigatou - Thank you

Miko - Priestess

Inu - Dog

Hanyou - Half-breed

Youki - Demonic power

Iie - No

Mochiron - Of course

Tajiya - Demon Slayer

Kitsune - Fox

Demo - But

Youkai - Demon

Ja mata - See you later

Gomen - Sorry

Ja - See you

--x--x--x--x--x--

_'What is so very hard to gain but so very easy to lose?_

_It's trust, my friend, trust_

_Value trust and honour it as it is a precious prize _

_For if it is lost, the trust will be even harder to gain once more.'_

--x--x--x--x--x--

_"So --… was __**protecting**__ --!"_

_"Then it would seem that this woman truly __**is**__… the -- who followed you to her death, eh…?"_

"Where the hell was Kagome for those damn two months after she died?"

Good question. Very good question. Where _have_ I been for two whole months? Two months is a pretty long time. Two months equaled eight weeks. Eight weeks equaled fifty-six days. And fifty-six days is _a lot_ of time to spend no where. I couldn't have been underground for two months. I would've decayed or actually died from starvation or something.

"That's a good question, Inuyasha." Miroku mused, staring at me intently. "She couldn't have been underground for two months. She wouldn't be here if she did." It was as if he had read my thoughts out loud. "Naraku could have stolen her body but for what purpose, I ask? And, how was he able to do that right under our noses?"

"Well, he _is_ Naraku. He's capable of anything. Even bringing someone back from the dead." Sango mumbled loud enough for all to hear. "He could've brought her back to life without any injuries and such by using a jewel shard." She said. "My brother was killed by a weapon but the shard seemed to have healed all trace of it."

"True, but she does not possess a shard." Miroku stated. "Do you?" he asked me.

I looked around, looking down onto my stomach. "Ano, I don't think so." I answered quietly. "I'm not quite sure though since I can't see my back."

"But you have seen your reflection, yes?" Miroku suggested. "Did you see or sense a jewel shard then?" I shook my head as a reply. "Very well. She does not seem to possess a shard."

"Then maybe a witch brought her back to life, just like an ogress brought Kikyo back to life?" Sango suggested another route.

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah. As if." He mumbled. "She doesn't smell of bones and clay. She smells… normal." He answered bluntly.

"Then that possibility is wiped out." Miroku stated thoughtfully. "How else would Naraku bring someone back from the dead?"

"Perhaps she wasn't dead when you thought her to be, monk." Sesshomaru said, bored, speaking for the first time since the question was asked. Though, his words were somewhat suggesting something. I didn't know what.

"Are you saying that we buried our friend alive?" Sango suddenly yelled, outraged.

Sesshomaru gave her a glare. "Indeed, human, I do." He stated coldly. "Although, it is unlikely that you missed her pulse. It is also quite impossible that you didn't confirm she was actually dead, seeing as you care for her so." He was actually thinking about this. Wow. For me?

"Ah, I get what you're saying, Sesshomaru-sama." Miroku said slowly. "You're suggesting that Naraku had somehow tricked us into believing that Kagome was dead, just so we could bury her and have him kidnap her? It seems to go in circles, if I may comment, Sesshomaru-sama. Why would Naraku want to go through so much trouble just to kidnap Kagome-sama?"

"You're forgetting, monk, that Naraku is a sadistic bastard." Inuyasha growled. "It doesn't matter how long it takes. As long as the ending result is to his satisfaction. Hell, he took a long time just to make his grand appearance after fifty years when he was first created. He believes he has all the time in the world." He snarled.

"True, true," Miroku agreed full-heartily. "But again, why would Naraku go through all the trouble? He had kidnapped her once, intent on using her sight to his advantage, but Kagome-sama's will was stronger than his hold on her, even with the shards. Surely, he must have given up by now."

Again, my eyes widened with surprise. He had tried to control me? Well, I didn't foresee that. "But Naraku is persistent, I'll give him that." Sango grounded out. "He'll stop at nothing. Just like he stopped at nothing to regain a new body."

A new body. Great. So they had managed to destroy his body once but he has somehow made himself a new one? How the heck was that possible? Man, I must have lived quite a life, ne? "The question's still in hand. How do we find out where Kagome-sama was for those two months? Do we just walk up to Naraku's castle and ask?" this came from Miroku, suggesting dryly.

Inuyasha suddenly stood up. "We're getting no where fast." He growled. "I say we just head over to Naraku and force some damnable answers out of him. I can't wait to drive my sword into his flesh." He snarled. I saw the rage in his eyes. I realized then that Inuyasha was so full of anger. So full of hate. It hurt me just to look in those raging eyes.

"Wait." I said quietly, drawing everyone's attention with my suddenly small voice. "It's past afternoon. And you've traveled rather far. Would you like to… if Sesshomaru agrees… stay for the night?" I offered hesitantly. I could feel the glare coming off from a certain taiyoukai. I crossed my fingers behind my back. "Will that be all right, Sesshomaru?" I asked meekly yet still looking at him in the eye. I was so certain that he'd say no. I was pushing my luck, wasn't I?

Silence came over us as Sesshomaru contemplated about his answer. That was a slightly good sign. He was thinking about it. It was better than a flat out 'no, stupid human', I guess. "One night." He finally said. "But that is all. Once they set foot out of my castle, I will no longer hesitate to attack if they once again enter my home."

I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding and smiled brightly at Sesshomaru. Darn it, I was so darn happy! I can't believe that Sesshomaru actually agreed to that! I'll give him a hug later. I know he didn't want to be embarrassed in front of guests. "Arigatou, Sesshomaru!" I thanked sincerely, my bright smile on my face. "You have no idea how much this means to me!" I was so glad that he said yes, I bet I was practically shining like a star.

He only stared at me for awhile before he nodded stiffly. "Do not get use to this, miko." He warned lowly. "This unusual trend of generosity will come to pass, I can assure you." His voice held a warning but also an edge. I wasn't effected at all though. I only continued to smile. A slight frown marred his features. "I too suggest that you stop grinning like a--"

"Sesshomaru, where the blast are you?" a grouchy voice was heard from outside the room. The door swished open suddenly, revealing an aged yet fit taiyoukai. Her eyes widened slightly at the number of people in the room. "My, I didn't know we had guests." She said in a softer tone as she smiled kindly at them. I had feeling, though, that she knew they were here. After all, an inu-taiyoukai's nose is quite sharp. Her eyes landed on her other nephew and they widened just a little more. "Well, well, today is full of surprises." She grinned. "What brings you here, nephew?" she asked casually.

Inuyasha stared at his aunt with large eyes. "Nephew?" he echoed. "Who the hell are you? I don't have an aunt!" he said defiantly, glaring at the older woman with silver hair and golden eyes, eyes lighter than both Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's.

She feigned a hurt expression. "Inuyasha, nephew, how could you not remember your own aunt?" she whispered. She was an amazing actor. "But then again." she added, looking thoughtful. "We're not blood-related. And I've only seen you once in my life and that was when you were just a pup." She smirked. "My, how big you've grown. Those ears haven't though, I see." she said with a click of her tongue. "Odd. They were huge when you were a pup. Now, they look as if they've shrunk…"

I giggled at the back of my hand as Miroku and Sango held back a laugh. Shippo didn't have that courtesy as he openly laughed at the hanyou. Inuyasha had gone red in the face. "You old bat!" he yelled, outraged. "Who do you think you are, claiming that you're my aunt when I haven't even met you before? Let alone blood-related! And now you're mocking me with the comment about my--"

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru's cold, dagger-like voice stopped us from our amusement. All eyes turned to him. "Have respect for the elderly in our family. It is not wise to raise your voice in her presence." He spoke in an even tone.

"Elderly?" Takara scoffed. "I believe not! I'm still fit to take on you boys with one hand behind my back." She said confidently, but not arrogantly. She could never be arrogant. "Anyhow, family greetings aside, Sesshomaru, I need to ask you a question." she said seriously. The tenseness in the air was almost static. She looked grave, her smile completely gone from her face. I felt a shiver run down my back. Something was wrong. "Have you any idea where the radish I stored are?" she asked, suddenly innocent. "I've looked everywhere for them. They've seem to gone missing."

An anime vein seemed to have popped out of Inuyasha's head. "Radish?" he yelled in disbelief. "If you're going to ask something so simple, don't make it sound so damn dramatic!" he growled irritatingly.

"Inuyasha, cease your tongue." Sesshomaru demanded. But, as I looked at him, I could see passed his expressionless face and see the annoyance in his eyes. Heh… He turned to his aunt. "No, aunt, I do not hold any knowledge about where the radish have been moved." Even if it was Sesshomaru who said it, I couldn't help but stifle a giggle. The way he worded it… There was something funny about it since I suddenly pictured elves and mushrooms. He turned to me, noticing my attempt to hold back my laughs. "Find something amusing, miko?" he asked, his expression cold. But even I saw the curiosity in his eyes, along with growing annoyance.

I waved him off with a hand. Sesshomaru did look _kind of_ like an elf. With the pointy ears and everything. Although, he definitely was not short. "Forget it." I told him. I really didn't want to tell him what I had recently thought.

He quirked an eyebrow but said nothing more. He turned back to his aunt, as if the rest of us were invisible. "Your timing is rather questionable, I must admit." He said, his eyes slightly narrowed. "Surely you had sensed the presence of other company."

Takara looked innocently at him. "I didn't notice them at all, nephew." She said kindly. "Now, being as you have no idea where the radish are, I'll be on my way." she nodded at each of us. Then, when she saw Inuyasha again, she reached out and patted his ears. "Hm. They're not quite as soft as I remembered them. Have you been mistreating your ears, nephew?" she asked in an accusing tone.

Again, Inuyasha turned a bright red. "You old bag! So what if you're my aunt? You can't talk about my ears like that!" for some reason, I got the feeling that he took pride in his ears. Odd fellow.

The older demon ignored him. "By the way." she started. "I have already thought up rooms you may use to spend the night. It will be a pleasure to have such company at dinner. I'm sorry if introductions are a little delayed though. I am quite busy." Then, she turned to leave.

"Halt, aunt." Sesshomaru demanded. Takara didn't have enough time to slam the door close. "You've been listening?" he asked calmly, although there was now a small spark in the air. And it wasn't static. It was an actual spark with his youki. Eep.

Takara turned and looked at him incredulously. "Surely you will not let these guests go after such a long travel." She said, successfully explaining without exposing her lie. Wow. I need to take some lessons from her.

Sesshomaru let a barely audible sigh to escape his lips. I knew I was the only one who heard it since I was the only one close enough, even with my 'inferior' hearing. "Leave." He said bluntly. "Order some servants to send our… guests." He hesitated. "To their designated rooms."

Takara nodded, smiled and waved, before she successfully escaped Sesshomaru. For now, anyway. "Wow, Inuyasha, I didn't know you had an aunt." Shippo piped up. "But she was cool! I like her." he grinned, completely forgetting about being angry with the hanyou (with the incident and all).

Said hanyou folded his arms. "Feh." He replied normally. No sooner did he say that did the doors open again to reveal Takkako, Aaya and Sekiko, in a perfect line and grinning kindly, in that order. The clothes they were wearing, they seemed like maids but they all looked so pretty. And yet, as they stood there like the three musketeers, why did I suddenly think they were from a shoujo manga?

"Good evening, young masters and mistress." They bowed lowly then straightened up again. "We'll direct you to your rooms, if you please." Aaya said sweetly. I sweat dropped. All three of them were wearing the exact same smile. What a set up.

We all stood up, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and Shippo staring at the three servants oddly. "Who goes with who?" Sango asked. I could see her glaring at Miroku as he stared openly, drool starting to form. I glared at the back of his head. If he touches Sekiko… No. He wouldn't. She was way to young… Well, at least, she looked young. I had no idea how old she actually was.

Aaya stepped up and offered her arm. "Come, mistress, I will show you to your room." she said kindly, in a formal way. "I believe you and the monk would like to share the same--"

"Iie!" Sango immediately protested, knowing the question before it had even finished. She turned a nice shade of pink. "We're not like that. Is it possible to have separate rooms?" she asked desperately. Poor Sango. I knew she liked Miroku more than a friend. It was _so _obvious. Even now.

"Mochiron, Mistress." Aaya grinned. Then, she led the rather still pink tajiya out of the room. Oddly enough, the cat, Kirara, followed her out.

Sekiko took Miroku. "Come on, monk-sama!" she said childishly. Miroku looked a little disappointed that he didn't get to have one of the grown maids but he accepted her assistance with a smile.

"Arigatou." He said politely. I was already behind him, cracking my knuckles just in case he tried something funny. He must have felt my glare since he hurried out of the room with Sekiko. Inuyasha was the last one who needed to be escorted.

"If come along with me, Inuyasha-sama, I'll bring you to your room." Takkako said politely. She turned to Shippo who had been on my shoulder. "If you don't mind, kitsune-sama, would you like to spend the night with Kagome?" she asked.

Shippo nodded her head eagerly. "Mochiron!" he exclaimed. "I'll stay with Kagome for the night." He grinned.

"Very well then." Takkako said sweetly. "Now, if you follow me, Inuyasha-sama, I'll show you the way." she said, pulling him by the arm since his feet seemed to be glued to the floor.

"No way, wench!" he yelled, ripping his arm back. His eyes blazed at her and she took an unsure step back. "Don't go touching me when I don't even know you!" he yelled. Then, he turned to Sesshomaru and I. "And I am _not_ going to leave Kagome with the likes of _you_." He growled angrily. "I've put up with it when the others were here but not anymore! Kagome, get away from him." he demanded.

I was too shocked to say anything. I didn't need to since Sesshomaru spoke up for me. "Demo, if I recall correctly, the first time you laid eyes on her after those two months you wanted nothing more than to have me take her back." He said calmly. "And I do suggest you be kinder with the ones who are trying to assist you, brother. It is rather impolite to yell at a woman when they're only trying to help." He said, eyes narrowed.

Inuyasha only glared back, his fists tightly curled. "I am not leaving without her." he said finally through clenched teeth. The anger in his eyes… I didn't like it. I had a feeling deep inside me that he wasn't always this angry. Once upon a time, I knew that he had softer eyes. Because of his immense anger, he forced me to take a step back, closer to Sesshomaru. And the way he said it with such possessiveness… it scared me.

I felt Sesshomaru's eyes narrow. "See what you have done?" he asked, his tone icy. "You caused the scent of fear to now fill the room. Do you seriously believe that the miko would trust you now after what you have done? You need to redeem yourself to her, Inuyasha. You cannot force her to do anything with you." And he was so right.

The hanyou's eyes grew darker but, as they fell on me, they softened into a tone that showed sadness and regret. He looked down, not meeting my eyes. "Whatever." He mumbled. He turned to Takkako. "I don't need your help, wench. Rooms are for humans." He said, impatient, heading for the door.

Takkako glanced at me and I gave a reassuring nod. If Inuyasha did anything to her, I swear I'll do bodily harm to him. He couldn't just threaten my friend like that. He walked out but, before he closed the door, I finally found my voice. "Inuyasha." I started. "If you dare speak like that to Takkako again, you'll be answering to me." I said sternly. Not coldly, not resentfully. Just a stern warning. His ears tweaked at my direction but nothing else happened as he closed the door. Takkako bowed at Sesshomaru and headed out as well.

Now it was only me, Sesshomaru and Shippo. I bent my head down. "Shippo-chan, go with Inuyasha for a bit, okay?" I requested. "I need to speak with Sesshomaru for a minute."

Shippo looked hesitant at first but seeing my confident look made him scurry out of the room. Once he was gone, I turned and hugged Sesshomaru fiercely. It took him by surprise since he staggered back a little. But he quickly redeemed his posture and stood up straight. "Sesshomaru, I don't know how to show it but I want to thank you so much!" I said with gratitude. I looked up at him, my smile wide and true. I was careful not to hurt myself on his armor. "And, for a second there… you kind of rocked." I grinned, stepping back and letting my arms fall to my sides.

He looked at me oddly. "Rocked?" he repeated, utterly confused although trying not to show it.

I shook my head, not knowing why he couldn't understand and not bothering to explain it to him. I continued to smile at him. "What you did, I'm really grateful Sesshomaru. You let them in, let them speak their mind and now, you've let them stay for the night! I can't possibly think of any ways to repay it back to you." I said softly. It was true. Knowing Sesshomaru, what he did was incredible.

He stared at me for awhile before he spoke. "You've forgotten one thing, miko." He stated rather irritably. "I've also let them steal one night of sleep from me. How can I possibly rest knowing that such filthy creatures are in my home?"

I lightly punched him on his one arm. "They're not filthy." I defended. "I'm pretty sure that they bathe regularly." I assured him. "And besides, didn't you once tell me that a youkai doesn't need sleep? One night can't kill you." I teased.

"I am aware of that." he said bluntly. "But nevertheless, I doubt I'll be doing you such favors any time soon. I have already sacrificed my time and space keeping you. I do not need more nuisances."

"But you still kept me here." I said softly, reminding him. "And I'd like to thank you for that as well. Without you and your hospitality, I don't know where I'd be. After all, you didn't need to take me in when you found me in the forest."

He didn't say anything. I stared back at him softly, realizing something. "I owe you my life." I whispered gently, a soft smile on my lips. Somehow, owing my life to Sesshomaru didn't seem so bad. A slight blush appeared on my cheeks as I suddenly stepped forward and leaned up. As quickly as I could, I went up on my tiptoes and gave him a light chaste kiss on the cheek. "Arigatou." I said, blushing furiously. "Ja mata, Sesshomaru!" I said, not making eye contact and quickly leaving the room, feeling his eyes on me even as I closed the door. If someone had taken a picture of me at that exact moment, I would've come out a bright, blinding red.

--x--x--x--

Peculiar. Very peculiar. With my one hand, I reached up and lightly touched the cheek that she had pecked. I could still feel the moist feeling of her lips on my skin. She was rather bold, doing what she did. No one had dared do that to me unless it was I who made the first move, or if permission was given. When she had left at a rush, I could smell her embarrassment. But no regret. She had intended to do that, which pleased me more than it should. Why, I was at a loss for an answer.

And, I was slightly startled when I had admitted that I was pleased and not disgusted. In other circumstances, I would have, seeing as it was a human miko who had dared touch me in such a way. But seeing as it was Kagome, I didn't mind all that much. The fact troubled me greatly.

I was still feeling the warm sensation on my cheek and, oddly enough, it began to spread through my body as well. Her lips had been so soft when she pressed it gently on my skin. I wondered how it would feel if it was pressed on my own. With a much fiercer force…

"Ah, Sesshomaru. I never thought I'd see the day. You, day-dreaming about a woman, I can't believe it."

Ah. Another pest in my life that I could not get rid of. "Aunt, why have you come?" I asked, my emotionless voice on.

She chuckled, leaning against the wall beside the door. "Nothing in particular, nephew." She said although there was a twinkle in her eye. "But, I was rather curious why Kagome had suddenly rushed out of the room with her face aflame. Then, when I come in, I see you standing there, doing absolutely nothing. Perhaps you will retell the events that had occurred only a few seconds ago?" she suggested.

I glared at her in warning. "This is hardly a time for stories." I told her. "Do you have any business here that you'd like to speak to me about?" I inquired sternly.

"Well." She drawled, smirking. "I had first come in here to ask you yet again where the radishes are, but it seems as if I've found a more interesting matter." Her golden eyes stared playfully into mine. "Perhaps you can explain why her scent is all over you. And explain why your scent was all over her when she had left the room." there was something in her voice. Something suggesting. I didn't like it.

"That is none of your concern, aunt." I told her icily. "Once again, I do not know the whereabouts of your missing radish. If that is all, I will permit myself to leave this room." I told her, walking forward towards the door.

"Iie, Sesshomaru, you will tell me what happened between you two." She said, blocking my way. She still held that cunning smirk. Over the years, I have grown to despise and grow wary of that look.

Realizing that she would not let me pass and I could not possibly bodily force her out of the way, I gave in. Willingly, I might add. This Sesshomaru will not be forced into doing anything he did not want. "She flung herself onto me." I told her rather plainly. "A sign of gratitude, she had stated. Now, let me pass." I ordered.

She disobeyed me. "Demo, that is not all, is it nephew?" she asked knowingly. Her eyes gazed onto my striped cheek. "I clearly remember that your cheek was not that moist when I had left." She grinned.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "She had done it unexpectedly. Believe me, if I had known what her course of action were, I would've stopped her." I had thought that lying was beneath me. But, it was partly true, therefore not rendering it a complete lie. If she had done it in slow motion, say, taking her thirty minutes to reach my cheek, I would've pushed her away. This Sesshomaru never lies.

But my aunt thought otherwise as she continued to smirk at me, satisfaction in her eyes. "Oh, but is she not but a mere human?" she questioned. "Her actions must have been slow compared to your enhanced speed and, as you say, intelligently quick mind."

I was growing rather tired of her words. "Move, aunt. I will not spend my entire day talking to you on such ridiculous matters." I said more forcefully this time, although I managed to keep my voice even. Finally, she moved out of the way. And, I gracefully exited the room. She followed me out. I began to walk away but she called out something to me.

"Don't rush her to do anything, Sesshomaru!" she said. I could feel her grinning at my retreating back. "She has been through a lot, poor child." If she said anything after that, I didn't hear her.

Walking through my castle, I noticed that it was already beginning to stink of my half-brother. I had just accustomed myself to Kagome's scent (which didn't take as long as I had first thought) and I will not force myself to tolerate my half-brother's mutt scent as well. They must leave tomorrow. Even if she begs me, I will not let them stay.

--x--x--x--

--Inuyasha--

When I had first found out that a body was still in the coffin, I was immediately flooded with anger. I had stared at her with such hate and malice, I could see her soul tremble within her eyes. But at that time, I didn't care. In my mind, she had tricked us. She had used my dearest friend's name, used her body, used her scent and voice, just to have us believe that she was still alive.

What a fool I was.

Now, I regretted everything I did to her. I recalled kicking her. I wanted to kick myself. I recalled pulling at her hair. I wanted to cut my hands off. I recalled saying awful things to her, making all her hopes shatter. I wanted to kill myself for it.

But at that time, I didn't regret anything. I didn't know what I had done. As soon as she was out of my sight, the rain began to fall and I wasted no time in running away. I had believed that she was Kagome. I had _believed_ that Kagome had come back amongst the living. Amongst her friends. Amongst _me._

When we had first buried her, I was filled with such sorrow and despair. I didn't eat for weeks. Then, after that emotional flood had dried, a new flood had come, filled with malice and vengeance. I wanted to kill Naraku so badly. I had never felt so angry before in my life. He had taken so much away from me. First, it was Kikyo. And when she was gone, so was the life I wanted to spend with her. And now, he had taken away Kagome. And when Kagome was gone, so was my light and conscience.

I had lost Kagome and I solely blamed myself and Naraku. I was filled with such self-loathing and such hatred. I couldn't protect her because I wasn't strong enough. So, for weeks, I did nothing but train. I did nothing but try and become stronger. My friends were all worried about me but I was so angry, so spiteful, that I had yelled and cursed at them. I had changed when Kagome had died. The moment I couldn't feel her pulse was the moment my world shattered to pieces.

There were many more things I wanted to tell her. So many things I wanted her to know. But she would never get the chance to hear it from my lips because she had died. Because I was too cowardly to say it sooner.

But then, she had come back again, along with Sesshomaru. And yet, even then, I glared at her and wanting nothing more than to kill her. I had thought it was just a trick. A pitiful excuse of the one I lo-- cared for. When my eyes fell upon her, I was instantly filled with rage again. I had failed her and, seeing her as a puppet in my mind's eye, reminded me of my failure and my hatred and my anger and my despair. It was all her fault at the time.

And then, she was left with us and I was forced to tolerate her. I wanted to clean her neck of her head but the others had guaranteed her of her safety. I didn't like it at all. All I showed was hostility and hatred towards her. But then, as the days passed, I saw more and more of the Kagome I remembered. She acted so much like her, she even smelt like her. So, at that one forbidden moment, I had let hope swell inside me.

It was only shattered on that day. It was so painful, I felt as if my heart was breaking again. This would be the third time. One when I had thought Kikyo had betrayed me; two, when Kagome had died in my arms. And three, because I had dared to hope only to have that hope shattered in many pieces.

So, I retreated to the only place that gave me solitude. The Goshinboku. It gave me comfort. Gave me peace within myself. Even in the rain, I settled upon the branch, loving the way it made me so connected. So united with her. Kagome…

Then, when I had thought it was the next day, I moved from the tree only to visit the well. It was flooding then, because of the rain, and I hated it. I wanted to sit down on its dry soil, like I sometimes did these days. The well also made me feel connected with her. Only she and I could go through. Not anymore though. For some odd reason, the blasted well wouldn't let me through. I couldn't even tell her parents that she was dead. So, I sat upon the soil, the soil that gave me some comfort. But the rain had restricted that privilege and I had felt myself go angry once more. But I did nothing but stand there, drenched in the rain and starving, staring down into the flooding well. I didn't leave it until I woke up after falling unconscious.

I had gone back to the hut and I was greeted with a rather huge surprise. Sango and Miroku had told me their tale. I knew what they had said was true because of the regret and sorrow I heard in their voices. Also, the golem was proof enough that the girl we had sent out was the girl I lo-- cared for. The thought made me break inside. Again I was filled with self-hatred and I kept wondering, why, why… Why would I do that to my Kagome? It had seemed that, recently, I was filled with self-anger and hatred without Kagome's guidance.

We took off to find her immediately. It took awhile to actually find out where she was but we did eventually when the rain was letting up. So, we ran nonstop towards Sesshomaru's castle. But when we got there, she was standing side by side with Sesshomaru. It had stopped raining days ago before we arrived. But when we stopped in front of her, even after she and the kitsune runt cried, she looked at me and I immediately saw the hurt and betrayal in her eyes. I had stepped closer to her but she only stepped back, behind Sesshomaru.

She feared me. I had never thought I'd actually be able to have that reaction from her.

So, here I was, sulking on a tree branch, recalling all the hateful memories. How could I have been so stupid? She was right there in front of me, within my grasp, but I had turned a blind eye on her and literally kicked her away. When I had spoken and addressed that I would not leave without her, the room immediately filled with the scent of her fear. That was the only reason why I left. That was the only reason why I was thinking about this so much right now.

I would give anything to turn back time, to go back to that rainy day and stop myself from making the biggest mistake of my life. But I couldn't. Kagome was the only one who had the power to travel back in time, even if she couldn't remember. Which reminds me of another fact, she couldn't even remember me or her closest friends. It was suspicious but even then I should've realized it was her. The way she acted, the way she talked, the way she dressed. It was all her. Kagome. How could I have been so blind?

Suddenly, I was pulled away from my thoughts as I heard the soft patter of feet. I'd know those steps anywhere and my eyes instantly widened. Perhaps this is a chance to have her forgive me. Perhaps this was a chance to finally ask for an apology without an audience.

Careful not to frighten her, I leapt to another tree. And to another. She was at the stream, sitting down, curling a hair on her finger. My breath hitched. How could I have any doubts? Kagome always used to do that.

Silently, I jumped down from the tree and approached her. "Kagome…" I said quietly, knowing full well if I didn't say anything to warn her of my appearance, she'd run and scream. Her head turned sharply at my voice and her frame immediately stiffened. Wide brown met sad gold. She never was afraid of me. Now, she was and I deserved the pain in my chest. I walked towards her, stopping after two meters apart. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" I asked as kindly as I could. But even that sounded gruff. What was wrong with me?

She stared at me but nodded hesitantly. "Sure." She said quietly, nervously pulling her hair behind her ear. Yet another habit of Kagome's. As I seated myself, a silence came between us. And definitely not a peaceful one. She was tense and I knew she would bolt if she thought she needed to. After awhile of silence, she spoke. "What is it?" she asked. I would've loved the sound of her voice again but it was laced with fear and suspicion. It froze my heart.

"I came to say…" I started. "That I'm sorry." That sounded rather pathetic. And, it took a really big blow to my pride. But, for Kagome, it was worth it. "I truly regret kicking you, pulling at your hair and threatening your life." I winced at the blunt voice I was using. Why the hell couldn't I make it just a tone softer? "I don't ask for your forgiveness because I don't deserve it."

She turned to me, an unreadable emotion in her eyes. "On that day, I was really scared of you, you know?" she said quietly. There was no malice in her voice. "The way you looked at me, the way you spoke, it made me fearful for my life. But it wasn't just my life. The _words_ that you actually spoke broke me."

"Again, I'm sorry." I told her, hurting in the inside. I didn't know she'd actually voice out her feelings and it made me regret it more. "I don't mean those words any more. If I said that I was tricked, it would've been such a lame excuse."

"I've already told you." She said softly. "I've forgiven each and everyone of you. You don't need to say sorry anymore. You can't help it if you were tricked. It wasn't your fault."

I glared at the green grass I was seated on. "But it _was_ my fault, Kagome." I persisted. "If I had a little more faith in you… If I trusted you more…" I couldn't finish the sentence.

Slowly, agonizingly slow, she shuffled closer to me. But only a little. I knew that the gesture was a sign of comfort. I also knew that she couldn't bring herself to touch me now. "It's okay." She said again. "The past is the past. The future is the future. But the present is now. You've got to move on, okay? I already have." She said, looking back into the stream.

I glanced at her. "But how?" I asked with a strained voice. "What I said, I knew it had hurt you. How did you manage to get back on your feet?" I asked. I was truly curious but something inside me dreaded the answer.

She turned to me and smiled softly. And yet, I got the feeling that smile wasn't for me. "Sesshomaru told me long ago that I was Kagome. I guess I never really did shatter as I first thought. His words were like a string, keeping the pieces together and, gradually, pulling them back into a rather messy whole."

Sesshomaru. Of course. But why? My half-brother had never helped a human. Well, I had seen him with that little girl before but she doesn't count. I doubt she had shot an arrow at him. Why would Sesshomaru help Kagome of all people? And the way they've been acting towards one another, I didn't like it at all. Especially that smile she had given him before. She used to only give _me_ those kinds of smiles. Now, she could hardly give me one at all.

Perhaps I had lost her. Maybe I was too late. No. I refused to admit that. I will win her back from my brother, even if it's the last thing I do. Kagome belongs with me, not him. Especially not him. He doesn't know how to properly take care of someone. I lowered my head, hiding my eyes from her view. "I'm sorry." I said yet again but this time for different purposes. I'm sorry that I hadn't given up on you. I'm sorry because I know I'll hurt you again in the future. I'm sorry that I'll keep fighting for you until the very end. I'm sorry that I want you to be by my side at all times. I'm sorry that I'm selfish and want you all to myself.

But, as always, Kagome misinterpreted my words. She crawled towards me, and, with a hesitant mind, she wrapped her arms around my neck and shoulder, her hands meeting at my chest. "It's all right." She said quietly. "Inuyasha… I do understand."

I remembered, quite a long time ago, that she had been in the exact same position saying the exact same words. It was when I had first turned into a full-blooded demon and killed many humans, even when they pleaded for their lives. Then, oddly enough, Sesshomaru appeared and 'saved' me from myself. I was so uncertain then. I was scared that, if I turned full-demon again, I would drive my own claws into her flesh.

Almost automatically, my hand came up and enveloped her hands in mine. She stiffened slightly, I couldn't blame her, but she kept her place, hugging me for comfort. It only brought on memories. Suddenly, she parted from me and I almost pulled her back. I had missed her warmth. It was only now that I realized how much I truly did. She stood up and stepped away from me, a smile on her face. This time, it was directed at me. "Gomen, Inuyasha." She said nervously. "I had no idea why I did that. It was as if my body moved on its own." She laughed quietly. "Anyway, I better go check on Sango and Miroku. You know, to see if they like their rooms and all." she said. Then, she started to walk away. "Ja!" she called over her shoulder once before she disappeared into the castle.

I sat there, thinking. I knew for certain that I wanted her back. I wanted her back by my side. I wanted her back with me. And, most importantly, I wanted her to have her memories back so she could finally remember me. And, maybe, the love she had for me would come back as well. I wasn't blind. I knew she cared deeply for me. But what I wasn't sure about was what kind of love was it. Was it the love for a brother, a love for a friend, or a love for a lover? I wasn't sure but I wanted that love back.

Suddenly, I realized that a pair of eyes were watching me. I stood up and turned, glaring back at him. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" I growled angrily at him. He was the last person on earth I wanted to see right now.

He calmly walked towards me, his face hard and, as usual, void of any emotion. "Do I need permission to walk in my own home?" he asked me calmly. But his eyes. There was something about them. He was glaring at me with an intensity he had never showed. "Brother, I suggest you do not get too comfortable in my home for you will be escorted out tomorrow."

"Damn straight." I told him. "And I'll be taking Kagome with me. You'll be glad that someone's going to take her out of your hands." I knew deep in my gut that wasn't true.

His eyes uncharacteristically narrowed at me. "We will see." he said coolly. "For it is up to Kagome to decide." And with that, he strolled passed me.

When his words registered in my head I suddenly turned and yelled. "Hey! Since when did you ever use Kagome's name?" I yelled in outrage. But, he was already gone. I glared at the emptiness in front of me. They were getting way too informal for my liking. But either way, I'll return her memories and then, she'll turn back to me and everything will be back to normal again.

I looked up at the cloudy sky. They gave one clear observation: it was going to rain tonight.

--x--x--x--

Aw, poor Inuyasha. DX So full of self-hatred… I don't like him being so deep and angry with himself. Some time next chapters or so, I will make him more like the Inuyasha we know! You'll see! He's just going through a teenage phase, that's all. It'll pass (-.-''). Lol. Anyway, there's some fluff between both sides although the SK fluff was way sweeter. It wasn't one-sided! Yay! But the IK was… aww… ;( Anyway, I tried attempted humour here so it wouldn't be so gloomy! Hope you liked it! lol. :D I told you it was special, didn't I?? THREE POVs! WHOOP!

Thanks to:

Twist in fate, kittyb78, candycorn87, Missy Misa, Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil, Kaili Hitame, Jennie Harris, Callie-yue, AnimeFreakGirl777, SELENE, Panda Blitz, llebreknit, Xade, FluffyandKagome, Sesshoumaru'swife123, Lady Skorpio, AwesomeHachi, AngelofMist, kandy123654, HeyLeslie, Meixing, LadySafire, Finchette, .Saiya.of.the.moon., kiezzie, Raina Darlig, UtterChaos247, Koori Youkai Hime, MiHonoKo, iRiD3SSA, MooMoo-of-Doom, imastrgrazer, yakunantenshi, pure happiness, floralyn, and all those others I've missed. If so then sorry!

**Various Review Replies:**

**Twist in fate – AWW!! I'm so sorry I didn't update flowly! I was going to update on Monday but then my friend introduced me to this new book and now I'm hooked. It's only because I threatened myself not to touch the fourth book for three days if I didn't update today. (-.-) I'm so sorry! :(**

**kittyb78 – (O.O) WOAH! That's A LOT of updates! The most I've updated in about three chapters all on the same story on the same day. (-.-) lol. Yeah, you've got nothing to do if you're sick except go on or read a book. Lol. And, unfortunately, a person's creativness is usually subdued by school. :( Curse them! Lol. :D**

**Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil – Yay! No mistakes! :D But another person said I did… (-.-) I guess editing isn't one of my strong points ne? lol. My one time biggest fear is bugs. Heights also scare me a lot though. Shiver. Weird because I want to climb mt. Everest one day. Lol. And yep, it WAS freaky. I mean, even I, the writer, got spooked! How weird is that??**

**Kaili Hitame – Yeah, the only reason why the doll didn't attack the other one was because it was suspected. Plus, it had orders from Naraku… (shifts eyes) hehehe… Anyway, glad you're still reading and I hope this little delay didn't make you lose interest!**

**AnimeFreakGirl777 – Yeah, Twisted Hearts, that's it. Lol. Sorry. I got confused with the summary. The last bit was really effective! :D But yeah, she would let Souta live… if only she'd update! ARGG!! Lol. And yes, It's Not Sane. Read it! Completely hilarious although it's also impcomplete :P**

**AwesomeHachi – Yep. I purposely linked the quote to the story. Or, shall we say now, the poem to the story. Lol. And you don't know what's gonna happen next so don't go jumping to assumptions! I'm a crazy author, you won't know what to expect! :D But yeah, don't worry about the next chapter. I won't let them speak about slelf-loathing anymore… as much. Lol. Sorry if this chapter seemed too sad for you!!**

**AngelofMist – Well, Kagome DID kiss Sesshomaru so that counts, right? Lol. There's your SK fluffiness! Hoped ya liked it! :D**

**kandy123654 – Yes, thank you for the umm imaginary hat… (whispers) YESSSSSSS! Thanx soo much! X3 Dollie sooo cute… (ends whispering) lol. Anyway, yeah, just a hat. Thanks very much! XD And in return, I'll give you a free plant vase… (whispers again) inside will be a life-time supply of chocolates… you'll never run out! (stops whispering) There you go! Enjoy your vase!**

**Finchette – Oh, those quotes are from the manga. They're sorta memory snippets to add to the mystery of Kagome's past memories! :D Anyway, thanks for sending it to me! I'll log on next time since I'm busy right now. But, if I lose it, can I tell you and you'll send me another invite? If so, thanks a bunch! :D hehehe… wolve-like things that can eat pears XD**

**UtterChaos247 – It was the two months AFTER she died and when she was found my Sesshomaru. . :) Hope that helps!**

**iRiD3SSA – Yep. You're right! Sesshomaru found Kagome two months after she was supposedly dead. The IY group thought she was underground for all that time but she wasn't or else she wouldn't be there. :D**

**pure happiness – Yeah, well, I'm not sure about Inuyasha apprecitating Sesshomaru just yet. I mean, he's kinda got angry and he hasn't really shown his softer side in over two months since Kagome had 'died' so it'll be pretty hard for him. Or, rather, I'M going to make it pretty hard for him. Lol. I just love the InuKagSess love triangle! Keeps you in suspence! :) I am so sure that I spelt that word wrong…**

**.Saiya.of.the.moon – Sure, I'll check it out! And I had word problems as well… I DIDN'T have word! LOL! But now I do so I don't make TOO many errors. That's why some of my other stories has serious issues… I didn't have MS word on it. Lol. Not to worry though! :D I won't be having that problem again! And wow, you've reviewed a lot! I thank you for it! :D And yessss! Oreos! Love them! Twist it, lick it, dunk it, eat it. Lol. I'm not sure if the eat it part is there though. I think I messed it up. (-.-) Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**floralyn – Yep, absoultely correct! And I will keep going, don't worry! :)**

_People who get a free imaginary cookie:_

_AwesomeHachi – Hehehe. You're right! Congrats!_

_MooMoo-of-Doom – Yep! It was with the painter! :D I just LOVE your penname! Moomoo of doom… lol! :)_

Thanks everyone! Wow, lots of reviews last chapter… Don't forget to review again! Ja. :)


	22. To Sit

Memory's Shadow

--

To Sit

--

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews! :) And I'll be warning you guys now: my updates would be delayed every once and awhile. School is really starting to bother me and I've found my old love for reading books renewed. :D Yeah for books! But even though I like reading, my vocabulary is really low… (-.-) Anyway, here's the twenty-second chapter. Thanks everyone for sticking this far!

Dialogue:

Arigatou - Thank you

Hai - Yes

Hanyou - Half-breed

Miko - Priestess

Taiyoukai - A higher form of demon

Inu - Dog

Youki - Demonic power

Youkai - Demon

Iie - No

Betsu ni - Nothing

Osuwari - Sit

Daijoubu ka - Are you okay?

Gomen - Sorry

Inuyoukai - Dog Demon

Kitsune - Fox

--x--x--x--x--x--

_'Life is the sculptor and we are the clay._

_What we are and what we'll be is because of past memories, experience and influence._

_So, the question is this:_

_Are you really who you are or are you just the person people expect you to be?'_

--x--x--x--x--x--

_"Why can't brothers get along?"_

_"You didn't exactly __**help**__!"_

I walked away from Inuyasha blushing like mad. Dear gosh. First, I had the nerve to _kiss_ Sesshomaru. Then, there I was with Inuyasha, not even thirty minutes later! But, it wasn't as if I did anything wrong by being with him. I mean, he apologized and I had to comfort him. Even though I couldn't remember him, I had a feeling an apology was extremely rare and… well… out of character if you must.

But still, I couldn't help the blood that rose into my cheeks when I entered the castle. I really had no idea why I did what I did. The words I said were true, yes, but why did I hug him? By blush began to die down as I thought about it. The position we were in was so familiar. And… I couldn't help but feel my fear of him ebbing away like rain slowly lighting up. And now, I felt guilty for fearing him. I mean, he _was_ tricked after all. It wasn't his fault.

As I walked, I realized I haven't seen Rin once today. Neither have I seen Jaken. Curious. Where could they be? I searched for them, looking through all the gardens and streams outside. They weren't there. Well, at least, Rin wasn't there. I saw Jaken returning Ah-Un to the stables. "Jaken!" I called over, running to catch up to them.

Jaken stopped and turned, giving me a rather acidly look. Ah-Un just watched us both, bored. I stopped beside the toad, wary of the dragon. After all, I hadn't forgotten about last time. "Hey, Jaken, have you seen Rin-chan?" I asked him. He should now. He was her caretaker.

He continued to glare at me. Why was he glaring at me? What the heck did I do now? "Why would you like to see her, human?" he barked out. Well, he didn't really bark. He wasn't a dog demon. If he was, he was the most reptilian dog demon I've ever seen.

I stared at him in confusion. Great. We were back with the 'human' terms. Well, when did we ever stop anyway? "Because I haven't seen her all day." I answered plainly. "Now come on, Jaken, tell me where she is."

"Wouldn't you like to speak with your other human friends, human wench?" he asked spitefully. "Since your other companions have returned to you, I had thought you forgot all about Sesshomaru-sama's ward."

My eyes narrowed at him. Why was he saying all this stuff? "Jaken." I said very slowly, staring at him intensely. "Tell me where she is." I demanded. There was something wrong. I could feel it. Why was Jaken sprouting all this nonsense? My eyes widened slightly before they narrowed again. Did he put those ideas into her head? If he did, I'll strangle him.

Without waiting for an answer, I gave him a final defiant glare and stormed off. Stupid toad! How dare he say something like that to Rin? Of course I haven't forgotten about her, who could? There was only one place I haven't looked yet and that was her room. I softly knocked on her door once I got there. There was no answer. But I knew in my gut that she was in there. "Rin-chan?" I asked worriedly. "Rin-chan, can I come in?"

Again there was no answer but I took it as an invitation. I slowly slid the door open, looking around the room. It was extremely bright with yellow, orange and pink sheets on the futon. Even the walls were painted with pink. There were flowers everywhere, some fresh with some wilting, scattered on floors and tables. The sun brightened up the room through the window. It just seemed so innocent and happy. On the floor were scrolls with various pictures on them. Most of them were people though and I knew who they were. Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin, Ah-Un and… me. This warmed my heart.

But when I saw the little girl sitting by the corner of her room the warmth immediately left me. I ran towards her side, kneeling next to her with fright. "Rin-chan! Are you okay?" I asked the little girl. She was sitting against the wall, her head bowed down with her knees to her chest.

She looked up at me sadly. I could see the small tear-tracks that placed themselves on her childish cheeks. She had been crying. "Kagome-chan?" she asked softly. Then, without further warning, she jumped at me, winding her arms around my waist. "Kagome-chan!" she exclaimed with a small sob. "Please don't leave us, Kagome-chan. I really, really like you and I don't want you to go!" she hiccuped.

I hugged her back, temporarily confused with her words. But, a second later I remembered. Inuyasha and the rest were leaving tomorrow. And, since they were my traveling companions, I had to go with them. I _had_ to… didn't I? "Shh…" I whispered to her as she continued to sob. I really didn't want to leave. Really. This place was like a home to me. I never wanted to leave it behind. But then, there was another part of me who wanted leave, who wanted to find my _real_ home. I wanted to know if I had a mother, if I had a father or a little sister or brother. I wanted to know.

But the thought of leaving this place, leaving Rin and all my friends, it tore me apart. I never did like good-byes. "Don't worry, Rin-chan." I assured her. "It's not like you'll never see me again. I've left before, haven't I?"

"But it seems different now." she said softly. "They came for you."

"I'll come and visit, I promise. And, maybe, you can ask Sesshomaru if you can visit me as well. See, we'll see each other again." I said with a sad smile.

She pulled back slightly and stared up at me with teary eyes. "Promise?" she asked, holding up her pinky finger. The tears were drying now.

My smile widened slightly. "Promise." I swore, winding my own pinky around hers. With the contract sealed, her face brightened as she wiped away all the evidence of tears.

"Arigatou." She said with a smile, standing up. "Look here, Kagome-chan!" she said with a cheery voice. Can a child have mood swings because she definitely has them. "I made pictures!" She went to one and held it up for me to see. It was a picture of five rudimentary figures. There was Rin in the middle with Sesshomaru and I beside her, holding her hand. Then, there was Jaken beside Sesshomaru and Ah-Un beside me. We all had large smiles on our faces, even Sesshomaru. There was grass beneath us with a blue sky above. Everything looked so happy. "We're a family here, Kagome-chan." She informed with a grin. "See! I'm in the middle!" she yelped proudly at her work.

"It's beautiful." I told her truthfully. I really did think it was beautiful. But it was the kind of beautiful that had very low chances of becoming true. Even though I loved this place like a home, I knew there was another that was waiting for me to come back. If I had a mother, I missed her. If I had a father, I missed him. I stood up as well and patted her on the head like I would to a dog. "Come on." I said. "Let's go find Jaken and Ah-Un. We'll play cops and robbers." I grinned.

She took on the puzzled look. "Cops and robbers?" she asked, having completely no idea what that was.

I looked at her in disbelief. What was wrong with everyone? I was saying completely familiar and constant words and they look at me as if I was crazy! Jeez! You'd think that they came from another time or something. "It's a game," I explained to her. "The robbers are the bad guys and the cops are the good guys. The cops have to chase the bad guys so that they could go to jail."

"Jail?" she asked again, even more puzzled. She hadn't heard that term before either?

"It's a place where bad guys go." I told her patiently. "So, do you want to play? It's like tag but this time, we go in teams."

At the mention of the game 'tag' her confusion went and a happy, excited look fell upon her face. "Hai!" she said, dropping the picture and grabbing my hand. "Let's go play 'cops and robbers'!" she giggled at the unfamiliar roll on the tongue.

I went along willingly, smiling softly. I was going to have to leave tomorrow. To have my memories returned to me. I planned on making the best out of the limited time I had with everyone here.

--x--x--x--

When I saw those two together, it happened to make my blood an ounce warmer. I heard what they were saying as clear as day and I knew what Kagome did was not in the intimate sense. But still, a possessive side grew in me as she wound her arms around the stupid hanyou. Possessiveness was not a feeling that I was unfamiliar with. But, to feel it on a human, that was unfamiliar and strange. I briefly wondered if I had a demon illness of a sort.

So, it was only natural that I confronted the hanyou. What I said, though, did not hold the reassurance as they had originally sounded. There was nothing here that the miko would want to stay for. Sure, there was Rin, but what else? She could always visit her (if I allowed it) whenever she was on her quest. She didn't need to stay here in order to see Rin.

But what surprised me was the realization of _myself_ wanting her to stay. Why else would I be thinking these thoughts? She was of no use to me. And yet, I wanted her to stay. Perhaps it was the possessiveness over a piece of my property. After all, she has been in my presence long enough to be named so. Yes, that was the reason. I am favorable of the fact that I could manipulate my mind in order to believe the new reasoning without lying to myself in the process. The taiyoukai mind is a rather spectacular thing.

Although, the very same mind is telling me that I should be relieved that she was going. She was nothing but a burden to me. She was a human. A human woman, to be exact, and she was useless. But, she was not weak. It took me awhile but I soon realized the great amount of power swirling inside her petite body. She has yet to tame it though.

I believe it was wise to change the topic. Naraku. His whereabouts remain uncertain as he constantly moves to become undetected. Lately, I've been wondering about that illusion that he summoned to trick the miko. It was destroyed rather easily and nothing seems to have changed for his benefit. Although he was nothing but a filthy hanyou, he makes his moves with purpose. It is never for nothing. So, I found myself keeping a close eye on her afterwards. Although everything appeared to be the same, it is never wise to underestimate your enemy. Which brings me onto another question. When, not if, we destroy him, will her memories return to her? I mentally cursed. I realized that I was still thinking about Kagome.

And when did I start using her name?

My head began to throb. Another headache. I've been on the receiving end of the horrible pain lately and I sorely blame it on her. There I go again. Perhaps it is best that she does leave. The headaches would cease, I was certain, if she left my presence immediately. Even indirectly, seeing as she was not here right now, she deals an annoying pain onto my mental stability.

--x--x--x--

_"You… idiot!! It's because I thought about __**you**__ that I'm here right now! So would you… __**please**__… try to __**trust**__ me a little bit more?"_

_"--…"_

Finally, after what seemed like ages, it was night and time for dinner. And, to tell you the truth, I was starved. I had barely eaten at lunch and seeing as we had new guests, Kaya and Aaya whipped up some fabulous food. Everyone was accounted for except for the two inu brothers and Jaken. I had a feeling that Sesshomaru and Jaken didn't attend because they didn't want to be dining with a bunch of 'filthy humans' and Inuyasha… I had no idea about him.

"Where do you think Inuyasha is?" I asked casually as we began eating our food. Rin was beside me, along with Shippo, with Sango, Miroku and Kirara at the opposite. Of course, Takkako and the rest refused to eat with us, seeing as it was a custom, even though I invited them to join.

Miroku stopped eating temporarily. "I presume he's outside." He suggested. "I don't believe he's in favour of having to owe Sesshomaru-sama for his hospitality."

Sango nodded in agreement. "They're not in the best of terms, as you may have realized." She sighed. "Too bad though. Inuyasha should really be grateful to Sesshomaru-sama because he took care of you after all this time. I couldn't bring myself to even imagine where you would have ended up if it wasn't for him."

"That's right!" Rin said proudly. "Sesshomaru-sama helped Kagome-chan!" she grinned. Of course, no body told the girl the full story. Even Shippo swore he wouldn't. All she knew was I got lost and Sesshomaru helped me out. Her innocent mind shouldn't be filled with such intense stories. Especially ones about guilt, shame and regret.

"I'll go look for him." I said, standing up. "If you'll excuse me. I'll be back in a sec." I told them, heading out.

"Be careful, Kagome-chan." Sango warned. "Don't be out for too long. This place is surrounded by a demon forest, remember?"

"Of course I do." I said with a wave of my hand. "I'm only going to go get Inuyasha. It's not as if I'm going to walk into the forest." And with that, I was out of there. To tell you the truth, when I was in there without Inuyasha, I felt kind of sad. Why wasn't he there with all of his friends? He couldn't still be blaming himself, could he? If he was, I had full reason to slap him senseless.

I went outside, the night air cool against my skin. I looked up at the crescent moon, watching the stars twinkle. Everything was so peaceful. It was hard to believe that danger was right around the corner. "Inuyasha!" I called, cupping my hands around my mouth so that it would project my voice. "Inuyasha, come inside! Dinner's ready!" I yelled. Only silence responded. I would have thought that ears like Inuyasha's would have heard that.

Curious, I stepped further and further away from the castle, looking left and right for any person with a red fire-rat's robe. Why the heck was he wearing a robe made out of a rat's fur anyway? I shivered slightly. Eww… That's a lot of rats… Of course, I gave the clothing the benefit of a doubt and made myself believe it was just a name.

"Inuyasha!" I yelled, louder than before. I was getting slightly irritated. Where was that hot-headed hanyou? Then, my eyes caught a movement. I turned sharply, my heart beating madly. "Inuyasha?" I asked quietly. There was a sound of shuffling. It was in the forest. Was I stupid enough to advance? Certainly not. But, after awhile, it turned out that I didn't need to. The figure behind the shadows moved forward to reveal itself.

A light gasp escaped my lips as my eyes took in the mysterious man I had met at the village. Except, this time, he wasn't wearing one of those straw hats. His dark violet eyes leered at me with amusement, a smirk playing on his lips. He looked paler than he actually was with the dark clothing of purple and black. But even so, he was handsome, in a dangerous, spider-like way. "You…" I whispered, taking a hesitant step back. Should I yell out for Sesshomaru? Then, the events that took place last time we met came to me and I frowned at the demon man. "You tricked me." I said accusingly, pointing a finger at him.

He only chuckled. It was deep and silk-like. Not a laugh I'll grow fond to any time soon. "Did I really?" he asked smoothly, his voice just like how I remembered it. Smooth and intelligent, dark and deep. I couldn't trust him. "The man that was there, he would've made you remember. But, unfortunately, Lord Sesshomaru came and destroyed your chance of remembrance. What a shame." He said slyly.

My eyes narrowed at him. "He didn't ruin it." I defended. "He saved me from that man."

"Perhaps." He mused loudly. "But what if he hadn't come? Maybe then you could've found out the truth."

His intense eyes stared at me and I began to feel fidgety. Not to mention the fear that began to bubble in me. There was something about this person, something about the way he looked and about the youki that thrashed around him, that made me want to purify him until he was nothing but ash. "Who are you?" I managed to say through my growing fear.

Again he chuckled, long and deep. I was surprised that neither Sesshomaru nor Inuyasha had come to my rescue yet. When he stopped, his eyes stared into mine with madness, promising violence and pain. Now that the hat was no longer hiding his eyes, I could truly see the nature within them. "I'm surprised you haven't realized that yet, my dear Kagome." he said, amusement laced within his deep voice. He took a step towards me. "You shall remember my name, and, when that time is upon us, you will tremble." He smirked. It was a promise. "Do you remember my name now, Kagome?"

The way he said my name, it sent shivers up my spine. "Naraku…" I whispered, staring at him anxiously, realization suddenly striking me. Naraku, the hanyou. The hanyou that the others warned me about. The hanyou that was deathly dangerous if faced without a weapon. Where the hell were my bow and arrows? But what he said was true. When I had said his name, I felt as if my knees would collapse from beneath me.

He chuckled into his hand. "Took you awhile." He teased. He stretched his hand towards me. "But now that you know, come with me. I will tell you everything, the questions you frequently ask will be answered." his eyes danced. "Unlike those idiotic youkai and humans, I will not lie to you."

I stared at his pale hand, knowing his words were false. But there was something about his voice that was like a magnet. But, I fought against it. This was the Naraku everyone hated, the Naraku that made all my friends suffer. Now, I had no doubt whom I should trust and whom I shouldn't. And right now, I knew Naraku was the one that would lie. "Iie." I said defiantly. "You lied to me last time, Naraku. I am not stupid. I won't make the same mistake again."

His hand was still outstretched but his eyes had lost their twinkle. He was getting impatient. "How deep their lies have settled within you." He said. "Perhaps you are too far gone." I gave him no response. He took back his hand, looking rather angry. But then, he smirked, the frown now gone. "You will not refuse me for long, Kagome dear." He said silkily. "Soon, I will have you."

And just like that, he retreated back within the trees and I could no longer sense his powerful youki.

--x--x--x--

Predictably, I had heard and seen their entire conversation. I was immensely pleased that Kagome had not misplaced her trust but I was angered like nothing else by his departing words. I leapt down from my position and walked calmly towards the still miko. Sensing my presence, she turned and stared at me. I smelt her fear, her anxiousness, and for some ridiculous reason, I wanted the scents to go away. "Kagome." I said, void of any emotion. "I had thought you would not leave the castle during night hours without your weapons. You are getting far too careless."

Her knees were slightly trembling. "That was Naraku." She whispered fearfully, speaking as if she hadn't heard my words. "His youki… It was so great… Why do we have such a powerful enemy? What did I do?"

I stared at her with indifference. "Betsu ni." I answered her. "Nothing at all. And that is why he does it."

She closed her eyes and took five calming breaths. When she opened them again, she was much steadier. "What does he want with me?" she asked stiffly. "How can I be of any use to him?"

That was the question that had been haunting my mind for quite awhile. I said nothing because I wasn't entirely sure. I did not bring up a theory without a convincing argument. Sure, she could see the jewel shards but what else other than that? Naraku seems to be doing quiet well without her eyes. Perhaps there was something missing from the equation.

Seeing that I had no answer, she sighed. "So, you heard everything I take it?" she asked. I nodded. "Then why didn't you come and whip his butt?" she asked rather crudely. "You could have at least said something. I never felt so alone in my life." She shivered and not because of the cold. "Those eyes… I hope I never ever have to see him again."

"That is inevitable." I told her impassively. And I knew she knew it too. And I didn't bother to explain myself to her. I did it because I wanted to see what that vile hanyou would say. If he had dared touch her, I would've taken action. But seeing as that was not the case, I held myself back against my better instincts. Sometimes one's instincts cannot overrule one's mind. "And would you mind informing me why you're out here in the first place?" I asked calmly. "You should be inside, eating your meal. You need strength for tomorrow."

"I was outside looking for Inuyasha." She said. I resisted the urge to narrow my eyes at the mention of his name. "Have you seen him, Sesshomaru?" she asked me. "I want him to come inside and eat as well."

This time I couldn't help but glare. "If he does not wish to eat, then let him starve." I said coldly. It did not matter to me whether or not by half-brother dies from his own foolishness.

She gave me a playful punch on my one arm. "Don't be so mean to him." she defended. "If you won't help me, I might as well go myself." And with that, she started to walk off, once again calling my blasted brother's name.

My eyes narrowed at the back of her head. I was being ignored. And, it seems as if she was favoring my half-brother over myself. She did not invite me to dine with her and her companions. And it was my home. Why was I thinking about this? It couldn't be jealousy. Why would I be jealous of that stupid hanyou? No. It was definitely not jealousy. It was possessiveness. There is a difference.

Nevertheless, I followed her as she searched around the castle, calling Inuyasha's name. Curse him. And curse her for letting these feelings arise. Why wasn't she immediately retreating back into the castle? Naraku could still be around, even if I couldn't sense him. Finally, she found him, sitting upon a tree. What kind of brother did I have? A dog demon does not sit in trees in their leisure. "Inuyasha, come down from here!" she yelled crossly. "There's no point in sitting out here sulking! You need to eat." She was standing by the base, looking up towards him. It wasn't exactly joined with the forest. The tree was separated from the main group, causing no danger.

I settled myself upon the roof, watching their interaction. "Feh. I am not sulking wench." he muttered ungraciously. Even from here I could hear them. Not a surprise seeing as I had demonic hearing.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Don't call me wench! And I mean it, Inuyasha. Get down from there. Sitting in trees constantly could not be good for a dog."

From his branch, Inuyasha glared down at her angrily. "I am not a dog!" he denied with a growl. "I'm a dog _demon_. There's a difference there, stupid." he said rudely. My eyes narrowed at him as my lips curled up in a slight snarl. How dare he.

Blood rose to the miko's cheeks with anger. "Don't call me stupid, stupid!" she yelled. "What's your malfunction? Stop being so stubborn!" she insisted loudly. Even from here her voice was ringing in my ears. For a split second, I found pity for my half-brother. Malfunction? She had a knack for incorrectly structuring proper sentences but then again, I've realized that long ago.

"Stubborn?" my brother yelled back. Perhaps my brother had no sense about the ridiculous volumes those two were using. "Who are you calling stubborn? _You're_ the one who's stubborn, not me. I'm not the one who's screaming up a tree to a person who doesn't even want to eat, stupid wench!"

Kagome stood there, mouth agape. They opened and closed, trying to say something but for once, no sound came out. I smelt her distress even from here and my growing anger evolved immensely. He had upset her. That was not acceptable.

It seemed as if Inuyasha had noticed what he had done since he leapt down from the tree and started to stutter. "H-Hey." He said, smelling the tears that began to form in her eyes. "Don't cry! Jeez! Why do you have to be such a crybaby?"

That was the final insult. But before I could leap down and slice my brother in half, the miko suddenly screamed one word: "Osuwari!"

Peculiar. Once she had said that word, the rosary beads around the hanyou's neck began to glow and he was instantly pulled towards the ground, face first. But before he collided with the earth, he made an unmanly noise. He yelped. Pathetic, simply pathetic. But I couldn't help but smirk at it all. It was amusing. Quite comical actually.

Once she realized what she had done, her anger immediately disappeared as worry came over her. "Oh my gosh! Inuyasha, daijoubu ka?" she asked, kneeling beside the fallen and humiliated hanyou. "Gomen! I don't know what happened! Really!" she apologized needlessly. The stupid hanyou deserved it.

The effects of the spell wore off and Inuyasha spat out the dirt that harboured within his mouth. But when he looked up, he was not angry nor was he upset, as I had thought he would. He only stared at Kagome with a newfound awe, his eyes staring at her with adoration. My eyes narrowed suspiciously. Why didn't I like the look the hanyou was casting towards the miko?

"Kagome…" he breathed, sitting up straighter. Then, he grasped her cheek gently with one of his hands. Her eyes widened with surprise. "If I had doubts before, I don't have any now." he whispered gently. So gently that I hardly caught the words. This was a side of my brother that I loathed even more. The look in his eyes… I didn't want him to look at her like that. And, to my horror and fury, he began to lean down, pulling the miko closer with his hand. And, to further enrage me, the human wench was too surprised to pull back.

I didn't know how, or why, but before Inuyasha stole a kiss from Kagome, I was two meters away from them, my youki flaming around me, angry and possessive. "Inuyasha." I addressed, my voice icy and cold, promising harm if he dared defy me. "Unhand the miko."

Sensing my presence, he pulled back sharply. Snapping out of it, Kagome turned and stared at me with confusion, although her cheeks were slightly red. "S-Sesshomaru?" she stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

My eyes turned to hers and they narrowed even more. "Do I not have the right to walk within my home?" I asked so coldly that I visibly saw her flinch. I turned to my brother who was glaring at me intensely. "To you, I suggest you do not make any moves on the girl until she knows what she's getting into." I warned dangerously. I could've sworn my vision flashed red for a split moment. "Taking advantage on a young woman, especially a human woman, is rather dishonorable to the inuyoukai family."

"What the hell do you care?" he growled, standing up to put himself between the miko and I. "I wasn't even taking advantage of her!" he snarled defencively.

Kagome stood up from behind him. "Hey, stop fighting." She demanded. Her blush was now gone. It's as if she had forgotten about the previous events. "Inuyasha wasn't doing anything. Besides, he's a friend. He won't do anything like that to me."

I glared at her, unable to believe her ignorance. I've known for quite awhile now that my half-brother saw more than a mere traveling companion in her. And vise versa. It would take a blind fool to miss the love that she had for him. I still remember the way she crouched above his form, using her own body as a barrier between him and myself. The way she spoke and glared at me, the tears that flowed down her cheeks, it was love. Love for an unworthy creature.

But her memories were lost and it seems as if her feelings for the hanyou have diluted to become one of friendship. What a shame. "I believe you should retire inside." I said, switching the subject smoothly. "Your meal must be getting cold." My eyes found Inuyasha's. "And I suggest you do what the miko says, lest she utters the word once more and has your face implanted onto the earth."

His eyes glared at me heatedly. "To hell with you." He growled angrily. "You were listening the entire time, weren't you?" His hand found its way towards Tetsusaiga's hilt. "You eavesdropping, cold-hearted bast--"

"Osuwari!" Kagome screamed. Again, the events repeated itself as Inuyasha's face painfully made contact with the ground. "Don't say things like that!" she said with a huff. The hanyou muttered a number of incoherent curses. She blinked down at him. "Although, I don't know why I can do that." she said with awe. "I should ask Sango-chan about this."

Then, when Inuyasha stood up again and was about to argue with the miko, Kagome grabbed his hand and began pulling him towards the castle. This silenced him up immediately while it made my anger spike. Too much contact between the two. "Come on. I'm still starved you know." She grinned, failing to notice the effects of her actions. Perhaps she was just as ignorant as my brother was, although that was rather hard to believe.

She was about to walk straight past me, dragging a dumbfounded and blushing Inuyasha behind, until she stopped momentarily to grab my own hand. This time, the blood rushed to her cheeks like a wave. She was unable to keep eye contact with me. "Eto, you should be there too." she said shyly, tugging at my striped hand gently.

Inuyasha had seen the action and was currently fuming. Her boldness ran out as she quickly let go of my hand, unconsciously letting go of Inuyasha's as well. She was staring at the ground, blushing furiously, completely forgetting about the hanyou. She was only conscious of me, for the moment. I was greatly pleased because of that. It surprised me that I was.

"I must decline your invitation." I told her calmly. "I do not wish to dine with a bunch of humans, a kitsune and an unwilling hanyou."

She looked up, her furious blush softening to just a gentle one. "I thought so." She smiled. Then, she turned to Inuyasha, without grabbing his hand. "Come on then. Dinner must be getting cold." And with that, she started to walk back to the castle, leaving us two brothers alone.

When Inuyasha began walking to follow her, he gave me a glare. There was a challenge in them, in the language only an inuyoukai would know. And my eyes narrowed in response, my lips twitching upwards in a slight smirk. Then, the pup turned to stare the other way, halting in his tracks. "Listen." He said gruffly. "I have no idea what's happening between you and Kagome but don't you go getting any ideas." He warned, looking back at me again, eyes narrowed. "You took care of her, and I thank you for it, but I'll take care of her from now on." I could tell he was rather reluctant to say the first half of that sentence.

"Take care of her?" I asked smoothly. I was not about to say 'like you so graciously did last time' seeing as that would start a brawl. And, seeing as I was a sophisticated and civil being, I did not wish to partake in something so pointless and idiotic.

He nodded with confidence. "I've made a few mistakes in the past but I swear, things will be different now." He gave me one final, challenging glare before he continued to follow the path of the miko. But just before he slid the door open, he turned and stared at me. "She doesn't need you anymore." He said just loud enough for me to hear before he, too, disappeared inside my castle.

I stared at where he was previously standing, his words echoing within my head. _She doesn't need you anymore._ I didn't believe it. Of course she needs me. That pup couldn't protect her even if he had the attacker beneath his claws. He did not even sense that Naraku was close by. He was not alert and his senses were too weak compared to my own that he couldn't have known Naraku was even there. How could he possibly protect the miko if he did not know she was in danger? Amateur.

With confidence, I ran into the forest, searching for the vile hanyou just in case he decided to stay back. When the miko is in my home and within my presence, it will be my duty to protect her.

Protecting yet another human. I refuse to believe that I was getting soft.

--x--x--x--

Hehehehhe… Aw, poor Sessh! X3 I think maybe he was acting slightly OOC in this chapter. And I mean it. When I was typing, the character just wasn't there. Maybe it was because of the moment? I don't know. (-.-) But tell me if he's acting way too OOC for you guys and I'll make him IC again. To tell you the truth, I'm not very happy with this chapter but meh. You can't be happy with all your chapters, right? Anyway, the next chapter will be pretty important so make sure you pay attention!

Thanks to:

Callie-yue, mangadreams, AnimeFreakGirl777, Jennie Harris, Koori Youkai Hime, kittyb78, SELENE, maire 53, UtterChaos247, Kagome2691, FluffyandKagome, courtneykogalove, .Saiya.of.the.moon., Missy Misa, Alyana, yakunantenshi, keizzie, AwesomeHachi, iRiDESSA, Finchette, Sesshomaru if Fluffy Evil, AngelofMist, Moo-Moo-of-Doom, kandy123654, ponies1998, Lady Skorpio, MsLCloud, llebreknit, Sayakagome929, MiHonoKo, Jeweled Fairy and to all the others I've missed. If so then sorry!

**Various Review Replies:**

**AnimeFreakGirl777 – OMGosh! Why would you think I'm a Gaara/Saku fan?? (o.0) But lol. Yeah, I sorta am XD But duuuude. Gaara rules like no other! :) Most people don't like him though. I don't know why… He was so cute when he was little and it was sooo sad… :( I can't blame him for going insane! I just love his character!! :D I looked up some Kag/Gaara fanfics as well but, unfortunately, that pairing isn't all that popular (-.-) I mean, it would be pretty sweet, wouldn't it? Gaara would finally find someone who actually cares for him (besides his family)! And since Kagome's so nice and caring, she'd be able to get through his barrier just like she could go through Sesshomaru's! lol. But yeah, it's just a small and pretty weird pairing but meh. It seems doable. :D**

**Jennie Harris – Lol. Sorry if it seemed like that to you! I guess since I've written so much about Sesshomaru that it's wreaking havoc with my mind. I mean, before, I never ever used the word 'perhaps' and now, I'm using it in like every single chapter! Really, it's like brainwashing. Lol. But I tried to make him more himself in this chapter. I hope it's better! :D**

**maire 53 – Yeah, it's out now. Lol. But if you want to know, I'll try to update at least once every seven days or so. Give or take two days sometimes if I feel weird :D**

**FluffyandKagome – ROFL! Yeah. Radishes. I hate them. XD But they're good for humorous stuff just like that! I love my OC character… sigh. Finally, someone who could openly be random yet civil at the same time… And has the ability to annoy Sesshomaru like no other without getting a death threat by him. XD**

**Alyana – Thanks! School is getting more boring by the day and I'm seriously getting Bs in English… That's not good if I want to be a writer! But that was only one test so I shouldn't be too worried, right? Lol. Anyway, thanks for the critism! I totally agree with you about Inuyasha. But I just felt the need to write about him like that. I mean, yeah, he could be understanding (sometimes) but that's only when it's so painfully obvious. And he can't really see that Kagome and Sesshy are forming a budding relationship because it ain't all that obvious… to him. Plus, he lost Kagome for over two months and, well, you can't blame him for being a little bit too possessive of her and over-bearing now, right? Lol. But don't worry. The OOC Inuyasha has been thrown out the window and now, I'm going to make him funnier and junk. Lol. Thanks for reviewing! Feedback and advice is really appreciated! :D**

**AwesomeHachi – Hehehe! You were imagining Shippo doing that as well?? Isn't he just the cutest character on IY?? I totally love him!! :D Man, I'm going hysterical just talking about that cute kitsune X3 And I like Inu's ears too! And I love my OOC character. Her personality is absolutely the best! :D And yep, I intentionally made him sound serious, awesome huh? Elf… snicker. And yep, they're moving up there aren't they? And more brotherly rivalry! That's one of my fav factors in an SK fic. Even in an IK one. I just love love triangles! Lol. :) And yeah, I sometimes read Shojo Beat! And I think shojo manga is just a manga with real-life situations like high-school, work, stuff lik that. :P Usually, shojo is complete with drama and romance but sometimes there could be action and comedy. They're the main categories anyway. Fruits Basket is a shojo! :D And you got the imaginary cookie because you guessed where the quotes came from correctly! Guess this chapter's quotes and you'll get another one :) And I don't know about the kiss thing either. I guess it just sort of flows, eh? Or maybe the person just wants to get a lasting feeling of it. I dunno. (-.-)**

**Finchette – Whoa. That's bad luck! XI I thought my school was the only one retarded enough to allow the students only one weeks worth of holidays! Glad to know that we're not alone! … Hey! That rhymed! Lol. :D Hope you got better anyway! I never get sick for that long. I hardly get sick flat.**

**Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil – My greatest fears are heights, insects of any kind, growing old, drowing (or getting lost at sea. Either one) and being forgotten because I haven't made my mark on the world. Lol. But I am concuring the heights fear… a bit. Weird though since I love the wind in my face and the view when you're way up high but I still fear falling off the edge and dying. But the sensation of being up high definitely outweighs the fear itself. If I ever had to die early and had a choice how to go about it, I would choose freefalling off the tallest mountain in the world just to get a feel of actually flying. Lol. Me and my dreams. Crazy eh? Anyway, back to IY lol. Yeah, I didn't want Kag's parents to know the news of Kagome being 'dead'. I have a really good scene in my mind and I'm sure you guys will love it when it happens! It's the reuniting of family one. I just don't know when that's going to happen. Lol. PS: I love your penname! Fluffy Evil… rofl! XD**

**MooMoo-of-Doom – Lol, yeah, I liked that bit too! Man, if anyone started to randomly laugh in a public library, I'd stare for a second and then start laughing myself! Laughter is contagious after all! Lol. I mean, even as I read your review my mouth began to twitch. Even now! OMGosh! Stop smiling at the laptop! Rofl. XD But if they started to cry, I'd just stare. I wouldn't laugh. And after maybe a couple of seconds staring, I'd just shrug and go about my normal business. (o.o) **

**ponies1998 – Yep. I have a plot. And the times of cookies I give out to people are chocolate or chocolate-chip! Love those cookies… (drools)**

**Lady Skorpio – Yeah, odd eh? I like Naruto! My fav character in it is Naruto (but of course) and second to him is Gaara. You just got to love his insane mind. You can't really blame him though since well, because of what happened to him when he was little. It was sooo sad… :( But yeah, I don't get why people like Sasuke so much. I mean, the show is called NARUTO not SASUKE. It seems as if more people are liking Sasuke more than Naruto (for some abnormal reason which I cannot understand) And I also love InuKagSess love triangles! They're never boring if you write them right. Lol. And you shouldn't have a guilty conscience. I mean, I don't have one and I like BOTH IK and SK fics. I even like Kurama/Kagome/Youko ones!! (o.0) Yeah, I feel bad for Inuyasha but things WILL look up for him. I'm in charge, right? Anyway, of course there's going to be SK fluff! It's an SK fanfic, isn't it? :D **

**Jeweled Fairy – Thanks a bunch! And yep, I DO know where she's been for those two months… snicker… I've known since the very start of the story! HEHEHEHEHE!! :DDDD Okay… crazy. That smiley has four mouths! Lol. But yeah, what you said does make sense. I'm glad you understand! :) And lots of people like Takara. I love her too! X) And I absolutely ADORE and LOVE Shippo! He's practically my fav character in IY! :) And he IS cute, ain't he? The cutest little kitsune there is. Lol. :) Hmm… a distraction? I didn't even think of that! But good guessing though! :D Love your review also. Thanks for sending it! :3**

_People who get a free imaginary cookie:_

_kandy123654 – Here's your imaginary cookie! But that's the only free one I'm giving you so use it wisely… (nods head) lol. And yep, he does like her more than he lets on, doesn't he? Actions speak louder than words. Hoorah! :D_

Thanks everyone! Don't forget to review and critism and feedback are always welcome! :D


	23. To Complicate

Memory's Shadow

Memory's Shadow

--

To Complicate

--

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for everyone who reviewed and I'm glad that Sesshomaru isn't acting OOC! :) If he is, don't hesitant to tell me. And that goes with any other character I decide to write about. lol. And I told you I'd be updating later. Never break a word! Hehehe… heh… eh… yeah… I had social science (-.-) Anyway, here's the twenty-third chapter! This one is important so you better pay attention ;)

Dialogue:

Betsu ni - Nothing

Kitsune – Fox

Hai - Yes

Arigatou - Thank you

Kami - God

Hanyou - Half-breed

Tajiya - Demon Exterminator

Osuwari - Sit

Mochiron - Of course

Oyasumi - Good night

Inuyoukai - Dog Demon

Youki - Demonic power

Miko - Priestess

Onegai - Please

Demo - But

Youkai - Demon

Neko - Cat

--x--x--x--x--x--

'_You see things as say, "Why?"_

_But I dream things that never were that could be accomplished._

_And I say, "Why not?"'_

--x--x--x--x--x--

_"Huh…?"_

_"Now that __**you've**__ shown up… -- has lost his reason…"_

That's the second time in one day that I walked away from Sesshomaru blushing like crazy. What was wrong with me? Since when did I get so bold? Ha. Bold, bald, bold, bald. Somebody could easily mix those two up. And I'm pretty sure that I wasn't going bald. At least, I hope not. When I grow up, I'm wishing to have at least enough hair to cover my head.

Walking back into the dining room, I realized that something had changed with the original seating. First off, I noticed that Shippo was not on his cushion seat and was talking to Rin rather enthusiastically. Next, I noticed that Miroku was not on his seat at all and was rather, how shall I say this, knocked out, on the floor, with a massive handprint on his cheek. And then there was Sango, eating, her face a bright red yet slowly fading. It didn't take a genius to find out what happened here.

"So, what happened when I was gone?" I asked, seating down on my seat. Okay, so I asked. I knew the answer but it'll be funny hearing it from them.

Seeing me sitting down, Shippo immediately stopped conversing with Rin and went back to his seat, sitting promptly. "Betsu ni," the kitsune cub answered. "But me and Rin-chan have finished eating. Can we go play now?" he asked, his eyes huge and puppy-like.

"Yeah, sure," I smiled. How could I say no to that adorable face? "But don't go outside," I warned them. Naraku was still fresh in my mind. He could still be outside now, watching, waiting. I was pretty sure that Sesshomaru was looking into it though. That's probably why he declined in the first place, big softie. "It's dark out and I don't want you hurting yourself,"

The two children nodded swiftly, so swiftly that I thought their necks might break. "Hai! Arigatou, Kagome-chan!" they said in perfect synchronization, grins on their faces. Then, without another word, they got up and ran out of the dining room. I smiled after them. It would be nice when I get kids of my own.

Turning back to the two, older friends, I lifted a questioning eyebrow. Sango just looked down, her blush deepening, while Miroku just lay there, snoozing away with drool dripping from his mouth. Really. He was the only monk I've met and if they were all like this, well, that wasn't very good, is it? If that were the case, I'm surprised that Kami hadn't released the apocalypse on us yet.

Suddenly, the doors opened and Inuyasha came marching in. Forgetting the reason why she was crimson, Sango looked up and noticed the state he was in. "Inuyasha," she started hesitantly, staring at him as if he gone mad. "Did you roll in the mud or something? You're filthy," said Sango bluntly.

I laughed nervously behind my hand when the hanyou's death glare was turned to me. "Why don't you ask that wench there, eh?" he growled, suitably sitting himself beside me. "Of all the things she had to say…" he mumbled below his breath. I barely heard what he said next.

This time, it was Sango who turned and lifted a questioning eyebrow. I misinterpreted the sign and took it as an accusation. "What?" I asked defencively. "I swear, I didn't know! Jeez! I say a word once and he goes plummeting to the ground! Believe me when I say that I didn't know!" I cried, not wanting to get any sort of blame. All in all, it was actually Inuyasha's fault anyway. He just **had** to smash into the ground, didn't he? Stupid hanyou…

The tajiya's eyes widened slightly. "Osuwari?" she asked cautiously.

I nodded glumly. "Hai, but Sango-chan, I didn't mean it, really. It just popped out. I mean, he was the one who was insulting me!" I said accusingly, pointing at said person who had 'harassed' me.

Her blush totally gone now, a smile appeared on her face with such warmth I couldn't help but feel confused. "It's kind of hard to explain, Kagome-chan," she said softly. "But whenever you say that word, the rosary around Inuyasha's neck glows and pulls him down onto the earth. Call it a collar if you like,"

I giggled but Inuyasha growled. "Collar? Me? What the hell are you talking about?" he sneered, crossing his arms stubbornly. "Just never say that word again, alright?" he asked rather rudely, glaring at me threateningly.

But now, I didn't find it all that threatening. He didn't mean it. I knew he didn't. "Oh?" I asked slyly, picking up my chopsticks and plopping a piece of meat into my mouth. "You mean the word osuwari?" I asked casually.

And the rosaries did what Sango had said. They glowed and pulled Inuyasha's face onto the wooden floorboards. I winced. Ouch. Sesshomaru wouldn't mind if there's a dent on it, right? And that must have hurt his back. The effects of the spell wore off and he sat up straight rather stiffly. "Yes. That word," he growled dangerously, leering at me.

I just continued to eat as if he hadn't spoken. "Anyway, why is this spell on Inuyasha?" I asked curiously, eating some rice.

Sango picked up her bowl and started to eat too. "Um, well, to keep him in line, really," she answered absently. "He was a rather… charming hanyou way back then and he needed to be controlled. If it hadn't been for that spell, he wouldn't be here now,"

I nodded, staring off into space. What did she mean by that? But then, at the corner of my eye, I saw Aaya come in and place a fresh bowl of food in front of Inuyasha. He grumbled something unintelligent, without even looking up. My eyes narrowed slightly but I decided not to 'sit' him. A responsible person shouldn't abuse their power. "Arigatou, Aaya-san," I said when she walked back into the kitchen. She just flashed a grin at me and walked off. I turned back to Sango. I've been dying to know the answer to this question. "I'm just wondering… Do I have a family?"

Both Sango and Inuyasha froze, even mid-way when he was just about to slurp the food into his mouth. "Yeah, you do," he answered, continuing to eat his food.

My heart sped up as my excitement rose. "Really? Where are they? Do I have a little brother or sister? A mum? How's my dad? Do I have any pets?" I asked comically with the twinkles in my eyes. Yes. A long-time doubt washed away by a few simple words.

They shifted uneasily, drowning their nervousness by placing their chopsticks into their mouths. "Well, yeah," Sango answered. "Although, I don't know how to tell you this, but… well…"

"What the dear Sango means, Kagome-sama, is that you'll find out soon enough. The setting of this environment is rather inappropriate to inform you of such things," Miroku said, suddenly sitting up and recovering from unconsciousness. His face was perfectly cleaned of saliva too. He looked as if he was used to being knocked out.

"What do you mean it isn't the right setting?" I asked in confusion. At least Miroku was wise… To some extent. "Why can't you tell me now?"

"Better yet, we'll just take you to them," told the monk with a kind smile. "After all, they've been worrying a lot about you, seeing as you've been gone for so long. Perhaps it will jar your memory once you see them. They are close to you, blood being a powerful relationship,"

Nodding, I agreed. It did make sense. Besides, I couldn't wait to see them again. But at the same time, I was slightly anxious. What if they didn't accept me like these guys did at first? Did I have to go through some test to prove that I am me? What happens if I'm not what they're expecting? Doubts piled upon more doubts but even they couldn't stop my excitement to see my real family again. I missed them, even if I don't remember.

Our meal continued on without any other important issues. Miroku had tried to get close to Sango again but she would only shuffle away. And being the persistent human he was, he followed, resulting into another bump on the head. Inuyasha stayed close to me, drowning his food in a matter of seconds. He even called for thirds. How could someone so fit eat that much without getting so fat? He must work out a lot then. He should since he was able to carry that huge sword.

Once we were done, Takkako and Sekiko came in and took our dishes. Everyone said their thanks (with a particular exception) and headed towards the rooms they were showed earlier. We said our goodnights and I walked merrily to Rin's room, knowing the two children were in there. Oddly enough, Inuyasha followed me. I ignored him for some time though and opened the door, peeking inside.

They were already asleep, sprawled across the floor. I smiled gently and stepped inside the girly room, placing Rin on her futon. She moved slightly, mumbling incoherent words. I thought she was so cute. Her face looked so relaxed and calm. I went to Shippo and realized he had sat up. "Can I sleep with Rin-chan tonight?" he asked wearily, yawning after the sentence. "She said that sometimes she gets bad dreams. I want to stay and make sure she'll be alright,"

My smile slightly widened, loving his childish cuteness. "Mochiron," I answered softly. I saw Shippo smile tiredly and trudge slowly towards Rin's futon. He curled up by the foot, snoring instantly. "Oyasumi," I whispered, stepping outside and closing the door.

To my surprise, Inuyasha was still out there, waiting for me. I looked at him puzzled and he seemed to blush slightly. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay," he said in a low tone so he wouldn't disturb the others. Well, he did have some consideration after all. "To make sure you're safe 'n' all," he replied, more gruffly this time.

I looked at him skeptically and, under by gaze, he seemed to shrink. "I appreciate the thought, Inuyasha," I answered quietly. "But you didn't need to do that. I've been here for quite awhile now. I'm pretty sure there aren't any secret booby traps I might happen to trigger,"

"I know that," he snapped. Seeing my narrowed gaze, he softened his voice. "I just don't want you to be alone," he said, his ears drooping as his eyes averted, his cheeks flaming. Aw. That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard him say. "You might get yourself killed by bumping into a wall or something, seeing as you're a klutz," he unwisely added. Things that are too good to be true mustn't be true then, right?

Arguing whether or not to sit him, I decided not to. It would cause too much noise. "I'm fine," I said through clenched teeth. "Seriously,"

He nodded, his embarrassment slowly fading away. "You're going to leave with us tomorrow. You should get some sleep," he told me then started to walk away, leaving me there.

I stared at his back until I couldn't see him anymore. I almost forgot about that. My heart felt heavier as the time I would spend here were coming to a close. It broke me when I had to leave for the first time. I thought it would be easier the second time.

The realization of me leaving took its time to take full effect. And it did, right in front of Rin's room. I didn't want to leave her. Or my friends here. Or Sesshomaru either. Sesshomaru… I couldn't deny it now. I'd probably miss him the most. And I felt as if I hadn't really gotten to know him as a person yet. Maybe since I'm leaving tomorrow, he'd actually tell me something tonight.

With resolution, I started my way outside the giant castle. I would wait for him to come back after his patrol. I sat on the wooden stairs, looking out into the forest. Sesshomaru knew so much about me and I hardly knew anything about him. The cold night wind bit the exposed skin and I shivered slightly, curling up tighter. Tonight, I wanted to spend it with Sesshomaru. He's been so nice lately, I wanted to thank him for it. And I already did, technically. The memory of it made me blush. Hard to believe that happened only earlier today. What did he think of me when I did that? Did he feel revolted? Dirty? Invaded? I hoped not.

It surprised me that I actually cared about what Sesshomaru thought of me. No way could this be turning into a crush. I mean, how would he ever return my affection (if I even had any for that stiff) if he didn't even like humans? It was pointless to think about it. But sometimes humans had the tendency to ignore that fact.

I sat there outside for what seemed like hours. My fingers were freezing cold and I had to tuck them into my sleeves to get them warm. Where was he? I hope he wasn't hurt. Even a powerful inuyoukai like him had to get injuries in some battles. I secretly hoped that he hadn't fought Naraku. His youki was powerful and he was just compressing it so he wouldn't attract any attention. Doubtless Sesshomaru was strong but this Naraku fellow seemed dishonorable and treacherous. It wouldn't be wise to face him alone, seeing as Sesshomaru was honorable himself.

Suddenly, a raindrop fell from the sky and landed upon the ground in front of me. Then, as if it were a switch, the rain started pouring. The cool mist touched at my skin but I refused to leave from this spot. Where was Sesshomaru? He had exited from here, he must return from here. If he didn't then I'll personally kick his butt as soon as I see him next. The rain fell harder but not that hard. There was no thunder or lightening. Just your usual rain on raining season. I wondered where Inuyasha was now, seeing as he said he would sleep outside. Well, the rain wasn't _that_ hard. He was probably stubborn enough to stay there out in the rain. Stupid.

Closing my eyes, I breathed in the cold air. Everything was dark. No lights were on. Everything out without shelter looked as if it had been enveloped by mist and water drops. Good thing he had a nose. But what good would it be in the rain? Opening my eyes again, I felt my stomach tighten with anxiety. Where was that pompous jerk? Maybe he was injured. Or maybe he got lost (which was impossible so there was absolutely no point in suggesting that). Whatever the reason, I stood up and started to look for him.

At least, I was _planning_ to look for him until a hand suddenly grabbed my shoulder.

--x--x--x--

In all my years I had grown to realize that I would not be able to comprehend how humans survive. Their intelligence was bleak, their insight almost nonexistent. Their emotions get tangled up so easily, showing them at improper times. They live in filth and their senses were far too inferior. If it weren't for mikos and monks, their species would have probably gone extinct long ago.

For example: I've been behind a certain wench before it even started to rain and she still hadn't noticed me. She was so enticed with the downpour that she didn't even realize I was watching her. My youki was compressed, though, but she still would have sensed it, seeing as she was a miko. She was so unaware, and vulnerable. Something similar, but not quite, like rage bubbled inside me.

I laid a hand on her shoulder and she swiftly turned around, her eyes wide and fearful. Really. The ignorance of humans never ceases to demean themselves. "S-Sesshomaru?" she choked, swallowing down a scream. "Don't do that! When did you get here?" she asked. Her eyes were lost and confused, darting everywhere.

"To simply answer your question, quite awhile ago," I replied shortly. "Why are you out here, Kagome?" I asked impassively. She shouldn't be out here. Not in the night, where no one was there to protect her. Not when Naraku's face had been seen mere hours ago.

"I-I was waiting for you," she stuttered, her gaze dropping as her cheeks flushed. "I was worried that you were hurt, or something," she continued hurriedly. "That, um, you wouldn't come back tonight or you had gotten lost." Her cheeks reddened even more.

Patiently, I answered, "Woman, what are you spluttering about?" I asked. I didn't call it rude. I called it straightforward. "Are you implying that I would get lost within my own territory? Perhaps you would like to re-think your list of adjectives of me. I don't believe I go under the category 'simpleton'."

She continued to stare at the ground, her cheeks continuing to rise in colour. Although, the weather was hardly warm. Her night kimono was so thin. "Well I'm leaving tomorrow, as you know," she continued nervously. "And, well, it's just that we haven't really spent time to get to know each other. S-So I was hoping that, maybe, you could keep me company for the night?" she suddenly said, her words fast and uncertain. Right now, the colour of her face definitely defied all laws of science.

Lifting an eyebrow, I questioned her with mild shock. She caught the look and rephrased her question with a yelp. "Not like that!" she almost screeched, her face similar to one of a beet root. "Iie. Not in that sense. Just stay in my room until I fall asleep. Onegai?" she concluded meekly, her voice barely higher than a whisper. The loud splashes of the water almost drowned her words.

I regarded her carefully. Something was bothering me though. She was leaving tomorrow. That fact really shouldn't be pestering me, quite the opposite really. Then why was I so perplexed about her leaving with my half-brother? And her request was odd, to put it simply. She was blushing as if her face was aflame, her hands nervously tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "For what purpose would you want my company?" I asked emotionlessly.

Steadily, her head rose to meet my intense gaze. "Onegai," she said quietly, her blush receding as her eyes saddened slightly. "Last time… When I left… I felt as if you had abandoned me to a group of hostile strangers. This time, I want it to be different. This time, I want us to see each other off as friends. Onegai, Sesshomaru," she whispered.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "This Sesshomaru needs no friends," I stated coldly. "Only allies,"

She smiled a soft smile. "Mochiron. How could I forget?" she asked lightly. But I did see the doubt within her eyes, along with the determination. I was amused. Determination for what? "Demo, will you stay with me tonight?" she asked hopefully, her lips almost pouting.

It was then that I noticed that they were slightly blue. She was shivering to death out here. Fool. She'll dig her own grave. "Get inside," I ordered loud enough for her to hear. "The grounds are safe, I have made sure, but there is no need for you to catch a cold because of your idiocies."

She frowned at me, pulling a face. "Idiocies?" she scoffed. "I think you've misinterpreted. It's called 'worry'," she corrected.

Glancing at her, I stirred her inside and shut the door behind us. The cool wind was abruptly halted as the sound of rain crashing onto the earth muted slightly. "Which is why I reverted it to idiocies," I told her calmly. "Worry for myself is a waste of breath."

"Yeah, completely," she muttered under her breath. Deciding not to comment, were we basked in utter silence. I stood there calmly as she stood fidgeting with the hem of her thin kimono. "So, you coming with me?" she asked uncertainly, glancing anywhere but my eyes.

Amused, and slightly curious, I nodded and she beamed up at me. Without further warning, she began her way back to her room, stumbling slightly because of the dark. As for me, I had no problems navigating my way around certain obstacles. At some points, I happened to hear her mutter curses I didn't realize she knew. Finally, we reached her room and she went inside, leaving the door open for me.

And as soon as I stepped in, her scent washed over me like a giant wave. Before I knew it, I had closed my eyes and simply inhaled the smell, pleased yet slightly bothered at how the scent soothed the youkai inside of me. It had risen when I saw the close proximity between Kagome and my brother, and heightened even more when I searched for the fiend. But now, as I stood there in her feminine chamber, it had calmed instantly.

I opened my golden eyes again and watched as she got on her futon and drew the blankets to her chin, sitting up. I stood there rigid, not exactly knowing what to do. I could sense she was nervous, not to mention embarrassed that she was actually going through with this.

Scooting over, she made room for me and invited me to sit. Not having any other favorable choices, I sat down on the quite warm blanket and crossed my legs gracefully. No body spoke for awhile, my ears catching the sound of her uneven breaths and slightly faster heart beat. "Arigatou for doing this," she spoke, breaking the silence. "It'll be like a sleepover except you're not going to stay here all night," she grinned quietly.

I stared back at her, knowing full well that she could see my eyes against the moonlight that shone through the paper-thin doors. Again, her terms confused me. "Now that I am here," I started. "What do you expect me to do?"

She shifted in the futon, digging herself deeper into the blanket and resting her head upon the pillow. At last she was comfortable, the thick sheet to her chin. "Well, nothing much," she said with a tiny shrug, a small smile on her face. "Just sit down and talk. But then again, seeing as you're not all that social, that might cause a problem for us, hmm?" she inquired.

Since she was lying down, I was sitting by her stomach area, her flesh so close to mine that I could feel the welcoming heat it gave off. Perhaps I made a wrong choice by agreeing to stay in the same room with her during the night. The rain continued to pour outside but it had fallen quieter indoors. "A problem for you," I corrected her unemotionally, my tones betraying the inner thoughts I was thinking. "I am perfectly capable, and favorable, of just sitting here in utter silence. Pointless talk is definitely not one of my specialties. Unfortunately, it is one of yours that you practice constantly."

Her eyes narrowed playfully at me, all her bashfulness gone. "What kind of talk is your specialty then?" she mocked lightly. "Politics and warfare? I don't think we should talk about that," she said with a smile.

"For once, I agree with you," I told her. "You will not be able to understand the brilliance of it,"

She rolled her eyes. "What brilliance?" she asked. "All there is to it is just marching in and taking down your enemies. Not that brilliant at all," she shrugged.

"Brawn is not the only thing that happens in wars, Kagome." I said, staring down at her with a lifted brow. "I had thought you knew that,"

Her blush returned and she was self-conscious again. "Yeah, well, I was only playing," she excused, her form shifting beneath the covers.

Her hip made slight contact with my back and I stiffened greatly. She didn't seem to notice. What was this? I hadn't felt this forsaken feeling in decades. Why now of all times? She continued to move, trying to get herself more comfortable, and I continued to control my inner demons. No. I will not commit such an act with her or even think it. Much less any human. It was shameful, disgraceful. But at least it would not be dishonorable. Unlike my blasted father…

"Sesshomaru?" her soft voice asked. I didn't look at her. I knew for a fact that my eyes were slightly bleeding red. "Sesshomaru, are you all right?" she asked, her tone more worried now as she sat up slightly.

I shook my head, closing my eyes. "Betsu ni," I told her impassively, still not looking at her. "Go to sleep. You need to wake up early tomorrow in order for you to have a good day's journey." It still bothered me like no other that she was leaving with my brother. The brother I knew held secret affections for her. This made the feral inside me growl and once again I was forced to keep it down.

Suddenly, her hand found mine and I turned, facing her. I had a feeling she noticed my slightly pink eyes as her grip tightened. "You'll miss me, right?" she asked softly, her eyes drooping as she rested upon her pillow. Perhaps she was too tired to see the colour of my eyes, which, oddly, I was grateful for. "When I leave. You'll miss me," she murmured wearily.

I did not answer. It was not like me to answer such a personal question. She took my silence as one though and she closed her eyes fully. "Tell me a story," she murmured quietly. "Tell me about your father. About your mother. What were they like?" she asked, her tone sleepy.

Calming slightly but tensing greatly at the turn of topic, I leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Perhaps another time," I said, taking in her scent. She was so close… "Sleep, Kagome." My tone was void, impassive, as it was for the entire ordeal. Never did my tone change. But I couldn't help but hear the husky tone buried deep under the usual expressionless voice.

She yawned and, not a second later, did she fall asleep, her hand instantly loosening. I pulled away and examined her face. She was peaceful, now, here. She certainly did not fear me or else she wouldn't be able to slip into unconsciousness. I gained her trust. That was something that I had thought impossible seeing as how I've tried to kill her and her companions. But she doesn't remember, does she. Her face was soft, relaxed, and the solemn sound of rain continued to come down, filling the room with a cool atmosphere. But her body gave off warmth. A warmth that seemed to be the only one within this room. And her breaths were even, unlike the random noises of the weather.

Without knowing it, I had bent down and given her a short, gentle kiss on her forehead. She did not stir. I stared out through the paper doors, watching the shadow of the raindrops fall from the heavens. What was this girl doing to me? At times, my mind would refuse to listen to me and wander back to her, especially in improper occasions. It was irritably annoying and I resented her for it. And yet, there was something else stirring as well. Something that was completely unknown to me.

I didn't know how long I sat there for, thinking about one stupid female, but the next thing I knew was that said stupid female was tossing and turning, moaning, with sweat running down her head. I turned back to her, her arms moving lazily above her head, sweat glistening on her exposed skin. She moaned once more, her brow knitted in a frown. Again I struggled to keep my demon in place. But it was slightly easier this time since her scent came with a wash of fear.

Sitting up straighter, I peered down at her, watching as she suffered a nightmare. Her distress and fear filled the room and had myself frowning, not particularly favorable of this scent. It was only a dream so why was she getting so distressed by it? Another one of a human's weakness: they get so worked up over such trivial things. The foul dream would end soon.

And, as predicted, it did. But when she had opened her eyes I instantly recognized the immense fear swimming in their depths. And, when her eyes landed on mine, she gave a loud, bloody scream.

Thinking fast, I shut her mouth gently but firmly with my hand. Tears flowed down as she backed away from me, whimpering and fearful. She stared at me as if I was about to hurt her, about to kill her. "O-Onegai…" she pleaded, choking on her fear. "Don't hurt me. Onegai," she cried, covering her mouth with her hand as she backed against the wall.

Staring at her, my face was unemotional, but inwardly I was confused and… I didn't know the name of the other emotion I was feeling. Why was she saying this? Had I not just earned her trust? Where was the defiant woman I had known? "Kagome," I said, my voice colder then I intended. "I will not harm you,"

As I stood up and advanced her, she only shut her eyes close and more tears flooded out. I stood in front of her, watching how she shivered beneath me. Her fear was overwhelming, washing over her usual, pleasant scent. "Stand." I demanded harshly. What was wrong with this wench? She continued to cry, refusing to meet my gaze. Losing my patience more quickly than usual, I repeated myself. "Stand!"

This time, she did get up, more out of fear than anything. She stood up shakily, pressing her back against the wall. Once she was in full height, I lifted her chin up with my finger. Our eyes locked and I saw the betrayal and fear swimming in her chocolate orbs. "Sesshomaru…" she choked. "You… I…"

My youki spread over her, instinctively trying to calm her distressed aura. But it only made it worse as her tears fell faster. "Tell me," I said sternly, my eyes narrowed. Her scent… it was blended together with so many feelings. But why? Was it because of the nightmare? No. No ordinary nightmare should strike such fear in people.

She squeezed her eyes shut, blocking me out. I growled, my hand lightly tightening on her chin. But before I could say another word to her, the door slid open and her companions, excluding the kitsune, ran in, staring with horror at the scene portrayed before them.

Inuyasha was the first to react as he angrily took out Tetsusaiga. "You bastard!" he yelled, fury written in his eyes. "Let her go!"

I let my hand drop and faced him, watching as the monk held up his staff and the tajiya adjust her large weapon upon her back, ready for easy access. I didn't say anything and my brother rushed towards us, grabbing Kagome's arm, all the while pointing his sword at me threateningly. But all I did was glare at him coldly. "Come on, Kagome. We're going to--"

"Iie!" she screamed, trying to get out of Inuyasha's hold. "Don't touch me! No body touch me!" she cried, her voice broken by sobs. Too surprised, she was able to get out of the stunned hanyou's hold. She backed away to the corner, pressing her back against it. She continued to wail, inward anguish making her knees collapse. Never had I seen her so vulnerable and pained.

"Kagome…" the woman tajiya muttered uncertainly, walking up to her friend. "What happened to you?" she asked softly.

But all the miko did was look up, her eyes hurt and fearful. "You all want to kill me," she whispered lowly, her hands trembling. "All of you want me dead."

Having enough, Inuyasha ran to her and knelt in front of her, gripping her shoulders. "Kagome! Snap out of it! It's me, Inuyasha." He tried desperately. She had stiffened under his touch and he shook her because she wouldn't response. "Kagome! Answer me!" he said, earning a whimper from the distressed woman.

Growling, I reached forward and grabbed his collar, flinging him towards another wall, away from her. "Don't touch her, hanyou," I hissed. "Can't you see the effect it causes, you stupid lunatic?"

He got up quickly, jumping and aiming his blade at me with a fierce snarl. I dodged easily, the large steel biting deep into the floorboards, destroying the futon. "What did you do to her?" he growled furiously. "What did you do!" he yelled, jumping to attack me once more.

I summoned my poison whip and slashed at his wrists, forcing him to let go of his gigantic sword. "Stop swinging your blade," I growled lowly. "It's dangerous for your friends within this confined room. But go on ahead, it matters little to me." It was not the others I had stood up for. It was for the miko. With my brother being as stupid as he is, he could have struck her too, even furthering the problem.

Finally listening to reason for once, he re-sheathed the heirloom and turned to Kagome. She was standing up again, her eyes wide with terror, her hands covering her mouth. Tears glistened in her eyes but this time, she didn't allow them to fall. "Kagome, tell us what's wrong," Inuyasha demanded gently. Everyone was confused and, I admit, I was as well. But I did have a hunch.

"Don't come near me, liar!" she yelled at his face. And then, unexpectedly, she bolted out of the room, shoving everyone who was in her way. And we immediately took chase, following her rapid steps outside of the castle. And before we even reached outside, I had sensed a powerful, sinister youki. I fought the snarl that rose within my throat. Naraku.

I was the first to come outside, followed by Inuyasha and the two humans. Kagome was found on the ground, shivering with the rain pouring down, withdrawing to herself. I raced forward, not caring about the rain, knowing I'd get to her before my insolent brother would. But then a barrier rose around her and I was repelled back. Graceful as ever, I maneuvered my landing and stood with Tokijin drawn. Naraku was coming down, standing just above her. He smiled a wicked smile. "Looks like we all meet once more," he grinned sadistically. "When was the last time we had this gathering?" he asked, feigning thought. "Oh, now I remember." His grin turned into a cunning smirk. "The last time we were all here like this, a certain someone's heart stopped beating."

Inuyasha drew his swords and growled something far from furious. "Let her go!" he yelled, his voice sounding more feral than usual. "Naraku, you bastard! You'll pay!"

So, predictably, Inuyasha launched forward, bringing his sword back. But before he was able to strike, I had him by his neck, throwing him harshly onto the mudded earth, creating a large crater. "Fool," I hissed at him, my eyes dangerously narrowed. "If he decides to put down that barrier, you'll kill her." I growled threateningly.

Naraku laughed, low and foreboding. "Oh how right you are, Sesshomaru-sama," he mocked. Then, he leaned down and picked her up. She didn't protest, knocked out once more. But she continued to shiver as if freezing on the outside and in the inside. "Now, then, I'll be taking my leave," he smirked.

"Bastard!" Inuyasha yelled angrily, probably furious with himself for not being able to protect her. We all watched as Naraku ascended to the crying skies, taking the miko along with him. Unknown by me, I was as angry as Inuyasha was, perhaps even greater.

"Kirara, let's go!" the female behind us yelled and I watched briefly as the neko demon flew towards the vile fiend with the woman on her back. But of course, Naraku didn't want her to retrieve her friend and sent hundreds of low-class demons at her and at us. By the time we were finished with all the blasted demons, both he and she was gone, the cursed rain wiping any traces of them.

I stared up into the air where they had once been, the demonic animal inside me raging with unfulfilled fury.

--x--x--x--

Hehehe… Is that a cliffy? I bet you didn't see that coming! As a matter of fact, I didn't either! :D lol. I totally planned this chapter going another way. But that way didn't have as much action and junk in it so my hands had unconsciously changed my mind's mind. Lol. But if you're a little bit confused (which you should be) the explanations of Kagome's actions will be explained in the next chapter. Muhahaha! Seriously, did you see that coming? Was it totally unexpected? Just wanting to know! :)

Thanks to:

ponies1998, Dominik Journot, LavaRaven, AngelofMist, Jennie Harris, AnimeFreakGirl777, Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil, MiHonoKo, FluffyandKagome, fdja, yakunantenshi, KagomaruLover88, SayaKagome929, Nic0la-2oo8, iRiD3SSA, oreoxlove4ever, Jeweled Fairy, Finchette, Kaili Hitame, MIL MIL, Kanae14, Floralyn, SELENE, Lady Skorpio, Kagome2691, Missy Misa, Raina Darlig, .Saiya.of.the.moon., AwesomeHachi, Twist in fate, Starlight – Wild Koneko, Callie-yue, MooMo-of-Doom, midnightloon, kayasha Uchiha, Shiro-Inu-Megami and to those others I've forgotten. If so then sorry!

**Various Review Replies:**

**AngelofMist – Lol, me too! My favourite parts in an SK fic is Sesshomaru getting jealous because of new competition. Don't you just love that? Since he will never ever, ever, ever say those three magical words, that's about the most proof you can get that he does care! Lol. :P **

**Jennie Harris – Yeah, I agree with you! I think they're both more alike than they think if you break down their personalities. Why can't they see that? Lol. Thanks for the Inu Psych 101 lesson! :)**

**AnimeFreakGirll777 – Awesome! You like Gaara too! He's so cute and when I first saw him in miniature form, I was like: 'AWWW! Almost as adorable as Shippo!' lol. He had such innocence back then and cute confusion. It was sad, wasn't it, his past. I can't believe it though, poor Gaara. No body should have to suffer that much X( Perhaps people just don't like him because he tries to kill their fav character in Naruto. I don't mind that much though since I think he makes it all the more interesting! :D And for Kag/Gaara fics, just to go search and type in their names under Inuyasha or Naruto. I haven't read one yet because I haven't come across one that has caught my interest but when it does, I'll tell you! :)**

**iRiD3SSA – Thanks! I'm glad he's not OOC and I guess you're right with the 22****nd****-sesshomaru-still-cold thingy too! Most stories have him acting way too OOC by now (-.-). Sometimes him being too OOC destroys a perfectly fine story. It bothers me when it comes to that. :P Don't worry, won't keep you guys in the dark… for too long. Lol :D**

**Jeweled Fairy – I'm glad you think my Naraku is creepy! That's exactly what I want the creep to be! Lol. And yeah, I'm a meanie, spiking your curiosity like that. But I'm definitely not going to tell you since I'll reveal it to everyone in the right time… (nods) And yeah, Kouga is going to be in it. He just hasn't shown up yet. Actually, I haven't really thought about his role in this story, only to make Sesshy jealous. I should really start thinking about him… (-.-) Anyway, yeah, I bet you didn't see this turn of events! Hope you liked the chap. :3**

**Finchette – rofl, Good one! :D**

**Kanae14 – "Ha! Sesshomaru likes her… How the mighty have fallen!" ROFL!! I loved your review!! XD**

**Floralyn – I don't really know but believe me, this isn't the end! There'll be more chapters coming! :D**

**SELENE – Lol, don't worry about it! I didn't know what they meant until like five months ago. (-.-) But yeah, OOC means Out Of Character, IC means In Character, and, just in case, OC means Original Character. Hope that helps! :3**

**Lady Skorpio – Yeah, she's remembered them unconsciously :D And they ARE terrible at it, aren't they? Lol. But at least Kagome's TRYING to make their relationship sweeter, ne? I'm gonna put her family in it but it'll only be briefly since, well, I think family scenes between them are pretty boring… (-.-) I'm glad you like Gaara! Gaara is soooo awesome and cuuute! Especially when he was a kid! He was so innocent… (squeal) You just want to hug him! But it was sad and I don't think he deserved it! X( I'm mad at people who are so mean to him! Mad! Lol. Sorry. Got too emotional :D**

**AwesomeHachi – Yeah, Jaken WAS mad, kinda for the same reasons. :) Yeah, people keep on saying that last chapter absolutely rox. Weird eh? I thought people would hate that chapter. I believe people would hate this chapter as well. Let's see how this turns out, ne? lol.**

**MooMoo-of-Doom – Yeah, you're probably psychic! Lol. But did you see that kidnapping/freako scene happening? Did you?! (sorry, going hysterical :D) But yeah, you're getting repetitive! Lol. I get the message! I love it when Sesshy (oh now, used the word) gets jealous as well! :3 It almost makes him look cute!! :D**

**midnightloon – ooh. It's that song from Shrek! I think that's how you spell it, anyway. Lol. I liked that song! :) But yeah, the series was called Artemis Fowl. I absolutely LOVE that book! Have you read it? If you don't I recommend it! If you want to know what it's about just tell me. :X**

_People who get a free imaginary cookie:_

_AwesomeHachi – Because at least you tried! No one else did (-.-) I don't know what episodes they were, just manga. But still, enjoy your imaginary cookie! :D_

That's it, guys! Thanks for all who's reading! I'll try to update faster, if I can, so stay tuned! :3


	24. To Compel

Memory's Shadow

Memory's Shadow

--

To Compel

--

A/N: Hiya! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed (as I say in EVERY chapter (-.-)) and I present to you the next one! I left you in a sort of cliffy, didn't I? Hehehe… But a few of you figured out why Kagome was acting like she was and I was grumpy because of that (-.-)… I don't like it when people know the reason when I want them to be all confused! :(

Haha. Anyway, thank you for putting up with my slowness and rant (from above). Again, I do not own Inuyasha, just my OC characters. Now, I order you to stop wasting your time and continue onto the story!

Dialogue:

Hiraikotsu - Boomerang Bone

Kitsune - Fox

Hanyou - Half-breed

Miko - Priestess

Arigatou - Thank you

Gomen - Sorry

Mizu - Water

Onegai - Please

Tajiya - Demon Exterminator

Neko - Cat

--x--x--x--x--x--

_'If you were asked, what colour kimono would you wear?_

_A white kimono, or a red kimono?_

_A white kimono symbolizes death_

_A red kimono symbolizes imprisonment_

_So, I ask you, what colour would you choose?'_

--x--x--x--x--x--

_"Um… You mean the person who's threatening your life is…"_

_"Mm-hm. That's him."_

I find it really unfair. I really do. How could one person have to go through so much? What could have happened to one person to be forced into carrying so many burdens? Why did that one person have to believe all the untruthful words spoken to her? Idiotically, it was I who was that one person.

How could I have been so stupid? How could I have believed all their lies, their deceit, their ploys? How? The more I thought about it, the more hurt and angry I became. Perhaps the real question was how _they_ could lie to me like that. How could _they_ believe they can pull my strings and play with my heart over and over again? How _dare_ they? How can they think they could just do this to me without considering how _I _felt? What did I do to deserve their unwanted attention?

But, it wasn't as if I had resolved myself enough to see them again. To confront them once more. No. I couldn't handle it if I ever saw them again. I had left without explanations and, the more hopeful, foolish part of me, believed that this was all wrong. Was a misunderstanding. A mistake. But how could that be when my very past showed me otherwise? How could that be if my very mind replayed all those hidden scenes, all those forgotten memories? To say they were lies was like saying I, myself, was a lie.

And maybe I was. I could feel myself being sucked into a familiar depression, except, this time, the life I had _known_ had shattered. I thought they were my friends. My allies. My companions. My… My family. It was like finding out the sky you so dearly loved was not, in fact, the soft, innocent blue, but a deep crimson lighted with the murderous blood of children. The children you loved, you had known... I felt utterly betrayed by the people I believed I could trust.

I squeezed my eyes shut, knowing that as these thoughts filled me, the consciousness I did not want started to strengthen. I was lying on some sort of futon, my head upon a pillow. I was awake and yet I did not open my eyes. Not now. Not now.

Everything around me was so dark. I knew that, even if I did choose to open my eyes, I won't see anything more that what I did now. In fact, I doubt I want to see the darkness, with not even a single light flickering. It'll just remind me of the hope that shattered. About the life I didn't deserve to have. But why didn't I deserve it? Why didn't I deserve happiness with the ones I thought were friends? What had I done?

It's weird. It's like I'm living the past again. When I saw that body within the coffin, I had felt like this. Except, this time, it was stronger because I knew this was real. At least, I thought. My heart, my mind; they agreed with the visions I saw. Perhaps not the word spoken, but the actions. The eyes...

I had no idea how long I thought these thoughts, awake but not alert; breathing but not alive. Has it been days since my memories returned? Has it been just mere hours? I didn't know. Even through my eyelids I knew that I was in a dark room. A place with no light. Why? Because I couldn't see a flicker of a light's shadow behind my closed eyes.

My heart ached, my head throbbed and my body sagged. The dream… They were my memories, I knew they were. But there was something about them, something foreboding and dark. I had no idea what. But I knew for sure that at least some of them were my own and they were the ones that were the most vivid, the most shattering.

No, they weren't my allies. They were my enemies from the start. I remembered how I met them all, each and every one of them…

With Sango, it was disheartening…

_I was in the trees, minding my own business. Alone with no one in sight. But I realized that my mouth was moving, as if speaking to someone. But no sound came out and no one replied, nor was anyone even there. I had paused occasionally, laughing and scowling randomly. I found it odd, since I was talking to no one but the thin trees and grassy air. It was weird. Who was I speaking to?_

_But then, a boomerang came towards my direction and I had jumped out of the way, although it looked rather rigid and unnatural. The large weapon had destroyed the trees that were in its path, myself on the forest ground, looking fearfully up at the figure who had thrown the bone and was now in front of me._

_She was talking but, somehow, the words never seemed to fit her lips. "Kagome…" she hissed, her eyes blazing with anger and hatred. But their direction… It was as if they weren't directly glaring at me. And yet, she had said my name. "I will kill you," she seethed in disdain. Aiming, she lifted her weapon and threw it. "Hiraikotsu!"_

With Miroku, it was terrifying…

_"I will take you," he said, again his mouth not really forming the words. I screamed for a name, but I didn't know whose it was. All I knew was this man, this so-called monk, was kidnapping me, his usual happy eyes darkened with lust and desire. Again, I screamed and his lips were manipulated into a delicious smirk, taking amusement in my actions. I had no idea what happened after that. All I saw was his dancing violet eyes and the fact that he was taking me away._

_And then the scene jumped and I was flying through the air, a massive wind pulling me. My eyes caught the hand he was holding up, a vicious hellhole cursed upon it, sucking everything up. Horror filled within me as I neared the black hole and I watched as he smirked once more, his eyes filled with evil intentions. _

_"You should have never denied me," I heard him say, my eyes shut closed, debris flying with me. "Denying a monk never gave you advantages," he said again, although I only heard it. His tone wasn't his own; I hardly even recognized it. Never once have I heard such darkness in that wise, calm voice._

_And just like that, the wind stopped and a pain coursed through me, splashing my sight with black._

With Shippo, it was treacherous…

_I was standing with the kitsune on my shoulders, my eyes shut closed. But even then I knew a blue flame was surrounding myself and him, engulfing me in a soothing touch. He was a good child. He wouldn't burn me. And in truth, I really, really believed that._

_"Why didn't you want to be my friend?" I heard Shippo say in my ear suddenly. "I could've been your best friend. Really. But you didn't want me." His voice darkened, a layer of disdain that someone as young as he should never know. "And that is why you should die."_

_And just like that, my eyes opened slightly to finally realize the fires that were still flaming around us. I heard Shippo chuckle sadistically, uncharacteristically, and I screamed, feeling the lick of the flames as they burned me, scorched me, lit me aflame. And all he did was continue to laugh, having not been affected by his own creation._

With Inuyasha, it was heartbreaking…

_I watched with awe as the hanyou destroyed the mistress centipede, the demon that had tried to kill me and take the Shikon jewel. I had thought he was my savior, my hero. But then he turned to me, his eyes hard and his tone clipped, demanding to give him his jewel._

_He attacked me then, his sharp talons swiping at me as I continued to refuse to give him the jewel. His eyes were full of hatred, scorn, as he continued to try and kill me. He had a snarl on his face, utter fury in his eyes. I had almost gotten hit, had it not been for the tree that I hid behind._

_"You are an imposter," he growled angrily. "You are nothing like Kikyo, you unoriginal wench! You will be shredded by my claws for tarnishing her image!" he snarled, chasing me as I continued to run and cry._

_Although his lips did not match his words, I knew that this memory was real. I knew it deep within my heart that Inuyasha had wanted to kill me. Wanted to harm me. Wanted to end my life just because of someone who was already dead and one, priceless jewel. To him, I was nothing more than vermin he could play with, he could toy._

And with Sesshomaru… it was absolutely heart shattering…

_I stood in a graveyard, myself and Sesshomaru the only ones present. In my hand I held a rusty sword, his golden eyes piercing me with resentment. I stared back at him fearfully, watching as he advanced with poison dripping from his claws. With the cold look in his eye and the rapid way his poison flowed, I knew he had no troubles in killing me._

_"Don't you, you pathetic, weak human, touch what is my father's," he hissed, more angry and thrown off than I've ever seen him. His eyes raged with darkened hatred and exaggerated scorn. "Do not drop the sword, I will kill you where you stand," he said, his voice cold and emotionless. The same voice I knew._

_Just watching him, knowing he had no second thoughts about ending my life, I was scared to the bone. I had never seen, __**remembered**__, him being so merciless. This was the Sesshomaru he had claimed to be. The Sesshomaru I've heard demons and people alike say he was. Sesshomaru, a pitiless demon, a monster, who would kill a human just because they so much as breathed in his presence. _

_The Sesshomaru I knew, __**remembered**__, I feared._

My heart rate sped up as I willed myself to cast those awful memories away. I knew everything now. I had been an ordinary miko, guarding my village. And, because I was in the bloodline, I was chosen to guard and purify the Shikon no Tama. That was the reason why Inuyasha had tried to kill me. Because I looked like his former lover and because he wanted the jewel. The jewel shattered after that, destroyed by my own arrow as a crow demon tried to fly away with it.

And then there was Shippo. I had befriended him. At least, I wanted to. But the kitsune cub wouldn't let me close to him. Then, one day as we were playing a game, he told me to stand still and let him show me a new trick. It was then that he betrayed me, robbed me of my trust and decided to burn me alive just because he thought I didn't want to be his friend.

I had met Miroku while traveling after I met Inuyasha and Shippo. He had kidnapped me, wanting to have his way. But I had denied him and alerted the lord of the village that I was being forced onto. And yet, as if knowing what he was going to do, the villagers left and he and I were face to face. That was when he had opened his cursed hellhole and tried to suck me in.

Afterwards, I had met Sango. I had never seen her in my life until the day she attacked me, wanting me dead. Later on, I found out that she was an orphan, adopted by demons. And, oddly enough, I had purified her parents because they were raiding my village. She had been after me since then, wanting and craving, completely obsessed, in seeing me dead beneath her feet.

But before Shippo, Miroku and Sango and after Inuyasha, I had met Sesshomaru.

I had heard of an evil sword, one that was able to kill a thousand beings with only one swing. It was kept in a demon's grave, a very powerful demon's. And no human had ever been foolish enough to retrieve it, lest the ghost of the creature still be haunting its resting-place. But I had heard that Sesshomaru, the deceased demon's son, wanted to take the sword in order to become stronger. I had no choice but to retrieve the sword first, before him, so he could not harm those weaker than himself.

Just thinking about him, the way his eyes were so cold and unapproachable, made me shiver with heartache. How could they have tricked me like that? Again, there was something inside me that didn't believe all this, telling me it was wrong, fixed. But I had labeled it as my hopeful part, the part that always gave the benefit of a doubt. They were so nice to me, at least, the greater percent of it. They only did what they did to crush me within, to take advantage of my forgetfulness… The forgetfulness they inflicted upon me in the first place.

But that other part of me kept wondering: If they hated me in the first place, why did they do what they did? Sesshomaru had saved me from many things, including Inuyasha's wrath. The group had come back to me, sincere and apologizing. And how could Shippo be so treacherous? When I met him, he bawled his eyes out for me. That couldn't be right... It just... They can't be...

There was only one person I could trust. The one person who had saved me from all my encounters with the liars. The one person they told me _not_ to trust. Without him, I wouldn't be breathing today.

"Kagome, you're awake," the deep, melodic voice sounded. On impulse, I had stiffed in terror, although knowing I had no reason to. I heard his feet glide on the wooden floors and kneel beside me. "Open your eyes," he demanded quietly, feeling his dark, violet eyes burning holes into my face.

Slowly, reluctantly, I did what I was told. I stared up into his handsome face, his dark eyes and his coy smirk. But he was hardly visible since the room was pitch black. All I saw were his eyes, his silhouette and his show of teeth. I opened my mouth to speak but my throat was parched and my mind couldn't find anything to say. Finally, at last, they formed one word. "Arigatou."

There was a still moment and I had thought he didn't hear me. But then his cool, pale fingers traced my cheek and I didn't have enough energy to shrink from his icy touch. "You are welcome," he said quietly, smoothly. "I trust you remember everything now?" he asked slyly, his voice mixed with mirth. "I told you I did not lie. I thought that Akumu had not done his job properly, seeing as he had been interrupted, but I thought wrong. The Remembrance Trance had worked rather well, hadn't it?" he asked rhetorically. "It wounded me, you know, when you looked upon me with such fear and distrust. I had hoped their lies wouldn't have gone too far deep,"

I started at him, my eyes half-closed. "Gomen," I managed to say weakly. Why hadn't he given me a glass of water yet? "I… I've learnt my… lesson…" I said coarsely. "I… trust you," I told him with a strain. I didn't know whether or not I was lying to myself. Something about him made my internal alert system go off and my instincts to scream 'get away'. He had claimed he was my friend, my ally. But being through all that, I would be a fool if I didn't take caution. He couldn't expect me to gain his trust all in one save, did he?

He had heard my strain but it did not surprise him. "Soon, my dear, soon," he said silkily, as if knowing my thoughts.

Again I felt consciousness begin to slip away as I continued to breathe through a rough throat. "Mizu," I pleaded hoarsely. "Onegai… Naraku…"

He bent down and I felt his breath on my earlobe. "Later, Kagome. Sleep for now." Even as he said this, I heard no concern in his voice. Only a deceiving softness and a feigned care. This demon… this _hanyou_… was one I couldn't trust. But, what choice did I have? At the moment, this one man was the only one who hadn't shown any deceit towards me. At least, not yet and none that I know of.

My eyes slowly shut and I slipped unconscious, completely uncomfortable with everything that was happening. And, as I slept, I wasn't surprised when my dream replayed itself again, cracking my already torn and fragile heart little by little with every word filled with scorn.

I was just so confused. So very, very, horribly confused. Who should I trust? Who should I believe? All I wanted to do right now, when my heart was in turmoil and my mind was hectic, was to sleep. Just sleep. Even if that meant re-living those horrible nightmares.

Perhaps someone would save me. Maybe, just maybe. But then... who was I to hope?

--x--x--x--

"Fuck! Damn it, Sesshomaru, why didn't you tell us before?" my idiotic brother yelled, his face contorted in hardly bottled rage. "Naraku appeared _twice_, along with one of his illusions, and you didn't tell us until _now_? What the hell could you have been thinking?" he snarled at me. I could see his hands, balled into fists, begin to drip slightly with his blood.

I gave him an annoyed and beyond irritated glance. "Firstly, I did not have to explain myself to you," I said coldly, not caring what he thought. "You are not the one I answer to. Secondly, you should have been able to sense Naraku, if you really were paying attention. Without my presence, the miko would have done something foolish earlier," I knew it was a twisted truth since I had watched, and heard, her refuse him. But I couldn't let my brother know that. He didn't need to know.

"Fuck!" he growled again, louder this time. "You bastard!"

As soon as we had dealt with the demon hoard, he and his human companions had given pursuit to the vile fiend. I didn't aid them, knowing it would be a pointless search. The hoard gave Naraku enough time to escape our eyesight; the rain had washed away both his and Kagome's scent, which, oddly enough, had stopped recently; and he left no traces behind. Not even a clue as to where we could find him. Or her.

And as predicted, the idiots had come back empty handed and angry. My baboon for a half-brother had turned on me, demanding explanations onto what was going on. Of course, I had only silenced him. No one was allowed to give me demands. Especially not when I was in such a foul mood.

How did that filth enter my territories again without me knowing? Naraku was getting slipperier with his location and presence. I had not underestimated him but I didn't know he had strengthened from our last encounter. The other reason why I was quietly furious was because the miko carved a path of trouble everywhere she went. Again, there she was, getting herself kidnapped and making me, and others, pursuit to rescue her. If this happened on most occasions, I almost pity my brother. Almost.

"How are we supposed to find her?" the monk asked, his eyes like steel. "We need to get her back," he said, his voice hard with conviction.

"We _must_ get her back," the woman, the tajiya, corrected with a hiss. "Naraku's taken her _again_. I will not let him do anything to her," she scowled. There was something different about their eyes. I recognized the steely tone when I had first learned of the miko's survival and approached them quietly.

"Damn straight!" Inuyasha growled unneeded. "If anything happens to her, I swear I'll fucking kill everything even remotely related to that bastard! I'll destroy every piece of land that even harbors his disgusting scent!" His hand was still bleeding from the punctures he had made. Hn. Self-inflicting was a sign of weakness in my eyes.

"But there's something I don't get," the human woman said hesitantly, a frown on her features. It was still night, the moon high above us. "The illusion you spoke of. Could that have been the cause of Kagome-chan's dream?"

"I believe so," replied the monk. "No ordinary dream would stir such a reaction from her. The illusion was sent from Naraku, there's no doubt about that. He must have put a spell on her, manipulating her memories seeing as she was slowly regaining them. After all, we all know he cannot fully cast a spell properly upon her pure soul."

"Enough with this crap," my brother snapped impatiently. "We need to go. We need to find her, quickly," he snarled.

"I shall accompany you," I said without hesitation.

The humans stared at me blankly, Inuyasha's face one of anger. "No fucking way!" he snarled, his hand automatically landing on the hilt of his sword. I saw the blood that the white, dirtied cloth soaked. "You are not going to go near her ever again, you hear me?" he growled threateningly. I could sense the immense rage that was rolling off of him in large waves. "No way in hell am I letting you even a meter close to her!" he growled in a more feral way. His eyes flashed red, only once, then returned to their normal, raging hue.

I stared at him curiously. His inner demon was trying, even if only slightly, to break free. I found that peculiar since it only surfaced when the hanyou's life was hanging by a string. The demon would not arise if it weren't a desperate, life-threatening situation. Why was it trying to surface now? As far as I was concerned, my brother, unfortunately, was not at death's gate.

"She was taken within my own homing territory," I told him icily, venom dripping from my voice. "And thus, she was my responsibility when he took her and, therefore, is my responsibility to reclaim her. She may be gone, hanyou, but that does not mean your brains have left with her," I hissed, slightly showing my fangs in warning.

But he did not back down. "That's a load of shit!" he swore. Odd, I mused. Without the miko present, it seems as if his language reverted into a more uncouth dialogue. "I will not allow you close to her, you bastard. Don't think I've forgotten what you were doing when we came into that fucking room! Who knows, _you_ could've been the one who did this to her!" he accused blindly.

With a growl, my hand straightened and, with lightening speed, came just millimeters from his throat. "Do not test me," I hissed, letting out more anger than I had originally intended to. "I do not need you in order to retrieve her. You can either accept that I so graciously lent my help to ones such as you, or you can decline it further and have a see-through hole in your stomach. Your choice, hanyou," I said, truthful in my threat.

He glared at me defiantly. But before he could say something so idiotic that I would have to go through with my word, a wiser man spoke. "Inuyasha, think about this. Sesshomaru-sama's senses are great, whether you choose to accept this or not. With him, we can find Kagome-sama far more quickly. And, I fear, time is something we cannot spare," the male human told the hanyou, his voice grave and solemn yet forceful and intolerant. He wanted to find the miko, not to waste time bickering with a stubborn idiot.

Knowing he lost, Inuyasha sucked up his male pride, crossed his arms and turned away angrily. "Feh," he said, his rage brimming in his words. "Stop wasting time. Every second they're getting further and further away from us," he growled, walking away.

"Milord! Milord, what is going on?" a woken Jaken squawked, walking towards us in his stubby legs. "I heard shouts, Sesshomaru-sama. What has happened?" he asked, his yellow eyes staring up at me.

I glared down at him, not wanting to be slowed down either. The hanyou was right for once. The more time we spent standing here, the more _she's_ getting further away. "An important matter has arose," I told him bluntly. "Your duties are simple. Stay here with Rin and the kitsune pup and guard them. If anything happens to them, Jaken, I dearly suggest you try and keep it secret from me because you would not like the punishment if I ever find out," I growled, my eyes narrowed dangerously.

He stuttered and began to perspire like a fat woman. "H-Hai, Sesshomaru-sama," he yelped, marching back into the castle.

I turned to the others, giving no signs of interest to the toad, as Inuyasha continued to try and sniff out a scent. "They went eastward," I told them coldly, walking forward. "So I suggest we start walking that way. Unless, of course, any one has a better idea?" I asked casually but with my eyes narrowed dangerously.

No one protested, which was fortunate for them, and took my instructions and heading towards the east. The night was still young and the stars blinked without a care. Although my demeanor seemed calm and aloof, I couldn't help but feel the anxiety knot within my stomach. The rage I felt stirring was as great as the hanyou's, maybe even stronger. How could I have missed the disgusting vermin? And there was also something struggling within me that I refused to acknowledge. I will not believe I was worried or anxious for her safety. I refuse to believe I actually cared what happened to the miko. It was only my honor and my word that compelled me to even search for her. I was not denying anything.

I was leading in the front, the others following behind me obediently, without a word of complaint. I was currently running with my demonic speed, the two humans upon the neko demon and Inuyasha, running as if a demon had possessed him. As of moment, he was running at the same pace at me, staring at me with narrowed slits as trees passed between us. He was not pleased.

But neither was I.

--x--x--x--

Okay, that's all you're going to get for now! Hope you liked this chapter and I wish all the mothers reading this (if there are any) a happy mother's day! And to all you kids, make sure to buy your mum a present! :D Hope this story is keeping your interest and didn't confuse you TOO much. lol. Anyway, review please and tell me what you thought about it! (: And sorry if it seemed a little short to you. Just needed to get those stuff out of the way so we could move on to more exciting stuff!

Thanks to:

maire 53, Lady Skorpio, MiHonoKo, Missy Misa, Kagome 2691, Jennie Harris, kittyb78, Panda Blitz, Gothic Pain – aka Callie-yue, FluffyandKagome, Whispering Lillies, AngelofMist, Finchette, Meixing, iRiD3SSA, kandy123654, Twist in fate, AwesomeHachi, Jeweled Fairy, .Saiya.of.the.moon., AnimeFreakGirl777, SELENE, Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil, llebreknit, blackfire9300, yakunantenshi, Colette G., Micah Rapp Cullen, Raina Darlig, kayasha Uchiha, Karate-Chick06 and to those I've forgotten. If so then sorry!

**Various Review Replies:**

**maire 53 – Hiya! Well, technically, the next chapter was up on Mother's day :D But if it makes any difference, I try to update at least once every chapter :3**

**MiHonoKo – Lol. Well, you kinda know now! **

**iRiD3SSA – Yep, you made total sense! Thanks for everything you said! It's so sweet :) But yeah, sorry that my updates are getting later. When you're finished with one assignment, the school throws you two more. (-.-) Curse them… And yes! I am REALLY happy when I give you guys a cliffy! It makes me all warm inside… (wipes tear from eyes)**

**kandy123654 – Aw, it's okay. Sometimes people don't have time to review every chapter :) But seriously, don't feel guilty! I'm just glad you enjoyed the chapters and the story! :3**

**AwesomeHachi – Lol, sorry! Can't do that. Don't have enough time! :) But yeah, I remember I already put the poem with the clay and sculptor thing in an ealier chapter. (-.-) Sorry! I forgot I even put that there :P And yep, sesshomaru was there when Kagome died. Weird ne? Then, he didn't care whether she breathed or not and now… Look what's happening! Hehehe… :D And yeeeeaaahh…. Drama gooooood….**

**.Saiya.of.the.moon. – Yeah! You like Gaara as well! Looks like lots of people reading my story likes him ne?**

**Raina Darlig – Yeah thanks! Cunning, yeah… Hehehe… Thank YOU!! That made me smile! :)**

_People who get a free imaginary cookie:_

_Missy Misa – Because you guessed right with what's wrong with Kagome. Darn you! :( And yet… I'm still giving you a cookie becase you succeeded in making me pout!_

_Gothic Pain – aka Callie-yue – You also get a cookie because you guessed right :( ARGG! Was it THAT obvious? Sigh, I need to work on my unpredictable plots. Lol. Anyway, how can you change your name like that?? It's so awesome! :D_

That's all, folks! Don't forget to try and answer the question about the kimono's at the top. The answers for them will come in the next chapter! (: See you guys next time! :D


	25. To Confuse

Memory's Shadow

Memory's Shadow

--

To Confuse

--

A/N: Waddup, dudes? Glad everyone's still interested in this story! I can't believe when I finished one assignment, other teachers give us two! Can you believe that? At least I don't have four assignments like my other friend… (-.-) Shiver.

Anyway, I present to you the next chapter! Thanks for waiting so patiently :) And thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Dialogue:

Gomen - Sorry

Onegai - Please

Arigatou - Thank you

Youki - Demonic Power

Hanyou - Half-demon

Miko - Priestess

Neko - Cat

Ookami - Wolf

Tajiya - Demon Exterminator

Inuhanyou - Half-dog demon

Kaze no Kizu - Wind Scar

--x--x--x--x--x--

_'A white kimono symbolizes death_

_If you chose this kimono, you are pure, courageous and content_

_Death could mean many words but even then you can still live on_

_It means the unknown, the mystery, the dark and the light_

_You have the choice to do what you want, whether in the living or the dead._

_You are free.'_

_'A red kimono symbolizes imprisonment_

_If you chose this kimono, you are strong, tolerant and loyal_

_You chose to live instead of die, to fight onwards instead of starting over_

_Even if you are imprisoned, you choose to continue, to struggle and to climb_

_You had not abandoned those close to you, and will strive onwards until the end_

_For isn't life, itself, imprisonment?_

--x--x--x--x--x--

_"__What are you doing, --?"_

"_I'm scared. This princess looks like she's going to move any second…"_

Ever had one of those days where you just didn't feel right? Well, I was having one of those days. With my eyes shut closed, I groaned, sweat running down my forehead and the rest of my body. I felt as if my head was aflame, on fire. My body ached all over and I could instinctively feel the bile riding up my throat. I. Felt. Horrid. To put it simply anyway. No changes there, except, this time, it was much, much worse. Now I've got a terrible feeling to boot.

My eyes opened stiffly, a frown upon my face. I panted, my breaths coming out short and wheezy. I was so thirsty. I guessed it was day now, since dark sunshine penetrated the same dark room weakly. Or was I in a different room? I didn't know. But nevertheless, I sat up reluctantly and bent my head, just breathing.

I felt as if my head would explode. Pressing my hand onto my forehead, I realized, without any surprise, that my temperature was above normal. Wiping off the sweat with my sleeves, I looked around the room wearily. It was an empty room, nothing but the messed up futon and myself. It seemed so gloomy and unwelcoming, especially since the sunlight seemed so glum and faded. It didn't hold its natural shine. I knew then that I didn't like this room. Not one bit.

My hand found its way to my throat as I used my dry tongue to moisten my lips. Of course, seeing as it was dry, it had no effect. I needed water so badly. Stumbling, I carefully stood up. As soon as I was on my feet, I began to sway as my vision blurred slightly, causing me to shut my eyes. The dizziness passed after a minute of just standing there, trying to regain my balance.

Opening my eyes, I searched for the door. Where was that shady Naraku guy? At least I was still wearing the clothes I wore before. I didn't want, _need_, someone like him to be touching me. Even his servants (I didn't know whether or not he had some but he looked like he would). I lied the other night. I didn't trust him one bit at all. And I knew he knew that too.

Trying not to fall over and collapse, I opened the door and stepped out. In the hallway, it was just as cold as it was in the room I occupied. And yet, it did nothing to ease the burning sensation within my head. Using the wall to balance myself, I walked onward randomly, wanting to find the kitchen, a stream, a river; anything. Anything so I could parch my thirst.

Again my vision blurred and my knees collapsed just before turning a corner. I sat there for a few seconds, doing nothing. And then, I began to cry. The tears that fell onto by lips were bittersweet. I cried out in confusion, betrayal and sadness. I tried to stop crying, really I did, but it only seemed to make it worse.

It wasn't long until someone found me like this. Sensing the demonic aura, I quickly wiped away my tears and looked up, trying to look strong, to betray the weakness I held inside. Standing a few meters before me was a demonic boy. He had silver hair, spiked at some places, and had the oddest light, violet eyes. He held a sneer on his face, his unique orbs glaring heatedly at me. Something ran down my spine as I shivered inwardly. Who was he?

"I know it may be hard for a human like you," he started, a scowl on his face. "But could you refrain from breaking down in public? It truly is disgusting to watch,"

I stared at him, not that effect by his words. Standing up, wobbly, I leaned my back against the wall and gave him a small smile. The smile was forced, though, since I already didn't like nor trust this guy. "Gomen," I stated politely. But my voice was course, abused from the lack of liquid. "Can you please show me where I could get water? I… I haven't drunk in… in…" When _was_ the last time I had water? How many days had passed?

Then, replacing his scowl, a smirk played upon his lips. Even though, his eyes were still narrowed dangerously. "Ah, I didn't believe it at first," he said slyly. "I thought Naraku was only playing, since he didn't show me any proof. I guess he was telling the truth," he smirked.

I stared at him, my eyes pleading. What was up with these people? Can't he tell I'm suffering here? It hurt even to talk. "Anyway, what's your name again?" he asked rather rudely. "Kagami or something?" he asked slyly. I knew in that moment that he was a slippery little trickster. I definitely shouldn't trust him now.

"Kagome," I murmured hoarsely, glancing down. "And yours?" I asked impatiently. This demon was getting on my nerves and we've only just met. At least, to me, we have. I'm not quite sure if I've regained all my memories. I still have blanks in places. After all, he recognized me, didn't he? That meant we met before and I just couldn't remember.

He gave a short, mock bow. "Hakudoushi, Kagome," he replied smoothly, something cunning in his voice. "Odd," he started, his eyes roaming on my body. I had a feeling he knew how I felt. And I felt horrible, sick and exhausted. "You look as if you're only a shadow of your former self, Kagome," he said. "Shame, isn't it? Or perhaps I'm only seeing you in a dim light," he shrugged casually.

A shadow? A shadow of Kagome? I admit, I've felt like that quite a few times. But how could I be a shadow of myself? "Hakudoushi-sama, onegai, is there a stream around here?" I asked. I felt my vision begin to blur again but this time, I fought determinedly against it. I would not pass out nor would I break down in front of him. He seemed even worse than Sesshomaru.

He thought about it, probably debating whether or not to help someone like me. Even though I said I couldn't trust him, I would ask him a few questions. It's better than asking Naraku, that's for sure. Finally, he sighed, his eyes as hard as steel. "Go down the hallway and turn to the left. The third right door would lead you outside into a pure water spring," he said, the scowl back on his face. He was not glad that he was helping me. He didn't even want to, I bet. Maybe Naraku told him to at least keep me alive.

"Arigatou," I managed to choke out before I pushed myself down the hallway. He wasn't even going to escort me there. That was one sign he wanted me dead. Or, at least, near dead. I was pretty sure he didn't care whether or not I found the spring. Whether or not I lived, really. I followed his directions, knowing that the minute I started to walk off, he did as well. I traced my hands on the wall, to make sure I wouldn't fall, and ended up outside. At least he wasn't lying.

As soon as my eyes landed on the clear, crystal spring, I sprang forward. Weird, though, since I thought I was as weak as a thin stick. But hope rushed into me as I suddenly knelt down near the water and began to drink, gulping down the water so fast that I choked a couple of times.

It felt good, to feel the cool liquid run down my dry throat and into my system. But even this couldn't wash away the fever I had, or the drowsiness I felt. As soon as I thought I drank half the spring, I pulled back up and took in large, deep breaths.

My head was still killing me, and every part of my body felt as if they were being flamed from the inside. I looked up, my eyes half-closed, towards the dark sky. I saw a bird fly overhead, wanting to land in the field. But then, something repelled it. I heard the bird screech and fly off, leaving a now visible, rippling barrier in its wake.

Closing my eyes, I put my hand onto my flaming forehead. A barrier. A stupid, stupid barrier. Now, I was trapped. Trapped in a stupid castle with unfriendly housemates. And what's worse, I had realized the reason why the sky was dark. It was miasma. Poison. The grass beneath me was all dried up, dead. How could such a clean water supply be found in such a dreaded place? In a place where not even the sun could fully cast upon? I was beginning to question the role of the barrier and the poison. Was it to keep others out… Or to keep people in? For me, it went both ways.

Feeling my temperature heighten a few degrees, I let down my hand and stood up, reluctantly. I had my drink and I felt more refreshed than before. But I still felt horrible, inside and out. I started my way back into the castle, my feet dragging behind me as I continued onward. I needed to sleep and pray with all my might that I would get better. The people here… They don't seem to be too concerned for my health.

Suddenly, a hand placed itself on my shoulder just as I was about to enter the room. Gasping, afraid and uncertain, I turned with terrified eyes at the owner of the pale, masculine hand. "Kagome," he smiled, fake yet oblivious. "Why are you out of bed? You seem dreadfully ill,"

"I-I'm okay," I told him, trying to shake his hand off. But he wouldn't let go. "I… I just need some rest, that's all," I said nervously. I didn't like his touch. It was like ice, smooth and cold but deadly and firm. "I just needed a drink,"

His violet eyes pierced into mine, his dark wavy hair falling behind him smoothly. "I apologize for not attending to your needs earlier," he said calmly, again his voice was deep and malicious. "Perhaps you would like to go inside while I get you food. You must be hungry after all," he said, his hand lowering to touch my back.

I shivered, trying to inch away from him. But he kept his hand firm and unmoving. "I-I'm not hungry," I stated rather quickly. "I just want to sleep, Naraku-sama," I said with a gulp. He was a strong demon, I could feel it. But now, it seemed as if his youki was far stronger. The other times I encountered him, his aura was not even half this much.

"Nonsense," he said smoothly, stepping forward and opening the door for me. "I'll have Hakudoushi send you some food, and perhaps you may like to take a bath. I've come to learn how you females love to bathe." He pushed me inside the room. I stumbled slightly, my head still dizzy and my face probably flushed. "I'll send Kanna to gather your essentials." He smirked, a grin that I was not fond of. He took a step back, out of the room, as I stood there staring at him. "But for now, do not leave this room. Trust me when I say it's for your own safety. I will tell you when it's safe to come out." And with that, he closed the door and began to walk off, his footsteps echoing in the empty castle.

After waiting a few moments, I walked towards the door again and tried to pry it open. To my dismay and surprise, it would not budge. It felt as if it weighed two tons. Feeling tears prick the back of my eyes, I backed away and sat down on the cold, wooden floor. I stared at the floor until I felt the tears begin to retreat. He said it was for my protection, but protection from what? Wasn't the poison and barrier enough? Now he had to put up a restricting barrier on my door so I couldn't even go out. I felt like a prisoner. I probably was too.

I don't get it. These people… They didn't seem like my friends. Hakudoushi was hostile while Naraku seemed fake. So very, very fake. At least I felt _some_ safety when I was with Sesshomaru or Inuyasha…

Pushing my knuckles into my eyes, I willed myself not to cry. I still wasn't over it. I needed to get over it. I must. But why did it have to be so hard? The people here were so shady and the people there I remembered to be treacherous. Who could I trust now? My heart was still telling me that nothing here was right, but then again, I've followed my heart for so long now and look where it's got me.

I just wanted to sleep now, the thinking making a headache form. But I didn't go back to my futon. Staying on the hard, cold floor, I set my head down and closed my eyes. I was just too tired, too confused, to think anymore. Maybe the next time I woke up, things would be just a little clearer.

--x--x--x--

"Damn it, where is he?" he yelled, running more vigorously than before. Once again I thought he was much more effective when that wench was concerned.

"Patience, Inuyasha," the monk, Miroku, said. "It's only been two nights. Who knows where Naraku has taken her."

"Exactly! Two nights! Who knows _what_ that bastard has done to her," he growled, feral. His hard eyes turned to me, his glare immediately narrowing. "You better not be leading us in the wrong direction, brother," he snarled. Unconsciously, his hand landed on the hilt at his side. "Because if you are, I'll forget I owe you anything and kill you on the spot."

I looked towards him in annoyance, speeding up so the distance between us greatened. I would not reply to such an idiotic comment like that. It would only demean me to engage in such a pointless argument with my brother.

Of course, I hadn't either the faintest clue to wear the hanyou's whereabouts would be. I only knew that we were going in the same direction he had set off in. Not my preferred confident clue but it was much more effective than running around the whole of Japan blindly. Was I worried for the miko? Certainly not. Was I trying my utmost best into finding her? What a waste of energy. Was I once again manipulating my own mind without lying? Perhaps.

Suddenly, the scent of blood filled my senses as I stopped abruptly. It took awhile but my brother also picked it up, the other humans and neko stopping behind us with perplexed expressions. As soon as Inuyasha confirmed the scent, he growled. "That stupid ookami," he hissed, displeased.

Without a glance at his direction, I sped towards the scent, him following closely behind me. I wasn't concerned whether or not the ookami was dead. I was only concerned about one thing: the scent of Naraku's that mingled with the blood.

It didn't take long until we found him, lying on the ground, barely conscious. He had various wounds all over his body, his breaths coming out in shallow pants. Dark red blood pooled beneath him as his eyes were half-open. I wasn't effected at all by the scene but the rest of my… acquaintances were. "Oh my… Kouga!" the female, Sango, cried.

The two humans and hanyou immediately rushed towards their fallen companion, myself standing where I was, calculating Naraku's scent. "You stink of Naraku," Inuyasha snarled, glaring down at the semi-conscious demon. "Did he do this to you?"

The monk and tajiya were tending to the wolf's wounds, trying to stop the flow of blood with a white, thick cloth they summoned out of a large, yellow backpack. He growled in pain as more blood gushed out. His narrowed blue eyes turned to my brother, glaring heatedly. "Hell! Who else would have done it?" he growled in impatience. "And would you mind explaining to me why the _fuck_ Kagome was with him, unconscious?" he snarled angrily.

"When did this happen to you?" Sango asked, looking down with what I recognized as worry in her eyes.

Gruffly, the wolf replied, "Yesterday," he growled. "And the wounds just wouldn't stop bleeding! Hell, I even had a hard time keeping conscious so other weak demons couldn't finish me off."

I had immediately gathered information from his gruff statement. One, we were catching up to the vile fiend since he was only here yesterday with the miko; and two, Naraku injected some sort of poison within the ookami's system that made the flow of blood continue to pour out. Obviously, he wanted the wolf to die a slow and painful death. But, perhaps there was another reason. Maybe he intended us to find the wolf in such a state.

"Did Naraku say anything?" Miroku asked urgently. "Anything at all to you?"

"Nothing but a load of bull crap," the wolf snorted arrogantly. "He just started to talk as if he was a lunatic. Unbelievable. I couldn't even understand half the words that came out of his mouth," he snarled.

I watched as Sango rifled through the contents of the peculiar yellow bag until she pulled out a small bottle. "It helped with Miroku-sama's poison…" she said hesitantly, taking out three to four flat circles. "Maybe it could help with the poison Naraku infected onto you,"

The demon, known as Kouga, took the odd looking medicine and swallowed it in one gulp. Nothing happened. "What did he tell you?" I demanded, stepping forward. It was then did I start to sense a change in his system. The blood was pouring out slower, if only slightly, and colour began to return to his face. What kind of medicine did that yellow bag hold? I've never seen something that could take effect this quickly. Excepting my youkai blood.

"Gibberish," he stated plainly, glaring at me.

"Tell me now, ookami, unless you wish a claw to dive into your throat," I threatened, almost snarling, but caught myself before I done so. I allowed my powerful youki to spread around me, telling him that I was completely serious. Only Inuyasha didn't back down. He only gave me an angry, irritated glance before he looked away furiously.

Looking away, Kouga answered in a very stubborn voice, "He just said stuff that didn't make sense," he growled at no one in particular as Sango and Miroku began to clean his wounds. "_'The person I hold in my arms is not fully the miko you know. With something precious lost, she is nothing but a shadow, an incomplete being who's strings are so easily pulled and twisted,_' he said," Kouga growled, disgusted at the words that spilled from his lips. "And then, he laughed. He said, _'This girl, this young, lost, ugly, beautiful human, will never be the person she once was. I guarantee that_,'"

My eyes narrowed dangerously, my claws wanting to shred at something that held blood, that held a life. Particularly _his_ life. What did he mean by that? Naraku, that vile fiend. His words hung in the air, suffocating it and everyone breathing in it. Even the birds' cries have died out, leaving an eerie silence. There was something about his words that seemed dark and foreboding. He knew something that we had yet to find out.

And then, his laugh was heard.

Quickly, with the speed of light, I drew out my sword and sent a large, blue demonic sphere towards the direction of the sound. My attack crackled with my energy, the power heightened at my desire to end the laugher's life. The attack collided into a group of trees, successfully destroying them completely. But the demon that hid within the trees was much more fortunate. "Sesshomaru, I never thought you moved that fast," the hanyou said, deep and mocking. "I almost didn't have time to put up my barrier."

There he was. Naraku. He hovered only a few centimeters in the air, his barrier protecting his newfound body. The sight disgusted me to no end. A human sacrificing himself to hundreds of minor demons just so he could fulfil his lust for a dead miko created this vile hanyou. He was born a mutant, and he always will be. Unfortunately, he was aware that he was deranged and crazy, and he knew how to use it. It was not the ones who were crazy and didn't know they were that we had to be cautious of. It was the ones who knew they were crazy and knew how to use it that were dangerous. It made them unpredictable. They always held the element of surprise. But then again, nothing could compare to pure intelligence.

"Naraku," Inuyasha snarled, immediately drawing his sword. "Where is she, you bastard?" he growled furiously, his eyes blazing with hate and loathing. "What in the hell did you do to her?"

Naraku only smirked, his eyes looking at us with amusement. "Rest assure, Inuyasha, I gave her no harm," he said silkily. "As of yet," he added with a smirk.

"You bastard!" my half-brother snapped. Clouded with rage and frustration, Inuyasha leapt forward, bringing his sword down onto Naraku's barrier. It crackled instantly, light and sparks igniting at the point of contact. I saw the beads of sweat that ran down my younger sibling's face as he tried with all his strength to push the mighty sword down.

A second passed and he was flown backwards, the sword still in his hand. Using it, he lifted himself up from the ground, the impact harsh and probably painful. To him. He spat out the blood that rose into his mouth. "Bastard…" he growled lowly at him, glaring angrily. My brother was a moron.

"Have you nothing else to call me, dear Inuyasha?" Naraku mocked openly. "It seems as if your list of adjectives of me revolves around that one word."

"Naraku, where is the miko?" I asked coldly, cutting off Inuyasha's angry reply. "What use is she to you?"

He turned to me, his eyes dancing with amusement. "Why, if I tell you, it wouldn't be such a surprise, would it?" he asked rhetorically. "Sesshomaru, why would _you_ of all people try to rescue her? After all, she is a human. Someone who belongs to the species that you so greatly detest."

Again my eyes narrowed at him. "You are mistaken, Naraku," I said icily. "Humanity is not the only species I despise. Hanyous, for example. Like yourself," I glared. "And the reason for my actions are simply my business. If I wished to tell you of it, I would have sought an alliance with you. But seeing as I am not, I will not explain myself to someone as lowly as you."

Naraku's cool exterior faltered slightly as he glared at me. "My, such sophisticated wording, Sesshomaru," he hissed. "You are not the only one who could complete a smartly structured sentence in a small amount of time. Perhaps you speaking that way makes you feel better about yourself, am I right?"

I ignored the comment, since it was only said to provoke me. Besides, standing beside my idiotic half-brother would make oneself believe they were actually smart. Of course, I needed no reassurances. "Why have you revealed yourself, hanyou?" I asked impassively.

"And what the hell did that ookami mean by all that shit?" Inuyasha intelligently added. Was I giving him a compliment? Hardly.

His smirk came back, the white matching almost perfectly with his baboon pelt. Another reason why people would believe he was deranged. "Ah, right. I knew that you wouldn't figure it out," he said. "That night, when she yelled of betrayal, she had regained her memories," he started with a smirk. "But, unfortunately for you, not all of them." He paused, giving them (the humans and my brother) time to think. "The memories that struck such fear in her. The moments where you had hurt her. Guess which ones she remembered."

"We never hurt her!" Sango yelled angrily, standing up with her weapon gripped tightly. "You lie! We never set one harmful finger on her!"

"Ah, but that's where you're mistaken," the hanyou said, his voice growing louder. "Perhaps you've all forgotten about the times where you all first met her," he grinned suspiciously.

I only held the knowledge of my own encounter with her. I had tried to kill her then, in my father's graveyard, since she was able to pull the legendary sword from his grave instead of I. I remembered being enraged. Perhaps that's why fear had coursed through her veins in that room. My eyes narrowed dangerously at Naraku. But even so, it shouldn't have washed away all the trust that she had given me. After all, I had told her I sought her death in early days.

Everyone was wrapped in silence, probably recalling the first time they met the unique miko. Hmm. Could they have had a violent and dark encounter with her as well? Then he started to laugh. It was deep and cynical, just like every other laugh he released. "You see now?" he smirked smugly. "She was slowly regaining back her past. I couldn't have that, after all the effort I put in trying to erase it. Once they were on the verge of her subconscious, I inflicted a spell upon her, bringing up the horrid memories of your first meetings and then manipulating them into something more horrifying." He gave a low chuckle. "Since her mind was so vulnerable and fragile at the time her memories were slowly surfacing, it was rather easy to manipulate the events to my liking,"

"You manipulating bastard!" This came from both the inuhanyou and ookami. They were about to lunge, despite the wolf's injuries, but I held them in place with a death glare.

"Why are you telling us this, Naraku?" I asked suspiciously, Tokijin the only thing between me and his barrier. "What could possibly benefit you in telling us? Unless, which is rather likely, you're lying to us," I asked with narrowed eyes. "And you say that you went through a great deal in trying to erase it. Why didn't you succeed? You had ample enough time."

The monk's eyes stared at me. "What do you mean 'didn't succeed' Sesshomaru-sama?" he asked me in confusion. His staff was holding down the ookami, just in case he decided to attack again.

My eyes were fixed on Naraku's, watching as his face remained in a smirk but his eyes begin to narrow with precaution. "You had taken her shortly after they buried her in the grave. And it wasn't until two months later did she show herself to me. But why? Did you intentionally release her? Or did she escape somehow? And again, you were _trying_ to erase her memories, but she is slowly remembering. Perhaps something went astray? Tell me, Naraku, why didn't your brilliant plan succeed?"

He smirked but I saw the furious glare in his eyes. "I should be more careful around you, Sesshomaru," he said casually. "You pick up things far too quickly for your own good." He paused, staring at me intensely. My gaze never faltered. "You are correct, Sesshomaru," he finally said but without remorse. "A flaw found itself within my flawless plan. But, I found something much more rewarding within that flaw," he grinned. "Something more amusing to the viewer."

"Naraku, _why _the _fuck_ are you freaking here?" Inuyasha yelled, finally fed up with being ignored. "I don't care about whatever you're talking about! I want to know where the hell Kagome is!" he growled dangerously. His patience was wearing thin, I knew. Especially with that killer look in his eye. Even I had to take caution to that.

Naraku chuckled, sadistic and low. "Inuyasha, don't work yourself up," he suggested coolly. "I am merely here to tell you vague answers to the questions running inside your tiny heads. It's no fun playing with people who do not know the background to the game," he smirked.

"What fucking game?" Inuyasha snarled furiously. "I am so sick of you and your fucking games! Tell me where she is. **Now**!" he roared. And for the second time, his eyes flashed red. But this time, it lingered half a second longer before it turned back into gold. I glanced at him cautiously. Even Naraku saw the change of colour, no one else.

He took on a more serious face, his smirk vanishing. Of course Naraku would be cautious of my half-brother's full demon form. In that form, he was blinded and possessed, making him as unpredictable as he. His speed and strength increased greatly, his senses sharpening like mine. But not quite. Even in his full demon form, I surpassed in power and agility greatly. And because of the sudden warning of transformation, I was certain that Naraku did not plan for that to happen. Especially since the hanyou wasn't even bleeding yet. Another mystery to add to the already large list.

"Well…" Naraku mumbled, loud enough for me to hear. "How unexpected. But perhaps I could twist it into my advantage," he smirked. "Inuyasha," he started, even louder now, so he was clear to everyone. "I shall tell you the direction, nothing more. I believe you deserve that much," he said cunningly, pointing southward. "Now, if you excuse me, I'll be taking my leave,"

"No way in hell!" Inuyasha growled, pulling his sword back. "Kaze no Kizu!" he yelled, throwing the massive sword down. Its power was immediately released, heading its powerful path towards Naraku. I jumped out of the way, so I wouldn't get hit, and watched as Naraku's barrier stayed strong against the attack. He was still smirking, his violet eyes finding mine. It was then that the Wind Scar's full effect blasted and dust, earth and trees were lifted from the ground.

When the dust cleared, he was no longer there.

I stared at the destroyed area where he once stood. The information he had given was helpful, yes, but it led to even more questions. _Why_ had he told us information that could possibly be turned against him? _Why_ did he show himself? My eyes narrowed suspiciously. That hanyou was up to something. And I didn't know what. Not even vaguely. What could he possibly be scheming?

"He got away!" Inuyasha growled, his tone no longer as dark. "When I see him again, I'll shred him into so many pieces that you'll mistake him for dirt," he snarled, sheathing his sword.

"So, what are we going to do now?" the monk asked, continuing to patch up a reluctant ookami. "Do we trust what he says and go south? It could possibly be a trap. Quite possibly, really." He looked at Kouga. "And you know what else is weird? Naraku didn't even take his jewel shards,"

"We don't know where Kagome's been for those two months; we don't know what the hell Naraku did to her; we don't know whether Naraku's telling the truth or what he said was a pile of crap; we don't know what he's scheming; we don't know where she is; we don't know how she got revived in the first place, or if she really was dead… We don't even know what she's going through _now_!" the tajiya yelled in frustration. "We hardly know a thing!"

"You're wrong," the monk said, standing up after finishing with the treated wolf. "We know she's still alive; we know she needs our help; we know she's confused and needs someone to clear it; we know we're the ones who should do that; and we know that Naraku's scheming something and we have to be cautious," he said seriously, optimistically. I had thought one cannot be two of them at once.

Silence reined as each was filled with their own thoughts. But I didn't need time to think for that long. After all, I made my decision the minute the opportunity struck. "I am going south," I stated plainly. And then I started to walk away. It was obvious Naraku wanted us to head in that direction. And if it were a trap, I would clear it without a fuss. My progress would be so much faster if I traveled alone, like I was used to.

"What?" asked a bewildered monk. I didn't stop walking. "Sesshomaru-sama, and please forgive me if I sound rude or disrespecting, but isn't that foolish?" he asked calmly. "It's bound to be a trap. Or perhaps it's just a means to stall us."

I didn't glance back but replied. "I, myself, will head this way," I stated firmly, stopping shortly. I turned and stared at them, my gaze fierce. "If it were a trap, I would prevail over it easily. With you lagging behind, there's bound to be blood. And if it was a waste of time, I will make up for the time I have lost," I turned away. "Continue eastward. I will go south,"

As I started to walk farther and farther away from Kagome's companions, Inuyasha spoke. "You're an idiot," he snarled. "You just don't want to find Kagome, isn't that right? You want to stall it for as long as possible, so she'll be out of your hair. Fine, go that way for all I care," he scoffed, crossing his arms. "Feh. If you die, that'll just be one less problem for me, you uncaring bastard."

I resisted the urge to turn and shred him in half. How dare he question me? But as I left, I whispered something that only he could hear. "I will find her, hanyou. And when I do, I will be the one to save her."

And I was gone. I was alone again, traveling by myself, as how I preferred it. But, oddly enough, I found myself wishing for one person in particular as company.

--x--x--x--

Aww…. Wasn't that last sentence the cutest thing! :3 If you thought it was too OOC, well, sue me. I thought it was but who cares whether or not it was OOC?! It was his thoughts! Ya can't control them ALL the time. I just wanted a dramatic ending for the 25th chapter! Lol. :D

There's the end of Sesshomaru's traveling with the Inu-tachi group, ne? It was kinda short but I don't think the real Sesshomaru would hang around them for long anyway. He's more of a solo dude… Hehe :3 Anyway, did this chapter answer some of your questions? Or did this chapter just fill you with more? I hope it's the latter! :D Sorry, I like confusing people and bringing on cliffies. But then again, you already know that right? :)

Thanks to:

ponies1998, UnlovedBandNerd, AngelofMist, Missy Misa - YourLastNightmare, kittyb78, tatewaki2000, Finchette, mystical lady of diamonds, MiHonoKo, Karate-Chick06, AwesomeHachi, Colette G, Kanae14, yakunantenshi, Fire Tenshi, SELENE, Jeweled Fairy, Green.on.Black., Monkeys2dust, yoman, FluffyandKagome, kandy123654, Lady Skorpio, Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil, Twist in fate, Kagome2691, kittykat22980, Gothic Pain, Raina Darlig, Whispering Lillies, MooMoo-of-Doom and to those who I've missed. If so then sorry!

**Various Review Replies:**

**ponies1998 – Well, I'm hoping to! :D Just waiting for the right moment. Heck, I've got one of those fluff scenes in my head which I'm dying to put down! But you'll just have to wait, ne? ;)**

**AngelofMist – Hmm… Not real eh? Are you sure about that? How are we supposed to know whether or not Takahashi-sama based the characters on real people? Or even the plot line? Watch what ya say, my friend… Eyes are watching… (shifts eyes in a suspicious way) Lol. Sorry, just needed to creep you out! :D But, seriously, you never know…**

**Missy Misa – Hiya! I'm just going to call you this, if you don't mind. ****:) Yeah, commando is the way to go! Lol, but do they actually have commando kimonos? :I Hmm… If they have I've never seen one before! Lol. And nice with all the colour stuff and junk. I didn't know white meant suicide as well… (o.0) Weird… And I argued with my dad about if white's a colour or not. I say it isn't, it's a shade. But then he puts an example by pointing to a white car and says 'So that car has no colour?' and I scream 'No! It has no colour, darn it! It's a shade!!'. Lol. Yeah, I'm crazy. :) That went on for like an hour or something… Anyway, thanks for the giant ice cake! Mmm… And if I listened to your psychotic ranting, then I guess I'm psychotic too! Lol. :)**

**AwesomeHachi – Lol, sorry if it seemed to ramble on! Last chapter, it was pretty short and I needed a way to lengthen it. I mean, when I thought I was done, I realized I only had like 4000 and something words! Good grief! Way too short. So I upped it to 5000 and something. And I guess that the reason for the rambling, lol. Yep, it surprises me too, when ppl don't trust their instincts. But then again, I can't say I'm different because I don't know whether or not I'm listening to them! It's just a gut feeling, I guess. And sometimes that gets me wrong answers in tests… (-.-)**

**yoman – Lol, thanks for the advice! It's always nice when ppl review and tell me how I can improve. I'll watch out for that factor and if you see I'm not improving, please tell me! Yell at me, if ya want, lol. :) Thanks again!**

**Kagome2691 – LOL! You're like the first person who likes the Naraku I write! :D Good going! :) I congratulate you for having an open mind, lol.**

**MooMoo-of-Doom – YEAH, I AGREE WITH YOU! WRITING IN CAPS IS AWESOME!! Lol. Wow, I didn't know white meant hatred as well. Is that, like, the term 'white hot' which could also mean 'great hate' or something like that? I didn't know white could also represent hate and coldness… (-.-) And for the beta reader… hmm… well in they have that DocX and Beta Reader search thing but I think that'll take too long and way too much effort to do… (yes, I'm lazy :P) If you choose a beta reader, just exchange emails or something to send the chapter of your story, then the beta reader will edit it and send it back to you. And… I'm not entirely sure what the 'hint' was but if you want me to be your beta reader, I'll be honored! :3**

_People you get a free imaginary cookie:_

_Finchette – Why? Because I took your threat seriously… (-.-)_

That's it folks! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. I'm so glad that we've passed 600! Thank you guys sooo much! In my other fics, I never got passed 300 and something :) It really makes my day when people review. :3

Ja ne!


	26. To See

Memory's Shadow

Memory's Shadow

--

To See

--

A/N: Hiya peeps. Now, I won't tell you what's happening in my life in fear of sounding whiny. So, I'll just say thanks to all who reviewed. Odd, though. I didn't get as much reviews last chapter. Was there something wrong with it and you guys didn't tell me? :( If you think the stories going downhill, please tell me and I'll try harder to get it back up that hill again.

Anyway, enough of my babbling. As long as people continue to read this story, I'm more than relieved and happy. :) Just tell me if I need to improve or not. So, I present to you the next chapter of Memory's Shadow!

Dialogue:

Youki - Demonic power

Miko - Pristess

Ookami - Wolf

Iie - No

--x--x--x--x--x--

_'Why do people give up?_

_Because they don't believe they should continue_

_But quitting isn't so easy_

_When you believe in what you're doing.'_

--x--x--x--x--x--

_"Don't sit down like that after eating. You'll have a digestive problem."_

"_Yeah. Like I care."_

Okay, listen. I don't usually judge people before I get to know them. Heck, I almost never do that. Judging people by first impressions or first glance isn't a good thing, I can tell you that. You should never, ever criticize someone you don't know. You could get the wrong impression, could've caught them on a bad day, anything.

So as you can tell, I try to avoid judging people at first glance. I ignore the bad smell they have, their slurry words, their rude behavior, all of those negative things until I actually sit down with them and have a civilized conversation. In that conversation I decide whether or not I like this person. Usually, I do. But then again, how can you have that conversation if the person in front of you just won't talk?

I was in that situation.

Here I was, staring at the child in front of me, as nervous as a fish out of water. Her blank face, her void eyes, her still and postured demeanor; it didn't remind me of a child at all. Her hair was a pure white, her eyes a dull gray, and in her hands was a mirror and a plate of food, supposedly for me. She hadn't spoken yet. I had heard a knock on my door and I went to answer it. And to my surprise, the barrier had fallen and I was able to open the door freely, as if there was no barricade.

I had asked for her name and she didn't answer. She only looked right through me, standing there in the hallway. Gulping quietly, I gave her a pleasant smile. "Um, why don't you come in?" I asked politely, stepping aside so she could come through. In actual fact, I was dying for some conversation or interaction with absolutely anyone (even that Hakudoushi guy). I've been stuck in this same room for who knows how long and I was beginning to talk to myself. The water had been good and my fever went down a couple of degrees but I still felt sick.

Quietly, she accepted the invitation and walked in gracefully. Even her steps were light and silent. Once she was inside, I closed the door. "I didn't catch your name," I tried again, my voice gruff, looking at her as she sat down neatly on the wooden floor. "Is your name Kanna?" I asked curiously, sitting down in front of her. Naraku said he would be sending a 'Kanna' to get me food. I'm guessing this was the 'Kanna'.

She looked at me and nodded, her eyes still hollow and void. It gave me a slight chill. "Food," she said finally, her voice soft and almost child-like. Only, it held as much emotion as her eyes. She placed the tray in front of me, upon it a bowl of soup, bread and a wooden cup of water.

I thanked her sheepishly. I guess I was kind of hungry. But as I started to eat, I saw her readjust her mirror so it was in front of her chest, my reflection being shown to me. When was the last time I saw myself in the mirror? I looked tired, drained, so unlike me. My hair was messy, my face slightly dirty from the dried mud on that night. I hadn't bathed since then and I inwardly cringed. How bad did I smell? If I did, this girl wasn't saying anything. She wasn't saying much anyway.

As I ate, I continued to look at myself. This was me. I remembered what that boy said, Hakudoushi, to me the other day. He said I was a mere shadow of my former self. As I looked at the girl in the mirror, I realized he was probably right. I looked so tired and exhausted, and I felt like it too. Especially since I looked as sick as I felt. I hadn't had a good night's sleep since then and this was my first meal here. I haven't even seen the sun yet. At least, not the warmth it gave me.

Then, I realized something. I couldn't look away from my reflection. And, for some odd reason, my limbs have stopped working so I was completely still. All I saw was me inside the mirror, my eyes wide and anxious. What was happening to me? Why couldn't I move? Every sound even started to fade away, although there was hardly any sound to begin with. I felt a shiver run up my spine as I tried to look away. But I found out I couldn't.

"Look away," said Kanna quietly, breaking me from my thoughts. Her voice was still an eerie calm. "And finish your food."

Almost immediately I snapped out of it and nodded vigorously, eating up my cold meal quickly. What just happened? That mirror held some sort of youki, its entire structure swirling with magic. I didn't realize it before but this girl was a demon. No wonder she wasn't acting normally. But then, something was familiar about her power. It was weird. I felt as if I've encountered it before. She reminded me of a poisonous hermit; around her was a beautiful, misleading shell but inwardly she was deathly dangerous. I could tell by that mirror and her eyes.

Drinking my cup greedily, I put it down and sighed. "When will I get out of here?" I murmured, temporarily forgetting the demonic child was there (it wasn't that hard because she didn't make a single noise). I wanted to get out; I wanted to get away. Even if that demon said it was for my protection, I had a gut feeling it was just a ruse. I was in a prison. Why else would he lock me in my room? With the barrier and miasma, it wasn't like I was going anywhere. What was Naraku hiding?

"Naraku will come," she suddenly said, almost making me jump. "And when he sees fit, he will release you."

What did _that_ mean? Did I have no free will or anything like that? "I want to go now," I said, my teeth clenching together along with my fists. What she said closed it. I was a prisoner and I should get out. And then what? I didn't know. But all I wanted was to see the sun again. Here, it was always dark and dreary. I'd face hundreds of demons just to feel warm again.

She didn't reply, only stood up and took the tray with one hand, the other holding her weapon. She was so balanced that the cup and bowl didn't even jingle. Without looking back at me, she made her way towards the door.

My eyes widened as I got up too. "Wait, I want to go out, please," I pleaded, knowing as soon as she was out, my door would be sealed once more. But as I thought about it, I felt my fever act up again and I flinched.

She opened the door, completely ignoring me. But when she stepped outside, she turned and her blank eyes stared into mine. Except, they weren't. I didn't know how to describe it. She was looking at me but she was also looking through me. The look made a knot in my stomach. "You wouldn't want to go out now," she whispered emotionlessly. "Sleep… is what you need."

And as she closed the door, my head felt dizzy. Oh crud. Why the heck did I eat that stuff?

Swaying on my feet, I felt my vision begin to blur as the dizziness intensified. Unable to stay up any longer, I collapsed out cold.

--x--x--x--

It had been two days now since I left my half-brother's traveling group. It was a rather plain day, with the usual heavy clouds. After all, raining season had yet to finish. The sun wouldn't even make a full appearance. I have yet to find Kagome or Naraku's whereabouts going south. I wasn't surprised. I was going where the fiend wanted me to go. But nevertheless, I will concur this little game of cat and mouse. With the humans and hanyou behind me going the opposite way, my progress will only continue to fasten.

In all actuality, I had no idea what Naraku has planned for the miko. What use is she for him? Surely not for the jewel shards. The powerful fragments were his for the taking when he had bloodied up that ookami, and yet he didn't claim them. Then, what other quality does that miko possess to make him go through so much trouble? Perhaps her power? Unlikely. But then again, with Naraku the unlikely is rather passable.

"Oi! Demon! Get out of 'er village!"

My irritation spiked up a notch. I had simply wanted to pass through this pathetic excuse of a human village but they just had to block my path. A group of men with blunt swords and torches stood before me, their faces set in a scowl. Were these humans truly this idiotic? Surely they did not believe that those meager weapons could even harm one such as I.

Another man spat at the ground before my feet, and my eyes narrowed dangerously at said human. He didn't look fazed. Odd. "We will not let one such as ye to destroy the village we all worked so h'rd to build! Too much work has been done on 'tis land and we shall not forfeit it to a demon!"

"Aye!" the others yelled angrily, their squinty human eyes glaring at me.

This was a rather peculiar village. Not one man before me held fear. My eyes scanned the men, noticing that the aged, woman and children were peeking from their homes, confusion and fear written on their faces. I felt another spit of their disgusting saliva land on my armor. My lips curled up in a small snarl as I dangerously flexed my wrists. It has been a while since I've drawn blood. I was more than eager to practice my abilities on such moronic humans who want a death wish in even talking to me. Without speaking, I snapped my wrists and my youki whip materialized before them.

And as that snap resounded, they seemed to snap out of their bravado and let fear wash over them tremendously. Some began to back away while others ran like cowards. "D-Demon," the one who spoke first, probably their leader, breathed fearfully. "W-We want no trouble, now," he stuttered as he began to back away.

Again my eyes narrowed. I was not one who was deemed merciful or forgiving. These men must pay for their disrespect. And they will pay with the life of their entire village. I leapt up and my poisonous whip slashed their heads from their bodies with experienced ease. The men fell down one by one as each one was decapitated, my moves graceful and structured. Screams were sounded all over the tiny village as I continued to wipe out their population. Pathetic humans.

As I continued my way through, I killed every being that was in my line of sight. Blood splattered everywhere, my poison working as their blood boiled and bubbled with a greenish glow. Many tried to run away but whoever believed outrunning a demon was possible? Some of the men gathered their courage and tried to attack me. I dematerialized my whip and used my claw to slice them open. Their warm blood upon my being disgusted me and yet, I relished in it. I was cleaning the world of polluted creatures. But I had no good intentions on my mind. Only a familiar thirst for blood.

Once every human in my sight was destroyed, I realized some of their houses caught on fire because of the torches. The scent of blood waved into my senses and I closed my eyes briefly. The scent was strong with humans and smoke. Opening my eyes, I raised my claw and held it over my mouth. It was then that I noticed one maturing boy quivering next to his dead mother. I merely glanced at him uninterestingly. Deciding not to kill the youth, since he would probably die from starvation, I turned and continued my way south, leaving a village that burned to the ground in the scent of their own blood.

With my clothes all bloodied, I walked on. I had no guilt, no regrets. It was just a tiny, insignificant village that wouldn't be missed. I've destroyed countless of villages and killed hundreds of humans without any mercy or forgiveness. The village I walked away from was no exception. It had just been awhile since I smelt the scent of blood and fear. But for some illogical reason, it didn't satisfy me as much as it used to.

I lived to rule, to have people below me tremble in fear. All those who argue, disrespect or provoke me were immediately found dead. But there was one human woman that fits into the criteria and still hasn't been punished by myself. She was the one exception I have granted. All else would fall under the same fate as those men who foolishly opposed me.

I am Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. A merciless demon that would shed blood as easily as drawing breath. Perhaps that was what Kagome had remembered. I had nothing against it. She now remembers my nature, who I really am. I only wonder if her trust was real. If it was, she would remember that I would not go against my own allies.

--x--x--x--

_"Ah! What kind of sorcery is that?"_

"_I think he's just beating the crap out of them."_

I stared into the mirror with shock.

"Do you see now, Kagome?" asked the constantly smooth voice. "The actions you saw the demon do were real. You see the flames, the blood, and how he just walks away from it all like nothing ever happened. This is who Sesshomaru is, Kagome. He has been lying to you, from the very start."

I had just seen Sesshomaru, the one I trusted most, kill an entire village without remorse. It was being played out like a video in Kanna's mirror, the quality perfect. I had no doubt within my mind that what happened in that demonic mirror was true. The way he moved, the way he fought, it all reminded me of him, of how he was. All those dead people, all those lost lives, it was because of him. The blood was proof along with the raging fire and blackening smoke.

"Iie…" I whispered, staring at the glass as it faded and showed my own disbelieving reflection. "I… There's…"

"Don't deny it, Kagome," Naraku said softly, dismissing Kanna with a wave of his hand. She immediately left, as quiet as ever, just like a ghost. I had been knocked out, for some odd reason, but he had persisted it was just the exhaustion I felt. When I woke up, I realized that my fever was almost gone. So, they didn't drug me. They gave me medicine. At least, I thought it was. It wasn't until an hour later did he show up, along with Kanna, and showed me what happened to that poor, misfortunate village. So that was the mirror's power. To see things from afar. Or perhaps there was another power that I haven't thought about or seen yet. Something told me that wasn't all it could do.

"Come. Let's go outside. When was the last time you left this room?" he asked, leading me outside with his hand on my back.

You should know, I thought. You were the one who trapped me in that room. But even though, I complied with his wishes and let him push me outside. The castle was as quiet and dark as ever, our footsteps hollow yet loud. Once we were outside, he stopped me going any further by putting his hand on my shoulder. It then dropped to my waist. I detested his touch so much. I tried to move away but his grip was like iron and I felt his sharp nails slightly bite into my skin.

The sky was still a purple colour, filled with poisonous miasma. The sunlight was still faded by dangerous clouds and I knew for a fact that the barrier was still up. If it wasn't then why wasn't the area around us filled with miasma as well? Going outside just reminded me of how trapped I was.

Naraku leaned forward, his breath upon my ear. "Don't be so glum, my dear," he smirked. "We'll escape this place and go to another one with a much better scenery." Why did I believe he was thinking of dead, bleeding bodies around us as a 'better scenery'? "You and I will travel like we used to. You never really did like staying at one place for too long."

I didn't respond and I felt his violet eyes boring into me, along with the smirk that played upon his lips. "Trust me, Kagome," he said coolly. "I have never deceived you. Sesshomaru, although, has. You saw what he did. He lied to you just to gain your trust. I never really cared that you were a human. But knowing him, I believe he was reminded that you were pathetic, weak and dirty whenever he looked at you. Not that I believe that, of course. That's only his basic view of the entire human population."

Something powerful struck me then and I began to cry silently. He saw this and he patted by back for comfort. It gave me none. "I'll give you some time alone, Kagome. Tomorrow, we'll be heading out."

To my relief, he finally stopped touching me and went inside the castle, closing the door behind him. And I continued to cry. But not for the reason he believed in.

Sesshomaru wasn't the one lying to me, it was Naraku. Sesshomaru had told me right from the start that he would kill any human without remorse, without a care. He could have killed me numerous of times when I stayed with him in the castle, but he didn't. Naraku said Sesshomaru thought all humans were pathetic, weak and dirty. Then why did Sesshomaru take in a little girl who had already died once? Why did he revive her, even when he didn't need to, and let her stay with him?

It was true that Sesshomaru thought I was pathetic and weak at times but not every time he saw me. I may be pushing my luck but I believe I've grown at least a small speck of respect from him. If I didn't, then why hasn't he killed me yet? Why had he done me so many favors?

True, I was angry and sad that he had to kill all those people. I thought it was merciless and cruel. But he had already stated that he was that type of demon when we first met. He never hid his true nature from me. He said he would kill me without a second thought and I believed him because that was who he was. Sesshomaru. Nothing I do could change the way he is right now and, I believe, despite all the deaths I just watched, I wouldn't want him to change anyway. After all, those men had started it, since Sesshomaru was only going to pass through without any trouble. I still found it unfair and terribly awful that he had to kill the women and children. He didn't have to kill them. Even if the men did start the entire thing. No one deserves to die because of that. When I see him again, I don't know if I'll be able to look at him the same. I mean, all those lives… It was pointless.

But even though I went against all his motives with all my heart, I accepted who he was. I was so angry with him, so disappointed, but I was not skeptical about his loyalties or honor. The things I remembered about him were true, and therefore he wasn't lying. He wasn't deceiving me. And so, I accepted that he tried to kill me a long time ago, back in the graveyard. Some people change their attitude to a person when they get to know them better. Maybe he had a change of attitude towards me since then.

What I didn't get was Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo's motives were. They had tried to kill me… but what about the days I spent with them not too long ago? They didn't try to kill me (okay, Inuyasha did, but that was understandable. I think) or deceive me in any way. They were sincere with everything they said. I knew that in my heart.

My head throbbed and I closed my eyes tight, my hand coming up to my temple. Ouch. I felt another migraine coming on. I was so confused and I felt as if I was going in circles. There was only one way to find out everything. There was only one way for me to know who to trust and who I shouldn't.

I needed _all_ my memories back. And, I want to forget the memories that didn't make sense. The memories that had glitches, that had errors. Because, I felt as if those memories were being tampered with. I didn't know how or why, but I knew there was something suspicious about them. I wanted to find out my _true_ past. That way, the fog surrounding everything around me would finally clear. No more doubts, hesitations, worries. I'll be free once I remember who I am. And I** will** complete my goal. I **will** remember. Why? Because I don't want to be confused anymore.

A loud, bloody scream was climbing up my throat but I bit my tongue to hold it in, drawing blood. My head felt like there was a cannonball firing away in there every second. Squeezing my eyes shut and my knees failing, I bent down and spewed disgustingly into the dry grass. The pain wouldn't go away and colours and fuzzy images kept on appearing inside my head. What was happening to me now? The pain was unbearable and that painful scream suddenly erupted from my aching throat. My head hurt like nothing else and my heart felt as if it was being squeezed. I had no control over my body as I continued to endure the mental torture, the blood from my mouth pouring onto my chin.

And then, I heard a noise. I looked up and I saw the barrier ripple as something hit it. And then, I heard something shatter and another noise was heard. A sort of whooshing noise. I'd recognize that sound anywhere. It was the sound of an arrow.

The arrow embedded itself right beside my head, only an inch away. But I was too distorted to be scared, too pained to take notice of it. With the barrier gone, the miasma gas spilled in, trying to get to me, to kill me. But then, another arrow was released and the miasma was purified, replaced by clean, pure air.

I felt someone pull on my arm, forcing me to my feet. My vision was unclear so I couldn't see who it was. I couldn't even register the fact that my feet began to walk on their own accord as we ran further and further away from the castle that was called my prison.

Suddenly, something painful connected with my leg and I fell downwards heavily. I heard bugs as they buzzed nearer and nearer. I also heard the sound of string when an arrow was released from a bow. I didn't get up, too tired and in pain to do so. I didn't know what was happening. And so, despite the battle I faintly knew was happening around me, I slipped unconscious.

--

There it was again. That pink light deep beneath the darkened pit. But this time, it was clearer, although not by much. As I fell, I once again felt the warmth that was granted to me and I relished in it. Despite the darkness around me, the light below gave me so much comfort. And as I neared, I squinted my eyes to see a rather vague outline of the person within that pink light. He or she had their hands out, as if to catch me as I continued to fall. But as that speck of light began to get bigger and bigger, the more unclear the figure in that light was. And I knew why. I was waking up.

--

And wake up I did. Along with the worst and hot fever I'll ever have in my entire life. And it didn't help that my leg felt as if it got amputated. Man, how scary would that be if it really was amputated?

"You're finally awake," a cold, feminine voice said calmly.

I looked to my side, surprised, and saw a beautiful woman sitting beside me. But her face was cold and unapproachable, her eyes dark and calculating. Her straight back hair fell limply at her back, the miko clothes she was wearing oddly camouflaging how pale her skin was. And even though I've never seen her before in my entire life (that I remember) I knew who she was. "Kikyo…" I finally said, my stomach tight. What was I doing with Inuyasha's ex-lover? Or current, I didn't know. Anyway, did she want to kill me too? I doubted it though. I had a feeling it was her who saved me from Naraku.

She nodded in confirmation. "Inuyasha told me of your predicament," she said coolly, her dark brown eyes boring into mine. The wet towel on my forehead didn't help with my increasing fever. Looks like what Naraku gave me wasn't medicine after all and was really a drug. Only a pain relief or something. But why did he drug me anyway? Why did he want me knocked out? "You lost your memories. And you were also brought back from the dead," she recounted, taking the wet towel from me. "How did you do it, I wonder, without being brought back from clay like I?" she asked, a hint of resentment in her tone.

I stiffened, the cool air finally being felt on my exposed skin. I really had no idea how to respond to that. "I… I don't know," I admitted quietly, hoping that she wouldn't be angry at me.

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Of course you don't," she said silently, emotionlessly. "You didn't even die in the first place, did you, Kagome?" she asked. I tried to sit up but her firm yet gentle hands kept me down. "Your leg is injured," she told me seriously. "One of Naraku's tentacles was trying to drag you back but accidentally pierced through your skin because you were stumbling unsteadily."

After that sentence I thought: Naraku has tentacles? And almost immediately after that, I blushed. Ew! Bad Kagome! Don't think like that! And then… "How did you…" I started with awe. "How did you save me?" I asked curiously. I thought no one was able to get through Naraku's barrier. Especially because of the miasma that surrounded it. And, another question: "Why?"

She inhaled a deep breath, closing her eyes. She had long eyelashes. She really did look pretty. I didn't look nearly as pretty as she did. I looked horrible, especially the last time I checked. With the bags under my eyes and my messy, unruly hair. "Quite some time ago, I was near a village," she explained slowly. "Then, Inuyasha found me, asking me if I knew anything about you. He said that you were an imposter sent by Naraku, a puppet that looked exactly like Kagome. But he did have some doubts. He told me that if I ever hear anything, I was to tell him right away. After that, I left him."

I continued to listen, focusing on every word she said. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling absently. "But I thought otherwise," she continued. "He had believed you were an imposter at the time. I didn't. At your supposed death, your soul was meant to come back to me, to be complete. But I felt no change in my aura and I had to feed on other souls to continue to walk among the living. I knew you were still alive but I didn't voice it out. I merely waited for the mystery to unfold itself."

"But _why_ and _how_ did you manage to rescue me from Naraku?" I asked quietly with short pants. Man was I hot.

She sighed, looking back at me with hard eyes. "I had heard that you were kidnapped by Naraku. And, oddly enough, I knew his whereabouts, although I never talked about it. I always knew where he hid," she said, her eyes glinting mischievously. "It was only a simple matter to retrieve you. I knew how to get through Naraku's barrier, since my arrows can break them. It also purifies the miasma he creates, so I am not poisoned with gases. And then, I had called upon my demonic creatures to take us away.

"As for why, I sought to get some answers about the mystery that surrounds you. After all, even I am curious about the journey you cannot remember and what Naraku's planning. I really didn't predict this move from him." She paused, looking at me straight in the eye. "And afterwards, once I'm satisfied, I'll return you to Inuyasha," she said, her voice an ounce colder.

Inuyasha. It wasn't him that I wanted to go back to. But she didn't let me voice this out as she continued. "Now, I want you to answer a few of my questions," she said calmly. "When I had came, you were unfocused and screaming, although there were no physical injuries on your body. You only had a fever, and still do." Her eyes narrowed. "What happened, girl? You couldn't even walk straight. Nor do I believe you understood what I was saying."

She talked to me? Well, I didn't know that. That was the answer to her question as well. "I don't know what happened," I said truthfully, trying to sit up again. This time, she didn't stop me. "I just wanted to remember everything. Everything about me and everyone I knew. I was so confused. I thought Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were trying to kill me, only acting to care so they could crush me completely. But now, I'm thinking otherwise. Everything seems so fishy and I'm so confused." I hugged my right knee to my chest, since my left leg refused to move. "I was just… I was just thinking that if I remembered everything truly, I wouldn't be so confused anymore," I whispered. It was weird. I didn't know why I was confining in a woman I've only known for a few minutes.

She stared at me, her face unreadable. "Since your will is to remember your true memories, I believe those memories are trying to surface," she finally said. "But something is blocking it, causing you pain in the process because you will it to break through so much." As she said this, she reached over with one hand and touched my forehead. I closed my eyes as a reflex. "Don't move," she warned. "This might hurt a bit."

A bit? Pah. Was she kidding me? Because of my senses, I knew she was releasing pure, miko powers from her hand. But when it made contact with my forehead, it began to hurt like crazy. I had to restrain myself from slapping that hand away. Why did it hurt? I thought purification energy didn't harm anyone but demons. Horror flowed through me at a ridiculous conclusion: I was a demon.

Of course, that didn't stick in my mind for long. How could anything when my mind was being turned into fried ice cream? … Ew… I hate fried ice cream. And then, the pain stopped and I opened my eyes to see that Kikyo had retracted her hand. She had the most blankest (which really is a word) expression I've seen. Well, excluding Sesshomaru. He had a blank expression _all_ the time. Except when he's angry, of course.

"Am I going to live?" I asked, trying to lighten up the mood. But she didn't get it. She took it seriously.

"That's whether or not you wish to," she said curtly. "You felt pain when I sent purifying energy into your mind. That tells me there's a demonic spell, as I suspected, blocking you from retrieving your memories. -(no wonder I always get headaches at random times)- But, it's nothing like other amnesia spells I've ever encountered," she frowned. "Where did Naraku get such a complex memory-erasing incantation?"

It took me a while to get what she was saying. "Wait, what?" I asked in confusion. "But _I'm_ a miko, aren't I?" I asked with a quirked eyebrow. "How come whenever I used my powers, it didn't effect me like that?"

"That's because you weren't actually focusing the direction of your powers to your head, now did you?" she replied coolly. "This spell is advanced and complex. And, if not removed the proper way, it might damage your mind in the process. It's very dangerous and I don't know if I have a solution to fix it."

"What do you mean 'damage my mind'?" I asked frantically. "Are you actually telling me that if this goes wrong, I'll get brain damage?" I asked worriedly. It's not like I had anything against people who have brain damage. It's just, I don't want to know what it's like to have it. I mean, it'll be scary, not knowing everything you're supposed to. And the scarier part is, you don't even know you were smarter than this.

"That's correct," she said patiently. "For example, if I just shoot you with a large amount of miko energy right at the source, your mental balance will be destroyed. There should be a proper way to regain those memories, only I do not know what."

I rubbed my fingers on my temple, lying back down again. This was a lot to take in. What was I going to do now?

"Kikyo-sama!" a voice called out. Both she and I looked towards the door to see a woman scurrying in. "Kikyo-sama, there's a couple of demons at the West End of the village. We need your assistance," she said, her voice rushed and fearful.

Kikyo nodded and stood up. "Stay here, Kagome," she demanded. She walked over to another door and went inside. A couple of seconds later she came out with a wooden cup. She gave it to me as I sat up again. "Drink this. It will help with your fever," she said emotionlessly and then proceeded to follow the other woman outside.

I was left alone with a cup containing an eerie green liquid in my hand. It was then that a very important and obvious question popped into my head:

Where the heck was I?

--x--x--x--

Okie dokie folks. That's it! I'm sorry for the lack of fluff between sess/kag but it will come later, since this is a SK fic. Anyway, did any of you guys suspect that Kikyo was the one who was going to be rescuing her? If you had no idea what she was talking about in the beginning, remember that she made an appearance in chapter 13 where Inuyasha went to her and made Kagome walk back to the others? It was also the chapter that contained the soul, body and mind speech :P

Anyway, I hope this chapter was interesting enough for you guys! Every single thing in here is important so you have to remember everything. There are things in this chapter that drastically link to future chapters which, spoiler, will be a climax-y sort of thing. So, please review and tell me what you thought about it! And I hope you guys don't hold a grudge for what Sesshomaru did. I believe he was acting completely IC. :I

Also, do you guys know what happened then? Like how Naraku somehow KNEW that was going to happen? I'll give ppl imaginary cookies if they guess it right! :3

Thanks to:

Finchette, AnimeFreakGirl777, Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil, Gothic Pain, Sienna-shirou, FluffyandKagome, Missy Misa, gdchikadee102, tatewaki2000, BroadwayBaby179, Colette G, Lady Skorpio, Selene, AwesomeHachi, anon. reviewer, Jeweled Fairy, MiHonoKo, Sayakagome929, AngelofMist, MooMoo-of-Doom, Litschi and to those who I've forgotten. If so then sorry!

**Various Review Replies:**

**Finchette – Your review was funny and one of a kind! :D Hehehe… Yeah, I make a lot of people feel weird. Heck, I don't talk like other people since I use a lot of no-words words and then they start talking like that too! One of my friend's mum said that I have a weird influence on them. :P Lol. :D Thanks for reviewing! Loved the unique review, never had one of them before :)**

**AnimeFreakGirl777 – Aw, I forgot you?? I'm so sorry! :( I'll make it up to you by giving you an imaginary cookie at the bottom ****:) And it's going to include choc-chip ice cream! Lol. Anyway, did you predict that kikyo was the one who was going to save Kagome?? Or what Naraku's REALLY planning? And yay! Another person who understands gibberish! :D Glbsdkjfsidfhnensll sgfldkjfe! Sdfsdjfslkdf- fsasfddskh**

**Gothic Pain – Oooh… You're pretty close there, Sango-chan! :D Keep guessing! You might just get it., But if you do, I'm still not going to tell you lol.**

**Missy Misa – WHAT?! I do NOT wear underpants! What kind of crazy person does?? (O.O) … lol, kidding, kidding. I bet I freaked you out there for a second, eh? And yay! You're one of the few people who knows the buggy game! Whenever my dad picks me up from school, we always see at least one buggy every single time! Seriously, we pass like a colony of buggies… (o.0) Ha! Nightmare Before Christmas! I really really need to see that movie! I've only heard it on Kingdom Hearts when I played it and I soooo want to see it! And lol. A phase… I) Your review is so funny and random, it's fun to read! And yes, I do believe that was your longest review ever :D But yeah, I can be your beta if you want. :) I already had another person asking me that but that's okay since it doesn't take me long to read and edit :3**

**gdchikadee102 – Lol. You're like the only one that has an obsession with Naraku! :D I like him because he's cool and does all the plots and twists and stuff :) Yeah, Inuyasha does need to learn more words than 'bastard'. When I was typing that scene, I was lazy. (-.-) But yeah, keep going with the suggestions! I don't want to make Inuyasha look like an idiot whose bad word revolves around the synonym of a parentless boy. :P**

**BroadwayBaby179 – Aw, thanks! :) Don't worry, I won't smash Inuyasha's head in lol. I'm still an InuKag router remember?? :D I'm a fan for both of them so I'll definitely let Inuyasha go off easily. He will not end up with another though. I don't like it when he goes to another girl other than Kagome… (-.-) It's weird but that's how I feel :P It's the same with Sess and Rin. But I still respect all pairings! Anyway, yeah, I try to update at every weekend and if I can't, I'll post a notice telling you why and when's the soonest the next chapter going to be up. :) **

**Lady Skorpio – Yeah, Naraku is the regular recker of people's lives, ain't he? Lol. Anyway, don't worry about Penguin! I haven't forgotten about her AT ALL! :D Don't worry about her, yessire yee, just leave it all to me!! … Yay! I rhymed! Lol. :3 Penguin will appear in the future, count on it! Man, I go hyper when speaking about Penguin… (grins goofily) … Oh. Yeah, Kagome. Hehe… Well, I can't answer that question but I'll give you a hint. Answer this question: When you lose your memory, you lose your past. When you **_**make**__**new**_** memories, you create another you. When you compare the old and new memories, is only one right? Okay, I made that up on the spot and it doesn't really make sense. You don't need to answer it if you don't get it (-.-) I understand it vaguely, lol. :P Anyway, glad you liked the ending of the other chapter! Other people thought it was kawaii too! :3**

**Selene – lol, don't worry about it! There's going to be a happy ending. At least, I PLAN to have a happy ending… (-.-)**

**AwesomeHachi – Yeah, I try to update every weekend and the fact that I should be doing my science assignment now is definitely not a good thing. :I I just needed to complete and update this chapter on Saturday since I'm going somewhere tomorrow and won't have any time to do it then. Plus, I'll probably just cram up my stupid science assignment (-.-). Anyway, I'm sorry if I made you feel bad about the white kimono and stuff! But in fact, I really did want people to choose the red kimono over the white one. That was kinda the point I wanted to get across. And don't worry about being too serious about things! After all, I put those quotes up there so you can actually think about them seriously, not like it was some filler or joke (-.-). Thanks for saying all that other stuff as well! The reason why I like things to go this slowly is because I love cliffies and suspense for all those readers out there! After I finish a cliffy chapter, I get this sort of energy and I write the next chapter faster. Does that make sense? All I know is that it makes me feel all warm and evil inside. Lol. :3 Yay for your review! Your reviews are always so fun and insightful to read! :D**

**MiHonoKo – You mean as the cheery and happy-smiley Kagome? Of course! She just needs a lighter scenery around her right now, that's all :) And that lighter scenery will come soon… I hope. I want some humor to appear as soon as possible… :I**

**AngelofMist AND Sayakagome929 – Whoa. You guys just had some sort of indoor conversation! You guys totally had me confused and in the blue (-.-) Oh, and congrats for being the first reviewers I reply like this! I never did a double reply like this before :3 Anyway, I'll let you continue your little argument. I just felt as if I needed to say that :D**

**MooMoo-of-Doom – BUWAHAHAHAHAHA!! (wipes tear from eye) Man, your review was F-U-N-N-I-E!! :D I liked how you put some quotes from the previous chapter into the review. Really entertaining and is oddly funny yet weird to read things that you actually wrote. I mean, when I read it, I was like: 'Who the heck wrote this?' lol. :) And yep, you're being to suspicious of Takara-san :) She's a nice person, and she'll definitely won't be evil. I just didn't get a chance to mention her and the other servants of the castle. Lol, I don't mind waiting! :D And that ending part of the review was also funny! It reminded me of a comic… (absent grin) Funny days, funny days… Anyway, it was weird when you said that the last line of the chapter was so CUTE. That reminded me of this chapter and how Sesshomaru acted. Completely bipolar, wasn't it? Lol. I hope you're not mad at me for making Sesshomaru kill people. :( But it HAD to be there. I'm pretty sure you know the reason why :) Again, thanks for the hilarious review! XD**

**Litschi – Yep, I'll put some jealousy in there! After all, I'm a fan of it myself :3 Thanks for the review!**

_People who get a free imaginary cookie:_

_gdchikadee102 – Yep, you guessed right! Congrats and here's your cookie! :3 _

_AnimeFreakGirl – Because I forgot to her put her in the reviews listy thingy :( Anyway, here's your free cookie along with choc-chip cookies! :D_

Okay, all done. Please review and tell me if I'm making it to your expectations! KP over and out ;)


	27. To Reunite

Memory's Shadow

Memory's Shadow

--

To Reunite

--

A/N: Hiya, guys! I've received a tip from one of my reviewers that the lack of people reviewing is due to the fact of the little fluff happening between Kagome and Sesshomaru. (-.-) I have a feeling that truly is the case. Too many complications, right? Well, I have no idea what you guys are complaining about! It wasn't as if those complications were going to go on forever :P I mean, even I would be bored if that happens! So don't worry folks. This chapter, our two fav character will reunite!

Anyway, enough of those notices, here's the next chapter. Hope y'all enjoy! :)

Dialogue:

Iie - No

Miko - Priestess

Youki - Demonic Power

Saimyosho - The bees Naraku uses as communicators etc.

Hanyou - Half-breed

Hai - Yes

Onamae wa? - What's your name?

Watashi wa…. desu - My name is…

Dozo yoroshiku - Pleased to meet you

Gomen - Sorry

Hajimemashite - How do you do?

Soshite - And (at the beginning of a sentence)

Demo - But

Arigatou - Thank you

Ja mata - See you later

Hentai - Pervert

--x--x--x--x--x--

_'Alone, a star cannot shine._

_So, I'll stand by you, walking by your side_

_Then, both our stars may shine.'_

--x--x--x--x--x--

_"__Um, do you think we can come back before Saturday?"_

"_Sure, why not?"_

"H-Hakudoushi?" I stuttered fearfully, watching with wide eyes as the demon child sat before me. "What are you doing here?" I asked quietly, fearing the worst. Was he here to take me back to Naraku? I desperately hoped not. I didn't want to go back there again, never.

He sat calmly in front of me, his face neutral although his eyes were smirking cockily at me. "Why, Kagome? Aren't you glad to see me?" he asked casually, staring at me straight in the eye with mock hurt.

Nervously, I glanced upwards to meet the gaze of Kikyo's. But she wasn't looking at me. Her eyes were narrowed cautiously at Hakudoushi, her figure stiff as she stood near the doorframe, watching like a hawk. I moved my gaze back down again to meet Hakudoushi's. What could I say? That I was not at all happy to see him? That I wanted him to go away at this exact moment? Forgive me if I'm being rude, but can you please get the hell out of my life? I knew that this boy, this demon, wanted nothing but harm to befall on me.

"I-Iie," I said, my hands twisting on the blanket by my legs as I sat up. "Not really,"

I saw his eyes narrow but he smiled slightly. A fake, deceiving smile. "That's too bad," he said with a shrug. "You'll just have to put up with me a little bit longer, then."

"You came here to this village to seek this girl," Kikyo suddenly spoke, her voice as cold as ever. "What is your business here, demon?"

"Whatever that business is, Kikyo, it is none of yours," Hakudoushi retorted, glancing only briefly at the undead miko. He turned his attentions back to me. "Naraku has sent me to give you his humblest apologies," he said, starting the act. "He didn't mean to strike your leg. Nor did he mean any harm to come onto you. He was only trying to retrieve you from," he glanced uninterestingly at Kikyo, "the kidnappers that you certainly cannot trust," he concluded mildly.

Not that I believed a word he said. "I don't think so," I stated, staring at him defiantly. "You, you don't even want me back, do you?" I asked rhetorically. "What are you doing here? If you've only come to tell me that message, tell Naraku that I no longer trust him any more," I declared seriously. In fact, I never even did trust him in the first place. "I want him to stay away from me. I don't know why he tried to trick me, or the reason why he kept me prisoner, but I don't want anything to do with him anymore,"

As I said this, Hakudoushi's smile never faltered. "Ah," he stated with a smirk. "But who will you go to?" he asked. "Perhaps your traitorous 'companions' as you call them? Or maybe to that merciless monster that you just watched a day ago destroy an entire village? Are you sure that this is your choice, Kagome? Because, if it is, you might regret it later on,"

And I knew he was telling the truth. I gulped, glancing at Kikyo again. She was now looking at me, a frown upon her face as her steely eyes calculated and studied me. What was more was that they were cold and unsympathetic. Suspicion ceased her brows, her fiery glare set on me. Again, I gulped. "I-I don't want to go back," I whispered with only wavering finality. "I don't feel safe around anyone in that castle. You had me as your prisoner. You can tell Naraku that if he truly was my friend, he would've come here himself and apologized straight out." But I knew that even if he did do that, I still wouldn't have gone with him. I wasn't that naïve.

Hakudoushi's smile faded a little bit but his smirking eyes spoke loud and clear. "If that is your choice," he said with a smirk, suddenly standing up. The rapid movement set me alert as I backed away slightly, my entire body tense. Even Kikyo was alert, an arrow already notched and ready to fire. But Hakudoushi wasn't fazed as he put his empty hands up to show he was no threat. Ha. Yeah, right. "I'll leave," he said calmly, his smirk still in place. "And I shall tell Naraku of your decision. Marvelous choice, really," he stated as an afterthought. He glared at me, strong and smug. "Now, I won't have to hold back whenever I think you're intolerable."

He turned and walked out, passing Kikyo on the way. She still had her arrow notched and followed him outside. I wanted to follow them, to see if Hakudoushi really was going away. But my injury prevented any movement. And if I did move, it would only send a painful shiver up my leg. It wouldn't be healed for a long time, I thought in dismay. But, I thought, at least I would be able to limp in two or three days.

Joy. What a motivation.

--x--x--x--

I stopped, sensing a quite familiar youki as a demon came closer. Stilling, I rested my hand on the hilt of Tokijin, glaring suspiciously up at the clear blue sky. I'd know that essence even if I was dumb, deaf and blind. And, once he was in my line of sight, I would immediately kill the brat. Wait, let's refrain that. First I shall retrieve answers from him and then I'll slice him into unrecognizable pieces.

His figure finally came into view, the white demon hovering plainly over the sky, his barrier protecting him along with the saimyosho that buzzed carefree behind him. Without a stalled moment, I leapt up and drew my sword, sending massive demonic energy towards his petit and inferior being.

The attack came into contact with his barrier, slightly cracking it under the force of Tokijin's incredible youki. Sensing a threat, Hakudoushi turned sharply, his eyes moving rapidly from side to side, trying to pinpoint said threat. I was among the trees, glaring up at him. It wasn't long until he saw me, glaring intensely back. My, how moronic children these days have become.

"Sesshomaru," Hakudoushi snarled, slightly lowering because of his damaged barrier. "What brings me the honor of having you in my presence?" he asked mockingly, the saimyosho buzzing noisily around him. They began to irritate me.

"The miko," I stated coldly, hissing slightly. "Where is she?" He didn't speak for a moment, listening as the bees buzzed. Again my eyes narrowed. He was receiving an order from that despicable hanyou. "Cease to listen to that hanyou and answer me," I growled with irritation, sending yet another wave of Tokijin's mighty power to the demon.

Distracted, Hakudoushi's barrier rippled under my power and he once again began his descent to the ground (the bees weren't so lucky as most of them were destroyed). His barrier was weakening. Even my brother could have figured that out. Scowling, he turned to me, landing upon the ground, what remained of his barrier still protecting him. I landed on the ground too, my sword up high as I glared fiercely at him. "Must you be so rude?" he asked, glaring. "If you wish for an answer, Sesshomaru, patience is always a good thing to show,"

"Don't be smart with me, demon," I snapped coolly, baring my fangs slightly. "Now, answer this Sesshomaru's question. Reply with a suitable answer, vermin, or you might disappoint me," I glowered, letting my youki spread all around my being.

I watched as cautiousness began to show within his eyes. Good. The Naraku underling had finally stopped being so ignorant. "The miko?" he repeated dully. "Kagami or something like that?" he mocked openly. "Ah, her. Well, you don't need to worry about her," he smirked. "After all, she was in safe hands."

My youki crackled more wildly, my ears catching the past tense. _Was _in safe hands. "Perhaps you shall inform me of her location," I demanded icily, Tokijin impatient to strike.

The bees buzzed again and I had an inkling to kill them this very instant. He smirked then but his light, lilac eyes stayed wary and cautious. "You want to know, Sesshomaru?" he asked casually, the annoying bees hovering as noisily as they could get while trying to be still. "Naraku was her previous host but, as predicted, she was rather… ungrateful for his services," he smirked. "So, now she's in the hands of another miko. Perhaps tending to the rather serious injury on her leg. I've seen it. She wouldn't be able to walk for a week, considering her human healing system."

An injury. On Kagome. "And the attacker was whom?" I asked coldly, glaring at him. If I so much as scented a lie coming out of his puny mouth, I'll make sure that he won't be able to lie again with that same feature.

"Attacker?" Hakudoushi repeated dumbly. "Perhaps you've heard me wrong. I didn't say she was attacked. In all actuality, it was merely an accident to prevent her from being kidnapped. See, someone was trying to rescue the girl and, oddly enough, Naraku let them get away," he said slyly. "Of course, I cannot say whether she is in safe hands or not. After all, I am not the keeper of fate," he grinned mischievously.

"And this miko who is currently hosting her is?" I asked impatiently, my voice neutral despite the instincts that told me to kill the rat.

"Why, have you ever heard of a priestess named Kikyo?" he asked with what seemed like interest. "She was the one who took her away from Naraku. And, if I recall correctly, the priestess has tried to kill her more than once, am I right?" Then, he gave a small, bitter snicker. "Wait, let me rephrase that," he corrected himself. "I've only _heard_ of it. I wasn't 'born' then." As he said this, a flash of resentment and hatred filled his eyes before it quickly disappeared.

Of course, I hadn't heard nor witnessed one of these occasions myself but with his tone of voice, he couldn't have been lying. But then again, I've come to learn that Hakudoushi was a slippery liar. "Don't expect any sympathy from me, vermin," I snarled. I raised my sword higher. "All I needed to know has been gathered. I have no more use for you," I stated coldly, impassively. Then, I released an even greater amount of youki at him, watching as his barrier held up a fight against it. But it was too weak and the barrier broke, my attack instantly striking through and damaging the fiend.

But as the smoke cleared, I realized I was mistaken. Naraku's pitiful demons had put up a bodily barrier for him, holding out for just the right amount of time as Hakudoushi escaped. Even if this slightly agitated me, I had something else that I needed to complete. I needed to find the scent of living earth and bones.

--x--x--x--

_"__Really?"_

"_Not that I know when this 'Saturday' is,"_

"Is he gone?" I asked, after what seemed like an hour since they exited.

Kikyo nodded, sitting next to me and pushing me firmly to lay back down. "You don't need to worry about him now," she stated calmly, pushing the blanket away from me and examining my injured leg. She frowned slightly as her delicate yet experienced fingers trailed over my bandaged limb. It was slightly yellow. "I will need to clean it out again," she stated flatly without any emotion. "But first, I believe it will be more effective if it was taken to a long rinsing." She glanced at me impassively. "And perhaps it would do you well to participate in a bath," said Kikyo bluntly although she didn't sound rude at all.

I blushed slightly. When was the last time I had a bath again? It felt like years. "H-Hai," I stuttered, more out of embarrassment than anything.

She stared at me for a moment longer, her eyes evolving into a more cold state. "What was that demon speaking of?" she asked seriously, her dark brown eyes staring at me intently. "I need to know, Kagome, if you're in leagues with him. After all, your memory was wiped. I have no idea what else he planted inside your head." As she said this, her voice began to lace with something like suspicion and threat.

I shook my head vigorously. "I-I'm not in leagues with him," I stated surely. I would never become an ally to someone so twisted as he. "He just… He just tried to trick me, that's all." I glanced the opposite way shamefully, full of regret. "And… I suppose it worked on me for awhile," I answered in a whisper.

I felt her eyes stare intently at me for another minute before I saw her nod. "You will be accompanied by Jekari to lead you into the springs," she stated coldly, standing up. "Take as long as you like. Make sure that your wound is clean of any dirt that might still be stuck in there. After that, I will apply the medicine."

Looking up, I saw her start to walk away. "Wait, what?" I asked in confusion and panic. Who the heck was Jekari? But she didn't even acknowledge that I spoke as she walked out the door. I sat there, feeling a little bit rejected. Great. Alone, again.

But not for long. Not a moment later did the same woman (the same one that alerted Kikyo that there was a demon in their village) came through the door and smiled warmly at me. "Onamae wa? Watashi wa Jekari desu," she smiled kindly. "Dozo yoroshiku." She bowed. She had a clean kimono folded neatly in her hands, along with a few bathing essentials.

I coughed, not because I was trying to be rude. Even though that green liquid that Kikyo gave me was working wonders on my fever, I still felt a little bit sick. I smiled back at Jekari. "Gomen, I'm a bit sick," I said weakly. "Hajimemashite? Watashi wa Kagome desu."

"I'm fine, thank you," she smiled warmly. She looked like a person who would never stop smiling. She seemed like a totally different person than that other woman that came panicking into the hut. "And don't worry about the sickness," she said, grinning like mad. "The springs will shoot that fever right down!" she exclaimed.

I realized then that she was a rather young woman, perhaps only four or five years older than me. But she still looked young, her dark brown hair falling limply just passed her shoulders. Her eyes shone with a bubbly excitement, gone now was the fear that visited before. "Gomen," I said again. "Demo, I can't exactly walk right now," I said a little nervously, trying to cover it up with a laugh.

"Don't worry about it!" she grinned. "Kikyo-sama already told me that." She walked over to me. "Do you think you can stand?" she asked curiously, her head tilted to the side slightly.

I tried to, the pain shooting up my leg in an instant. I clenched my teeth, trying not to let the pain show. "H-Hai…" I said unsteadily, putting all my weight onto my right foot. I felt Jekari's arm wrap around my shoulder and waist, steadying me. "Arigatou," I breathed, panting slightly. Wow. I was on my feet a little bit sooner than I expected.

She flashed one of her smiles at me, light freckles on her cheeks. "It's nothing to worry about," she told me. "There's a long stick outside that you can use, just to get a better balance. I would carry you there but, well, I'm afraid I ain't that strong," she laughed. I didn't know why it was so funny but I laughed as well, liking the feeling I got when I did so. It's been such a long time since I laughed.

Once we made it out of the hut, she handed me the long, strong stick that she promised and I eased myself off of her slightly, but she didn't let go of her hold on me. I looked around, loving the way that the sun gazed down on me, the ground slightly wet from a recent rain. Perhaps it was there before I woke up. It wasn't until the sun's warmth engulfed my body did I realize how much I missed it. My resolve strengthened. I will definitely not go back into that dark and dank castle ever again. Not if I can help it.

The village I was in was small but humble, the villagers working quietly among themselves as a few kids played around. But Kikyo's hut was sort of isolated from the main group of villagers, just because she needed a good look out to protect it.

"The spring isn't far from here," Jekari continued to speak. "And once we're there, you can go do your stuff. I must warn you though," she stated, her voice becoming grave, "you wouldn't want to stay in there for too long. You'll freeze."

I didn't know what she was talking about but when we got there, I knew. It was just a spring, not a _hot_ spring. I shivered slightly with dismay. Aw. I was hoping for a nice, long, _warm_ bath. But oh well. Beggars can't be choosers, right? The spring was surrounded by healthy, luscious trees, acting as a barrier for any peeping toms. The spring was calm, clear, large boulders surrounding the edge.

"Do you want me to stay?" she asked, snapping me from my observations. "I mean, if you feel threatened or anything. You don't have anything to worry about, though. Kikyo-sama protects this village well," she said, pride in her voice at the mention of the miko. "You won't find another demon like that little fellow around here for some time," she said confidently.

"Iie, it's all right," I smiled. "I'm okay by myself. Besides, I'd really like to do this in private. You can go back home if you want."

She looked slightly unsure now, her confidence wavering. "Demo, who will lead you back into the village?" she asked slowly. "And who would help you put your clothes on?"

I shook my head. "I'll be fine," I said, flashing her another smile. "It's not like I broke my arms as well. It's only my leg. Seriously. And I can find my way back. I'll just follow your tracks, 'kay?" I grinned.

"All right, if you say so," she said hesitantly, putting down the fresh kimono and soaps on a relatively clean rock. "But give a shout whenever you feel like you need company, alright?" she asked, her smile coming back. "I'd hate it if Kikyo-sama's guest didn't feel welcome." She turned her back, waving a bye at me. "Ja mata, Kagome-san! Remember what I told you: don't stay too long. I don't want to find an ice-block instead of a living, breathing human," she joked, disappearing behind the trees.

I laughed quietly under my breath, already growing fond of the older woman. I wonder if she had a husband. Most women these days did, some even younger than me. I briefly wondered, as I began to strip and spread my clothes on the boulders, if I had a husband. It was rather unlikely though… But then again, you never knew right? I began to take off the bandages around my leg. Sango told me before that I didn't have one so I haven't really thought about it. Wondering quietly, I slipped into the freezing water and my thoughts were immediately scattered. It was freezing! Jekari was right. If I stayed in here for too long, I might turn blue.

Resisting a shiver, I submerged myself into the cold spring water. While still under the water, I opened my eyes and examined the place underwater. It wasn't even that deep. I stood up and the water was only a bit below my collarbone. My teeth chattered, as cold as ever, minding my injured leg as I rested it gently onto the ground. I looked up, watching the mighty trees above rustle with the wind; the sky barely visible passed the thickness of the leaves.

Sighing, I began to rub my arms up and down, finally feeling some warmth in the cold water. Despite the ridiculous temperature, it was good to bathe again. After this, I would be clean of all mud and dirt and I won't be smelly any more.

Smiling at the thought, I grabbed the soap and began to wash myself vigorously, careful when it came down to my injured leg. It didn't even hurt as mush any more, seeing as the coldness had made it slightly numb. I sighed with content, watching as the tiny soap bubbles floated on the air, the smell of daffodils and lilac filling my senses.

For once in many days, I felt utterly relaxed.

--x--x--x--

I was going in the right direction. If I were any lower, I would've sought my brother out and jabbed him with merciless taunts of self-righteousness. But I wouldn't allow myself to be lowered into my brother's level. I had found that dead miko's scent and I was now currently trailing it, my speed going faster with every step that passed. Although I loathed the scent of that witch I had to follow it. After all, she was the one who currently had Kagome in her presence. At least, that's what I presumed. If that idiotic underling even dared to trick this Sesshomaru, he'd wish he was apart of that hanyou's body once more.

So, it turned out that it was the right choice, choosing south. But I still had my suspicions. Why had the vile fiend directed me right to her? A trap was imminent, of course, but I had yet to encounter myself with it. Unless I had somehow walked into a trap without even realizing I had done so. As I recalled my journey following the unearthly scent, I remembered no unusual events.

Finally, my senses led me to yet another human village. But, unlike the other one, no one had dared to confront me. After all, they didn't even realize that a mighty demon like myself was watching each of them from the forest trees.

My demonic hearing then heard the sound of an arrow slicing through the air. Effortlessly, I dodged it, watching uninterestedly as the arrow embedded itself into the trunk of a tree, the residue of miko powers still within it. My sharp eyes turned to the woman of clay, her bow in front of her as she pulled out yet another arrow from her quiver. "Why have you come to this village, Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked, her voice cold and unrelenting.

I stared at her with boredom. Now that I've finally found her, I was one step closer to finding the one I truly wanted to see. "The miko," I stated unemotionally. "Where is she?" I asked through narrowed eyes. Unlike demons, humans were much easier to detect a lie from. "And I suggest you tell the truth," I stated calmly. "Unless you want the village you are protecting to become a lake of human blood, of course," I added impassively, my voice void.

No emotion flashed through her face but a hint of bottled anger came through her dull brown eyes. "The miko?" she repeated with a small hiss. "I'm willing to stake that you're speaking about my reincarnation, correct?" I narrowed my eyes as an answer and she lowered her bow slightly. "Well, you've come to the right place, Sesshomaru-sama," she stated calmly, her voice hard. "Although, I do hope that after you and her reacquaint, you'd stay and tell me the given situation? Especially why you of all people have come to her aid?"

I glared at her, long and hard, but she did not back down. I realized after this that I had to verbalize my answer. So bothersome. "Why would I do that, human?" I asked coldly. "Given that you, yourself, are supposed to be dead, I don't feel the need to explain the situation that is happening among the life you no longer live," I paused intentionally. "These matters do not concern you." I finished, my voice barren like an empty field.

But she didn't seem to be phased by my words. "Demo, that is where you're wrong, Sesshomaru-sama," she said calmly. "For she does not belong in this time as well."

My eyes narrowed suspiciously, my interest suddenly spiked. "Continue," I said slowly, watching her for any signs of a lie.

She continued to stare right into my eyes, her voice even and controlled. "I don't believe I should, Sesshomaru-sama," she said bluntly. "The matter of her origin does not concern you. Telling you of that particular information would undeniably fall under your excuse of denying to tell me what I want, wouldn't it?"

"Twisting my words now, are you?" I asked dangerously, walking towards her slowly. I watched with no amusement as she notched her arrow and aimed it directly at me. "That isn't wise, miko," I stated with a deadly calm. "I need no excuses to get what I want. Especially from a human that has attempted to kill her reincarnation."

Her eyes narrowed back at mine. "I know for a fact that you merely say those words out of rumor, seeing as you were not there to witness a single ordeal," she said, spite in her eyes. I flared my youki at her defiance, her miko aura trying to overpower mine. But, without a shred of doubt, mine was the more powerful of the two as her energy began to crush. She began to pant slightly, her arms shaking only noticeably to my eye. Then, I sensed another demonic presence as long, insect-like demons began to encircle her, trying to protect their undead mistress.

Deciding that this was just a waste of my time and effort, I receded my youki and began to walk away. "Be grateful that I have taken mercy, miko," I stated coldly, without even looking back to address her. As I walked away, I had another reason why I decided to end it there. I remembered a time long ago, at the base of a mountain called Mount Hakurei, she had saved Rin's life. I took our most recent meeting as my repayment. "Next time, I will not hesitate to harm you," I said coldly, glancing at her once.

She nodded, understanding. Luckily for her, she was more intelligent than most humans I've encountered, which was a rather small feat in fact. But nevertheless, I would not intentionally harm her without reason. Part of me still loathed the miko but another part respected her because of that one incident. It was a microscopic part, though.

And as I walked away from her, I finally found what I was searching for and I almost ceased my movements. It was_ her_. I breathed in deeply, allowing my feet to take me faster towards her direction. Inhaling her intoxicating scent, I felt something within me beat a little bit faster, although I tried to calm it down. What was it that made that feeling inside of me swell? I dropped the thought as I ran through the trees, sensing as her scent became stronger and her pure aura was detected by mine. Along with her scent, I also smelt daffodils and lilac, along with cool water.

Despite all the signs, I moved forward, intent on seeing her once more. Why was I so eager? Perhaps it was because I wanted everything to be over and done with. To have her leave, never to both my life again. But, even if that was true, why would I be eager to get rid of her? Eagerness was an emotion that I could not allow myself to feel. But as of currently, the blasted feeling had gone out of my control as I sped forwards, nearing closer and closer.

Maybe it was the rush of adrenaline, a feeling I felt just before a worthy hunt. Yes, that would be it. My eyes darkened ever so slightly. She had some answers to give. I haven't forgotten the incident in the room, where all her trust had fled the minute she had woken up. It was intolerable. Giving your loyalties to someone and then claiming them back again at the first accusation. I would make sure that she would be punished for that mistake.

Finally, she came into view. And what I saw suddenly made me stop in my pursuit, my void and emotionless eyes unwilling to tear themselves from the perfected picture.

She was bathing in a spring, the shadows above dancing around her like a mysterious ritual, yet I could see everything perfectly. Her entire body was soaked, her usually wavy hair now sticking onto her skin, tamed and reflective. Water droplets dripped from her neck downward onto her chest until it reunited with the spring itself. Small soap bubbles floated upon the clean, shining spring, filling the area with a scent of flowers. The human within the spring was washing herself with the water, scooping the liquid up with her hands before she spilled it onto her arms and head. I realized that a faint smile featured her face, a look of content in her eyes.

Then, she submerged within the water. With my cunning vision, I saw her rinse out her hair and then break for surface again, the water spilling all over her; all over her body and hair. I could only see from her mid-chest up but it was already enough to have me enticed. Her graceful movements and her long lashes, the way her skin looked so soft and touchable; the way her pink lips slightly pouted because of the cold, looking as if they were giving out an invitation. All in all, I stood there hidden within the trees, completely invisible to her but not for me.

A small part of me was disgusted with myself, watching as a human bathed. But that part was smaller than my half-brother's brain. As I watched her clean herself, I noticed that there really was something more to her than what met the eye. No ordinary, poor human would be able to move with such a practiced grace. Nor would they have been willing to stay in the cold waters for so long.

As the shadows above continued to dance, I realized, to my amazement and slight horror, that I wanted to learn more about this human. I was beginning to think that I was spending too much time with my younger brother. After all, I knew from the very start that he was definitely not good for my health.

I let out a quiet growl when I watched her reach up to put the soap back onto a rock. For that moment, her lean and smooth back was visible for my eyes, along with her plump breasts just peeking from behind it. I had curled my lips up slightly at this, and when she went back into the water, covering herself up from the cool air, I almost snarled out loud.

Lust was something I never feel when it came to humans. And with female demons, the desire rarely ever sprouted itself within me. I remembered earlier, when I had just learned of her loss of memory, I had felt just a small spark of desire because of her fiery defiance. But now, I couldn't dismiss the feeling so easily. Nor could I ignore it as easily.

For the first time in a long time, I found my youki flaring without my consent, eager to wrap itself around her petit body. I growled softly and pulled on my control, straining to keep my demon in its place. When was the last time I quenched myself with a female's body? Perhaps too long. I presumed that was why my demon was acting like this. I didn't truly desire to have that miko on my bed.

"Sesshomaru?" a meek, slightly fearful, voice whispered, her voice able to reach my sensitive ears.

Swell, I thought dryly. Either I was getting careless or her miko powers were strengthening. I was more favorable of the latter.

"Sesshomaru, are you out there?" she asked, her voice a little stronger this time. But, as the strength came, so did her uncertainty and doubt. She backed away until her back pressed against the cool rocks, her hands over her chest modestly. Her eyes were shooting everywhere, trying to pinpoint my location. But of course, with my youki now in total control, hiding from her did not present a problem.

But she continued to search, her eyes darting everywhere. "Sesshomaru?" she asked a little more quietly, doubtfully. She wanted to get out of the water, I knew this. But she didn't want to get out unless she was absolutely sure no one was watching her. Hn. Such a shy woman.

"If you don't come out right now, Sesshomaru, I'll… I'll…" she started but left the threat unfinished. Again her eyes were flickering, trying to find me and failing. She was in utter uncertainty and confusion; she didn't know what she could do next. She paused, her eyes suddenly distant, as if she was remembering something. And then, after a moment passed, she snapped back into reality, even more desperate to find my location. But this time, her toxic scent was now smothered in fear. "C-Come out," she stuttered, drawing even more into herself. "Onegai. I… There's…. We…"

She was stumbling over her words, not knowing what to say. Having enough of this little charade, I stepped out of my hiding place, allowing myself to be visible for her. Once she caught sight of me, she instantly stilled, her wide, chocolate eyes staring at me with an unreadable expression. I frowned slightly. Unreadable? How unlike her. "Hai?" I asked coldly, staring down at her without blinking.

She stared back up, not blinking as well. Suddenly, she turned a nice shade of cherry red and screeched, splashing water hysterically at me. "Hentai!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, trying to cover herself up. "I always knew you were a pervert! Stupid Sesshomaru! Out! Out! Hentai!"

Growling softly at the liquids that soaked me, I glared at her. "I do believe that you were the one who requested me to 'come out'," I stated coldly. "And I have. Also, I am already 'out', as you put it. Why must you throw such ridiculous accu--"

"Stop looking at me! You hentai! Turn the other way! Turn the other wa--" But suddenly, with all her movements, something caused her to wince, submerging into the water roughly with a yelp of pain. Without another thought, I jumped onto the rock she had leaned on and reached into the water, grabbing her arm. Without much effort, I lifted her out of the water, placing her shivering, naked body onto the space next to me.

I was just beginning to realize my hands were upon her incredibly soft and smooth skin when she suddenly screeched, her voice ringing painfully in my ears. "Hentai!"

She then shoved me away from her, her entire face red. And since the action was rather unexpected from the person who you just saved, I was caught off balance and I fell into the freezing cold water myself.

As I rose from the water with barely contained anger, she had already wrapped herself hurriedly with a kimono and began to limp towards the trees. I distinctly heard her grumble with embarrassment, stating: "Serves him right, that hentai. Stupid demons. Staring and touching when you tell them not to. Stupid Sesshomaru hentai." After that, she disappeared behind a tree.

I glared after her, wanting nothing more than to cut down that tree and demanding for some respect and gratitude, whether she was dressed or not. If she didn't, I would slaughter her in the most painful way imaginable.

But then I remembered her limp and my eyes narrowed for a different reason. Perhaps I'll let go of the slaughter. She had some explaining to do and I didn't go through all this trouble just to kill her myself.

Although, I had a feeling as she fumed behind the tree, she wouldn't have trouble harming me instead.

--x--x--x--

Okie dokie! That's it and it's extra long too! :) I tried a more comical scene but maybe Sesshomaru was acting too… well… loose? I don't know. (-.-) But yeah, it was just to lighten up the mood since I haven't written the word 'laugh' in quite awhile now. :P But there you go! The two are reunited and finally some fluff you guys want can all happen! Or can it…? (o.0) Hehehe… You never really know with me as your author, ne? (O.O) (stares) Oh, and the reason why Naraku was able to control the villagers were because of those spider things at the back of some of the men's neck. Then he released his hold on them when he knew that Sesshomaru had decided to kill them.

Thanks to:

Kagome2691, Colette G, gdchikadee102, kouga's older woman, Lady Skorpio, Gothic Pain, Lifestyle, Missy Misa, Raina Darlig, Jennie Harris, FluffyandKagome, MiHonoKo, Sienna-shirou, LoveANIME4, BlackBaccaraRose, AwesomeHachi, Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil, Litschi, InDarknessDeath, AngelofMist, Twist in fate, yukanantenshi, pure happiness, Finchette, The Sacred Tree, xunlistedxuser, .Saiya.of.the.moon., llebreknit, i'm a pirate grr, MooMoo-of-Doom and to those who I've forgotten. If so then sorry!

**Various Review Replies:**

**gdchikadee102 – Hehehe… You're insane AND random! I likes you! :) Lol, loopy, loopy, loopy! :) You have that urge too?? Except, I didn't want to poke him in all his eyes with a stick. I wanted to poke them with a reading lamp on full blast! THAT will blind him, lol :) Yeah, Sesshy was pretty weird going along with Naraku's plan but meh. He's weird, in a good way :D And I totally agree with you, if Inuyasha said that to him and meant it **_**literally**_**, Sesshy will definitely kill him. (o.o) Never mess with Sesshy when it comes to his mother! And speaking of which, the time he's going to talk about his mother will come really, really soon. (shifts eyes suspiciously)**

**Gothic Pain – Lol, well, that was a good guess but nope. Kanna's mirror has absolutely nothing to do with Kagome's memories! :) Oh, and it's Saturday! We'll post our song on the rpg today, yeah? I'll even stay up til two in the morning because by that time, it'll be around six pm over at your side, right? Lol. :)**

**Lifestyle – Yeah, poor guy. :( I really don't want Inu-kun to suffer! But it has to be done. Don't worry though, he'll find peace and probably closure. I'm too much of an InuKag fan to not let him off gently! :D**

**Missy Misa – Nope, fried ice cream is cold ice cream that has something fried around it. I don't know what the fried thing is called but I hate it, I only like the ice cream inside (-.-) Yeah, it's weird how people do Kikyo-bashing and call her kinky-ho. I mean, without her, Kagome and Inuyasha would have never met, right? But then again, if it wasn't for Naraku, they wouldn't have met in the first place. Weird huh? And yes, some people I know don't know the buggy game. I mean, I INTRODUCED it to my family! Can you believe that?? And **_**I **_**didn't even know about the game until last year when one of my classmates punched me for absolutely no reason (or so I thought) (-.-) But yeah, red rover is awesome, when people say bull rush. If somebody just calls one person over, it ain't fun no more, especially if it's me. :(**

**Jennie Harris – Whelp, thanks for the review and your feedback. Here's my reasoning for Sesshy for acting like that: Sesshy has only seen Kagome in this new light for, what, a month or two? That can't change him so dramatically, especially since he was brought up like that for most of his demonic life. And plus, he did have a little mercy, didn't he? After all, I said he only killed the people who were in his sight (except for that one boy). Some were actually smart enough to hide instead of charging and screaming. And yes, Rin is also a factor of this but, since she wasn't there with him, he showed his true colours since he only held back for her sake. (continue next paragraph)**

**With the trap thingy, it's something that's very common for Sesshomaru. There are always idiots who want to stop him coming through their village even though he hasn't done anything yet. So, he didn't suspect it as a trap, seeing as he encounters those sorts of villages often. And, even though he was pestered with thoughts of Kagome, he didn't really realize it. I mean, he didn't even **_**directly**_** think about her when he entered the village but it was still there, between the lines. Sesshomaru is known for his merciless and cold demeanor and he feels as if he's duty-bound to do that, which will be explained later when he talks about his past. So, despite that both Rin and Kagome are changing his views of humans, he doesn't apply their qualities with other humans of their kind. Because, in all actuality, he's met more disgusting, power-hungry, blind and idiotic humans than he's met nice ones who didn't really fear him (-.-) So even though he has grown a liking towards those two people, it still hasn't changed his view of humanity as a whole.**

**Well, does that cover up most of the things? Tell me if you have a problem with anything and we'll try to sort things out, 'kay? :) Anyway, I'm glad you told me your complaints though. I'd like my readers to understand when they read this story. Wow, you think Kagome's annoying? I admit, she does act sorta strange sometimes… (-.-) But meh, that just goes to show that not everyone perfect :) And lol, I have a short-attention span as well! :D When a teachers talking, I see a moth and I stare at it, hoping that it doesn't come anywhere near me. And while I stare at it, my teacher's words go in one ear and out the other. Lol. And, as you've prove probably realized since you've read this chapter, it was Inuyasha and the gang who found her! I've got other things in stall for them… hehehe… :) Man, this has got to be the longest review reply I've ever mad. Sorry if I bored you! :X**

**LoveANIME4 – LOL! Your butt aches when you read too much too?? I thought I was the only one, lol :) It really annoys me though since I want to get some water or food and it aches just to stand. It can't be good for you, right? :X**

**AwesomeHachi – lol, you're not a boring person, I'll tell you that! :D And whoa, you read my stories like that? (o.0) Wouldn't it get a little confusing then, if you accidentally missed some stuff and junk? Man, that's soooo weird yet awesome :) I wonder if other people read like that as well… (shrugs) Yeah, what you said made absolute sense so don't worry about it :) Yeah, I like to keep things discreet instead of doing it straight on. I mean, if he really did directly think it was Kagome, it would make him realize he liked her more than he let on and I don't want to go through all that depth with him… yet. Well, your guess about Naraku wasn't really right but I'll give you an imaginary cookie for trying, 'kay? Lol. Anyway, I'll see you later! Thanks for reviewing :)**

**AngelofMist – YAY! You like Kikyo now! (grins) That's fantastic! I don't like it when people just hate her because of what she does and how she is. I mean, it ain't her fault, really. :I But yeah, thank goodness Kagome's out of Naraku's castle. Who knows what else he could've done (o.0) And don't worry about the food. It was only a drug to make her fall asleep so she didn't cause any trouble. I don't have any other motives for that… or do I? (o.o) Hehehe…**

**The Sacred Tree – Well, to tell you the truth, I've gotten those quotes from many places. You know how people have no original thought since everything they do has been influenced by others or the things they've seen or done? Well, I read this story that was titled Eclipse, although it really had nothing to do with an eclipse. And then, I thought, what was an eclipse? It was when the moon and the sun got together and nothing really happens, then they part ways again. That gave me the idea for that quote with the United Eclipse thingy. :) So, yeah. Some of the quotes I make up (like the eclipse one) and some other quotes I find randomly at other places. But, I do know a quotes website and if you want to know what it is, just tell me :) I hardly get my quotes from there though. Mostly, I just gather things and try to make a quote out of them. The one with 'quitting isn't so easy when you believe in what you're doing' is from my all-time favourite manga: Chrono Crusade. I really, really love that manga X3 Anyway, yeah. Some I make up and when I really like a quote I see, I put it up in this story :) Heck, I've even got some quotes in Fighting Destiny and Warmth in the Ice. But they're InuKag stories… :3 Anyway, I hoped that helped!**

**MooMoo-of-Doom – Alright, alright, they're yours! (shrinks away from the sticks) lol. Yeah, Kanna is definitely cute! From the first time I saw her, I was like 'Awww…' The fact that she's emotionless and void comes into the factor as well, I don't know why (o.0) Anyway, have you tried just using your USB stick? That's what I do :I And since you've got it on a floppy disk, you should have one saved on your actual computer, right? Try copying and pasting the thing to there or something. Do I make sense? I dunno but the USB stick idea should help you, I think. I'm no computer genius after all. Hope I helped! ****:)**

**i'm a pirate grr - **** lol, funny name! :D Don't worry. Inuyasha won't go gaa-gaa over Kikyo in this story. But he isn't going to act all impassive towards her or anything. He'll act normal. But then again, he still hasn't decided between Kikyo and Kagome… ah well. We'll just see how things turn out, ne? :D aww, you're lucky! School's still going over here and they're throwing us so many assignments (-.-) stupid school… And lol, your imaginary friend sounds awesome! I once had an imaginary horse and I called her April. I used to ride her whenever we were in the shops and take her everywhere. Sigh. The good old childhood days when you could do whatever you want without looking insane :3**

_People who get a free imaginary cookie:_

_AwesomeHachi – Because you had a go in guessing how Naraku set up the village thingy. Congrats, even if you didn't get it right :D_

_I'm a pirate grr – Because you were hungry. I don't want one of my reviewers to starve! Lol. :3_

That's it, folks! Stay tune for the next chapter! KP out.


	28. To Trust

Memory's Shadow

Memory's Shadow

--

To Trust

--

A/N: Waddup dudes? Well, it's been a week so you know what that means! A new update :) But then again, you should have realized that by now, right? Since you're reading this and all. Darn. I'm wasting space and time :( Okay then. Onto business. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I'm glad that people are still enjoying it! With exams week coming up, I might take longer to update though. BUT after that, I'll have a three week holiday! YAY! :D In that time, I'd either update faster or slower. Depends on what I'm doing.

Alright, enough of that. Enjoy the twenty eighth chapter!

Dialogue:

Inu - Dog

Youkai - Demon

Youki - Demonic powers

Gomen - Sorry

Onegai - Please

Nani - What

Miko - Priestess

Hai - Yes

Iie - No

--x--x--x--x--x--

_'__Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind;_

_And therefore is wing'd Cupid painted blind,'_

_-__ Shakespeare – A Midsummer's Night Dream_

'_To find love, one must not look through basic appearances_

_Through the mind, passed the illusions and false impressions_

_That is why Cupid is painted wearing__ a blindfold when he shoots his arrows_

_His instincts and heart guide them to strike the right people where __true__ love will be found.'_

--x--x--x--x--x--

_"__What's up, --?"_

"_Good boy."_

Embarrassment. Some people don't know what the meaning of the word is. Some people believe embarrassment is when you get the wrong answer for an extremely easy question on a Math test. Some people believe embarrassment is when you pee on your bed and your little sister brags about it to the entire school. And some people believe embarrassment is when you stand in front of a whole crowd of people intending to do a speech. But instead of talking, you stutter, your knees shake visibly and, eventually, you faint right in the middle of your intended speech because you couldn't take the pressure the dozens of eyes gave you. Then when you wake up, you find that the event has been articled about in the school newspaper and you're officially labeled as a 'faint-o-licious geek'. Oh. And you accidentally grabbed your sister's palm cards just before the speech, thinking it was yours. That meant you were going on about Barbie dolls while you were supposed to talk about the Ten Commandments stated in the Bible.

Well, I believe embarrassment doesn't even come close to that. I believe embarrassment is when a demon by the name of 'Killing Perfection' is staring at you non-blinking as you bathe. Then have the nerve to try and smart-talk you when you clearly want them to get out of their line of sight, just so you could get dressed. But no. Your injured leg had to cause problems and make you stumble under the water. What's worse it that said smart-talker grabs you and pulls you up out of the water, making you lay down beside him, stark naked and dripping wet. Luckily, you manage to push the perverted demon into the water and storm off. Unluckily, you're in a limp and you could feel the death glare they're sending your way. So you're now behind a tree, cursing his very being and everything that touched it with your face aflame.

Throwing on the kimono as quickly as I could, I mentally cursed every particle on his body. How dare that prick just stare at me as if I was a piece of meat? Had he no shame? Stupid Sesshomaru! He should've just looked away but noooo. The pompous jackass just continued to stare, and stare, and stare… I felt my face heat up again. Grr! That humans-are-so-disgusting-the-sight-of-them-makes-me-sick-but-I-don't-mind-if-they're-naked-and-bathing is going to pay!

Suddenly, I winced, falling on my butt as I leaned on the tree. With clenched teeth, I pulled up my kimono carefully and flinched with pain. Darn. My wound's reopened. Again I cursed every fiber Sesshomaru possessed on his masculine body. In and out.

But then, as I stared at the blood that ran down my leg and down onto my ankle, I painfully remembered the village he destroyed, the blood that was shed, his choice in killing me, everything. The redness of my blood that slowly seeped down reminded me of the killer Sesshomaru really was and I suddenly grew afraid, any thoughts of anger or vengeance instantly vanishing.

I knew for a fact that Sesshomaru could smell my blood. After all, he had an inu nose. There was no chance that he could have missed the scent. My fears were confirmed when I felt his aura coming closer. I pressed my back onto the trunk of the tree, hoping with all my might that he would just leave me alone and go somewhere else. The scene when I shoved him in the water made my eyes widen. Was he going to kill me because of that? Did the scent of my blood stir his inner youkai, awakening his blood lust?

I gripped the hem of my kimono that had been wedged up to my thighs so they wouldn't get bloodied. Squeezing my eyes shut, I couldn't help the fear that suddenly ignited itself within me. "Cease your ridiculous fears and open your eyes," I heard a familiar cold voice growl. Wait. Growl? Since when did Sesshomaru growl? I opened my eyes, staring nervously up into the gold orbs that towered majestically above me. He was so close, just there, an arm's length away… "Tell me, human, why do you fear me so when you hadn't before?" he asked emotionlessly, his eyes hard and piercing.

Gulping, I answered with a stutter. "I… I…" Well, I guess it wasn't really an answer then. In fact, I didn't know why myself. Or, more specifically, I didn't know how to tell him. "You killed an entire village," I whispered quietly. "I saw it. And you tried to kill me."

His eyes narrowed. "Fool," he said harshly. "You knew the said information from the moment you… reacquainted with me," he said. "And yet, you still trusted me. Why has your trust vanished the moment you were provided visual proof?" His lips curled up in a slight snarl. "Or was the trust not there from the very beginning?"

I stared down, my teeth gnawing on my bottom lip. "I _did_ trust you," I told him silently. "It's just… I guess I didn't really believe it." I looked up, staring at him straight in his golden eyes. "I… I guess I ignored the reality of the situation. When you said you killed many humans… I didn't… I didn't take it all that seriously." Looking away, I ignored the screaming pain on my leg as the blood began to pool. "All those women, all those children and men… They didn't deserve to die," I whispered finally, tears gathering in my eyes.

Silence ensued and I continued to bite my lip. Finally, he spoke. "Stand," he demanded. But as I turned to look at him, he had already grabbed my arm and was pulling me up. I completely tensed, letting him lift me up gently. I turned to look at him and I realized he was watching me all this time, his eyes calculating and steely. When I was about to ask why, he spoke. "I will not allow you to bleed all over the forest floor," he stated calmly as he gently but persistently dragged me back to the lake.

I felt his youki strengthen and I guessed it was to warn demons to stay clear, seeing as how blood attracted quite a fair number of minor youkai. As I reluctantly leaned on him for support, I sat down on the spring's edge and dipped the injured leg inside. I hissed slightly as the coolness of the water began to prick my wound.

It was then I realized how wet I still was. I was in such a hurry that I didn't give myself time to dry off and now the new kimono was quite damp. I glanced shyly towards Sesshomaru who had gracefully sat down next to me in a crossed-legged position. His clothes were as damp as mine, his hair dripping with water. The sun that basked on us was reflected by the numerous water droplets on his silvery hair and his cool armour. His clothes stuck to his body, slightly revealing the outline of his lean muscles.

My eyes met his, realizing that he was still staring at me, and I looked away with a small blush. Snap out of it, Kagome! You're not supposed to be attracted to a demon, even if they have an extremely hot body. Thinking this, my blush deepened. I was not just thinking that.

"Now, presuming that you haven't been blushing like an adolescent vixen for the past few days, I suggest you recount the events from the night your trust was so abruptly taken away," Sesshomaru's cold voice snapped me out of it.

I glanced at him, seeing he was completely serious. Now I felt slightly guilty for accusing Sesshomaru of treachery. After all, he hadn't lied and people do change. I felt like a fool for even thinking about trusting Naraku. Hanging my head in shame, I realized that Sesshomaru was the only one I could truly trust, despite past meetings. I felt… right with him. Even if his ways were completely against my morals, I knew he wouldn't harm me.

"Naraku told me everyone lied," I started silently yet willingly. "That night, I had a dream. In actual fact, I believe they were my memories. But they were different somehow, as if someone had intentionally fixed them." My eyes brought on a far-away hue. "Everyone tried to kill me. Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, Miroku… you… You all tried to kill me and, somehow, Naraku had always managed to save me before they could do it. I didn't know how. Just when I thought I was about to die, he'd pop out of no where and… save me." I paused, reminding myself of how stupid I was to believe it. "He said he was the only true friend I had… He brought me to his castle and, even though he acted like a companion, he trapped me inside a dark room. And whenever I was allowed to go out, a barrier was always up, miasma floating everywhere. I couldn't even see the sun…"

I let myself fall unaware of my surroundings as I recalled the memories and retold them to Sesshomaru. "It was horrible. I was sick with a fever and they didn't even give me medicine. I only had one meal and it was drugged. I didn't know how long I was knocked out for but the next thing I knew, Kanna was showing me her mirror. And in that mirror, you were killing an entire village, walking away from it as it flared in flames…"

Glancing at him, I kept my eyes and voice steady, although I felt the dampness on my cheeks. "I almost gave up on you then," I said with a weak smile. "But then I remembered all the things you told me. I had no reason not to trust you. After all, you hadn't lied to me and I knew that Naraku was. By showing me that scene, I realized that… that Naraku was the one who lied, not you." My eyes softened as tears continued their descent. "Then Kikyo came and I escaped. I don't know all the details since I had fallen unconscious. But when I woke up again, Kikyo had treated my wound."

With saddened eyes, I continued. "She said I had some sort of spell inflicted on me," I whispered fearfully, bringing my hand up to my temple. "Whenever I want to remember, my head hurts. She said the spell disables my memories coming back to me. And she doesn't know a cure for it either." By now, my tears began to fall more rapidly. "I-I want to know, Sesshomaru. I want to remember," I cried, a headache already forming as I tried to do just that. "I don't want to be confused anymore. I don't want to be manipulated. I-I just want to be _me_ again! I don't want to be a memory-less shadow, someone whose living under a girl named Kagome. I want to remember who I am, what I do, where I come from. Not knowing… It hurts. I just… I just want everything to be clear again."

I grasped my head with both my hands, my body tensing as something far worse than a migraine found its way to my head. I bit my lip harder, tasting the blood as my teeth pierced the delicate skin. I crouched over so my forehead touched my knees and stiffened, resisting the urge to scream. The water that dripped from my eyes fell like a stream, agony tearing its way through my body as I was attacked both mentally and emotionally. Why did my head hurt so much? Why did my heart constrict with every thought I had?

With my eyes squeezed shut with pain, I screamed. I just couldn't bottle it up anymore.

--x--x--x--

And she screamed.

Growing more alarmed that I was used to, I placed my hand firmly on her back. She was so stiff and tense, the scream loud and pained. My ears hurt just listening to it, my body wanting to move from the horrific noise. But I couldn't. I wouldn't. "Kagome," I said softly yet sternly. She didn't seem to hear me. The scent of blood once again assaulted my nostrils. "Kagome," I said with a more stern and cold tone. Again she either ignored me or didn't hear as she too was drowned in her own screams.

I didn't know it was possible for a human to scream so long at such a volume. Something foreign picked at my chest as I gently placed my hand on her shoulder. With the position she was in, I couldn't see her face. Her dark, raven hair curtained around her, mockingly denying my wish to see her expression. That and where the source of blood was coming from.

With firmness, I pulled her shoulder back. At times like this, I mentally cursed the loss of a second arm. She had stopped screaming now but she still had her eyes squeezed shut, her breaths laboured and deep. I pulled her back, making her sit up. "Kagome," I tried once again. Leaving her shoulder, I placed my claw on her cheek and forced her to look at me. I briefly noted that the blood was coming from her slightly swollen lips. "Kagome, what can you see?" I asked coldly. Although, another emotion somehow escaped with it as well. Perhaps worry or concern. I quickly dismissed the idea.

With her unseeing eyes still pouring tears and her breaths still slightly laboured, she answered in a barely whispered tone. "I… I don't remember…" she said quietly.

With my thumb, I wiped the tears away. The persistent liquid just wouldn't stop flowing from her eyes. "Can you see me?" I asked with a tone softer than I would have preferred.

A moment passed in silence as I listened to her breath as it began to calm. Her eyes began to focus once more as her awareness grew. Her eyes locked onto mine and I saw fear once more. But it wasn't fear for me. "Sesshomaru…" she said softly. The way she said my name, the way her eyes looked upon me; it reminded me of the way she used to look at my brother. Only, this look was hardly noticeable compared to the obvious gaze she had on him.

I watched as she closed her eyes and leaned her head on my shoulder, careful not to touch the spikes of my armour. She slowly slipped her arms around my torso and sighed. "Gomen," she muttered. "I was wrong… to question you…" she whispered. She opened her eyes slightly and looked up at me, a soft, sincere smile on her lips. "I trust you."

Without my consent, I leaned forward. She closed her eyes and sighed once more, her breath tickling my skin. My body acting on its own, I pressed my lips against hers gently, darting my tongue out to clean the blood. But she was already asleep, unconscious before the contact was made. I pulled back, licking off the excess blood off my own lips. Staring at hers, the mild wound was already healing, compliments to my demonic saliva.

Careful not to wake her, I lifted her still damp body out of the water and held her awkwardly with one arm. She slept silently, her expression peaceful and content. I stared at her face a moment longer, contemplating my actions and my thoughts. "Consider it a repayment for the one you gave me," I told her quietly, uncharacteristically soft yet still impassively. She continued to breathe evenly, appearing not to have heard me. I was relieved to know that she wouldn't recall myself stealing a kiss from her. After all, I could handle awkward moments but I knew she did not, making a bigger fuss than needed (or wanted). And yet, something akin to disappointment was blended with that information. Being the stoic lord I was, I deemed that emotion useless and immediately discarded it.

What was that look she gave me? Again, I believed that question was useless and dismissed it. Perhaps her eyes were the ones that made me do what I did? Impossible. No one can make me do something without me wanting it. Did that mean I wanted to do it? Improbable. But not impossible. After all, I couldn't deny that I was fond of the contact. Perhaps next time she would be conscious.

I halted my thoughts. I began to take control of my thoughts and emotions once more as I ceased to ponder on the recent event. There will be no next time. I glanced down at her once more, narrowing my eyes. Oh yes. Despite recent occurrences, I haven't forgotten about the punishment I promised her prior to this meeting. Matters of trust cannot be dismissed so easily and, even with her confession, her latter mistrust in me cannot go unredeemed.

"Kagome-san?" a voice called out. Of course, I had sensed this human coming from awhile ago. "Kagome-san, I heard a shout. Are you hurt?" the feminine voice asked with concern, her loud footsteps coming closer. I stood still, sighing inwardly. Humans. What a bother. She appeared from the trees, a faint smile on her face. But the moment she saw me, her smile vanished and her eyes widened with hysterical fear. "Kya!" she screamed. "Kikyo-sama! Kikyo-sama! A demon!" she screamed, her eyes darting wildly in every direction. "He's got Kagome-san! Kikyo-sama!" she all but yelled her human head off, tripping over a tree root when she was backing away.

I just stared at her with disinterest, my ears ringing with her yells. And I had thought no human would be more irritating than the one I held in my arm. "Human, cease your berating squeals before I rip off your tongue," I threatened emotionlessly.

But my threat fell on either deaf or stupid ears. "_Heeeeellp!_" she yelled, fear overlapping any other emotion she may be feeling. She began to crawl backwards away from me for a futile escape. "Demon! Demon! And he's going to eat Kagome-san!" she yelled in pure horror.

If I had allowed myself, my eyes would have been twitching with annoyance with this woman. Kagome slightly stirred in my arm, a frown creasing her features at the rather loud disturbance. With this knowledge, I narrowed my eyes at her and cooled down my tone a couple of degrees colder. "I will not repeat myself, wench," I stated impassively. With stern eyes fixed on her, I continued with venom dripping from my tone. "I can kill you in an instant. Before you even mutter another word,"

Wisely, she shut up. But at that moment, another unwanted figure appeared from behind the trees, her back straight and her posture perfect. "Nice to know that you get along with my friends so well, Sesshomaru-sama," Kikyo said dryly. Her eyes then landed on the unconscious miko in my arm and they narrowed. I believe she noted her injured leg and her content expression because she nodded thoughtfully. "I see," she muttered. "I originally thought you had harmed her, Sesshomaru-sama," she stated calmly. "But seeing her almost perfect condition, I presume that she had tried to regain her memories forcefully, correct?"

I simply nodded. "Come," she continued, turning her back. My eyes narrowed at this, seeing it as an offence. Sensing the danger, she turned and made amends as she bowed deeply. "Gomen. Onegai, Sesshomaru-sama, please come to my hut. Her wound needs to be treated as it has been reopened. Without medicine, it will become infected," she explained as she straightened her back.

With reluctant approval, I nodded and she turned and walked off. The other woman stood up, confusion written in her expression. "N-Nani?" she asked with puzzlement. "You're going to bring a youkai into our village, Kikyo-sama?" she asked quickly, following their miko. There was no doubt in her voice. Only pure question. Hn. She trusted this undead miko greatly.

"Hai," she replied simply. "Come back to the village with us, Jekari-san. I will need your assistance with Kagome-san's wound."

Nodding vigorously, the woman nodded and followed Kikyo like a loyal puppy. I followed behind the two, inwardly uncomfortable that it was I who had to follow a miko. The things I do for the wench I held…

--x--x--x--

_"__Hey, --. If you're scared you can always ask us for help."_

"_No, that wouldn't be fair."_

My eyes fluttered open, my first vision blurry and unfocused. But as they began to adjust, I could make out the ceiling of a hut.

Groaning, I sat up, kneading my temple gently. I had the worst headache right now. At least I couldn't detect any signs of my fever anymore. I took my time looking around, seeing the windows closest to me closed. With no sunlight seeping through the cracks and according to my internal clock, I guessed it was night. I threw the blanket off of me, inspecting my injured leg. It was bandaged and I smelt the residue of recently applied medicine. As I tried to move it around, I found that it didn't hurt as much as before.

That drove me to wonder; how long was I out for? I couldn't see any signs of Kikyo. Nor could I see Jekari. Of course I wouldn't. It was probably late at night. I wondered briefly, why was I back here? As I thought about it, I began to blush a beet red. Oh. I remembered now. I can't believe I slept right next to him _again_! Isn't that like the third time now or something? Arg! He must be completely disgusted with me!

I threw the blanket back over me and plopped back down on the futon. I tried to go back to sleep but, oddly enough, it just wouldn't come to me. I didn't really feel that sleepy anyway. For the third time, I threw off the blanket and tried to stand up. I did the process slowly, testing the strength of my injured leg. To my surprise, it was easier to get up than I first intended. It was still sore and stiff but at least it didn't hurt as much.

Weighing most of my weight on my right foot, I limped over to the window and opened it gently. A soft wind blew across my face and I sighed peacefully, loving the way the cool wind passed gently through my hair. I closed my eyes briefly.

But after I did, I faintly heard the sounds of insects buzzing. Frowning, I opened them again, poking my head out. Where was that sound coming from? I had heard it a long time ago when I was in Sesshomaru's castle so why did it follow me here? For some reason, the buzzing gave me the creeps and I wanted whatever was making that sound to go away.

And then I saw it. A slight haze in the dark and I had to squint in order to even remotely see it. It looked like a demonic bee, its red eyes watching me intently. I shivered. Why was it looking at me like that? I went back inside and found my bows and arrows. Getting my bow and one arrow, I went back to the window. It was still there, watching me move. Notching my weapon, I aimed carefully at its direction. It continued to buzz, watching me aim for its life. Why hadn't it fled yet?

Then I realized. More bugs were with it, not just one of them. And they were all watching me with intense gazes. I couldn't shoot all of them with just one arrow. It was like a hoard out there! And what the heck were they doing this close to the village, just watching me? I wasn't even doing anything but sleeping before this!

Suddenly, a flash of silver entered my vision as the sound of splashing blood and slicing filled the usually silent night air. I watched with a faint sense of fascination as each bug went down one by one, instantly killed by another's hand. With wide eyes, I tried to search for the person responsible, keeping my arrow high for defence. The bugs continued to go down until none of them were left.

Silence consumed the night, just as it should. But this silence was not a good kind. With my muscles tense and my alert system going haywire, I continued to search out the person who had killed all those demons.

"Kagome, put down your bow," a smooth, velvet-like voice stated calmly.

I immediately recognized the voice and I sighed with relief, putting down my bow and arrow. I turned, smiling gently at the youkai before me. "Well, glad to know that I have a body guard at night," I said jokingly, smiling kindly at him.

Sesshomaru said nothing. Did he know that his golden eyes slightly glowed in the dark? "What are you doing out of bed?" he asked coldly, two or three meters away from me. "Your wound has yet to heal and you need rest in order to restore your energy,"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't try to trick me, Sesshomaru," I told him. "I've rested quite enough already. I bet I've been in bed for days. How long was I knocked out for?" I asked curiously.

A pause. "Two days," he said bluntly. Again I rolled my eyes. A rock had more emotion than this guy! With the silence, I realized who I was with once more and began to fidget. With hid demonic eyes, I knew he saw the action and I felt his narrowed gaze on me. "Are you still questioning my actions?" he asked icily, a degree or two below normal.

I shook my head. "Iie," I said reassuringly. I walked over and sat on my futon. "It's just that…" I said, nibbling my bottom lip. "You didn't need to kill all those people, you know," I said quietly, looking away. "I know that it's what you do but…" Again I bit my lip. "You could try to be a bit more sympathetic towards me. Heck, I feel horrible for them, you know? I mean, I would be scared like no other if that happened to me," I said with a shiver. "If a demon just came right now and began to kill off people, I'd be so scared. I'd be killed without even knowing…" I pursed my lips together. I couldn't even finish the sentence.

I felt his eyes on me and I knew he had that expressionless mask back on again. When didn't he? "I understand your reasoning," he finally said, breaking the intense silence. I felt him as he sat next to me and I turned, my eyes wide with surprise with a faint blush on my cheeks. Since when did I blush when he was around? Oh wait. Never mind. "But you have nothing to fear," he said, his gaze clearly serious as they looked into mine. "If one even dares to harm you, their heads will roll," he threatened calmly.

Hearing this, I couldn't help but stutter. "W-Why?" I asked unsure. Why would he do that just for me? And why the hell was he trying to make me feel better? Who replaced Sesshomaru for this alien look-alike? Hmm… I just remembered. It wasn't the first time I thought Sesshomaru had been replaced by a nicer clone. What was going on with him lately?

"Because," he answered simply, "you had promised Rin of your return. I will see to it that promise is kept,"

"Oh," I said with a hint of disappointment in my voice. I quickly shrugged the feeling off though. "Where are Inuyasha and everyone else?" I asked, changing the topic.

"One the day you were found, I had searched out by brother in order to inform him of your appearance," he stated impassively. "I had told them our location and are coming towards you as we speak. Or perhaps they are sleeping, gathering their energy. Whatever their method, they will be here by tomorrow, if all went smoothly."

"Oh," I said again. Why did I feel so disappointed? "Will you be coming with me?" I asked casually, trying to seem disinterested. I wasn't surprised when Sesshomaru saw through my façade. Who wouldn't? Inuyasha might, I guess.

"I believe not," he answered calmly. "I had left Rin with Jaken. It would not be wise to not frequently check their status."

My reply was simple. "Oh." I realized that I wanted him to stay with me but, because of my stubbornness and pride, I didn't say anything. Besides, he would have probably just scoffed at me and openly mocked my insecurity. For that reason alone, I didn't say anything. And it was for that reason quietness had descended on us, causing me feeling rather awkward. "Um," I started, blushing slightly. "I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you or anything."

"Hn," was all he said. But I realized he was more attentive now as he stared at me. Because of the dark, I couldn't see him very well.

Fidgeting under his gaze, I spoke once more. "W-What were those youkai that you fought out there?" I asked. "They kept on staring at the hut. Do you know why?"

He paused, contemplating his answer. "They were the saimyosho, Naraku's means of spying on others," he answered briefly. He then stood up abruptly, yet gracefully at the same time. "Sleep," he ordered, staring down at me. "You will need rest if you wish to travel with your companions tomorrow." And with that, he left, softly exiting the hut as if nothing had happened. Which, as far as I was concerned, nothing did.

"Arigatou," I whispered hastily but he was gone before I even uttered the last syllable. I sadly stared at the space where he once occupied, already missing his warmth. I wouldn't admit it to anyone else but… every time Sesshomaru was near me, I'd get this weird feeling inside my stomach. And I didn't dislike this feeling either. I wanted him to stay with me but… there was also something inside me that didn't want him near because of it.

Sighing, I got comfortable in the futon as I snuggled closer in its warmth.

At least now I knew someone was watching over me. I could feel their magnificent golden eyes watching me as I slowly succumbed to sleep. And I just couldn't help the soft smile that touched my lips because of it.

Maybe, just maybe, Sesshomaru really did care for me.

--x--x--x--

That's it, folks! Nothing interesting really happened in this chapter. I have the feeling that it may have been a filler chapter (-.-) And it was pretty short. But yeah, whoop, they kissed! Well, not really. Just don't expect any LARGE jumps in their relationship. Nothing had really changed much anyway. Kagome didn't know Sesshomaru kissed her and Sesshomaru just keeps on ignoring the real reason why he did it. Without Kagome pestering him about it, he'd never make another move any time soon. (-.-) Sigh. Males. Lol. :D

It's harder than it seems to make a romance scene with Sesshomaru included in it. It's extremely hard to keep him in character at that time too. That's why I got the feeling he was acting WAY too OOC. I mean, when I wrote that scene, it sounded all romantic and junk. And I don't think Sesshomaru's really the romantic type (o.0) Oh well. Whatever. I've done my bit :D

Thanks to:

Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil, Twist in fate, BroadwayBaby179, Jeweled Fairy, AwesomeHachi, d.deviants, Missy Misa, Colette G., .Saiya.of.the.moon., Finchette, SELENE, Whispering Lillies, 4get me not, MiHonoKo, FluffyandKagome, TinatheangL, Lady Skorpio, The Sacred Tree, llebreknit, gdchikadee102, oreoxlove4ever, BlackBaccaraRose, Litschi, Kagome2691, Gothic Pain, i'm a pirate grr, Sienna-shirou, KACE19, blackfire9300, yukanantenshi, MooMoo-of-Doom, UtterChaos247, AngelofMist, hermonine and to the others I've forgotten. If so then sorry!

**Various Review Replies:**

**AwesomeHachi – I like the stars too! But unfortunately, the stars where I am are hardly seeable because of the buildings and lights. :( Sad, really. But one day, I want to go to some place where they don't have that. A place where the I can see all the stars, shining brightly without being hindered by giant lights and towers. It's a shame that the people are slowly destroying the planet. I just hope they won't destroy the stars :X Thanks for saying I portray Kikyo well! Although, you don't like her. Ah well :3 Not many people do really. I don't know if I like her or not but I get really annoyed when people just start talking about her like she's trash. KEEP THEM TO YOURSELF PEOPLE! People don't really want to hear your rants (-.-) (sorry, it was a sort of outburst. Nervous laugh) But yeah, she got that injury the day before, since she was knocked out for a day. ****Sorry if I didn't make that clear enough! Anyway, I get how you read, don't worry! :) I'm sorry if this chapter bored you a little since it was a sort of filler chapter and not much happened! Don't worry though, next chapter the inu-tachi are going to come! Whoop whoop! :P**

**d.deviants – Thanks for the review and criticism! Although, when I first read the first paragraph and you stating it brought you to tears, I thought you meant that my writing was so bad and frustrating that it actually made you cry :( But when I read over it again, I was mistaken! Lol. Anyway, I've learnt Japanese and my sensei told me that Hajimemashite can mean two things, Nice to meet you OR How do you do (that's why I use dozo yoroshiku as nice to meet you). And if that ain't right then the teacher ain't teaching us right… which is weird since she IS Japanese. :P As for the betsu ni, I got that one off another fanfiction. I don't use English to Japanese translators since our sensei said they're unreliable and confusing (-.-) And I know there isn't much difference between the English phrases and Japanese phrases but I just feel like I should include as much Japanese into this fanfiction as possible, since it came from japan in the first place. (shrugs) Don't ask me to lengthen that explanation cause I don't think I would know how! :X Anyway, I think that's it. So, taking in all your criticism and suggestions, I'll try to improve this story! Please tell me if there's anything wrong with the story so that I may improve! :D **

**Missy Misa – ****Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious yeah! It didn't make me dizzy! I just copied and pasted :P lol. Well, I don't know about a new offspring thingy but the rest IS pretty close… I suggest you keep guessing and if you get it right, I'll give you a free cookie! :D You're really, really close! I like redrover when it's a bulrush, not when they single you out. ESPECIALLY if you have to try and get through like five or ten people (-.-) And you don't kill people when you're not it! You only do it if you're the one who's it and then you can throw daggers at them! MUHAHAHA!! COUGH. Yeah… (o.0) Oh, and I've sent you back the edited one! I can't wait until you update conflict of wills! I still haven't reviewed yet but I will! I just need to get this thing done (o.o) But yeah, totally agree with you with the Kikyo thing. I mean, without Kikyo, Kagome would never be! But all in all, I think that without Rumiko Takahashi Inuyasha would never have existed! Scary ne? (O.O)**

**SELENE – Sorry, no, I don't know how to write nor say/spell the Japanese word for moon. Sorry! :( But thanks for reviewing anyway! And for some reason, you reviewed twice with the same message. One was on chapter 1 and the other was on chapter 27. Weird eh?? (0.0)**

**4get me not – Wow, thanks for all the reviews! :D I'm glad you're liking the story :3**

**FluffyandKagome – Aw, thanks a bunch! That's so sweet :3 Well, this chapter was practically a filler and there really wasn't much 'romantic' fluff. Just a bunch of touchy moments that Sesshomaru didn't really acknowledge and/or participate willingly in (-.-) But yeah, next chapter inuyasha and co will be there and you can expect a small twist in there ;)**

**Lady Skorpio – Well, ****I**** don't think he likes Kikyo that much. That one incident when Kikyo saved Rin from that doctor guy from the band of seven made him respect her, I believe. Anyway, I totally agree with you! Sesshomaru can be a pompous jerk sometimes. I mean, if some guy ever stared at me when I was taking a bath like that, I would be BEYOND embarrassed! I'd kick the guys arse to the next dimension! (O.0)**

**The Sacred Tree – Here's the website: And if you want another website, search up in google 'famous quotes' or something like that. :)**

**gdchikadee102 – Yeah, we should do that! We'll hunt down Naraku and start torturing him. That'll teach the guy to make some sort of freaky body with so many vulnerable weak spots!! I mean, eyes all over your body can NOT be good for your mental health. It would definitely make ME dizzy! I mean, I can't imagine a life if I had even three eyes, let alone a dozen looking at every direction (o.0) And don't worry. There ARE sesshomaru's out there. You just need to find a guy who's cold and emotionless but inwardly is soft and cuddly. :3 Wait… Sesshomaru cuddly? Well… with the way Kagome's been hugging him, it IS possible, right? :I **

**Gothic Pain – Keep guessing Sango-chan! Hint: The curse Naraku used to erase her memories is the same curse that's keeping her memories locked up. But here's the catch: How can the memories be locked up if Naraku had supposedly erased them with the curse?? Man, I have no idea when I'm going to reveal that mystery to you guys :3**

**i'm a pirate grr – Wow… My fanfic attracts weirdoes! Perhaps because I'm a weirdo myself…? Well, I'm complete sane in MY point of view! My opinion matters most, right? But then again, when I told that to my friend, she said I was in denial and it made me look even more mentally unstable… I refuse to believe that!! (o.o) I have no idea about tofu cookies but I had tofu before and I thought they were prawn rectangles!! (T.T) It was yucky! And I thought I **_**liked**_** tofu! :P I underlined the red kimono one to well separate it from the white one (-.-) But it was also because people should have really chose the red kimono instead of the white one. :X And MAN! Your third review was the most craziest, randomest, made-me-lostiest review I ever had!! (O.O) Who the heck is Evil Doctor Circle-Eye and Evil Doctor Hoppity-Foot??**

**MooMoo-of-Doom – No prob! :3 But did it really work though? **

_People who get a free imaginary cookie:_

_TinatheangL – Because you had cried pitifully and I had taken pity on you lol. :3 Man… I'm WAY too merciful… (-.-)_

Thanks everyone! I'll see you next time!


	29. To Realize

Memory's Shadow

Memory's Shadow

--

To Realize

--

A/N: Sigh. So many darn assignments! And it ain't working so well since next week is exams week and I have to cram! (-.-) Anyway, don't let my troubles be passed onto you! I present to you the next chapter and this time it isn't a filler! :3

Dialogue:

Iie - No

Demo - But

Miko - Priestess

Youkai - Demon

Ookami - Wolf

Tajiya - Demon Exterminator

Youki - Demonic Power

Sensei - Teacher

Hai - Yes

Hanyou - Half-breed

Arigatou - Thank you

Gomen - Sorry

Onegai - Please

--x--x--x--x--x--

_'__Life is a fight against time._

_People that don't have much time left_

_Should go out there and give it all they've got or they'll regret it_

_That is why most young people quit or delay their goals_

_They have their whole lives ahead of them and they don't see the true value of their time.'_

--x--x--x--x--x--

_"So that's it. I trust you understand."_

_"Hey-- Don't touch me, you wolf!"_

Sometimes I get so confused with the factor of time. Sometimes it goes slowly, sometimes it goes fast. Sometimes I don't even know how much time has passed and at other times I feel as if it's going so slowly that I could count the seconds. All I know is that time cannot stop, never. Even if time somehow 'freezes', there is still the time _during_ that frozen period. Am I even making sense?

What I'm not sure about, though, is whether or not time can be altered. Can someone purposely slow time without us knowing it? Can someone stop the world from spinning without us realizing? Can someone speed up the time without us noticing? The truth is, we'll never know. For, if that really did happen, we have our own time pace, believing everything is going normally for _us_. Again, do I make sense?

Probably not. I'm just referring to the topic of time because I believe it's going so slow right now. I'm peaceful now but I can't help but feel as if I've been falling for eternity. With darkness all around me, I once again recognized this scenario. The one where I continuously fall, the pink light ahead of me growing slowly larger. But whenever I could see the movement inside it, I would always wake up. I wonder if it'll be different now.

With my dazed eyes, I looked downwards lazily. It was like a blob of pink gooey light. Can light even be gooey? Nevertheless, I felt calm with it. I felt home. Whenever I have these dreams, I would always feel warmer inside, much more at ease. I wondered why.

--x--x--x--

"So, you have no more inquiries to her condition?"

The deceased miko shook her head, staring thoughtfully at the sleeping girl in front of her, the fresh scent of newly applied medicine roaming the hut. "Iie. The spell is rather new to me as well. I cannot distinguish its origin or how Naraku even got a hold of the knowledge," she said with narrowed eyes.

I regarded her calmly, leaning against the wall with my legs crossed. "Tell me, human," I stated impassively. "Gathered from recent events, I presume her exhaustion was due to the fact that she desired to regain her memories to such a level that it caused such effects." Receiving a nod from the woman, I continued calmly. "If she pushed too hard, however, what would become of her?" I asked disinterested.

She stared at me for awhile, most likely contemplating her thoughts. "That is unknown, Sesshomaru-sama," she replied truthfully. "Demo, I fear that if she pushes too far she'll only end up destroying her state of mind."

A brow lifted. "I would recommend that you elaborate that conclusion," I said apathetically. Although, it wasn't that I did not understand. I only asked since it was a rather… unhidden fact that the girl was already not normal in the mental area.

"The power is located in her mind," she told smoothly, reaching forward to brush her fingers gently on the girl's forehead. "And you have already seen the effects that can be ensured if she tries to regain her memories forcefully." She brushed some hair away from Kagome's face. "For now, we have only discovered the physical results, which obviously is caused by the disturbance in the mind, putting off the body," she said, pulling her hand back. Her dark brown eyes locked with mine. "It's dangerous for her to keep trying to remember like this. Especially when her wild emotions are in play. Perhaps when the strain is too strong, the power that keeps her memories locked might become more savage. And the mental state is a delicate thing," she stated chillingly.

But I only stared back at her bored, dry now from the spring incident that happened mere hours ago. Trying to tame her emotions was like trying to teach Inuyasha actual academic studies. She'd more likely shred the idea into pieces before continuing onto her undisciplined ways. "Why have you helped her?" I asked instead, only mildly curious. "She is no concern of yours and yet you went out of your way to save her from Naraku."

She only shrugged dismissively. "Perhaps the same reason why you took her in as well, Sesshomaru-sama," she stated calmly.

My eyes narrowed at hers. "And what reason would that be?" I asked, my voice dangerously low.

When she spoke next, she looked straight into my eyes with her cold, unfeeling gaze. "Curiosity," she answered simply, glancing down at the girl. "And maybe because she's another mystery that Naraku has somehow woven. A mystery that could mean harm for us."

I regarded her casually. Hmm. Perhaps we had the same ideals concerning the infuriating woman. "Tell me, miko, do you know how she was brought from the dead?" I asked emotionlessly.

She then locked eyes with me once more but this time, there was a certain look about them. "She did not die," she said coldly, her eyes narrowing. "Her soul did not return to me when she had presumably died. I had thought there was just a delay, the soul taking a bit longer to find its other half." Her eyes narrowed again. "But that was not the case," she said spitefully. "I can assure you that she did not die on that day."

My interest spiked, even if somewhat. Of course I had known that she was the reincarnation of the woman before me. Despite a similarity in appearance though the two were nothing alike. Kagome never held that hated tone in her voice, nor were her eyes as cold and unsympathetic. Where she had untamed, wavy hair Kikyo had straight, docile locks. Kagome trusted so easily while the other miko trusted almost no one. "If you had wanted to retrieve back your soul," I said. I didn't particularly approve of the notion though. After all, Kikyo was dead and Kagome still lived. Not that I cared. "Why have you helped her still?"

She paused. Finally, she spoke, her tone deceptive. "I don't believe she should be killed just yet," she said carefully yet her face remained certain and controlled. "Every being has a role to play. I feel as if she hasn't completed her role."

I narrowed my eyes at her. Even if she was good at hiding it, there was an edge to her voice. A resentful pitch just hearable for my ears. Before I could question it, she gracefully stood up. I glanced uninterestedly at the window, disgustingly discarding the insect-like youkai that gathered. "If you excuse me, Sesshomaru-sama," she said calmly. "I have some business to attend to." With that, she walked with a perfect posture out of the hut, the youkai outside the window immediately disappearing from view as they flew towards their mistress.

Deciding that it was best that I leave as well, I stood up and glanced towards the still sleeping woman-child. She would be safe here while I inform her idiotic companions of our location. I exited the hut, looking up at the sky to determine a direction. I wasn't truly thrilled in fetching my half-brother. But it was still my duty. The night she was kidnapped was the night before she was going to leave with them. Once she is under their care she will no longer be in my protection and hopefully out of my hair.

Somehow that thought didn't hold that pleasant ring anymore.

Catching my half-brother's scent after three hours of traveling, I followed it swiftly. The clear sky told that no storms or rain would be coming soon, since the raining season was almost over. The sun blazed down gently, the air humid despite the fact it was passed afternoon. I found it odd when the puppy's scent was closer than I presumed after days of traveling.

I still didn't know whether or not I wanted the miko to go with them. But, I really shouldn't be pondering on that thought at all. Once she was gone, things would return to normal.

I almost barked out loud with a bitter chuckle. Normal? Is there such a word for the likes of us who live in an era of demons and spells? No. As long as the girl still lives with the sense of mystery hovering around her and the legendary jewel still remains incomplete and desirable, nothing will go back to their 'normal' ways.

Picking up my speed, I rushed forwards in a silver blur to anyone who may have been watching. It has only been five days since the girl's kidnapping so I gathered that the group of misfits have made rather acceptable ground. I would have gained more, predictably, seeing as I was a full youkai without the hindrance of humans behind me.

Then, the direction of their scents changed and I headed northwards. Well, at least it would take less time now to meet them. Once I inform them of Kagome's location, it should only take them a day to get there. It was rather ironic that they were just a day's journey away from the one they sought and were only traveling further and further away from her unknowingly.

Finally, after another two hours, I found them. They were having a small rest under a group of trees, the two humans eating on fish. Resisting the urge to growl at their lack of endurance without food, I made my presence known and walked up to them.

It gave the desired effect as they suddenly jerked up from their meals and stood to acknowledge my being warily. Inuyasha leapt from the tree he had been perched upon and stood in front of the two and neko, our father's blade threateningly in front of him. "Sesshomaru," he snarled angrily. "What the hell do you want now?"

I stared at them indifferently, golden eyes aloof. I wasn't even tired after my five-hour demonic run. "Where is the ookami?" I asked casually, ignoring the threatening glares each was giving me. Really, what use would it be if I killed them now?

"Gone," the tajiya answered carefully. "His wounds were healed enough and he went to search for himself." She paused, scrutinizing. "So, Sesshomaru-sama, have you any luck in finding Kagome yet?"

"Bah! As if that bastard is actually searching for her," my brother interrupted with a snarl. "He sure as hell didn't find her before I did!"

I ignored him as if he were a tick on my toe. "That is where your clever deduction is false, my dear brother," I said, venom spilling forth from my tone. "For I have found her in a village not too far from here," I answered impassively.

But I had to admit it rather amused me when my brother's face turned from shock to unconcealed anger. "You bastard! That's a lie!" he yelled, unable to take the truth as he heightened Tetsusaiga just an inch.

With a mental sigh, I glared at him. "I really do not need to prove myself to you, hanyou, but I feel as if I must," I said coldly. Then with ultimate control, I used my youki to carry the scent of Kagome to his nose. And when he recognized her rather pleasant scent, I took it back, smirking victoriously. "That enough proof for you, Inuyasha?" I asked coolly.

"I'll cut you in half!" he suddenly roared, adjusting his stance in order to release the Wind Scar.

"Wait, Inuyasha! Stop!" the monk demanded, hitting him over the head with his golden staff. My brother's furious glare was now focused on him. But the monk with purple and black robes didn't seem to notice. He turned to address me. "Sesshomaru-sama, we are truly grateful that you have located our friend. Can you please tell us of her location?" he asked calmly.

I stared at him unemotionally, studying his posture. I knew from the very first time I laid eyes on him that he was a rather cunning and deceptive human. Rather unusual traits for a monk. Unlike my brother, and most humans, this one actually thought before he acted. "In a village toward south-west," I said in a monotone. "I expect you to be there by tomorrow, as I will be informing the miko of your arrival. It will not do well if you didn't arrive as planned," I stated disinterestedly, turning away.

"Don't you fucking turn your back from me, Sesshomaru!" my brother yelled.

"Wait, Inuyasha!" the woman's voice yelled in protest but it was already too late.

I heard my brother's angry steps as he rushed towards me with his gigantic sword. Swiftly, I dodged his strike that sent the earth into a minor quake. "Rather unpleased, Inuyasha?" I asked tauntingly. "I wonder why," I said dryly, a cold amusement in my eyes.

"Dick-head!" he said crudely, glaring at me hatefully.

Really, one of my only two living relatives had no smart wit. It was a disgrace. With a small sneer, I glared at him calmly. "Despite the fact that I so dearly want to spend more time with my only sibling," I started wryly, "I do not wish to waste more time with unintelligent family members."

With that, I left them. From the distance, I heard Inuyasha roar a whole string of curses. Truly, where did he pick up such uncouth language?

--x--x--x--

_"Stupid. I'm already dead."_

_"… You're… Mayu, right?! Satoru's big sister?!"_

"I want cookies…" I mumbled quietly to myself, rolling over. Sunlight filtered through the windows and hit my face, making me squint even behind my eyes. With a sigh, I rolled over again, trying to regain some sleep. I didn't think I slept for more than five minutes before somebody started calling my name.

"Kagome-san, Kagome-san? I know you're awake, Kagome-san. I heard you mumble," the voice spoke merrily.

I turned away from the voice, sighing with content. "Give me five more minutes," I told her sleepily, snuggling deeper into the blankets.

But that persistent voice wouldn't stop talking. "You've got to get up sooner or later, Kagome-san," she said slyly. "I heard that your friends are coming to pick you up today,"

That certainly got my attention. I sat up quickly, my eyes opening wide to meet Jekari's grin. With a yawn, I wiped the sleep from my eyes and glanced tiredly around the room. "What are you doing here, Jekari-san?" I asked wearily, still slightly tired. But I bet it would go away later on today.

"Kikyo-sama told me to give you this," she smiled, holding the bowl of warm soup in her hands. "You had me worried before. You were unconscious and a demon was holding you. I thought for sure that he wanted to gut you out or something. Good thing that Kikyo-sama came and stopped him! He was going to get me too, you know!" she said, smiling like a loony.

I gratefully accepted the food from her. "You mean Sesshomaru?" I asked as I took a sip. It was delicious. It also reminded me slightly of someone else's cooking… I shrugged the feeling off. "Nah, he wouldn't have the guts to kill me," I said confidently. Odd to see how my confidence of that varies whether or not he's within hearing distance. "So what exactly _did_ he do?" I asked curiously. Looking at the way she acted, I doubted he actually harmed her.

She sat next to me, her face bright. "Well…" she droned. "The only thing that he did to me was threaten me. But I'm pretty sure that if Kikyo-sama didn't turn up, I would've been dead meat," she thought with a relieved sigh.

Staring at her, I once again realized how high she ranked Kikyo. The respect and adoration seemed to roll off her in waves whenever she spoke her name. "Where is he now?" I found myself asking, trying to act casual. I glanced towards the window. It couldn't be afternoon yet.

She shrugged. "I haven't noticed him around since that day," she answered. Suddenly, there was a gleam in her eye as she turned to me with a smirk that scared the hell out of me. "I've been meaning to ask, though," she grinned. "Why was he there when I thought you were taking a bath? And from what I saw, the both of you were soaked wet." She had this ridiculous silly grin on her face. And yet, it still managed to make me blush ten shades of red.

"I-It was nothing!" I yelled ferociously, blushing like mad. "We didn't do anything! I swear!"

She tutted, waving her finger at me accusingly. "Don't need to be so defencive about it, Kagome-san," she winked. "If you do that, I just might think you have something to hide." She giggled girlishly. "If you need tips, Kagome-san, I'll be more than happy to help," she chirped innocently.

Why was this woman so forward? I could just imagine myself having those huge sweat drops like in those anime things. I barely know her and she's speaking as if we're the best of friends! Not that I minded though. I mean, she was pretty nice. Her bluntness though either irritated me or embarrassed the heck out of me. "Seriously, Jekari-san," I said, you guessed it, seriously. "Nothing's going on between him and me. I mean, he thinks I'm equal with an ant!" I fumed.

But she continued to smile in that freaky way. "Sounds like love," she snickered dreamily. I had half the mind to throw the soup at her. "Don't worry though. Jekari-sensei is here if you ever need advice! Don't be shy now, okay?" she asked.

I fought the heat that rose to my face. "H-How would you know?" I involuntarily stuttered. "Do you have a husband?" It was weird, imagining this woman in front of me having a husband. She looked so young and acted like a child.

"Hai!" she said proudly, puffing out her chest. "My Hikoru-kun is one of a kind!" she exclaimed.

Well, I was surprised, to say the least. "You two have children?" I asked quietly, eating more of my soup. Now, her having children was way more unlikely. I mean, she was way too young! But everyone else doesn't think so. I wonder why my views of things were sometimes different…

Surprisingly, she blushed, turning away. "Well, not yet, but we're planning to." She then flashed a sincere, happy smile at my direction. I couldn't help but smile back warmly. I saw the love that was clearly in her eyes and the tenderness she used when she spoke of him and her. My eyes saddened somewhat. I wondered if I would ever find someone who would love me as much as I loved them, like Jekari has found…

"Anyway, I'll be back soon, Kagome-san," she said suddenly, standing up. "I'll go get you your clothes." She went to walk away but then she stopped, looking back at me with a… grin? Or was that a smirk? I didn't know and I don't think I wanted to know. "By the way, your clothes are quite unique. Must attract many males with that, ne?"

Before I could ask what the heck she was talking about, she zoomed away, her laughter spreading through Kikyo's hut. Pure, unrestrained laughter. She must lead a happy life. As I finished my soup, I glanced outside again, listening to the random birds chirp. Inuyasha… My eyes fell. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous to see him again. How would he react? Will he be mad at me? For some odd reason, I really didn't want to displease him.

And then there were the others, Miroku, Sango and Shippo. My eyes gathered unshed tears. Shippo… I left him without any explanations. And even though I haven't said or done anything to him, I still felt guilty harboring those treacherous thoughts against them all in the first place. Did they not earn my trust?

I decided then that when I saw them, I would apologize immediately and ask for their forgiveness. I'll even be their slave for a week if that's what it took. I smiled sadly. But would they ever accept me back after what I've done?

"Here, Kagome-san! I've brought you back your clothes," Jekari said as she skipped her way towards me, my white and green clothing in her arms. "Would you like to go to the springs again?" she asked slyly. "I'm pretty sure that demon would be there if you went," she smirked.

I glared at her with embarrassment and she only laughed. She took my bowl and handed me my clothes, walking out. "Come out soon, Kagome-san! I'm pretty sure they'll arrive at any minute now!" she warned.

Quickly, I got dressed, again feeling content with the strange looking clothes I wore. How did she get a hold of them anyway? I shrugged, deciding to not think about it. Once I ranked my fingers through my hair to make it look relatively neat, I bounded outside, my sickness and weariness gone. Now I was like a bundle of energy, ready to explode. The villagers were already up, doing their daily business as some of the children helped out. I smiled at the sun, sighing under my breath.

Now that I was out and was able to walk (not run. I don't think that would be wise if I ran with my _nearly_ healed leg), I didn't know what to do. So, I asked a question to myself. Where was Sesshomaru? I looked around the trees, trying to pinpoint his presence. But I couldn't find him and I grew puzzled. Odd. I could usually sense him from a mile away. Okay, not when I was in the springs but I was preoccupied! How the heck was I supposed to know that Sesshomaru was a peeping tom?

Being reminded of that incident, a faint blush adorned my features. Stupid Sesshomaru, I mentally fumed. He had seen me naked! Had he no dignity for the human person? I growled.

"What? What do you mean a hanyou?"

I turned sharply, my thoughts of the ice prince suddenly disappearing, trying to find the one who said that word. Hanyou? My heart sped up a notch. Inuyasha? My eyes landed on a group of men who were quickly scurrying to the other end of the village. "Somebody alert Kikyo-sama!" a distant voice yelled. "He's bleeding all over! And so are the tajiya and monk!"

Tajiya and monk. Sango and Miroku. With a mind of their own, my legs began to run as if I was being chased by a man-killing beast. I ran into the village, passed the men. Who cares if I had an injury? I could already feel the strain and I knew Kikyo wouldn't be too happy when she found out what I was doing. But my friends were here… and they were 'bleeding all over', as the man had put it. Even those words sent a spiral of concern and fear to wash over me.

Roughly, I pushed through the crowd that had gathered, anxiety twisting in my stomach, and gasped. Sango and Miroku were unconscious, blood pouring from multiple wounds. Inuyasha was carrying them on his shoulders, his sword out and growing furiously at the humans who gathered around him. He used his other hand to steady the two humans, a barely conscious Kirara by his side in her miniature form. Inuyasha also suffered from large wounds. But he stood his ground, his glazed eyes glaring at everything in his line of sight. They were just in the border of the village, the forest tree behind them dark and ominous.

My lips trembled as my eyes took in their appearance. All three of them looked exhausted, fatigue showing on their faces. What had happened to them? Was I the cause of their ill condition? The other men around me sneered distastefully at him, threateningly raising their farming tools. "Put down the tajiya and monk, hanyou," one of them growled. "We will not help the likes of ye. The humans we'll take in but ye'll have to go, understood?"

I thought Inuyasha was going to snap back, as he usually did, but he didn't. He only let the two down on the ground with their weapons, his breaths heavy and laboured. He sheathed his sword wearily, stepping a few meters back. My eyes widened. Something really bad must have happened to him for him to submit like that. And then, he just fell.

Suddenly, as if somebody had turned on the lights with a switch, realization struck me. "Inuyasha! Sango, Miroku, Kirara!" I yelled, tears in my eyes as I ran forward, shoving everyone who was in my way. I reached them, kneeling beside my two human friends. Kirara walked weakly up to me, mewing softly with pain. The two were bleeding so much… "What are you idiots just standing there for?" I snapped at the villagers. "Get them to Kikyo! Now!" I yelled, a teary fire in my eyes.

They immediately took action as they carried the two humans into the village. But none of them touched Kirara or Inuyasha. "Where are the rest of you going?" I cried, tears pouring out as I crouched over the bleeding hanyou. "You've got to help him too!"

"Nay! They're demons, wench! They will not be allowed to enter our village!" an elderly man growled as he walked away, leaving us there. The crowd of men were now disappearing, heading towards their priestess's hut.

Screw them! I thought angrily, glaring heatedly at their backs. I turned back to Inuyasha, cradling his head in my hands as I checked for a pulse. It was still there but only faintly. Kirara mewed anguished beside me, her tired and suffering eyes looking up at me glazed. Suddenly, she fell too, unconscious.

"Kirara, oh Kirara," I whispered sadly. I took her in my arms and turned back to Inuyasha, trying to snap him awake. How could those damn villagers just leave him like that, bleeding to death? "Inuyasha, please wake up," I said softly, my voice strained. "Oh please, Inuyasha. Open your eyes," I said pitifully, tears falling down one by one.

Then, his eyes seemed to flutter open and his dull yellow eyes stared at me. Then, a small smile appeared on his lips. "Kagome…" he whispered.

I held his cheek in my hand, feeling the sticky red liquid. But I didn't care. "Hang in there, okay? You're going to be okay," I sniffled, trying to look for anybody who may help. But all the women and children have locked themselves inside because of all the commotion and refused to come out. And all the men were going to Kikyo's hut with the two injured humans. That only left me.

With a grunt, I slung Inuyasha's arm over my shoulder. With a great amount of effort, I stood up shakily, feeling his weight being loaded onto me. He was way heavier than he looked. I put Kirara steadily on my shoulder, positioning her between myself and Inuyasha. As soon as I believed I got my balance level enough, I took a step forward. And boy, did that hurt.

I clenched my teeth, ignoring my own pain. Inuyasha was still unconscious, his head rolling to the side to rest on my shoulder. This was impossible. I wouldn't make it in time with the rate I was going in. With tormented tears, I took another step, Inuyasha's blood soaking my just cleaned clothes. Another step. And another. This wasn't too hard. Step. Step. I could do this, I thought. Step. Man, Inuyasha was like dead weight. I just hoped it wasn't literal. I stepped forward again. And again. One step too many.

I fell, crying out loud when I did so. My face met with the dirt and I wondered faintly if this was how Inuyasha felt whenever he got sat. It wasn't a really nice feeling. I tried to get up again but I was too tired, too exhausted. I cursed the day when I wasn't in top shape. I curse Naraku for striking my leg!

"Kagome-san, oh my--!"

I looked up and saw Jekari standing there, her hands over her mouth in shock. Yes. Hope. "Jekari-san, please," I pleaded, tears spilling forth. "Help me. They're my friends… Please don't let them die," I cried.

Without further hesitation, she rushed forward and took the other side of Inuyasha. With a heave, she pulled him up and I stood up shakily after her. We snaked our arms around his waist to secure him and walked forward. Treacherous step after treacherous step we took and I knew with a sickly feeling that my leg was once again bleeding. Don't I ever get a break anymore?

"Hikoru-kun! Get your butt out here and help me!" Jekari shrieked, her voice panicked and concerned.

A man rushed out of a small house, his eyes widening with the sight of his wife covered in blood. "Jekari-chan, what the hell are you…" he whispered, his eyes wide and uncomprehending.

I felt myself stagger for a bit but Jekari's fresh strength kept me up. "Hikoru, if you don't come here and carry this guy, I swear I will not make you meals for a week," she hissed angrily. Yet another side of Jekari I haven't seen.

Snapping out of his reverie, he rushed forward to help us. About time, I thought with pained limbs. I felt Inuyasha's weight leave me as the young man slung him over his shoulder with a grunt. I took Kirara off him and held her in my arms, panting heavily. I was covered in blood and I didn't like it one bit. "Arigatou Jekari-san," I whispered, using her as a support as we walked (well, I limped) towards their home.

"You're welcome," she said, a faint smiling appearing on her lips. "You're really exciting, you know that, Kagome-san? I haven't seen this much action here since years ago!" she grinned. Man, was this woman bipolar or something?

Finally we reached their home and the two immediately set on treating Inuyasha and Kirara's wounds. I treated my own, washing the cut with water from a bucket. Almost in no time the once clear water turned a light red. I stared at it for awhile before I observed the rest of the home. It was nice and cozy, the interior not as cramped as the one in Kikyo's. But it was still nice, being kept simple as it was. I was sitting on a wooden chair, the couple laying the patients down on a spare futon in another room.

I had also changed in another kimono, something plain and blood-free. When Jekari had taken away my clothing, I had distinctly heard her mutter 'Why must neat, sexy clothes always get ruined in blood? I laboured for an hour just to clean out all its bloodstains before'.

Now that I was all alone, I was bombarded with questions. Who had done this to them? Who was strong enough to beat them to a pulp like they did? And why? How the heck could they have been involved with such a nasty battle? And, more importantly, where the hell was Sesshomaru? My eyes widened. No. Sesshomaru would _never_ do this. At least, not without good reason. And he knew how much I cared for them. He wouldn't dare hurt them like this. But then, who would?

_Naraku._

I jolted. Who was that? I looked around frantically, searching every corner of the room I was in. But I was still alone, my miko sensing no one. But then, who was that I heard? I laughed nervously. Great. I was going crazy. I probably should admit that now.

But still, that voice… It was so familiar. It held the same warmth that pink light gave me. It gave me comfort and calmness… Who was it? I couldn't determine whether or not the speaker was female or male. I sat back down wearily, clutching my head in my hands. Naraku. Of course. I know no other demon that could harm my strong friends so much. But another thought arose. Where was Sesshomaru? Were my friends alive?

A knot in my stomach began to create itself, the fear of their deaths heavy in my heart. I knew they were looking for me. It wasn't just a coincidence. So, if they died now, it would all be my fault. Tears stung my eyes. Haven't I shed enough tears already? I was just so tired of crying.

"Kagome-san, they're going to be okay," Jekari said with a grim smile as she joined me in the room. "It took hours but all their wounds are clean and would gradually heal. It's a good thing that they won't need medicine, being youkai and all. Even if that red one was just a hanyou."

"Argiatou," I said, temporary relief flooding me. Inuyasha and Kirara were going to live. Their deaths would not be on my shoulders. But that relief was gone when I remembered my other friends. They were humans and they suffered almost equal wounds as Inuyasha. Will they survive? I immediately pushed away the thought, resolution suddenly rooting itself in me. Of course they'll live. They cannot die yet. Not yet. Not when they have yet to grow old and have dozens of grandchildren. "Gomen, Jekari-san, for forcing my problems onto you again," I spoke softly.

She dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "No worries, Kagome-san," she grinned. "It wasn't that hard anyway. I always help Kikyo-sama when a villager gets sick or injured. I may not know everything she does but I do know how to clean a simple wound properly and how to treat it," she said proudly.

I pursed my lips. "Why wouldn't they help them?" I asked with confusion.

She thought about it then sighed. "Demons aren't welcomed here, Kagome-san," she said gently. "That's why we have Kikyo-sama. Most demons, if not all, that visited our village have wrecked havoc one way or another. We're a really tight group, seeing this isn't exactly the biggest village in Japan. It's hard to trust a newcomer around here."

"Then why were you so open with me?" I asked curiously.

She laughed. "That's because Kikyo-sama herself brought you in! Not trusting you is like not trusting her judgement. And Kikyo-sama has never failed us before," she grinned.

"Ah, there you two ladies are," a deep voice sounded. I turned to meet her husband, Hikoru. He was a bit older than Jekari but not by much. He had a beardless face, his eyes slightly squinty. But his body was lean and strong, due to the labour he did, and he smiled as much as Jekari did. He was quite handsome. "I've got to admit, I was rather surprised to see you two like that. When I wanted to meet you, Kagome-san, I never thought it would be in _this_ way," he chuckled. "It was a rather unique first impression,"

He handed me a cup of water and I took it. "You wanted to meet me?" I asked, quite shocked. And how did he know my name?

"Jekari-chan has been talking a lot about you lately," he smiled, standing behind his wife and placing a strong hand on her shoulder. "And from the way she talked, you seem like an… interesting person," he grinned mischievously. The couple chuckled under their breaths almost at the exact same time.

Yes, it was slightly freaky. "Oh yes, Hikoru-kun," Jekari continued. "Kagome-san is a really interesting person. My, I haven't seen this much action in the village since forever. It's like she's a magnet for trouble." She winked at me. "Not to mention a magnet for really handsome men," she added with innocent eyes.

I blushed, my eyes cast downwards. "I, ah, t-there's really no reason for it," I stuttered shamelessly. "They, ah, just, um," I couldn't even complete a whole sentence! What was up with me?

The two laughed. And when they did, their faces lit up, happiness flying around their auras. I stared at them with content. But I couldn't help but feel the envy swimming in my stomach. Their faces, their eyes, they didn't have a care in the world as long as they were together. I longed to meet someone I could be like that with. Abruptly, I stood up, careful of my injured leg, which was sealed up again. "I'm going to check on them," I stated quickly, limping away from them.

"Don't open that wound again, Kagome-san," Jekari called behind me. "Kikyo-sama will not be happy if she finds your leg bleeding again!"

With a solemn nod, I went out and walked through the hut until I was in the guestroom. The scent of bitter blood still hung in the air but the open window was steadily blowing it away. I walked forwards and knelt beside Inuyasha who was currently sleeping soundly on the futon, various bandages on his being. Kirara was curled up in a ball, sleeping contently with minor injures.

I stared down at Inuyasha's face, a sense of peacefulness stirring inside me. I didn't know why but whenever I was with him, I'd feel just a little bit safer. Even when he was unconscious from battle injuries. "Inuyasha…" I whispered gently, brushing the bangs out of his face. I heard him sigh, a comfortable look on him. He looked so innocent when he sleeps. Whenever he was awake, he'd always have a scowl on. Or, more often than not, the familiar smirk. But now… He looked just a bit more cuddly.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha," I said staring down at him. I lifted my knees to my chest, still stroking his fine silver hair. "I shouldn't have doubted you. It must have hurt… When I ran away," I said. Again I felt that stinging sensation in my eyes that I was far too familiar with. I could only imagine the pain they went through when I ran away from them. They had gone through so much; believing I died, giving me the benefit of the doubt, falsely judging me, regretting their actions, begging for my forgiveness and receiving it… And just to have that someone running away from them like that, like they were enemies, it would have torn my heart. Unwillingly, the tears fell. Curse them.

"Kagome…?" his voice spoke, his golden eyes suddenly open and staring at me. I looked back, fear of rejection suddenly striking me. When I began to pull my hand back, he gently grabbed my wrists. "Kagome…" he said more softly, his eyes boring into mine. My heart was beating a mile a minute, so fast I thought I'd have a heart attack. "I've finally found you,"

Stupid tears! Stop crying, darn it! But unrestrained relief flooded through me that I couldn't ignore. With a slight cry, I embraced him tightly, feeling his arms wrap around me. "Inuyasha, I-I'm so sorry for running away," I cried, hugging deeper into his shirt. "Onegai, forgive me. I'm so sorry. Gomen, Inuyasha, gomen."

I could only imagine the hurt he felt. Even if he didn't show it, it must have hurt. He thought he had lost me, then went through hell just to find me alive again. But by then, he was already cold and bitter, untrusting and resilient. And then, after so much pain and surprises, he found out I was the real Kagome. But it was too late. He then traveled a great distance just to say sorry, to bring me back. I forgave him, to his surprise and joy. And just before I was going to leave with them, I called them liars, traitors, and ran away, leaving them confused and clueless as to why I acted like that.

It was as if fate didn't want to stop playing with our relationship. What kind of relationship, I did not know.

"Hush, Kagome," he said quietly, stroking my raven locks. "It's going to be okay. I'm here now. I'll protect you," he swore. And, for some odd reason, I knew. I knew he has been and always will be protecting me. But… I wanted to remember those events as well. With the burning sensation in my head again, I ceased my thoughts about it. I didn't think it would be wise to continue running on that track.

"W-What happened?" I asked, pulling back and staring at him in his golden eyes. Sesshomaru… I shoved him out of my thoughts. Now was not the time. "How come you were injured so badly? Who could have done this to you?" But I knew already. It was Naraku. And he knew I knew.

He wearily sighed, closing his eyes. His grip around my waist never slackened. "Are they okay?" he asked roughly, gone now was his soft tone.

"I-I don't know," I admitted guiltily. "I think they brought them to Kikyo's hut."

Suddenly, his eyes snapped wide and he stared at me with shock. "K-Kikyo?" he stuttered, something unknown flashing through his eyes. Why did it hurt when he said her name?

"Y-Yeah," I said quietly. "Kikyo was the one who saved me from Naraku's castle and the one who's been looking after me." I watched as his face became neutral. I still haven't forgotten that day, when I first traveled with them, and Kikyo was first mentioned to me. She was my incarnation. And she and Inuyasha had a previous relationship, where, at first, he would often mistake me for his former lover after she died. And I remembered giving him that speech of the soul, body and mind. When I had said this, I felt lighter. I thought I was free. But now, as I looked into his distant golden eyes, I was painfully jerked back by an invisible chain. Now that I knew him better and remembered bits and pieces of his rough exterior and soft interior, something small was starting to call out to him. And for some reason I feared the blasted feeling.

He didn't say anything and I was beginning to worry. What was he thinking about? Something said it wasn't focused on me. "Inuyasha?" I asked, unable to hide the pain in my voice.

He snapped out of it, directly looking at me in the eyes. "Sesshomaru," he suddenly said. My eyes widened. Sesshomaru was another that my heart cried out for. Odd how he mentioned him. I don't believe we had a relationship in the past but now, after recallable events, I suddenly wanted to know him better, to be with him, to hear him speak. I blushed slightly. Okay, was I the creepy one here?

"What about S-Sesshomaru?" I stuttered foolishly, my cheeks reddening.

At this, his eyes narrowed. He sat up, ignoring my protests. "Do you know where he is?" he asked with thin lips.

The blush died away as worry flew in me. "Iie," I admitted sadly. "I haven't seen him all day." I turned to look at him, seeing him fidget slightly. My eyes narrowed. "Do you know where he is, Inuyasha?" I asked with concern in my voice.

He heard it. I knew he did when his fists clenched. "We were just an hour or so away from this village," he explained. "But we were ambushed by Naraku." At this, his eyes narrowed, recalling the events. "And we weren't prepared for it. I think Sesshomaru scented the blood and the bastard's scent and came. I don't know why though. He fought with Naraku, allowing us to escape," he said with a strained voice. He looked away angrily. "He should've come back by now."

So that was where Sesshomaru was before. But, if he wasn't here yet, where was he now? A horrible conclusion struck me and I refused to believe it. Sesshomaru could not be killed by someone like Naraku. It was against all laws. "We have to go see if he's alright," I said hurriedly, staring at him with wide, worry-filled eyes. "Sesshomaru could be in trouble, or worse. He could need our help," I said, wiping the tear tracks away furiously and standing up.

But before I could, Inuyasha's hand snapped up and grabbed my wrists. "Iie," he hissed definitely. "You will not be going, Kagome." Even the slightest movement he made was painful. I saw the restraints flash in his gorgeous eyes. "Even if they were still battling, what could you do? You'd only distract him. And I can't go with you, being in the state I'm in." I knew it hurt his pride to say that last bit. "Sesshomaru's a big boy. He can take care of himself." It was clear with the tightness he gripped my arm with that he wasn't going to let me go. "And you're injured too," he said with narrowed eyes, looking down at me leg. "That bastard," he growled. "He will pay, that idiotic hanyou," he snarled. "Just don't go, Kagome. Promise me," he said, staring intently into my chocolate eyes.

I knew he was right. But it didn't mean I had to like it. With the look he gave me, how could I say no? I needed him to trust me again. "Hai," I said dejectedly, kneeling back down.

He gave a relieved sigh and laid back down again, letting go of my arm. "Good, wench," he snorted under his breath.

I smiled softly at him, actually enjoying the familiarity between us. Then, he slowly succumbed to sleep. I petted Kirara gently and stood up, walking slowly out of the room. When I went back to the room where Jekari and Hikoru were, I stared at them solemnly. They were on their small, modest wooden table, chatting away with smiles and chuckles. I hid behind the doorframe, watching them sadly. They looked so perfect, so happy. They weren't burdened with problems, duties or self-satisfaction. They were content in their own little hut, just the two of them together and being ignorant of the things happening around them.

I only wished that my life could be that simple.

--x--x--x--

Okay, things may be a little bit hazy right now but things will be explained in the next chapter! I'm sorry for those people who didn't want InuKag fluff but it wasn't as Kagome could just up and leave him in a blink of the eye. And in this story, Inuyasha isn't such a jerk anymore. He has, after all, matured after Kagome's death. He's become… how do you say it… more perceptive of things. :)

Anyway, yeah, sorry for the lack of SK fluff! But I already gave you a whole bunch of it already in the last chapter and it would totally be OOC if it continued in this one. But I did make the chapter quite longer than usual so NO ONE should be mad at me (puffs cheeks) Anyway, just hang in there and more things would be explained in the next chapter!

Thanks to:

sweetest angel, MiHonoKo, AnimeFreakGirl777, Jennie Harris, AngelofMist, BlackBaccaraRose, Missy Misa, Colette G., mangadreams, LadySafire, blackfire9300, Twist in fate, Karate-Chick06, gdchikadee102, Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil, kyo12591, Kagome2691, Gothic Pain, llebreknit, michiko yukiko, AwesomeHachi, yukanantenshi, d. deviants, nikki7777777, Trish1413, LadyTsukiko1, Jeweled Fairy, SpiritBlackFire, .Saiya.of.the.moon., green-as-elphaba, i'm a pirate grr, heartlesslover11, Lavaraven, and to those I've forgotten. If so then sorry!

**Various Review Replies:**

**MiHonoKo – Yeah, I guess if you put it like that :3 But yeah, it just says not to let outward appearances make you believe you're in love. If you don't know a person, then how can you possibly love them? :)**

**Jennie Harris – Yeah, I got confused with that sentence and I didn't know how to make it better. I hope that this chapter Sesshomaru spoke more clearly! :D**

**Missy Misa – Why just daggers and ninja stars? We'll get the whole Naruto crew and let them start throwing their various weapons at them, making them run and squeal like mice. Lol :3 I know you've updated the COW (hehe, cow :P) but I still haven't read the new chapter yet. I'll get to it as soon as I can! School really sux right now (-.-) Anyway, nope it ain't the spiders. That'll probably be just a one time thing anyway. But it does have something to do with the spell! Hmm… HOW it happened eh…? I'll give you a clue: Think back to those two months and how Sesshy found her. That's all I'm giving ya! :3 And WHOOP! You know Inuyasha really means female dog demon too! I thought it was only me!! I knew what inu meant but not yasha so I typed that in a japanese translator and it came up with FEMALE demon. My friends burst out laughing at that :D**

**Gothic Pain – Whoa, I haven't been on the rpg for ages (o.0) I'll go straight after this! And yours was really good Sango-chan! It moved me because in school my group and I had to study about children's rights and I found it odd how what you sang about was, well, completely relevant! Weird eh? (o.0) And wow, you're Kouga too? No wonder the writing style was so different (-.-) Nice guess though about her memories! Though, it ain't right. Wow, you guys are really looking into these things so much. Just sit down, get some chocolate, and ponder on the two months and boom, you should get the idea :) Anyway, I'll catch you later! Have to wash our two big dogs (-.-) And they absolutely STINK! (O.O)**

**d. deviants – Why wouldn't some authors take in criticism? (man, I still can't spell that word right on the first try (-.-)) I mean, if they REALLY wanted to be authors in real life, they have to take it to improve. And also get used to it when you get real feedback from actual people :P Hmm… I still haven't gotten around to asking sensei about it (since I'm not doing Japanese this term) but I'll try to talk to her :) Well, about the Hajimemashite thingy-ma-jiggy, I've heard people who speak actual English that ask 'How do you do?' when they first meet. I know they're not asking how they're **_**really**_** going, just to be polite. GAH! I'll just go ask my sensei and stop making guesses (-.-'') Lol, Sailor Moon! When was the last time I've watched an episode?? (o.0) I remember that anime being my fav when I was six or something. Now, it looks pretty silly don't it? Ah well, it ruled when I was small! :3 And I think Sesshy and Inu are the angsty type too. I just didn't make it all angst the last chapter since it was a filler and if it went into depth, it would have disrupted my flow (o.0) Make sense? But yeah, that was just a one time thing. Full on fluff won't happen anymore… at least, I don't think so. :I And I don't think Sesshy will EVER say 'I luv you' to someone. EVER. I don't think he's the type to full on admit it and say it out loud since he thinks it's a weakness and it'll just be worse if he said it out loud. You know what they say, actions speak louder than words! In most cases anyway… Okay, long response. Your eyes probably hurt. I'm sorry if they are! I'll end this now. :P Ooh! Just one question. I forgot to ask you last time. What does two-dimension mean? I can't improve on that if I don't know it! Thanks and let me know if I can improve in anything else. Ja!**

**nikki7777777 – It's alright! :) Hmm… Kohaku couldn't remember because Naraku was suppressing him memories, right? I don't really know the details of it but I guess it could happen… Only that Kagome has no shard for him to control her by!**

**SpiritBlackFire – Wow, long review eh? I don't know where to start… Well, since I've already started, might as well continue! Lol. :3 Yeah, it's weird eh how Sesshomaru can get along with people who other people would thing he'd kill on the spot. I mean, I know he definitely doesn't get along with Jaken, he still tolerates him. If it had been me, I would've found a glass cage and stuffed him in there, sending him off to some university to be examined or whatnot. (-.-) Then there was Rin too. (she's so cute! :3) Not to mention that he didn't really get along with his father either. :P Anyway, I'm glad you chose the red kimono! You're absolutely right! That's the point I was trying to get across. The white kimono is a treasure, yes, but the red one means so much more. By choosing that one, you're stronger than believed, since you keep walking despite the chains that keep you down in your life. I'm glad you took it seriously though! :3 Oh, you guessed the first quotey thingy right and you'll be rewarded by a cookie below! This was how it went: (down to next paragraph)**

"**What's up, Kagome?" Inu. "Good boy," Kag. "Don't treat me like a dog!" Inu. "Good boy," Shippo. "Oh no. Not you too Shippo!" Inu. "Good boy," Miroku. "All of you are pissing me off!" Inu. Lol, funny eh? But you didn't get the second one right though. Kagome was talking to Shippo about that :P AND ROFL! If Sesshomaru ever heard you say he was emotionally retarded, he'd either kill you in the slowest way imaginable or break you by thrashing you with verbal and extremely witty insults that will have you shattered and depressed! Lol. And TV is good for you! I've learnt so many things on The Simpsons! :D And mini inus… AW! So kawaii! :3 And lol, that scene you planted in my head was funny! Loved your review and randomness. I'll catch ya later!**

**green-as-elphaba – Hmm, that's not a bad idea. But I don't see how that would fit into the plot right now, seeing as I like to lead people up to it instead of shoving the truth in their faces without hints of it actually happening. I hate it when books do that (-.-) They should leave at least one clue behind to back it up in the first part of the book and THEN reveal it. Not just throw in a minor character out of the blue saying that this was the mastermind behind all crimes when he barely done anything or even acted suspiciously. Anyway, thanks for the suggestion though! Glad you're liking the story too :3**

**i'm a pirate grr – Aw, it's okay! I had my guinea pig for like three or four months before I found it lying dead stiff in its cage. It was sooo sad. I didn't cry until I was alone in bed when I was about to go to sleep. :( It's okay! I'm sure our pets are up in heaven playing animal tennis…**

**Lavaraven – EEP! Sorry I took so long! I had to delay it since I had so many things to do for school. And I'm definitely not making this up! Stupid exams well, I hate you!! … Sorry, just a little frustrated right now because I remembered all the things I have to do :P Anyway, I hope this chapter satisfied you!! Sorry again (o.o)**

**kyo12591 - … Wow… (o.0) I can't believe you reviewed every single chapter like that! You're the first person I know that actually did that with a fanfic that's already this long (o.o) But I still appreciate it and I want to thank you very, very much! I'll reward you with an imaginary cookie if that's okay? (puppy eyes) lol. :3 Oh, and I've read your pms! The first one though you said thank you. Why? :I But anyways, I'm glad you agree with the Sesshomaru and Rin thing! I mean, they first met as a child and a demon. And then a lover to a lover? It's weird in my opinion, sorry to those RinxSess fans! But yeah, it's like having a kid and then falling in love with them what they grow old enough. It's… strange… (o.o) And I DO like IK and SK stories with an equality. But at first I was an IK fan so I naturally filled by profile with InuKag fics. :3 And it took me awhile to think up a plot with an SK pairing. But, since you don't like the IK pairing (which must have made you absolutely hate this chapter… sorry!) you wouldn't have read Forbidden Love or Come to Me, my two very first fanfics. In the middle when Sesshy is introduced, they formed a sort of love triangle thingy. That's where I practiced Sesshy's character! :3 Don't worry though, I'll be writing more SK fanfics soon! Promise! :D (go down to next paragraph since it's getting long (-.-))**

**Also, you're a guy eh? Meh. It sorta surprised me a little since you don't see much guy readers or writers here. But I have encountered about… three? Who actually said they were guys. Including you :) Don't take it as an offence or anything but I won't tell you my real name, or anyone else for that matter, kay? Don't take it personally! ****(again, does puppy dog eyes) lol. I don't think anyone here is a stalker or whatev but it's just how I've been brought up, kay? Anyway, you can just call me KP or Kpika. And the thirty minute thing wasn't important, just didn't want to reveal my real age. But since you're nice and you told me how old you are, I'll tell you that I'm still in highschool, cramming for exams… (-.-) Anyway, I think that's it… Oh and I've read your profile too! All the pairings except for the yaoi ones I totally agree with you! It's weird. I mean, I believe Sakura and Kagome can get paired up with any guy but when it comes with the male characters, I insist that they're paired up with those two! Weird eh? It's like, I don't mind if it's SakuSasu or SakuItachi but I DO mind if it's SasuIno or SasuHina and wateva other girl (-.-) It goes the same for Inu and Sesshy too! Even Kouga! Do I even make sense? (o.0) It's like they HAVE to be paired up with those girls or they don't at all (-.-) Man, I sound possessive… lol. Anyway, getting long, I'll see you later! :D**

_People who get a free imaginary cookie:_

_SpiritBlackFire – Congrats for getting the quotes last chapter right! Here's a chocolate cookie! :3 Let's see if you can guess where these quotes came from._

_kyo12591 – For reviewing every single chapter for 28 chapters. It really surprised me since no body bothers doing that if there's another chapter ahead. Here's your chocolate cookie and enjoy! :3_

That's it folks, thanks for reading! Don't forget to review either! :3


	30. To Poison

Memory's Shadow

Memory's Shadow

--

To Poison

--

A/N: Waddup guys? Exams week is finally over!! All I have left now is a French oral which I'm not TOO worried about… (-.-) Yeah... But even on the holidays, don't expect me to update any faster! Reasons: we've just been to the library and I've borrowed this stack of books which I want to read. Also, my friends have given me another thick book that they also want me to read. It's really long but it's still funny. Have you guys ever read The Immortal Prince by Jennifer Fallon? Well, that's the book :)

But don't worry though. They won't take too long to read, I hope. I just hope that none of the books I borrowed is SO interesting that it's making me neglect my other duties… (-.-) I mean, ever since I went to the library, I haven't touched the computer for… a week! Can you believe that?! (o.0) And the whole thing with exams too… I thought I was going crazy… (o.o)

Anyway, wateva. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Oh, and thanks to all those who've stuck to this story! Congratulations everybody for making it to the 30th chapter! :D

Dialogue:

Taiyoukai - Higher form of demon

Gomen - Sorry

Hanyou - Half-breed

Miko - Priestess

Tajiya - Demon Exterminator

Neko - Cat

Youki - Demonic Power

Youkai - Demon

Inu - Dog

Hai - Yes

Iie - No

--x--x--x--x--x--

_'School is practice for the future._

_Practice makes perfect_

_And nobody's perfect_

_So why practice?'_

--x--x--x--x--x--

_"I don't know what __**he's**__ being so mopey about…"_

_"Especially since we got so many Shikon shards!"_

Fantasy and reality. Magic and science. The unknown and the evident. Most people believe that these forces are complete opposites, something that couldn't be mixed up together. Something that people must choose between, unable to believe in both. They believe that these things cannot exist on the same page, in the same people, by the same rules. Well, I believe there's an almost invisible piece of string that connects all these together.

I mean, isn't our life sort of like a fantasy? We have the same problems as any other bloke out there who wants to destroy a dragon and save a damsel in distress. The only difference is the way it is portrayed. Sure, we may not have large, ferocious beasts with giant wings that breathe out fire but we all have something we want to concur right? Something we want to achieve and would do almost anything to make it a reality. As for the damsel, I would want to believe that it's just another goal you would like to reach, something worth fighting all hell over.

Somehow, I don't believe most people have lived the same life I have. I mean, come on. I had to admit to myself that not a lot of people lose their memory because of some unknown spell that hasn't been heard of in centuries. Not many people befriend such an odd group of misfits and still manage to keep your sanity. Not many people have allied with a taiyoukai, human that is, and is still alive without any thoughts of danger by them. Not many people have their friends unconscious in front of them, suffering from injuries in a battle that you _should_ have taken part of but haven't; instead running away and forcing them into this situation unknowingly.

My life was indeed not normal. At least, I don't think it was.

"I am so sorry," I mumbled regretfully, staring down at them sadly. "I shouldn't have run off like that. Gomen. If you wake up, I promise that I'll never run away from you guys again," I swore, gripping the hem of my kimono tightly. "Gomen. Just wake up."

But the two didn't stir. They continued to rest side by side, their breaths slightly ragged because of their healing wounds. They were cleaned of all their blood, their injuries bandaged and their weapons cleaned. Even though both were quite a mess, Miroku seemed to have suffered the more damage. He had a bandage around his head, across his temple, and it was unlikely that he would be well enough to get up soon. Kikyo had attended to them while I was helping Inuyasha, doing the best she could for them. And then, after she had treated them, she had arrived in front of Jekari and Hikoru's doorstep, politely asking to see Inuyasha.

I didn't know why but I didn't want to be there when she and he were together. So, like the coward I was, I let her inside and told them that I would visit Miroku and Sango. My leg was still slightly numb and Jekari had protested strongly against it but I think it was that pleading look I gave her that made her stop. And when I left, I had felt Kikyo's silent, piercing eyes on me until I was out of sight.

With a sigh, I tore my gaze off my two friends and stared out the window. Despite the fact that I was worrying over my friends and anxious about Kikyo and Inuyasha, the image of Sesshomaru was always constant and my uneasiness heightened with every moment without him by my side. Was he okay? Why isn't he back yet? He couldn't have left without saying goodbye when Inuyasha and the rest came, could he?

The grip on my kimono tightened a little bit. No. He wouldn't do that. He wouldn't just up and leave me without giving me any warnings to it. But then again, when did he ever bother telling me where or when he'd go? For all I knew, he could be back at his castle, tending to more 'important' issues.

Which led me to another thing. Was Shippo okay? What about Rin and the other friends I made there? Did Naraku injure them in any way after I had that dream and taken away? The thought of the monster actually hurting those two sent rage and shame rocketing through my blood. If he had indeed hurt them, the one thing I regretted about leaving that castle was the fact that I hadn't caused him any bodily harm.

Oh, Sesshomaru, where are you? I promised Inuyasha that I wouldn't go. I bit my lip. I wouldn't break that promise. Somehow, I had a feeling that I broke a promise that was made long ago the minute I ran away from him. From Inuyasha. I couldn't very well throw away the oath that I actually remembered I gave.

But still, I hated the fact that there was nothing I could do to aid Sesshomaru. My leg was injured and I couldn't run without straining it. I could shoot a bow, yes, but it would take me ages to find them, if they were still fighting at all. Staring outside the window, I sighed. It was afternoon. The clustered and cold hut wasn't doing much to raise my spirits. Especially since those dear to me were knocked out cold.

All I could do was wait and hope that he'll come back in one piece. And I hated that fact.

--x--x--x--

The scent of my brother nearing, along with his companions. The scent of another hanyou that I despised greatly with good reason. The scent of metallic blood that wafted through the air like some kind of deadly poison. There was a battle raging. And I knew it involved those three idiots and Naraku.

Casting a glance at the barely risen sun, I turned to the hut in which the miko was resting. With observant eyes, I scanned the area, trying to locate any youkai within a five-mile radius. I did sense some but they were weak and quite calm and peaceful. The woman of clay would be able to deal with them if they ever set foot near her home or in this village.

So, with confidence that I willed myself to have, I walked gracefully with large strides as I followed the scent of malice. Very few villagers had risen, the early birds doing some warm up chores for the day's labour. Some cried out when they saw me but did nothing as I passed through the village. For once, I was slightly relieved because of that fact. I didn't need to kill more unnecessary humans because they happened to annoy me. Kagome didn't seem too pleased when she had confronted me of such events. Although, if yet another one of the humans gasped or pointed at my direction, I would let go of my restraint and kill them. Sometimes they were really quite annoying.

As I exited the village, I tuned my thoughts to a far more important matter. The blood was getting stronger now and I elucidated that it was not Naraku who was suffering from the most damage. Slightly picking up my speed, I followed their scents. I really had no reason to why I should intervene. What did it matter to me if they died?

Oh yes. That miko girl. If they suffered an untimely death, she would be my responsibility. I certainly didn't want that turn of unfortunate events to focus on me. Did it ever occur to me that she might be sad if her companions were dead before she had a chance to explain herself and undeniably fall into a pit of utter depression and solitude because of the wretched idea that it was all her fault unjustifiably swimming in her insufferable mind? Of course not. What moronic romantic would believe that this Sesshomaru had even once considered the wench's feelings?

A loud, masculine scream brought me out of my musings as a loud crack was heard thereafter. Sensing the bloodlust and the unquestionable stench in the air, I pushed myself forward towards the large sounds of wood splintering. Jogging through the trees, I heard the familiar yell of 'Wind Scar!' as a torrent of demonic energy suddenly ignited my senses. With a leap, I managed to dodge the large branches that snapped its way towards me quite easily. With indifference, I set forward again, stopping as soon as my eyes took in the situation.

To say that I've seen them worse off would be quite the white lie. From what was visible to my eye, the two humans were suffering eight injuries to their being, most of which had struck a bloodstream and were now bleeding notoriously. Their eyes were strained and their bodies shook, their weapons carelessly thrown aside. I doubted they would have been able to carry them anyway. The neko they accompanied lay unconscious in her smaller form. The monk was in poorer conditions than the tajiya though, having to suffer from a head injury that would very likely make him lose consciousness in a few moments. Their stances were weak, their breaths heavy; and yet, they glared furiously at something in particular, dark hatred pouring from their auras unmistakably.

I glanced towards Inuyasha. He was far more tired and worn from the battle than the other two. He seemed completely soaked in his own blood, his usually silver hair now matted with thick, dark liquid. He looked to be suffering from plentiful wounds but the greatest seemed to be from his lower abdomen. Even from here I felt the anger and loathing that his youki was giving off, the need to see blood, to see Naraku's blood. His energy traveled through the atmosphere dangerously, angry and blind. With slightly cautious eyes, I stepped a bit closer. Just beneath the pup's lack of self-control was a demon wanting to emerge, to quench its thirst for another's death.

Naraku was in a completely different state. He had not suffered from any damage, his armour glinting without a scratch. He smirked smugly down at them, his narrowed eyes amused and entertained. Floating with a barrier around him was Hakudoushi, his leering face staring with disgust at the blood-soaked beings, his katana drawn with evidence of the liquid upon its blade. Behind them was a hoard of weak demons, most of which were poisonous bees that buzzed in its annoying tune.

The area had seemed to be clear of trees in a jagged triangle; the trees that once was here rooted up and carelessly shredded to bits. I took note of the previous path of the Tetsusaiga as it carried its power through the trees. I also noticed the splintered and bent bases of the majestic plants. Especially the one near the monk. It seemed that he was the one who I heard shout earlier and was thrown mindlessly into the tree behind him.

They had yet to realize my presence in this ill-fated battle. With utter control, I flared my youki and stepped forward, making myself visible for all those who even dared to look at my direction. And, as predicted, all heads turned to me with a hint of surprise and scorn. But some had faces of amusement and anticipation. Everyone quieted, their laboured breaths the only sound within hearing distance. I stopped a safe way away from all persons, glaring with authority.

It was Naraku who broke the silence. "Well, well," he grinned, his white teeth flashing. "Such an honour to have the presence of one as powerful as you, Sesshomaru-sama," he smirked, clearly mocking.

"Sesshomaru, what the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha shouted angrily, his intense glare falling onto me before it returned to the hanyou. "This is none of your fucking business," he growled impatiently. His chest lifted up and down with effort, his words bouncing off my ears harmlessly.

"Inuyasha, leave," I demanded coldly, not even sparing a glance at his direction. From the way he was now, he couldn't win this fight. Still, I wondered how they could get injured so easily. It was a disgrace to see the group so injured while their enemy stood before them unharmed. "You have done enough." Or lack of. "Gather your companions and head to the village west of here."

As predicted, Inuyasha instantly bristled and retaliated. "No way in hell," he growled lowly, glaring defiantly at me. "Stay out of it, Sesshomaru." He turned his attention back to Naraku. His grip on Tetsusaiga tightened slightly. "We're so close…" I heard him growl under his breath. "So close… I won't let this bastard stop us!" he snarled, charging forward. He seemed not to know the pain he's under.

Naraku only laughed, loud and spiteful. "My dear Inuyasha," he said sardonically. "Your advances are fruitless. When will you ever learn?" He smirked. "Have you forgotten what we had talked about only mere moments before?" he asked slyly. My eyes narrowed. What had they conversed about?

"Shut up!" he snapped ferociously. He jumped up, his blood spilling behind him. "I don't care a damn what you say about her!" he yelled, his eyes momentarily flashing. "Tetsusaiga!"

I watched with indifference as the sword came down upon Naraku's barrier. It was presently not my fight and it would be dishonorable to intervene in this point of time. Then, something caught my eye. With lightening speed, I saw Hakudoushi move, his katana drawn out in front of him, charging towards the preoccupied hanyou.

"Hiraikotsu!"

The large boomerang weapon flew in, almost hitting the demon underling. He just narrowly dodged the unexpected attack and moved out of the way as the weapon came sailing back. I watched with mild acknowledgement as the tajiya painfully caught her weapon, planting it into the ground for support as she panted heavily, glaring. Under the pressure, Naraku's barrier gave an audible crack, the force of Inuyasha's attack stronger than first anticipated.

With his lips curled back, Naraku silently commanded the lesser youkai to move forward and attack. And they did as they charged without remorse, roaring and hissing. Without anymore distractions, Hakudoushi flew forward towards Inuyasha as he aimed with his sword.

Seeing the sudden movement and this time knowing his friends would not help him, Inuyasha abandoned his precious attack and pared Hakudoushi's angrily, roughly pushing back and kicking the demon child away. But the minion's own barrier stopped any harm from befalling on him and just flew back because of the force. I was certain that if that kick made contact with actual bone, it would've broken something.

My half-brother landed staggeringly onto the ground, panting heavily as his energy began to exhaust itself. With the demons swarmed around us, his moves were sloppy as he sliced the demons in his way. Finally having enough, I ran forward, killing the youkai that flew into my face. Seizing the scruff of my brother's clothing, I threw him over my shoulder towards the humans who were barely conscious as they helplessly tried to defend themselves against the hoard. "Leave," I demanded icily, drawing Tokijin. "Do not be foolish, hanyou. You are in no state to fight." I released enormously strong youki from my blade, creating the kenatsu that obliterated most of the youkai in my path.

When I saw he was about to protest, I spoke again, more irritated and cold. "I had left Kagome in a village," I reminded him impassively. "Go to it. Perhaps this was a mere distraction in order for Naraku to obtain his true goal."

Without glancing back, I ran forward, knowing that with my words it had made the hanyou think differently. It was for certain now that the three, including the neko, would leave if believing their companion was in graver danger. Slicing at all the youkai that dared meet me, I bent my legs and jumped, spinning in a graceful motion as I destroyed more than half of the worthless youkai that followed me into the air.

Then, at the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of white and I instantly held up my sword. The moment I did, Hakudoushi was mere centimeters away from me, his face smirking. With a low growl, I pushed him away, releasing even more kenatsu at the vermin. Unable to put up his barrier in time, Hakudoushi felt the blunt of my attack and crashed downwards into the nearest trees.

I landed gently on the ground, again hacking off any youkai that came my way. I heard the maniac laughter of Naraku's. "Sesshomaru, what do you hope to accomplish in aiding those hopeless rats?" his voice rang through the field. "They will get no further than a quarter of a league once you're dead."

"Such petty words of confidence, Naraku," I said coolly, staring up at the protected villain. "Perhaps you'd like to gather some more useless words before being sliced into clean-cut fragments."

"My, rather chatty today, aren't we?" he grinned, his violet eyes staring maliciously towards me. "I wonder what has become of the once cold and uncaring Lord of the West? It only takes two human females to soften your frozen heart. I had deemed you higher than that, Sesshomaru-sama," he mocked.

My eyes narrowed dangerously at him, my lips curling back. "You know not of me," I growled lowly, preparing to leap. Before another word could be spoken, I jumped, releasing the kenatsu in mid air and the energy hurriedly spiraling towards the hanyou I desired to see dead.

The attack hit Naraku's barrier and, despite the powerful force of my attack, only slid off his protection like liquid might. But I had anticipated this and was already bringing down my demonic sword onto his barrier. The energy that collided crackled dangerously, our energies flowing out and spanning over the forest trees. With a mighty thrust of my leg, I kicked him at the sides. Instead, I came into contact with his ever-present barrier. But my action had the desired effect as Naraku suddenly fell downwards, seeming to fall from the sky like banished angel. Even a being with a mental disorder would know why Naraku does not fit into that description.

At last the fiend came to contact with the earth harshly, the dust and dirt rising into the air. I landed softly onto the ground, eyeing the areas where Naraku and Hakudoushi had separately landed. At the back of my mind, I recognized the familiar prick at the base of my neck. Turning sharply, I pared Hakudoushi's sword once more and threw him back forcefully. He had already regenerated half of the body parts he lost while getting hit by the attack.

He smirked. "Don't let your guard down, Sesshomaru," he warmed me smugly.

Reacting quickly, I jumped out of the way as one of Naraku's tentacles pierced through the ground where I was just standing. I faintly saw the purple poison that oozed out, the miasma slowly coating the air. Unable to say a word, Hakudoushi attacked again and I was forced to par once more. It was then that I noticed yet another one of those blasted tentacles coming towards me. Clenching my teeth, I refused to snarl out loud as the appendage inserted itself into my side.

Obviously seeing my pain, the demon child took his advantage and thrust his katana into my abdomen, piercing straight through. With my eyes flashing red as my own blood began to fill my senses, I growled furiously. Dropping Tokijin, I harshly grabbed the demon's wrist and roughly snapped it within my claw. I watched with little satisfaction as Hakudoushi's face contorted in pain as I released my poison. Gripping his arm more tightly, I lifted him over my shoulder and threw him towards the nearest, thickest tree.

With that nuisance out of the way, I turned my attention back to the tentacle still lodged into my side. I flexed my claw and cleanly sliced the disgusting body part. I pulled out the part still wedged into me and threw it with revolution onto the ground, melting it with my poison. Without wasting anymore time, I leapt out of the way as another tentacle came at me, at the same time pulling out the katana and melting it carelessly with my poison. These sequenced events were such a bother and I, not for the first time, desired a second arm once more.

Reddened eyes found a movement within the trees. Without thinking about it, I bared my teeth and ran forward, fury now in control. How dare they harm this Sesshomaru in such a way? I didn't bother retrieving my sword and I made a downward motion with my talon, my poison flying in an arch behind it.

Naraku tried to dodge but I was far more faster. My claw connected with the barrier and it rippled under the contact. But my poison was another matter. It ate at the protection and slowly began to create a hole in his perfect defence. With a low growl, I swiped at Naraku's chest, seeing as the hole began to enlarge in that area.

With a hiss of pain, Naraku's eyes narrowed as he sent a wave of youkai after me, his tentacles wrapping around me tightly. "You are formidable, Sesshomaru," he admitted with distaste. "But you will not defeat me. Nor will you stand between me and my goal," he snarled.

I snarled back as his appendages tightened around my being, willing my poison to end the stupid folly. The youkai began to swarm around me, dashing quickly as they clawed and bit, scratched and struck. Unwilling to feel helpless, I summoned my youki whip, dripping with its green poison, and slashed at the binds that held me in place. They immediately disintegrated, allowing me to escape and killing off the youkai that continued to ruthlessly attack me. As I finished the youkai off, I stared up, trying to gain back control of my demon. Naraku and Hakudoushi hovered in the air, their useless barriers that would crumble with another assault around them.

"Answer a few questions of mine, Naraku," I demanded more forcefully then intentionally intended. The two certainly didn't look as undamaged when I first laid eyes upon them this day. But then again, neither did I. "Did you really kill that miko?" I asked, still trying to completely reign in my demon.

He glared at me in contempt. "Of course," he said evasively. "You watched her die yourself, if I recall correctly."

"I believe that statement is false," I informed him coldly. "You had lifted a barrier and filled it with miasma. When it had disappeared, she was at the brink of death." My eyes narrowed, recalling the memory. I remembered it quite well. "Perhaps it was not miasma that had killed her?" I guessed impassively.

Suddenly, he smirked, staring down at me. "Soon, Sesshomaru," he said in a slight sing-song voice. "Soon. The truth will be revealed to those who wait," he smirked, his voice smooth and silk like.

I experimentally flexed my wrist, moving my poisonous whip warningly. It burned the ground as it dripped green acid. "What was your purpose for attacking?" I asked instead, eyeing him and his minion cautiously. My demon was almost totally calm and my control was beginning to strengthen. The blood from my lower stomach still bled yet my face revealed nothing of the pain that I felt in that wound.

But Naraku seemed to know as he smiled down at me ominously. "Why don't you take a look at the sword you destroyed, Sesshomaru?" he suggested calmly, a childless glee in his eyes. "I'm sure you'll be able to piece the puzzle by then," he said with a sly grin.

With narrowed eyes, I continued to glare at them without once letting down my guard. Hakudoushi still hovered with some effort, his power of regenerating taking place as he quickly healed. But his broken and poisoned arm was taking longer, compliments to myself and he scowled painfully because of it. Taking a chance, I glanced quickly at the demon's sword, worthless on the ground. It bubbled slightly as my poison ate away at its blade and hilt. But I did notice something else that I had not noticed before. At the very point of the blade, there was a slightly darker green glow and it hissed and spat as my poison came into contact with it.

A sudden realization hit me as I glared furiously at the two. They smirked down at me smugly, cocky and confident. Once again I felt my control slipping as my hand clenched tightly around my whip, ignoring the way my stomach burned. Without further warning, I leapt up, expertly snapping my whip around their barriers and letting my poison immediately seep through. But Naraku had obviously planned this and stopped my whip with his own, thicker tentacle. The poison still ate at its flesh, though, but they rose just high enough so my whip cannot reach them.

With an enraged snarl, I abandoned my whip and retrieved Tokijin quickly. It was then, as the two were retreating, that I sent a massive amount of youki in the kenatsu Tokijin produced. The demonic energy shook the earth slightly as the bluish attack headed towards its deathly destination, leaving a path of destruction in its wake. Just as they were about to get out of range, they were consumed entirely in my attack, my demonic energy crackling enormously in fury.

When my attack faded, the two were gone and I sheathed my sword. Spreading out my youki so that no demon or human would be foolish enough to approach me, I looked down and hissed lowly. My wound was seeping red blood, yes, but there was also a tinge of green. Hakudoushi's sword was barbed with a poison that I had not detected. How foolish of me. That was their goal from the very start. Inuyasha and his friends were only bait; a warm up.

Feeling my strength ebbing away and my demon retreating due to the lack of enemies to fight, I fell involuntarily on my knees and growled threateningly, my warning tone being heard by numerous of animal and demonic life and making them flee to a more quiet and safe home. The pain slowly started to make itself known to my senses as the poison spread rapidly, clouding my instincts and scents.

What had they hoped to gain when poisoning me? Or, a more important question, why wasn't I immune? I was born in an inu clan that specifically bred their cubs with inherited poison. Many poisons, if not all, have no effect on us. And even if they did, it was only mild and our own, far more dominant poison would have diluted the other. What kind of acid did Naraku brew this time?

Feeling my head slightly swirl, I staggered none too gracefully to my feet. I couldn't stay in this field where destruction and blood still lingered. It would attract far too many youkai for my liking. And it was hardly an option to return to the village. My pride will not let me be seen by regular humans in such a state. Especially my half-brother. And, for some odd, unaccountable reason, I didn't want Kagome to see me in such a pathetic state as well.

But Naraku had said that the truth of what happened in those two months would be revealed. What did he mean by that? My eyes narrowed. Could he be inclining that Kagome would be harmed or in danger in some way? A growl erupted from my throat before I could stop it. I must seize more control over my demon before I truly do come to regret it.

With heavy and unusually dragging steps, I walked slowly into the trees again, hissing under my breath with every movement. Curse the poison. Curse Naraku and his intolerable underling. Curse myself for not realizing my folly sooner.

Glaring straight ahead of me, I walked forward, the poison or whatever it was clouding my senses. I barely noticed the sun disappearing behind the trees. I barely noticed the sounds around me slowly coming to a halt. I barely noticed that my progress was beginning to slow. All I knew was that my control was slipping and my vision was getting foggy. It wasn't long now until I become completely oblivious.

Curse Naraku. He will pay for this.

--x--x--x--

_"But the way you were sitting- What your body was saying- You…!"_

_"--? Maybe… instead of her __**butt**__, it's a maiden's __**heart**__ you should be studying."_

Where the hell was he?

I was practically pacing up and down Kikyo's hut with impatience. After awhile of just staring at my friends and feeling nothing but remorse, I felt like doing something else for a change. Besides, wallowing in your misery when apologizing to your friends that weren't even conscious is definitely not good for you.

So, instead, I was worrying my ass off for someone who _should_ have been back by now. Damn you, Sesshomaru! Why did you go without telling me? You could've at least informed me of where you were going so I wouldn't have to worry so much. Arg! Male demons! They're so damn infuriating!

At first, it was just worry for him and anxiety on wondering when he was going to come back. But now, as the sun was about to set and dusk began its way, anger was much more easier to handle than the growing knot within my stomach. Once I see him again, he's going to get such an ear-full that he won't be able to hear a thing for two days.

"Kagome," a cool, indifferent voice sounded. But it wasn't Sesshomaru's. It was Kikyo's.

I turned and stopped abruptly, staring at her blankly. But then I remembered Inuyasha and the reason why she was gone. I remembered the stories I heard from Miroku and Sango about the two. I remembered how they loved each other. "K-Kikyo," I stuttered nervously, trying to hide the… disappointment and sadness I felt? What was that about? It's not like I actually _like_ Inuyasha in that way… Right? No. I didn't. But… No. And that's final. "So, how was Inuyasha? Is he okay?" I asked worriedly, for I truly was.

She nodded, walking up to me and inspecting the two behind. "Hai," she answered quietly. "Despite the major wounds he's suffering, the minor ones should be gone by two days." She stood up straighter, turning around to look me in the eye. "But I'm afraid that the larger ones would take more time to heal," she informed me apathetically. Her eyes scanned my bandaged up leg and they narrowed suddenly. "And would you please stop reopening that wound, Kagome?" she asked with a click of her tongue. "With the way you've been running around, it will scar," she warned.

I resisted the urge to shrug and nodded instead. I didn't mind having another scar. I mean, I have some that I've discovered on my own body, although they were hardly seeable. I noticed them when I was taking a bath months ago. I always wondered where I got them from though. Obviously I've done a lot of fighting before. "Gomen, Kikyo," I said sheepishly. I didn't know why but whenever she was near me, I would never truly be comfortable despite the fact that she has done nothing but help me since I was saved from Naraku's castle.

She nodded in acceptance, probably not believing a word I said. "So, have you seen Sesshomaru lately?" she asked smoothly.

That brought the past worries into my mind again and I barely contained myself when I started to pace. "Iie," I sighed with concern. "I haven't seen him all day." I looked worriedly out the window. "And Inuyasha told me that he was fighting with Naraku when they left him." I nibbled my bottom lip. I glanced towards the miko. "What has he told you?" I asked curiously.

She stared at me expressionlessly, her eyes cold and unapproachable. "He was not conscious when I arrived and hasn't regained it throughout the entire day," she replied with a clipped tone. "What else did he say to you?" she asked through narrowed eyes.

Again I felt the spite that she was giving me yet I had no idea why. Wait. Maybe it's because she wants the other part of her soul that resides in me? I shivered. No wonder I felt so uncomfortable around her. Even her very presence was enough to make me fidget and nervous. "N-Nothing much," I replied uneasily. "I mean, he couldn't really say much since he was exhausted and all. He only told me about Naraku." I didn't mention the fact that he made me promise not to go looking for his brother.

Kikyo glanced outside, knowing that something more happened between us and not saying so. I had a gut feeling about that. "It's getting late," she said bluntly, staring at me. I grew puzzled at this. Late? The sun was barely down. "We should hurry if you want to search for him," she explained slowly.

My eyes lit up at the prospect but then it dulled again. I promised Inuyasha. I couldn't go. He specifically said: _Just don't go, Kagome. Promise me. _How can I break a promise like that? But then again, he was speaking about not going when it was so soon after the battle. It has already been hours and the fight has got to be over by now. And I did keep my promise. I _didn't_ go at the period he was talking about. I wouldn't be breaking my promise if that period of time was over, right?

I stubbornly snatched at these straws and gripped them tight. Despite the confusing information, it made sense to me and if it did, then I had no problems about it. Okay, maybe a little problem but that would be dealt with later. Sesshomaru could be injured out there and I can't just sit down and do nothing. Not after all the things he's done for me.

Nodding towards Kikyo's direction, I agreed. "Hai," I answered verbally.

"We'll be back at the village before it's too late," she said with a small nod. She gathered her usual weapons and gave me a small, sheathed knife. "You can use this if it's desperate," she told me calmly, walking out. I followed her eagerly. "But I doubt we'll run into any trouble."

"Who will take care of Miroku and Sango?" I asked curiously as we exited the hut.

She dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "Before I returned I had asked Jekari to tend to them," she explained nonchalantly. Well, didn't she plan this effectively. "As for leaving the village, there is a barrier surrounding it, disabling lesser demons sneaking in." She paused a little, glancing back at me as I limped quickly to her side. "Besides, we will not go far," she told me. "We don't have time for that. And you still need rest."

I nodded without complaint, tucking the knife beneath my kimono. As long as we actually tried finding him, it would be fine. With the miko with me at all times, I'm not in any danger.

At least, that's what I made myself believe.

--x--x--x--

Whoop! Finished! :3 Mostly Sesshomaru's POV but at least I think it was interesting for y'all! Anyway, I'm glad you read this and please review! I would love it if you actually gave me some feedback and told me how I can improve! :) If you have any questions, ask me and I'll answer them… if they won't reveal too much of the story's secrets lol ;)

Thanks to:

xunlistedxuser, AnimeFreakGirl777, narugurl10, HeyLeslie, Fire Tenshi, LadySafire, d.deviants, Lady Skorpio, Colette G., Jeweled Fairy, Missy Misa, Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil, tili19, kyo12591, Selene, Monkeys2dust, SpiritBlackFire, llebreknit, yukanantenshi, AwesomeHachi, Whispering Lillies, mangadreams, Gothic Pain, Perkily-Hally, amy, MooMoo-of-Doom, King of the broken hearted, icewolfheartsmuffins, .Saiya.of.the.moon., AngelofMist, Twist in fate and to all those I've forgotten. If so then sorry!

**Various Review Replies**

**d.deviants – Eep, sorry I made you cry! But don't worry about Inuyasha. I like him way too much to let him keep on suffering in the end :) Despite the fact that he won't get Kagome he'll be content, okay? I don't plan on him falling in love with another person though. I think it would be too soon and too weird if someone just popped out of no where in my story and Inuyasha starts falling for her after all he's been through with Kagome and Kikyo (o.0) As for the 2D thing, I guess I understand. I mean, I remember writing that chapter and I had to pause so many times to find out what they're talking about. That chapter took so darn long for me to finish and I apologize if it was a little… rough (-.-) Anyway, yeah, thanks for explaining that to me! :3**

**Missy Misa – Yep, Shippo was left with Rin. :) Even though I love the little guy, I didn't think he would be much help and/or use to the following chapters. Plus, I didn't want him to get hurt and have Kagome sink to an even DEEPER bit of depression and regret ;) Anyway, you had some nice guesses there! :D I have also been thinking about all those scenarios but I'll tell you now that the last guess you made was probably the closest :3 Keep trying dudette! You're on a roll! Lol. And yeah, last chapters of IY are coming! Lots of people are talking about that right now :3 I just need to catch up to the manga to read that last chapter before it gets deleted when I'm old and wrinkled. :X Go Sam from Bugs Bunny! :D … Although I don't really like him that much (-.-) But I do go for Naruto! :3**

**Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil – Wow, you don't like the Kagu/Sess pairing as well? I mean, it's okay, but it isn't one of my favs, ya know? (o.0) But yeah, please put up with it! I still love the InuKag pairing so it'll be awhile to end the 'lovey' relationship between the two… :P**

**kyo – It's okay if I don't include the numbers in your penname, right? :3 And I don't think you're a stalker, why would you think that? (o.o) But hmm… you liking other pairings other than inu/kag more is sort of like me. First off, I was a COMPLETE inu/kag shipper and would not even think about her going to someone else. But then I read this Inu/Kag story that had hints of SessKag and I'm like… Hmm… It's not as bad as I first thought. Then I got a bit adventureous and looked up other pairings. IT WAS AWESOME! :D There were so many different views of the pairings that I discovered a whole new world of insightful stories :3 Anyway, thanks for reviewing! I'll see ya later, kayz? ;)**

**SpiritBlackFire – GASP! LONG review…. :X But it isn't like I don't mind. I mean, I like long reviews, it's the reply I'm worried about… (-.-) Yep, I'm lazy. Lol. Anyway, it's weird that ANY parent would like anything on inuyasha. Your mum must be really cool then since my parents don't really care a darn. :P I like Rin too! She's too adorable and perky! :3 And about the white and red kimono thingy, I never really thought about it being Inuyasha and Sesshomaru… It's weird though, ain't it? I mean, Inuyasha is a prisoner of life and all of it's hardships, considering everything he went through being a hanyou and all. And then there's Sesshomaru with the white one where he's the death of many others and has lived a… smoother life than Inuyasha. Do I make sense? :X Anyway, if Sesshomaru ever gave me a verbal bashing, I would've just blinked and smiled and commenced in the original idea of poking him senseless. Lol. And it's weird how I laugh and smile whenever I'm stressed or angry at someone/something. My friends at school have never seen me in a fit of rage or utterly depressed. They always ask 'Why do you keep smiling?' or 'She doesn't get angry. Or stressed. She's too happy. She has no problems in her life.' Sigh. :I Anyway, I'll cut this review reply short. I totally agree with you that TV is the BEST invention ever, excluding the internet because it is THE best also. :) And the thing you said about Sesshomaru having a convincing enough argument to to state that living organisms don't need air was hilarious! You're funny in a twisted way :) And about the defencive thingy, I don't really know how it's spelt. I don't know whether it's in the american way or the english way so yeah. I don't really care how it's spelt since no one has ever bothered to tell me the correct way to do it (-.-) See, didn't I tell you this was going to be a long reply?? I'll catch you later and don't forget to pick up your imaginary cookie!! :D**

**AwesomeHachi – Never heard of Prince of Persia (o.0) But yeah, I intentionally start off every chapter with Kagome's POV with the quotes starting every change into her view. And I don't really choose the poem to fit with the chapter. I just throw in random ones when I don't know what to put in there :P And YES! You're the first one to mention anything about those reoccuring dreams! Man, I've been waiting for ages for someone to pick that up! :D Believe me, they aren't there to make things look pretty. (hint hint) ;) I'm glad you're liking Inuyasha better too! And don't worry, you made complete sense. Either that or we're both crazy and don't know it lol :) But yeah, I get what you're saying and I'm glad you picked that up as well. I try to make this story as real as humany possible with a fantasy plot :X **

**Gothic Pain – Hiya Sango-chan! :3 Nothing much is happening in the rpg except the people in Plan Time are going way off topic. I want to move onto real business but I guess this is just relief for all the major stuff that's happening, right? Lol. Still, I'm impatient! :3 And I haven't touched the computer since last time I updated! I blame it on exams and my trip to the library, resulting in more books for me to read and get occupied with :) Anyway, see you there!**

**amy – Hey amy! I'm KP :3 I'm glad you liked this story and I hope you're not too tired after staying up til 4 pm. I have another friend that has the name Amy and at first I was suspicious that you were her since she sends me reviews that have nothing to do with the story :P But I doubt you're her though lol. Anyway, you're not a dork! Heck, I stayed up throughout an ENTIRE night reading this really long fanfic which I absolutely loved! :D If anyone's a dork, it's me. Lol :3**

**King of the broken hearted – Yeah, I did know there were other guys on the fic and I didn't mean to sound rude when I said it. It's just I don't really see much of them around, you know? I've only met 3 after all (-.-) Thanks for reviewing though, I guess. Although you seem sorta mad at me for that reply and I'm sorry. Just wanted to say what I thought about his review, is all.**

**.Saiya.of.the.moon. – Not this time! You have to guess the quotes right for you to get another cookie :P Puppy dog eyes don't work on me that much, ya know. Although Kagome seems hooked since she keeps on forgiving Inuyasha. Lol. I just thought about Sesshomaru giving puppy dog eyes to Kagome and it was WEIRD! I imagined him all chibby like and… cute. Man, he'd kill me if he knew about the internet and fanfiction (o.0) **

**Twist in fate – Wow, grown ups read my story?? That's so awesome! I can't believe it though since I don't think my writing's good enough for an adult. (o.o) But yeah, I'm glad your fiance likes my story too! :3**

_People who get a free imaginary cookie:_

_Monkeys2dust – CORRECT! It is the one with the spirit who guides spirit children and whatnot. I'm glad you guessed it right! :D Here's your free imaginary cookie and congrats! :3_

_SpiritBlackFire – You have rightfully guessed where the quote came from last chapter! It was near the burned down apartment and the restless child called Mayu. Congrats and here's your cookie! :D (man, I wish I could give myself one…)_

_MooMoo-of-Doom – Yay! You got it too! Wow, I think this is the most people who's guessed right for one chapter! :3 I just read that book in the library and I was so angry at those stupid villagers who abused Rin and gave her all those bruises! I was like, Darn them! Darn them to down below! They were soo mean…And I love Rin! :( Anyway, here's your cookie! Congratulations for guessing right! _

Thanks everyone! I'll see you later :X


	31. To Bleed

Memory's Shadow

Memory's Shadow

--

To Bleed

--

A/N: Hiya peeps! Holidays are on, yeah! No more assignments, no more exams, no more school for a whole three weeks!! I'm psyched! :) But then again, I'm suffering from major writer's block (-.-) Man, one problem to another ne? And despite the lack of reviews last chapter, I didn't really mind at all. The reviews I DID get though were awesome so thanks guys! :D Anyway, I'll try to make this chapter as interesting as possible! All you guys need to do is read and learn ;)

Dialogue:

Hai - Yes

Iie - No

Youki - Demonic Power

Miko - Priestess

Demo - But

Youkai - Demon

Baka - Stupid/idiot

Onegai - Please

Taiyoukai - Higher form of demon

Hanyou - Half-breed

--x--x--x--x--x--

_'Merry are those who can see_

_Joyous are those who can hear_

_Powerful are those who can feel_

_But peaceful are those who can never be bored.'_

--x--x--x--x--x--

_"Why can't I just ask a simple question?!"_

_"Because you're an __**idiot**__, that's why!!"_

The sky is blue. The grass is green. The sun is yellow. The stars are white. Where am I going with this? I have no idea. But maybe that's the whole point. Most people don't see these things. They look at the sky and say _hmm, okay. It's blue. So what?_ Then they look at the ground and ask _so? It's always green._ They think it'll always be there, always. We have grown so used to the sun, to the sky, that we never really stop and just appreciate the gifts given to us.

How many people stop in their busy lives and just stare at the skies? How many people forget all their troubles and just relax, looking at those beautiful things? How many people remember that life is not something to earn, but a gift? They're so busy living their lives that they don't see what's right in front of them. They always complain about this and about that when something far more elegant is available for all of them to see.

When was the last time you stopped and just admired the lush trees and at the pretty flowers it bloomed? When was the last time you stopped what you're doing and breathed in fresh, relaxing air, thinking, _it's okay. As long as the sun still shines, it'll be all right._ We're rushing everything, we don't appreciate what's going on around us. The seasons change, the colours in the sky morph, the grass wilts and grows again. We take note of it, yes, but have we ever just stopped and actually took in the beauty presented to us?

Some people blandly ignore everything, getting bored with life. But why should they be bored? They have so many things to do. Boredom is a powerful sign of not living to your full potential. Learn to appreciate things, learn to make most of the situation, learn not to take things for granted, and you'll never get bored. When you have nothing to do, go outside and just watch the clouds go pass. Old people are a great example. They've been through so much and lost so many things. They never get bored because they've lived their lives and learned how to appreciate the things that won't always be there. After all, a gift is only a gift when you know how to use it before it breaks or fades

These are the thoughts that came to mind when I walked quietly behind Kikyo. With the sun setting, the skies were alight with many different shades. The wind was gentle, the air damp, the tree branches swaying hypnotically along. The ground beneath us was green, dried up leaves crunching beneath our feet. With the quiet atmosphere, I almost forgot who I was again. All I did was look around, taking in the magnificent trees and setting sun. Were they always this beautiful?

"Kagome," a monotonous voice spoke clearly. "You're acting as if you haven't walked through a forest before." Her tone was also slightly annoyed. "Stop gawking and keep sharp. If a demon decided to ambush us, I might not be quick enough to purify it."

Shaking my head, I replied, "H-Hai." I straightened up a bit and looked forward, Kikyo's straight black hair catching my eyes. We've been walking for a few minutes now, the village behind us invisible through the thick trees. "Can you sense Sesshomaru?" I asked quietly, reluctant to disturb the peaceful atmosphere.

Kikyo stayed silent for awhile. It was so long that I thought she didn't hear the question. "Iie," she answered impassively after five more minutes. "I can't sense a flicker of his youki."

I stared at her, eyes wide. What was she talking about? Oh yeah. "R-Right," I said uncomfortably (I still wasn't all that happy-do-dah around Kikyo). I tried to sense him instead, spreading my miko senses wide. Since I was untrained, I probably didn't go as far as Kikyo had. So, predictably, I didn't sense him either. That made me worried. If Sesshomaru was injured, wouldn't his youki be flaring? Or worse, if he's still conscious and I can't sense him, does that mean he left? I shook my head. Nope. I refused to believe that.

"It's getting dark," she said, stopping abruptly. She turned to face me, her face unreadable. "We should turn back. The sun is almost set."

I glanced behind me and she was right, much to my dismay. I could barely see a flicker of sunlight anymore. "Demo, we have to keep searching," I persisted stubbornly. "We haven't found Sesshomaru yet and he could be injured for all we know. We've got to keep looking."

Her eyes suddenly narrowed, the dark orbs turning a shade darker. "I thought we agreed on returning when the sun was fully set," she said calmly, her face so cold and unapproachable that it belied her tone. "Or do you want to turn away from that agreement now?" she asked.

With her piercing eyes, I felt my resolve falter. I gulped, unable to meet her dark brown orbs. "I-I know what I said," I stuttered uncontrollably. "Demo, we still have time! We could make it back to the village by nightfall while still going forward. If we just hurry, I think we--"

"Stop," she broke off coldly. I met her eyes. "By nightfall, even at this hour, the demons will be restless. They are usually nocturnal creatures who strike best at night when their vision has more advantage. I need to get back to my village. I am the protector, the guardian, and without miko protection, they cannot defend themselves against unwelcome demons." She spoke this calmly, her eyes never wavering. "And I also doubt that your unconscious friends would be able to help if some demon decided to pay a visit."

Breaking eye contact, I found the ground far more interesting. Of course she was right. But then again, I was too. I looked back up, a determined gaze plastered on my features. "But Sesshomaru could be injured and he might attract lower class demons," I said with conviction. "If he's unconscious or hurt, then he won't be able to fend them off as well. He could be dead for all I know." But I knew he was alive. Sesshomaru can't be killed by the likes of Naraku. "You go back to your village," I said. "And I'll go search for him."

A small, slightly amused smirk appeared on her lips. "You?" she repeated skeptically. "You're injured, Kagome, or have you forgotten that? And even if the demon somehow manages to attract weaker youkai, how can you defend yourself? You didn't bring along your bow and arrows and all you have is a tiny knife." She shook her head. "Iie. You must come back with me. It'll be safer."

"But Sesshomaru!" I protested, desperately grabbing at straws. I hated how she could outsmart me like this. "He could be hurt, or even worse. I can't just leave him to rot in the forest while some baka youkai tries to take him out! We've got to get him back to the village. We have to find him and see if he's all right. We have--"

Again, Kikyo interrupted me. "Cease your ranting, Kagome," she sighed. The smirk was gone now. "We're wasting time arguing here. The sun is almost gone. We must keep moving." With that, she began to walk again, back to the direction of the village.

"Kikyo!" I called, running after her. I couldn't leave him. There was this sick feeling in my gut that just wouldn't go away. "Onegai! We've got to keep searching for him. If we look just a bit longer, I think we can--"

She turned suddenly, her shattering gaze locked on me. I halted with a jerk, my eyes wide. What was with that disdainful look that she was casting me? "You're stubborn, Kagome," she said emotionlessly, her eyes narrowed. "He's a taiyoukai. His demon won't let him be killed so easily in a life or death situation." Her eyes roamed my face, as if reading me. I couldn't speak all of a sudden, the tension in the air almost choking me. "Why do you care so much for a demon such as he?" she asked icily. "He's a mass murderer, Kagome. Or did you forget that fact as well? What motivates you into aiding the taiyoukai when he's killed so many innocent lives?"

My throat suddenly went dry. Why indeed. "H-He's helped me," I said. Yeah. That's right. He's helped me. He's helped me so much. Without him, I wouldn't be here, standing, breathing, living. I stared square on, my resolve returning tight and indestructible. "It would be wrong if I left him when he's done so much for me."

Silence followed as she searched for a crack in my armour. But there was no crack; for Sesshomaru was that armour. A second passed and she turned. "You fool," she stated coldly. "We must get back to the village. We will search for him tomorrow."

"Demo, Kikyo!" I said stubbornly, rooted to my spot. "He could be--"

"Stop it," she snapped, glancing behind her. "You won't be any help to anyone if you continue this idiotic course," she said, her voice colder than I've ever experienced. "You're injured, defenceless and uncoordinated. The sun is setting and the demons would have advantage over you. Even if Sesshomaru is injured, what good would you be to him if you tried to help him? You'd most likely attract more trouble. His a taiyoukai, Kagome, he can take care of himself."

She started to walk away, her posture perfect. I saw her glance behind her shoulder to give me one more unreadable look. "Odd," she mused, her tone lighter. Yet despite the lift, there was something dark too. "The way you speak about him… You once spoke about Inuyasha like that." She turned once more and began to walk without glancing back to see if I was following. She didn't even stop for me to ask what she meant.

I stood there, feeling like an idiot, as she walked further and further away. Of course, she was right again. At night, the demons had an advantage. And anything could happen. I was untrained and injured with barely any weapons to defend myself with. Sullen and defeated, I forced my feet forward to follow her. I closed my eyes shut, trying not to cry.

The search was fruitless and I still had that familiar twist in my gut. And I was so weak that I couldn't defend myself against a few demons in the night.

I'm so sorry, Sesshomaru.

--x--x--x--

Darkness clouds, swirling and twirling, mixing and blending. The pain that came with it was unbearable. My vision was nil and yet my senses so powerful that it accelerated the pain ten-fold. Every part of my body screamed, every blood cell quivered and died as new ones replaced it in a never-ending cycle of healing. I felt as if my missing arm grew back slowly, excruciatingly painfully, only to be ripped from my shoulder sockets once more. My head ached, my eyes stung and my limbs were no longer in my control. It was endless torment.

At the back of my mind, I sought sanctuary. A place where everything was numb and dull, watching as my body suffered and my control slipped. The pain… I never knew anything like it. The poison had spread through my body, attaching itself on my nerves and attacking them relentlessly, burning. But with my demonic power, I continued to heal so they never deteriorated. It was a cycle, one that would last until the poison diluted. And hell knows when that would be. In the meantime, I continued to wither, feeling as if demons were battling in my very blood.

Of course, this onslaught did not abide well with my own demon. It roared with the pain, wanting to emerge and spread havoc until the hurt was gone. With every moment I lived in this inner hell, it would grow more angry, more enraged. My rational mind was filled with thoughts of damnable torture and ruin that my control was barely present. I could feel my demon straining on its chains, the metal screeching and the locks cracking.

And, at last, after hours of suffering under the intense poison, the chains broke and my demon was loose.

--x--x--x--

_"Then don't you need a kind heart to wield that blade __**too**__?"_

_"Yes. And that I don't understand either…"_

I woke up with a start. What was that? I quickly glanced at the window, the sun now set with the moon high and alight. Did I just hear a roar?

It shook my very being and I was filled with unmentionable fear. And yet, I forced myself to stand. Slipping on my shoes and grabbing my bow and arrows, I ran outside the hut quietly. Once I was outside, I stared up at the sky. Birds squawked, flying away with the bats. I thought it odd. Birds never fly at night.

Gripping my bow harder, to try and stop my hands from shaking, I spread my miko powers, trying to locate the source of the disturbance. I didn't know what it was but it was big. The roar was so angry, so murderous, that it shook my very core. The knot in my stomach tightened even more and I felt as if I was going to throw up.

Suddenly, with a yell, I withdrew my miko powers. My eyes wide with fear, I ran back into the hut and began to shake Kikyo awake. That youki… It was so powerful… As soon as I sensed it, I felt as if I was being eaten from the inside out. "Kikyo! Kikyo, wake up!" I said desperately, shaking the woman none too gently.

Immediately her eyes were open. In a second, she was out of her futon and dressing in her miko clothes. "That youki…" she murmured to herself, tying her sash. Grabbing her weapons, she ran outside the hut and I numbly followed, the unexplained terror winding me up. We were outside now, staring deep into the forest as large snaps and stomps could be heard. "An enraged demon," Kikyo stated seriously. Another roar was heard and it shook the very earth. "And its bloodlust is great."

Then, without warning, she ran towards the source of the power. "Wait!" I cried. "Kikyo, where are you going?" I asked, fearful for her as well. I knew where she was going, of course. She was going to confront the demon and put an end to it before it reached this village.

She continued to run without giving me a reply and, at the corner of my eye, I saw the villagers exit their huts one by one. Coming to inspect the noise probably. "Flee into the forest!" Kikyo yelled, her voice unarguable. "Take the injured! Don't come out unless I say!" And with that, she disappeared into the forest trees.

Almost at once, albeit a bit confused and scared, the villagers began to exit their homes, shouting out Kikyo's orders to those who didn't hear. Stretchers were brought out and I saw Sango and Miroku being carried away on them. I turned back to the direction Kikyo ran off to. I needed to help, even if I wasn't needed at all. So I took a step forward, willing myself to go despite the fact that my knees were shaking.

_Inuyasha._

My eyes widened. It was that voice again. Inuyasha. I needed to get Inuyasha out of this place too. Without another thought, I ran towards Jekari's home. But when I got there, they were already gone, along with Inuyasha and Kirara. Smiling softly, I realized that they took them as well. I'd have to thank them later.

But right now, I needed to be somewhere. Turning back to the forest, I didn't let any of the villagers stop me as I ran, following Kikyo's fresh footprints. With every step I felt the youki strengthen. With every step, I heard and felt the beast's stomping and roars. It was huge, that much I could tell. The animals fled away from the destroyer, fleeing as if their life depended on it. And, really, maybe it did.

There was another roar and a loud stomp, making me stumble. But I got back on my feet, a branch striking my cheek, making it bleed. Although, what caused that quake wasn't really a stomp. It was more like a large weight falling. And even though my heart was beating a mile a minute because of the fear that swam inside me, I couldn't help but notice the pained and anguished tone in the roars as well. Was it in pain? It sure sounded like it.

Finally, I caught up with Kikyo and I stopped, my eyes wide and my jaw slack. In front of me was the largest dog I'd ever seen. It was the size of a large house, its fur silver and elegant, yet it only had three legs. Kikyo was unconscious, her soul skimmers circling above her, trying to wake their mistress. Blood poured from her arm and the large dog demon advanced her, growling tirelessly. They were in the middle of a cleared out field, the stumps of the trees uprooted and smashed carelessly aside. It looked as if a hurricane came through and destroyed this particular spot. But no hurricane came through. Only a pissed off demon the size of a house.

Notching an arrow as quickly as I could, I forced my trembling fingers to still and released the arrow. I missed drastically but it got the demon's attention, the purifying residue enough to shift its gaze from Kikyo's unconscious body. But when I saw the long snout and extremely dangerous red eyes, I gasped. "S-Sesshomaru?" I asked quietly, unable to believe what I was seeing. My eyes caught the crescent moon upon its forehead and the magenta stripes along its cheek. There was no doubt about it. This was Sesshomaru.

His red eyes locked onto mine and he growled lowly, advancing me, a slight limp in his movements because of his missing leg. I couldn't move. My knees trembling and my arms shook. My mind was numb and all I could do was stare at him, not wanting to believe this was really the calm and collected Sesshomaru I knew. What happened to him?

With a roar, he leaped at me. I screamed as I was roughly swiped to the side, my back colliding painfully on a tree. It didn't help that the arrows that were strapped on my back cracked too, stabbing me. When I tried to sit up, I realized I cracked a few ribs as well. The bone stuck out just below my left breast, bleeding as if there was no tomorrow. Only one good thing came out of this. Sesshomaru had stumbled, not used to having only three legs, and fell, snarling all the way down as his face crashed onto the ground.

I felt my consciousness slip but I held on. I couldn't go yet. Not yet. "Sesshomaru!" I yelled, the very effort to scream and stand up almost making me faint. "Sesshomaru! Stop it!" I shrieked, through the pain, through the tears that fell.

But he only growled angrily, trying to stand up once more. But he couldn't. He needed a forth leg. It was obvious to me that this was probably the first time Sesshomaru transformed into this monster after losing his arm. I watched with slight pity as the large demon tried to stand, only to fail and collapse again, growing. But despite its weakened state, I saw the rage and malice, the need for blood and screams, the lust in his red eyes that just grew with every agonizing second that passed. It was his eyes that made me believe he was strong enough to kill a nation without having to stand.

It was then that I noticed the arrow that was embedded deeply into one of his hind legs. No wonder he couldn't get up. I still saw the purifying energy seeping through the arrow and diving into his body, reeking havoc on his demonic blood, singeing it.

And for some odd reason, I felt compelled to help. It was idiotic and foolish but I wanted him to stop hurting. The rage, the anger, buried deep within it I saw pain. A pain that I was so familiar with. He was hurting in the inside, for whatever reason, and it was killing him. Just like how my mind seemed to explode whenever I desperately wanted to remember. It was cruel and agonizing. And we couldn't do anything about it.

"Sesshomaru…" I whispered, limping my way towards him, my vision fuzzy. Hearing me, his head turned and snapped his jaws, his teeth sharp and threatening. The wound on his leg was still bleeding, the red liquid staining his silver fur. "Sesshomaru, onegai, stop," I pleaded, my eyes still pouring tears. Behind me I left a trail of dark blood, the red staining the green under the moonlight.

He continued to snarl, his youki flaring dangerously, threatening to envelop my own aura. He was so angry, so pained. Who did this to my Sesshomaru? "Calm down, onegai," I begged, my steps small and anguished. The rib that stuck out of my skin poured blood out viciously and I realized I was losing too much of the life substance. "Sesshomaru, it's me, Kagome." I didn't believe I was in my own body. My steps felt robotic, my vision blurred and unseeing, the pain I knew I should feel was numb. And yet, it pained me like no other to see him like this.

He snapped his teeth again, his fur so bristled it seemed as if he would leap at any moment. Why didn't he want me to come near him? I was no threat. I was small, injured and weak. Was it the miko within me he was sensing? The powers that I wield he feared? It was likely seeing as Kikyo managed to injure him, her purifying power making it impossible for him to take it out. "I won't hurt you. Let me help," I said quietly, my voice distant.

He continued to growl and I continued to walk closer and closer, time passing unnaturally slow. It was just wrong. It was so wrong for Sesshomaru to be in this state. He shouldn't look like this. He should be standing tall, in control. It was just… not right. "It's okay, Sesshomaru," I continued gently, reaching towards him with my arm. Too much blood. He was as alert as ever, his fur still standing. Even his tail thrashed dangerously, slapping the trees to bend. I was so close… "It's going to be-- Ah!"

His jaw locked on my outstretched arm, his teeth digging painfully into my flesh. His sharp canine bones enveloped my arm all the way to my shoulder. I could even feel the dampness of his saliva and the warmth of my blood. The tears poured out rapidly, the pain no longer numb. With one jerk of his head, he could snap my arm right off. My arm bled messily, soaking my kimono and the fur on his snout. I didn't know I could bleed this much. Too much blood. It wasn't natural.

But nevertheless, I continued forward, Sesshomaru growling as his eyes followed my every move. It was weird. Why hadn't he snapped my arm clean off yet? Gently, slowly, without jerking my arm free from his vicious grip, I softly patted his snout. I looked up into his red eyes, swirling with emotions he usually would never show. At the point of contact, his youki spiked and I almost suffocated in it, the power so dense I thought it was crush me.

My miko powers wanted to be set free, wanted to purify this threatening source, but I kept it in place, restraining it. The effort made it painful especially in the position I was in. I stared up into his red eyes, smiling softly despite the blood that flowed down my temple. Trusting despite the life that slowly ebbed away. "It's me, Kagome," I whispered quietly, crying, hurting. "Don't you remember me?" Ironic, don't you think? Because I had no memories of him. Only the recollections that I kept close to my heart with the times we spent together. I wondered if he even bothered to protect those memories as much as I did.

Closing my eyes, I laid my head down on his snout, loving the feel of his fur. I felt him growl, the vibrations running through my entire body. I let the pain go, let my fears swim away. I trusted Sesshomaru. He would keep me safe. He would not allow me to die. And just like that, I let all my troubles go and slept.

--x--x--x--

"You are such a fool."

I sat there, with the miko woman in my arms, seeming to be asleep. I was completely bare, my transformation destroying my clothing. The wind came but I wasn't bothered by it, too preoccupied with the female unconscious on my lap. The arrow that had bothered me lay in splinters on the ground, my hand still slightly burnt because of its energy. I still felt the poison Hakudoushi injected running through my veins but because of the purifying magic, most had been destroyed. My own poison was now counterattacking, destroying the remains of the dreadful mixture.

"What pushed you into doing something so idiotic? So reckless?"

As I knew, she didn't answer. She continued to lie there, her chocolate eyes closed. Her breathing was shallow, her wounds still bleeding. Her arm was definitely broken, laying limply beside her. Beneath her flesh was broken bones and disconnected nerves. Her own clothing was soaked in her own blood, the liquid shining under the moon. Even her hair was caked with the necessary substance. I faintly noticed the scratch on her cheek. It was by far the most minor wound she received.

"Are you insane? Have I overestimated your intelligence?"

Unknowingly, I pulled her closer to me, not at all minding the dampness on my skin. She was so small in my arms, so fragile. How could someone so tiny, so insignificant, be so daring, so stupid. So foolishly loyal and caring. No one should risk themselves like that. No one should have the will to help one such as I if they're in danger of myself.

"Tell me, miko, why is it that you're not dead?"

She should've died. She should've died all those months ago when she was first thought dead. She should've died tonight when my demon should have shredded her to bits. But here she was, alive. Not well but alive. Still breathing. Her heart still beating. What was her secret? Surely no one can cheat death so many times.

"You're like a weed, Kagome. You continue to live even after so many attempts to kill you. You're a pest."

She didn't answer. Of course she wouldn't. I held her closer, relishing the smell of her, even if her salty tears and her bitter blood were mostly what I smelt. She needed medical attention. She could die any minute now from blood loss. I could feel her breathing slow and her pulse calming into stillness with every second that passed.

"You're dying now, Kagome. Did you know that?"

She looked so peaceful, so calm and gentle. Her smile was still there, faint and pale. She looked beautiful in my eyes.

"And I should let death run its course."

And as if my words were a spell, her heartbeat gradually stopped and her breathing ceased. I stared down at her, my face a mask of indifference. In my arm was a young woman who suffered all her life. She was under torment and grief, inner anguish slowing chipping her soul. She suffered nightmares, was dragged down by the chains of life and murder. Her eyes saw so many dreadful things and experienced many harmful events. Her heart was scarred, broken, shattered.

And yet, she was still able to love, to care, to give. She was able to smile, to laugh, to cry. She was able to live and force her way through life, finding a light no matter how dim. She was an amazing human. Strong and gentle. She was one of a kind and yet so insignificant at the same time.

And she died without knowing. She died without remembering. She died and left an unsatisfied life. An incomplete quest. An incomplete goal. Many have died like this, without fulfilling their roles. But she was different. She was _Kagome_. She hasn't traveled this great distance to die here at such an unimportant event.

I stood, laying her body softly on the ground. She smiled serenely, even in death. Well, not yet. She will cheat death once again.

My golden eyes found the other woman, the other that cheated death. She was standing, staring at me through impassive eyes while her bow arm bled. I stared back, not at all disturbed that I was standing bare in front of her. With a flick of her arm, her soul stealers flew towards me, my swords being carried by the insect-like demons. They dropped them at my feet and I picked one up, never once leaving my gaze.

Without another word, she turned and disappeared through the thick forest, her demons following her dutifully. I unsheathed my chosen sword, Tenseiga glinting magnificently under the night sky. It pulsed beneath my hand, its power drumming. Forgetting about the other miko completely, I turned back to Kagome, standing over her. I see them now. Like a repeat of when I resurrected Rin. The messengers from the world beyond. Those ugly little imps, pulling at Kagome's soul.

Well, at least trying too. She seemed rather reluctant to pass on to the Netherworld.

With a single swipe at the unsuspecting creatures, Tenseiga destroyed them without any hassle, its blade pulsing with untapped power.

Then the pulse slowed, becoming nonexistent. I sheathed my sword and stared down, waiting. Just waiting.

And then I heard her heart start to beat, saw as her chest began to rise and fall, felt her aura returning to her. I knelt down, watching as her wounds began to heal, her protruding rib falling back into place. All at once she ceased bleeding and was alive once again.

Her eyes fluttered open, her glazed vision only seeming to make out my face. She stared at me gently, a soft, wider smile upon her face. "I knew you wouldn't let me die," she whispered coarsely, due to her recent healing. With a sigh, she closed her eyes again and fell to a safe, restful slumber.

I stared down at her, emotionless. Although, to my annoyance, deep down I seemed rather pleased with what I did. To my slight horror, I realized I've grown quite fond of the miko. Somehow she has managed to get through my armour without myself noticing. Just like Rin had done. Except with Kagome, it felt rather different. I found it odd that it took her death for me to realize that.

"Fool," I repeated quietly. I didn't know whether I was referring to myself or her. Probably both.

Deciding that kneeling beside an unconscious woman naked was rather undignified, I gathered what remained of my clothing and slipped them on. I picked up my other sword, Tokijin, and placed both swords at my hip. My wounds from Naraku's battle were still present although no longer bleeding. I also noticed that I smelt strongly of Kagome, of her blood.

I have not forgotten the fact that it was I that caused such wounds on her in the first place. If I had better control, things would have turned out differently. If I were more cautious in my fight with Naraku and Hakudoushi, I wouldn't have gotten poisoned in the first place. But I will not admit that it was entirely my fault. I glared down at her slightly, anger beginning to bubble inside me. What was she thinking? The blasted fool.

But I will have my revenge. That bastard and his disgusting offspring will pay dearly. The thought of that vile hanyou made the cage shake. I will not allow myself to fall into his games again.

Carefully picking the miko up, I summoned my youki cloud. The pain was still there, at the back of my mind, and I forced myself to ignore it. My demonic blood will have to destroy the poison itself and then I'll find out how Naraku came up with such a deadly mixture. A mixture that could match my family's poison after being carried down from generations to generations. Where was he getting such forbidden knowledge from?

It was rather cold, if I could judge, for a human to feel comfortable in. I pressed her body closer to mine. She radiated such warmth. One would not think that she'd seen death's gate mere moments ago. I looked up, into the dark sky and its twinkling stars. The breeze swept passed, lifting my hair behind me. It was utterly quiet.

Suddenly, I stopped. A sense of foreboding enveloped me as my nose caught a particularly familiar scent.

Rin.

But not her in person. The scent was too weak for that. No. It was something that she kept close to her recently. And for it to be here she must be here too. Or someone brought it here.

With a vicious growl, I descended from the skies and landed softly onto the earth. Following my nose, with the miko still safely tucked in my arm, I found the item of question. It was a piece of paper, as I realized. But that wasn't all. It was crumpled, dirty and stained with specks of blood. Rin's blood.

Reining control on my demon once again, I crouched down. Whoever had shed the child's blood will die a slow and painful death. The thought of someone harming Rin, the thought of someone even laying a threatening finger on her, was enough to make me want to roar in anger and start running for the culprit.

Warily, I shifted the unconscious Kagome onto my shoulder and carefully picked up the parchment from the forest floor. When I saw the colourings on it, I immediately recognized it to be one of Rin's handiwork. It was a picture of five figures. I presumed she was in the middle, seeing as she was the short girl with dark hair. Beside her was a rudimentary picture of myself and Kagome. Jaken and Ah-Un stood smiling beside us, grinning in an unrealistic world. I, too, was smiling, linking hands with the petit child. The only thing that surprised me about this picture was that Kagome was in it, seeming to look as if she belonged.

But these thoughts were cast aside as I noticed the spots of blood that still harboured Rin's scent. And, by the smell of it, it was rather fresh. A snarl ripped from my throat as I recognized yet another scent. I should've guessed. Only Naraku could do something so unhealthy for his physical health.

I crumpled the worn piece of paper and held it tightly in my hand. I stood there for a moment, calculating my options. Naraku _must_ pay. He has done far too much for me to let it go so easily without punishment. He _will_ suffer. Especially for laying a hand on Rin and being the root of Kagome's pain and mental torture.

My grip tightened on the miko's fragile body as I once again summoned my youki cloud and continued my way towards the village. I needed to check upon Rin. She needs my help most right now.

I glanced towards Kagome's serene face. I apologize, Kagome. I will have to leave you without saying farewell.

--x--x--x--

Ta da! Finished! And it's a cliffy too! ;) To be honest with you guys, this chapter seemed weird to me. The way I wrote it didn't seem right (o.0) What do you guys think? I hope it wasn't a total bore and my attempt of drama and whatnot wasn't so pathetic that you actually punched the screen of your computer/laptop. (-.-) Anyway, just tell me what you think. I'm still suffering from writer's block, remember, and it would be a really great help if you guys give me feedback and/or suggestions! :)

And to clear a few things up with Sesshomaru's behaviour (just in case you're wondering): He couldn't have carried Kagome all the way back to the village. There would be no one to treat her since Kikyo ordered everyone into the forest and Kikyo herself wasn't available to him. Even if he did run with all his might towards the village, it still would've been too late. He decided to just let her die and make Tenseiga resurrect her. And he realized he was really fond of her this chapter because he was actually ABLE to resurrect her. After all, you needed to care for the victim in order for it to work, right? ;)

Also, Kagome really had no choice but to follow Kikyo back the village. It would have been stupid if she went all by herself in the dark where she was utterly defenceless, not to mention injured. But luckily, because of Tenseiga, all her wounds are healed now, even her leg. She's just exhausted :)

And the reason why Sesshomaru was able to transform back into his humanoid form again will be explained some other time. I won't tell you hear or else it'll be a spoiler ;D

That's it, I think. If you have any more questions that just tell me and I'll answer them as best I can!

Thanks to:

Missy Misa, Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil, KagHieiLuver, MiHonoKo, kouga's older woman, JammyDodger217, AwesomeHachi, Finchette, SELENE, King of the broken hearted, yukanantenshi, Gothic Pain, MooMoo-of-Doom, Heather Boicourt, SpiritBlackFire, FluffyandKagome, Sayakagome929, .Saiya.of.the.moon., AngelofMist, xunlistedxuser, foxfirek and to those I've forgotten. If so then sorry!

**Various Review Replies:**

**Missy Misa – Gee, thanks! :3 Aw, so they never kissed eh? Well, that kinda sux :P ****… Oh, who am I kidding?? IT SUX BAAAAD! D: Hmm, well, Rin did get hurt and I don't know about Shippo this chap… It made me sad :( But it needed to happen or else how would Sesshy abandon Kagome to save them? Don't worry though, they won't be that badly hurt. I'm too soft for that to happen ;) **

**Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil – Hmm… In all actuality, I have no idea when it's going to finish. I know the ending and the climax but I don't know how many chapters it'll take :P And if you want to know, the pairing I hate most has got to be… hmm… well, I tolerate ALL pairings but the one I dislike the best is SesshRin. :P I once thought that SessKik was a good pairing when I started off but now, well, I don't want him paired up with anyone but Kagome! :D (and Kagura, if it HAS to be (-.-))**

**AwesomeHachi – 'To Realize' was the part with Kagome and Inuyasha. She thought she didn't have any more affections towards him but, with every memory she seems to unknowingly gain, she's being dragged back in again. Makes sense? :I And I'm glad you liked the fighting scene! I think it's the best one I've ever written! :D And don't worry about the review. It makes me happy :) The game you mentioned sounds awesome though and I can see how the other chapter reminded you of it lol. And the fantasy and reality thing was for my English oral, believe it or not. I got a B- for that (-.-) I think it's because I stuttered and I paused for thirty seconds trying to remember my stupid speech. Ah well :P Anyway, I'll see you later! Thanks for reviewing! Your reviews are always interesting to read :)**

**King of the broken hearted – It's okay, really. I mean, it's my fault for thinking you were angry, right? :3 Glad you're still reading though! :D**

**MooMoo-of-Doom – Hehehe, I'm pretty sure that this chapter wasn't the Kagome-finds-Sesshomaru-unconscious-and-starts-to-heal-him-all-the-while-he's-bragging-about-his-life-and-whatnot, ne? I hope that confidence in me hadn't deteriorated because of the scene between them though (o.0)**

**SpiritBlackFire – BWUHAHAHA! I LOVE your reviews! Funny as! :D And what you said about the long reviews made absolute sense :) And wow, you're right about the smiling part as well. My friends believe I'm the 'positive, happy person who somehow manages to still like angsty stuff' lol. :P And wooow, thirty pages? I'd have probably gone insane by now (O.Q) Anyway, you gets a cookie at the bottom for your guess too ;) And when you said whenever Miroku appears on the screen, you start laughing, it reminded me about this scene in this book. It went like this: **I shot Red with a finger gun to show I understood.

"What was that?"

"It was, you know, a finger gun. It means loud and clear. Ten four."

Red sighed. "Thank goodness for that. I thought you were about to start picking your nose."

I stopped trying to be cool after that.

**Hehehe… It may not seem funny to any one else but this part had me giggling. Not the full blown out laughter most people claim to have. Just small giggles that you can hardly hear. But the giggles I had went for ten minutes, going on and off, just thinking about it. Hehehe… Man, I thought I was crazy. I was just lucky my door was closed (o.o) And it also reminded m****e about the time at school when every single time my eyes connected with someone (stranger or no stranger) I'd start laughing for no reason whatsoever. It reminded me of chibi Miroku just 'popping' into the TV screen with his face up close. Hehehehehehehe…. c:**

**FluffyandKagome – No prob ;)**

**Sayakagome929 – Hiya! No matter about the three way conversation. And the killing spree thing just made me smile. It's fun to know that you can have those effects on people. No wonder Naraku likes to irritate others so much that they want to kill him :3 lol. Anyway, to answer your quick questions, don't worry about Inuyasha. I like him too much to keep him in a state of depression :) And the gang, well, I'm sure they won't mind that much. And Shippo, he could always think of Inuyasha as an elder brother, ne? Don't worry about it. I'll make sure that things will be left satisfactory at the end of the story :3**

_People who get a free imaginary cookie:_

_SpiritBlackFire – Correctorino! You got the one with Miroku and Kagome talking. Here's yur choc chip cookie and enjoy da! :)_

That's it folks. See ya lata!


	32. To Trap

Memory's Shadow

Memory's Shadow

--

To Trap

--

A/N: YAY! My writer's block has ENDED! Whoop, whoop! Everybody cheer now ;D lol. I'm just really happy that I have my story back on track now, seeing as writer's block is a really, really, really evil thing :P But, alas, as I've found the path of my story, I have come to realize that the end is near (man, that sentence was so weird :I) Most probably the story will end in three or four chapters. Close, huh?

Yeah, yeah, I know. You're thinking: it's way too early for that! (or probably not since it has 30 plus chapters (-.-)) But nope, it really isn't. Somehow, someway, my subconscious has been making me type all the things needed to follow up in the climax. (Hmm… freaky eh? It's like I've always known it was going to happen :P) So you should've paid attention!

Okie dokie, my ranting over. Here's the next chappie for Memory's Shadow! :D Oh, and thanks guys for reviewing and trying to give me suggestions. It's the thought that counts! :3 Also I'm glad people noticed the 'MY' Sesshomaru part in the last chapter. I was wondering if people would catch that lol ;)

Dialogue:

Onegai - Please

Youki - Demonic Power

Miko - Priestess

Youkai - Demon

Hanyou - Half-breed

Kitsune - Fox

Gomen - Sorry

Hai - Yes

Inu - Dog

Iie - No

Demo - But

--x--x--x--x--x--

_'Are you wondering, is your future set?_

_Is your destiny decided, unchanged?_

_Are all your hopes for nothing?_

_Are all your choices not really your own?_

_The answers to these questions resides in you._

_Your belief is all that matters; your views the only road._

_Your hopes guide your choices_

_And your choices build the path to your own destiny.'_

--x--x--x--x--x--

_"You cried for me. You shed your tears for me... Why?"_

"_I just didn't want to lose you."_

It's a really odd thing, dying. I can't really describe it. I'm not even sure if you would understand. When you die… you just feel different. I can't explain it. I really can't. It's something that only the dead would know. Something that cannot be comprehended by those still alive. It may sound silly but death is hard to understand unless you've actually seen its face. Death is peaceful, scary, calming, confusing, cheerful, angry, lovely, clear, nice, torturous… It's elation… And it's depression too… It just… _is_.

I'm probably making no sense to you right now. If so, then I'm probably right. Death wasn't meant to be understood while you still breathe.

Why am I talking about such a confusing topic? Well, for one, I knew I died. How can I not? But Sesshomaru had revived me. He brought me back from the dead. Now, I can't say that I've never died before. And believe me, dying is a rather odd experience.

Hmm… It's odd. You know those dreams I keep having? The one where I seem to be falling in a dark pit with a pink light at the bottom? Well, I'm having one of those dreams again. They always feel like death but… not. Except, this time, it feels different. That pink light wasn't a dot anymore. As I fell, it grew bigger steadily, more faster than it ever did. When I looked down in my descent, I squinted my eyes, recognizing a humanoid figure in that pure light. I know this person. I know I do. I just can't seem to make up the face. Or a name. I just _knew._

_Hello, Kagome…_

My eyes widened, staring down at the figure who, for the very first time in these dreams, spoke. That voice… I've heard it before too.

Suddenly I stopped falling. I was on the ground, lying on my back. I looked straight up and saw nothing. I glanced over my shoulder, towards the ground, and saw nothing. I was in a black void, lying on something solid when I thought I should still be falling. Why had I stopped?

_Do you remember me, Kagome?_

Slowly, I looked up towards the voice. I wasn't afraid. I was… relaxed. I felt safe. Above me was the figure staring down, her face so vague that I couldn't tell its features. All I could see was a pink light, hazy and unclear. Almost like a spirit. I knew it was a female. Her voice was too feminine and this pink light was too gentle, too soft and warm. Where had I felt this presence before?

_Kagome… You should wake up soon._

I continued to gaze sleepily up at her, her lips barely moving. I couldn't make out her face, or her hair, or her body. I couldn't even focus on her eyes. I absently wondered what colour they were.

_Remember me, Kagome. _

Remember her? How could I remember this mysterious woman above me when I couldn't remember anything else? I blinked tiredly, my body weary. All I could do was look up and try to focus on what she was saying. What _was_ she saying anyway? I could barely hear her…

_Wake up…_ she coaxed, her voice gentle but undistinguishable. _You need to wake up…_

Too tired. I was too tired. Unable to keep my eyes open, I sighed in content. I felt so peaceful here… There was no danger, no malice or anger. Nothing. All I could feel is the spirit's pure aura dancing around me, comforting me, trying to relieve me from all the troubles in life. So pure… It was washing away all my fears, my wariness, my hurt. It was as if it was healing me from the inside out. Slowly, I began to lose myself, enveloped in its warm light.

_Onegai…_ I heard distantly, losing myself deeper and deeper… _Kagome… wake up._

--

I woke with a start, my eyes snapping open. I could literally hear my heart pounding in my ears as I stared up, my eyes unadjusted to the darkness of the hut. Something was here. It was at the very edge of my senses and uncertainty grew in me. It was so familiar… So very, very familiar.

And then I heard distant screams. I sat straight up, clutching the blanket to my chest as my eyes flickered fearfully from side to side. I could barely see anything; only black. But, when I glanced out the window, I saw purple. My heart quickened its pace. No. _Miasma_. And there. My eyes also caught a slight yellow and orange colour rising to the skies. Could that be… fire?

A chuckle brought me from my thoughts, only to send tremendous fears rocketing through my body. "Kukuku… Kagome dear, you're finally awake."

I turned sharply to be met by sardonic, deep red eyes, glowing in the shadows. My heart wrenched tightly and I almost choked. "Sess--!"

Then something quick and hard hit the back of my neck and I immediately fell back onto my futon. With the darkness gathering in my eyes, I heard him laugh once more. "He's not coming, my sweet. You're _mine_."

Closing my eyes, I had no more thoughts as I succumbed to the indifferent coax of unawareness.

--x--x--x--

Upon my youki cloud, I flew towards the West. Towards my home. Only an hour or so before I had left Kagome in the miko's hands. More reluctantly than I previously ventured. But not before I checked the vicinity for any lingering youkai that might have been stupid enough to come when my power was on the loose. Fortunately for their reputation, they did not come and therefore I did not categorize them under 'moronic youkai'. It was only when I was certain did I leave the miko's side to hurry back to my castle.

Perhaps I really was in denial. Or maybe I only formed these ridiculous feelings for the woman after she died. One cannot be certain and neither can I. I was only positive that I indeed harboured feelings for the human after Tenseiga assisted in her resurrection. Or, possibly, Tenseiga has some use for the miko yet. I cannot be certain of its goals. I was merely frustrated and perplexed by the entire ordeal and I guarantee that the next I see the human, she will require a firm talking to. Amusement filled me for only a brief moment before it disappeared behind the frustration, rage and confusion once again. Odd how she could make me even consider her welfare enough to actually find the motivation to scold her. Nevertheless, she _will_ see the idiocies of her ways.

I traveled through the lands, my now ill fitted clothes fluttering gently behind me. The cool night breeze swept gently, sweeping passed me, leaving the scent of the village, of Kagome, behind. As I traveled, my muscles began to grow a strain. I hadn't truly rested since late morning, before my confrontation with Naraku and the unexpected release of my inner demon. Despite my mind's diligence and the persistent impatience that continuously grew with an annoying intent, my muscles and inner workings protested loudly at the lack of respite. My bodily needs were quite difficult to ignore.

Knowing that I wouldn't be fighting my top, if need be, without any rest, I found a rather sheltered area beneath some old and ancient trees. My youki cloud disappearing at my will, I nestled at the bottom of one of the trees, ignoring the way the moist grass dampened my clothing. I let my muscles rejuvenate, my poison quickly killing off the hellish venom Naraku had conjured up.

Of course, I would not allow myself to completely sleep. I merely rested under the moon blanket sky, waiting for dawn.

--

I had not rested well last night, thoughts of violent events that may have happed during my leave insistently leaping into mind. Even before the sparks of dawn had shown I was on my way again, slightly feeling more rested and calm. The poison had been utterly destroyed last night and I could no longer feel the tingling sensation of its effects.

Again I rose up into the sky with my cloud transportation and continued West. Call it demonic intuition if you will, but I had been far more restless than originally prognosticated. Something ominous was hovering sightlessly overhead, foreboding creeping into the corners of my senses. Worry. Such a worthless emotion. And yet, somehow, two human females were able to make me feel it. And the cursed disturbance was irritating to no end.

After half a day's travel upon my youki cloud, I was finally within my territories once more. For a normal demon, one who did not possess powers such as I, it would have taken at least three or four days at best. But I was hurried, my demonic instincts surging me forward with a seemingly endless amount of energy. And, at last, the scent of my home reached my nose as the warm day's breeze calmly swept by.

Abandoning my youki cloud, I gracefully landed upon the earth, and ran. I was impatient, believe it or not. Just waiting as I drew nearer upon that youki transportation would've required patience and complete stillness. Perhaps I was restless. I needed to run, not stand and wait.

Jumping through the thick forests within my territory, I spread my youki wide, warning any and all youkai of my presence and, almost positively, alerting Shemeshoua of my arrival. She would never abandon the castle, no matter what the costs, without requesting my approval firsthand. It was _my_ castle, despite her being my aunt. Ignoring the way the warm ground felt beneath my bare feet, I bounded forward, my eyes intent and my senses ranging wide to sense any danger. But all I could get was the faint, almost nonexistent scent of decay.

Growling, I ran faster, a silver blur to any eyes that happened to watch. How dare that hanyou attack and harm my castle's occupants? More specifically one of my chosen wards? My eyes flashed red before it returned to gold. I kept my control in check. I couldn't take anymore chances. One life had already resulted due to my lack of restraint in agonizing pain. I could not release the demon again so close to home. Furthermore, turning into my true demonic self would've proven more of a liability than an asset. Again I glanced momentarily at the armless sleeve. Again I cursed my brother. Again I cursed myself for underestimating the hanyou dullard.

Finally I entered my castle lands and inspected the damage. Only, there wasn't much damage to be inspected. The poison was entirely cleaned out, assuming that there was miasma in the first place, and there was no scent of blood either. My home looked… normal. Nothing seemed out of place. My eyes narrowed. But where was Rin? I couldn't sense her presence.

With long strides, I entered the front gates, again my youki flaring, demanding attention. Almost immediately a demon stumbled out, bowing before me. It was that green eyed wench. Takkako, as I recalled. I immediately took in the demon's bandaged wounds and slight limp. I was correct in my assumption. A fight, no matter how minor, had taken place. "S-Sesshomaru-sama!" she stuttered nervously. "Shemeshoua-sama, s-she's in the castle and, ah--"

Without giving the nuisance another glance I walked passed her and threw the front doors open, walking stiffly inside. I couldn't even sense the kitsune brat. Rin's scent was so distant, it was hardly there. And judging by the lack of scent, I concluded she had been missing for four days. My eyes narrowed dangerously as I followed my aunt's weakened scent. How could that be? That would mean that Naraku had attacked _before_ the day I was poisoned. The thought of my ignorance until now angered me to such a degree that I felt my eyes flash again.

Reaching the doors, I unceremoniously opened them, my force splintering the wood only slightly with a dissatisfying, almost inaudible, crack. I immediately took in the injured demon upon the bed, bandaged and stiff. Without speaking, I walked up towards her and stared indifferently down. "Shemeshoua," I greeted with a clipped calmness, my anger swelling inside me as I took in the demon's condition.

"Sesshomaru," she replied weakly, her dull yellow eyes gazing up at me sorrowfully. "Gomen. I didn't realize that you were coming so soon," she said with a forced smile.

My face remained cold and untouched. "What happened," I demanded. I was not in the mood for questions.

She closed her eyes, sighing beneath her breath. The room reeked faintly of dried blood and decaying flesh. The only reason why it did not completely consume the room was the fact that the window by the side wall was open. "Naraku attacked," she said quietly, her voice weary. "There was not much we could do. He took us by surprise and he was supported by a hoard of demons. With him was another demon, quite short, but his skill with his katana was magnificent." My lips curled up slightly in a sneer. Hakudoushi. "I'm so sorry, Sesshomaru," she whispered, opening her eyes to stare at me mournfully. "They took poor little Rin. And Kagome's kitsune friend, Shippo." She closed her eyes again, looking as old as she looked. "Gomen. I couldn't protect them. I'm far older than everyone believes."

Briefly, I closed my eyes and allowed this information to sink in. I opened them again, the mask that Kagome had successfully cracked placed untouched on my face. "No," I said, my voice icy. "She was under my protection. I was the one who failed her." As I saw her look at me, about to protest, I ceased her words with a glare. "There is no time for arguments over who will take the blame," I stated apathetically. "Did anything else happen." She shook her head, far too tired to argue. Her body was covered under the silken sheets but I smelt the sickness and the rot radiating from her body. "You have been poisoned," I stated in a matter-of-fact tone that belied the raging currents inside me. Naraku…

"Hai," she admitted carelessly. "It was his miasma. Seeing as I am not a descendent of your marvelous family poison, I was not immune and couldn't fight it off. Either that or it's because of my old age," she said, releasing a bitter chuckle. "I'm aging, nephew. But, unlike me, you will not age," she sighed. "What a gift it is to be born under the Inu no Tashio's bloodline," she said absently.

She must be suffering from delusions. It was unusual of her to speak such irrelevant words at a time like this. "Tell me, aunt, I do not have much time," I stated impatiently. "Where were they heading?"

"North-East," she replied nonchalantly, her dull eyes gazing upwards. "How is Kagome, nephew?" she asked suddenly, turning her head towards me. "Is she well?"

Kneeling forward, I gently smoothed the blanket down. "Rest, aunt," I told her, temporarily forgetting my anger and anxiety to assure that my tone was a bit more mild. "_You_ must get well."

Again she chuckled, something humorless and deep. "You cannot fool your own auntie, dear," she said affectionately, running her old fingers through my silver hair. "I'm dying, and you know it." She stared intently into my eyes. "I'm too weary to live on, Sesshomaru," she said, a small smile on her face. "And _you_ still need to rescue Rin and Kagome's kitsune."

"Shemeshoua…" I murmured, allowing her hand to knead through my hair. I knew she was dying. I could smell it. No inu could overlook the stench of death in their own kind. "Rest."

Her frail hand cupped my cheek. "You've changed so much," she said quietly, her eyes regaining a soft spark of their usual golden hue. "Tell Kagome I missed her. And tell your ward to always keep Jaken company," she said smiling. "And always remember, Sesshomaru, I love you as much as my sister did, still does." Then, abruptly, her hand fell back to her side. "Now, leave Sesshomaru. You have a duty to complete."

Seeing the resolve in the demon's golden eyes and the firmness in her tone, I rose and left the room, softly closing the door behind without glancing back.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" It was the demon at the front gate, along with another I recognized to be the water demon, Aaya.

I glared at both of them, far too angry and bitter to be courteous. "Leave me," I barked dangerously, my eyes flashing unknowingly. "No one is permitted to bury her when her time comes. That will be **my** duty, do you understand?" I snapped, losing my usual calm during stressing times. It was only common knowledge that an inu wouldn't be pleasant after realizing that one of their remaining pack members were dying under unnatural circumstances. And predictably foreseeing her final moments without myself by her side was enraging and entirely against traditional customs. Possessiveness for one's dying family, particularly with the females, was an inu trait and I will make certain that the arrangements for her burial will be conducted and supervised by the closest remaining relative with the highest authority; myself.

They bowed, fear rolling off of them, knowing the inu traditions and how irritated I would be for breaking them. "K-Kagome-sama," the lilac-haired one stuttered, her head still bowed. I turned to her, my youki spreading angrily, eyes narrowed at the mention of her name. "Is she… Is she injured as well?"

If it was even possible, my eyes narrowed even more as my lips curled up in a snarl. "Why do you ask?" I demanded icily. "What importance is it of yours?" I really wouldn't have even glanced at her if she had asked the question in another time. But something about her tone, the way her fear was not only because of me, made my hair stand on end.

"The demon that ambushed us, he said something that Shemeshoua-sama didn't hear," 'Aaya' continued nervously. "She was unconscious, you see, so she didn't hear Naraku's statement. Me, Takkako-chan and Sekiko-chan were there though, trying to defend Rin-sama and Shippo-kun but we weren't strong enough to--"

Her babbling came to a cease the moment I had her pinned to the wall, my hand around her slender neck. "I do not have time for foolishness," I growled lowly, glaring at her unfazed. "Your services were merely chosen because you were sufficient enough. If you do not have any useful information for me, woman, you will be severely punished for wasting my time." My patience was running thin.

She gasped for air, her scent smoldered in fear as her friend merely stood, looking on with unsure eyes. "H-He said that you would come," she managed to choke out. I loosened my grip slightly so she would be able to speak more clearly. "He said… He said that kidnapping Rin-sama was only a diversion."

"A diversion for what?" I demanded, already hating the tension that rose within my body.

I saw the tears that began to rise within her lilac eyes at the pressure of my claw. "K-Kagome-sama…" she whispered quietly.

She was immediately released and I didn't waste anymore time. The meaning of that one name rang painfully loud within my head and I wanted to destroy every tree within my field. The front doors burst open, completely breaking, and I lifted my head towards the sky, growling furiously. That demoralized hanyou. I had no more patience for him.

Turning towards North-East, I began to run. I didn't allow myself to fly upon my youki cloud. Adrenaline pumped through my veins and my fury sent my youki flaring uncontrollably around me. Fool! Again you were cozened by that foul abomination. It was clear to me now that the token belonging to Rin that was left in the forest was merely bait for myself to leave Kagome unprotected adequately. The paper certainly wasn't carried all the way there by the wind.

As I ran, using my claws, I sliced a few trees that were in my way. I had no intentions of avoiding them. My pride had been struck far too many times by the same fiend that I cannot let him live any longer. The knowledge of him now possessing both of them-both Rin _and_ Kagome-made my demon rage furiously. The disturbing feelings swirling inside me were extremely disorientating and there was only one path in which it will leave.

The killing of Naraku.

--x--x--x--

_"Well, at least the fall didn't kill me."_

"_No. But I might!"_

Mmn… Sleep is good. I felt so drained.

"Kagome-chan!"

Sleep is… Huh?

"Kagome!"

Now knowing that I wasn't imagining those voices, I forced myself to stir awake. I frowned when I realized that I was sitting on a stone floor. Weird. Why were my hands above my head? Slowly, warily, I opened my eyes. At first, I saw nothing. But then, as they adjusted, they widened to such a degree that I thought they would pop from their sockets.

"Kagome-chan!" the young girl cried, tears running down her dirty cheeks. But there was a smile there too, her brown eyes wide with relief and glee.

"R-Rin-chan?" I asked, confused, and still a little bit groggy. Ow. Why did my neck hurt?

"Kagome!" a familiar, boyish voice called.

I turned my head to find Shippo straight ahead of me, dangling on chains above his head, a meter off the ground. He looked tired and was certainly not clean. His cheek was smudged with a dried brown substance and his tiny fox feet dangled in the air. His wrists… they must be taking a strain. His hands were already looking bruised. "Shippo?" I yelled, my brain suddenly clicking. I glanced between the two children and then analyzed where the hell I was. "Oh no…" I said, fear crawling up behind me.

We were in a small cell, all three of us in one. I was chained by the wall, my wrists above my head in an uncomfortable confinement. Shackles were around my ankles, enabling me from moving them apart for more than fifty centimeters. The irons that kept me in place were rusty yet strong, the chains clashing together stubbornly when I tried to set them free.

Our cell was filthy, the walls crawling with moss and dried up blood. There was even scorch marks and claw markings on the rough stoned walls. The air was so dense and thick, smelling strongly of putrid and urine. It was dirty and the torch outside gave us barely any light. There were scattered scraps all over the floors and I fleetingly heard the scurry of mice and squeaks within the dark corners. And when I looked up, I was horrified to see chains up there as well, along with blood splatters. This was not a place where children should be kept. Ever.

Rin was on the wall to my right, opposite the cell bars. She, too, had her wrists bound but not her ankles. Her arms weren't hanging above her either. These restraints were cemented to the ground so she wouldn't be able to stand, despite her shortness. She was dirty, her usually clean orange and white kimono stained. And… was that bloodstains I saw on her sleeves?

"Oh my," I said, horror fixed upon my face at the two children's conditions. Who could have done this to them? No. That question was self-answering. "Hang on there, guys," I said with a panic, pushing forward to try and release my hands. But they were tight on my wrists, the rust biting into my skin. I stopped pushing, knowing it was fruitless, and just stared aghast at them. "Are you okay? Rin-chan? Shippo?"

"Are _you_ okay, Kagome?" Shippo asked, his teary eyes regarding me carefully. I saw his nose twitch as he sniffed the air. "You smell like…" he started, shock apparent on his features. "Blood," he concluded worriedly.

"What?" Rin asked. Her eyes bore into mine. "Are you okay, Kagome-chan?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"I'm fine," I said absently, examining the two for any injuries I may have missed. And I was telling the truth, too. I didn't know what Sesshomaru did to revive me from the dead but it somehow healed all my injures as well. I never knew he could do that. But then again, Rin had told me the story about Sesshomaru's sword, Tenseiga, that healed and revived. Perhaps he used that sword on me as well. "Now, are you two alright? What happened?" I asked, my voice hardening somewhat. The blood on Rin's sleeve… it couldn't be hers, right?

"Naraku appeared at Sesshomaru-sama's castle and took us hostage," Shippo sniffed, shifting uncomfortably in the air. "We've been in here for two days now, at least, I think so, and only Kanna comes down to give us food. And it's yucky food too," he spat.

"Naraku," I repeated, remembering the eyes and the voice I heard before I was so rudely taken out. I glanced towards Rin. "How come there's blood on your sleeve?" I demanded softly.

The young girl looked down, not meeting my gaze. "I got cut," she said simply, her voice harsh and strained.

My eyes narrowed but not at her. "Naraku did it, didn't he?" I asked angrily, not needing to be told. "Rin-chan, are you alright? Do you have anymore injuries?" I asked worriedly. If there was yet another injury on her, on either of them, I swear Naraku will pay. The bastard.

"Iie," Rin said quietly, looking back up at me with tear-filled eyes. Her cheeks were stained with tear-tracks. "He went into my room, Kagome-chan!" she cried, her tone high and clearly upset. "He stole my picture!"

"What picture?" I asked. If they went into her room… Who knows what else he could've done?

"Do you remember the picture I showed you before you left?" she sniffled, her innocent eyes pleading. "The one where I drew all five of us, remember? We were family!" she exclaimed desperately.

Of course I remembered that picture. That picture was one that touched my heart deeply. "Of course I remember that picture, Rin-chan," I said soothingly. "Don't cry, sweetie. Everything will be okay," I reassured. "Sesshomaru will find out that we're missing and he'll come to save us. I know he will."

At the mention of her protector and mental-father, Rin ceased crying and wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her kimono. "Yeah," she said confidently, gaining back a bit of courage in her eyes. "Sesshomaru-sama would want me to be strong," she whispered.

I nodded and turned to Shippo. "Shippo, are you okay? Why did Naraku kidnap you two?" I asked hurriedly. They both looked so weary and drained… I wanted nothing more than to scoop them into my arms and just hold them, reassure them that everything would be okay. That someone would come and save us from Naraku's prison.

"He said something about baiting Sesshomaru-sama," Shippo answered uncertainly. "That he would come if he thought Rin-chan was in danger and that way, he could kidnap you." He put on a brave face but it crumpled like ash. "I tried to stop him, Kagome, really I did," he said sincerely. "B-But I couldn't do anything. I couldn't even protect Rin-chan… You just disappeared, along with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Kirara." He sniffled, his eyes welling up with tears. "Why did you leave again, Kagome? Why did you all leave me behind? Did I do something wrong?" he asked, pained.

And it was because I knew him so well that I instinctively knew that it hurt a lot more than he led on. "Oh, no, Shippo," I said desperately, the five meters distance apart mocking me. "It wasn't you. Believe me, it was all _my_ fault. It wasn't yours. Really, it wasn't," I swore, wanting him to understand. All I wanted to do was take away the pain in his eyes. Some times I would forget he was just a child. A lonely boy, who lost both of his parents and his pack. With the brave and usually comical front he wore, I forget he's still slowly healing inside. Especially since my 'first' departure. And the many departures after that… "Gomen, Shippo, onegai. It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I'm sorry."

The kitsune's tears continued to fall although he tried to suck them in. He turned his head, probably ashamed of his tears, and wiped them on his sleeves, the position rather awkward because of the chains. "Then why did you leave?" he asked softly. "Why did everyone leave me behind?" he asked, wanting an answer to put his mind at ease.

I looked away, reluctantly reliving my shames and regrets. But if it was the only way for Shippo to stop looking so forlorn, I would gladly relive it a thousand times. "I… I was tricked by Naraku," was what I said. "And I ran away from you, all of you, and he kidnapped me. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Kirara were already awake when this happened. They didn't waste any time and started to chase after Naraku… wanting… to save me," I whispered but I knew his sharp ears would catch it. "I'm so sorry, Shippo. I-- I didn't know what to do. I was so confused and I really thought…" I swallowed. "Naraku tricked me very, very bad."

There was a pause and Shippo spoke once more. "Where is Inuyasha and the rest?" he asked hesitantly.

That was a tricky question. I didn't know myself, really. "They were injured when they found me. I was saved by Kikyo by the way and I was resting in her village. We took them in and started to treat their wounds. But before they could gain back consciousness… I was kidnapped…_ again_," I said disdainfully. How could I be so weak that I get kidnapped for the second time? And in my gut I knew it wasn't _only_ the second time either. "Gomen, Shippo, I'm so sorry," I said, looking back into his bright, emerald eyes. "I'm nothing but trouble…"

Shippo shook his head, grinning coyly. "It's okay, Kagome," he assured me. "Naraku… He's tricked _a lot_ of people. And since you don't remember anything… It's not your fault," he concluded weakly, his smile widening. "And I'm sure that everyone else is okay. They always are."

My own eyes filled with tears. "Shippo…" I whispered under my breath.

"Yeah," Rin piped in, smiling goofily despite everything around us. "Don't be sad, Kagome-chan. We're here to protect you now!"

"That's right!" Shippo said, eagerness shining in his eyes. "Even though you left me… You didn't mean it. You trust me now, right?" he asked, turning hopeful eyes towards me.

I nodded. "Of course," I said coarsely, unable to wipe away my tears. Shippo had forgiven me. How many times can he keep forgiving like that? He was a wonderful boy. "I trust both of you. Inuyasha, Sango, Kirara and Miroku as well."

"Even Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked curiously, her tears already dry.

I turned to her, my smile widening just a tiny bit. "Even Sesshomaru-sama," I echoed wholeheartedly. I trusted him more than she knew.

"Well, well. Such a touching scene."

My head turned around so fast that I thought I might get whiplash. I immediately recognized the short, smirking figure shown through the cell bars, his skin looking paler than usual under the weak, torched light. "Hakudoushi!" I shouted, glaring at him as he gave yet another mocking bow. "Let us out! What are you planning to do with us?" I asked angrily, pulling on my chains. Why hadn't I sensed him?

"Don't bother," the young demon uncaringly. "Those chains are enchanted. There's a special ward on them that's slowly draining your energy. The more you struggle, the faster you'll tire," he informed casually with a shrug.

The two children sharing my cell quieted, staring at Hakudoushi with fear. I glanced towards them then back at the purple-eyed demon. "What did you do to them?" I asked furiously, already seething at the mere thought of him harming the two dear to me. "What did you do to the village? To my other friends living in Sesshomaru's castle?"

"Oh, me?" he asked as innocently as he could. "My, what did I do to deserve such accusations, Kagome?" His attitude, his calm demeanor, his smirking lips; they all reminded me of Naraku. Why did they seem so alike?

"Why am I here?" I shouted at him, clearly enraged, albeit a little fearful. "Why did Naraku bring me here?"

His eyes examined me, calculating and cool. "Hn. You really have no idea, do you?" he asked, leering. "You really are a shadow, you know that? But then again, even your old self didn't know about the power you possessed."

He was really, really frustrating. "Why are we here?" I screamed, ignoring his previous warning. I struggled carelessly against the chains, again wanting to break them, somehow, someway. But they held firm and, for the first time, I sensed the dark magic working upon it, draining me of the miko powers I tried to unleash against the demon child. Savoring the energy that I had left, I ceased by struggles and leaned back, panting slightly, all the while glaring at him.

He chuckled, low and humorlessly. "So stubborn," he chided. "You only learn your lesson after you've experienced it. Stupid, really," he snorted, turning away. "Oh, and the spell is also on yours, kitsune runt," he stated without looking back. "Demo, you've probably realized that, haven't you?" he asked. "Your illusions and shape shifting skills are useless in that cell."

Just before he was out of sight, he turned and smirked at me, a sadistic look on his face. I shivered inwardly. Just like Naraku… It was freaky. "Oh, and even if you _do_ manage to snap those chains, which I surely doubt, there's a barrier around the cell as well," he teased. "But don't worry, you pitiful creatures. You won't stay in there for long."

Before he could leave on that note, Rin spoke up. "Why?" she asked in a choked voice, her earlier courage returning to her. "Is Sesshomaru-sama coming?"

Hakudoushi paused and then glanced back, flashing a grin at her direction. "Indeed, he is," he answered cunningly. "And that'll be the last you'll ever see of him."

He closed the doors behind him with a loud bang, silence ensuing within the lonely cells. What he said chilled me to my bones.

"You're wrong!" Rin yelled after him, tears springing into her eyes once more. "You're wrong! Sesshomaru-sama will come and save us! You'll see!" she shouted, certainty shining in her eyes.

But I wasn't nearly so certain, whether or not I would like to admit it. They were setting yet another trap and they'd planned the last one so thoroughly. Suddenly, me remembering wasn't so important anymore. Living after this was all that mattered.

--x--x--x--

There ya go peeps! Hope you're satisfied! All your questions might not be answered in the next chapter but I believe a few will ;) The chapter after that will hold the climax-e-max lol. :D Then, after that, it will be the Epilogue. Man… so soon, ne? I feel like throwing a pie at you guys for some odd reason… (-.-) If it makes you feel better, it's apple pie :3

And see what I meant when my subconscious was typing the plot down for me?? At the beginning of the last chapter, I had no idea why the heck Rin came to all of this in such a random place. At first I thought it was only to fill space (-.-) But now I know! I'm so psyched! :D

And I just watched Kung Fu Panda today!! It was HILARIOUS! Even my dad laughed and he doesn't laugh at movies all that much :P Hehehe… It was so… awesome… and cool… and wow… (giggle) I loved it! ;3 (sings) Kung Fu fighting… bum, bum bum, bum… As fast as lightening… hehehe… Sorry, still a little bit tipsy after watching it :)

HINT (for this story, not the movie lol): Kagome's death last chapter was _not_ something random and insignificant ;)

Thanks to:

husbandsangel, Lady Skorpio, Missy Misa, AwesomeHachi, KagHieiLuver, The Sacred Tree, Daughter of Shadow, Flamed Rose, Quatta, Jennie Harris, hermonine, Sakura Taichou, AnimeFreakGirl777, SELENE, gdchikadee102, Whispering Lillies, Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil, kendra, kouga's older woman, zarrini, FluffyandKagome, Kagome2691, Kasumi, Violent Pacifist, mischievous female, B.D. Gerretson, Gothic Pain, MiHonoKo, Finchette, MooMoo-of-Doom, llebreknit, mintl0ve, SpiritBlackFire, JGK200, tili19 and to those I've forgotten. If so then sorry!

**Various Review Replies:**

**AwesomeHachi **- Hmm. You like anime a lot better than the manga?? I like the opposite :) And I wish I can wake up as early as you! Whenever I try to I just fall back to sleep. And when I do manage to do it, I can't see the sun from my bedroom window! Sheds, houses and stuff are blocking it. All I could see is the sky and have to make do with that :P And I LOVE thunderstorms! Whenever there's one, I either get a book and start reading it with my window open or I just stare outside, watching it :) It's so pretty and I love the sound it makes, especially with the rain. It kinda soothing. I don't know why people are scared of them though. If you're not doing anything stupid, you'll be fine (-.-) Falkor? OMGosh! The name didn't ring a bell but I do remember snippets of the Neverending Story. OMGosh!! I haven't seen that movie in AGES! :O I can't remember much of it though. Sigh. I'll have to go see it again, ne? :) And yep, I did right the oral of English and just used part of it in the chapter. I SUCK at orals. Make me nervous… (brrrr) :P Anyway, see ya! Sorry for the major long reply! :)

**The Sacred Tree **- EEEE!! You've read Half Moon Investigations?? YAY! :D I finished that a week ago and it was funny as! It kind of freaked me out with the ten year old girls thingy majigy though (o.0) Freaky… I had the 'DESTROY ALL BOYS!' vibe from them… :P lol. I like Red. He's awesome :) Have you read any other books from Eoin Colfer? Thanks for reviewing! :3

**Daughter of Shadow **- Lol, yeah, she DID see him in his true demon form before but she lost her memory, remember? Hehehe :3 Hmm… And your explanation with Sesshy being all naked-y was pretty much true although I only did that because of the physical reason: his clothes were ripped off of him because of his transformation… (-.-) Man, I wish I thought of that, ne? lol. Anyway, thanks a bunch for reviewing. Don't really matter if you review this way or by email :)

**kouga's older woman **- Oooh… Sesshy, Kagome and Rin happy family…? Hmm… Well, since the ending is really close, I won't tell you anything and you'll see soon enough :) And about Kikyo… You can say I have some plans for her… lol. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! :D

**kendra **- (sniffles) You really think I can be that kind of famous writer? Thank you so much! :D Because I want to be a writer when I grow up, along with another job I'm not sure of, and when I do write a book, I want it to touch the hearts of other people. Thank you so much for having confidence in me! :3 And yay, gold star. Lol. And don't worry, I'll write others after this one. Thank you so much for your review! :)

**Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil **- Hmm… Did he really sound like that? Oh, well, that wasn't meant to happen lol. (grins sheepishly) Don't worry, they'll see each other again, promise :)

**gdchikadee102 **- Man, I completely understand your annoyance with Kagome yelling out 'INUYASHA!!' all the time (-.-) Heck, I love the series and all but some times she says it TOO much and it really grates on my nerves. Once, when I was watching the anime, she kept on yelling out Inuyasha's name and my parents came up behind me and started to repeat her in this really shrilly voice. Man, that was embarrassing and not to mention extremely irritating (-.-) That's why I try, in my fics, not to make her yell people's names all too much :P Anyway, to the reply! Hmm, I wrote too much about that… (o.0) And sorry I made you cry instead of laughing out loud. And you did sound like Sesshy, weird huh? Freaky… Lol, your explanation of why you dislike Kagome was funny. Your sarcasm is awesome :)

**SELENE** - I'm glad you liked the part with the "Don't you remember me?" bit. I liked it as well. :) And Kagome smells like lilac and lavender in my story. I don't know what Rin smells like but if I had to guess, I would think she smells like daffodils and grass. Lol, I'm weird :P And thanks for your suggestion! Sorry I didn't get to use it but when I went to bed a few nights ago, I had all these ideas running through my head and BAM. Writer's block gone lol. Thanks for reviewing! Appreciate it :3

**Sakura Taichou **- Rofl, for some odd reason, your review made me laugh! :D When you said holy hand grenades, I thought you were going to throw them at your computer. And when you said electric, I thought up this anime character getting an electric shock because it tried to explode its computer LOL. Sorry, I'm completely sane :) Glad you liked it, ja!

**hermonine - **Eep, sorry bout that. Whenever I have a story even mentioning Sesshy's arm, I go look for the word to see if it has an 's' at the end. Sigh. I guess I missed that one. Lol. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! :D

**Jennie Harris **- Hehehe, sorry I made you all distraught like that. But it was fun reading that part of your review! (snickers) And don't worry about the fun-filled argument between those two will come. Just wait and see :) And yep, just had to make him naked. I wanted to see what everyone's reactions were and how many people would mention it in their reviews lol. Also, I would've been s lightly creeped out of I was Kikyo too. I would've just stared at him with eyes like these: (O.O) And then I'd realize he had no clothes on and I'd cover them. And when I still hear him saying all that creepy stuff when the girl's bleeding to death, I would follow his voice and, once I got to him, slapped the back of his head screaming: "STOP TALKING YOU PHYSCO-PATH!! SHE'S DYING AND YOU'RE JUST SITTING THERE BEING ALL CALM AND TALKING ABOUT… STUFF!! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" … Yeah… Got caught in the moment… (-.-) But hey, it was fun writing that scene :) Tanks for ya review!

**JGK200 **- Hiya! I'm glad you like my story and you now consider Kagome/Sesshomaru pairings! :D Yep, that four letter word with the letters L-O-V-E can do some pretty amazing stuff, eh? Lol. Thanks for reviewing! :3

**SpiritBlackFire **- Of course I like chocolate! No… I LOVE chocolate!! I'm eating a truffle right now lol. I think it was your review that made me get one though… (o.0) Thank you so very much for the chocolate cake… the whole chocolate cake… (drools) Yummy… (then stops eating the cake after three quarters of it is gone and face is full with chocolate) Wat ah minote… (glares) Aw yo t'ying ta make mo fut?? Lol. :D Glad you finished your assignment! I would've had a party too if a teacher gave me a thirty paged project (-.-) Lol, tracing. Don't really matter if you're good and drawing and horrible at tracing! Heck, I think simple things are hard and hard things are simple! (O.O) Well, most hard things anyway. (O.Q) Glad you think that part was funny too! lol, I really DO think we'd still be laughing at that after awhile. Heck, when I read that part, I started giggling and I couldn't even bring myself to continue until the scene was out of my head. I'd look away from the page, have a small laugh, then turn back and TRY to continue reading. Only, my eyes would land back to those sets of words and the process would happen all over again. :D And the locking gazes part, I couldn't even speak! Whenever I tried to, all that would come out were more giggles and something squeaky (o.0) Of course I'm normal! Everyone else is weird!

Yeah, if Miroku was chibi he would get better chances… That is, if Inuyasha doesn't start a school for chibi bashing. (o.0) Inuyasha, a teacher? Duuude! It'll be the end of the world as we know it! I could just see people dying their hair silver, getting gold eye contacts, purchasing doggy ear headbands and a fake sword; then they'll be going around the world hacking away at anything that even looks at them wrong, even chibis and bus stops while the whole earth is in flames… (o.o) Okay… I don't think Inuyasha teaching would start the apocalypse, right? Lol.

And yeah, he didn't go to the village partly because of that too :P And you were right about the arrow thing. Once he was in humanoid form he was able to control his youki and use it to take out that arrow. :) Yay, Sesshy finally admits it! You have no idea what a relief that is for me. :X Oh, and you got the quotes right, which you'll get a cookie for! :3 And that book does sound kind of boring. You're lucky you got away with it! Our English teacher is a sadistic, sarcastic man who, oddly enough, reminds me a little bit of Naraku (o.0) Like, for instance, he threatened that if any one of us ended a story with 'it was all a dream' he would purposely throw you and your story out of a three story building and laugh as you scream your head off. That or he'll hang you up by your thumbs on top the flag poll (o.o) Okay, LONG reply. I'll finish this off and say: thanks for the interesting review! Have fun with you're holidays! :3

**llebreknit - **For an answer to your question, remember that Kikyo went back to the village first. And besides, he waited until the cost was clear until he actually left Kagome with the village. :) Hope that made sense!

**MooMoo-of-Doom** - I'm glad you picked up on the MY Sesshomaru part. I was wondering how many people would notice that and it wasn't just a slip of a my fingers :D And you got the quotes correct, which you'll be rewarded at the bottom for :) And OMGosh! You hate pie?! (O.O) GASP! How can you hate pie?! The only pies I hate are the ones with vegie in it, when it's cold and yucky, or the mathematical term for pie. Brr… Math… (-.-) Lol, oh well. I guess people have different tastes in food, ne? I know some people who doesn't like egg or sea food (o.0) I was absolutely ballistic when I heard that! Anyway, thanks for reviewing and don't forget to pick up your cookie! :3

**Finchette -** … HUH?? (O.O) Your review was so confusing! I didn't know which part you were saying! It was as if you cut out some words like a broken sentence or something (o.0)

**MiHonoKo -** When did someone say H2O? (o.o)

**mischievous female **- lol, I had that same problem with another story. I stayed up all night reading though it and at the end my eyes were sore and my back cracked when I stood up, not to mention that my butt ached like heck. Loved the story but hated the after effects (-.-) I empathize with you :D

**Violent Pacifist **- Hmm, well, I don't know how pages there are in the entire story but for each chapter it's about 8-10 pages, not including the review replies (-.-) Thanks for reviewing!

_People who get a free imaginary cookie:_

_Lady Skorpio – Hoora! You gots it! Enjoy your imaginary cookie :3_

_SpiritBlackFire - Congrats for guessing the quotes right! And I DID get them from the manga, not the anime :) I liked the Sesshy-is-more-like-a-dog-even-though-he-doesn't-look-like-it-part too!! Enjoy-e-o-e-o!_

_MooMoo-of-Doom - Yay! You guessed the two quotes correctly. Have fun eating your imaginary cookie! :D_

That's all, folks. See later dudes! :3 Review lol :P And man, that was a lot of replies… :I

PS: Sorry for the delay! I had this chapter finished on Friday but I had a few… problems I needed to sort out. (-.-)


	33. To Simplify

Memory's Shadow

Memory's Shadow

--

To Simplify

--

A/N: Ta to all those who reviewed! :) Just wait a little longer guys. This chapter will answer only a few questions since it's merely a build-up for the climax. Thank you to all the people who have read and/or reviewed throughout this story. It makes me really happy since this story is so long :3

And why is everyone saying they hate pie now?! OMGosh! Okay, I want a vote. Who here likes pie and who doesn't?! Doesn't matter what kind of pie, I just want to know cuz, for some odd reason, I've attracted pie-haters! Oh, and lots of people are upset that Shemeshoua had to die. I'm really, really sorry about that! I seriously didn't want to kill her off but I needed to get Sesshy all motivated. Anyway, she really is way older than ppl believe and I'm afraid that she wouldn't have made it to Kagome's time either (-.-) Aw, and so cute! You guys are protective of Shippo and Rin! Don't worry, they won't be scarred for life ;)

Anyhow, I'll let you get on with it. Hope some of your questions will be satisfied!

Dialogue:

Onegai - Please

Iie - No

Kitsune - Fox

Kitsune bi - Foxfire

Gomen - Sorry

Miko - Priestess

Hanyou - Half-breed

Tajiya - Demon Exterminator

Ookami - Wolf

Youki - Demonic Power

Taiyoukai - Higher form of demon

--x--x--x--x--x--

_'You fear the darkness when you succumb to illusions_

_You embrace the darkness when at night_

_You fear the light when it's too much to bear_

_You believe the light to help you take flight_

_Not all good will do good things_

_Just as not all evil is a threat.'_

--x--x--x--x--x--

_"--...?"_

"_Don't come any closer!"_

_Thump. Thump. Thump._ I can feel it. I can feel my heart beating and I loved it. It was merely a beat, over and over and over again. But it was special and I cherished it. Sometimes, it would go faster, breaking into an unsteady yet mesmerizing run. And at other times, it would go slower, slowing into a calming, soothing rhythm. I can feel it beneath my hand, beating. Just beating. _Thump. Thump. Thump._

Some might think it isn't all that special. But I did. I place my hand over my heart and know that I'm alive. How scary would it be, if you try and feel the beat of your heart and don't feel anything? How frightening would it be if you had no heart beat but was still alive, breathing and living? Some people would put their hand over their chest and just feel… nothing. It would break me. Whenever I'm in doubt, I would pull my hand close and just listen. When I feel the rhythm, I would know that I'm alive. That I can continue, that I can fight and protect.

I believe the heart is special because it beats for me. It keeps me alive, both figuratively and spiritually. I believe the heart is special because it beats for others as well as me. When I care for someone, my heart reaches out to them. When I love someone, my heart willingly forsakes itself, just so it can feel happy.

But my heart is also special because it can break to easily. I feel pained when the ones I care for are hurt. I feel shattered when a loved one dies. But it hurts a lot when the one you gave your heart to promptly throws it back in your face. It's such a fragile thing, carrying a load so big that it might break from the weight, from the pressure, from the indecision. The only thing that keeps it moving, keeps it beating, is all the goods things I have experienced. My will to go on. Without a will, it would crumble.

_Stop hurting._

My eyes opened, staring up at the figure above, a black background behind it. Oh. It was her again. She was a tiny bit clearer now although her features still remained hidden. "I can't," I said quietly, a faint smile on my lips as I stared up. "It just hurts… a lot."

_I know,_ the figure whispered. I could feel its soft gaze staring at me. _I know it hurts._

I slowly sat up using my elbows, recognizing the familiar setting of the dream. I turned, facing her. She sat calmly, her legs tucked beneath her with her hands upon her lap. It was rather hard to describe her. She was just an outline filled with the pure colour of pink. Despite not seeing her eyes, despite not knowing her face, I somewhat recognized her. I just didn't know where from. "Who are you?" I asked softly, my voice echoing in the massive void.

I could've sworn the woman smiled even though I couldn't confirm it. _You will remember me, Kagome,_ she said. Her voice was soft, gentle, caressing my mind. And yet it wasn't distinct. It was as if she was talking from afar, behind walls and barriers. Like she wasn't really here, with me.

"But when?" I asked, feeling my heart beat a little faster. "When will I remember?" I could hear the desperation even in my own voice. I was so confused with these dreams. Why was I having them? Not that I was complaining.

She reached forward then, her spirit-like hands inching closer to my face. _Soon,_ she said, a tone of sadness in her voice. _Soon._

Even though her hand wasn't touching me, the closer it got the more relaxed I was. Without knowing it, I closed my eyes, breathing deeply as her presence calmed me. Who was she, that she could effect me like this? Just her sitting by my side and she can make me feel… complete. Something I haven't felt since the last time I could…

Suddenly, I was jerked from my calming thoughts as a screeching pain evaded my mind. My eyes snapped open, my hands instantly flying up to grasp my head. It felt like a migraine only much, much worse. It was as if there was a war going on inside my head, full of shouting, yelling, screaming, crying. It blasted my mind like a cannon, the noise making me want to scream. All the screeching, the screaming, the bloodthirsty howls and suffering wails. I just wanted them to stop. The images flashed through my mind, blood red and torturous black. Scenes of death and decay, of riots and bloodlust. I saw the ground, covered in dark, almost black blood as someone screamed. I realized that was me.

_Kagome…_ I heard the unnamed woman call faintly. I looked up, my breaths coming out in short pants. She was facing me, her hand nearing. I felt my tears running down my cheek. _Calm yourself, Kagome. I know… I know it hurts… But bare it. The things you're seeing, they're not…_

But I didn't hear anymore. The more she neared, the more vivid the images were. The more louder, the more frightening. I heard maniacal laughs and a baby's wail. I saw more blood spill and more people killed, lying on the cold, hard ground with lifeless eyes. Their lips were pale, their skin almost white. Their hair were limp and their clothing splattered with blood. "No…" I said, my voice anguished to even my ears. "I can't…" The sentence left broken as I backed away from her, trying to distance myself. It was like the closer I was to her, the more intense the pain and the more loud the cries.

I squeezed my eyes shut, this usually pleasant dream turning into a dreadful nightmare. My tears fell rapidly, the pain striking as lightening flashed in my mind's eye as the sound the pelting rain came to my ears. "Stop…" I pleaded to an unknown source. "Onegai, stop…"

A distant voice penetrated through the pain to only faintly register within my pain-stricken mind. _It hurts… doesn't it?_

--

I woke up gasping, my cheeks wet and my heart pounding. For a second, I forgot where I was and seeing the frightening cell I began to panic. I tried to stand but the chains kept me in place, letting a surprised cry escape from my lips. Why was I restrained?

"Kagome!" Looking up, I noticed Rin and Shippo staring at me worriedly. It was then that I remembered where was and I sighed, slumping back down as I tried to tame my racing heart. "Kagome, you were glowing pink!" Shippo exclaimed, staring at me with wide, emerald eyes.

"I was?" I murmured, not feeling up to being surprised.

"Yeah," Rin answered quietly. "And when you started to glow pink, you started to scream." Her eyes looked at me concerned. "Kagome-chan, why are you crying?" she asked gently.

Quickly, as if the sooner I wiped them away the sooner they would forget, I rubbed my cheeks against my sleeves. "I had a bad dream," I said quietly, giving her a less than assuring smile. Switching the subject, I looked out the cell bars. "How long was I asleep?" I asked, my mind wandering. But every time I wanted to remember that particular dream, a bolt of pain would come crashing into my mind. Looks like my headaches were back.

"I don't know," Shippo shrugged. "Me and Rin-chan fell asleep before you did, remember? Plus, I lost track of time down here."

I turned back to Shippo, thinking up a way we could get out of here. Or at least make ourselves useful until someone comes to save us. "Are you sure you can't transform, Shippo?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Iie, I've already tried," he stated tiredly. "I can't even use my kitsune bi." He sounded so dejected. Being separated from your powers like that, it's like you're missing a part of yourself.

"We'll get out of here, I promise," I swore, glancing around for anything that might help us get out of these chains. It wasn't surprising that there was nothing. I resentfully pulled on my chains and slammed them back on the wall. "Curse it," I said angrily beneath my breath. Being in chains felt so restricting.

And then the sound of a door opening reached our ears. The three of us simultaneously turned our heads to find Kanna walking towards us, a tray of food in one hand and her mirror tucked in the other. The glass reflected slightly as the flame's light touched its surface. As quiet as a ghost, the young demon girl softly pushed open the cell door, walking inside with light, feathery steps. Her presence in the tightly confined room made me tense. I knew she wouldn't do any physical harm to the children but that mirror… It made me edgy. And so did that food she carried. After all, the last time I ate a meal she brought I ended up collapsing for who knows how long.

"Food," she said quietly, in the same manner she had when she first brought me some food. She was no different now than how she was before. Her gray eyes looked on emotionlessly, her voice soft and child-like but empty. She closed the cell doors and placed the tray on the ground. To my surprise, she began to unlock the chains of our restraints. First she freed Shippo who was as still as a rock. Once he was free, he jumped to the ground and ran towards me, hugging me tightly. She did the same to Rin, her movements graceful yet… so very, very lifeless.

"Kagome-chan!" the young girl cried, running up to me and giving me a hug. I tried to hug back but I couldn't. So I merely let their warmth engulf me, relieved for an unknown reason.

Looking up, I saw Kanna pick up the food and walk towards me, her eyes staring at nothing, as if she were blind and unable to meet my gaze. The two children sat down next to me, their legs tucked under them and clutching my torn clothes, keeping as close as they can. The white-haired girl then sat in front of us, placing the tray in the middle. She slowly tucked the mirror between her hands, now sitting as still as ever. "Eat," she said calmly, her eyes cast downwards.

"Arigatou, Kanna-chan," Rin said shyly, a change from her usually forward nature. I glanced at her and back at Shippo. I guess this was a natural occurrence when it was time for their feeding.

Kanna said nothing, seeming not to have heard Rin's words. The two children began to eat quietly, picking up the pieces of rice and hurriedly eating them, as if they would disappear at any second. I didn't touch my food, still confined. But that wasn't the only reason. I was reluctant to eat the food she offered. I had a right to be suspicious.

"Kanna, why do you help Naraku?" I found myself blurting out before I could stop myself.

She didn't look up, continuing to stare at nothing. But to my surprise, she answered. "He is… my master," she said, her tone impassive and soft.

"But _why_?" I stressed, hoping I wasn't pushing my luck with the girl. "You… He's so… _evil_," I elaborated. "And you don't look as if you can kill someone on a whim like he can." This girl. She didn't look like the bloodthirsty demon Naraku is. Or anyone else for that matter. All I see when I look at her is a child carrying a weapon of destruction, despite the fact that I have no idea what it does. Looking at her, I could definitely imagine a better life for her other than this.

She didn't answer. The two other children continued to eat, glancing up at us once and awhile. Realizing she wasn't about to say anything more, I sighed. "This food isn't drugged, right?" I asked lightly, nervously trying to make a weak attempt at humor. She didn't respond. "Why are we here, Kanna?" I asked tiredly. "What is Naraku hoping to gain by luring Sesshomaru here?"

Again she said nothing. I wasn't surprised. Telling one of your prisoners your plans was simply foolish. Silence came over us as the two continued to eat. I didn't touch the food. For some odd reason, I wasn't all that hungry, despite the how many days I spent without it. I just continued to observe her, watching as she sat rock still. My eyes lingered to the mirror she held and, oddly enough, it didn't reflect a thing. I glanced back up. I didn't get it. Every living being has got to have feelings, right? Heck, even Sesshomaru has them. How come this girl, this demon child, doesn't show anything? Even as I gazed at her face, it remained impassive and void. Deep inside, I refused to believe she was merely a doll. _Everything_ must feel. Including this seemingly unfeeling girl.

"You should eat," she suddenly spoke, her voice bringing me out of my musings. "You will need your energy." She looked up, her eyes connecting with mine and I gasped lightly. They were gray, unfeeling; and yet I saw something in those externally blank orbs. But before I could decipher it, she looked back down, ripping her eyes from mine.

Smiling faintly, I intentionally clanked the chains above me. "Gomen, I don't think I can feed myself like this," I informed her sheepishly.

"You cannot be released." Was all she said. I understood even though she didn't say anything more. It was Naraku's orders. He couldn't risk unlocking the chains that bound my miko powers to me. The possibility of me actually breaking the barrier around the place, though, was highly unlikely. But Naraku didn't seem to take any chances.

The next second, Shippo had a piece of rice in front of my face being held by his chopsticks. "Here, Kagome," he said kindly. I never thought I'd see the day where a child had to feed me. Gosh was this embarrassing.

Reluctantly, I opened my mouth and let Shippo feed me. Didn't I feel like a princess. Beside me, Rin gave a quiet giggle. I gave her a mock glare but that only served to make her laugh harder. At least, despite the glum situation, we were able to make some light of it. I glanced uneasily towards Kanna. She didn't seem to be disturbed by the noise. She hasn't even twitched. My eyes saddened. I wonder what it's like… to be in her place.

"Kanna, do you ever wish to be free?" I suddenly asked, my voice soft.

For some odd reason, my words seemed to have an effect on the girl as she suddenly stiffened, looking calmly up at me with her emotionless eyes. "Free?" she murmured quietly. "It's an odd thing… wishing to be free," she said distantly, her eyes suddenly looking lost and reserved.

We stared at her, not understanding. "What do you mean, Kanna?" I asked gently. Since my words resulted in her stiffening like that, then something must have happened along those lines. This was the only reaction I've ever had from this girl.

She didn't say anything more. She merely picked up the finished plates and neatly stacked them on the tray. She glanced at both Rin and Shippo. They seemed to know what she was asking of them as the two gave me one last hug before they allowed Kanna to chain them up again. Without another word, she lifted the tray, careful of her mirror, and went out, securing the cell door behind her. We watched as she left with almost nonexistent steps before she was separated from our view by the wooden door.

"Kanna isn't all that bad now," I heard Shippo say from the other side of the room. They seemed so far away now. I wanted them by my side, close enough to touch and tell them that they're safe; that nothing will hurt them when I'm around.

"Yeah," Rin agreed. "At least she's not mean like that other guy," she stated. "I think they're brother and sister too. They look very much alike," she observed.

I had noticed that too. I stared at where Kanna had sat before me, remembering how she tensed. There was something about her eyes… Something behind that void exterior that suggested… something. I didn't know and it frustrated me. All I knew was that Kanna didn't belong here. Naraku was needlessly cruel and heartless. Kanna was different. The little girl didn't show hostility, nor any unreasonable resentment. She merely looked… lost, in spite of her perfectly null demeanor.

When we get out of here, I was determined to save Kanna as well. We will destroy Naraku and, therefore, destroy whatever hold he has on her. I will make certain of it.

--x--x--x--

Two days have passed since my arrival at my castle and I was no nearer from achieving Naraku's location. It was endlessly frustrating and was not at all helped by my growing impatience. It has been approximately four days since the hanyou had taken Kagome. And approximately seven days since he raided my home and kidnapped the kitsune and my ward. Every demon I have confronted I had interrogated and yet they held no knowledge whatsoever of Naraku's whereabouts. It was a vicious cycle that I was quickly growing tired of.

At the current moment, I was tracing back my steps to the village where I had last left Kagome, instead of heading North-East. I needed to confirm my assumptions and perhaps I would be supplied a direction in which she was taken. I must gather information and determine which direction is the best path. I was silently furious of the knowledge that the village wasn't adequate enough protection for her, which was partly my fault. I had left, presuming that the miko who gave her duty to the village was suffice enough for Kagome's protection when confronted by a threat. Did it ever occur to me that Naraku may be such threat? No, and that was what aroused my anger the most. That he was able to trick me yet again. Perhaps taking humans under my wing has indeed weakened my sense of judgement and leadership. That is not acceptable.

By late noon I had arrived at the village. My guesses was correct once my golden eyes examined the area. It was in a less-than favorable state, the huts being rebuilt by the villagers. I carefully spied the pile of burnt wood, which I presumed were their old homes, by the edges of the village. There were also a number of gravestones sticking out from the dirt by another side, indicating the large number of deaths that had ensued. With sharp eyes, I observed the bandaged wounds and limps of some of the humans, the air stinking of burnt wood, rot and a faint linger of poison. Naraku's poison. He had indeed attacked, if everything I was seeing was an indication. The humans' mood seemed damp and soiled with the rather recent calamity.

With sure and even strides, I walked into the village, forcing myself not to recoil at the amount of sweat and blood I smelt. There was only one person I wished to seek. Many of the humans saw me and instantly the air was filled with fear. More so now than before. It was understandable, seeing such a catastrophe was caused by demons not so long ago. But that didn't dull my obvious distaste for the particular scent. Not now.

"K-Kikyo-sama," a woman yelped once I neared. I recognized her and the voice, despite the obvious squeak. Jekari, wasn't it? As I observed the wench, I came to a conclusion that she hadn't suffered as much injuries as the others. I wondered why. The numbers of the village's population has decreased drastically, no more than thirty to forty people left, most of them children. "Kikyo-sama! T-The Inu no Tashio is here, the silver haired one!" she cried, running out of my sight.

No sooner did she leave did another woman reappear. Dressed in the traditional miko's clothing, it hid her distinctive injuries from many. Her brown eyes narrowed at mine, her hair loose and limp as it crusaded down her back. A sharp cut made its home upon her cheek, in the process of healing. A quiver of arrows was slung behind her back as her hand gripped a smoothly carved bow. She was stiff and rigid, her eyes contrasting great enmity.

"Sesshomaru-sama," she inclined politely, nodding her head at me. We have met in front of the hut she had previously been sheltered in. The same hut that woman ran into and the same shelter that I foolishly left Kagome in. It had not received any special treatment, looking incomplete as any home the humans were trying to fix.

"Kagome," I said, cutting to the point. "Where is she?" I asked through narrowed eyes. Of course, I knew she wasn't here. If she were, her smell would be assaulting my nose even beneath the disgusting scents around me. And I had no doubts that if she really was here, she would be helping these other pathetic humans until she lost consciousness.

Her eyes broke the connection as she stared elsewhere. "Why must you center your attention to one girl?" she asked bitterly. She looked directly at me again. "Sesshomaru-sama, what has she done to deserve such attention from yourself?" she asked suspiciously.

"That does not concern you," I said coldly, my impatience quickly building. "I merely seek for confirmation," I stated. "Your village was raided, correct?" I asked rhetorically. "By Naraku and his detachment, along with his large supply of minor demons. He set alight to your village, flooded the area with miasma and let his demons wreck havoc on your village. So, in the process of fear and confusion, you went out to try and prevent any more damage being done." My eyes narrowed even more as I continued my generalization. "And while you left, Kagome lay unprotected and unawares." I took a threatening step closer. I didn't pay attention to the gathering crowd around us. "You allowed her to be kidnapped," I said lowly, a growl beginning to form. "You gave me your word that every threat you find will be eliminated before it had the chance to reach her." I took another step closer, bending down to whisper something in her ear. "Why is it that the threat has taken her away?" I asked, anger distinct at the edge of my impassive voice.

She backed away, glaring at me through defiant eyes. "There was nothing I could do," she said with a clipped tone. "True, I did give you my word. And I fulfilled it to the best of my abilities. Do not forget, Sesshomaru-sama, that I gave my word to this village as well. There was nothing I could have done to prevent Naraku taking the girl away," she said icily.

I felt my lips curl up in a slight snarl. But before I could comment, two other scents hit my nose as a voice drifted into my ears. "Sesshomaru-sama."

Turning gracefully, I recognized the monk and the tajiya the miko traveled with. Their injuries were far from being completely healed but they have mended enough to let them walk around hindered. They seemed to be doing all they could to help the village restore itself, I thought as I eyed the pieces of wood being carried. "I thought you and my hanyou brother would be out searching for the miko," I stated coolly.

The monk nodded, his solemn eyes set on me. A bandage wrapped itself around his temple from the previous injury. "There is… a slight complication," he stated uneasily. "When Naraku had ambushed us, we were still unable to fight. We were conscious, yes, and we tried to fend off as many attacks as we could." I saw him glance at the tajiya before he turned his attention back to me. "The effort reopened some wounds and created new ones," he explained. He needn't say anything else.

"And that's not all," the woman continued beside him. She pointed to the hut, the action slow and strained. "Inuyasha… Once he caught Naraku's scent, he went mad. Tetsusaiga… he wasn't holding it when he rushed outside the hut. And when he saw Kagome-chan being taken away, he lost it." Her eyes saddened as I saw her unconsciously clench her fists. "He lost too much blood and since he hadn't fully recovered from the last battle, he isn't in a very good state. He will need healing and… without him, we won't leave either."

It was quite an obvious move from my brother; both rash and foolish. But I couldn't help the small respect that grew in me at his efforts. Unlike these humans before me, he tried his very best to keep Kagome safe, even transforming into his full demon form to reclaim her. And this was despite all the injuries he harbored. He was, by far, the most harmed member of the group because of the two battles so closely fought and the simple fact that he foolishly fought his fullest for both times. For that, I decided not to mock or disrespect his efforts. To find the strength to transform in such a state would have needed a lot of will and I honored that.

"And that's not all," Kikyo continued emotionlessly. "At the hanyou's… visit, before he left he dumped a certain body with us," she said. "It was that ookami that harbored two shards of the sacred jewel. He's now inside, resting. His legs seemed to be the most damaged since Naraku had taken the shards away."

The information wasn't needed. Shards or no shards, he will be killed by my hands. "I think he has all the shards now," the tajiya continued stiffly. "The only ones he doesn't hold possession of are the ones Inuyasha has. I don't think he knew he had the shards since Kagome-chan gave it to him."

"Enough of this chatter about that damnable jewel," I demanded icily. "Point me to the direction in which you saw them leave." My voice told them that there was no room for disobedience.

The purple and black clothed monk pointed East. "Sesshomaru-sama, are you planning to fight against Naraku by yourself?" he questioned warily.

I gave no answer as I promptly headed towards that direction, ignoring the villagers who had gathered as they moved out of my path. "Wait, Sesshomaru-sama," the tajiya yelled. "You can't beat him all by yourself! You should know that by now. Onegai, wait until Inuyasha recovers and we can look for Kagome-chan together," she pleaded. I didn't believe she understood the essence of time. "We can't defeat him without your help, Sesshomaru-sama."

Stopping, I turned to give her a side way glance. "Tajiya," I addressed coolly. "Waiting for my brother to recover will take far more time than I am willing to give. Naraku has her in his possession and I will not waste any more time in which he could use to take advantage of the girl." My eyes narrowed at even the thought of it. I turned once more, about to leave but the monk spoke up.

"Why do you care for Kagome-sama so much?" he asked calmly. "Is there, perhaps, another reason why you wish to find Naraku's whereabouts?" he asked.

With a slight pause, I continued my way, saying, "That is none of your concern, monk." Fearfully, the villagers wisely let me go unhindered as I left the village. I had already used much of my precious time gathering information, I will not waste anymore by waiting on my half-brother. Who knows, Naraku may have already decided to move while waiting for that hanyou to heal. Time was of the essence and despite the information I have received, it still wasn't enough to give an exact location. It was a merely vague clue and I must use all my resources to find the vile hanyou's location.

I will not let him best me anymore. As my demon raged inside of me against its chains, I swore on my mother and aunt's graves that I will find him, kill him along with whoever has aided him and see to it that his prisoners are alive and well. If that cannot be accomplished, heaven and hell had yet to see my wrath.

--x--x--x--

_"Eh..."_

_"Go gather all of --'s blade. Don't just stare."_

"So precious…" a voice spoke, slightly stirring me from my sleep.

I merely ignored it, trying to resume my sleep. I felt so tired, so drained. I felt as if I could sleep forever. Then I started to feel weird sensations. First it was a mere tickle on my skin. But as it continued, I could distinctly feel hands roaming my body. Not to mention the hot breath I felt breathing next to my ear. I felt, heard, it chuckle and my eyes instantly snapped open. To my horror, somebody was so close to me they seemed to be straddling me. The person's youki swam around him, arousing my own powers to try and purify it. The person was dangerous and I knew exactly who this person was.

So, with that realization, I began to thrash, kicking and trying to set my arms free. "Naraku!" I hissed angrily, fearfully, as I tried to free myself from these blasted chains. But they merely held on, clanking on the walls rather loudly. The nearness to him, it made my miko energy surge through my body, attempting to destroy the threat. But the wards on the chains kept them restricted, draining me of my energy.

He chuckled, pulling back so I couldn't touch him anymore, to my great relief. I tried to gather myself, trying to keep as far away from him as possible as I pressed my back against the wall. He had touched me! And I wasn't even freaking conscious! My breaths came out forced, my eyes glaring at him with a mixture of fear, anger and disgust. "Does my touch arouse your resentment, Kagome?" he asked slyly, watching my actions.

"Let us go!" I demanded weakly, noticing the barrier he had set up around us. It somewhat stirred a foreign feeling inside me but I ignored it. The blackness of the barrier made me feel as if Naraku and I were the only beings left on the planet. It made my skin crawl. I couldn't see outside at all. Why does this seem so familiar?

He noticed what I was looking at as he smirked. "That is merely so we don't get interrupted by those brats," he stated silkily. His dark violet eyes stared at me, making me want to crawl under a rock and stay there. "And why should I let you go?" he asked casually, sitting cross-legged in front of me. "After all the effort to bring you here in the first place," he grinned. But that grin held no warmth. It was sly and dark, making the hair on my arms stand.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, completely unnerved with his close proximity. "Why did you make everyone believe I was dead? Why did you kidnap us? What the hell are you hoping to gain by erasing my memories?" I screamed at him. It was a question that had been haunting me the very day I was informed of this hanyou's existence.

"Uh-uh, Kagome," he taunted, wagging a finger at me. "Keep your voice down now. Even with this barrier, I believe your voice might be loud enough to penetrate it," he smirked.

I breathed in, trying to calm myself. But I couldn't. I could already feel the tears pricking at the back of my eyes. Everything was so scrambled, too many questions were left unanswered; it was frustrating to no end and all I wanted to do was go back to my home and sleep. I can't remember a thing, me, Rin and Shippo were hostages, whoever wants to save us is walking straight into a trap and this bastard in front of me had motives that were unknown. And I have no idea how many people he has killed since I last saw him. It was aggravating. Everything was just out of my control.

"Ah, you were never one to hide what you're feeling," I heard him say. I looked up to see that he was smirking amusedly at me. "Are you confused, Kagome? Frightened? Guilty? Regretful? Angry?" he asked smoothly. "Are you frustrated that you have no idea what's going on, that you have absolutely no clue as to why I'm keeping you here?" he asked. He reached forward and touched my cheek. I roughly turned away. That only served to amuse him even more. "Are you suffering, dear Kagome?" he asked gently. "You're completely helpless, after all. You can't protect others and you certainly can't protect yourself."

I turned to glare at him, angry tears forcing their way up to my eyes. "You have no idea," I hissed furiously. "You have no idea what I've went through. And it's all because of **you**. You're a monster, Naraku," I spat.

He chuckled, deep and manly. "You still have that fiery spirit, I see," he murmured lightly. "Hmm. I had thought otherwise seeing how scarred your soul is." He smirked again. I wanted nothing more than to slap it off his face. If only these damn chains were longer. "You and your friends have figured out that you're the real miko that broke the jewel, correct?" he asked rhetorically. "What a shame. If only they found out earlier, before that scene in your grave," he smiled. But that smile was evil, heartless.

I glared at him hatefully. "You watched, didn't you?" I growled angrily, loathing the hanyou that sat before me so calmly, so confidently. And I couldn't do anything about it. "You watched as they opened that coffin lid and saw the body inside." I still remembered that day. I would never forget it, never. It had permanently burned itself into my memory, into my heart. Everything that happened that day… I would forever remember and it would hurt whenever I recalled it. "You bastard," I hissed. "You've hurt so many people. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku… me…" My aura spiked as my hatred grew. "Once I'm released from these chains I'll purify you," I swore.

He chuckled again, brushing off my threat so easily that it made my eyes narrow into dangerous slits. "And I have no doubt about that, dear miko," he said deeply, staring intently into my eyes. "You really don't know why you're here, do you?" he asked simply. "You have no idea why I faked your death and attempted to destroy your memories. You really have no idea," he grinned, leaning forward to cup my cheek. I tried to move away but his grip stayed firm. He chuckled. "How ignorant you are, human. Even of yourself."

"Don't touch me!" I yelled, trying to shake off his hand. But he moved forward, grasping my hair with his other hand. "Let me go, Naraku," I demanded, trying to get as far away from him as humanly possible. But he had me trapped against the wall and fear flooded in me.

He leaned forward even more, whispering in my ear as his hand caressed my cheek in an almost loving manner. "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome…" he repeated in a sing-song voice. But it was far from cheerful and merry. There was a dark tone hidden beneath that made my figure stiffen. "The power you possess will be mine," he whispered, his breath on my ear. His fist tightened around my hair. "Not only will I concur Japan. With your powers, no demon will be a match. With my powers, no human or hanyou will be able to confront us. We will rule the world." He chuckled then, soft and menacing.

"You're crazy," I spat, despite the fact that I was practically shaking from his touch. "I'm not that strong. Hell, if I was, you'd be a pile of ash right now," I stated. It was merely wishful thinking.

He chuckled again. But no matter how many times he did it, it never ceased to spike fear within me. "So ignorant," he growled softly. "So naïve and innocent." I gasped loudly when I felt his tongue dart out to lick my earlobe. "It's no surprise that so many demons lust after you," he growled.

At that thought, I began to struggle against his hold again, unknown fears suffocating me as well as his closeness. The tone of his voice… I didn't like it one bit. "You bastard, don't touch me!" I yelled, hoping it would damage his ears. "Lay one more finger on me and I swear I'll scream so damn loud that your ears would be ringing," I threatened desperately.

Luckily for me, he took that threat seriously as he pulled back, glaring angrily into my eyes. But then, he smirked, the anger disappearing. And yet that only made me tense with caution. "Soon. I could sense your precious taiyoukai approaching."

Sesshomaru. He began to stand. "Wait!" I yelled, looking up at him. He merely stared down intensely. "You said… You said you _attempted_ to destroy my memories," I recalled. "But… But they're not destroyed," I said, unsure.

It was by that statement that his eyes hardened and his lips thinned. Anger swam beneath his dark violet depths as he sneered. "How very observant of you," he said spitefully. "Indeed, I did attempt to destroy them. And I would have succeeded if it weren't for one flaw." His eyes narrowed as he smirked sadistically, the anger still evident in his eyes. "The spell I cast upon you was meant to _utterly_ **destroy** your memories, leaving no room for recovery." His eyes darkened. "Because of that one _flaw_ they were not destroyed, merely suppressed behind a mental barrier."

He continued to smirked, looking down at me with maniacal eyes. I saw them, the hundreds of demons raging beneath those exotic orbs. The malice, the hate, the lust, the greed… everything. It made me visibly shiver. "But no worries," he said viciously, a cruel confidence in his tone. "That barrier is more than enough for you to remain completely unaware of your previous memories."

"What was the flaw?" I asked quietly. The knowledge of him actually **destroying** my memories made my skin crawl. At least I had a chance of regaining them. If they were utterly eliminated, I don't know what I would've done. And if I knew what that flaw was, if I knew, it might help me find a way to take that to my advantage.

He did not answer as he turned and exited the cell, dropping his frightening barrier in the process. "He is nearing, dear Kagome," he smirked. "For your own good, I hope your thoughts aren't filled with notions of rescue or escape. You'll be unfortunately disappointed," he said with cold amusement as he left.

I stared after him, glancing at the children to see if they were safe. They were, still sleeping as if they hadn't noticed Naraku's aura at all. I shivered, withdrawing even closer to myself. I let the angry tears fall from my face. The information I gained only served to bring more questions. In fact, I haven't gained anything at all other than the fear of what might have happened if that 'flaw' was not there.

Despite the two sharing the cell with me, Naraku's presence lingered in my mind. I wanted Sesshomaru to be with me, telling me it'll be okay and making me feel safe. I wanted Inuyasha to be here, to yell at me for being weak, anything just to get my mind off my current situation. I wanted Sango and Miroku to be by my side, comforting me in any way they can. I wanted to see Jekari and Hikoru again, to remind me that, somewhere out there, people are living happy, simple lives. I wanted to see Takara, Takkako, Aaya, Sekiko and Kaya, just to know that I'm not alone. Heck, I wanted to see Penguin again, just to see whether or not she's still alive. More than anything, I want me, Rin and Shippo to get out of this cell and play tag. Play with Jaken and Ah-Un until he blows snot at us.

With a sigh, I looked up at the ceiling and closed my eyes, resting my head against the wall. The next time I fell asleep, my last thoughts were of a vast, grassy field as the children and me chased after butterflies, laughing.

Simply laughing.

--x--x--x--

Okay, there we go. Sorry if this chapter was a little boring for some of you guys. For some odd reason, when I was going Kagome's last POV here, I was overwhelmed. I suddenly began to think: is my story this disorganized? (o.o) I dunno why I thought that but something just seems… off. I hope everything's okay. So, to make sure, I want everyone who's going to review to list the questions they're thinking about. If they're way too long then I'm mess up (-.-)

Anyhow, next chapter all those questions you'll ask will be answered. Climax duuuudes. Can't wait :D

Thanks to:

Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil, FluffyandKagome, yukanantenshi, husbandsangel, enchanted nightingale, JammyDodger217, Kitsune6, MiHonoKo, SELENE, Gothic Pain, kouga's older woman, donna, AwesomeHachi, D, The Sacred Tree, Lady Skorpio, Missy Misa, Perkily-Hally, B.D. Gerretson, Iceclawsforeverlove, Kagome2691, Shiruri Nii-Chan, Twist in fate, .Saiya.of.the.moon., Daughter of Shadow, tili19, SpiritBlackFire and to those I've forgotten. If so then sorry!

**Various Review Replies:**

**FluffyandKagome **- Ooh, you have writer's block?? Well, it's been a week already so I hope it's gone! And since I just found out that you're a writer, I'll go check out your stories :)

**Jennie Harris **- Hehehe, you like Hakudoushi as well? I don't think he's handsome though, just the evilly cute child who can outsmart almost everybody :3 Eh! Go Hakudoushi! But no, he won't be a good guy. Sorry! Lol, I can sympathize with the men in denial thing. Sometimes it frustrates me to no end. Once, though, I read this book about a woman who was in so much denial, even AFTER all the evidence had been thrown right in her face, I wanted to scream! (o.0) Oh, and Kagome being revived by Tenseiga doesn't prove she's Kagome. How does it? And, I don't know about the real IY series, but in my story a soul can be resurrected many times, not just limited to Tenseiga. The sword is just _another_ means to bring back the dead. There are many other ways so Tenseiga reviving her doesn't back up a thing ;) And yes, you may get an imaginary cookie because you tried to guess about Kagome's death. Here's another hint about the answer I'm searching for: her death is linked to the dreams she's having. Remember: she didn't have such vivid dreams BEFORE she died and was resurrected, only AFTER. WHY? :)

**Kitsune6** - Thanks for the PS info. Lol, don't know why they call it post script then post post script though (o.o)

**MiHonoKo** - Lol, yeah. You read that? Lol, so you laugh whenever you hear H2O? Well, I'm glad you're not in my science or social science classes then! In science we were talking about water and elements so you would have probably been laughing throughout the entire class. And don't even get started about social science! We had a whole UNIT about water that lasted a whole term! (-.-)

**Gothic Pain **- Wow. It's like you read my mind! At the beginning of the story (and that's WAY back) I was thinking about doing that scene with Kagome's real body rotting in a cell and the living, breathing Kagome finding her like that. But as it got further on, I was so tired of writing about Kagome's depression about who she isn't or wasn't and who the heck she really is and whatnot. So, I decided not to do that or else I'll have another three or four paragraphs about Kagome talking about 'then who am I if that was me rotting in a cell?', 'am I ghost?', 'am I supposed to be dead?' and the one Sesshy's been drilling into her head for a long, long, LONG time… 'what if I'm not really this Kagome person since the girl is right there in front of me, dead?'. (-.-) Man, that won't only annoy the heck out me and the readers but it would get WAY too repetitive. Not to mention it'll complicate things so much that a few chapters would be forced to be added. :P Good guess though! :D I would've used that idea if it wasn't a hair-ripping-out-of-frustration-and-extreme-annoyance sort of thing :3

You guessed the second quote right too! But the first one, I have no idea where it came from since I only looked it up on the internet. Sorry! I ran out of IY books since we returned the other ones to the library and couldn't borrow any more since there was none left! But you still get an imaginary cookie for both the right guess and your totally awesome idea above. Great minds think alike, ne? :)

**AwesomeHachi** - Man, I empathize with you about the whole review not being sent in correctly! Once I had this PERFECT chapter finished on one of my stories and BOOM. Something I can't remember at the current moment deleted the entire thing and I was forced to write it again, which I was definitely not happy about. The chapter I was so proud of suddenly became a chapter I detested :P

Anyway, nope, I've never seen 10th Kingdom. I'll go search it on Wikipedia like you suggested. It sounds cool! :) Oh and (laughs sheepishly) yeah, I did forget the quotes. Once I updated it, I went somewhere and in the car I thought: 'Hey… Did I ever add the quotes I was supposed to put in?' So the first thing I did when I went back home was go on the internet and check the latest chapter on MS. I was so panic-y when I saw that I certainly did NOT put those quotes in. I quickly replaced the chapter with one that did have the quotes as soon as I could so not much people would notice. Luckily, only five people had reviewed when I came back home (-.-) (Although, it did surprise me that they reviewed so quickly) I've done that a total of three times now lol. :X I'm so forgetful! It's usually because I put the quotes in last when I don't have any IY books with me :P

And wow, you forgot that last chapter Kagome died? That really IS a big part to forget (o.0) But then again, I'm not one to talk. I was reading a fanfiction and I was asking questions like 'why the heck are they talking about mating customs? And why the heck isn't Kagome THAT embarrassed by it? It's like they've already mated or someth--' then I paused and thought… 'Oh yeah. They DID mate.' I wanted to hit myself on the head for that! (which I did) lol. And your question about the elation and depression thing: I have no idea. I mean, I haven't died and I certainly don't know what death is like or where you're supposed to go. Heck, I'm not even sure if I'll feel anything after I'm dead. I just think that when I die, I'll go in a state of no-show like before I was born. Freaky since I often wonder where my soul was before I actually existed. Was I floating around, looking for a baby's body to possess or was my soul created on a whim the moment I was born? I have no clue (-.-) That's why I made Kagome talk about that stuff last chapter. To show that no body LIVING actually knows what happens when they die.

And nope, that dream wasn't her experiencing death. And it was NOT Midoriko. I'm pretty sure other people think the person was her but it isn't. :) And you're not bothering me at all! I'm just sorry that I write things that sometimes I have to read over to understand or word better (-.-) Sorry if I'm confusing to you! And yes, Naraku did knock her out by hitting a certain pressure point at the back of her neck :D Freaky eh? I really, really didn't want Shemeshoua to die but I wanted Sesshomaru to be just a little bit more angry for the grand finale. I know, I know. She was the only one who truly understood him and what he's gone through and it's sad that she died because of that -- Naraku. :( On a higher note, nope, Aaya isn't the little kid silly! Aaya's the older sister and Sekiko is the little kid :)

Lol, my dog's afraid of the storms too! We always let him inside since he doesn't like the loud noises :) It's so cute! And he's also scared of swimming in water. We went to the beach once and my dad had to basically shove him into the water. But that didn't work either since he didn't budge. We only got him about a meter into the water because he overpowered us and ran off. :P Ooh… Five long paragraphs… Hmm… :I Okie dokie then, I'll catch you later! :3

**D **- Ooh… You're right about the Kagome bit! You get rewarded by an imaginary cookie because of that! :3 The spell wasn't lifted when she died though. BUT, her death caused a sort of glitch/fault in the spell, causing it to… I'll let you fill in the blanks because there are some people out there reading all the review replies ;) Don't forget to pick up your imaginary cookie, lol.

**The Sacred Tree **- Yeah, you've read all the other Eoin Colfer books! And of course I've read them already! They're all absolutely hilarious and totally original! I CANNOT wait until the sixth book of Artemis Fowl is released! (squeals) I heard it's coming out this month! :D (jumps up and down at the thought of it) I'm just obsessed with the series! OMGosh it's fudging genius!! (O.O) Ooh, have you ever translated some of the books? You know, with the gnomish, centaur-ish and eternity code-ish at the bottom of each page? Lol. I've translated book 1, 2, 4 and 5. My other friend's translating the Eternity Code but she's taking far too long! :( Man, I must sound like a freak to you (o.0) Oh, and have you read Eoin Colfer's other book, Airman? And sorry you have writer's block. I hope it goes away! :D

**Missy Misa **- lol. I'm hoping to publish an original story but every single time the characters end up sounding like Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Shippo or Naraku (o.o) And you're semi right with the 'slowly breaking free of the spell' bit and you're totally right with Kagome's dreams! You get an imaginary cookie for that! You're the second person to guess correctly about her dreams now :) I LOVE ice cream! You're not the only one ;) Don't forget to pick up your imaginary cookie with secret delights!

**Iceclawsforeverlove **- Hmm, why wouldn't people know how to spell Sesshomaru's name right? Lol, I remember when I was first starting out with fanfics and when I wrote about Sesshy, I always had to refer back to the manga books just to see if I'm spelling it right. It took me awhile but now I can spell his name without them! :) And I'm glad you thought of a great big droolong dog! That's what I was hoping to achieve ;D

**Shiruri Nii-Chan** - Hiya! Thank you for the compliments and I'll try to improve on my imaginary skills, although could you be more specific on that bit cuz I don't really understand :P And you'll see Kagome and her family's reactions in the Epilogue :) YES! I did know that they cell plushies of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha! I want to buy them soooo badly but I can't find any!! :( I want to buy them off eBay but dad doesn't let me (-.-) lol. When I go overseas, I'm going to go plushie hunting! :D

**Lady of Shadow **- Whoa, you spelt Sesshomaru's name wrongly? I didn't realize that (o.0) Yeah, I remember that episode with Naraku trying to absorb Sesshomaru. While I watched it, I was screaming in my mind, yelling 'What are you doing, you idiot?! You're just standing there letting the slimy things TOUCH and CURL around you!'. Lol. I was so confused when he didn't do anything but was happy when Inuyasha came. :) And thank you about your compliments for Hakudoushi! I've only seen him appear a few times but I hear that he's like a 'mini-me' of Naraku. Freaky, eh? (o.o) But he's still one of my favourite bad guy characters! :D Oh, and about Ayame, she won't be making an appearance in this story at all. She didn't show up in the manga, making her a filler character in a filler episode when the anime was waiting for the manga to catch up. And since I go by the manga, she rarely shows up or mentioned in my stories and if she is, she isn't that important. Sorry for saying that (since you said you love Ayame and all) but that's just my view of her. :X

And sorry for killing of Shemeshoua! I needed a way for Sesshomaru to get really, really, REALLY mad at Naraku so that it could be all dramatic-y like when it's the climax and he's giving it his all. And inu! Whoop! I love that word too! :D It's sooo cute :3 I want to name a dog of mine inu! :) Lol. I have no idea what digress means :D

**tili19 - **Gee, thanks a bunch for thinking my story is good enough to get a reward! Lol, and you do realize that you double reviewed with the same message right? I just thought I should tell you :)

**SpiritBlackFire **- Lol, chocolate could do almost anything but fill Sesshomaru with enough 'happy endorphins' that he'll crack a smile and kiss Kagome? (o.0) We'll need MUCH more than chocolate! We'll need googles in tubs of ice cream, cookies and cream, pies, muffins, tarts of all kinds, hot dogs, turkey, socks, pocky, lollipops, marshmallows AND thick, creamy, delicious-in-the-addicting-way chocolate milkshakes! (drools) Not only will he be prancing around drunk and kissing everything he sees (including trees) but he'll be extremely fat and become a puking machine! :D Can't imagine him being fat though. And when I do try to conjure up a picture, I mentally shiver and shove the image back into the deep, dark depths of my mind (o.o)

Hmm… You speak the truth about the weird people having interesting lifestyles and behaviour patterns! Oddly enough though, sometimes people who are 'simple' are interesting to observe as well. (o.0) You just watch them doing normal stuff (like brushing their teeth for exactly three minutes, making their bed every morning, feeding their dogs when it's time to feed them, walking like a normal person should, talking to other peers in normal volumes etc.) and think 'What weirdoes…' Lol. Then I start to laugh at the fact of their 'simple' lives. To me, doing all that stuff would have been considered crazy (o.o) So, really, everyone is just plain weird and insane (0.0) Wow… isn't that a comforting thought? :3

And rofl with the obsessed fangirls showing up in inu's class! It would be so very, very true :) I'll also be there but not because I'm obsessed with him or anything. Just there to annoy the heck out of him. And when he tries to kill me because I'm trying to drive him completely insane, I'll just run to Kagome and make her sit him! Yay, I'll be immune and the personal mental torturer of Inuyasha's mental stability! Stuff Naraku! If Naraku had a class, I'll attend too and instead of hurting him or whatever, I'll bring a truck load of Pikachu dolls, Snoopy merchandise and Care Bear plushies and decorate them all over his sadistic classroom. That way, since he's a teacher, he'll be forced to come to school every single day in that horridly bright and happy classroom, gradually destroying his twisted and evil mind as he watches re-runs of Sailor Moon and Hamtaro. Oh, and don't forget the Wiggles! (grins) I can just see it now, the 'great and evil hell demon' rocking back and forth in the corner of the extremely goody-goody classroom, trying to cringe away from all the kiddy songs and 'be happy' lyrics his students are singing. And if he destroys the decoration, the very next day everything will be back to normal again in a neverending cycle… Hmm… I guess that would drive me crazy too if I had to attend that way too happy class every single school day (o.0)

Oh, an afterthought: If the world really did have only Inuyasha and Kagome people, I know for a fact that by the time span of 3 months, the world would have shrunk with all the sits being muttered. There'll be an earthquake every five seconds or so (o.o) And I love dogs too! They're so cute, especially the puppies! You just want to squeeze them :3

And if my teacher begins to act and look like Naraku, I'll just get a Miffy plush and shove it in his face. It'll work as purifying energy and he'll be utterly defenceless! I heard a rumor in my school that he fears Miffy the bunny. (smiles) I won't need a dog that looks menacing and just bring along a cute stuffed toy of Miffy!

So you have a friend that's like Miroku? Eeeeh, if I had a friend like that and my parents knew he groped girls' butts, they would have issued up a restraint order (-.-) And it's pretty cool that the boys allow you to listen in on their 'guy stuff' talk. The guy friends I have always yell 'f-ck off! This isn't girl stuff!' or 'why the heck are you here?' It's either those two or they just stop talking altogether :P Man, they're so lame. You're lucky! I like to talk about some of the things they do but they won't let me join in their conversations. Jeez. (rolls eyes) Most of my dudette friends mostly talk about gossip so it gets boring really fast. Don't get me wrong though, some of my friends are really interesting and we talk about video games, books, anime/manga, sports etc.

And I'm glad that you liked that categorizing bit last chapter! I think he has a mental filing system in his mind too, since he's all calculating and observing. What kind of person would he be if he calculated and observed without filing the info in neat little headlines? Personally, I think he would put Inuyasha under 'very…_ unique_ half youkai, which also happens to be a stupid relative of mine'. And puh-leeze, Naraku isn't worth all that space in sesshy's mind! I believe Naraku will be put under a red fonted category called 'to kill'. :)

Lol, emotional range of a toothpick. :) Well, you never know. I once had a dream about a toothpick with big, googliy eyes trying to stab me because I ate the sandwich it was living on. (o.o) But yeah, if you even implied he was emotionally retarded AGAIN he'd probably sic Jaken on you ;P And maybe even the snot-shooting/spitting two-headed dragon Ah-Un too.

And NO WAY! Nuh-uh! If I replaced Shemeshoua's name with Naraku's, do you know how freaky and spiritually scarred we'd be?! (O.O) To have Naraku lying on the bed while Sesshomaru talks to him in such a caring manner and Naraku's final words being 'I love you as much as your mother did, still does' would have freaked the socks right off us! (o.0) Imagine Naraku, looking up at Sesshomaru as he combed his hand through his hair, saying 'how is Kagome? Bring Kagome's kitsune and Rin back. Now go. You have a duty to complete.' (O.Q) It's so wrong in many, many ways… (-.-) Lol. Don't worry, I know what you really meant. I just wanted to tell you what I first thought when I read that part of your review when you said I was meant to be typing Naraku, not Shemeshoua :)

Oh man! More than a page's review reply. I seriously hope I'm not boring you or not making your eyes burn from reading too much. If you send a shorter review, it's almost guaranteed that my reply will be shorter as well! :)

_People who get a free imaginary cookie:_

_Jennie Harris - For attempting to guess what factor changed because of Kagome's death. Keep trying! :D Gather your information and use those hints I gave you!_

_Gothic Pain - For guessing one of the quotes right and having a terrifically genius idea. Congrats Sango-chan/Kouga-kun! :3_

_D - For being the first one ever to guess correctly about the dream. And also a reward for your half correct answer relating to the spell and Kagome's death. I'm really proud of you! Here's your cookie! :3_

_Missy Misa - For being the second to ever guess correctly about the dream. And also congrats for your almost correct answer about the spell on Kagome! Really glad that you were able to figure that out so here's your imaginary cookie with whipped cream! :D_

_SpiritBlackFire - For guessing the quotes right. Enjoy your imaginary cookie since there won't be much left after the climax! :)_

OH MY CRUDDY FUDGE! FOUR PAGES WORTH OF REPLIES (3,229 words in total (-.-) That's approx. half of the stupid chapter!)!! My arms ache with all that typing! I swear, by the end of this story my arms and fingers will be buff!! (0.0) Lol. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed once again! Try to guess the quotes from this one since it'll be the second last time people will be able to get free imaginary cookies. Ja!

Oh, and don't forget to vote about the pie thing! (If you don't understand, read top A/N) Yes, I am serious.


	34. To Remember

Memory's Shadow

Memory's Shadow

--

To Remember

--

A/N: This is it guys! The climax where most of your questions will be answered and new ones will arise ;) Just to give you guys a head's up, remember that this story is based AFTER Kagura's death, hence the reason why she hasn't appeared in this story… yet. Muhahahaha, I gave ya a little twisty hint there, didn't I? :3 Teeheehee, sorry, I'm just psyched about this final chapter. Next one is the Epilogue. Oooh, this story is coming to an end… Sad, ne?

And thanks for the people who answered the pie thing! I guess it was sort of random and I'm glad the majority of you like 'em! :D And as for you who don't… well… we all have different tastes, ne? I mean, I like pickles! :3

Anyhow, off you go! I don't want to delay you any further. Hope this blows your mind!

WARNING: Chapter is WAY longer than usual :P So go get a packet of chips while you're at it!

Dialogue:

Kitsune - Fox

Iie - No

Miko - Priestess

Taiyoukai - Higher form of demon

Hanyou - Half-breed

Youkai - Demon

Onegai - Please

Kaze no Kizu - Wind Scar

Neko - Cat

Shikon no Tama - Jewel of Four Souls

Bakuryuha - Blackish Wave

Tajiya - Demon Exterminator

Kami - God

--x--x--x--x--x--

_'Being able to remember is special_

_For when you recall upon those memories_

_You know you've truly lived.'_

--x--x--x--x--x--

_"__In order to get the – fragment… I wonder how many people have been killed."_

"_We have to quickly stop… such things happening."_

Life. Death. Fate. Chance. Destiny. Choice. All six of them are linked, tied. Where there's life, there's death. Where there's fate, there's chance. Where there's destiny, there's choice. You can't live life without facing chances, just as you can't go through life without making choices. Fate is the road in which you travel, fixed or not, that crosses paths with destiny, what becomes of a person at the end. And when there's the beginning of life, everything must face the concept of death at the very end.

But everything I just said isn't all that special. What's special is the journey in which you partook in. What did you do? Who did you meet? Where did you go? Every bond that you shared, every thing that you touched, helped make up the world. We people are like threads of string on a thick rope. Alone, we can accomplish nothing. But together, we carry the weight of our very future, our own reality. When one man falls, so must others. When one man rises, they will carry others with them. It is the burden of strings, the gift of strength.

So why must we slay those we connect with? With every life lost, with every blood spilt, we're destroying our world, thread by thread. How long would it be until that strong, sturdy rope snaps? God is the only one who can rightfully claim our lives. Man has no authority.

Life, death, fate, chance, destiny and choice; they link everyone together, make us one. They prove that we are all the same; and yet, they prove that every individual is special. A community. A family. A whole people. Every person you meet, every item you make, every thing that you take; it should only be _you_. No one, absolutely no one, can force you into doing something you do not want. No one. Your actions should be your own, merely _influenced_ by the people all around you. Whoever you are or what you do, you have the power to make or break this world. Do not say you don't have enough time. All the great people in our world had the same amount as you. It was only what they _did_ during their time that made them great.

If you take in all these facts, then who has the right to viciously cut down a person's time by shedding their blood?

No one.

Slowly, my eyes opened. I stared at Rin and Shippo, talking quietly to themselves. So, is it wrong to kill those who has killed? Is it wrong to kill Naraku for what he has done? If shedding a person's blood isn't fair, then can spilling the blood of a killer be deemed just? Can two wrongs make a right? Is there a time where a person's life is rightfully in the hands of a being on earth? That, I cannot be certain.

But, I know, that Naraku must come to an end. All the lives he's taken, all the suffering he's caused, it will only continue unless he is gone from this world. If destroying one with no conscience is wrong, I'll pay the punishment. As long as it means no more innocent lives will fall by that monster without a heart.

"Kagome? Kagome, are you okay?" the kitsune asked worriedly. "You don't look so good."

"Yeah," Rin agreed, examining me. "You're a bit pale, Kagome-chan."

I shook my head, ridding myself of my previous thoughts. Being cooped up in this cell had me thinking way too much for my liking. There was just a nagging feeling inside me. I've never felt it before during these weeks we've stayed in this cell. Something big was going to happen soon, I don't know when, but it will. I can feel it stirring in my gut and my miko intuition was kicking in. Me, paranoid? Surely not. "Iie, I'm fine," I assured them. "It's just… I've been feeling a little funny lately," I said truthfully.

"You too?" Shippo asked softly. "I don't know what it is but my instincts are going haywire." He shivered visibly. "I wish Inuyasha was here. I hope they're okay," he whispered.

"Of course they are," I stated hopefully. "They're too strong to be down for long. You'll see, Inuyasha and everyone else will come and save us from Naraku. You'll see." It was to reassure me as well as the kitsune cub.

"But it's been so long," Rin said sullenly. With every day that passed in this damnable prison, I was forced to watch as the two grew more tired and less cheerful. It was agonizing. If only I could reach them… "I miss the sun."

I missed the sun too. I was beginning to forget what it felt like, despite my might to try and remember those days. But with this dreary set up, it was quite hard. Especially since the chains and barred windows looked so constricting. It looked as if this was forever. And then my ears caught the sound of footsteps.

"Well, well, well. Don't I have some good news for you." No body needed to guess whose amused voice that was. We all turned to face Hakudoushi, smirking at the other side of the cell. But something was different about him. It was in his light lilac eyes. They seemed more… alive. His posture seemed so confident and his smirk was just a little bit wider than usual. And yet, I couldn't help but think that this Hakudoushi seemed far more dangerous. It was weird, to have a child no larger than your hip line to be so intimidating. "I'll start off with the good news first," he started, leering sardonically at us. "Someone has just arrived to save you."

"Is it Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin immediately asked, her eyes filling with a hope that disappeared a couple of days back. It radiated from her, along with her happiness. I idly wondered if this was the longest time she was separated from Sesshomaru since they met. It seemed likely and it pulled at my heartstrings. Rin looked up to the taiyoukai of the west like a father. I haven't seen my parents, or even my family, in what seemed like forever. If only I could remember their faces…

"Very good, little girl," the demon replied absently. His sadistic grin widened. "Now for the bad news. He won't be able to even reach this cell."

His words made me gasp lightly. "What are you planning to do with him?" I managed to yell, anger already swirling in the depths of my heart. The way he carried himself spoke of undeterred confidence and it put me, and the children, on edge.

Hakudoushi's eyes connected mine with a scornful glee. "Why, kill him, of course," he answered in what seemed like a merry tone.

"That's a lie!" Rin interrupted bravely. "You can't kill Sesshomaru-sama! You won't!"

He ignored her, making me stiffen with miff. "You see, we have a special weapon at our disposal that no other has a clue about," the white demon continued as he addressed me. "We went through great lengths to keep her secret. I'm afraid that this surprise might be one that would be fatal if your protector hesitates in the slightest."

"Her?" I mimicked with a frown. "And why would Sesshomaru hesitate?" I asked carefully. Something wasn't right. The thought of Sesshomaru, here, right now, made me leap for joy. But it was crushed severely down by the prospect of him actually getting hurt; or worse, failing and getting killed because of it. I wouldn't be able to handle the guilt if that were to happen. And I didn't want Rin to suffer through another death of a parent-figure. The child had enough. Absolutely no one should lose their father twice. In fact, no one should lose their father _once_.

"Right now, your demon lord is fighting with Naraku just outside," he continued, ignoring my questions. "But I will grant one of you a favour," he smirked. His eyes locked with mine once more. My eyes narrowed in response. What was he planning? "I'll free one of you, just so you can watch your precious Lord of the West being slaughtered."

The next second, Hakudoushi reached his right hand forward. It wasn't long until he came into contact with the barrier surrounding the cell, the magic rippling under his touch. But he continued to grin surely as he placed the flat of his hand upon the barrier. To my surprise, it immediately fell as his hand went through and grasped the cell door. He opened it without a fuss and stepped inside, turning and standing directly in front of me. Because of his short size, even though I was sitting down, I didn't have to crane my neck up to look at him.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, again fear washing through me. Whatever he was planning to do, it wasn't going to be good. Nothing from Hakudoushi was ever good, I could tell you that. It was the look in his eyes that made me shiver. He was just like Naraku except… except his eyes weren't raging with hundreds of demons locked inside. Instead they were calm and intelligent, a deadly combination for a young demon child like him to possess. Especially mixed with the same amount of evil intention I see surging in Naraku's eyes all the time.

His hand reached forward silently as he merely touched my chains. And the moment he did, I felt the ward that bound my miko powers to me snap. I tugged on the chains, surprised that I didn't feel so tired anymore. Why would Hakudoushi release the spell that made me utterly defenceless? Now they were just ordinary chains, rusty yet strong. I still couldn't get out of them.

"Come," the child demanded, his command directed not at me but to someone else. Someone outside the cell. "Kagura."

The name was oddly familiar but I couldn't place my finger on it. But the other two children within the cell recognized the name immediately, gasping when a woman slowly and silently entered behind Hakudoushi, the size difference obvious. She was beautiful in a deadly way. Her black hair was tied up in a bun behind her head, supported by elegant feather ornaments. Her kimono seemed to hug her slim and womanly body, the loose sleeves fluttering above the air as she walked. She held a rather large fan in one hand, instantly telling me that it wasn't normal. It was a weapon and it indeed looked sharp. But what she lacked was life.

Her eyes were downcast, the colour so light that it was almost pink. For some reason, I thought they were supposed to be a dark red. The way she walked was so gentle, so soft, that it was almost ghost-like, nonexistent. Her face, which I thought would hold a high confidence expression, was blank and void. Even her aura seemed to not be there. She reminded me of Kanna.

"K-Kagura-sama?" Rin squeaked, staring at the woman with wide, disbelieving eyes. "W-Why… How…?" She seemed utterly baffled to see the demonic woman.

The demon didn't address her, nor did she even look at her direction. She merely stood there, behind Hakudoushi, as if waiting for orders. I mentally shivered. Something was wrong with this picture. Something was very, very wrong and it made my stomach churn.

The expressions on our faces seemed to amuse the white child even more. "Rid the miko of her chains, would you?" he asked casually, stepping back as he allowed this 'Kagura' to see me.

I stared up at her and yet she didn't even meet my gaze. She was as silent as ever. Without a word, she lifted her fan and with a graceful twist of her wrist, it immediately opened, revealing the beautiful but plain material in which it was made of. Sharp, golden-like metal. My eyes widened with surprise as she held it above her head, as if she was going to strike me down. As it began to lower, I flinched, trying not to imagine the pain it would cause me once contact was made. But all I heard was the clanking of chains as my arms suddenly fell by my side, unharmed.

Opening my eyes, I stared with growing confusion and awe at the perfectly sliced chains now around me. I held up my wrist, seeing them without a scratch. It was only slightly red and bruised because of the day I first found myself in this blasted cell. I looked up at the woman with slight shock but she didn't seem to notice. Her fan had already slid shut and I didn't even see or hear her do it. Something about that told me she would be a formidable foe in battle. Was she the one Hakudoushi was talking about? The 'secret weapon'?

"Pick her up and continue with Naraku's orders," the demon child said authoritatively. "After all, _I_ was the one who was supposed to be guarding these cells," he smirked.

Without hesitation, Kagura bent down and grabbed me firmly yet gently by the arm, pulling me up. My legs felt like jelly and I almost stumbled on her at the rapid movement. "W-Where am I going?" I asked fearfully, glancing at Shippo and Rin as they stared after me, calling out my name. "What about them?"

"Don't worry," Hakudoushi grinned as we exited the cell. As soon as the cell doors closed, I immediately felt the barrier lift once more. "No harm will fall upon them. Yet."

"Kagome!"

"Kagome-chan!"

"Stay put guys," I told them, trying to wrench free of the woman's hold. But her grip was like iron and her step didn't falter once, making me stumble a couple of times. "I'll be back. You're going to get out of that cell, I promise."

"Good luck with that," scoffed Hakudoushi as he stood in front of the prison, his arms crossed as he stared at our departing forms with anticipation. "I doubt you'll be back at all."

I ignored him as my eyes were glued on the two children in the confinement, their eyes beginning to tear up. Seeing them, all alone in that cell with only Hakudoushi as their guard, made me inwardly cry. Their panicked faces, their anguished expressions; they didn't want to be left alone. And I didn't want to leave them. I had no idea where I was being taken to and a battle was raging just outside this castle. As the Kagura lady firmly pulled me out of the doors, my view of the two closest to me was cut off.

Full of regret and shame of leaving them behind, I reluctantly followed Kagura as she lead me wordlessly through the corridors and hallways of this dreary and dark castle. What was going on?

--x--x--x--

I've finally found it. The hanyou's location. It took me five days with only a couple of hours of restless sleep and nonstop traveling and information gathering. All my wounds were healed; my mind was fresh and my energy excelling normal standards. And yet, all my thoughts were on that fiend and what he could have done to his prisoners during the time I searched. None of which I thought of particularly pleased me. In fact, every scenario I conjured up ended with me growing more enraged. The need for blood, _his_ blood, grew with the very thought of him smirking in intolerable triumph.

I traveled on foot, running through the barren fields of dead trees and decaying animals that stank of poison and rot. The wind swept passed me as I ran, my silver hair flying gracefully behind as I bounded through the large rocks beneath the purple and blue skies. It was Naraku's miasma, surrounding the air and forcing it to turn a dreadful colour. The sun was no where to be seen, the usually bright light unable to penetrate through the thick clouds of poison and gas. I didn't detect any life forms on this wasteland, merely bones and carcasses being eaten away by time.

Trying not to sneer with disgust at the vile smell that inhabited this damnable hell, I scented out Naraku's smell and followed it here where no living being could be found for miles on end. It was a trap, I knew, for the hanyou's barrier had been intentionally dropped, just so I may enter. It did not matter. No trap would be able to suppress my rage and overpower the youki swirling inside me, willing itself to be released.

At last the castle was visible and my pace quickened at its sight. It was no bigger than mine, the walls already rotting because of the miasma it contained. It was unwelcoming, the very castle itself seeming to radiate the youki of Naraku and his youkai. And as I neared, I could distinctly detect the youkai within the castle walls and around the dead, leaf-less trees, hidden beneath the darkness. My eyes narrowed as I confirmed that Naraku had destroyed an entire forest just to make his home. The once green, luscious forest was now the home of dead wood and spineless youkai that wished to live within the darkness and deteriorating lands.

Finally, my senses detected the one who led me to this useless land that couldn't even grow grass. Stopping just in front of the castle, I glared venomously at the figure standing before me, his smirk making me stiffen greatly as I stood there. "Welcome to my home, Sesshomaru-sama," he greeted with sickening politeness. He wore his usual armour he gained at Mt. Hakurei, the disgusting eyes upon his body searching, examining, locking onto my being. It disgusted me like no other. "What honor to have you visit me at a place like this," he smirked.

Drawing Tokijin, I gave him an icy glare. Without wasting my breath in replying to his act, I ran forward, my youki surging through me as the anticipation of battle was peaking. I slammed my sword down one-handedly, successfully releasing the kenatsu as it traveled towards the hanyou, lifting earth as it did so.

But, predictably, a barrier was immediately summoned around him and my attack was deterred, sliding off the barrier like water as it hit the trees. Naraku chuckled, deep and disturbing. "My, my Sesshomaru. Aren't you eager to end this visit?" he stated mockingly, staring at me through insane eyes. "What did I do to arouse such anger? Such treatment from yourself?" he asked lightly.

Again not bothering to answer, I lifted my sword higher and slammed it back down again, releasing double the kenatsu that I previously released. The sword's youki flared angrily, matching my own wrath as its temper thrashed. The blue energy hit Naraku's barrier once more but it wasn't so easily blocked. With a hearable crack, my attack was reflected back at me and I leapt out of the way quickly, narrowly missing the youki as it smashed onto the earth. My eyes turned back to Naraku and I visibly saw the crack in his protective shield.

"Ah, I didn't know that you cared about a bunch of weak female humans like this, Sesshomaru," Naraku stated calmly. "Why is it that I keep on besting you? Is that what really triggers your rage?" he asked, his eyes narrowing as his lips curled up in a detesting smirk. "That miko, Kagome, is special to you, isn't she?" he asked coolly. "How the mighty have fallen," he scoffed.

"What use is she for _you_, Naraku?" I spoke coldly, the comments he made angering me but I made sure it wasn't shown. "You went through great deals just to merely obtain her. What is it that attracts you so?"

"Isn't that obvious by now?" he asked, growling slightly with amusement. "Her power." My eyes narrowed. What power? But before I could interrogate him further, his barrier suddenly dropped as he stepped aside, revealing the front doors of the castle. "I want to ask you a question, Sesshomaru," he said calmly. "Do you miss Kagura? The Wind Sorceress that I freed only to kill a few hours later?" he smirked. "You were there, weren't you? You watched her die. I wonder why you didn't draw your sword, Tenseiga, and merely revived her." His smirk widened. "Do you wish to see her again, Sesshomaru? The traitor you seemed so fond of whenever she turned to _you_ for assistance, for help?"

At the mention of the deceased wind witch, my grip on Tokijin tightened as unbelievable rage swam through me, radiating out of my youki. "She was nothing more than a nuisance that had the foolish dream of being free," I stated coldly. "No one can be truly free unless in death. She received what she so heartily desired."

Again Naraku laughed. "Oh, I don't believe that, Sesshomaru," he chided. "After all, she didn't wish for death. She wished to be free of _me_. Do you want to see how much you displeased her, Sesshomaru-sama?" he asked cunningly. His right arm outstretched as he indicating the doors. "Do you want to see how much the woman who loved you now scorns you for not saving the life she so desperately wanted?" A deep laugh escaped his lips. "I present to you Kagura, the Wind Sorceress!" His smile twisted into an ugly smirk. "And perhaps, this time, _you_ will be the cause of her death, not I."

The doors opened and Kagura stepped out. But that was not all. By her arm, she dragged a pale, sickly looking Kagome, her hair wild and her waist unhealthily slim. Her clothes were tattered and I distinctly saw the burns upon her wrist and the uneasiness and fear in her aura. My eyes narrowed at her state, along with the obvious imposter who escorted her out. What does Naraku have going in that demented mind of his?

And yet, as I glanced at the hanyou, I saw the barely concealed shock. I came to the conclusion that Kagome being dragged out was not a part of his plan as he sneered. It was then an ugly rage flashed through his face as he hissed out a hateful name that I barely caught. "Hakudoushi…"

"Sesshomaru!" the miko yelled, her eyes immediately connecting with mine. What I saw in them made me growl. Her discomfort, her inner anguish, her fear radiating from her eyes and flared itself within her soul. My grip on Tokijin tightened more so as its youki sparked without my consent. "Rin and Shippo are inside being guarded by Hakudoushi!" she yelled with all her might, trying to get free of the wind witch's hold. It was a fruitless effort. "You've got to go save them! Onegai!" she pleaded. Even in this situation, her mind was focused on the wellbeing of others rather than herself. She hasn't changed at all during her confinement which, and I admit, greatly relieved me.

"Kagura!" Naraku snapped, losing his calm and confident demeanor. "Bring the girl over to me. Now," he demanded. Gone was the dark, playful glint in his eyes to be replaced by an extreme anger.

And the imposter obeyed, walking calmly towards the hanyou as she dragged the reluctant miko behind her. "Let go of me!" she yelled, again trying to escape her iron grip. "Sesshomaru!"

Before the last syllable escaped her lips, I was already running forward with Tokijin sparking with dark intent. But, to my slight surprise, the older woman swiftly turned around and, in the process, opened up her deadly fan with experienced eased and gracefulness. I narrowly dodged the sharp blades of winds that she summoned as she elegantly fanned her weapon in one massive sweep. I was forced back as I landed gently on my feet and watched as Naraku grabbed Kagome roughly from the imposter. The contact that was made drove my inner demon in almost uncontrollable rage.

"Naraku, let me go," the miko yelled fearfully, again struggling in her new holder's grip. "I'll purify you!" she threatened desperately, her eyes flickering back and forth for any chance of escape.

But the hanyou merely ignored her as he pressed her body close to his with an arm wrapped around her waist. The action made me snarl. "Perhaps this can go to my advantage," he stated impassively. He was not pleased. "She shall watch as you face your demise, Sesshomaru. The last thing you hear will be her screams as you pass onto the afterlife." He seemed to be warming up to the idea as his lips gave way to yet another smirk. "Isn't that right, Kagome dear?" he whispered in her ear.

Their contact was unacceptable and it bothered me more than I was willing to admit. With a fury I barely kept in check, I sheathed my sword and my claws lengthened. I couldn't risk attacking with Tokijin's kenatsu now that Kagome was in the picture. If it did break his barrier, she would be killed as well. "Kill him, Kagura," the hanyou demanded.

Without another word, the woman raised her fan and released an attack much like the original detachment's Wind of Blades. Only, I realized as I barely dodged the attacks, that her offences were far more stronger and swift. As soon as I landed on the ground, hundreds of youkai appeared from the trees, skies and through the castle doors in which she and the miko exited earlier. My golden gaze shifted through the scenery and I concluded that, even if I did want to escape, I could not. I was completely surrounded by youkai that were both minor and medium class. I glanced up at the sky and saw so many demons that it seemed as if they were the sky itself, a massive hoard of disgusting youkai as their bloodlust triggered my own.

All at once, they came at me. Slicing at the demons with my deadly claws, they would be no match. But I was only one and there was many. There were many minor demons, many middle class and one fairly strong imposter. How cowardly, Naraku. Hiding behind your army as you watch without lifting a finger.

But I had to kill this almost never-ending hoard. Despite the shrieks and growls emitting from every single demon, I could hear Kagome screaming out my name. Summoning my youki whip, I lashed at the demons wanting to draw my blood, the poison splattering and completely disintegrating their inwardly bodily fluids. Then my ears caught the sound of slicing wind and I immediately leapt out of the way, dodging the large whirlwinds that slammed powerfully where I once stood. I caught sight of the woman, looking like Kagura, but acting nothing like her. She had no spirit, her eyes were dull and her posture was uncaring. Her attacks were far better, yes, but she lacked the will to live. My eyes narrowed as I advanced her with my demonic speed. She was a disgrace to her memory.

Shredding through the youkai that dared to be in my way, I was finally in range of attack and jumped up, glaring down at her impassively as I began my descent. With one massive swipe that was as quick as lightening, I cleanly sliced her empty handed arm off her body. No blood gushed out and she stumbled back. But no pain seemed to register on her face. Jumping back, I watched with disgust as the flesh that was cut off began to attach itself back onto her main body, regenerating. This was definitely not the Wind Sorceress I had grown to respect.

"You mock her," I growled quietly. "You are nothing but trash compared to the figure you were created to mimic."

She wasn't fazed in the slightest as she merely brought up her powerful fan. With another sweep, she released an attack I recognized to be the Dance of the Serpent Dragon. And at such close quarters, it was impossible to completely avoid. So, instead, I quickly drew Tokijin and released its kenatsu, the way it was dodgily played causing it to be weak. But it had the wanted effect as my attack weakened the winds, enabling them to strike me at a milder force.

And during the time it struck, some of the gutless youkai chose this time to attack me as well. As I was getting over the aftereffect of the winds, a thick bear youkai slammed forward on my back. At the same time, a youkai with wide jaws inserted its sharp teeth into my side. As the blood was spilt, the rest of the youkai began to frenzy. They began to assault me, their youki swimming with bloodlust as they gathered all around, wanting to drive their claws and their teeth into my body as they shrieked and growled. My vision blurred with the many enemies and my ears were so distracted that I couldn't focus on one point. I was temporarily blinded and deaf. Too many youkai as they began to pile over me.

"Sesshomaru!" a voice penetrated. "Onegai! Sesshomaru! Don't die on me!"

I knew the voice. And in that voice was the enormous fear and helplessness. I heard the quake in her tone as my nose caught the scent of her tears. It angered me more than anything else I've ever encountered and my demon snarled in outrage. How **dare** she doubt me? How **dare** she think that I could be defeated by weak, pathetic youkai? How **dare** she believe that I would leave her at the mercy of an enemy? How **dare** she shed her tears so needlessly, showing weakness in front of someone like Naraku?

With a snarl, my hand gathered up the poison passed down to generation to generation, only to gain in power through each heir. And, at the current moment, that was I. With my youki swirling in the green venom, my claws lengthened and I slashed mercilessly at the youkai daring to think they are worthy enough to even shed my noble blood. Cowardice has no merit.

Using the training engraved into my mind since I was a child, my whip developed as the toxic splattered and hissed at the numerous youkai. With controlled and graceful flicks of my wrist, I bid the deadly weapon to my command as each youkai it came into contact with disintegrated and turned into nothing but ash. Manipulating the weapon, it spun around me as I twisted and turned to dodge and to attack. Like a dance it was, a dance in which I knew every single step and perfected without effort.

Again I heard the slicing of the wind as it advanced me but I did not fall for the same trick twice. Dodging the attack fluently, I leapt into the sky and destroyed every youkai that followed me or dove down. With potent strength and amiable grace, I lengthened my whip and with dead accuracy wound it around the imposter's neck. Without another moment's hesitation, I let the poison seep into her body and promptly straightened the whip, decapitating her.

She fell down wordlessly and as the toxin traveled through her body, she began to degenerate, unable to heal. It wasn't long until she was reduced to a pile of dirt once more. Another roar was heard and I turned sharply to immediately destroy the threat. There was still too many youkai.

But then, my demonic senses alerted me to the new arrivals.

"Inuyasha!"

"Kaze no Kizu!"

Instantly I felt the power that radiating from that one attack, obliterating a hundred youkai. But there was something about that attack that wasn't quite right. It was far more powerful than I've ever seen or experienced. The youkai that were caught in the line of fire weren't torn into shreds like usual. They were completely destroyed, not a trace of them left as the path the attack traveled upon made the dirt rise into the air. The Kaze no Kizu was far stronger than I could remember. Why was that?

Landing gracefully on the ground, I glanced towards them. There he was, my little half-brother hanyou, along with his friends riding the neko demon. They haven't fully recovered but they seemed fit enough to fight. Again I glanced towards Inuyasha with mild surprise. How could he be standing after the wounds he had harboured? And how could they have arrived only mere minutes after me? That would mean they traveled at the same speed as I did, leaving exactly after I left their village. My eyes narrowed. My brother's wounds have already completely healed. He was a _hanyou_. He couldn't have healed that quickly. Something was definitely amiss.

"How the hell did you get through my barrier?" Naraku growled from behind me, glaring at the new arrivals. How indeed.

"Shut up, you bastard!" my hanyou brother yelled, his eyes set in an unconcealed fury. "Let go of Kagome, now!" he demanded, running up to them in a speed that could match my own. How odd. Where did he get this enhanced energy from?

Even Naraku seemed to notice this as he sent forth even more youkai. "You've got jewel shards, don't you?" he sneered, not at all liking the unexpected situation. "How else could you be up and fighting after those injuries I inflicted upon you?" he asked through narrowed, dark violet eyes. Ah. He harmed them to the brink of death so they wouldn't interfere on this day, assuming they would still be healing, unfit to battle. "No wonder I couldn't find the jewel shards this girl here was _supposed_ to be in possession of," he growled, his grip tightening around the miko. "_You_ have them."

"That's fucking right, you piece of shit," he answered furiously, hacking away at the youkai that met his path. "You should've gotten rid of me when you had the chance!" A large swarm came at him but he merely raised his sword above his head. "Tetsusaiga!" he yelled angrily, smashing the sword down onto the ground before I could stop him, sending an immense wave of the sword's youki towards the oncoming youkai and completely obliterating them. And a part of the castle behind Naraku.

Growling, I advanced my brother, keeping control of my raging inner demon. But before I could punctually berate my brother, the miko stole the role. "No!" Kagome screamed. Her voice stopped my raging hanyou brother in his tracks. "Inuyasha, onegai, stop! Shippo and Rin are in there! You've got to save them from Hakudoushi!" she yelled, struggling frantically within Naraku's hold.

"Shut your mouth," the spider hanyou growled, wrapping both arms around her. "Everything's spoiled." He pressed her body close to his, enveloping her with a tight embrace from behind. "But then again, I could kill them all now, eh?" he grinned scornfully.

I couldn't endure it any longer. Faster than normal eyes could follow, I ran towards them, annihilating every single youkai that crossed my path. They were a hindrance and they were quickly grating on my nerves, despite the fact that their numbers have lessened greatly because of my brother's arrival. Yet another thing that drove me to my fury. Now in range for an attack, my speed sharpened as I reached out with outstretched claws.

The barrier suddenly lifted around them and I recoiled back. But that wasn't all. A second barrier, much larger and darker than the others, surrounded itself around us. My brother and his companions were cut off from view, along with the many youkai that were still being fought. The castle was gone, the sky no longer visible and all the sounds that were being made outside this dome didn't reach our ears. My eyes narrowed dangerously as I stood there, watching. This was uncannily familiar. It was just us now, Naraku, Kagome and I. The world had disappeared around us, just as we have disappeared behind a solid black barrier to those outside.

"Recognize this scenery, Sesshomaru?" Naraku asked slyly, still holding the girl. The air began to fill up with miasma but it was only faint. "I do believe that this was the barrier I summoned when first laying out my plan," he smirked.

Kagome's face was confused and fearful, her eyes darting around everywhere her in panic. "W-What do you mean?" she asked quietly, her voice quaking with alarm.

No one answered her. It would only serve to confuse her more. I, of course, remembered the texture and feel of this particular barrier. It was summoned on the very same day the miko was presumed dead. But, back then, the blockade was formed with Inuyasha inside, not me. I was outside, trying to break it with Tokijin to no success. It was impenetrable, even to my strongest attack. I had assaulted the barrier like a starved child, just out of curiosity, but I failed to even make a dent. It was, by far, the strongest obstacle that Naraku had successfully created. A protective shield that could not break. A guard that isolated those within from the outside world. A safeguard in which those outside cannot enter or see. Completely inaccessible.

"Even with the jewel shards Inuyasha may have," the vile hanyou continued, "he won't be able to get through this. It's the powerful of all barriers. Conjured up by the most darkest of demons." He smirked. "How do you like it, Sesshomaru?" he asked casually. "Now you can finish me off all by yourself. Isn't that thoughtful of me?" he mocked.

"How did you kill Kagome all those months ago?" I asked sharply, ignoring his previous questions and comments.

He chuckled, the sound vibrating on the barrier's walls, echoing. "She did not die, fool," he sneered. "You are all so very stupid. What use is she to me if her soul left her body?" he asked clearly. "No. I needed her alive. The stupid hanyou and everyone else thought she was dead." He gave another bitter chuckle. "Oh no. She was very much alive."

"How did you accomplish that, Naraku?" I asked impassively. And yet, my eyes were narrowed dangerously at their close quarters. Why must I continue to be so aware of their contact?

"Hn, interested, eh?" he answered. "It was a spell I learnt," he started confidently. "By a witch whom I killed afterwards. The miasma I filled the barrier with wasn't intended to kill her, oh no. It merely lessened her heartbeat into an unnoticeable rhythm and ceased her breathing. You could say it preserved her life, Sesshomaru. You stupid, stupid people. If you had waited for three days, you could have found out she wasn't actually dead. Or got some _other _miko instead of that old hag, with her weakening spiritual powers, to examine her. If you did, perhaps then someone might have noticed the dark spell weaving itself inside of her. Instead, you go bury her, leaving her for the picking." He smirked and I visibly saw Kagome shiver. "You are a bunch of careless fools. I should be thankful, though, that you didn't burn her like Kikyo," he said cruelly.

I ignored the insult. Everything that he was saying was striking the young woman like a punch to the stomach. Her expression was evidence, along with her teary eyes. "The spell, the barrier, the poison Hakudoushi inserted within me, the curse you placed upon Kagome, Kagura's imposter that was able to use her style of attacks and the way you managed to dig up the miko's grave to take the real body and replace it with a puppet without any one of them ever noticing." My eyes suspiciously glared. "Your knowledge has grown, Naraku," I stated coldly. "Where did you gain such information from?"

"Impressed?" he asked, his voice slick. "Sesshomaru, I thought you would know that knowledge is power. And power is what I want. And if I share that knowledge, don't you think I'd be sharing my power as well?" He grinned, his arms tightening around Kagome. "This girl here is my key to a new kind of power."

Spiritual power. Could he really possess such a thing? And besides, how could Kagome be the one to offer it to him? Her powers may be untrained but I doubted she had enough hidden potential that would attract the attentions of one such as Naraku. "When you poisoned me, was it your intention to have me transform into my full demonic form?" I asked. I would not tell him what happened during my transformation. Why should I?

He chuckled. "Indeed, it was." His dark eyes adopted a cunning glint. "And whatever may have happened during your… rough time, I have no problems about."

Something about his tone, about the way his so calmly stood, told me that her actual death was part of his plan. What was he scheming? Why would he want her dead? Or did he know I was going to revive her? Even if that was the case, _why_? "Another inquiry," I started calmly, regarding the two in front of me with an indifferent demeanor. "After she was merely _believed _to be dead," I searched his maniacal eyes, staring into them intensely, "after you took her body and replaced it with a puppet," my voice seemed to be the only thing making a sound within this confinement as it dominated the attention, "and before she was found on the forest floor," my voice grew a deadly tone in it, "where was she for those two months?" I finished icily.

…A slow and distorted smile gradually appeared on his pale face. "Ah…" he said quietly, the intensity of the room taking its toll on the miko in his arms as she seemed to be immobile. "That's a good question…" he drawled, his voice oddly quiet. "And it's your lucky day for I am willing to answer it," he grinned. "Or, rather, I am willing to show it." He clicked his fingers. "Kanna."

Almost immediately a small figure began to seep through the walls of the barrier. First it was merely a pale foot. But the chest and head became visible as the first detachment walked straight through, the walls of the barrier rippling at the disturbance. It wasn't long until she was inside with us, completely unharmed as she stood between myself and Naraku, off to my right side. The mirror in her hands glinted unnaturally as the light glow within the black barrier bounced off its glass.

"Kanna, dearest, why don't you show them what took place when Kagome was with us for two months after we took her in," Naraku commanded softly, melodically, but there was a rage beneath his tone when he addressed her. Something that I couldn't quite find the reason why.

But those thoughts were pushed to the back of my mind as all three of us stared into the mirror's glass that began to swirl. Before our very eyes events were being played as clear as day. First it merely showed Kagome, resting on a futon, but then the scene would jump and blood was shed. We saw Naraku, standing over her, muttering something as she lay on the wooden floor, trembling with invisible pain. The scene jumped again to a cell where she was chained to the walls, her expression angry and spiteful. Naraku stood before her, speaking soundlessly as he grinned. Again the image switched and the miko was on the floor once more, bruises upon her face and her lips cut; the contrast of her pale skin and bloody lips great. Dark shadows were under her eyes, her chocolate orbs lifeless and void. Before I could inspect it any further, she was kneeling down, grasping her head as her lips parted in a scream. Her wrists were bruised, as if she had been tied to a rope, and her clothes were in tatters. The image was wiped out as another scene was replayed, showing Hakudoushi cutting the young, skinny and frail woman with his katana and gathering her blood in a bowl. Her head was then thrown back, her mouth parted open with an anguished expression as her tears rapidly fell.

And all this was soundless, merely images without a voice.

"I experimented on a number of trials," Naraku said, after the last of the images faded within the mirror, leaving an unwavering, tense silence upon our minds. "For obtaining her powers wasn't the first reason why I took her." He smirked. "It was merely because of her eyes, to seek out the rest of the Shikon no Tama. She was quite resistant, you see, and I tried many ways to use her eyes to my advantage. But nothing worked. Her soul was too pure. And it was while I was trying to find a way to taint her soul that I found out of her true power lurking behind all that purity. It was enormous, so much more pure and powerful.

"And so, instead of gathering spells to taint her soul, I gathered information on how to erase one's memories so I could easily manipulate her and her hidden powers afterwards," he continued unsympathetically. "And I did. I found many but she always managed to repel them. It was quite annoying actually," he frowned playfully. "But then I found a curse in which the victim would forget everything, forever. And it was so powerful, so evil and tainted, that she succumbed to it. The curse had worked."

Staring straight forward, I asked indifferently, "So, for two months, she was under your mercy as you experimented your sick incantations upon her." My voice was void, more emotionless than it's ever been since I found her memory-less. "Was it your intention to leave her without a trace of remembering her past inside my forest where I was sure to find her?"

I could literally feel his aura flare as silent anger overcame him. "Something… happened," he hissed. "Something flawed the curse, making it so that it didn't entirely erase her memories, only suppress it." He paused, contemplating whether or not he should tell. "It was a curse that needed time," he confessed grudgingly. "A curse that needed to be structured for a whole two weeks." He glared angrily as he turned towards his detachment. "And that trial was interrupted when certain little brat helped her escape," he sneered.

Betrayal from every being made from his flesh. How ironic. But the irony was lost on me as something deep within me prowled, making its way to the surface. "Two months…" I repeated, my eyes flashing red as I calmly regarded the hanyou. An image of her silent scream flashed into mind. "Two months without mercy." An image of her quiet crying flashed into mind. "Two months without proper care." An image of her bruised and unhealthy form flashed into mind. "Two months of living when others believe you are dead." An image of her in chains, waiting, hoping, that someone would come to save her, flashed into mind. "Two months of her short, human life, wasted." Lifeless eyes stared up at me; her pale face, her bloody lips.

"Do you really believe that will go unpunished?" I demanded as my limitless fury surfaced; my eyes in a deep set red as my demon roared. My claws, unknowingly clenching with my bottled anger, made blood slide down my hand and onto the lifeless ground.

What I saw within that mirror, the terror in her eyes, the nothingness, the hope, the shattered; nothing had ever angered me so. Torture, both mental and physical, was inflicted upon her, day by day, night by night, for two whole months. With what she had been through, everything, how is it that she can keep smiling? It made me rage. No one should come out of all that suffering spiritually unharmed. How is it that she had? The tears I've seen her shed, it was not nearly enough. All the times I berated or degraded her for crying, I had no right. After all, what did I know of her past? All those times I said she was pathetic for shedding those tears, I had no right. After all, when had she ever belittled **my** demeanor? Did I know her pain? Did I know the hardships she went through? No, and yet I openly mocked her for what, I had once believed, was weakness.

"Aren't you getting a little too attached, Sesshomaru?" the hanyou asked calmly. But I knew. With this limited space, my youki dominated in its anger. The anxiety, the caution, it was all in his heartless eyes. He left the miko's side, the miko who had collapsed during the show, her body shivering and her head grasped, as if in pain. But she said nothing. She didn't murmur a word. She was as silent as that suffering figure within the mirror. "This girl should mean nothing to you. She is a mere human, a female at that. What has she done to deserve your affections?" he asked, stepping forward so Kagome was behind him.

Glaring at him heatedly, I gathered poison into my claws, mixing it with my blood. "A mere girl cannot have endured what you've put her through and afterwards still have the will to live," I growled, advancing him with graceful steps. "You disgusting, vile, pitiful _creature_," I spat in great loathing. "You are not worth the dirt beneath my feet. You're lesser than human, you're lesser than tiny insects." My lips curled up in a snarl as both our youkis raged. "You were manifested by a weak, poor _human_ and hundreds of minor, insignificant _youkai_. An abomination. A twisted, ugly _creature_. You are not even deserving of the name _hanyou_!"

Snarling, Naraku's eyes narrowed dangerously as his youki spiked in fury. "What about you, oh great and mighty _Lord of the West_?" he hissed in detest. "You are undeserving of that name! An Inu no Tashio should be able to defeat an enemy without the aid of others! How many times has this _creature_ bested you? How many times have you fallen into my web?" He angrily stepped towards me, the intensity of the room growing with every step we took. "You lack the will power to be a true _Lord_. Two female humans were able to get through to you and make you sit like a dog." He bared his fangs. "What kind of _Lord of Youkai_ are you, if you house their greatest enemy?"

Without another comment made, we charged, murder in our demonically red eyes.

--x--x--x--

_"__It's the barrier cutting the red --."_

"_Did it work…?"_

It hurt. It hurt so much. Everything I heard from Naraku stabbed me like a knife. Everything that was played out in Kanna's mirror was like a nail being hammered into my head. It was agonizing, every image ripping into my skull. It felt as if something was trying to get out, like something wanted to tear away from me. The pain I saw in my eyes as I watched was so great, the longing for freedom, for release, was so intense that it had me kneeling with empathetic pain. Why did it hurt so much?

As the sounds of a fight entered my ears, I looked up and stared on with pain-filled and teary eyes as Sesshomaru and Naraku fought. The air filled with such powerful youki that it suffocated me; leaving me wanting to get out, to breathe in fresh, clean air. Everything was so tainted. So tainted. Even me. Why else would I be feeling this pain? Why else would I feel as if my very own soul was trying to wrench itself from me?

My eyes found Kanna, simply standing there. She was so close to me that, if I crawled for two meters, I would be able to touch her. She had no emotion on her face, no sign of life. She felt no pain. "Kanna," I choked out, feeling as if bile was riding up my throat. "_You_ were the flaw?" I managed to ask over the growls and snarls from the fight. My head was throbbing, far worse than any migraine or concussion combined. I needed to get away from it. I needed to stop feeling this unimaginable hurt.

She turned her head towards me, acknowledging my words. She said nothing, merely staring on with indifferent eyes. My tears fell down faster. "_Why_?" Why would Kanna help _me_? If she had no feelings, why would she help someone like me against her master's wishes? Kanna was one who obeyed, was one who would follow and never take leadership. She had no emotions to do anything otherwise so _why_? What drove the demon child so far that she would disobey a direct order from her master?

She continued to stare at me, her eyes still unreadable, still dull. But then her lips moved and I only just caught her words. "It's an odd thing… wishing to be free," she repeated, softly, gently, like a child who hasn't done anything wrong. Like a child who has been punished for nothing at all.

What did she mean by that? Why were those words so important to her? But then the pain came back and I held back a scream, clutching my head in agony as I bent down, curling over my knees. Why wouldn't it go away? I want it to go away. It hurts too much. Why? Why do I have to feel this pain? Did I do something wrong? Did I deserve it? Why _me_? Why did it have to be _me_? Just go away… Onegai… go away…

"Kagome!"

… The sound of something ripping flesh entered my ears, along with the echo of breaking glass as it shattered. With wide, fearful eyes, I looked up to find Kanna standing right in front of me, one of Naraku's tentacles piercing straight through her as the red blood seeped out. It was a magnificent contrast, the white child being coated with bloody red. The tentacle had dove straight through her stomach, straight through her mirror as its shards fell powerlessly on the ground. The tip of the appendage was covered with the child's blood, stopping only mere centimeters from my face.

"Hn," I heard Naraku say, unaffected. "Silly child. Although, I should thank you for your service. I didn't intend to aim towards _her_." A smirk made its way upon his lips. "Goodbye, Kanna _dearest_." With that, his tentacle began to withdraw itself from her body as she fell limply on her side.

Wordlessly, I crawled to her side and shakily pulled her so she lay on her back, careful of the mirror's shards. She stared up emptily, not meeting my watery gaze as my tears crusaded down my cheeks. Her lips moved, just barely, as her soft, melodic voice echoed inside this dome. "It's an odd thing… wishing to be free…" A small, barely noticeable light was gained in her eyes before they disappeared completely. She spoke nothing else.

My eyes squeezed shut as I backed away from the body. Why won't my tears just stop? Kanna… Why did you do that? Your words… What do they mean? My pain… I wanted everything to go away.

Before I knew it, Naraku was behind me again. He knelt down and wrapped his cold arms around me from behind as Sesshomaru stood there, watching with enraged eyes. His sword was out, the blood and poison from his claws staining the hilt. My breath hitched in my throat as the pain intensified. The darkness of the barrier, the filling of miasma, the positions we were in… Why was it so familiar? But then Sesshomaru's figure disappeared to be replaced by a red-clad hanyou, his golden eyes blazing with fury. My eyes widened slightly but the image was gone before I knew it, Sesshomaru standing before me once more. What was going on?

"It seems that I must retreat, for now," Naraku stated calmly, his breath upon my ear. Again I felt the throbbing in my head. Why did it feel… familiar? "But not before this place fills with miasma and you choking within. And, you can be certain, that the poison you breathe will not hold any illusionary spells," he smirked. As soon as he finished, the very air inside this space began to pile up with poison. More and more poison gas.

It was happening again. Images flashed through my mind's eye. Random people's voices reached my ears, overlapping each other so I couldn't recognize even one. I saw red, silver, purple, black, gold. I heard people scream, people cry, people whisper, people yell. Everything was jumbled together and carried with it was so much pain. As my fingers tightening around my head, I began to pray. Please, oh please, make the pain go away.

_No_.

My eyes snapped open. Nobody else heard that voice. Time seemed to slow and I saw Sesshomaru's figure stiffen with rage, noticing the growing miasma. Why won't you take my pain away?

_Because I can't,_ she answered softly. _Remember me, Kagome._

Remember you? _Who_ are you? I watched through pained eyes as Sesshomaru began to advance us, his sword out and ready to strike the one behind me. His face was emotionless but I knew better. It was his deep red eyes. I saw the rage, the menace. I wanted to wash it away. I wanted to see his golden eyes again. Why can't you take the pain away? It hurts. It hurts so very much.

_I know, _she repeated. _I know it hurts. _She said the exact same thing last time.

I felt Naraku chuckle behind me as more tentacles began to sprout from his back and head straight towards the silver-haired demon. Everything was so slow. The way Sesshomaru dodged, so fluently yet powerful, was like a dance as I watched. But then the pain came back and I faintly wondered if I was dying. Then the voices came again.

_"Do you know what you're saying?! You can't enter the sanctuary-- Remember?!"_

_"I'm only a half-breed! No holy shield can stop me!"_

Who were these people? Their voices… They were so familiar. And yet, I couldn't remember who was speaking. I couldn't remember whose voices they were.

_"You think I don't know?! I can't go back!"_

_"Look-- The demons--"_

What they're saying… I could barely understand them. It was cut up, as if broken. And yet, why did they seem so clear to me? Why did they seem so clear and yet so faded?

_"Now that __**you've**__ shown up… -- has lost his reason…"_

_"Can I stay by your side?"_

I… I'm so confused. Why am I hearing this? Why am I seeing only colours? Why can't I get a grasp on reality even though I'm in so much pain?

_"You… want to stay?"_

_"… Yes."_

Why won't they just leave me alone?!

_Because you don't want it to go away._

I **do **want it to go away! It's so painful. I don't want to feel it anymore.

_Yes, you do. You have to._

No, I don't. More images flashed.

_"Hey… don't you think we should wait for -- and --…?"_

_"There's no point in just standing around waiting for them!"_

A mountain. A demon. A flash of clothing coloured red. These images were jumbled up and they were gone before I could see anymore. The voices… scrambled. I couldn't understand. And every time I tried, it would only hurt more.

_You need to remember me, Kagome. Onegai. Time is running out._

Glancing up, I saw Sesshomaru dodge and effortlessly destroy every attack Naraku made from behind me. But his attacks seemed endless and I knew Sesshomaru was getting impatient. He wanted to save me. My eyes softened before they hardened again as I remembered the massive wave of pain currently warring inside my head. **Go away!**

_Do you want to remember?_

Of course I want to remember.

_Everything?_

Yes, everything.

_Then feel the pain._

No! Almost as soon as she said it, something massive made me crouch over, my lips parted in a silent scream. I could taste my tears. My own tears. More images. More voices. It was torture.

_"You're really, really ok right?"_

Why would she want me to suffer? Did she hate me? No, if she did, then why would I feel so comfortable around her? But then again, whenever she was too close, I'd hurt so much. Like my organs were withering. Like my blood was boiling.

_"I'm sorry I scared you."_

That voice. It gave me so much pain. But… But… I squeezed my eyes shut, everything and everyone fading from my senses. That voice… Who…

_"Well, don't expect me to feel __**bad**__ about it. They __**deserved **__to die!"_

It burned like nothing else. Deep inside my heart and everywhere in my mind. I was bombarded by smudgy images, my incoherent voices. Who were they? Who? **Who**?! It hurt!

_"… Feh."_

My skin was ice cold. My blood was flaming hot. My eyes stung. My heart was numb. My mind withered. My soul searched. But searched for what? Why did I have to feel this pain? I didn't want it… I didn't…

_Calm yourself, Kagome. I know… I know it hurts… But bare it. The things you're seeing, they're not…_

They're not what?

_"--… I __**do**__ understand."_

… _They're not meant to be ignored._

_"Shouldn't you be wearing your robe? It's fire-proof right?"_

What… What do you mean by that…?

_"Oh, man, you made her cry."_

_The things you're seeing, they're not meant to be ignored._

_"You wear it. It's not like that scrawny wolf can help you."_

_"Memories are the foundation of a personality. The memories you hold shape who you are as well as life experiences."_

My eyes slowly opened. I… I **know** that voice.

_"No one deserves to forget who they are and suffer with questions unanswered."_

Sesshomaru? I… I remember. He told me this a long time ago. Why am I only remembering it now?

_"One such as you will find a way. It is in your nature."_

… What… What are they trying to tell me…?

_"They may not understand the pain you are going through but they are trying."_

_"You are __**Kagome**__."_

_They're not meant to be ignored._

A gasp left my lips.

… _**The things you're seeing, they're not meant to be ignored. **_

**Memories are the foundation of a personality. The memories you hold shape who you are as well as life experiences. **

**I ****do**** understand. **

_**Do you want to remember? **_

**I'm sorry I scared you. **

**Can I stay by your side? **

_**Remember me, Kagome. **_

_**Everything? **_

**One such as you will find a way. It is in your nature.**

_**Then feel the pain.**_

_**Not meant to be ignored.**_

The pain disappeared and everything was quiet. I heard a hiss from behind me as Naraku stepped back. Still on the ground, I stared up. I was no longer suffocating. I felt light again. My mind was no longer under attack. My heart beat calmed. My soul stopped searching. The tears that fell from my eyes began to dry as I stared up. The space was filled with so much purity, instantly destroying the miasma that threatened to take me. The pure, untainted energy forced both Naraku and Sesshomaru back.

I understood now.

Before me stood _her_. The spirit figure from my dreams. But I recognized her now. She was glowing pink but I still knew who it was. She smiled at me, her chocolate eyes staring at me so warmly that I wanted to smile back. Her hair crusaded down her back, wavy yet silky, untamed yet gentle. Her whole demeanor was welcoming. She was beautiful. The pure entity, the pure being, reached forward with an almost transparent hand, reaching towards my head.

_Feel the pain, _she said quietly, softly, as everyone stilled to listen to her words. _Feel __**your**__ pain. Then, once you embrace it, you can see the happiness the curse buried within._ She smiled again, wider. _You accepted the pain. Therefore, you accepted who you are. _Her purity spread, causing Naraku to snarl. But Sesshomaru didn't seem all that effected. He looked… calm. His eyes were no longer red. They were a beautiful gold as he watched me. _If one cannot accept their own sufferings, they deny their true selves. If they bury it, ignore it, pretend it isn't there, the person they think they are, the person they made themselves to be, is a lie._ Her hand neared. My eyes fluttered closed and I let her voice wash over me. It wasn't so distant anymore. _**You**__ accepted your past. You____accepted… __**me**__._

I stilled completely as her hand hovered over my head. I knew who she was. She didn't need to say. And yet, she did. _You wanted to know who I am,_ she whispered.

_My name… My name is Kagome._

_And you shall remember me._

--x--x--x--

The minute the pure being touched Kagome, everything seemed to burst with pink and white. The barrier, formed out of darkness, was broken by the purity, by the power, of the light the girl possessed. It enveloped the entire dome, purifying all the miasma. It even calmed my own demon, enough to have me regain control of it. And yet, even as the purifying energy seemed to submerge the three of us, I came away unscratched.

Once the powerful barrier was gone, I looked up to see Naraku trying to escape, his weakened barrier a mocking ridicule of his diminished power. He had burn marks all over his body, his face twisted in a distorted sneer of pain and hatred. His new armour had broken, revealing only tatters of his black and purple clothes. Even his inky black hair was singed, the majority needing to be cut off. The level of his youki was almost nonexistent and I knew he could be easily defeated.

But, as we all stared up at him, he managed to form one of those 'indestructible' barriers around what remained of his foul body. Glaring down at us, he spat. "Fools!" he snarled. "No one can defeat me. I am **Naraku**. You barbaric simpletons. How do you possibly believe that you can defeat me?"

His rant was cut off short, though, as an arrow pierced through the sky and hit the barrier. It rippled but stayed firm, the piece of wood falling harmlessly to the ground. We all turned to see the undead miko, Kikyo, standing with us in the plain as she came from the lifeless woodland. "Kikyo," the creature growled hatefully.

She was elegant in her moves as she withdrew a second bow and another arrow from her back. "Kagome," she called flatly, throwing the weapons towards her. Remarkably, the miko caught it with unusual ease. Kikyo turned to me, locking eyes, and then gazed at Inuyasha. We all knew what she was silently saying. Turning back towards the fiend in the sky, she asked coldly, "This ends here, Naraku. The path you chose to travel on cuts with us."

But he merely gave a maniac laugh, his eyes wide and raving. "You think this is the end? How ignorant of you," he grinned. He did not seem to realize that he was slowly beginning to decay because of the residue purifying energy still sizzling on his skin. "How ironic," he mused. "The sole reason why I did all this was to obtain that girl's power." He chuckled. "It seems that I drastically underestimated her power."

"Naraku," I addressed icily, stepping forward. "Something is amiss through all this." My eyes narrowed. "The day the poison was inserted on me. You said it was initially intended. Did you **plan** her death?" I asked demandingly.

"The dog finally catches on!" he chuckled, feigning amusement. "Her death was the only way in which the curse could be temporarily broken. But, seeing as you revived her, the curse wasn't completely gone. Only weakened; allowing her a far more greater chance in the recovery of her memories. That being you saw, the one that so brutally destroyed my barrier and half-purified me, was _her_. During her life where she had no recollections of her past, her older self, the one that I failed to destroy, ended up becoming an entity, a mystical being created by her memories whom lay dominant when the curse was still laid. That is, until you killed her," he smirked. But they held no humour. "And you're probably wondering _why_ I should do such a thing," he chuckled. "As I said, I underestimated her power. And I didn't plan for her to remember so quickly, so unexpectedly, when every one of her allies were present." He growled. "If it wasn't for that disloyal brat, she would still be locked in her cell as all of you were being slaughtered."

"Enough!" Kikyo yelled, outraged. She notched her arrow, pointing it towards the fiend. "I have one last question to ask, Naraku," she stated coldly, her eyes burning with icy command. "Kagome and I share the same soul," she informed carefully. "Wouldn't you need a whole soul to obtain her _full_ potential?"

"That is not necessarily true," he said in a matter-of-fact tone as he glared hatefully at her. "Your share of the girl's soul is tainted, filled with hatred and spite. If I were to kill you and have your piece return to her body, then her pure power would have been buried even deeper."

"I've had enough of this!" Inuyasha snarled angrily. "Let's end this now!" As I glanced at him, I noticed that he was slightly fatigued. Despite the shards he seemingly possessed, the strain was definitely taking its toll on his hanyou body. His sword was covered with plentiful blood of those he had slain, his breaths coming out in short pants. But I did not detect any new, serious injuries on his being. The amount of youkai had greatly decreased; most of them dead or dying while others fled. My nose followed his human companions' scent disappearing into the castle. They must be in search of the children and Hakudoushi.

"I've already told you, this is not the end of me," Naraku growled. And, almost out of nowhere, youkai began to swarm towards us. Uninjured and ready for bloodshed, screeching in drastic tones and unreasonable heights. My eyes narrowed as the sky slowly began to cover with the youkai bodies. If they were to reach us, we would surely lose the vermin again. And that I could not accept.

"Kagome, you've only got one shot at this," Kikyo informed in a strict, nonsense voice. She strained her bowstring, aiming at Naraku as he floated within the sky. "It's now or never."

My eyes turned towards the young miko, realizing almost immediately the change. Her posture was perfect, her confidence flawless. Her eyes held a flame that burned like fire, set and determined, sure and just. The way she notched her one arrow was played with ease, stretching back her bow as if she had done it a million times before. She seemed to glow a bright pinkish white light, surrounding her as if the miko energy within that petite body was actually her very aura. She was more beautiful than I've ever witnessed her to be. And deadly.

Without wasting my time with observations, I quickly took my place as Inuyasha took his. We stood in a diamond, Naraku in the middle as he hovered uneasily in the sky, waiting and willing his youkai to come quickly. His fear was evident, his desperation finding its way on his face as we took our stances. His pathetic youkai will not get to him soon enough. This is where he'll end.

"Bastards!" he growled, watching as my brother and I pulled back our swords, watching as Kagome and Kikyo pulled back their bowstrings and took aim. "You think you have me trapped? I am the great Naraku! Most powerful demon of all! I will not be defeated by two pathetic mikos, an injured hanyou and a disloyal taiyoukai!"

But his words were ignored. "Now!" I demanded loudly, successfully releasing the greatest wave of kenatsu I've ever summoned. The blue energy crackled with youki, spilling forth from Tokijin as it destroyed everything in its path. The colour was magnificent, the destruction beautiful, as the massive amount of youki surged through the air and headed straight towards Naraku with a murderous intent.

"Bakuryuha!" The Tetsusaiga was smashed onto the ground, a matching amount of youki spilling forth as the dark energy swirled and intertwined, creating an almost rhythmical dance as it absorbed the youki energy around it. Dark typhoons made their way towards Naraku, made from not his father's fang but from his own. With the massive swing adding momentum, it uplifted the earth and rose as it sought out the victim it wished to eliminate.

Simultaneously, the mikos released their own energy, both pure and sure, as their arrows sailed through the air towards the hanyou that caused them to suffer. Despite the fact that Kagome's arrow held more purifying light, it did not make Kikyo's own, unique powers from dwindling as the dark pink pierced through the sky. The air was filled with both great youki and stunning purity as the different energies soared towards the same enemy; the same goal. And once the four attacks collided with Naraku's barrier, the energy then exploded, dark and light swirling together as they temporarily blinded us. The feeling of such opposing forces tickled my skin and I resisted the urge to leap back. The sound of a distinct crack was heard along with a scream so loud, so pained, that it seemed to shake the very world.

Once the light blending with youki was gone, I saw no youkai in the skies or upon the ground. They had been entirely abolished, not an unknown youki within my range. Once more was that Naraku could no longer be seen above the ground, in the quickly lightening sky. Instead he was on the earth, his barrier utterly destroyed and his body almost nonexistent. And yet, he was still alive, wheezing horridly as only his upper chest and head remained, the flesh quickly dissolving with every second that passed.

We all watched as the sky began to brighten up, losing its unnatural purple tint due to the miasma, and as sunlight seeped through the condensed clouds. Through those gray but quickly dissipating clouds, I saw the magnificent blue sky.

Nobody moved as we watched Naraku's life ebbing away before our very eyes. The very enemy that had wrecked havoc in our lives slowly dying as the youki and purity ate away inside of him. It was rather hard to believe that this pile of flesh had once been the greatest threat of all of Japan.

Kagome was the first to step forward. As we advanced her in justifiable caution, she held up her hand, signaling for us to stop. I didn't know what compelled me to do so but I did as she wished and stood my ground, the others following my example with either confused or expressionless faces. Although it angered and put me on edge that she was willingly stepping closer to the despicable abomination, there was something about the way she walked with reserved finality that caused me to do as she silently asked.

Through narrowed and ready eyes, I watched as she crouched over Naraku, looking down at his face. My grip tightened on my sword. What was she thinking, advancing a once-threatening demon in his weakest? It didn't do well to corner a caged animal and I wouldn't risk having Kagome harmed if he had a few more tricks up his sleeves.

"Naraku," she addressed softly, almost gently. Around us everything stopped, the silence thick and tense. And yet, as the fiend's aura began to weaken second by second, a sense of calm continued its way into the atmosphere. "Naraku, why did you do all these awful things?" she asked, her voice sad. "Why do you enjoy people's suffering? Why did you do what you did?"

A low, bitter, coarse chuckle made its way into my ears. "What a naïve little girl you are," he mused, his voice no longer smooth but rough and croaky. "I am a demon made of hundreds wanting bloodlust. I am a demon who was birthed out of the very lust in a tainted human's heart. Why do you think I did it, girl?" he sneered, weakly. "I was _created_ for the mere purpose of destroying. What else would I be, if I did not try and complete that role?" He gave another heartless, sardonic laugh that ended up more like a cough. "I curse every single one of you," he said, hate and loathing in his tone. "I am Naraku, the greatest demon. Death will not stop me."

They were empty words, made by an insane demon wanting to be remembered. It wasn't long until Naraku completely turned into dust, the wind blowing the ashes away until no evidence was left.

Silence passed over us. This was the end. Kagome's memories returned to her, our greatest enemy has been destroyed and the Shikon shards that were left within his body now lay purified on the ground. What was there to say, when everything was over?

"Sesshomaru-sama!" I turned indifferently, not at all surprised as a human girl completely latched herself upon my leg. I could smell her tears and the joy she radiated. "I knew you'd come for us! I knew it!" she cried, gripping my leg tighter.

Sheathing my sword and bending down slightly, I placed an assuring hand on her tiny head. I smelt no injures from her, which was a great relief. My golden eyes turned to the tajiya and monk, walking with a slight limp towards us, the neko demon walking in her minor form beside them. I gave them a faint nod, telling them I was appreciative of what they've done. They merely smiled back, their faces alight. They had defeated Hakudoushi then, seeing their triumphant expression and the successful mission of saving the children. The kitsune's eyes widened with visible joy as he sighted his other friends, bounding away from his saviors to envelop the miko he was truly close to in a hug.

I watched the interaction closely, sighting the tears that slid down her warm cheeks as she dropped her weapons and embraced the kitsune back just as fiercely, holding him like she would lose him at any moment. "You're back, you're back, you're back," the cub repeated, over and over again as he cried on the woman's shirt, his tiny form trembling with all the emotion he kept within.

The miko stroked the kitsune's fur as she murmured sweet things into his ear, her chocolate eyes glistening with both sadness and glee. Never had I seen her so happy. And yet, never had I seen her so sad. Why is she depressed? Isn't this a joyous time for someone like her? The way she stood there, composed and certain, it seemed as if a true woman had emerged from all the experiences of life and the secrets of death. An unneeded feeling started up in my chest as I watched her. I wanted to approach her, yell at her, speak with her, touch her, argue with her; I wanted to do so many things but I couldn't move. Merely watched.

Then she looked up and, for one forbidden moment, I believed that she was searching for me. But her gaze didn't fall on me. It was another her eyes were set upon. Gold met brown and something was connected once again. And it was when I realized this that I knew my ties to the girl were severely cut.

"Inuyasha…" I heard her whisper. Even the kitsune knew the moment that was about to ensue as he quickly left the female's arms and walked away, towards the tajiya and monk.

My half-brother stood there, his sword sheathed, staring at her as she stared back. Everyone seemed to be witnessing this spectacle. And, no matter how much I may detest it, I needed to witness this moment, to confirm my own questions.

"Kagome… You've come back," Inuyasha said gently. And, without further notice, he leapt forward and secured the miko in a tight, possessive embrace. Something inside me roared in protest, the calm I was feeling before slipping drastically at the sudden contact. But I forced it down. It was not my place to say whom she touched. "Thank Kami," he murmured against her hair, seeming to want to mold her body into his own. "Kagome, I'm sorry. Thank you. Thank you for coming back to us. To me."

Much to my vexation, the miko embraced the hanyou back just as fiercely as she cried openly on his chest. "I remember," I heard her whisper. She looked up at my brother, her eyes shining as a faint, sincere smile adorned her features. "Inuyasha, I remember." Her voice was so happy… I heard nothing like it when she spent time with me.

The couple embraced again and I turned away from the sight. She remembered. She remembered everything. Now that she knew who she belonged with, everything we once shared was lost. Everything that we've talked about, everything that we experienced side by side would be buried deep under the memories of my half-brother. The half-brother she now remembered she loved. The thought made me rage but I showed nothing of my anger. Showed nothing of my detest. After all, it was ultimately my fault for allowing a miko to effect me so.

"Come, Rin," I commanded impassively. "We shall return to my castle."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama," she agreed instantly, as predicted.

And as she and I began to walk away, a voice spoke up. The very same voice that I would rather not hear. "Wait, Sesshomaru!"

Turning, I gave her a cool, indifferent gaze. She stood there, still in my half-brother's hold, her eyes still staring straight into mine. My fist curled tightly although I did not know the cause of it. "What is it, miko?" I asked coldly, placing back my guards, my walls, my fortress made of stone. She would not see anything.

She seemed a little hesitant, unsure, as she stared nervously into my eyes. "Thank you," she finally said, her voice drifting into my ears like gentle music. "Without you, I wouldn't be here. I just want to thank you so much for--"

"Your gratitude is wasted," I interrupted her harshly. "I do not wish for any of it."

Hurt flashed into her eyes. "Sesshomaru… I…"

"Say nothing, miko," I stated calmly. I turned my back on her once more. "My duty to you is complete."

With those final words, I left with Rin, waving a farewell at them by my side. I did not see the confused and pained look in her eyes. I did not see the way she stared longingly at my retreating back. Nor did I see the way her figure slightly slumped with disappointment as I began to leave.

The only thing I was aware of was that, now that she knew, she _remembered_, she had no more reason to stay by my side.

So oddly enough, I was bitter.

Bitter about the fact that everything is how it once was.

--x--x--x--

OMGosh! This ONE chapter was worth TWO! (O.O) But then again, it was only 5,000 words higher than average (o.0) Probably because I used too much space lol. But I didn't want to cut this chapter down into two because, if I did, the first half of the climax would have been boring and uninformative (-.-) Yeahhhh… If you want to see what I mean, go back up to the second time it was in Kagome's POV. The start of her POV there would have been the beginning of the second part of the climax, A.K.A the second chapter of the climax (o.o)

Anyhow, I hope you guys' questions are satisfied! And I know new ones have arose in this chapter too but that will all end in the Epilogue where we go to the future! ;D One more chapter left folks! Whoop! :3 Hope you guys enjoyed this because it took me two days to finish and I had to think really hard on how everything was going to happen. In fact, I had to sit down for an hour, quiet and unresponsive as I thought about it (o.0)

But seriously, this chapter was WAY longer than I expected it to be. (o.0) Hope it didn't bother you guys! And I seriously hope it didn't confused you (T.T) Oh, and if you're going to guess the quotes, only guess the ones when Kagome's POV started! Because all the other quotes have been taken out from other chapters and you would've guessed it already :P So no cheating! 'Cause I will know (glares) And they're pretty hard too.

Also, if you want proof that Sesshomaru had said those words, you can go check them up on chapter 16, 15 and 8. :)

Thanks to:

4get me not, Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil, Gothic Pain, kouga's older woman, Kagome2691, Kendra, husbandsangel, MiHonoKo, HareKrishnaNinga, KagHieiLuver, The Sacred Tree, Iceclawsforeverlove, AwesomeHachi, yukanantenshi, blackfire9300, tili19, JammyDodger217, Sakura Taichou, mangadreams, AngelofMist, dogdemon16, mcr.girl.with.ojd., Shiruri Nii-Chan, a simple reviewer, UtterChaos247, llebreknit, FluffyandKagome, Lady Skorpio, KiraraTwoTail, Daughter of Shadow, DemonDeReves, SpiritBlackFire and to all those I've forgotten. If so then sorry!

**Various Review Replies:**

**kouga's older woman – **Hmm… I guess you're right about Kagome unable to truly hate anyone. But… I dunno. It just seems weird if you don't hate anyone who's made you suffer and everyone else you care about suffer too… Meh. I took your point though and made Kagome act just a little bit more nicer for Naraku. Sort of sympathetic :X And yes, there really is two love triangles but since the epilogue is the next chapter, you won't be able to see very much of it. Sorry!

**HareKrishnaNinga – **Yeah, thanks for the PS thing! :D

**The Sacred Tree – **Yep, new book of Artemis Fowl is coming out! I think this month but I'm not certain. And I think the title would be Artemis Fowl: The Time Paradox. At least, that's what I've heard :X The sucky thing is that I've also heard after this book, the next book won't come out for three more years :( That really tore me up inside and I went on a raging fit! And yay, you've translated it! And me and my friend aren't the only ones who use gnomish and centaur-ish to communicate secretly (o.o) We're not freaks! (does the can-can) lol. And yeah, my friends get annoyed when we do it too. Especially if we talk about Artemis Fowl with no end in sight :D And ur guess was right! You get a free imaginary cookie! Don't forget to pick it up! :3

**AwesomeHachi ****– **Lol, yeah, you might get bored of that habit though. Cuz I did it and I got bored with it so I just stopped copying and pasting all together and just say to myself 'Ah, stuff it'. Lol XD And the pie thing came out of a review when they said they hated pie at the very end. Lol, I guess I exaggerated when I said I attracted pie haters, ne? But I LOVE pie and people not liking it really sounds weird (o.0)

10th Kingdom. Need my dad to borrow that when we go to video ezy next! Yeah, it is kinda like Inuyasha eh, that quote? People need to stop looking at the exterior of things and look at what's really inside. I mean, there's plenty of evil in this world but they aren't really doing anything, are they? There's also plenty of good people too but you don't see a lot of them actually committing themselves :P

And I was thinking about that heart transplant too. Yes, it is freaky, but at least you know that someone out there, whether you know them or not, willingly gave their heart to you, literally (o.0) But then again, some aren't right? Sigh. I've always wonder that, if you switched hearts with someone, do you get that person's emotions as well? I dunno (-.-) Hmm… 21 Grams sounds interesting. I'll see if I can find it! :D And yeah, you recommend a LOT of movies (o.0) Seven deadly sins, I know them now! Lol

And I really don't think that we would be able to find out about death. Even if we somehow managed to track a person's soul, I don't think that would actually work. I mean, the soul is not a physical thing. DNA and all that stuff IS physical and that's why they can figure it out. But it's not like a soul would leave remains or anything. When you die, your body shuts down and we understand that. But it's what happens to the SOUL that I'm pretty sure they won't ever understand. I mean, some people don't even believe we have a 'soul', only a conscience that's in the mind (o.o) Yeah, we are curious creatures. Just the other day I was wondering how the heck we can blast something from out of space, SPACE, and make it land on mars and have the details sent back to us through SPACE. It really amazes me and I would really like to know how they do all that (o.o)

Anyhow, that's it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Your review was long but it's okay :)

**blackfire9300 **– Lol! You like some things but dislike something similar! Ur review was funny X)

**AngelofMist – **Yeah, totally agree with you with the Kagome bit. But then again, she wasn't even normal to begin with! XD Lol, yeah, sure, you can get a cookie! :d

**dogdemon16 – **Wow, you have the internet on ur phone? That's so cool! :D But it sux that the chapter got cut off lol :3 And that's so cool! You live on a farm! You're lucky that ur parents even considered buying a cow seriously! If I ever asked that to my mum or dad, they'll laugh. And when they see that I'm serious, they'll laugh even more. And when I start to cry because I'm being serious, they'll stop laughing and send me to an insane asylum. (o.o) lol. And nah, it's the actual dessert pie. PIE RULES!

**mcr.girl.with.ojd – **Well, if I have writer's block, I either watch another anime until it goes away or I think up a scenario I want to write and just go from there, shooting out random ideas. Sorry if this didn't help you. My mind works in funny ways XD

**Shiruri Nii-Chan **– Thanks! :D And I don't blame her about the Sesshomaru thing. I thought he was a guy at first but when my sister saw him, she asked 'Is that a girl?' LOL! I yelled at her for that (o.0) But he does kinda look feminine. I mean, he has long hair! (o.o) Why won't ur mum let you get one? If you use ur own money, it's okay right? :3

**a simple review **– Wow, pie is your last name? That's so cool! Although, I bet you get teased because of it. Dunno why. I want my last name to be ice cream or cookies 'n' cream! :)

**UtterChaos247 **– Thanks for pointing out that mistake! Sorry it seemed so obvious to you :)

**llebreknit – **Thanks for asking about that Kikyo question last chap! If you didn't, I wouldn't have pointed that out :)

**Lady Skorpio **– Lol, that was a very weird and random review :) It's so weird! I've been wondering if Kagome's real eye colour is brown or blue too lately. I think it's brown from the anime but then ppl say it's blue from the manga. Don't see why though since in volume 13 Kikyo had orange hair and eyes. I even wrote a whole paragraph about her eyes in my homepage a few days ago! (o.0) I dunno if Avatar has stopped being aired in TV but it hasn't on foxtel. Book Three rules! I love avatar X3

**Daughter of Shadow **– Yep, the pain was from the barrier AND her own pain that she experienced :) And since she fought so hard against it, it hurt a lot more :P And yeppers, Naraku is yucky XP At least he's dead now, ne? Lol, that paragraph was funny. It reminded me of how I gone wacko when Pooey touched Inu (-.-) Stupid bear… Yeah, I figured I should make Sesshomaru respect Inuyasha now since he likes Kagome so much and is pleased that he did so much to keep her safe :) Thanks for reviewing, Shadow! You have interesting reviews and I really like them

**DemonDeReves **– Wow, that chapter did that? What chapter was it? (looks) Oh, the To Effect chapter when Kagome finds a body in the coffin? Yeah, that was meant to make you guys cry and feel sad :3 It's so weird! Chapter 15 is the most reviewed chapter ever cuz I checked it up on the stats thing. I'm glad you liked it and it touched you! And since you haven't sobbed since you were just a kid, that really says a lot X) And yep, it's a good enough review. Thank you so much! :3

**SpiritBlackFire **– Wowie, you live in Australia? So do I! :) Yeah, I kinda noticed about the pie thing here. LOL, did you see that add on TV where you get a plate that has fake salad on it but looks like real salad and you eat your pie while looking like it's healthy? That add cracked me up! :3 And due, Kangaroo's kick IS painful. I've seen Kangaroo Jack (o.0)

Uncle Naki-poo! XD Yeah, with you and me in his class, he'll be in the place his name suggests lol. :3 And we'll stick those topless dudes on EVERYTHING he owns! His car, his kitchen, his office, his toilet, his bathroom, his plane when he tries to get away from us, the whole outside of his house and in his shirts and pants! XD We won't put them in the classroom since I don't want the kids being as perverted as he is (o.o) And while we're posting him kissing Magatsuhi on the internet, we'll head to the city and shout it out to every single person who's stuck in rush hours. And then, after that, we'll go the world wide news station and give them the pictures! They'll be swarming Naraku's house and interviewing him like crazy. He'll definitely commit suicide (nods head)

Whenever my friends start talking about, well, girl stuff I just nod and stare at them, pretending I understand. And when they ask me a question, I blink and grin, saying 'Hey, have you guys ever watched Supernatural?' I really, really don't have something to add to those conversations (o.0) Heck, once, they were talking about periods and all that stuff and I just randomly came up to them, listened to them talking in the middle of their conversation, and asked 'Are you talking about Sims again?' LOL X3 They weren't actually saying any words related to periods so I just took it the way I understood X) Yeah… As soon as I found out, I made them switch the topic (o.0)

And I agree with you about the Sesshomaru thing too! I mean, he had PLENTY of chances to kill him but he always find some excuse not to (O.O) Weird eh? I bet if we printed out all his forbidden thoughts and flash it in his face, saying that we have a google hardcore copies and a google friends carrying backups, I'm pretty sure he'll just forget about the verbal bashing and just kill us. :3 And sorry, your guess about the flaw was wrong X3 And I don't need to answer any of the other questions you asked because this chapter basically answered everything :3 I roleplay too! On the internet, I'm both Shippo and Hakudoushi! :) I roleplay with Gothic Pain who also reviews here.

Hehehehe, your nightmare was both funny and scary :) I'm glad your imagination is so vivid! :D I try to remember my dreams because I know they're cool (one of the reasons why I got to sleep in the first place) but when I try to remember, I forget. And yep, you got the quotes right. Go down to collect it! And when you mentioned about our eyes bleeding bit, it reminded me of that temporary theory of Bloody Mary crying tears. Why do they call her Bloody Mary anyway? It seems kind of… gruesome (o.o)

Anyhow, thanks for reviewing! Hope you liked this chapter ;)

_People who get a free imaginary cookie:_

_The Sacred Tree – For correctly guessing who the spiritually figure was. Enjoy your imaginary cookie! :D_

_AngelofMist – For guessing the quotes right! Enjoy ur imaginary cookie! :D_

_KiraraTwoTail – For guessing the quote right! Congratulations and here's your free imaginary cookie! :3_

_SpiritBlackFire – For guessing the quotes correctly last chapter! Congratulations and here's your imaginary cookie ;)_

Thanks everyone for sticking this far! Hope you all are satisfied with the climax ending of the story. Please review! :D Last chance to get a free imaginary cookie! I think I chose touch ones too ;)


	35. Epilogue

Memory's Shadow

Memory's Shadow

--

Epilogue

--

A/N: FINAL CHAPTER!! :D Are you guys as excited yet sad as I am? :3 Thanks to everybody who reviewed and I mean EVERYBODY. Thanks to all those who are reading this fic as well. I'm glad that you guys have enjoyed this story well enough to stick to the end! It's been a long journey guys but this is the finale (finally). There MIGHT, I repeat, MIGHT be a sequel to this but I have absolute NO idea how it'll go. :I And sorry if the review replies are short and quick! I'm pretty sure other people would just want to start reading without any beforehand delays :3

Thanks to:

maru53, Sakura Taichou, kouga's older woman, **FluffyandKagome**, husbands angel, MiHonoKo, DemonDeReves, AnimeFreakGirl777, **Jennie Harris**, kendra, **Whispering Lillies**, KagHieiLuver, The Sacred Tree, gdchikadee102, The World is a Stage, **Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil**, PoohBearsLovelyWife, a simple review, Perkily-Hally, AwesomeHachi, KiraraTwoTail, LayaDivineangel127, **Kagome2691**, Shiruri Nii-Chan, Lady Skorpio, lord or the red night, JammyDodger217, tili19, itzumi-vampie-ninja, yukanantenshi, **Gothic Pain**, **AngelofMist**, **mangadreams**, Kurenai no Chinoumi, .Saiya.of.the.moon., SpiritBlackFire, dogdemon16, Trinity Styles, zarrini, 4get me not, Daughter of Shadow, LoveANIME4, llebreknit, **SELENE**, AJ, Missy Misa, Jeweled Fairy, Utterchaos47, sailormoonlover, fionna, toots and to all you readers! Thank you! :D

**Various Review Replies:**

**DemonDeReves **– Lol, your review somehow sounded like a poem :) Thank you that you think I'll become a great writer though! And thanks for reading this fic too :3 Your reviews have given me hope for the future lol :)

**AnimeFreakGirl777 **– Yeah, I am mean XD But I hope this final chapter will be to your satisfactory! I love brownies X3

**kendra **– I WOULD enter it into a contest but I don't think they include fanfic stories that are based on characters not even your own (o.0) Thanks for the thought though! :3

**gdchikadee102 – **Hehe, it's okay about the darn gosh you thing :) Although, it did surprise me when I first read your review and the first thing it did was curse at me (o.o) But lol, it's okay. :) Getting my reviewers mad during the process of my story is my specialty and delight! :D

**The World is a Stage** – Kya! I LOVE cookies, pavlova, ice cream, cherries and strawberries! XD Thank you so much and since I've updated, I'll be taking them now (grins) I certainly hope that you're not trying to making me fat though :)

**PoohBearsLovelyWife **– Thanks that you were happy about the last chapter's ending :) I try to make it different from the other stories since I like to create suspense and all that :3 Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't think it's too cliché (o.0)

**A simple review **– Aw, that's so mean :( But pie's such a cute name! If anyone teased me like that, I'd say 'You're just jealous that your favourite dessert isn't YOUR name!' Lol :3 Don't let them get you down, they're just losers. I mean, come on, teasing someone because of their last name? (rolls eyes) Anyhow, thank you for reviewing my anonymous reviewer! (I spelt that right! :D) Hope you enjoy the last chapter!

**Perkily-Hally **– Wow, that's such a cool song and I can totally see how it fits! :3 Thank you for recommending it to me! I'm gonna save the song now :D

**AwesomeHachi **– I now know what you mean when the stupid site didn't let you put in your entire review. I sent a review THREE times to a story and it STILL didn't work. I had to email it instead (T.T) Man, I was so frustrated! I was almost in tears :( Anyway, onto the review reply lol. Sorry if Kagome seems belittling or a little bit mature for her age. I just want the chapters to start off with something deep and philosophical (darn, I didn't spell that word right the first time) that makes absolute sense :3 That dark night! I want to watch that! X3 And yeah, I find it easier to write like this although my friends say it's harder to write in first person :X I like it because you get a better insight to the character and know exactly (well, almost) what they're feeling :P I once tried doing it normally again (with no set POV) and I keep on reverting back to first person accidentally in random times (o.0)

And don't worry about your rant with Kikyo. It's fine :) It's good to see other people's POVs/opinions on these types of things. And the 'Good chapter! I hate pie' was EXACTLY what happened (o.0) Sorry this reply has to be cut short (since it's the beginning of the EPILOGUE (o.0)) so I'll just have to stop here. :3 You get a free imaginary cookie by the way, despite my glares. Man, I'm too soft (-.-) Oh, and kenatsu is that blue things that Sesshomaru releases whenever he uses the powers of Tokijin :)

**KiraraTwoTail **– Lol, well, I dunno about the sequel as I mentioned above :) We'll see, 'kay? :3

**Shiruri Nii-Chan **– Hmm… I guess that would be a cool way to post up English assignments and all. But then again, who would want their work posted on the internet? (o.o) Lol, thanks for reviewing by the way! :D

**Lady Skorpio **– Lol, lots of people are giving me food (grins) Thanks for the chocolate cake! Love ice cream too and it WAS pink, wasn't it? It was so weird (o.0) Anyhow, thanks for reading and hope you enjoy the final chapter! :D

**lord or the red night **– You're completely right about somewhere out there, there's always the opposite. It's the thing of balance and, without it, everything would be thrown off :)

**tili19 –** Yay, thanks! That's the first time I drove someone speechless :D Thanks a bunch for reviewing!

**Gothic Pain** – Thank you SO much san-chan! :D You've stuck to this story since the very beginning, way back when you're name was still Callie-yue! I really really really appreciate it and I'm so glad that you've reviewed almost every single chapter! (T.T) You're like the companion I had since the very first time I posted this story! I mean, you're past name is in the 'thanks to' section in chapter two! XD I'll see ya back on the rpg! :3

**SpiritBlackFire **– Yay, pie :3 As much as I would have LOVED to contribute to that little fantasy we have with Naraku slowly disintegrating in mental stability and his manhood questioned and displayed public for every villain who believes he's failed at being a 'bad guy' because he died, I can't (T.T) It'll be too long a review reply :( We'll do it later 'kay? :) And I KNOW what you mean about OCs and the fact that people complain that you're ignoring them when it's in their character to do just that! Man, it's so irritating (-.-) Anyhow, the rpg I go to isn't like that :3 Here's the linky if you ever want to join: www.theinuyasharpg. :D I sometimes talk to my friend about my dreams but she gets bored (o.o) I stopped talking to her about that then :P

And I never thought about Kagome's religion XD Man, I'm so stupid (o.o) I was just talking from my POV and thought she was catholic (-.-) And OMGosh, you felt sorry for Naraku for even a split second?? (O.O) … That's okay, I did too and that's why I wrote those darn words for him X( Man, we're both going crazy. I mean, how many people are there that actually pity Naraku after all the things he's done? (o.o) Anyhow, it's getting long. Don't forget to pick up you're imaginary cookie! :D

**Trinity Styles **– Ya, not many fanfics keep him IC so I try to do my very best to keep him in character to try and encourage those to do the same :3 Thanks for noticing by the way!

**Daughter of Shadows **– AWWW! Thank you so much for your review! It really warmed me up inside and I really do mean it, especially at the end when you directed the final paragraphs to the other ppl about me X3 In all honesty, it was YOUR story that helped me with the past few chapters. I've been more descriptive (which people have been telling me I should improve on) and I've learnt a few words to! (such as digress :3) I really hope you enjoy this last chapter, Shadow-chan! And I'll go read and review your latest installment of **The Tormented Road** and see if Pooey royally gets his butt kicked by a super-sized Sesshou! :D

**JGK200** – Sigh, I KNEW there was going to be at least one reviewer wouldn't be all positive about the development about the last chapter. In fact, I thought many more would be complaining their butts off! (o.0) But yes, I am sorry I disappointed you but it was all necessary to have a build-up in this final chapter. I hope, after you read it, you'll be satisfied :)

**Missy Misa **– Welcome back! :D Glad you got a new laptop, you're so lucky! (T.T) But DUDE! You haven't updated in FOREVER! I cannot wait until you update! I want to see what the heck is gonna happen now :P And I've watched a bit of death note and, well, Light person or whatever doesn't seem so nice (o.o) And if you want to know where the epilogue is gonna be set up, you better go read then! :D And I've heard of Indiana jones but I don't really watch it, sorry. Anyhow, thanks for reviewing and you better update soon!

**Jeweled Fairy **– Thank you so much for the long and detailed review! It's always good to get feedback :3 True psycho, that made me laugh XD Thanks again for the awesome review! Hope you enjoy the last chapter! :3

**sailormoonlover **– Sorry if the kanna bit confused you. :3 In my mind, while sesshy and Naraku were fighting, sesshy accidentally blocked one of his tentacles and made it so that the yucky thingy would go straight for kagome. You can either believe that OR just think that it was naraku's intention to kill kanna in the first place. Fine either way, really :3 And don't worry about Kouga! Just keep reading :3

_The last people to get a free imaginary cookie:_

_AwesomeHachi – For successfully guessing the quotes :D Enjoy the last imaginary cookie I'm giving out on this final chapter :3_

_SpiritBlackFire – For correctly guessing the quotes last chapter :) Enjoy the very last cookie I'm handing out in this story :)_

Well, this is it. Thank you so much to everybody (again) and I want to tell you how happy I am that this story was such a success :D I never, ever thought I'd even get close to 1000 reviews but here I am, ne? :) I couldn't have accomplished that without all of you! And I want to give an EXTRA big thanks to the people who have reviewed every single chapter (or most of them) since the beginning of the story. I've bolded your names! :) You're deeply acknowledged and I appreciate that you've stuck with me through thick and thin. :3

Anyhow, that's all for farewells. Don't be sad though! I WILL write more Sess/Kag fics. Just you wait ;)

WARNING: Chapter even longer than the last! Go to the toilet, get a packet of chips and make sure you're not sleepy!

So, without further adieu, I present to you the very last chapter of Memory's Shadow!

--x--x--x--x--x--

_'Memories come and memories go_

_Memories that are old and memories made anew_

_Just know that you can never truly forget_

_For your memories are really __you__.'_

--x--x--x--x--x--

"Is this seat taken?"

The middle aged woman looked up, her facial expression slightly startled. "No," she replied, moving her bag from the seat beside her. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Thank you," I replied gratefully, giving her a small smile as I sat down on the now vacant seat. The train gave a small whistle and started to move, the carriages swaying slightly as the transportation began to gain speed. I watched through the scratched window opposite me as the scenery of the city flashed by. Silver, gray, white; cold. My chocolate brown eyes glanced up towards the clear, blue sky, faint rain clouds in the distance.

The train carriage was half-full, the people sitting down on the cushiony seats either reading a novel, a magazine or the daily newspaper. One person, I spied, was reading a book called _'Tales of Transcending Time'. _The woman beside me held her bag on her lap, skimming through a phone which looked rather new. I turned away and stared absently at the scenery again, sighing beneath my breath as the quietness of the train continued, nothing but the light sounds of the train continuing its bumpy way reaching my ears.

Sitting completely still and, after awhile, slumping a little, I waited. Hours ticked by as the train stopped from station to station, people coming in and people coming out. I waited patiently, my eyes always upon the sky outside, thinking of nothing.

After three hours of sitting in the exact same spot, eating nothing but a small packet of chips I retrieved from my bag, the train stopped at another station and the woman beside me stood and left. With another sigh, I closed my eyes, feeling the train move again. The light luggage between my legs vibrated occasionally because of the rough ride, forcing me to keep a rather firm hold of it.

Another three hours went by and the sun was just above the horizon. Glancing at my wristwatch, I realized it was five thirty-seven. Swiftly glancing outside the window again, I stood up and stretched the kinks out of my body, hearing satisfying cracks when I stretched my back. Taking my luggage with installed wheels by the handle, I began to walk towards the automatic button doors and dragged it behind me, the wheels making a slight scrappy noise against the surface.

As the train stopped and the doors opened, I stepped outside and onto the platform, letting others enter. Once I was out and the train closed its doors behind me, I took in a deep, peaceful breath. I was home.

--

"Mama! Souta! I'm home!" I yelled, opening the shrine doors and taking off my shoes.

"Kagome, dear!" my mother greeted happily as she walked out of the kitchen, wearing a perfectly white apron with sakura designs on the corners. "I've missed you so much," she whispered, embracing me tightly. "How's my baby? Was university fun?" she asked conversationally as she pulled back, holding me by the shoulders.

"It was okay," I answered with a small smile. I let her lead me inside the home I haven't stepped foot in for eight months, looking around. Nothing much had changed. In fact, nothing seemed to have changed at all. "Where's Souta?" I asked curiously.

"He's out with a friend today," mama answered as she reentered the kitchen, dragging me along as I left my luggage in the lounge room. "Oh, Kagome, you don't know how much I've missed you," she said, tears in her eyes as the older woman once again hugged me.

I embraced her fiercely back. "I missed you too mama," I answered truthfully, comforted by the familiar feeling of being held by the mother who loved me. We pulled apart and I inspected what she was cooking. And what I saw made my eyes widen with absolute delight. "Oden!" I exclaimed cheerfully, walking up to the food currently being cooked and taking in the fresh scent. Yes, I've had oden in Osaka, but mama's oden was always the best.

"I was preparing it just for you," she smiled, walking up behind me to continue stirring the delicious dish. "I'm glad you called beforehand, Kagome," she said. "Or else I wouldn't have been able to cook you a welcoming feast!" she laughed.

I laughed with her. "You didn't need to do that, mama," I told her sweetly. "I'm a university student now. I can cook oden myself." And it was true. I was very proud that I could cook oden whenever I wanted. But, as I said, the oden I made couldn't compare to mama's.

"I know that, dear," she smiled, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Why don't you take over for a bit? I can go call Souta on his new mobile to tell him that you're home. He's missed you too, you know," she smiled.

Rolling my eyes, I gave a light laugh. "I'm sure he has, mama," I grinned. "Although, I doubt Souta would actually tell me that face to face." I waved a hand towards my luggage still in the lounge room. "And it's okay. I need to put that stuff back into my old room anyway," I informed her.

"Okay," she nodded. "And Bouyo is upstairs too, I think. Be mindful of him, okay? And don't wake up Grandpa. He's resting in his room."

"I won't," I promised, giving her a light kiss on the cheek before I retrieved my luggage. Dragging the bag up the stairs, memories began to assault me. I remember when I used to chase Souta down these stairs whenever he irritated me too much when I was younger. The thought made me smile as I finally reached the second floor. Walking towards my room, I opened the doors and stepped in.

Again, nothing changed. It looked exactly how I left it before I went to university. Throwing my luggage lazily onto the light blue sheeted bed, I looked around. On my desk was my usual lamp and the framed pictures of my three highschool friends and family. I touched the glass gently, a soft smile on my face. I remember when these pictures were taken. The picture that held me, Yuki, Eri and Ayumi was taken when we went to the park after our highschool graduation. We all looked so happy, grins on our faces. I touched the much older picture of me, Souta, mama and papa. I smiled at it, staring at my little self being carried by my papa and a baby Souta in mama's arms, grouped together lovingly.

I glanced out my window, spying the Goshinboku. The sight of the old tree made my smile fade. Before I could delve into it too deeply, my train of thought was cut when I heard a mewing sound. Turning, I found Bouyo at my door, sitting. My smile came back as I walked forwards to the fat ginger cat. "Bouyo!" I greeted, kneeling down to pat him and stroke his ears. "How is my favourite kitty?" I cooed. "Did you miss me?"

He mewed again, loving the attention he received. "I'll take that as a yes, then," I grinned. "Man though, Bouyo. You've grown way too fat! Look at you! You're an old, fat kitty," I teased, rubbing his fat side.

As if knowing what I was saying, Bouyo stood up and began to walk away, his fat butt wriggling slightly because of the movement. Giggling, I stood up. And, unwittingly, my eyes traveled back to the tree through my bedroom window. My heart began to ache as I turned away. But I couldn't resist the call I could feel tugging at my soul. So, without further thinking, I made my way down the stairs and into the 'backyard'.

Once I was outside, my feet began to walk towards the large, ancient tree, the breeze sweeping passed me as if to welcome my return. The sun, so bright and warm, was setting, making slight goosebumps rise on my arms. I hadn't bothered to change into new clothes, still wearing long jeans and a plain green singlet with a white T-shirt beneath.

It wasn't a moment later did I find myself standing right in front of the majestic tree, its massive trunk and thick, healthy branches looming over me. It was older than I could imagine. Far more valuable than I would ever know. It always pained me to see it, to relive the memories it sparked within me. But after a year, I was over it. I knew I was.

A tear slid down my cheek.

It was then, as I stared at the tree, that my mind began to replay all the events that occurred after my fifteenth birthday. All the pain, all the suffering. All the joy, all the laughter. All the people, all the items. All the experiences, all the stories.

More tears fell.

Leaning forward, I rested my hand upon the tree, feeling the magical pulse within its bark. My soul cried out to it, the familiar feeling surging through my body every single time I touched it. A sense of belonging. A sense of peacefulness. But, beneath all that light, I felt the sadness, the despair, the loneliness. I knew it was there because it was in my very own soul .

It was crying inside.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, closing my eyes as I rested my forehead upon its smooth bark. "I'm sorry for leaving you."

It seemed to calm a bit and with it, so did I. But that sadness, that soft patch of gray beneath all that purity, was still there, wailing. I could feel it. I could hear it. I could see it. For, that little gray blotch, was the sadness in my own soul, the loneliness in my own heart. The empty void that was created remained. Nothing seemed to fill it. Nothing I did satisfied the aching feeling in my chest. Nothing.

"Goshinboku…" I said quietly, my eyes still closed as they leaked out tears. The sun was almost fully set, the sky a pretty orange colour as it clashed with the yellow and the blue. I could feel the warmth of the descending sun upon my back, as if to soothe me, the wind fluttering and making my hair slightly sway. "I can't stop feeling this way…"

This tree was my tie to the past. If it wasn't here, I wouldn't have survived through my depression right after I jumped down the well and was not allowed to return. I often turned to this tree for guidance, for comfort, whenever I felt lost, alone, afraid. But even this tie that made me so calm couldn't fill the hole through my chest.

"I still remember," I murmured quietly, feeling the power within it. "I still remember that day…"

And just as I remembered, I began to relive that distant memory.

--x--x--x--

"So, what are you going to do now, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked me as we sat inside Kaede's hut.

It had been a week since the fall of Naraku and when I regained the memories I previously lost. I sat close to Inuyasha, our knees touching. "I…" I started quietly, unable to meet anyone's gaze.

It had been all tears and laughter after the fiend's demise but now that the joy has passed, we needed to move on. The first few days were confusing, since I was in constant battle with myself. I was confused and a little lost. Having my entire life suddenly coming back to me in an instant was exhausting and I had frequent headaches. Kaede had said they were aftereffects of the curse Naraku brought down on me.

Kouga, who had his legs seriously injured when Naraku had viciously taken the shards away and just dumped his body in Kikyo's village, had returned back to what remained of his Wolf Clan, which was, fortunately, slowly growing in numbers. But he didn't leave until he apologized continuously to me. I'd never seen the ookami so… so... _sincere_ before. It really touched my heart. I told him I forgave him, and truly I did, and then he left. Why did he leave just on a whim? Because I was glued to Inuyasha like never before and he knew, he saw, my decision. The hurt that flashed in his eyes before he grinned sheepishly made my heart ache. After all, I considered Kouga a really, really good friend and I never enjoyed seeing the ones close to me get hurt. But he just brushed it off and went on his way, going back to the clan he hadn't returned to for quite awhile. And I knew that the ookami prince would always have a safe place within my heart.

"Yes?" Miroku proded, seeing as I had stopped in my sentence.

"I want…"

After the battle finished, Kikyo had left. But not before giving Inuyasha a long look. And I saw it too. They didn't say anything, merely stared at each other. And I stood there, in Inuyasha's arms, unable to escape. But Inuyasha had refused to let me go, even after all the seconds that passed in intense silence. Then, finally, Kikyo nodded once and simply left, walking into the dead forest as her soul collectors flew behind her. I didn't know what she did but, a minute later, something hit me in the chest. It seeped into my skin, as if it were water, and when I felt the warmth spread through me and the completeness I felt, I knew that my soul was complete.

After all, Kikyo was never meant to go to hell. She was meant to be reincarnated. Into me.

And I also knew that she and Inuyasha really did love each other. That's why I was so reluctant to stay in the hanyou's arms when they stared at each other, hidden, secret, conversations being exchanged through their silence that would forever change their lives. Who would I be, if I didn't see the tenderness in their gazes? Who would I be, if I didn't recognize the longing in their eyes? Who would I be, if I stayed ignorant to their love?

But Inuyasha had chosen me and that was what made it bearable. And Kikyo knew of Inuyasha's decision too, hence the reason why she did what she did. She knew her time was up, seeing as she was supposed to be dead in the first place, and willingly returned her portion of our soul without asking Inuyasha to choose between us, without asking him to keep his promise and go to hell with her. That, I figured, was the true strength Kikyo gained throughout her entire journey in which she walked neither living or dead. She learned how to let things go.

"Kagome?" Shippo asked quietly as he rested on my lap, staring up with large emerald eyes. I realized my sentence was hanging again.

"I want to go…"

It turned out that there were two Shikon shards in Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga, allowing him to break through Naraku's barrier. He also had two jewel shards within his own body, making the process in which he healed far more faster and his agility and strength far stronger. Two of those jewel shards were the shards before I was presumed dead. The other two shards were from me when Sesshomaru and I retrieved them from that ogre youkai in his castle. Naraku didn't know the location of those four shards and so it was a rather unexpected surprise when my friends arrived.

Of course, Inuyasha had been driving Sango, Miroku and Kirara nonstop in order to get there when they did. And the three didn't complain, wanting it just as bad as the hanyou did. It was a remarkable effort, one that made them sleep for two days straight and almost made them fall sick from exhaustion and fever.

"Where do you want to go, Kagome?" Sango asked gently.

"I want to go back…"

Hakudoushi had also been killed. By what Sango and Miroku had to say, it was because of his betrayal to Naraku. As the two went into the castle to rescue the two children, they were confronted by the white demon. And because Naraku knew about the detachment's betrayal, the poisonous wasps that kept him safe from Miroku's kazaana left. Of course, Sango had to injure him before Miroku had suck him up. But it was the ultimate withdrawal of Naraku's wasps that cause his death. And, luckily, they didn't come out with much injuries.

And, now that I've remembered, I know exactly what Kanna was talking about. _It's an odd thing… wishing to be free_. That sentence she always seemed to mutter was no longer a puzzle to me. _Kagura_ had wanted to be free. Free from Naraku's hold and being able to fly with the wind. To be as free as the wind. And, when she got that wish, she died. Kanna couldn't understand why she wanted to die. She… It was impossible for her to comprehend because of the simple fact that she couldn't. Kagura wanted to be free; she was. She was free through death. The white demon child couldn't understand why Kagura of all people would want to be free; to _die_.

Yet, even though she couldn't understand her younger 'sister's' logic, something inside her must have broken free. I _knew_ that every living being had to feel _something_. Kanna was no exception. She freed me because she wanted Kagura to be free of Naraku the only way she could: by getting rid of him. She didn't understand that Kagura was _already_ free of Naraku. She believed that the only way Kagura could truly be free was if Naraku was destroyed. So she helpd me escape and sacraficed her very life for me, all in the name of her sister's freedom. _It's an odd thing… wishing to be free_. She loved Kagura. It's the only explanation for such actions.

"You want to go back…" Inuyasha said quietly, the hesitance and the slight anxiety in his voice not lost on me.

Taking a deep breath, I answered,

"I want to go back home."

--x--x--x--

--

I now stood in front of the well, gazing down into its dark depths. I used to jump in there and go back five hundred years into the past. Tracing my fingers on the smooth yet rotting wood, I stared down. This, too, had a magical feel to it, but not as strong as the Goshinboku's. While the tree's was active, the well that stood before me was not. It only emitted a small hum of residue magic, slowly fading away as time continued to pass. The fading magic that allowed me to find true friends, a second family and… and a love.

--x--x--x--

"Kagome…"

I smiled gently up at him, winding my arms around his torso. "You have no idea how happy I am to remember you, Inuyasha," I whispered against his chest as we stood in the forest, all alone, for the very first time since my memories were returned. "Before, I didn't remember you. But now… now I… I can't explain it." Looking up, I stared into his beautiful golden eyes. "I remember all the times you've protected me," I smiled. "I remember all the times you stayed by my side." My smile widened slightly. "I remember all the times we had together."

"Kagome…" he repeated again, stroking my cheek. "When you were gone… I didn't know what to do," he confessed. "I… I couldn't think straight. All I did was train, and train, and train. I wanted to get stronger. Stronger so that the next time someone close to me was in danger, I'd be able to save them." He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against mine gently, letting his hand drop to my waist. "When you were gone… I wasn't _me_ anymore," he said softly, a rare moment for someone as rough and distant as Inuyasha. "When you were gone…" His arms tightened around me. "When you were gone, I realized how important you were to me. But I was so scared to admit it. Because I realized that after you left, after I thought I lost you…"

"It's okay," I assured him quietly. "It's… It's over now."

"What I still don't understand," he started, his golden eyes opening as he stared into my eyes, "was what Naraku was talking about." His eyes narrowed at the name. "What did he mean… by a spirit?"

"It's hard to explain," I said truthfully. "It was like… like a split personality," I began. "A split personality made out of the memories Naraku tried to suppress. That spirit was the Kagome that held my memories… while I was the Kagome without." I laughed quietly. "I told you it's confusing," I sighed.

"But if the spirit was your memories," Inuyasha drawled, spinning the concept in his head. "Then how could Naraku see it?" he asked, puzzled.

"I really have no idea," I answered him plainly. "It just… came out in a spiritual body."

Again, Inuyasha sighed. "I won't try to pretend I understand because I wasn't there," he said quietly. "But I want you to know that I truly, truly missed you. And… And I'm sorry for all the things I've done."

"Don't apologize," I told him with a gentle smile, cupping his cheek with my right hand. I stared up at him, light mirth and distant sadness in my eyes. "If you hadn't done what you did… then we wouldn't be where we are. That, I _do_ understand."

--x--x--x--

_It just… came out in a spiritual body._

I think I understood what I said now. Looking up from the well, I exited the tiny shrine. I glanced up at the sky, now a dark blue with bright stars shining brightly. The cool breeze caressed my cheek and I breathed in the cold, night air.

Someone had once told me that memories form a person's personality. I figured, since my past memories were so vivid, so intense and unforgettable, it allowed a second personality to form within the back of my mind, behind the mental barrier summoned by Naraku's curse.

But, I realized, that wasn't what the curse truly did. Whenever I tried to remember, I would feel pain. An intense pain that was familiar. And then I would see images that were dark… yet familiar. And then there would be people talking or yelling, sounds that were uncomfortable and unwelcoming… but _familiar_. I realized that it wasn't an ordinary mental barrier. It was a barrier made out of the hardships and horrors of the person's life. So, when a person would want to remember, they'd feel the pain of their past first. And since it's painful, it's only natural that you withdraw. And since you've withdrawn from your past, your memories, you will never claim them back.

My eyes landed on the crescent moon shining magnificentally above. Immediately, I was reminded of Sesshomaru.

Eyes saddening, I began to remember images of the taiyoukai. His silver hair, his golden eyes and gorgeous build. He was beautiful. Everything he did was so graceful, everything he spoke was so smooth and wise and full of intelligence. The way he handled his weapons was almost mesmerizing, the elegance and practiced ease in which he moved made everything else seem so inferior. With one look, he could make shivers run up your spine and with one glare he could have you begging for mercy. He was beautiful and dangerous, forbidden and merciless.

And yet, I couldn't hold that picture of him for long. Soon enough, I saw the Sesshomaru I spent my time with in his castle. The gentle, almost kind Sesshomaru that I had grown to… to… To be honest, I really don't know. But I kept seeing him smirking at me, teasing and mocking in a playful manner. I saw him with Rin, standing over her like a protective father would. I saw him staring down at me with a foreign emotion in his eyes, saw him protecting me from the horrors of the world when no one else would.

… I saw him taking me in when he found me on the forest floor. I saw him taking me in when he found me broken, crying, in the rain. I saw him taking me in as he watched over me and made me feel safe. I saw him fighting to save me, to reach me. _That_ was the Sesshomaru I truly remembered. _That_ was the Sesshomaru that I would never forget. _That_ was the Sesshomaru I kept close to my heart.

I didn't realize I was crying again. I reached up and touched my wet cheek. Not once did my eyes leave the moon in the sky. Even now, I didn't get it. Why did he just leave me? Why wouldn't he let me find him? Why didn't he… Why didn't he come back to me?

--x--x--x--

I sat at the edge of the well, looking down at its depths as my tears fell from my eyes. The yellow backpack that I had been taking from era to era was slung almost empty around my shoulders. I looked up at the clear blue sky and at the beautiful, green trees that surrounded the area. This was the feudal era. The era in which I deemed my second home. The era which held the mountains and the plains I traveled on, the forests and the seas I journeyed through. It was my wild home.

Only a few minutes ago I had said goodbye to my friends. It brought me to tears. But, despite the fact that I would miss them dearly, I wanted to jump through the well alone. Inuyasha had offered to come with me but I had declined. My last moments with my friends were over. Now, I was experiencing the last moments in this era. I wanted to go through alone. I wanted to tell myself that, whatever happens, it was _my_ choice.

So, I sat alone in that field, thinking about everything that happened in the feudal era. Mostly, my thoughts were on a certain inu-hanyou.

Inuyasha had matured so much. So very, very much. He was far more thoughtful, far less rash, far more considerate and far less insensitive. When I remembered, I was so surprised by his actions. My faked death… It changed him so much. I didn't know whether or not I liked it. But I couldn't deny the warm feeling in my chest whenever he looked at me fondly or whenever he held me in his arms.

The brash hanyou I met all those years ago had changed. Just like I had.

Inuyasha and I loved each other, we knew that much, but he knew, _understood_, that I had to go back to my time and risk never coming back. And I knew that risk was a guarantee. So, that was why, I allowed him to be my very first kiss.

I breathed in the fresh, unpolluted air of the wilderness. With the jewel absorbed back into my body, we all knew that I would not return if I jumped through. I would not be able to return to this grassy land.

But I needed to go home. I had a family there who hadn't seen me for four months, worrying about me. I couldn't do that to them. I just couldn't.

Again, I looked up, but this time I was staring at a certain area within the forest trees. I gave a faint smile. _He_ was here, watching me. I could sense him lurking within those trees. But no matter how much I wanted to go to him, ask him questions, thank him, hug him, tell him what I really thought of the merciless Inu no Tashio, I couldn't. My mind was already set and I couldn't stop my course of action just because he arrived too late to say goodbye.

Or, maybe, he hadn't.

So, just as I was about to jump into the well, I spied his golden eyes and whispered one sentence, letting my words drift on the wind and into his ears.

"I'll see you five hundred years in the future."

And I jumped.

For the last and final time.

--x--x--x--

I still didn't know if he could live for so long. And, quite frankly, if he hadn't showed himself yet, I doubt he will in the future. But that still didn't mean I didn't miss him. I wanted to ask him so many questions, thank him for so many reasons. Why did he have to turn his back on me and just leave like that? Why? Did I do something wrong? Was he mad at me? If so, then what did I do?

A hand placed itself on my shoulder and I looked down to see mama standing in front of me, a sad and solemn expression upon her face. Was I still crying? I wiped the tears away with the back of my hand hastily. "I-I wasn't… It's just the moon is so pretty and I… I…"

You couldn't lie to a mother who could read you like a book. "Kagome, hush," she whispered gently. "It's okay to cry," she told me, understanding the pain I was through.

Giving her a small smile, I nodded, again awed by my own mother. She always understood. Always.

"Kagome-onee-chan!"

Looking up, I saw a taller Souta running towards me, a huge grin plastered on his face. Mama stood aside and let him embrace me so hard that I almost stumbled back. "Souta!" I greeted, smiling brightly. "You've grown so much!" I exclaimed.

He dismissed the compliment easily. "Welcome home, Kagome!" he smiled, pulling back.

I watched as mama put a hand on my little brother's shoulder. The image of their smiling faces beneath the night sky almost had me in tears again. Souta wasn't mad that I left him for eight months and neither was mama. They were just so… understanding.

--x--x--x--

Once I was on the other side of the well, I immediately rushed into my home, not jumping back into the portal to see if I could still go through. I wanted to see my family so very badly. Even though I remembered them, I couldn't confirm it unless I've actually seen them.

"Mama!" I cried, tears running down my cheeks. "Souta! Grandpa!"

I forcibly pushed through the doors and ran inside, dropping my bag onto the floor unceremoniously. "Mama!" I yelled, running into the kitchen.

And when I did, I stopped, the tears running down my cheeks flowing faster. My mum stood there, sponge in her hand, since she was just washing the dishes. She turned to me, her eyes wide and disbelieving as she took in my form. A second passed and she dropped her sponge, running up to me and hugging me fiercely. I hugged back tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Kagome!" my other cried, not caring if the soapsuds got onto me. "Kagome, you've come back!" she said unsteadily, her thin arms tight around me as she trembled with tears. "After four months… you've come back…"

"Kagome-onee-chan!" I heard Souta cry. He embraced me just as I turned to see the owner of the voice.

"Kagome?" my grandpa asked, a disbelieving look in his eyes as he walked towards me slowly.

"Hey grandpa," I greeted with a strained smile, all teary-eyed. "I'm back."

I found myself in a furious group hug then, my three family members hugging me like they would never let go. I hugged them all back, crying endlessly, the completeness in my heart swelling. I had a home. I had a family. They loved me. I loved them. I could never, ever leave them.

"We missed you so very, very much," mama whispered quietly, pulling back reluctantly.

"We thought you wouldn't come back," sniffled Souta, still clinging around my waist.

"We're glad that you've returned to us, Kagome," grandpa assured, tears running down his aged cheeks as he simply pulled back and held my shoulder in a loving manner.

"I'm so sorry, guys," I said sincerely, hugging my little brother fiercely. "I'm so sorry."

And, when I looked into each of their crying eyes, I knew they understood.

--x--x--x--

It was almost abnormal, how they understood so much.

"Let's go back inside," mama suggested, leading her two children back into the house. "You've got a lot of stories to tell us about your university, Kagome," she grinned.

"I can't believe you got a scholarship," mumbled Souta grumpily. "How did you get so smart?"

"I studied," I answered simply. But beneath that simple answer was an even darker truth. When I tried to get back through the well, I couldn't. I tried so many times. So many, many times. I ended up spraining my ankle and had to have my family help me out. In that state of depression, all I could do was study and go to school. In that state of depression, I was doll, taking everything in and storing it away for future use. In that state of depression, I had nothing else to do but watch as my life went passed. And the next thing I knew, I had a scholarship to a university. I smiled bitterly.

All this suffering just for a simple piece of paper with words.

But, at least, I didn't leave any loose ends in the feudal era.

No loose ends except for one. And that one loose end that could never be tied was named Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands and Inu no Tashio of the Silver Inu Clan.

--

Sighing, I continued my way back home as the grocery bag I held swayed gently. It was mid-afternoon and the sun blazed down angrily, making it an extremely nice day for a picnic. Everyone was so happy today, for some odd reason. Kids and parents were taking their dogs for walks, newly wed couples strolled through the parks, people with babies walked merrily as they chatted about life and random things. Everything was so happy.

And I felt so sad. Even though I'm back with my family, I was still empty inside. It was selfish of me, I know, since my family were doing all they could to make me happy. But that hole… that hole is something they could not fill.

It was weird that, after an entire year, I was still depressed about losing my second family. I was still haunted by questions whenever I thought of them. Were they happy? Did they die a natural death? How many children did Miroku and Sango have? Did Shippo grow and get married? Did Inuyasha find a new love?

The last question made my heart ache. I still loved Inuyasha, even after a year of not seeing him. It was _him_ that left that gaping hole in my heart. _Him_ that made me so sad now. Why is it that, when I just remembered him, he's torn away from my reach? I… I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Inuyasha, the hanyou. But… But…

I sighed again. "But fate has something different in mind for me," I completed verbally, looking down. My voice sounded so bitter to even my ears. Fate. I can't fight against fate but I sure as hell can get mad at the life it's put me through.

Finally reaching my family's shrine, I climbed up the stairs and upon reaching the top, I wasn't exhausted in the slightest. Why would I, if I'd been climbing these stairs ever since I could walk? I spied my grandpa, sweeping dirt from the pathway. I waved at him, plastering a smile on my face. "Hey grandpa!" I greeted, jogging up to meet the old man.

"Ah, Kagome, you're back," my grandpa grinned, his mouth with missing teeth showing. "You've got everything I asked for?" he asked curiously.

"Cabbages and radish, yes," I nodded. "You going to cook them for dinner tonight, grandpa?" I asked. I really didn't want to taste grandpa's cooking. Every single time he made us dinner, it'll either come out burnt or uncooked. And I believe my grandpa is the only other living being on the planet to burn tea.

"No, your mother is doing that," he answered. He went back to sweeping and I went to go inside. But before I could, he turned around and called after me. "Also, Kagome, can you go to the backyard and call for my new assistant to come here?" he asked. "I'm getting mighty tired of sweeping this floor when I'm pretty sure the dust isn't going anywhere," he grumbled.

"Sure," I replied and entered the house. I left the plastic bag on the kitchen counter where mama was bound to find it and walked towards the backyard. Why would grandpa's assistant be working in the backyard, anyway? Shrugging the thought off, I went outside and found a figure wearing miko robes, her back to me, sweeping. This must be the new assistant. "Hello?" I asked, trying to gain her attention as I walked nearer. Something about her aura, though, was slightly familiar. "Um, Mr. Higurashi wants you at the front for something."

But when she turned to face me, I gasped. Gray eyes, pale skin, short black hair. "T-Takkako-san?" I asked in disbelief, my heart pounding within my ribcage.

"Hello, Kagome," she smiled sweetly, seeming not at all surprised to see me. "How are you fairing nowadays?" she asked gently.

I stared at her, eyes widened like saucers and gaping like a fish. "T-Takkako-san… You're here… and you were t-there… How can you… There's got to be…" I shook my head, as if ridding myself of the fact that she was standing right in front of me. But then an idea sparked inside me and my eyes widened, hope coming alive in my chest like it never had before. "How did you get through the well?" I whispered.

Now she looked puzzled. "Well, Kagome?" she repeated in confusion. "I didn't go through any well. I've been living here for almost six hundred years, believe it or not," she stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Six hundred years. The hope that said I may be able to get through the well and see Inuyasha and everyone else again crushed into nonexistence. Six hundred years. That meant she merely stayed alive into my time. Forcing a smile, I asked her, "How were those five hundred years, Takkako-san?"

She seemed to notice my act as she frowned slightly. But nevertheless, she answered my question. "It was quite interesting, really," she started, holding the broom between her hands. "I mean, it isn't every day that the demon species come to the brink of extinction while the humans prospered and, eventually, forget we even existed. So, in shorter words, it wasn't all that bad," she grinned.

I shook my head visibly, trying to get a grasp of the situation. The Takkako that stood before me was so much more open than the Takkako I knew before. Before, she was shy and bashful but now. Now she seemed so outgoing and confident. Five hundred years really does change a person, doesn't it? "You haven't changed much in physical appearances but you have in personality," I pointed out. "What have you been doing, Takkako-san?" I asked with a smile.

"Well, you look as if you hadn't changed physical wise too, Kagome," she stated, slyly avoiding the question. "Although…" She paused thoughtfully, eyeing me carefully. "You've grown a bit taller and you're a little fuller in places." She smirked. "I bet you have all the human males and demons running after you, don't you?" she asked teasingly.

Blushing slightly, I shook my head. "I'm… I'm not ready for that kind of relationship," I stated truthfully.

"Well, I better go and see what your grandfather wants," she said, adjusting her miko robes. "I'll see you later, okay?" she asked, walking passed me.

"Wait a second!" I yelled after her. She couldn't just leave. Not now. She was a part of my past. The only person I knew from the feudal era who has survived into my time. "Takkako-san, what's going on? Why have you come here?" I asked with frantic curiosity.

She stopped and gave me a small, Takkako-like smile. "To tell you that we're still alive," she whispered quietly.

She turned her back again and disappeared from my view, her words echoing in my ears. Who was _we_? My heart picked up a little bit. Could Sesshomaru… Could Sesshomaru still be alive, here, in Kyoto? The thought that he may still be alive… it made butterflies flutter in my stomach. Why was I feeling this way, all because Sesshomaru's name had come into mind?

And why the heck was I still standing here when I could be going after her? I ran back towards the front entrance of the shrine, my heart pounding. "Takkako-san, I need to know where--!" But when I finally reached the entrance, she wasn't there. Only grandpa. "Grandpa, where is your new assistant?" I asked. Some may say my voice sounded desperate. I say that it sounded excited. For what? Who knows.

"Funny thing, that!" grandpa spat. "She just ups and leaves, for no apparent reason! Can you believe the nerve of some teenagers these days?" he grumbled angrily. "She even took the miko uniform!"

But I thought otherwise. From the corner of my eye, I saw a plastic bag, in front of the doors, that wasn't there before. Ignoring my grandpa's ranting, I stepped towards the plastic bag and peered inside. "Here's your miko uniform, grandpa," I called, getting up and handing the bag to him.

"Hmm," he said curiously, a childish expression on his face as he looked inside. "Oh! You're right! Well, would you look at that…" he said in deep confusion. He pulled out the miko uniform, to check if it was complete, and it was, the white and red fabric gleaming in the harsh sunlight.

But I saw something else come out of the bag. I bent down, picking up a wild, blue flower, freshly picked.

My eyes widened as the hand holding the pretty thing slightly trembled. A wild, blue flower…

"Kagome, are you okay?" grandpa asked, noticing my shocked and baffled expression.

"I-I'm fine," I stuttered, getting up and grasping the flower tightly behind my back. "I'm fine…"

--

I sat in front of my desk, thinking, pondering, meditating, considering, reflecting; whatever you want to call it. I was thinking. Takkako appeared today. And she gave me no explanation as to why. Well, no explanation that actually made sense anyway. What did she mean, reminding me that they're alive? What kind of absurd reason is that? I glanced at my lamp, burning brightly, and then to the closed off window. What was she trying to say? Who was 'we'? Why did she have to leave like that when she could've just answered all my questions in a matter of five minutes?

With a groan, I slumped back into my chair and rested my cheek against the desk. "What's going on?" I wondered out loud, my last thoughts before I slowly drifted off to sleep.

--

"Hey, Kagome, I need you to give Souta his lunch," mama said, holding a box neatly wrapped with a blue sheet, a knot at the top. "He forgot it on the table again," she sighed. "I called him earlier about it. He should be at the front gates when it's time for lunch."

"Sure mama," I agreed, taking the bento from her. Quickly changing into appropriate clothes, I headed out, strolling on the pathway with the package bobbing with every step. It has been a week since I've seen Takkako and, unfortunately, I haven't been able to find her. Sighing beneath my breath, I wondered if I just hallucinated the entire thing. Looking up, I saw the rain clouds I saw earlier coming nearer, but not near enough to have it rain here. Yet. The weather person said it'll rain in three days. Maybe they actually got it right this time.

Arriving at the front gates, I peered inside. It looked the same. My old school.

And so, I waited. My head was bent, looking at the pavement, thinking. Or, more like, recalling. I hated it when I had to wait. It made me think about things. In the distance, I heard a few birds tweet. I missed them so much. Everyone. Why couldn't I have been able to visit? Why couldn't the well just continue to let me pass? Why did I have to be torn from them after so much? Merely a week after I remembered who I was, I had to lose the ones I remembered were dear to me. And merely a week after I remembered, I had to lose the one I've grown to… to… Again, I really didn't know. Why was I even wondering about it? Sesshomaru… Sesshomaru doesn't like me that way. He… He left me, with my friends, just like that. Just like that other time. He just… left.

"Remember, Kagome." My eyes widened, still looking at the ground. A breeze swept passed me. "Remember tomorrow."

My head snapped up. No one was in front of me. But, as I turned my head, I saw a figure with long, lilac hair walking away. Lilac hair. "A-Aaya-chan?" I yelled, about to go after the person slowly getting further and further away from me.

"Hey, Kagome-chan." I stopped mid-step to see Souta in front of the gates, grinning at me. When did he get there? Now that I was paying attention, I saw that it was lunch already. People were outside, chatting, talking, eating. When did that happen? "Is that my lunch?" he asked, pointing to the box in my hands.

"Y-Yeah," I replied, breaking from my stupor. I handed it to him through the bars. My hands were slightly trembling. "Don't forget it next time, 'kay squirt?" I asked teasingly, a small smile on my face as I tried to make it believable.

He scowled. "You can't call me that anymore, Kagome," he said. "I'm nearly as tall as you!"

I gave a rather convincing snort. "You're a freshman, Souta," I reminded him. "You're still short." I glanced towards the pathway again, realizing she was gone. My heart sped up. "Anyway, I'll see you later. Have fun at school!" I waved then took off.

As I ran, I couldn't hear my brother's incredulous "Hey!" All I knew was that person who just passed me was Aaya. Who else in Japan had _lilac_ hair? Her sister, yes, but her shade is darker than that. "Aaya-chan!" I yelled, looking around as I ran. I couldn't find her anywhere. Like Takkako, she had disappeared. People I passed stared after me, confusion written on their faces. I didn't care. I needed to find her. I _needed_ to. Tears gathered in my eyes. Why was I so desperate, to communicate with someone I knew from the feudal era?

"Aaya-chan!" I yelled again, to the same result. Stopping, and panting for breath, my eyes skimmed the new neighbourhood for a tall woman with odd coloured hair. I couldn't see anyone like that. With a sigh, I straightened my shoulders and walked normally, trying to look as if I hadn't been running around town like a maniac. Again, the people who saw me yell gave me odd looks but I brushed them off. It was quite easy, since people always gave me odd looks in the feudal era.

As I began my walk home, I wondered what she meant, tomorrow. What was happening tomorrow? I don't believe anything special was going on tomorrow. Another puzzle. At least, now, I knew it wasn't a coincidence. First Takkako and now Aaya? And both of them giving me subtle hints? Hints to what?

With another sigh (I seemed to be doing that a lot lately) I tried to tame my beating heart. Even though those two had appeared, what did it all mean?

--x--x--x--

Three days passed with no excitement, with no events worth taking notice. It was weird. Most of the days, I'll be helping other people. Why? So I can tell myself that I have a duty here. A duty to other people in my time. But… But what about the duty to myself? Whenever I had time alone, I'd do… nothing. I had… nothing to live for. For me. Every day was a bore. Nothing excited me anymore. Why… Why is that?

"Kagome, can you do the cooking for a couple of minutes?" mama called from the kitchen. "I need to get the phone!"

Sure enough, the phone was ringing. Finally glad to have something to do and not just sit here pondering, I ran down the stairs and quickly took over my mother's job in stirring the fried rice as she went to answer the phone. Humming to myself as the rice sizzled, my stomach grumbled. I guess I was kind of hungry.

Looking out through the kitchen windows, the rain clouds have, indeed, rolled right above us. And they looked heavy too, like a really bad storm. As I continued to mindlessly stir, I spied something else in the window. A girl was on the pathway, just standing there with her back to me. She had dark lilac hair.

"Thanks Kagome," mama said, taking the wooden spoon from my hand. "You can do whatever you want now."

"I'm going outside," I murmured, my eyes still glued to the girl.

"But it's going to rain, dear," my mother frowned.

But her warning was lost on me as I was already outside the door. A small wind swept through me and I shivered, only wearing a T-shirt and jogging pants. Nevertheless, I ran down the shrine steps, two at a time, and reached the pathway. The girl still stood there, her back to me. "Sekiko-chan?" I asked quietly, walking closer. But the second I took that step, she bolted.

"Sekiko-chan!" I yelled, running after. The girl was quick though. Faster than me. No surprise there since she was a demon. "Sekiko-chan, wait!" I called, panting slightly. No one was out, knowing about the rain that was due any moment.

And yet, she continued to run as if she hadn't heard me. I was quickly losing her. She turned a corner and it took me ten seconds to get there. I stopped and looked around, taking deep breaths as I tried to regain some oxygen. Where was she? My heart sped up once more when I saw her standing, her back to me. Was she waiting? But then she started to run again and I was forced to follow her. Where was she taking me?

I had no idea where we were going. I couldn't recognize any landmarks. But she continued to run, waiting whenever I fell too far behind, before running again. We twisted through blocks, ran across empty roads and went passed unfamiliar buildings. I haven't been through this town before and I was scared I might get lost when it started to rain.

"Sekiko-chan!" I panted, tired and exhausted. I hadn't ran this much since the feudal era. "Wait…" But she didn't wait. She continued on her way, stopping only when I was too far away. She turned a corner and it took me awhile to get there, turning also. But the moment I saw what was beyond, I stopped in my tracks.

A graveyard.

Looking from side to side, I didn't see her anywhere. She was gone. It was then I knew that this was the place she was leading me to. The graveyard of the city. Taking in deep, calming breaths, I walked forward and crossed the road towards it. Oddly enough, the metal, rusty gates were slightly open and I managed to squeeze myself through, scraping myself slightly. Above, the rain clouds continued to roll and the breeze picked up. Why would Sekiko lead me to a graveyard?

I walked through the numerous of gravestones, finding nothing familiar about them. Even so, the atmosphere in which the dead slept was eerie, making my skin crawl. Holding my arms to protect them from the dropping temperature, I strolled through the area, the tall, unkempt grass rough and dry. Some of the tombstones looked so old, the stone chipped and moss growing upon it. The feeling in the air, the intensity of the atmosphere, didn't abide well with me. I never liked graveyards.

My feet took me to a particular stone, one that I haven't visited in ages. Kneeling down, I fondly brushed away the grass that hid the name engraved from view.

_Soraku Higurashi_.

"Hey, papa," I whispered quietly. "Sorry your daughter hasn't been visiting lately," I apologized, stroking the wearing stone gently. But I did spy the days old flowers by its stone. Mama, unlike me, had continued the ritual in seeing our deceased family member.

My eyes then caught the sight of blue. Standing up, I walked towards a small stone that seemed to separate from the others, what was left of the ancient forest hundreds of years ago behind it. My heart rate sped up, seeing the beautiful wild blue flowers dancing around it with the wind. Stepping closer, I realized that someone had planted those blue flowers around the grave. It meant that, every spring, these flowers would bloom all through summer until autumn comes. Kneeling in front of the tombstone, my breath hitched in my throat. Only one word was engraved into the old, chipped stone.

_Hitoshima._

These blue flowers… They were the same type of wild flower that _I_ had placed on this very same grave. Beside this stone was another stone, one that didn't look as old but was still worn and chipped. Tears gathered in my eyes as I read the beautifully engraved kanji.

_Shemeshoua Takara._

Still kneeling down, I began to cry. And as I did, so did the skies. It pelted down, first gently, but then grew angry as it assaulted the earth. I continued to kneel there, too engrossed in the past to care. Too enveloped in my memories to care that I was beginning to soak. Too pained to care that the cold, relentless rain was making my skin numb. All I did was cry.

I don't get it. Why would it make me so sad? Why was the aching within my chest so painful? I thought I was over it. More tears slid down. No. I wasn't over it. Every single time I had time to think, my thoughts would wander to those of the past. They would replay every memory, happy and sad, only to dig the hole in my heart deeper and deeper. Why can't I just move on? I couldn't… I just couldn't…

I was so happy, so excited, when I saw those three demons. My heart had skipped a beat, something it hadn't done for a long, long time. They were able to ignite life within me, make me feel alive. And… And those three were from five hundred years ago.

Why was I… Why was I still hung up on the past?

Suddenly, I didn't feel the rain pelting on me anymore. It rained in front of me, around me, but not on me. I could still hear the harsh pitter-patter the large raindrops made as it ungraciously hit the ground. And yet, I heard the very same drops hitting plastic, a plastic that protected me from the freezing rain.

"I once found you like this," a smooth, deep voice spoke. My eyes, still crying, stared at the ground beneath me, my body unable to move to my wishes. "Broken, shattered." The voice was so elegant, so silky; it rolled into my ears like a caressing breeze. The voice, so serene, spoke louder than the wind around us, louder than the unyielding rain. "Unable to move on." And yet, this voice that calmed my very soul was cold, emotionless. But I knew. I knew that this voice was more alive than any other. "Crying, in the rain." His words made me recall those memories again, forcing the tears out faster as I relived my past. "You have regained what you sought after for so long." Why won't my tears stop? Why can't I stop the ice, prickling in my heart? Why must this voice, calm and placid, evoke the pain within my chest? "And yet, after all that, you've forgotten how to create more."

Finally, as if his last words snapped a spell, I was able to move. And yet, why were my movements so reluctant? Still kneeling, I turned my head, staring up into those golden eyes that I so dearly missed. That silver hair, long and silky, swayed uncurling with the wind. His masculine jaw, his majestic face, made my heart lurch. His clothing, no longer the silky white, yellow and gray, were business-like, black and white. Nevertheless, it did not dampen his masculine body or the way he so proudly portrayed himself. Although, I couldn't help but notice that his dangerous, impassive face no longer held the beautiful markings of his family. The skin was smooth; no trace of the blue crescent moon or the magenta stripes that empathized the mystery in which surrounded his very being. And when he stared down at me with such intensity, I could've sworn my heart stopped beating.

"Sesshomaru…" A hand then reached out to me. My teary eyes widened even more. "You have… two arms…" I whispered, staring at the hand that was not there five hundred years ago as the other held the umbrella protecting us from the raging rain. He said nothing, his hand still outstretched as he stared down at me unwavering. Slowly, I accepted the hand, my own hand freezing and trembling. My heart fluttered in delight as his bigger, warmer, hand enveloped mine and gracefully lifted me off the ground.

What was there to say as we stared into each other's eyes, my heart calling out to his and my soul unknowingly reaching out to touch his own? What was there to say as our hands were still linked, his gorgeous eyes staring deeply into my own with a foreign expression, an emotion which caused my heart to leap? What was there to say when I had so many questions, so many inquires, so many things to say to the powerful demon before me, his aura and youki hidden? What was _I_ to say when I feared the feelings he elicited, when I was angry that he left me, when I wanted to scream into his face for not saying goodbye sooner, for not letting me find him, for not returning to my side? What was I to say when I missed him more than he could ever imagine, when I wanted to hold him and to never let go again? What was I to say when I wanted to cry on his shoulder and let him soothe my fears away, protect me from the dangers that assaulted my heart and soul every single time I mourned for the loss a year ago? What was I to say?

Finally, he let go of my hand and I immediately missed the warmth that was given to me. His eyes hardened as he stared at me and, for the first time, I felt his anger, slightly seeping through the illusion he cast upon himself, touching my own aura. "I did not wish to see you," he said coldly, his tone not changing since the last time I heard it. And that last time was when he turned his back on me and uncaringly threw my words back into my face. I could hear my heart crack.

"Then… Then why did you come here?" I asked quietly, my voice barely heard above the angry rain. I was soaked to the bone, my clothes clinging to me and my hair slightly matted as it clung to my skin. My tears still fell. I must look so distasteful in his eyes. My tears fell faster. No wonder he didn't want to see me. I was merely a human female, living a simple life, and he was a powerful demon, no doubt in the position of great power. I felt like a fool for ever believing that he may be fond of me.

"The meddling of some employees," he stated icily, his hard gaze still on me.

I felt like dying. Those three… They must have set this up. It hurt even more that Sesshomaru didn't even want to see me. With effort, I buried by sadness, my regret, my shame, and dug up my anger, my spite, the fury that emerged because of the one in front of me.

"That's no excuse if you didn't want to see me in the first place," I spat angrily, forcing my teary eyes to narrow. Just bury the pain, Kagome. Hide it behind fiery walls and impassive barbs. "You could've just left me here, wallowing in self-pity," I sneered. The angry tone in my voice reflected how hurt I was. At least shouting at him was less painful to deal with, despite how minute. "And what made you believe I wanted to see _you_?" I asked him spitefully, my tears drying as I glared up at him. "I'm over it, Sesshomaru. I don't care anymore. I _have_ moved on, I'm _not_ broken or shattered and I certainly _do_ know how to live." My words seemed to be more of like a demand; a demand for myself to believe it was true. "I don't care what you think of me anymore," I whispered quietly, the immense rage brimming in my tone. "You're dead to me."

No sooner did I find myself pressed against a tree, Sesshomaru's arm across my chest, keeping me in place as the other hand placed itself beside my head. The umbrella he was holding was now on the ground, being blown away with the wind as both he and I were rained upon. "And do you believe I, Sesshomaru, actually cares what you think of me?" he asked quietly. But I heard it. The rage within his tone as he glared right into my eyes. "Do you really believe that, after five hundred years, your opinion of me still matters?" Tears pricked my eyes as his harsh words continued to enter my ears and attack my heart. "Could you honestly say that a demon as powerful as I would even waste a passing thought as to what a mere _mortal_ believes?" His illusion was being overpowered by the rage he couldn't control. His markings began to show upon his face as the youki I haven't felt in so long enveloped around me, my own aura meeting with it so it wouldn't completely consume me. "Because, if you believe that, then you are a fool."

But, for some reason, some odd, absurd reason, I believed he was lying. If that were true, why was he so angry? "Then why are you doing this?" I yelled into his face, only merely inches away from mine. "Let me go and I'll go away! Let me go and I won't ever, ever see you again." The rain around us was lost to my mind, all my attention on the person standing before me as my heart continued to break with every word that sprouted from my mouth. "Just let me leave and I _promise_ that I, a pathetic, inferior, disgusting human wench, will _never_ enter your life again!" I screamed furiously. But even that scream seemed to be subdued into a mere cry as my tears once again fell, blending with the cold, prickling rain.

"And do you believe I wish for something otherwise?" he asked coldly, his golden eyes lit aflame. "I never wanted to see you again after that day. Everything was how it should be. I wanted nothing more than to forget you completely." His voice was so icy, so emotionless. And I sensed no lie in his tone. It made my tears fall faster. Why were his words so painful? I didn't care. I didn't… I didn't care whether or not he… I just didn't… I didn't care…

"Let me go," I said quietly, unable to summon the energy my anger formed. "Just let me go," I whispered, unable to look into his eyes. It hurt so much. So much that it overpowered my anger, taking over my soul in a despairing song. "Onegai." I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the pain I hadn't felt in so long. It was the pain of rejection. The pain of my hopes, crushed into unrecognizable bits. The pain of loneliness, the pain of despair. Only, it hadn't hurt so much before. "Leave me alone."

His arm left my chest as I felt one of his hands cup my cheek, forcing me to face him. My eyes opened reluctantly, staring deep into his raving, golden, beautiful orbs. "I want to let you go," he told me, his anger rolling off in waves. "I want to forget you." The rain was lost on us, despite the fact that we were soaked and the umbrella could no longer be seen. "I want you to leave my life, my thoughts, and never come back." My tears quickly fell. He hated me. I could see it in his eyes. His anger was suffocating, his youki almost crushing my aura. I wondered briefly why he hasn't killed me yet. "And yet, I also want _you_."

I gasped as his face quickly neared mine and captured my lips in a searing kiss. His tongue forcibly slid through my mouth, assaulting the inside in an angry fury. Placing my hands on his chest, I tried to push away. No. I couldn't let him do this. Inuyasha… What about Inuyasha? But he kept close, pressing himself against me as he viciously explored my mouth, placing a hand on my hip to keep me still and another by my head, successfully trapping me so I couldn't escape.

The hand beside my head suddenly grasped my wet, raven hair and pulled it back, angling it so the kiss went deeper. He was so close, the heat coming from his body almost making me melt. My fists weakly hit his chest in an effort to get him to pull back. I can't… I loved Inuyasha. But he merely held me tighter, not wanting to let go.

Finally, he pulled back. But his anger was still there, flaring in his youki as it still continued to drown me. "Do you know how badly I wanted to rid you of my life?" he asked, his tone furious as he glared into my eyes. I panted slightly, my lips slowly swelling from the fierce kiss. "Do you know how badly I wanted to stop thinking of you, every time I had a spare moment?" My heart continued to beat wildly. He still too close… "Five hundred years and yet, you still continued to haunt my dreams like a parasite."

Again he took my lips into his own, his tongue searching out for mine. And, almost unconsciously, my tongue met his in a fierce battle for dominance. I will _not_ let him do this to me. He had no right to take me like this. I had only let Inuyasha… _Inuyasha_ was the only one who could touch me like this, no one else. The anger came back as I pushed harder against his chest, trying to pull away. But he still wouldn't move and the hand that held my hair kept my head in place. My arms pressed against his chest as he continued to delve deeper inside me, pressing himself so close that my arms were the only barriers between my chest and his.

"My own father had mated a demon noblewoman," he growled as he pulled his face away from me. "And yet, he had the foolishness to claim another human wench." His eyes narrowed so angrily that I began to squirm slightly in extreme discomfort. "The action was the cause of my mother's death," he growled deeply. "She died because she couldn't live anymore. She became weak. She forgot how to live and died because she was too unwilling to fight off a demonic illness." The hatred seeped through his very aura, attacking my own. Inside, I felt a small prick of pain. "She _loved_ my father. And my father loved a _human_ bitch. Not only did I loathe humans because they were disgusting, inferior creatures, but because my father chose one over a beautiful demon, one that gave her very heart to him." He pressed himself closer, his claws slightly digging into my waist. "I loathed humans for that one reason. I loathed human women even more because they were the initial cause of my mother's death." His eyes narrowed. We couldn't feel the rain around us anymore. "And yet, why is it that I feel such things for a _human_ wench when I loathe them like no other?" he snarled.

My heart was beating so fast that I thought it may explode, my anger forgotten when he spoke the secret tale of his family. He must have loved his mother, _must_ have, for it to effect him so deeply. But… But that still didn't explain what his last sentence meant. "Then, if you loathe all humans, let me go," I whispered quietly, my voice barely heard by the pelting rain.

He gripped me harder. "I want to but I can't, you fool," he said impassively. He closed his eyes and took in a deep, soothing breath. Without another word spoken, he fully pulled away from me, stepping back a meter or so. I immediately touched my lips, my chest heaving deeply as my heart skipped almost painfully. If he couldn't let go, then why did he just do it? I was hurt, I was angry, but moreover, I was confused like nothing else.

I watched as he schooled his features, his facial expression once again neutral. "Sess…"

"Say nothing," he demanded, his tone once again controlled as his markings disappeared once more. The illusion began to set itself as his youki receded, almost nonexistent behind his spell. The rain continued, soaking us. I shivered, just realizing the cold without Sesshomaru's warmth.

Before I could say anything, he turned and began to walk away. The sight of his back, again, pulled at my chest. That was it? He was just going to leave? "Wait, Sesshomaru!" I called, running after him. But the rain got into my eyes and I had to wipe them away with the back of my hand. And when I looked up again, he was gone. "Wait… Sesshomaru…" I whispered into the cold, merciless wind and unrelenting rain. "Please don't leave me again..."

--x--x--x--

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

The man looked up, slightly startled, and shook his head. "Sorry," he mumbled, moving his bag off the seat and setting it between his legs.

"Thanks," I replied quietly, sitting down with the luggage on the floor. My three-month vacation was over and I had to go back to my university in Osaka. After the incident with Sesshomaru, I didn't see anyone related to my past again. For the first few weeks, I had tried to search for them, looking up Yellow Pages and on the Internet. But nothing seemed to work. So I just gave up, believing that if Sesshomaru really did want to see me again, he would have let me find him.

It still hurt, whenever I thought of him. And I was so very, very confused. Did he… Did he like me that way? If he did, though, I didn't know about my own feelings. I couldn't just forget about Inuyasha. In my heart, I still loved him. But, and I felt it, when I was with Sesshomaru, no matter how sad or angry, whenever he kissed me, that hole within my chest seemed to fade away, if only for a moment.

But it was too late now. That hole was still there and I would never know when it would go away. The person who had momentarily made me forget about my heartache was gone, not wanting me in his life. I was going away from Kyoto, off to Osaka for, this time, ten months. He would surely forget me by then and I shall, _will_, forget him too. It's no use holding onto him when he wants nothing more than to let me go.

The train started to move again and I watched the window opposite me, the scenery flying passed. The carriage was slightly empty, most faces once again hidden behind books or newspapers. Sighing, I wondered how my life would be now. I felt… felt so empty. Every single day I had to force a smile. My heart wouldn't quicken anymore. In fact, the only time it broke into a run, was when I encountered the four people from my past. I guess, since I'm not excited anymore, I was still hung up over what had happened during my times through the well.

The train stopped at a station and some people got up. I was looking down, on the floor, watching as feet walked passed me. But then someone dropped something onto the cold, train floors and my head snapped up. "Excuse me, miss, you dropped…"

My sentence hanged as Takkako looked back at me, smiling faintly. As predicted, my heart rate sped up. Before I could get over the initial shock, though, she was out of the train and the doors had closed behind her. When the train started moving again, I saw her outside the window, holding a novel in her hands and holding it up for me to see. The title was _'Tales of Transcending Time.'_

And she was gone as the train cut her off from sight. With my eyes widened, I wondered what that book was about. Looking down, I inspected the item she seemed to purposely drop in front of me and my breath hitched in my throat. It was the pouch she made. The one she gave to me and the one I gave to Inuyasha only to give it to Shippo. Slowly, I picked the item up, carefully opening it and peering inside. Inside was an aged acorn along with a sheet of paper. Tears gathered in my eyes. That must have been Shippo's acorn.

Holding back the tears as I remembered the kitsune cub, I pulled out the white sheet of paper. On it was an address. Again my heart quickened. But it didn't say whose address it was. And yet, I wanted to go. If Takkako left this for me, whoever lived there must be important. It was merely another puzzle she had dropped.

Quickly standing up, I was relieved to see that I hadn't gone too far away from the address. When the train stopped at the next station, I hopped off, pulling my luggage behind me. Glancing at the address again, I wandered through the town to find a phone booth. Once I did find one, I went inside and took out the thick directory book from the shelf and flickered through it, trying to locate the place written on the piece of paper crumpled up in my fist.

When I found the location, I took out my notebook and copied the route messily, the directions vague. Once I was done, I snapped the book closed and quickly ran out, glancing at my notebook and taking off to find the address. For some reason, I was excited. Did this mean I was meeting up with my past again? It was an odd thought. I was only truly alive when I encounter those who were supposed to be dead. I gave a bitter smile. That was a rather strange and unhealthy way to live.

It took me awhile, since I was unfamiliar with the town and had to ask for directions when I was lost, but I finally arrived. It was in a rich, tall building and I had to crane my neck up to see the top floor. The entire building looked classy, the outside silver. When I went inside, the ceiling had chandeliers that sparkled and shined in a beautiful golden colour. The carpet was a bloody red and the walls were painted cream. Even the lounge chairs looked expensive. I suddenly felt out of place with my gray shirt and plain, blue jeans. Even my bag looked ancient compared to all the new things here.

"Excuse me, miss, are you in need for anything?"

I turned to look at the receptionist who realized, and I was embarrassed to admit, that I was gawking around like a complete simpleton. "N-No," I stuttered, giving him a nervous smile. "I'm fine. I just came to visit a friend of mine here," I told him. Well, I didn't know about the _friend_ bit. I still didn't know who I was going to. But, deep inside me, I had a feeling this was where Sesshomaru lived. I mean, who else could live in such a posh place other than the taiyoukai himself?

The receptionist nodded skeptically but he still gave me a smile. "Do you know what room number?" he asked politely.

I glanced at the sheet of paper in my hands again. "Yeah, I know it," I nodded. "Where are the lifts?" He pointed to the lifts at the far side of the room. Even the doors were painted gold! "Thanks," I muttered before I hastily walked towards it. Once I was inside and the doors closed with a soft 'ping', I glanced at the floor numbers. On the sheet of paper, it said that it was on floor 70. Floor 70 was the top floor. Stuffing down the bile that rose to my throat, I shakily pressed the button. Smoothly, the lift rose as I nervously tucked a stray hair behind my ear. I didn't know why I was going there. I was compelled to. But, if it really was Sesshomaru, what would I say?

Before I knew it, the doors were open. Slowly, I stepped out and the lifts closed the doors and went down. It was quiet here, the carpeted floors a dark blue and the walls a smooth creamy colour. There was only one door here. I should've figured that Sesshomaru would live in a penthouse.

With small, unsure steps, I walked up to the brown, wooden door. Why was I so nervous all of a sudden? It could be someone else other than Sesshomaru. But what if it is? We didn't exactly part way as friends. But what if he didn't want me? I almost scoffed. _Of course_ he didn't want me. Before I knew it, I was in front of the doors. So, if he didn't want me, why was I here? I should be on a train right now, going to Osaka and leaving all these memories behind. If I _knew_ he didn't want me here, why was I still in front of his door, waiting, standing like a doll in a stupor? Why couldn't I move my legs to run out of here? Why couldn't I just lift up my hand and knock on the door, seeing him one final time before I leave his life forever?

I knew the answer to that. I was afraid. I was afraid that I _will_ leave his life forever. That he will leave _my_ life forever.

My courage leaving me, shameful tears in my eyes, I clenched my fists and turned to leave.

And that was when I heard the door opening.

I froze mid-turn and I slowly turned back around to face him. He stood there, markings invisible on his face, as he stared at me through cold and calm eyes. How could he have known I was here, if I didn't knock? That was a simple answer to an idiotic question: he must have sensed me. But even so, why would he open the door when he knew I was about to leave?

"H-Hey," I greeted, unable to meet his eye. "Um, well…" I gulped. "I'm sorry," I said quickly, lowering my head. "T-Takkako-san, she gave me this address and, ah, I thought I should come here. But you obviously don't want me here so I'll be going now," I stated rapidly, turning around and fully intending to run.

But before I could, he snatched my wrist. "This was not the act of a meddling wench," he said impassively. "She was told to do this."

Turning back to face him, my heart running like a horse, I let him lead me into his apartment, mindlessly pulling my luggage behind me. Once I was inside, I heard him close the door behind us. Stock still, I only allowed my eyes to take in Sesshomaru's home. I was quite surprised when I saw nothing extraordinary. It was like a normal, albeit expensive, home, with chairs, tables, a television, a couch, a kitchen and all those ordinary things. For some reason, I didn't think anything belonging to Sesshomaru could be… ordinary. He even wore ordinary clothes.

"Nice home," I managed to say without stuttering. "Do you own it?"

"I own the entire building," he informed from behind me. I stiffened greatly when I felt his arms wind around my waist. "And more," he added quietly, his breath upon my ear, making me visibly shiver.

Shaking my head, I turned to face him. And yet, his hands did not leave my waist. "What do you want?" I asked, my voice more clipped than I previously intended. "If _you_ were the one who sent Takkako-san to give me your address, you must want something from me."

He continued to stare emotionlessly down at me. "Indeed, I do," he replied calmly. He began to walk forward, forcing me to walk back. I wasn't entirely surprised when I pressed against the wall. "For five hundred years I've waited," he told me, his golden eyes cast into mine. "Five hundred years of pondering, reflecting, on many, many things." His cheek brushed against mine gently. "And in those thoughts, I've come to realize how incredibly stupid you were," he whispered against my ear.

And I felt rather stupid for believing he was going to say something romantic too. "_Excuse_ me?" I asked through clenched teeth, my anger rising. "If that's all you have to say, I'll be on my way," I demanded.

I felt the slow rise of his youki as he steadily dispelled his illusion. "Don't you want to know the reason why I believe you were so senseless?" he asked, pulling back. I saw the markings upon his face slowly reappear as the familiar feel of his youki and aura brushed against the miko inside of me. Since the day I returned to this world for the final time, I had no more use for the hidden purity inside me. It felt… good to be able to release it again when there was a youkai threat. Although, Sesshomaru was no threat anymore. In the future, we had laws, and since he was a person high in authority, I doubt he wanted that to change. I could have my say without the threat of my life ending the minute I opened my mouth.

"Enlighten me," I replied dryly, despite the fact that our interaction was causing my heart to pound gleefully.

"First off, you were stupid enough to be pulled into a well by a centipede demon," he listed smoothly. "Then you went and broke that damnable jewel, creating all the troubles people, including yourself, had. Afterwards, you had the idiocy to keep your defiance when you were captured by Naraku. Later on, you had the simplicity of a rock when you dared defy _me_." His anger spiked. "And then you had the absurdity to walk up to my true demon form, resulting in your _true _death," he growled, glaring at me. "What pressed you to do something that would make others believe you had a mental disability? Why did you approach me when I was injured, ready for blood to be spilt, fully knowing that you will, had, died?" His eyes flashed. "What made you so certain that I would come and save you from death's gate?"

The fact that he knew I was dragged down into the well by a centipede youkai, when he shouldn't have known in the first place, was lost on me. I was too angry at the other things he said. "Don't call me stupid just because of that!" I yelled at him furiously. "I was worried about you, okay? Is that a crime?" I asked defiantly. "I didn't see you for an entire day and then I see Inuyasha and the others entering the village, almost dead! Of course I'd be worried about you, especially since you didn't come back." I glared right back at him. "I just didn't know what to do," I confessed angrily. "You were going wacko and you were about to kill Kikyo!" I gave a deep breath, collecting my thoughts. "But then, when you fell over, I saw the pain in your eyes," I said quietly, calmer now. "I just… I wanted to stop the pain. Somehow, I wanted you to stop hurting." Staring deep into his golden eyes, I smiled faintly. "I was just scared… that I was going to lose you."

He paused for a bit and I had to wonder if he merely brushed off those words or actually listened to them. "But you still died," he informed me needlessly. Again his eyes narrowed. "Did you intend to die?" he asked coldly.

Still smiling faintly, I told him, "Don't you remember? You said that I needed to trust you," I reminded. "And I trusted that you would keep me safe. And I am. Sure, I died, but you saved me, didn't you? I'm still here, alive and breathing."

He shook his head slightly. "Your foolishness knows no bounds," he stated calmly. But I could see the faintest hints of… dare I say… a smile. But it was hard to say since the next time he looked at me, his expression was controlled again. But something was different. His eyes were more intense and his lips were thinner than usual. "Tell me, Kagome, are you mad at me?" he asked suddenly.

My eyes widened. "Why would I be--"

His finger silenced me, placing itself gently on my lips. "Think, Kagome," he said quietly. "What questions do you have? Are you angry about something I've done?" He continued to stare and the ache in my chest grew. "Or was I perfect?" he asked unexpectedly, his tone suddenly lighter. "Everything I did, everything I said, was justified and to your satisfaction. What right do _you_ have to be angry?" he asked impassively. "Indeed. I did nothing wrong. If you _are_ angry, then it mustn't be something important or worth taking notice of. And since you can't think of anything you'd like to question me about, I suppose everything that happened was to your liking, correct?" he asked, lifting his eyebrow.

Right after he changed the course of the question so unexpectedly, my fists were clenched to my sides in rage. "What do you mean you were _perfect_?" I asked furiously, glaring up at him. "You were definitely _not_ perfect! You belittled me, scorned me, threatened me; you even tried to kill me!" I yelled. "And that didn't even _compare_ to what you did…" Forcing the tears back, I told him. I told him what he did to hurt me so much. "You _left_ me," I whispered. "You left me _twice_. How can do you that?" I asked hurtfully. "The first time, I thought you understood how I felt. I mean, I _told_ you. But then… when I got back my memories… you left me again." I looked away. "I felt… I felt as if, now that I remembered, you didn't want me anymore," I whispered sadly. "That you only stayed with me and protected me… _because_ I didn't remember. Not because… Not because I was _me._" There. It was off my chest. And once it was, I sighed deeply, readying myself for the stupid-human-why-would-I-even-care-about-you-in-the-first-place speech.

What I didn't expect, though, was what he said next. "I apologize." My head snapped up and I stared at him as if he grew a second head, believing he was jesting. But he wasn't. He stared at me with such seriousness that the pain in my chest slowly faded away. "Back then, I was rather ignorant," he stated expressionlessly. "I was bitter and scornful. I had believed that, once you remembered my half-brother, you would no longer be needing me." His face neared. "Are you still angry with me?" he asked, his voice uncharacteristically soft.

Conscious of the closeness, a blush smeared my cheeks. "N-No," I stuttered nervously.

"Good," he murmured. "Because I am no longer angry at _you_ for making me wait five hundred years."

Again, he captured my lips in a kiss. But this time, it was not hard or forceful. It was not angry or demanding. It was soft and patient. Gentle yet passionate. It spoke far more than anything he could ever say. I couldn't help but open myself up to him as he slid his tongue inside and soothingly stroked my own tongue in a light message. This time, I didn't try and push him away. I merely placed my hands on his shoulders and let his experienced tongue guide my own in its own little dance. A part of me resented his touch, still clinging to Inuyasha.

But… But for the first time in a year, that gaping hole within my heart began to swell. And… And I wanted it to be filled again.

When he pulled away, my face was flushed and my breaths came in a slow, deep rhythm. All on its own, my arms found their way around him and, with a sigh, embraced him. "Thank you, Sesshomaru," I whispered against his chest. It gave me butterflies when his two arms wrapped themselves around me in return. "For everything you've done. Thank you."

And I started to silently cry.

"Come," he said, a gentleness in his tone I've never heard before. Wordlessly, he grabbed my wrist and pulled be through his apartment. And as my eyes skimmed over the desks, a picture caught my attention. A worn picture, the ink so faded that I barely recognized it. But I knew what was on it, I knew who drew it. After all, I had seen it before.

"Rin…" I suddenly asked, my heart trembling.

I felt him stiffen and his grip on my wrist slightly tightened. "She grew up, married a human man, had four children and died of old age," he said emotionlessly. If I were anyone else, I would have yelled at him, screaming that he was a monster for not caring enough to even _sound_ as if it bothered him that the girl, who looked up to him as a father, was dead. But I wasn't anyone else. I knew it had hurt him when Rin had passed away. After all, it hurt _me_ and I didn't know her for as long as Sesshomaru did. I didn't watch her grow old and bony as I stayed the same, forever in my prime.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly, switching the subject. If Rin had a happy life, and I'm sure she had for Sesshomaru would never have allowed otherwise, then I will be happy for her.

He said nothing and, finally stopping in front of a table, let go of my wrist. He picked something up and turned to face me, handing me a book. With a puzzled expression, I took the book off of him, wiping my tears away first. _'Tales of Transcending Time'_. "What is this book?" I asked, completely confused. Why would Sesshomaru show me a fiction book at this time?

"I thought it would be a shame if your memory was forgotten by others," he answered impassively, reading my reaction. "I was sure that you wouldn't want others to forget what you have done. Nor stay ignorant of the past's true history."

My eyes widened. Was this… Was this what I think it was? "B-But it's a fiction book," I stuttered, staring at the novel. I looked up at him. "No body will believe it."

"It does not matter if they believe the story or not," he said, gently taking the book from me. "All that matters is that it's remembered by at least one person."

Against my wishes, my tears fell once more. "I still remember, and so do you," I told him quietly.

His gaze still upon me, he reached out and stroked my cheek, wiping the crusading tears with his thumb. "_I_ remember, yes," he agreed. "But you do not. Instead of remembering, you are _reliving_." He continued to stroke me, a tenderness I thought I'd never feel from a hand that killed so many. "I had watched you, when you returned for the final time," he spoke. "And I had watched what you did to overcome that grief. And yet, after more than a year, you were still battling, still glazed in the life you led as you continued to dwell in the past."

And in my heart, I knew it was true. "I watched as you studied, earned that scholarship, went to university. And yet, you were so lifeless. You cried yourself to sleep. You ignored other people's attempts to keep you alive. You would not allow yourself to move on. Even though your memories returned, you failed to make new ones worth having." He paused and my tears fell faster, the ache in my chest growing. "You cannot lie to me," he continued. "When you saw those from five hundred years ago, that was one of the very, very few times in which you grew excited, in which your heart leapt. Tell me, Kagome, when was another time you felt like that after your return to this timeline?"

"There was no other time," I replied quietly.

He nodded. "Correct. Because your past was returned to you, you were so preoccupied by those memories that you could not remember tomorrow." Remember tomorrow. That's what Aaya had said. They all knew. They all did. "I want you to live now, Kagome. I don't want you to remember. I want you to live," he told me, leaning down to gently kiss my forehead. "Live for tomorrow and finally accept the past."

I embraced him, silently crying on his shoulder. Not because of sadness. Not because of despair. But because of relief. Because of hope for what the future held. "Thank you, Sesshomaru," I cried sincerely, my hold tightening on him. "Thank you. Thank you."

Feeling his claws rake through my hair, his other hand soothingly rubbed my back.

This Sesshomaru I was going to have to get used to. But I was definitely not complaining.

Again, this demon has helped me find my way. First, it was when I couldn't remember. The second time was when all my hopes were shattered. Third was when the words he spoke were the keys in which I needed to unlock the chest that held my past. The fourth was he, himself, slowly filling the gap within my chest and mending the wounds I kept hidden. And, finally, he was the person who helped me find the future I couldn't see, the future in which the very essence of memories was made of.

Memories may be the past but how could memories be created if there is no future worthy enough to become one?

I haven't been truly living for the past year.

But… But Sesshomaru was with me now.

He could create new memories with me, by my side.

And, perhaps, there may be a sequel to that book of his.

"Sesshomaru…" I murmured against his shoulder, my eyes closed as I willingly let my lips tell him what I truly felt, tell him what my heart truly believed… "You're such a stalker."

--

_'Memories worth remembering are the times you cannot replace_

_Because they are unique, you must not recreate them _

_Do not relive your history when your future must be written_

_Do not become your Memory's Shadow.'_

--

KazunaPikachu

--


End file.
